Getting In Touch
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Angela arranges a vacation for stressed Brennan, with who else? But Booth. Can Brennan keep her cool around Booth? Or will sexual tension get the best of her? CHAPTER 74 COMPLETED AND UP NOW!
1. Getting Away

**AN: This is a little story that popped into my head when I was swimming xD  
Random yes**

**FAIR WARNING - IT WILL BE RATED M LATER, JUST BE PATIENT**

**The title for this story my be a little bit confusiong**

**But its from a chinese proverb**

**"Vacations aren't about "Getting Away" but about "Getting In Touch".**

**or something like that so enjoy**

**reviews are always welcome**

**--**

**March 2, 2010- Haha, update! So as some of you may, or may not know, I decided to go through all of my chapters and check them for their grammatical errors. I know in the beginning I never ran through my chapters before posting them, so some of them are probably a guess and desipher deal. The whole idea of the story won't change, but some things might be switched out or rewritten, but the overall BB-ness can only get hotter right? Right! So Enjoy my lovies!!!!**

**-Coiler**

* * *

Temperance Brennan leaned over the skeleton from limbo, set out in perfect order. Her back throbbing from leaning over so many skeletons in the last few days, but at this point it didn't matter. Her eyes were dark from a lack of sleep, and her movements were slow and dragging. Her stomach growled in protest from the lack of food, and head pounded from over-work and dehydration.

To say the least Temperance Brennan was a mess, she had been over working herself and ignoring her basic needs just so she didn't have to face the outside world. And right now, the outside world was Seeley Booth.

The handsome, kind, and incredibly sexy FBI agent, that just so happened to haunt her every thought.

The tension between her and her partner had grown considerably over the past few weeks, leaving Temperance Brennan vulnerable and confused.

And everyone knows that when Temperance Brennan was feeling anything uncomfortable, she dives head first into her work, and doesn't come back up for air.

Angela Montenegro watched as her best friend labored away her feelings and the obvious attraction and emotional connection, to one gorgeous FBI agent.

"Sweetie," Angela interrupted "You have to take a break sometime."

"No I don't," Brennan said simply, still looking over her John Doe.

"You should take a vacation Sweetie. I'm going to come in one day and find you dead if you keep working like this."

"That's highly unlikely, I take breaks every now and again to fulfill basic needs of survival," she said weakly, but rationally, causing Angela's heart to break.

"When was the last time you ate? The last time you slept, or relaxed, or took a shower?" Angela asked desperately.

"I have done all of that today. I stayed the night and slept on my couch, took a shower in the decontamination shower, ate a bagel this morning, and finished some paper work that was quite relaxing," Brennan said in her usual apathetic tone.

Angela sighed defeated "Maybe Booth will be able to get you out of here…" she said quietly

"Don't! Call. Booth." Brennan spat, her blue eyes raging in anger.

"What happened between you two?" Angela asked, immediately curious.

"Nothing," Brennan lied.

"Sweetie, please tell me," Angela begged.

Brennan looked into her friends brown eyes, begging for the truth, before she sighed defeated, and opened her mouth to speak. "Ok, I'll tell you. During our last case, when we went to arrest Liam, Liam started shooting."

"Oh Sweetie are you ok? Is Booth ok?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, but Booth received a very minor flesh wound."

"So that's why he had his arm in that sling," Angela said, finally understanding.

"Yeah," Brennan said reluctantly "But when we went inside, we had to fall back against one of the pillars, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap to keep me from getting shot. And then he held me to him like that until the FBI hauled Liam away."

"And what's the bad thing about all this?" Angela asked.

"I liked being that close to him. I liked feeling safe in his arms. I liked how his arm locked me to his chest," Brennan said, fear pouring in her eyes.

"Oh, I see it now," Angela said, taking a step towards her friend "All of those feelings scared you didn't they?"

"Oh hell yes," Brennan breathed.

"Sweetie I say again, you need a vacation, you need to get away for a little bit," Angela said concerned.

Brennan sighed and nodded "I'll think about it," she promised.

"Ok Sweetie. Don't stay down here for too long," Angela said walking to her friend and hugging her comfortingly.

"Thanks Ange," She whispered quietly, returning her hug.

Angela pulled back and rested her hands on her friend's shoulder "Relax Sweetie, everything is going to be ok."

Brennan nodded and thanked her almost inaudibly; her lips flicking upward as Angela give her a last encouraging smile before departing.

Angela's eyes remained dark and worried, her gaze set on her feet in thought, as she walked aimlessly into her office.

Hodgins huffed and walked into her office after her, his hands stuck deep into his lab coat pockets, his shoulders hunched tightly. "Hey babe can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure Hodgy, what's wrong?" Angela asked, slightly tilting her head.

"I can't go on that get away tomorrow," he said sadly "I am needed here. They need me to search for particulates and bugs on a couple different bodies, and it will take me a few days."

"Aww, well that's ok," Angela said "We can always have some fun here," she said with a seductive smile.

Hodgins' growled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Angela and kissing her deeply, their mouths colliding forcefully, before they broke apart with a smile, Cam's voice echoing in the lab as she exclaimed "Save it for the utility closet!"

"Wait," Hodgins finally said "What are we going to do with the tickets and reservations?"

Angela smirked, her eyes narrowing, and now alighted, as the fox like smile turned at her lips, causing Hodgins to slightly tilt his head in interest.

"I know that look anywhere babe," he said with an interested smile "You just got an idea…"

Angela nodded and walked to her office door, closing it and turning back to her lover "I have an idea…" she said with a smile.

* * *

Angela burst into Limbo and grabbed her Brennan's arm unexpectedly, smiling and thanking God that she was loud enough to be spared the defensive karate chop. "Come on Sweetie!"

She stared at her, big doe eyes wide in confusion and misunderstanding. "But Angela, I have to finish with this body," she said, her voice the closest thing she could call a 'whine'.

"No you don't. Zack can finish it. You are taking that vacation," Angela said pulling her still, glad that she was finally following.

"Wait, where am I going?" Brennan asked.

"You will find out in due time Sweetie," Angela said, pulling Brennan into her office, finally releasing her arm and moving quickly around her office, grabbing her light jacket, and swapping it with her blue lab coat, finally handing over her laptop and her cell phone. "My car is outside, with a couple suit cases in it."

"But, what about Cam? Shouldn't I ask her if it's ok to go on a vacation?"

"Already talked to Cam, she gave you three weeks off," Angela said, gently nudging her friend to the sliding glass doors.

"Angela, I have work here to do," she retaliated, her voice flustered "Besides I've never taken 3 consecutive weeks off before. What am I going to do throughout all that time?"

"You know, what normal people do on a vacation. Relax, drink, take really hot long baths," Angela listed off, her hands shaking in excitement as she was able to move Brennan completely out of the Jeffersonian, and closer to her car.

"I can do all of those things in my apartment," Brennan said, grabbing a hold of the top of the car before Angela pushed her into the passenger's seat. "Why are you so fanatical about my departure?"

"Because Sweetie you need a break," Angela stressed; a winning smile on her face "Besides, you'll LOVE the place I set you up with…and the person," she said quieter, smiling as if she didn't say anything.

"I'm going with someone? Brennan asked, disgust raining her voice.

"Oh, relax. I guarantee you will LOVE your vacation partner," she ensured, her winning smile still in place as she gently pushed Brennan to her seat and closed the door.

"It's not a male hooker is it?" Brennan inquired unexcitedly, as Angela's door opened, and she sidled in next to her.

"Would you be disappointed if it was?" Angela shot back, her perfect eye brow climbing towards her hair line.

"I need intellectual stimulation along with sexual stimulation Angela," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Since when?"

"Since…" Brennan began, words forming in her brain…'_Since I found stimulation in mine and Booth's bickering'_…but refrained from leaving her mouth

Angela smiled; her smile holding as her phone announced its presence, her hand automatically going to the precise spot in her purse where it was located, before bringing it to her ear. "Shello?"

"I got him," Hodgins said merrily, pride sitting in his chest at the mission he completed.

"Good," Angela whispered evilly "She will be very happy."

"So will he."

A soft chuckle rose from her throat, before she uttered "Alright, I'll meet you later. Love you," across the line

"Love you too," Hodgins said meaningfully, before hanging up.

"Was that Hodgins?" Her friend's soft, and obviously nervous voice asked.

"Yeah," Angela said placing her cell phone back in her purse "He has your man candy."

Brennan sighed "You are lucky that I trust you, and that a series of uncomfortable hormones are being excreted to the point that I don't feel the need to voice I have no interest in cannibalism."

"At that I am," Angela said cheerfully, pulling up to the doors of the airport, and ushering her inside, with her bags slung over her shoulder. Angela checked Brennan in and led her to the terminal where she said her good bye, wrapped her arms around her and whispered into her ear "Have fun Sweetie."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said, her nerves relaxing as the stress free mood of a vacation started to set in, "For everything."

"No problem, your travel buddy has the hotel information," Angela said.

Brennan sighed, "Ok," she said "I should get going."

"Alright Sweetie, call me when you land."

"I will," she promised, giving her friend one last hug, before waving and walking through the tunnel. She climbed up the steps and into the plane, easily finding her seat in first class and placing her carryon luggage above her head, settling into the comfortable, white leather seats, before her jaw went slackened, and she saw a man that caught her eye.

He had dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. His arm was wrapped in a sling and he had a cocky smile on his face to match his 'Cocky' belt buckle.

"Hey Bones," He said, taking his seat beside her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Brennan growled, before she heard the flight attendant say "_We will be taking off in a few minutes, please buckle your seatbelts and secure your carryon luggage"_


	2. Unconcious Bonding

**An2: Just so you know, this hotel is real, the place is real, the awards are real.**

**Just so you know**

**Enjoy**

**Reviews are snuggled and loved**

* * *

**March 5, 2010: I finally got around to revising this chapter, hope it suits you all. I plan on writing/revising a LOT this weekend. During the Bones weekend, the inspiration always seems to flow, and Season 4 can't let ya down :D**

* * *

"Come on Bones, it isn't going to be that bad," Booth said, desperate to see his partner's beautiful eyes, which as of now where hidden under her hand.

Brennan sighed and looked up to him, silently granting his wish.

Booth smiled "There's those beautiful baby blues," he said softly.

Brennan felt an odd sensation in her chest, a flutter, or maybe a gentle skip, before her fingers pressed into her wrist and concluded that her pulse was normal. She shrugged it off, and finally spoke. "Ok so where are we going?" she asked "Angela wouldn't tell me."

Booth pulled out the piece of paper that Hodgins gave him and read off "The Post Ranch Inn in Big Sur, California."

"No wonder Angela sent us on this trip," Brennan huffed, resting her forehead against her closed fist.

"Ok Bones, what's the problem with the hotel? I think it looks nice," Booth admired, with a smile, looking at some of the pictures Hodgins gave him.

"Yes. I'm sure it does," Brennan argued "Because it was awarded the Excellence and Traveler's Choice Award for most romantic hotel."

"Oooooooooooooh," Booth dragged on, his smile falling. "Well it's ok. It's not like we…like we're a couple right?" he asked hesitantly.

"R-right," Brennan stuttered, looking him in the eyes, her own fear reflected in the dark chocolate orbs.

"Right." He finished.

"Ok," Brennan said, as they slipped into an uncomfortable silence, tension radiating off them in waves that would make a tsunami look like a splash made by a small child jumping in a pool.

As the night fell, and the cold set in, Booth finally broke the silence, looking over at her, and tilting his head at her chattering teeth.

"Are you cold?" Booth asked her quietly, his voice calming, and gentle.

Her knees pulled to her chin, her arms curled to her chest, she looked at him and nodded, trying to calm her shaking body "Yeah, a lit-tle."

Booth unbuckled his seat belt and stood, opening the overhead compartment, and shuffling some things around before pulling down a large, soft, black and gold fleece blanket, smiling at Brennan's questioning look.

"Hey, I always bring the Steelers Blanket," he said taking his seat again.

Brennan put her hands up in fake surrender "H-h-hey I-I'm n-n-not c-c-complaining," she stuttered.

Booth laughed and lifted the arm rest between them, resting a pillow against his side and holding the blanket up like a curtain, a reassuring smile on his lips as she stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Oh come on," he whispered, his voice like a lover's caress "It's obvious you haven't slept well for days."

Brennan huffed gently, and then obliged, turning and pressing her legs against the side of the plane as the pillow supported her lower back, and her head timidly fell to his chest. The blanket covered her body, and his arm draped over her side, his hand resting gently on her stomach, while the other rose, and ran over her hair, lulling her to sleep.

He lightly rocked her back and forth, whispering into her hair. "Sleep Temperance. We will be in California in no time, just a few more hours. Sleep tight, I will be here when you wake up."

Brennan smiled at his words, loving the 'I will be here when you wake up' part the most. She rested her hands on the strong arm that was rested over her stomach, slightly constricting her breathing, but she liked the pressure. She listened to the faint beat of his heart that she heard in his chest, sending her into a barely conscious state, the one action that sent her to sleep being the light kiss that was pressed to her forehead.

When the plane landed, it was still dark, and Brennan was still asleep. Booth smiled when he tried to wake her, but she only grabbed his shirt and whimpered something incoherent. Booth asked one of the flight attendants to grab the small things they brought onto the flight, while he pulled Brennan further into his arms and lifted her up.

It took a few minutes to find the rented car that was waiting for them, but once they did, Booth set a still asleep Brennan in the passenger's seat. He took his and her things from the flight attendant and thanked her, surprised as their other, larger bags, were brought to the car, and he tipped them both generously.

The hotel was easy to find, and the service off the bat was amazing. Bell-hops rushed out to the car and loaded the luggage in carriers, while Booth went into the hotel momentarily and checked them in, before returning to the car and pulling his sleeping partner from her seat. The valet parked the car and the bell-hops led him up to their room, opening the door for him, and pulling the luggage cart quietly into the room, nodding and ducking out of the room with a smile.

The room was beautiful, but it couldn't be appreciated properly in the dark, and he didn't want to risk Brennan waking up. He walked into the bed room and breathed heavily, the single bed taunting him, reminding him, that he wouldn't be sharing this that bed with his partner anytime soon.

He rested her gently on the bed, removing her of her jacket and her shoes, her body curled in only in a tank top and jeans, his hand resting on her hip, but moving as he refused to strip down his beautiful partner, no matter how uncomfortable sleeping in jeans was.

He pulled down the sheets and lifted her legs, bringing the cool, light blue fabric to her hip, and smiling as her face buried in a pillow, a small smile gracing her lips in her sleep, and his heart ached to leave her side, the want to watch her sleep, and stroke her hair, palpable as he pulled his hand away.

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, brief and barely there, but it brought a smile to his face. He whispered good night, and he gently touched her shoulder before he slipped from the bedroom and sat on the couch, sliding everything but his boxers off, and plopping on his back, bringing the Steelers' blanket over him and turning on his side, succumbing to sleep the second his eyes closed.

In the moment's Booth was asleep, his normal routine took hold, because no matter whether he was asleep, or awake, Temperance Brennan had a knack for slipping into his mind.


	3. Booth's Dream

**March 5, 2010: This one was short, and I thought, well 'what the hell?' and revised this one anyway. Now it's time to settle down a little bit, maybe relax a little bit, and possibly work on my new chapter for this story. I only have a little bit left to do, and I already have a cute idea for the chapter after the newest one. :D Yaya!**

_Booth's eyes opened, and he stared blankly forward, sitting up and looking around with curiosity widened eyes._

_He was in her bed, at her apartment, her scent enveloping him in a wonderful cocoon. _

'_How did I get here?' he thought to himself, looking around the room for any sort of life._

_It was still night out, and the curtains where pulled back to reveal the beautiful and pregnant moon. Silver lighting falling into the room, giving an unreal touch to everything he saw, including the beautiful woman standing in the door way._

_He didn't see her before, but gasped at her presence._

_She was wearing a simple white dress, but that simple white dress shone silver in the moon's light. Her blue eyes rimmed silver, and her skin reflecting the light of the moon._

_Long story short, to Seeley Booth this woman looked like a goddess, straight out of the myth._

_She stepped further into the room, and walked to his side, making absolutely no sound as she crossed over the hardwood floors._

_She reached out for his hand and he complied with her wish, covering her small hand with his and leaning down to press his lips to the skin under his thumb._

_She smiled and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and remembering once when talking to Angela; that she said she wouldn't be surprised if she walked into Brennan's office, and found her sitting in his lap. He laughed at her statement, but kept silent that he loved their proximity, and loved how they always sat just a little too close, and hugged just a little too long during their 'guy hugs'._

"_Don't leave me," he heard her whisper, his eyes floating to hers, a frown stretching against his lips at the sad and pleading look in her eyes._

"_I…will never leave you," he replied, bringing his hand to her cheek for emphasis._

_She smiled, that weak yet reassuring smile that made his heart skip a beat, and leaned her cheek into his hand._

_He watched as her blue eyes grew darker, and recognized the emotion swimming in them immediately: desire._

_The same emotion that he tried to keep from his eyes for 4 years now._

_She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, and he immediately knew where she wanted to go with this, but no matter how much he wanted her, needed her, he needed her, to be sure._

"_Temperance," he whispered, caressing her cheek slightly "Are you sure?" _

_She simply nodded and whispered "I've been ready for years Seeley Booth."_

_He never really liked when others called him by his full name, but when she said it; it seemed perfect, in every single way. _

_She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over his, hesitant at first, waiting for any sort of confirmation._

_He chuckled to himself and brought his hand to the back of her head, pressing her deeper into him; needing to be closer, while she rested her hands on his chest, and warmed his skin._

_He felt himself pushing forward, and found himself being pulled on top of the beautiful woman, as he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip._

_She let out a contented sigh as he trailed his fingers up her skin, creating trails of fire in their path._

_She shivered under his fingertips, and he ran his fingers over the skin of her stomach, grabbing the hem of her dress, pulling the fabric over her head, and gasping in awe at the sight of her beautiful pale skin._

_Her chest heaved under his gaze, and he pressed light kisses on her breasts, tracing the line where lace met skin._

"_Take it off," she ordered weakly._

_Booth chuckled and pulled her up into his arms, reaching around her back to release her breasts from their confines._

_He pulled the lace away and threw it on the ground, his lips moving to the mounds and kissing his way to the rose colored pebbles, aching for attention._

_He took one of her nipples into his mouth, his hips pressing harder into hers at her relieved sigh, smiling evilly and grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub as he pulled back and hovered a centimeter from where he was, and exhaled a cool breath onto her dampened skin._

_She shuddered under him, heat pouring from her core, and heating him through his boxers._

_His erection strained painfully, wanting to be inside her, and his lips moved to her neck, devouring her soft skin, and holding her tightly as her nails dug into his back and her shuddering escalated, crying out weakly and holding onto him tighter._

"_Oh baby," he whispered into her neck, as her orgasm subsided._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered breathlessly "I have to go."_

"_No," Booth said pulling back, brushing her damp hair from her face "Don't leave me," he pleaded._

_She reached up and brushed her fingers over his lips "I will never leave you," she said with a smile, before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a final kiss, before she disappeared…_

…And Booth woke up on the couch in the hotel room.


	4. Dreams, Screams and Lockdowns

**An: I personally love this chapter. When I looked back on it I thought that the B/B ness in this is such like, comfortable and teasing couple**

***sighs* If only If only...**

**So yeah Enjoy people!  
Reviews are always awesome**

**~*My goal is to get a least 100 reviews on this story*~**

**March 5, 2010: Wow this is getting really tedious. Only revised 4 out of the 52 chapters and I am literally driving myself crazy. Maybe it's just because it's almost midnight, or maybe it's because I wanna move forwards. I don't know, maybe a little time will finish up my newest chapter for this baby.**

* * *

"_Seeley!" she screamed in ecstasy as her partner thrust into her repeatedly, sometimes with speed and unbearable strength, other times slowly, tightening the coil in her stomach._

_But of course as we all know, there is no coil. It is only a metaphor._

"_Temperance" he hissed back, nibbling on her shoulder as he slid in and out of her quickly._

_She felt him slow his speed and fear turned her blood cold "Don't…stop!! Don't…ever…stop!" she said, trying to keep her breath._

"_Your wish is my command," he whispered into her ear, increasing his speed, and sending her moans up an octave._

_She felt that metaphoric coil tighten in her stomach, only a little bit more._

"_Not…very…long…Seeley. Come…with…me," she whimpered._

"_Very well," he said quietly, increasing his speed, and sucking at her neck, bringing her right to the edge._

_Just one more thrust, just one more._

_He thrust into her deeply, sending her bucking off the bed, and screaming his name. He felt her walls clench around him painfully, as her nails dug deep enough for blood, into his shoulder._

_She shuddered and flooded around him, while he poured into her, making them both feel drained, yet fulfilled._

_She felt the pressure as he fell on top of her, and loved the feeling. _

_She always loved that feeling, always cherished it when it happened in her dreams._

_He kissed her sweating forehead and moved off of her, ignoring her whines of protest._

_He pulled at her waist, bringing her to snuggle into his chest. She was never one to snuggle, no matter who she was with, but with Booth, even though it was subconscious, it made her feel safe, and protected. She rested her head between his neck and the pillow and felt him run his fingers up and down her back._

"_You are so beautiful," she heard him say._

_Brennan smiled, but something seemed weird; his voice seemed much realer then what it was seconds before, her mind whirling as she tried to solve the question in the change of his voice._

"_How is it that you look beautiful no matter where you are, or what you do?" she heard him ask._

_She smiled again, and shrugged her shoulders, snuggling into his chest closer._

_She felt his hand on her hair, noting that his touch seemed to be much more real, just like his voice._

_His fingers ran through her hair, and her heart sped up in fear, as she asked herself what was going on, stirring and jumping as soft pricks from his stubble brushed against her cheek and she heard his voice beckoning to her "Wake up Temperance."_

"Wake up," she heard again.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found Booth, the real Booth, sitting beside her, his hand in her hair.

"Morning sunshine," Booth said with a smile.

She smiled tiredly, and stretched gently "Where am I?" she asked, sitting up.

"In the hotel," Booth said, his hands being pulled back to his body "We landed when you where still asleep, so I didn't bother waking you up, and just carried you in here."

"And you slept where?" Brennan asked, still slightly disoriented.

"I slept on the couch, there is only one bed in the room," Booth said, motioning to the comfortable bed under them.

"Booth, you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, it could injure your back, no matter how comfortable it seems," Brennan said, pressing her fingers into his lower back "Does this hurt?" she asked.

Booth grunted slightly "A little, but that's just my normal pain," he pointed out.

"Pain isn't normal in your back, or at least it shouldn't be," Brennan shot back.

"Ok well we can go get massages and then I will feel better," Booth said, shooting out the first thing in his head.

"Why spend the money when I can fix it?" Brennan asked, adjusting her tank top so that her chest was covered further.

"Bones it's no big deal," Booth said, and before she argued he asked "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Brennan said, brushing her hair back.

"Why were you moaning my name in your sleep?"

Brennan's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep to her face "I don't know. I am not in control of my subconscious thoughts."

"You where dreaming about me," Booth said with a cocky smile "A pretty hot dream wasn't it?"

"You have no evidence, and you should be the one to talk," Brennan said, averting her eyes quickly to his erection and then back to his eyes.

Booth blushed and cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Booth," Brennan pointed out "It's obvious that you where dreaming about me in a sexual context by your discomfort. We have been partners for years, it's perfectly logical for you to incorporate me in your dreams and fantasies."

"Ok, the squint speak, is really annoying in the morning," Booth said standing up quickly "You want coffee?"

"Yes please," Brennan said, pulling herself out of the bed.

As Booth put the coffee in the coffee maker and fed the water through, he waited, watching the dark brown liquid slowly drip into the pitcher, one bead of water after the other.

Brennan groaned and adjusted her tank top again, quickly being annoyed and pulling the shirt over her head, throwing the covers back and rummaging through her belongings to find another, more comfortable shirt.

Booth roamed into the bedroom and saw the expanse of her back, his hand coming to cover his eyes "Whoa!" he screamed, shaking his head.

"Your maturity level is over-whelming Booth," Brennan said sarcastically.

"Geez Bones! Why do you not have a shirt on?" he asked desperately, trying to keep his erection from straining further against his sweatpants.

"Because my tank top can't fully support the fullness of my breasts and I find it very annoying," she admitted honestly.

"Ok, too much information," Booth said.

"You asked, and don't pretend that you don't find it stimulating," Brennan said again, observing his reaction to her half naked body.

"You know, I am going to check that coffee."

"Oh come on Booth! You have seen woman's breasts before," she said buttoning up a tight black t-shirt.

"Yeah, but just because I have seen others, doesn't mean I have seen yours," Booth pointed out, pulling cups down from the cabinet.

"Do you want to see my breasts?" Brennan asked.

"If I did, would I have reacted the way I did?" Booth asked while in his head he screamed 'YES!'

"Well, if you were direct you wouldn't have covered your eyes, but your already obvious erect-"

"Ok Bones!" Booth interrupted "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, I'm just trying to help you be more comfortable," Brennan said, taking the cup of coffee he poured for her.

Booth sighed "What would you like to eat for breakfast?" Booth asked.

"Depends, can you cook?" Brennan teased.

"Yes, I can cook," he growled, half offended

"Ok, surprise me," she said walking back towards the bedroom "But remember…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No meat for you," Booth said rolling his eyes.

Brennan chuckled and walked into the bed room; pulling her clothes out, and hanging the proper ones in the closet while folding the others neatly, and placing them in the drawers.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah?" she called, placing her suitcases in the closet.

"Any idea why this room is called the Cliff House?" Booth asked, walking into the bed room, with the pamphlet that Hodgins gave him in hand.

"Open the curtains I'm sure you'll find out," Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth stuck his tongue out at her and pulled the curtains apart, his mouth falling open at the sight before him.

Brennan walked behind him and looked out the glass doors, her own mouth falling open. The doors gave way to a large deck with wicker lounge chairs, stretching over a dark grey cliff that dipped down to the Pacific Ocean, a thin strip of beach keeping the cliffs from touching the ocean. On the cliffs there was one peninsula that reached out, covered with grass, which acted perfect, for any sort of star gazing or picnic.

"Told ya," Brennan added.

Booth growled and turned around quickly, throwing Brennan over his shoulder and locking her to his clavicle with his arm, and turning to walk towards the kitchen.

She laughed and thrashed violently "Don't make me hurt you," she threatened "I have a perfect shot to your kidney's from here!"

Booth chuckled and put her down, sitting her on the far edge of the counter that hooked to the stove.

"Geez Booth, I'm only teasing," Brennan pointed out.

"I am too," Booth said tapping his knuckle under her chin "Play nice and I might not toss you over that cliff."

Brennan rolled her eyes "You wouldn't have the guts," she challenged.

"Oh really?" Booth asked, his hands being placed beside her hips and leaning towards her, his face coming in close proximity to hers.

"Yes, really," Brennan said defiantly, not shaken by his actions.

"Hmm, let's just see about that," Booth said, slinging her over his shoulder again and stepping out onto the deck. A cold breeze off the ocean smacking them both in the face, as the smell of salt water floated up their noses.

Booth sat her on the edge of the deck, two hands on her side "Tell me the truth," he demanded playfully.

Brennan looked down beside her, slightly unnerved by being only inches from plummeting to sharp rocks below.

"About what?" she asked, her voice shaken.

"You were dreaming about me weren't you?" Booth asked.

"Never," she said looking into his eyes, her eyes challenging his every word and action.

Booth shrugged "Ok," he said tilting her back, sending her to claw at his back "Bastard!" she screamed.

"Tell me the truth," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered at the déjà vu, and nodded "Ok, Ok, I admit it, I had a dream about you, now let me down!" she said, hanging on tightly to his neck.

Booth smiled triumphantly and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up into his arms and setting her securely on the deck.

"See how easy that was?" Booth asked, as he pulled back.

Her hands trailed down his bare chest and pushed him back "That wasn't funny," she said, stomping into the hotel room and closing the sliding glass door, locking it and walking away.

"Bones! BONES! LET ME IN," he screamed, his hands slamming into the glass, while she sat in front of him on the bed's edge, nothing but a gentle smirk on her face.


	5. Tension

**An: I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND FAVORITING IT AND REVIEWING IT AND STORY ALERTING IT AND ALERTING ME AND ALL OF THAT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Ok, so here is some semi-angsty tension**

**And I am planning on how the first night together should go down. So I have a few options. It's your choice to see how it plays out**

**1) Full angsty fight, Brennan walks away, Booth follows, it goes from there**

**2)Really Fluffy, the two star gazing, and she remembers her mother and gets upset, Booth comforts her, and it goes from there**

**3)Go out to dinner and have just a little too much alcohol**

**xDDDDDDDDDDD  
All of these will happen some time or another *alcohol probably will be excluded***

**but which one would you guys like to play out first??**

March 6, 2010: 12:35 and I'm tired, and my arms are sore, and my head hurts, and I wanna go to bed, but I suffer for just another 20 minutes to revise this, post it, and yaddah yaddah...be grateful.

* * *

"Bones, let me in," Booth demanded "Now!"

"Hmm, no," Brennan denied with a smile.

"The food is going to burn," Booth observed.

"I know how to cook Booth, I won't burn it," she said with a smile, getting off the bed and walking into the kitchen to attend to the food.

Booth sighed and sat on one of the wicker lounge chairs, until she finally came back into the room.

"Bones, let me in," Booth said again.

"Maybe, on a few conditions," Brennan said playfully.

"I'm going to regret this, but ok, what are they?" Booth asked his head in his hands.

"You have to admit that you were dreaming about me, and you have to do what I want today, no complaining," Brennan said.

"I will do what you want, but I was NOT dreaming about you," Booth said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning in the chair to look out to the ocean.

"Whatever you say, I'm not the one locked out on the deck," Brennan said, raising off the bed and practically skipping out the door.

"Temperance Daesee Brennan! LET! ME! IN!" he screamed, slamming his hand on the glass.

Brennan's mouth fell open and she threw the door open "How the hell do you know my middle name? I never told anyone my middle name!"

"I read your file, remember?" Booth said, stepping through the door and into the hotel room "Thank you" he piped.

"Hell no," Brennan said, closing the door and tackling Booth to the ground, grabbing his arm and thrusting it behind his back, as she pressed her knee into his back and chuckled "Admit it."

"No!" he growled into the carpet.

She pulled his arm higher up his back, evoking a slight grunt from him "Admit it!"

"No!" he repeated again.

"I will dislocate your arm, and then relocate it and it will very painful," Brennan threatened, pulling his arm higher.

Booth yipped in pain "Ok, Ok! I admit it. I had a dream about you. 'Kay? Great, now we're even, now let me go!"

Brennan smiled triumphantly and stood up "Thank you," she mimicked.

Booth growled and pulled himself up; rotating his arm around in circles "I thought you already made the conclusion that I had a dream about you," he said simply.

"Yeah I already knew that you did, I just wanted to hear you admit it," Brennan said with a teasing smile, as she walked out of the room.

"Geez Bones," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You asked for it," Brennan said simply, stirring the eggs, and flipping over the bacon that Booth started cooking.

Booth huffed and sat down on one of the chairs at the table "You don't take shit from anyone do you?"

"I thought you would know that by now," Brennan said simply.

Booth sighed and picked up one of the small sculptures that sat on the counter, he turned it over in his hands, and threw it in the air, catching it as it fell down.

"Don't do that," Brennan ordered, slapping his hand and taking the sculpture from him "These sculptures are amazing. Very beautiful and expertly done. Don't break them!"

"Just put me in a straight jacket and throw me in the closet," Booth said sarcastically.

"Why?" Brennan asked confused "You aren't insane and I would feel bad if I locked you in a closet."

"Glad to see you have a conscious at least."

"Ok, enough with the sarcasm please. I know how to make you feel uncomfortable, and don't think I won't."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," Booth said "It's just…never mind."

"You're back?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah…" Booth said, squirming in his seat, pain shooting up his spine.

Brennan pulled on his arm "Come on, get up. I will fix it."

Booth groaned and stood up "Ok, work your magic knuckles."

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest, she pulled him back, cracking his back and moving in circles, pulling back and slamming her knuckle into his lower back, sending him stumbling forward, gasping at the momentary lapse of pain.

He leaned back and sighed "Thanks Bones," he said happily "How can you do that?"

"I have super powers," Brennan said with a smile, remembering their 'superhero' case.

Booth smiled "You want some help?" he asked, motioning towards the food.

"I'm almost done, but thanks anyway," Brennan said with a smile, pulling out plates that where in the cabinets.

"Ok," Booth said leaning back in the chair "What are you planning we do today then?"

"Angela told me they have hikes here, and that's what we are going to do," Brennan said, setting a plate of food in front of him "So eat up," she whispered quietly, the domestic feeling of serving him food, making her heart rate rise, and pump fear into her veins.

After finishing up with their breakfast and getting changed, the two headed out with their supplies to choose which trail they wanted to take.

"I say we take trail A up, then follow on D, around the mountain, then come back on F and dip down to the ocean, and take C back up to the hotel," Brennan said.

"Well look who the mountaineer is now," Booth teased.

"If it's too hard for you…"

"No, No, I can handle it thank you very much," Booth assured, smirking cockily.

Brennan chuckled "Ok, well then let's get going. Nacho Man."

"It's Macho, Bones. Macho," Booth said "Say it with me Ma-Cho."

Brennan rolled her eyes "Are you coming or are you just going to stall?"

Booth chuckled and followed after her, and their trek started, the trails rough and very exercise oriented as they circled the mountain, and took a break, 2 hours into the hike.

"Ok," Booth said, his hands on his knees, leaning over to catch his breath "You are crazy."

"Why?" Brennan asked, her hands on her hips, a smile grazing her lips.

"Because you single handedly chose the hardest trail they had," Booth said.

"Don't lean over like that," she said walking towards him, placing one hand on his back and one on his chest, straightening him up, and putting his hands over his head "Oxygen can circulate better like this."

Booth shivered under her fingertips as they pressed into his muscles and she brought his dream back to his thoughts.

Brennan felt his reaction to her touch and pulled away immediately. "Well um, we only have, about…4 miles to go," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"4 miles?" Booth asked weakly.

"You said you were tough enough to handle it," Brennan said, walking down the path. "Besides, it's all downhill from here."

Booth groaned and stumbled after her, his back and feet screaming in agony. After another 2 hours the two climbed up the final path back to their cliff house, their legs feeling like jello, their heads, backs, and feet all screaming in pain.

Brennan noticed that Booth's back was hurting, along with his feet, and she silently scolded herself for taking it so hard on him, remembering his injuries.

"Booth," she said catching his attention, once she opened the door to the room, "Sit out here for a little bit."

Booth looked at her confused, but decided it would be better to not argue, his arms shaking as he sat in one of the living room chairs, his body so spent and exhausted, that the second his eyes closed, he was sleep.

Brennan came back to find him sleeping in the chair, smiling gently at the sight before her, and walking over to him quietly. "Booth," she said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I am running the bath for you. I made sure the water was just the right temperature to calm down the irritation in your back and feet. I'm sorry for working you so hard," she said quietly.

"Aw Bones, you didn't have to do that," he said weakly.

"Actually I do," she insisted "If it wasn't for me your feet would be hurting, and in turn, neither would your back."

Booth smiled and stood up against his screaming muscles, reaching out and grabbing her elbow before she could walk away, and turning her to look at him.

"Booth, what are you-"

Booth's free hand, brushed along her jaw line, sending her eyes to flutter shut.

"Thanks Bones," he whispered quietly, before leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly.

Brennan stuttered to reply, but, couldn't make out anything coherent before he gave her his charm smile and walked towards the bathroom.

"It's the pain and the fatigue. Yeah…that's it," she said out loud quietly, as her fingers very gently brushed against the heated skin of her cheek.


	6. Your Call

**AN: Ok first of all this chapter was inspired by the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade**

**so thats the name of the song for the lyrics at the end.**

**This song is beautiful and I love it.**

**You guys should really check it out, and if you can - listen to it when you read this.**

**Enjoy guys**

**and thank you so much for the support**

March 6, 2010: Revision! Woot woot! Watching The Hero In The Hold :D One of my favorite episodes!

* * *

Booth walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, walking into the living room and looking upon Brennan sitting in one of the chairs with her laptop in her lap.

"Bones," Booth whispered tiredly "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not tired," she answered simply "I thought I would catch up on my book. My editor has been calling me non-stop."

Booth groaned and pulled a pair of boxers and sweatpants out of his suitcase, setting them next to him as he sat on the couch.

"How is your back?" She whispered shyly, her voice colored with guilt.

"A little better," Booth said.

"And your feet?"

"Much better," Booth said with a weak smile "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for. It's my fault I worked you so hard," she admitted, averting her eyes to her laptop, to stop herself from drowning in his warm brown eyes.

Booth smiled and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't sleep out here," she ordered quietly, her eyes roaming over his tired face.

"What?" Booth asked, the semi-conscious state sending him into a revere of confusion.

"I want you to sleep in the bedroom. It will be better for your back, and you slept out here last night. Now it's my turn," Brennan said.

He smiled and laughed gently "Are you sure?"

"You know me Booth," she said with a smile "If I wasn't I wouldn't say it."

"Good point," Booth admitted with a smile "I'll be right back," he said standing up and walking into the bedroom, changing into his boxers and sweatpants, walking out and kneeling beside her, leaning against the side and resting his head on her shoulder as he gazed at the screen "How's the writing going?"

Brennan chuckled and rested her head on his "Fine," she whispered, her heart slamming in her ears "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," he whined.

Brennan laughed "You sound just like Parker. If I read you a story and tuck you in will you go to sleep?" she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe…" Booth droned "Depends on the book."

Brennan chuckled and nuzzled her nose lightly into his hair "Go. Get some rest. You are going to be very sore tomorrow, but you should at least be well rested."

"I don't get tucked in?" Booth asked in his sad kid voice.

"Booth you're a grown man, you don't need to be tucked in anymore," Brennan argued quietly.

"Humor me," he whispered.

"Booth…"

"Please," he asked, his voice pleading.

Brennan sighed and moved the laptop from her lap "Ok," she said quietly "Get into bed."

"Geez Bones, I didn't know you liked me like that," Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan slapped his back and Booth jumped forward "Ow!" he said, turning his head to look at the red spot on his shoulder.

"You deserved it," Brennan said, pushing him into the room.

Booth chuckled and stumbled through the threshold, pulling the blankets back and flopping on the bed, jumping and thrashing with a goofy smile before finally stilling and brought his hands behind his head. "This is comfortable," he said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head "Get situated," she ordered.

Booth squirmed around and rested on his side, his back to the door, hugging a pillow close to his chest and looking up at her with sparkling, but tired eyes. "I'm situated."

Brennan smiled and pulled the blankets over his legs, stopping at his hips, before speaking. "Do you want me to cocoon you in?" Brennan asked playfully, an amused smile on her lips.

Booth chuckled "Nah, this is fine," he said "Thanks."

"No problem," Brennan said, leaning down and lightly kissing his temple, his eyes automatically closing, before her fingers ran down his arm tenderly. "Good night Booth."

Booth reached over and lightly squeezed her hand "Night Bones."

Booth held back a sigh of loneliness as he felt her hand slip away from his, he himself feeling completely cold except for that one spot on his temple, where she placed her soft lips.

That spot burned, compared to the freezing feeling he felt everywhere else. He felt better with her beside him, and he was almost certain, that without her, he wouldn't be getting much sleep at all.

He tossed and turned for the next hour, and Brennan listened from the living room, standing and timidly walking into the bedroom before she decided to get some sleep."Booth?" she asked, knowing he was still awake "Are you ok?"

Booth sighed and looked over to her "Not really," he said, sitting up "I can't get to sleep."

"Why not?" Brennan asked, coming to stand on the other side of the bed and gently sit on the edge.

"If I knew, I would fix it and be asleep by now," Booth said with a tired humor.

Brennan thought for a second and then whispered "Turn on your side, away from me."

"Ok…" Booth murmured confused; turning in the direction she wanted.

Brennan laid down in the same direction and pressed her finger tips to his back, applying small pierces of pressure up and down his spinal cord, branching off towards his shoulders, sides and lower back.

Booth groaned as pleasure surged through his back, from both the massage and from being touched by Bones, his Bones.

Her fingers roamed over the toned muscles in his back, her own hand movements relaxing her, and causing her eyes to close dangerously.

Booth felt himself falling into sleep, and he unconsciously reached back and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm over his waist and bringing it to his chest. He lightly kissed her knuckles and threw the blankets over her.

Brennan was too tired to fight him, and truthfully didn't want too, so she rested her head against the hard panes of his back and sighed happily, his heart beating gently against her cheek.

The two fell asleep in this position and didn't move for the rest of the night.

One with her face buried in his back, trying anything to get closer.

The other locking her wrist in his hand, desperate to keep her with him, never wanting to let her go.

'_Cause I was born to tell you I love you…_

_And I am torn to do what I have to…_

_To make you mine…_

_Stay with me tonight…_


	7. He's Your Solid Ground

**AN: Ok, I was crying through out writing this chapter. I was listening to a depressing song (The Last Song Ever by Secondhand Serenade) which inspired this chapter, after watching the season finale of Bones.**

**Memory Loss + Depressing Music = Crying at 2 in the morning while to write the next chapter of your story.**

**Nice combo huh?**

**So yeah, that's where the angsty and sad mood for this chapter comes it.**

**But yeah Enjoy peoples**

**Don't let me get you down**

**Ok, I also need people's help. I am in serious writers block, I want them to sleep together soon, and I'm leading up to that. I would love to hear your ideas about what happens next**

March 6, 2010: Revision successful! XD This seemed to take forever between rereading this twice, watching Bones, and messing with Farmville xD

* * *

Brennan was the first to wake, her cheek warm from the contact with Booth's back. She started to move, but realized her wrist was being held, his light heartbeat pulsing against her fingers.

At first, she was comfortable, but then her head caught up with her, the only thoughts running through her brain being…

_Too close, get away. Too personal, too intimate, get away. Run, anywhere, just get away._

Brennan's heart went into double time and instead of suppressing her thoughts; she followed her only reliable source of information, herself.

She pulled away slowly, making sure not to wake him, releasing her wrist from his grip and silently slipping off the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and pulled a blank piece of paper from her pile of work folders, and took a pen in her hand, scribbling as fast as she could and leaving the note on the counter.

'Woke up early, needed some fresh air. Be back later, I have my phone, if you need anything' she wrote, scribbling 'Bones' at the bottom.

She pulled her hair back in a loose and messy ponytail, and put her phone and a key to the hotel room in her pocket, slipping on her black heels and quickly leaving the room, the cold morning air calming her heated skin.

Booth – still asleep, turned over, facing towards the door, shivering involuntarily and pulling the blankets over his shoulder, his hands curling near his nose, taking in her scent that still lingered behind her.

Brennan followed the path away from the house, her mind speeding up, with every thought she went over.

_Why did you stay so close to him in the first place? You can compartmentalize, why in the hell is he an exception? Love isn't real – it's only a chemical reaction. A chemical cocktail of testosterone, estrogen, adrenaline, dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin – Yum. _

_He would never feel the same way…We aren't compatible. He believes in marriage, I do not. He believes and has experienced love before, I haven't. He wants the American Dream, or I guess that's what it's called, even though I don't understand that title. He wants to settle down, and have a perfect wife with beautiful children and a large yard with an annoying dog, encircled with a white picket fence. I don't want or need any of that._

_Not to be selfish, but wouldn't the person who lives by hope die by despair? I have no hopes, so why am I the one suffering?_

Brennan's heels dug into the sand as she sat back on one of the fallen rocks, her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Why am I the one suffering?" she repeated out loud.

No matter how much she was going to dread the call she had to make, she had no choice. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the all-too-familiar number.

"Hey sweetie!" Brennan heard Angela greet, her happy tone sending Brennan even further into her pit of despair.

"Hey Angela," Brennan said, rubbing her temple, her head pounding as thoughts ricocheted against her skull.

"Bren…what's wrong?" Angela asked, concern dripping from her voice like blood, as it creeps down your neck, originating from your ear.

Brennan sighed, every part of her being metaphorically being crushed by 500 pound weights "Ange – I need your help."

"Brennan, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Angela asked.

"There is no such thing as paradise," Brennan whispered, running her hand over her face.

"You and sexy FBI g-man alone, in one of the most romantic hotels in the country is pretty damn close," Angela argued, her sly fox smirk immediately floating to Brennan's mind.

Brennan felt unexpected tears well up in her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying, but at this point it didn't matter "Ange," she choked out quietly "I'm so confused."

"What's to be confused about Sweetie?" she asked, seriousness taking over her voice, obviously aware of Brennan's discomfort.

"Everything," Brennan said, tears freely falling to the sand "Everything I thought I knew turns out wrong. Everything I felt and thought was real has been altered. Everything I thought I had control over…isn't under control…"

"Like what?"

"My brain," Brennan said simply "My thoughts, my feelings, my actions."

"Ok, you're going to have to elaborate Sweetie," Angela said.

"Well," Brennan began, dreading that she will have to go over every terrifying detail "We both have been…playful, but not in a sexual way, just like two friends, but on that first night here, I had a dream about him, even though that's not really unusual for me, and I was able to get out of him that he was dreaming about me too, but…we work together, it isn't a surprise for us to include each other in our fantasies, but last night, was horrible."

"Ok…what made it so horrible?" Angela asked, internally squealing.

"Well yesterday we went hiking, and I chose the trail so, obviously, it was difficult, and once we got back to the hotel, his back and feet where hurting him. So I filled up the bath tub for him to relax his muscles, and before he went in he kissed my cheek and said thanks," Brennan said, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Angela smiled "Aww, how sweet."

"That's not the worse part," Brennan said defiantly "When he came back out I was writing the next chapter of my book and he knelt down next to me, and rested his head on my shoulder, asking me what I was doing, and involuntarily, I rested my head against his, and eventually told him to get some sleep, but then he started whining like a child and I made a witty remark sarcastically asking if I read him a story and tucked him in, would he go to sleep-"

"Let me guess, he said it depended on the book?" Angela asked, thinking this whole story was incredibly cute.

"YES!" Brennan exclaimed "And when I told him to go to bed again, he insisted on being tucked in, and it's Booth, so he wouldn't go to sleep until I did what he wanted. So I made sure he was comfortable and pulled the sheets over his waist, kissed him on the forehead and said good night."

"You kissed him?" Angela asked, asking to get yelled at.

"On the forehead…" Brennan repeated.

"Doesn't matter honey. Those lips of yours were dying to get a taste of that man candy," Angela said in her normal tone.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said plainly.

"It means you where aching to kiss him, and so you fulfilled your urge by making it as innocent as possible," Angela replied.

"Then why do I feel so empty and confused?" Brennan asked.

"Well, is that all that happened? You just tucked him in?" Angela asked, trying to make sure her 'diagnosis' was accurate, even though she was sure it was.

"No," Brennan said quietly "I was up for the next hour and heard him tossing, turning and sighing. So before I went to bed, I went into the room to make sure he was ok and he said he couldn't sleep. I asked him to lie away from me and I laid in the same direction and started a pressure therapy exercise on his back."

"You gave him a massage?" Angela asked "That's hot."

"It was only to relax him, but then before he fell asleep, he reached behind him and grabbed my wrist, and pulled my arm over him so my hand rested above his heart. He kissed my knuckles and then locked my wrist to his chest. He didn't let go of my hand for the whole night," Brennan said, slightly relieved that she was done with the story telling.

"Aww!" Angela squealed into the phone.

"Angela! This isn't one of your romance novels, it's confusing and unprofessional and it's making me stressed and paranoid!" Brennan said, denial, more than anger, rolling off her in waves.

"Well what do you want from me Sweetie? Because I know that the answer I am going to give you isn't going to be taken in lightly," Angela said, distraught in how to help her friend.

"I want answers," Brennan whispered.

"Love."

"What?"

"Love. That's your answer Brennan," Angela said.

"Love is-"

"Trust me I know," Angela said "I have heard you preach about it for years."

"I do not preach," Brennan said flatly.

"Ok, Bren, what you really need to know, is the depth of what love is. In Black and White, because that's the only thing you understand," Angela said.

Brennan sighed but she desperately needed answers, so she complied.

"Love is this beautiful feeling that two people share. It's never easy, and it's never painless, but that's the point. You work hard to get to that other person, and you work even harder to stay together. Sometimes it doesn't work out; sometimes it lasts a life time. You don't have to be identical in personality, and you don't always have to agree. Disagreements and differences are a good thing. They help you connect. But that's just what stabilizes it. You can't even do any of that if you don't know what the feeling is. You know you are in love when, when you can't get that person off your mind. You know you're in love with someone when they are the first priority when disaster strikes. You know its love when, you can forget all of your burdens in their presence. You know its love when everything you believe is turned upside down in a second, but you don't care because you feel safe in the arms of that person. You know its love when they hold you while you cry, and encourage you when you are down. You know its love, when they show up when you don't want them too, but inside you are elated, because you missed them so much…"

At Angela's last sentence Brennan turned her head to look down the beach, and just as she predicted, Booth was walking towards her, his hair messed up from tossing and turning, clad only in his sweatpants.

Brennan gasped and stood up, trying to hide the fact that she was crying throughout the conversation.

"Brennan are you still there?" Angela asked.

"Uh yeah…Angela I'm going to have to call you b-back," Brennan stammered.

"O…Ok?" Angela phrased as a question.

"I will talk to you later, thanks for all of your help," Brennan said quickly closing her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

Angela looked at her phone and shrugged, closing it and getting back to her work.

Brennan stood and turned to walk away, but Booth called out "Bones wait!"

Brennan stopped instantly and turned to him, slightly gasping when he was right in front of her.

"Bones," he said instantly "What's wrong?"

Brennan looked down and shook her head "It's nothing," she lied.

Booth brushed his knuckle under her chin and forced her to look at him, his dark chocolate eyes alone sent a tear crashing over her eye lids. His hand was brought to her face slowly, his thumb brushing the tear away, leaving fire in its track.

She looked into his eyes again, they were speaking to her, even though, that's impossible, she was able to read them. They said 'I won't ask questions. I'm only asking you to trust me.'

Brennan nodded slightly, and looked to him questioningly 'What now?' she asked silently.

Booth brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled to his chest, encircling his arms around her tightly.

Brennan melted into his grip and clutched at his back, closing her eyes tightly as more tears fell down her face, and fell onto his skin.

He fingers ran through her soft auburn tendrils and his lips pressed a gentle kiss against her hair. "Ssh, it's ok," he whispered "It's ok."

Brennan closed her eyes tightly, and bit her lip, Angela's words coming to echo in his ears. _'You know its love when they hold you when you cry…'_

"Come on," she heard him say, and felt his chest pull away, her shoulder being weighed down by his arm, as he pulled her to his side

Brennan nodded and followed as he led her down the thin strip of beach, reaching the graveled path and walking up to their room.

He silently opened the door and waited for her to step out of her heels, closing the door and leading her towards the bedroom, and sitting her on the edge before she laid her head on the pillow, and curled her knees to her chest.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, scooting closer to her and lying on his side. He draped his arm over her and pulled her closer, until her back pressed snuggly to his chest, and his hand covered one of hers reassuringly.

Brennan brought the hand that was covered by his closer to her face, his thumb coming to run gently over her cheek, brushing away her tears, and comforting her in her time of need.

She turned her head slightly, and lightly kissed his cheek "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Booth asked, just as quiet.

"For holding me when I needed it, and for not asking any questions," she whispered, turning her head back to its normal position and resting it on the pillow.

Booth smoothed her hair back with his hand and kissed her temple lightly "No problem Bones," he said, resting his head against hers again "No problem at all."

"You would do anything for me wouldn't you?" she asked out of the blue.

Booth was slightly taken aback, but decided to answer in truth "To some extent yes. I would do anything for you Temperance."

"Can I take advantage of that right now?" she asked.

"Of course," he assured "What do you need from me?"

"Promise me something," she asked quietly.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, a fresh sheen of tears making their escape from her eyes.

Booth knew not to jump to conclusions when it came to Brennan, but he was pretty sure she wasn't just talking about right now.

Everyone she has ever cared about has walked out in her life. Seeing her in this kind of pain always broke Booth's heart, and he never wanted to hurt her like that, which is why early in their friendship and partnership, he secretly swore, that he would show her, that not everybody leaves.

"I promise," he whispered.


	8. Unfortunate Interruptions

After about a half an hour of silent tears, she fell into a sound and deep sleep between his arms, his fingers running through her hair as she slept lovingly.

He was glad that she let him comfort her, but he still wondered what made her so upset, but Booth knew that he couldn't push her, and if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

Booth was startled from his thoughts when she stirred in his arms. He started to pull away but noticed she was just rolling onto her other side, her eyes still closed.

He stayed still as Brennan slung her arm over his hip, and moved herself closer to him.

Booth smiled and ran his fingers over her arm, curling his arm behind her back and resting his hand on her shoulder, fingers facing towards him.

Her right hand rested on the pillow near her head, her palm facing towards the sky, her fingers curling towards her palm delicately.

Booth moved closer to her and rested his left palm next to his head, like hers was. He moved closer and brought her hand into his palm, curling his fingers between hers. He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead against hers, brushing the tip of his nose with hers.

Booth chuckled when he saw a slight smile form on her lips, his right hand reaching up from her shoulder, and brushing the back of his fingers lightly against her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open and their gazes met, her blue grey eyes surrounded by pink, slightly swollen skin. It was obvious she was crying, but that didn't hold back the beauty that always swam in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, brushing his fingers over her cheek again.

She gave him a weak smile and spoke quietly "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked, running his thumb under her eye.

Brennan shrugged slightly, her eyes closing as he ran his finger under her eye "A little better."

"Good," Booth said, his palm resting on her cheek "I don't like it when you are upset."

Brennan smiled "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't like to see you cry. I want to protect you, and every time I see you cry, I feel like I'm failing miserably," Booth said hesitantly.

"I think you're wrong," Brennan said simply.

"And why is that?"

"If I never got upset, and never cried, you would never have a chance to step up and make me feel better," Brennan said, her fingers closing on his fingers that were clasped to her palm.

"I make you feel better?" Booth asked quietly, smiling widely.

Brennan nodded, her forehead never leaving contact with his "You always make me feel better."

Both of them felt heat rising in their stomachs, a strange desire pulsing through their veins. Brennan shivered as he stroked her cheek, trailing his fingers down her neck, following the line where fabric met porcelain skin.

"Booth..." Brennan whispered.

Booth tightened his grip on her hand and leaned forward hesitantly. As their lips were about to meet someone knocked at the door.

Booth and Brennan groaned, and Booth whispered "Don't answer it."

"We…we have too," she said, pulling away slowly.

Booth sighed and sat up as she slipped out of the bedroom. He ran his hand over his neck and sighed. _Too good to be true, it's never going to happen._

Brennan wrapped her arms around herself tightly and walked to the door. She brushed her hair behind her ears and opened the door "Yes?" she asked confused.

A woman with blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail, clad in her Post Ranch Inn t shirt gave her a reassuring smile "Hello ma'am. I'm sorry to disrupt you but I am going around the hotel telling everyone that we are having a special star gazing tonight. There is supposed to be a meteor shower visible in our location."

"Right," Brennan said, remembering that she heard something about that "What time?"

"At 10:30."

"Ok," Brennan said nodding "Thanks."

"No problem," she said with a smile "I hope to see you there."

Brennan nodded and smiled in thanks as the woman walked towards the next house. Brennan closed the door and turned back towards the bedroom door, smiling at Booth's form leaning in the door frame "What was that about?" he asked.

"There is supposed to be a meteor shower that will be seen from this area, so they are having a special star gazing thing for people who want to watch it," Brennan said.

"Cool, do you want to go?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded "If you are ok with it."

"I'm in for it. It should be beautiful," he said "What time?"

"10:30."

"What time is it now?" Booth asked.

"It's almost 4," Brennan said, looking over to the clock on the stove.

"So what do you want to do in the spare time?" Booth asked.

"I'm hungry, do you…um…want to go out to eat?" Brennan asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure," Booth said "But I get to pay."

"I'm perfectly capable of paying Booth," Brennan argued.

"Yes, I know, but I want to pay," Booth said, pulling one of his shirts over his head and shoving his wallet into his back pocket.

Brennan sighed "You and your alpha-male tendencies," she said, slipping her heels on her feet, growing 2 inches in height.

"That's why it's fun to be together," Booth said, flipping the key between his fingers "It wouldn't be the same if we didn't bicker."

"That's true," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth returned the smile, happy that she was smiling, happy that she wasn't compartmentalizing, or didn't seem to be compartmentalizing. He knew they would have to talk about this, and she knew it too, but right now it wasn't the time. They just wanted to be together, so they could try and relieve some of the tension. Much of that tension would've been relieved earlier in one of the best and hottest kisses of their lives, which might have led to something more, but no! The whole world had to conspire against them, and send someone to interrupt them.


	9. Starlight Starbright

**AN: YAY PEOPLE WON'T BE MAD AT ME TONIGHT!!!!!**

**So yeah, well here is chapter...which ever it is, because truely, right now, I can't remember**

**WARNING: PREPARE FOR SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

"We should get over there early," Brennan suggested, sending a forkful of salad into her mouth "I will be able to determine the best place to watch at."

Booth chuckled "Eager to get a good seat?" he asked.

"Of course," Brennan said, wiping away a stray speck of dressing near her lips.

"Well, I guess that's reasonable. Want to go now?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said, taking another sip of her water as Booth flagged down the waiter.

The young man gave them the check and Booth threw the money on the table. He stood up and offered his hand to Brennan, who took it gladly. He helped her out of her seat and they both thanked the waiter.

"Have a good night," he said as the couple walked away.

"You two," they called back.

Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her out of the restaurant. They silently followed the trails down to the peninsula that was visible from their deck. A few people where there when they showed up, but not many.

The hotel workers had set out large blankets for anyone who wanted one. Booth picked one of them up and pinned it to his side with his arm.

"Alright Bones, choose the spot," Booth said, rubbing her back slightly.

Booth chuckled and looked up to the sky. It wasn't dark yet, and the sun was rushing into its set over the ocean.

Brennan pondered her decision and walked forward. She stopped in one position and looked to Booth "Here," she said.

Booth nodded "Yes Ma'am," he said flapping out the quilt and letting it fall to the ground.

Brennan sat on the blanket, hugging her knees, while Booth laid back on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"How long till its dark?" Booth asked.

"I'm not an astrologist Booth," Brennan said, smiling over her shoulder, which sent Booth's heart racing.

"Maybe not," Booth said, sitting up, their shoulders brushing "But you are a genius."

Brennan smiled her sweet smile and looked towards the sunset. She was momentarily mesmerized by the splash of colors. Bright yellows fading to soft oranges, which faded to violet blue, ending in a stretch of dark navy and black.

"I would say, 20 minutes," Brennan estimated, pursing her lips, and taking her lower lip between her teeth.

Booth found her innocent acts, pursing her lips, shrugging her one shoulder when she talked, and smiling over her shoulder at him, extremely adorable and sexy.

His fingers twitched involuntarily, aching to touch her. To hold her as close to him as possible, and bruise her soft lips so that everyone knew that she was his.

Brennan turned her eyes and him and tilted her head slightly, his eyes were rimmed black, and his lips were drawn into a straight line "What?" she asked.

Booth shook his head "Nothing," Booth said, turning his gaze out towards the sunset, silently thinking it was much more beautiful when it was reflecting in her eyes.

Brennan stretched and laid back on the blanket, looking up to the sky that was slowly being consumed by the creeping color of navy.

Booth gazed at her slightly, afraid of being caught. He looked over her every curve, committing it to memory.

Brennan watched as the few stars appeared and pulled on Booth's arm "Lay down," she commanded.

Booth chuckled, loving her forcefulness, and complied with her wish, lying on his back, their shoulders slightly overlapping each other.

After situating themselves the sky dived into darkness, faded lights poking through the darkness here and there.

After a few more minutes the stars were shining brightly, twinkling against its black background.

"Wow," Booth said, his head looking to the sky.

"I know," Brennan said quietly "You don't get to see the stars much in the city."

"It's a shame," Booth said "This is so beautiful."

Brennan looked at her watch "It's going to get a lot more beautiful in about 15 minutes."

"You know what you're supposed to do when you see a shooting star right?" Booth asked turning his head to look at her.

Brennan turned her head and looked at him, confusion etched in her face "No…"

"You're supposed to make a wish," Booth said, with a slight chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because it's a tradition. When you see a shooting star, you close your eyes, and make a wish," Booth said.

"Well what do I wish for?" Brennan asked.

"Anything that you want," Booth said.

"You realize that it won't come true," Brennan said defiantly.

"Well let's just see about that. When the meteors come, make your wish, and don't tell anyone. And if it ever comes true, you can tell me. And when you're on your death bed and it doesn't, then I will formally say that you were right," Booth said.

"That's a very wide spread deal. I could die unexpectedly, or you could die before me," Brennan pointed out.

"Possibly," Booth said "But I do know we won't be dying anytime soon."

"How do you know?" Brennan asked.

"Because I will make sure of it. When I wake up in the morning, my top priority is to make sure that you are safe," Booth said.

"Aww my little protector," Brennan said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not little," Booth said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

Brennan chuckled and looked up "Want me to show you the constellations?"

"Sure," Booth said.

"Ok," Brennan said, resting her head closer to his, so that she could get a slight few of where he is looking. She pointed up "You see that one star in the middle that's really bright? And it has three stars to its top right, top left, and bottom left corners that look the same distance from it?"

"Yeah," Booth said.

"You see the one star to the bottom right that is further away than the others?"

"Yup," Booth said, taking in her perfume with happiness.

"Now from the top right, and the bottom left, and do you see two stars on each side that look like wings?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth said.

"That's Cygnus, the swan," Brennan said.

"Geez, that's a big constellation," Booth said, envisioning the swan in the sky.

"Ok, do you see the three stars in that straight line?"

"Yes," Booth said, automatically seeing where her fingers were pointing.

"You see the two stars, directly under the first and last star, forming 90 degree angles?" Brennan said.

"Yes," Booth said "Oh wait I know this one!"

Brennan laughed "Ok which one is it?"

"Aquarius!" Booth said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Good job Booth!" Brennan said sarcastically.

"Alright give me another," Booth said excitedly.

"You see the four stars in the diamond?" Brennan said, her voice hinting sadness.

"Y-yeah," Booth said hesitantly.

"You see the two bright stars at the end of them?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth said.

"That's…Del-delphinius," Brennan said sadly.

"You and your mother's favorite," Booth said, turning his head to look at her, sadness etched in her eyes.

"Yeah," Brennan said, looking down to her feet.

Booth pulled his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him "Are you ok Bones?"

Brennan laid her head on his chest, finding comfort in his rhythmic heartbeat.

Booth rested his head on hers, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "It's alright Bones," he whispered "Everything is going to be alright."

Brennan rested her hand on his chest and nodded "I know," she whispered "Just, let me-"

"I will," Booth interrupted "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Booth," Brennan whispered.

Booth smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He looked up and saw the first glowing rock shoot across the sky "Bones, it's starting."

Brennan glanced up, her head still resting on his chest, as another one streaked by, then two, then three, then two again.

Booth and Brennan heard gasps and whispers of awe as the space rocks shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," Booth whispered to Brennan.

Brennan found it cliché, but gave in, she closed her eyes and silently made her wish, locking it in the vault of her brain, never to be uttered again.

Booth did the same, but the wish didn't go into a box, sealed with impenetrable steel, it floated in his mind, drifting throughout his brain in a painful leisure.

"_I wish that we she would see how madly in love I am with her…" _made it's leisurely stroll through the lobes of his brain, punching Booth in the gut every time Booth said that it would never happen.

"_I wish I knew what these feelings for Booth are, and if it is love, I wish that it would be reciprocated," _was what was bouncing off the steel chambers in her mind, failing to penetrate its walls.

Brennan looked up to Booth as his fingers tangled in her hair, that black ring was back again, and his brown eyes bore into her, making her feel naked and vulnerable.

Her eyes looked scared, but she knew she wasn't scared. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, trailing down her cheek and neck.

Brennan shivered and closed her eyes as he caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.

"Kiss me," she urged.

Booth smiled and nodded, his other hand reached up to her cheek and brought her lips delicately to his.

Fireworks blasted behind their eyes, and both partners reached to pull the other closer. The kiss was deepened and heightened, as Brennan was pulled on top of him.


	10. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I am so happy that you guys love my story so much! And I'm so glad that I got my goal. My story has been reviewed over 100 times! YES!

So I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story personally!

**_Reviewers:_**  
carcar135

csimesser1

mustanggirlz07

SamanthaMartin

animeluvr8

WaterLilies98

RK ()

alyss1

Rae ()

HawkAngel XD

:D ()

ilovemclife

Bones-Buffy-Addict

Boneslover ()

crazycamera

exclu1221

bblove ()

bonetrek

bb-4ever

melina-emanuela

bones83

Celticgina

loveless-romantics

RowdyRomantic

amtangel ()

NellietheItalianOne

bb=love ()

Aching Bones

GreyBones

mindquaker

lyssalovie

Lunchbox Vanity

PyraticalNonsense

Bluesdj

Mara look-a-like

SimonJester479

Meroly

bonesfanatic

RavensIvy

annekebb4ever

BonesnBooth

piu-mosso

Nonna Minerva

CSINaomi

THE QUEEN OF THE LAB

boothandbones4ever

2 lazy 2 log in ()

TemporalBONES

kimberd

evening rose

**_Story Alert_**

becky207

CrazyMultiShipper

supershipper

ark030288

RowdyRomantic

Spike's luv 13

Akasha-0703

this-is-SPARTA

DavidBluva

zefirekx

bonetrek

gemmalouise

navalgirl

exclu1221

bones83

Xapis

SerenityMeiMei

TemporalBONES

pudge05

danniellag

StarlitDreamer83

Mrs Max McDowell

MerDer

wldct6

dgh204

BB-lover14

TempeGeller

Laws Of Physics Don't Apply

Storms321

Smuffin23

loveless-romantics

rhiannon383

alyss1

AdrinaFairy

amosthegreat

astig01

watashikirei

angellover91

MaricopaPrincess20

squinter

4everBooth

CharmedXBones

anni65

live love and eat

JessTheTemp

WaterLilies93

misstvjunkie

Tivalover

animeluvr8

Akane Nyx

kiwi224

mustanggirlz07

EmptyHanded85

duckidoll1239

FanGirl118

Maglio Hays

carcar135

malfano

sylvia1958

shadyrenee

anteffy1

bb-4ever

KendraC

csimesser1

kcarter1

sweet-captor

She Who Shall Go Nameless

traveler8881448

TheImastrong

Logan and Rory's Ace of Hearts

horsebuddy1888

Lunchbox Vanity

PokerPrincess7

MerDer88

aliceandjasper4evr

gatorfan13

Dancing Firecracker

PyraticalNonsense

CSINaomi

liendp

boothandbones4ever

emv92

georgia77

phantomcsiwriter

Serendipity73

BJ111

chocolab1992

Mara look-a-like

BonesnBooth

mlalderm

wishyouknew222

Astrophysics Rock

Brennanienne02

Shadowofyourdreams

Grimindome

jordayna

SimonJester479

McGiva

U Colour My World

Pheonixsong07

RavensIvy

annekebb4ever

sonya13

SmittenbyEdward

LadyBug146

Jennalynna

destiny7887

piu-mosso

KK1987

Nonna Minerva

FilmGeekandProud

THE QUEEN OF THE LAB

rbeth108

Horsegrad13

hokiegal31

weirdosrcool2

Aroon1190

avidtwilightreader08

evening rose

Justmehere

Keleidscope

one-of-a-kind-girl

**_Favorite Story_**

mustanggirlz07

malfano

rak22705

xxBones08

bones83

melina-emanuela

bb-4ever

Babolatpro880

bigbrownies

kaplode

KendraC

SamanthaAnn0303

csimesser1

Brennanboothfan

Shottingstars

lyssalovie

Janewaygirl

Brennanienne02

xemoxtionalx

Lunchbox Vanity

DancingFirecracker

Americanchick

boothandbones4ever

Ptiplouf

Meroly

Shadowofyourdreams

whoisliba

RavensIvy

EmpressDCM

Laura23Bones

SmittenbyEdward

watched 2 much tv

lydiag1984

abc123abc

Shann51

kimberd

Perfect Pirate Captain

amarillo

Lover's Pen

avidtwilightreader08

evening rose

Justmehere

hollygolightly777

one-of-a-kind-girl

m0rg4ndy

LETS GO FOR 200 REVIEWS!!! xD


	11. We've All Waited For This Moment

**AN: I stayed up until my eyes were dry, writing this over 3 times because My computer kept freezing. I freakin slave for you people! No just kidding, but I do work hard, and I really appreciate your support. Well here it is, the moment we all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

The door knob jingled as Brennan slid the key into the lock and pulled it out quickly, slamming the heel of her hand on the door, which threw the door open.

Surprisingly, they were able to successfully make their way from the peninsula to their room, while keeping both their mouths and hands on the other.

The couple stumbled into the room and Booth slammed the door shut with his foot.

Brennan's fast fingers were delayed from unbuttoning the last buttons of Booth shirt's by her own shirt being pulled over her head.

Booth ran his hand up her bare arms, sending shivers up her spine. His fingers ran lightly over her breasts and down her belly, enticing a muffled moan into his mouth.

Brennan tore the last buttons from his shirt and pushed it to the ground, pressing her bare skin against his, devouring his mouth hungrily.

Booth reached behind her back and grabbed her ass, supporting her weight as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Booth moved forward and pressed her back against the wall, near their bedroom door, he detached his lips from hers and devoured her neck, sucking and nipping at the most sensitive places.

Her erotic gasps and moans constantly pressed her breasts into his chest causing his pants stretched uncomfortably.

He ran his fingers over her ribs that were outlined under her breasts. He felt control start to slip away and didn't want this to be a quick fuck against the wall. He pulled his mouth from her neck and looked into her darkened blue eyes.

"Not here," he whispered.

She nodded silently and kissed him slowly and passionately as he carried her the small distance to their bedroom.

He laid her down slowly, and pulled back to look at her.

The moon shone through the door and gave everything in the room a silver tint.

She looked like a goddess to him. Her blue eyes shone silver, her porcelain skin reflected the silver light, making her look even paler, like a valuable metal that couldn't be touched. The tips of her hair were silver, making a distorted halo that surrounded her head.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Brennan blushed. She had been told before that she was beautiful, but it never sounded as sincere as Booth said it.

Booth chuckled and placed his knees on each side of her thighs, and placed his hands on each side of her head, careful not to press on her hair "There is no need to be embarrassed," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her flushed cheek.

She smiled, and ran her pointer finger over the muscles in his shoulder "Well you are the master, so what are you waiting for?"

"The master?" Booth asked, slightly confused.

"Of love making," Brennan said in her sexy and innocent voice.

Booth smiled his wide and goofy grin, but had to make sure she was ready "Are you sure?"

"Make love to me Seeley Booth," Brennan whispered, as his lips covered hers hungrily.

He trailed kisses down her throat, passed over her bra, and continued his trail down her belly, stopping at the hem of her jeans.

He unbuttoned the button on her jeans and undid the zipper. He tugged on her tight black jeans and pulled them swiftly off her legs.

The aroma from her sex sent him into a swirl of dizziness as he climbed his way back on top of her. He leaned down and passionately kissed her, before devouring her throat once more.

The moans he pulled from her sent him wild. He wanted to memorize every sound that she made, along with what he did to make them.

He wanted to know what would make her moan, what would make her groan, what would make her beg, and most importantly, what would make her scream.

She would scream before this night was over, he would make damn sure of it.

He kissed the hollow of her throat as his finger traced where lace and silk met hot porcelain skin.

"Take it off," she ordered breathlessly.

"You are demanding tonight aren't you?" Booth said playfully as his arm snaked around her back and quickly flicked the clasp out of place.

Brennan looked at him mischievously and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head and slid the straps down her arms "Nothing," she said throwing the bra to the side. Her nipples stretched as she watched him hover over her. They craved attention, but she wasn't able to vocalize the plea.

Booth answered her silent thoughts and trailed his kisses down her chest, his climb up her breast was too slow for Brennan's liking and made her crave more of him, but the result was more then she anticipated.

He swirled the taut rosy pebble with his tongue, bringing it into his mouth and sucking it gently. He flicked it with his tongue and scrapped his teeth over the nub, pulling a strangle groan of pleasure from the beautiful woman under him.

Dreams of her flooded back to his mind, but this time it would be different. This time it was real, and he wouldn't let her run away.

He pulled back and blew a cold breath over the wet skin, before moving to the other deprived pebble. He repeated his process, massaging the opposing breast through the whole procedure.

After both breasts were properly attended too, his target moved south.

He kissed his way down her belly again until his lips brushed against a lacey fringe.

Just by the smell he could tell that her panties were soaked through. The smell sent him wild, and he licked his lips in response. He hooked his thumbs in the thin scrap and pulled it away from her, throwing it down to the ground.

His fingers ran over the auburn curls that he revealed and moved closer to her sex, immediately getting covered in her juices.

"You are so wet Temperance," he observed "Do you really want me that bad?"

"Hell yes," she said, throwing her head back "So…long," she gasped "I've wanted you…for…so long."

Booth felt his heart flutter, and he unexpectedly thrust two of his fingers into her, pumping in and out of her slowly, cataloging every gasp and moan in his memory.

'_I love you Temperance. Oh my god you will never know how much I love you. I can't even wrap my head around it. I have wanted you for so long; I have needed you for so long. I love you Temperance. You and only you. You make me so happy, I love you so much' _

These sentences were screamed in his head, but he held his tongue. He wouldn't let her run away, and telling her all of that would scare her off. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He unexpectedly felt his control slipping away and he reluctantly pulled his fingers away from her, and stood up, ignoring her whines of disappointment.

"Temperance," he whispered "If I don't you are going to have a very disappointing night."

She huffed and waited as he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kicked them away.

Brennan's eyes widened, and internally she was impressed, VERY impressed. Of course she had dreams and fantasies, but as always, reality was SO much better.

Booth chuckled and pressed her shoulders onto the bed, hoisting himself over her, so that he hovered once again. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his erection brushing over the soft skin of her stomach.

She groaned into his mouth and took him in her hand.

He gasped and whispered "Temperance, don't do that."

"I need you," she whispered. "I need you inside me now."

Booth chuckled and pulled away from her hand. No matter how much he wanted to fulfill her wish, he still wanted to see her squirm. So he positioned himself right at her entrance, and waited.

Brennan whined and wasn't having any of this. She has waited four years for this dammit, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. She thrust her hips forward, taking the head of him into her.

Both of them gasped at the contact, and Booth followed her lead, sliding into her slowly.

In the beginning his speed was constant, slow and passionate. But once he felt his control slipping again ever so slightly, he quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her quickly, and all the way to the hilt.

Brennan gasped and groaned as he probed the one spot that no one had ever reached before. She felt overwhelmed with pleasure, and knew that she would be taking a flying jump over the edge in no time.

He could tell she was going to come, but he knew he had to coax it out of her, before he beat her to the punch.

He leaned over and nipped the bunch of nerves behind her ear "Come for me Temperance," he whispered, lightly sucking her neck, the sweet and salty taste of sweat touching his mouth.

Her breathing escalated even more, and she shuddered slightly. Her hands clenched the sheets as her teeth ground together.

"Don't hold back from me sweetheart," he whispered, kissing the hollow of her neck.

His words sent her over the edge. She shuddered and her hands tore at the sheets. Her shudders grew violently and her walls clamped onto him painfully.

He continued thrusting into her to prolong her orgasm, feeling his cock twitch as she screamed his name.

"SEELEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her nails tug into his shoulder, and she flooded around him.

Booth growled her name loudly as he thrust into her once, twice and blasted into her with a tiring and unknown force.

The two fell on top of each other, eyes close, breathing heavy, and sweating pouring from each other, gluing them together.

Booth was the first to open his eyes, and kissed her moisture covered temple, pushing the hair that clung to her forehead back, as he reluctantly rolled off.

"Bones?" he asked quietly when she didn't open her eyes.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked into his brown ones, breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked, half terrified.

"I just thought," she began "I thought this was a dream. It all seemed too amazing, too good to be true, too perfect. I expected to open my eyes and find myself sleeping on the couch," she said through chuckles.

"Is that a complement?" Booth asked.

"On your part yes," Brennan said with a smile, turning her head to look at him.

'_I love you_' "Well the pleasure was all mine Dr. Brennan," Booth said in a fake professional accent.

"Oh no it wasn't," Brennan said "I don't know about you, but the pleasure was more than I ever dreamed I could feel."

Booth chuckled and kissed her temple again, pulling from her a contented sigh.

"We've waited for this for so long," she whispered, as he leaned on his left forearm, using his right hand to caress her cheek.

"I know," Booth whispered, brushing the clinging hairs back.

"I'm glad I don't have to wait anymore," Brennan said, her eyes boring into him with an intimate seriousness.

"So you don't have any regrets?" Booth asked, his fears being just that question.

"Not at all," Brennan said with a weak smile.

"Good," Booth began "Because I don't either," he finished, motioning with his hand to come closer. When she did, and brushed his knuckle under her chin and brought her lips to his for a light and tender kiss. "Come here," Booth said leaning back on his side and opening up his arms.

Brennan inched closer to him and felt his left arm go around her back, as his right arm pulled the sheets over the two.

Booth settled into the pillow and Brennan settled into Booth, her head resting against his chest, just under his chin. Her left arm was draped over his side, and her right hand rested on his chest.

Booth's right arm rested on her hip, and while he waited to be overcome by sleep, he traced thin lines from her hip to her ribs and back down.

He managed to pull more contented sighs from her while doing these exercises, but the sighs stopped as she fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek and she snuggled her head further into his chest. He played with her hair as she slept and the last words he uttered before he joined her was "I love you"


	12. Making Up For Time Lost

**AN: Quick Updates for the win!**

**I thought that since I was home alone I get another smutty chapter out there.**

**So yeahs enjoy ppl **

March 6, 2010: Wow revising this was a bitch. xD

* * *

Booth looked down on the sleeping woman in their bed as he pulled his jeans up to his waist, the sunlight bringing her pale skin to a gentle glow as she rested, peaceful, and happy in her sleep.

Brennan stirred and opened her eyes, for a moment feeling cold, before she turned her head and looked up at him.

The sunlight seemed to shine around him, like a god in the waking world, defining his muscles and making him look even sexier, if that was even possible.

"Good Morning," he said quietly.

Brennan smiled and sat up; pulling the sheet around her body and lifting up on her knees, running her fingers over his lips and bringing her hand to rest on the back of his neck, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly.

Booth closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her back, opening his mouth wider when he felt her tongue asking for entrance.

Brennan wrapped her tongue around his, the two muscles interacting in an intimate dance, before their lungs soon felt like they were going to burst, causing them to pull away, nipping each other's bottom lips lightly before gasping for air.

"Mm," he whimpered "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, his arms still linked behind her back.

"I'm making up for the times I didn't do that," Brennan said with a sweet smile.

"Ok," Booth said, swaying from side to side slightly "So you have 4 years to make up for, and then I have 4 years to make up for, so…we have a lot of work to do," he whispered leaning forward to kiss her neck lightly.

Brennan moaned and brought her hand to his hair, pulling lightly as her fingers pressed into his scalp.

She pulled him closer, and lightly kissed his temple as he sucked and nipped at the most sensitive places on her neck, pressing her to her back and devouring her neck further, supported on his elbows as she moaned and thrashed under him, trying to free herself from the confines of the sheet.

He pulled away for a second to tear the sheet from her body, wrapping his arms tightly around her naked body, and moving his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and with fever, as her hands came to press against the back of his head.

He rolled onto his back and brought her on top of him, his hands roaming over her back, supporting her as he sat up and brought her to straddle his waist, his lips descending to kiss the top of her breasts, his arms tightening further around her as his mouth closed around one of her nipples and he sucked gently, before passing his tongue over the stimulated bud.

Her throat constricted in a throaty moan and her nails dug into his shoulders, licking the shell of his ear, and seductively nipping his ear, yelping as he bit hard onto her nipple.

"Sorry," Booth mumbled, pulling back.

"Don't apologize," she whispered breathlessly, her skin flushing a rosy red "I liked it."

Booth half laughed, half growled as he attacked her other breast, sucking it, and flicking it with his tongue, finishing off with another bite, making her yelp yet again.

She pushed Booth's shoulders back to the bed and kissed him deeply, pulling back and whispering "Last night you made love to me. Now, it's my turn."

He chuckled, and ran the tips of his fingers up her spine "Whatever you want babe."

Brennan smiled and brought her shoulder to her cheek flirtatiously "Anything? I want?"

Booth growled as his cock twitched, his hand pressing a fraction harder into her back. "Well when you look at me like that you could have anything you want, even if I had to kill for it."

"Hmm," Brennan said "I'll keep that in mind," she whispered huskily, her mouth moving to his chest, her lips skirting down his stomach, as her fingers followed in tow, sitting back on her heels as her fingers met the denim hem of his jeans.

Her nimble fingers quickly slid the button from its appropriate hole and slid his zipper down, stepping off the bed for just a moment, to pull his pants from his toned legs.

She slid back onto him and kissed his neck, sucking at the pressure points, and pulling a lust filled moan from his throat.

Brennan bit tenderly into his neck as her hand slid down his front, cupping his thick erection through his black boxers.

"Ohhh Temperance," he growled in a strangled moan.

Brennan smiled and slipped her fingers into his waist band; slowly sliding his boxers over his hips and from his legs, her fingers skirting to him again, grasping him gently in her hand, and smiling against his neck as he gasped in surprise.

"Temperance what are you-"

"You said I could have anything I wanted," Brennan said, moving her hand up and down his shaft slowly "And I want you."

He shivered and threw his head back, moaning loudly and slamming his hips forward as her head descended and her tongue flicked against the head of his engorged cock.

"Oh my god Temperance," he growled, his vocals becoming strangled, as pure pleasure pulsed through his veins.

She swirled her tongue around him and brought him an inch into her mouth, tasting the precum on her tongue, and smiling as he moaned and fisted the sheets under him hard, his hips bucking into her as she moved her mouth from base to head slowly and tantalizingly.

Her pace quickened, and he tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing on her head, and urging her to move faster. "Oh Temperance," he growled "Feels…so…damn good!"

"Temperance I'm…I'm," he began, as she quickened further, massaging his balls as he hit the back of her throat.

"Do it," she mumbled "Don't hold back."

The memory of him uttering those words flooded his mind, thrusting into her as she shook violently and screamed his name, her nails digging into his back, as he bruised her soft mouth. It all was so good, and all of it together sent him over the edge.

He felt himself let go and started shuddering, feeling himself shoot into her mouth, her head still bobbing up and down slowly, sucking him dry as he rode out his orgasm.

When he settled she pulled back and licked her lips happily, sliding easily to rest on top of him, sweat gluing them together once again.

Booth smiled blissfully and brushed her hair behind her ear "You are amazing," he whispered.

"You aren't too bad yourself," she replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Mmmm," he groaned as he tasted himself in her mouth "What about you?" he asked when she pulled back.

"You can make it up to me later," she said "Right now; I just want to stay right here."

"I don't turn you on enough?" Booth asked playfully.

"No no," Brennan said laughing as she shook her head "That's not it. I just-"

"Want to be close to me?" Booth finished.

Brennan nodded "Yeah," she said, running her finger over his jaw.

Booth stretched and pulled the sheets over them "Well I can do that," he said, brushing her hair back again, as she slid to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand coming to rest on his chest right above his heart, his head coming to rest against hers, before he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Booth smiled gently, always thinking before that Brennan wasn't a cuddler, the need to utter his love for her overwhelming, as he held her tighter, his eyes closing as he wondered to himself how much longer he could keep himself quiet.

Brennan closed her eyes running through her memories since they got here. The tension, the plane ride, the chivalry, the innocent kisses, the massages, the tears, the phone calls, the hugs, being held throughout the night, the stars, the comfort, the meteors, the kisses, the sex, it all seemed to go fast, but Brennan didn't really seem to care.

But there was just one thing that unnerved her.

Last night, had she dreamed that he said he loved her…or did she really hear him say it while she was sleeping?

* * *

**AN2 EDIT!; I am having internet troubles, but I haven't forgotten about you guys! I have written the next chapters and I will put them on my zippy drives and bring them to the library and post them that way. JUST A NOTICE. KEEP IN TOUCH THEY WILL BE HERE SOON**


	13. Do You Love Me?

**AN: I MIRACOUSLY GOT AN INTERNET CONNECTION SO I WAS LIKE HELL TO FANFICTION! I apologize in advance.....You will see why**

* * *

Brennan lifted her head from his chest "I need coffee," she said simply.

Booth chuckled "Java junkie," he said, a sweet smile grazing his lips.

Brennan matched his chuckled and rolled her eyes "You want some?"

"Sure."

"Ok," she said, leaning forward to press her lips to his, lightning shooting through the nerves in her body.

He pushed her hair back as she smiled and turned. Her feet met cool wood floors and she threw on her black tank top and her cut off jean shorts.

She ran her fingers through her hair and walked into the kitchen.

She ran through the normal procedure, putting the coffee in the filter, putting the filter in the compartment, turning the coffee maker on, and running the water through the machine.

Stay drops of water slid onto the quickly heating skillet, making high pitched sizzling noises.

"Ok," she said, walking away from the kitchen and back into the bedroom.

"Hey beautiful," Booth greeted cheerfully.

Brennan laughed "You make it sound like you haven't seen me for days, and I've been out of the room for less than 5 minutes."

"Well, after finally breaking, 5 minutes is a long time," Booth said.

"Oh I know, a lot longer than four years," Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth chuckled and held his arms open "Come here," he said quietly.

Brennan walked around the bed and walked to him. She sat in his lap and let him lift her into place and wrap his arms around her lovingly.

Brennan snaked her arm around his neck and leaned into him, her legs snaking around to touch the mounds that were his legs.

Booth ran his knuckle up her chest and throat, catching her chin and bringing her lips to his tenderly, kissing her ever so lightly.

"Are you happy?" he asked when they pulled away.

"More than I would like to admit," Brennan replied.

Booth looked at her questioningly, and Brennan took a deep intake of breath before clarifying.

"When I become too happy, everything goes into a bliss of irrationality, pain, and disappointment. Whenever I get too happy, the thing or person that is making me happy leaves, and I go back to my comforting seat in terminal depression," Brennan said sadly.

"So you're afraid of being happy?" Booth asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah," Brennan whispered, looking down to her lap instead of meeting his gaze.

"Temperance look at me," he whispered, immediately causing her to bring her aquamarine eyes to him deep chocolate ones "I want you to listen to me. You shouldn't be afraid of being happy, that will cause you more misery than anything. You need to open yourself up to people, let them through your barricade; I can't guarantee a lot of the time, it will end up amazingly."

"Evidence before conclusion," Brennan said in her squinty tone.

"Me," Booth said "You let me in, and look at us now."

"Well that's not fair, you forced yourself into my life," Brennan said.

"But…"

"But I don't regret it one bit," Brennan finished with a smile.

"See! And then Angela, you let her in and she's one of your best friends. She loves you and you love her. Along with all the squints, I don't think you really know how much they love you," Booth said "They jump to your defense like wolves."

"Really?" Brennan said, slightly disbelieving.

"Oh yeah, mess with one squint you mess with them all," Booth said "That's how it's always been, that's how it always will be."

"Along with an FBI special agent," Brennan added.

"And former Army Ranger," Booth agreed.

Brennan chuckled and sighed contently "Well, you have single handedly changed my view on almost everything, and I have no doubt that you will possibly change my view on this as well."

"But I don't want to change you," Booth said "I would never want to change you. I hope you will always be the intelligent, stubborn, successful, beautiful, caring anthropologist that I…"

"That you what?" Brennan asked.

"Never mind," Booth said shrugging it off '_No, too soon.' _"I just want you to be happy, protected, and taken care of."

"And I'm all of those things right now," Brennan said, while the thoughts raced through her mind.

'_That he what? What was he going to say? Was he going to say that he loved me? If he was then why is he stopping himself? Does he even know how he feels for me? What the hell am I bitching about I don't even know how I feel. All I know is that I want him, and I want to be with him. And right now, that's all I need.'_

"I'm going to check on the coffee, slip your jeans on and we can sit out on the deck," Brennan said quietly.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to let me keep them on?" Booth said jokingly.

"No promises," Brennan teased, kissing him quickly and crawling out of his lap.

Booth chuckled and watched as she blew a kiss to him over her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom.

He swung his legs over the bed and pulled his boxers and jeans back on, opening the sliding glass doors, taking in the smell of salty ocean and fish.

Brennan poured two cups of coffee and added sugar and cream to hers, and kept his black. She took the two cups through the room and stepped onto the deck. She set the cups on the table and walked up behind Booth, who was now looking out over the cliff and out to the ocean.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder blade. "Want to go out there today?" she asked.

Booth held her arms that wrapped around his waist "Sure," he said "There is a suitable amount of beach and the waves are pretty good."

Brennan chuckled and kissed his shoulder and pulled back. She walked to the table and picked up the two mugs, she walked to him and gave him his "Black, like you like it."

Booth kissed her forehead and took the mug "Thank you," he said "You always make the best coffee, what do you put in it?"

"The coffee beans that I get have nutmeg and ginger in it, makes it semi sweet," Brennan said.

"Mmm," Booth said sipping his coffee loudly "Yum."

Brennan smiled and sipped her drink lightly, setting it to the side. She crossed her arms and leaned against the railing "You threatened to throw me over this…"

"I would never hurt you," Booth said in an almost scary seriousness.

"I know," Brennan said, meeting his gaze "I know." she said again, resting her hang on his forearm.

Booth covered her hand with his and squeezed lightly.

He looked into her eyes, her gaze held seriousness and underlying remnants of passion and desire. Booth coiled and uncoiled his fingers in a 'come here' gesture.

Brennan straightened and Booth cupped her neck in his hands, crushing his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth quickly, caressing her tongue softly.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Brennan was perfectly fine with that. She felt so calmed when she kissed him, she as calmer now then she ever had been.

Booth stepped back "How about another round?" he asked.

"If you're up for it," Brennan said, looking around the deck.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked, watching her as she looked around.

"Checking. We're clear," she said.

"Clear for what?"

Brennan smiled coyly and pulled her tank top over her shirt, revealing her bare chest to him "For this."

Booth chuckled and pulled her to him, her breasts pressing against his chest "Let's get one thing clear," he whispered in her ear "Only I am allowed to see you naked."

Brennan chuckled and wrapped around her arms around his neck "No problem," she whispered "And same goes for you."

Booth chuckled and kissed her ear, nibbling on the lobe of her ear. His heart ached; he wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to whisper it and scream it and yell it to the world; and it hurt like hell not to tell her.

Brennan pulled her head back and touched the side of his face "Booth," she whispered "What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head, he put on a smile, but Brennan could still see hurt in his eyes "Nothing."

"No," Brennan said, pulling her shirt over her head. She pulled his hand and pulled him inside. She sat on the bed and sat back against the pillows, pulling him to sit in front of her. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her "What is wrong Booth? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Booth said "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked down, despite Brennan's hands "I can't tell you."

"Why not," Brennan pleaded.

"I don't want you to run away," Booth said quietly.

Brennan sighed "So this is my fault," she whispered.

"No," Booth said sternly, taking her face in his hands "You haven't done anything wrong," again his seriousness frightening her.

"But you won't tell me the truth because you're scared I'll run away," Brennan said, her eyes pleading.

"But that isn't because of you," Booth said "I have wanted you for so long, and now I finally have you. And I would rather suffer a thousand deaths then loose you."

"It's impossible to die a thousand times," Brennan said defiantly.

Booth chuckled and rested his forehead against hers "I don't want you to worry about anything," he said "Because there is nothing to be worried about."

Brennan laid back further and pulled Booth on top of her "Whatever you say," she whispered and smiled calmly as he leaned forward and moved his lips over hers.

Brennan wanted him to say what he wanted to say, she wanted him to trust her. Trust her to not run away. Her hand went to his head as he lightly kissed her neck, she closed her eyes, and bit her lip

'Don't ask it. Don't ask it. Keep your mouth shut Brennan!' she screamed in her head, but for the first time in her life, she didn't listen "Do you love me?" she asked quietly.


	14. Regret Doesnt Always Come w Confessions

_**An: I finally got to finishing this chapter. I'm an very tired, so I won't say much. So yeah, just enjoy. Reviews are amazing you know that. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, story alerted this story. And I would also like to thank all of the people who have author alerted and favorited me as an author through this story.**_

_**I love you all so much, now please enjoy the next chapter of Getting In Touch**_

**_Oh and the 'W' in he title, if you didn't notice is short for 'With'_**

* * *

Brennan wanted him to say what he wanted to say, she wanted him to trust her. Trust her to not run away. Her hand went to his head as he lightly kissed her neck, she closed her eyes, and bit her lip

'_Don't ask it. Don't ask it. Keep your mouth shut Brennan!' she screamed in her head, but for the first time in her life, she didn't listen "Do you love me?" she asked quietly._

Booth pulled back and stared at her intently.

Brennan tilted her head, searching his eyes for answers, but not finding any. She immediately regretted her asking and opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed his finger to her lips.

"Temperance," Booth began "I will tell you everything that you want to know, but I have to know first."

"Know what?" Brennan asked against his finger.

"If you are ready, and capable of handling the truth," Booth replied, pulling his finger down her face, and tracing her jaw line.

"I can handle anything," Brennan said, shivering as his finger barely touched her skin.

"I know that Temperance," Booth said, his voice holding a new seriousness "But you have to be ready for what I am going to tell you. You can't run away from me. I wouldn't be able to get through it. I finally have you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You are never going to lose me," Brennan said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Booth chuckled and pulled her chin towards him, kissing her lightly. Brennan released a contented sigh and leaned back on the pillow. She laced her fingers with his and nodded her head "I promise," she whispered.

A grin grazed his lips, the grin that you get when you think 'What did I do to deserve this wonderful person?' "Ok," he agreed "But I get to make my romantic speech first."

Brennan chuckled "Fair enough," she said, bringing his knuckles to her lips.

Booth chuckled and ran the knuckles of his free hand over her cheek "I don't know when it started," he began "But it's been going on for a long time. You are intelligent, and tough, and beautiful, and loving, and you care about so many people that you probably think you don't care for as much as you do. You are incredibly kind hearted but also very stubborn. And even though that stubbornness can drive me insane, I love it. I love everything about you inside and out. From your complex mind, to your silky hair and blue/grey eyes."

Brennan blushed at his words and smiled.

"But, long story short," Booth said, returning her smile "Is that...I love you."

Brennan smiled; she was never used to being told that she was loved. She didn't understand why people ended conversations with it, and if she ever did experience 'love' she was certain she wouldn't make a habit of saying it. "Say it again," she ordered.

Booth smiled "Temperance Brennan," he whispered, strengthening his grip on her fingers "I love you."

Brennan smiled and arched her back, pressing her chest into his and attacking his mouth hungrily.

Booth knew Brennan's actions spoke louder than words. He didn't need to hear it from her, that he loved her, he could tell in the way that she kissed him. Her tongue wrapped around his possessively and pulled it into her mouth.

Booth groaned and trailed his hand up her stomach, taking her breast in his hand. She groaned loudly in his mouth as the two attacked each other passionately.

Booth squeezed his hand gently, and trailed his lips along her neck. He sucked at the one spot of nerves behind her ear and massaged her breast.

Brennan arched her back into his hand, grinding her pelvis with his, his erection pushing against the fabric of his jeans.

Brennan felt the mood change, from frantic to sensual, he wanted to take this slow, very slow, and she was going to give that to him.

She pressed her hands on his back, digging her nails into the tough skin when he nipped her neck.

Booth's erection strained painfully hard against the tough fabric of his jeans. Tightening and twitching further to every gasp, groan and ecstasy filled cry that left her gorgeous lips.

Booth pulled back and stood at the end of the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and thrust them, along with his boxers to his ankles, and stepping out of them.

Brennan kneeled near the end of the bed and pressed her hands to his defined chest. She kissed him passionately and attacked his neck as she tugged at the small hairs on the nape of his neck.

Booth groaned and wrapped his arms around her back, digging his nose into her hair and kissing her temple constantly.

She sucked and kissed his neck light at first, then with more strength, only to pull back momentarily and blow a cold breath on the spot she left, and then return to that spot to repeat her cycle.

Booth ran his hands down her back and followed the hem of her jeans with his fingers back to front.

He slipped the button from the hole and pulled the zipper down. He slid the garment over her curved ass and down her legs as far as he could get them. He lifted her into his arms as she propped herself on his shoulders by her forearms. He ripped her jeans from her body and laid her on her back slowly.

Brennan unlatched her lips from his neck and kissed him savagely.

They groaned into each other's mouths and ran their hands over every part of the other's body.

Booth moved his kisses down, kissing slowly down the column of her neck, before trailing kisses up the mound of her breast and latching on the straining dark rose pebble.

Brennan let out a weak gasp and her hands flew to his hair. She groaned and arched into his body as he sucked her nipple and scraped his teeth over it gently, sending huge tremors throughout her body.

Booth attended to one mound, then kissed his way west, over the valley of her chest, and up the other, latching on the twin pebble, craving attention.

He repeated the same procedure, enduring the same erotic sounds from her mouth, and still sending tremors through her body.

"Oh Booth," she groaned pulling on his hair, urging him further.

"Temperance," he growled against skin, before trailing into the valley again, and following the trench left from pure muscle down her stomach.

Brennan moaned and threw her hands over her head, clawing at the pillow's cover, and arching into his mouth.

Booth pressed his lips hard on her skin, feeling immediate muscle below that skin. He followed the muscle down until his lips graced against lace.

He hooked his fingers into the dark scrap and ripped them from her body, throwing them over his shoulder.

Booth grinned deviously, a plan already forming in his mind. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her arousal, and plunged three of his fingers into her heat.

She gasped and arched wickedly, moaning as her back straightened out.

Booth slowly pumped her as he massaged her breast, and kissed her stomach.

Her cries grew longer and louder, and when he increased his speed, stepped up an octave.

Booth's erection twitched, begging to be buried in her heat, but he had other plans. Before he could give in to that, he had to do something first.

He pumped faster and faster, sending her body shaking back and forth with his hand. Her breasts bounced and her head was thrown back, letting out some sort of noise between a moan and a cry for more.

"Oh Booth," she screamed "I…I…"

"Come for me baby," he whispered, keeping his pace.

Brennan moaned his words repeating in her head, which sent her over the edge.

She flooded around his fingers, dripping in his hand. He kept the pace, prolonging her orgasm, and then before Brennan could realize it, Booth shot over her and slammed his erection into her heat.

"Oh!!" She screamed, throwing her head back as the coil in her stomach wound quickly. 'How can this man make me bounce back so fast?' she asked in her mind.

Booth thrust into her quick and hard, penetrating the deepest spot inside her, coiling that coil tighter and tighter.

"Come on baby," he whispered in her ear, nibbling lightly on her ear lobe "One more time? For me, Hm?"

Brennan wrapped her arms around his back and urged him forward, unable to reply to his plea.

Booth impaled her with all his strength, biting and sucking her neck.

Brennan felt her belly contract and she let out a strangled cry.

Booth felt her walls clench around him tightly, as she flooded around him again. He thrust into her again and again, before pouring himself into her.

When the tremors subsided the two fell on top of each other.

Booth rolled them to their side and Brennan rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

He ran his hand up and down her bare back, kissing her hair and running his finger tips lightly over her neck, collar bone, shoulders, chest and arms.

Brennan's breathing finally went back to normal, and she gained enough energy to utter a few words.

"So…amazing."

"I'm flattered," Booth said, his chuckles transferring through their chests "You are beyond amazing."

"Mm," Brennan groaned, snuggling closer to him.

Booth reluctantly left her at that moment and pulled her as close as he could get her, and ran his fingers lightly through her hair "Are you tired baby?" he asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm," Brennan groaned.

"Sleep my baby," he cooed, rocking her and rubbing her back.

"Mmm, baby," she repeated before snuggling into his chest and kissing his neck in good night.

Booth rocked back and forth slightly, stilling only when he was sure she was asleep.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Booth, kissing her temple.

"My love," she repeated groggily.


	15. Reality

**AN: Ok, I finally got my internet back, and I was finally able to continue writing my story. So here is the next chapter. Yay we throw a party!!!**

***rocks on***

**Ok enjoy**

* * *

Brennan strengthened her grip around Booth's neck and snuggled her nose into his neck, tangling her legs even more with his. She breathed in deeply and was on the verge of falling asleep again when she heard a loud shrill.

"Ugh!" Brennan groaned into his neck, throwing her arm absent-mindedly in the air, searching for her phone "Where is it!" she screamed.

Booth chuckled and turned on his back to reach her phone, when Brennan lunged for it and pulled her arm back, ready to launch it across the room.

"No," Booth said taking the phone from her and putting it behind his back.

"Don't 'no' me! It woke me up, now it pays," Brennan said, wrapping her arms around him trying to grab the phone.

"Now, who is human?" Booth said sarcastically.

"I am," Brennan said "Now LET ME DESTROY IT."

"You are better than that Bones. Don't let the phone get you down," Booth said with a goofy smile.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and growled. She threw herself into him and nuzzled into neck.

Booth's voice bellowed as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her phone to his ear "Temperance Brennan's phone, Agent Booth speaking," Booth said, laying his head on hers.

"Well, well, well. You're using her phone that must be a good sign…" Booth heard Angela say.

Booth chuckled "Good Morning Angela," Booth greeted.

"Good Morning Booth," Angela said, as Booth pictured her smiling coyly "How was your night?"

"Wonderful," Booth said, mimicking her sing-song tone.

"Whatd'cha do?"

"Stuff…" Booth said, laughing in his head, loving the control he had over Angela.

"What kinda' stuff?" Angela asked.

"Amazing stuff," Booth answered.

"Why do you keep saying stuff," Brennan groaned into his neck.

"Is that Bren?" Angela asked.

"Yes, she isn't very cheery this morning. She wanted to throw her phone against the wall because it woke her up," Booth said, whilst stroking her hair.

"I WANT TO SLEEP!" Brennan yelled loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"Well, I guess you wore her out Booth," Angela said.

"Apparently," Booth replied, kissing her temple lightly.

"Well, I guess I will let you go," Angela said "Tell her she better spill the details later."

"Well I can tell her, but that doesn't mean that she will talk," Booth said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Oh she will, trust me," Angela said, disconnecting the call.

Booth looked at the phone, Angela's name blinking before it went back to her wall paper. Booth smiled when he saw that it was a picture of him and Brennan that Angela took when they all went to a company picnic in the park.

Brennan reached up and slapped his hand, sending her phone flying across the room.

"Hehe," Brennan said into his neck.

"Bones, what if you broke your phone?" Booth asked.

"I know I didn't," Brennan replied "I have thrown it against the wall quite a few times."

Booth shook his head and laughed and hugged her tightly "Good morning baby," he whispered.

"Don't call me baby," Brennan countered tiredly "I'm not an infant, I am a grown woman."

"Oh trust me, I know," he growled huskily, running his fingers up the side of her body.

Brennan shivered and kissed his neck, nibbling lightly on the skin under her lips.

Booth chuckled and nibbled the lobe of her ear before licking along the shell. "Are we going to get out of bed today?" he asked.

"Do I not entertain you enough?" Brennan asked, sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Ohhh," he groaned "It's not that at ALL," he growled into her ear, grinding his pelvis with hers.

She groaned into his ear and sucked his neck. Her nails dug into his side, pulling him forward.

Booth flipped Brennan on her back and attacked her lips, sucking and nibbling on her lower lip and wrestling her tongue into his mouth. He brought her arms over her head and pinned them to the pillow.

Brennan groaned into his mouth and arched into him. Booth attacked her neck and made his way down her chest. He moved down her stomach, releasing his grip on her wrist as his lips ran over dark brown curls.

"Ohhh Booth," she groaned, his arms still thrown over her head, clawing at the pillows above her head "W-what are you doing?" she asked, even though already knowing his answer.

"Repaying you," he replied as he ran his finger along the crease of her folds.

"Ohhh," she groaned, arching into his mouth and finger.

Her arousal made him dizzy, but drove him crazy. He knelt down off the bed and pressed her hips on the bed. He ran his tongue lightly over her folds, torturing her before plunging his tongue into her.

Brennan gasped and arched into his mouth "Oh my god," she groaned, her whole body flushing a light pink.

Booth moaned. She tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before. She was sweet and purely narcotic. He wanted her; needed her, all of her. He needed to taste her, to feel her, to see her, to smell her, to hear her. He needed her to invade his senses, and if she didn't, he would be the most broken man in the entire world.

He brought his tongue from top to bottom, pausing to dive into her, then pausing again to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue.

She pulsed with tremors under his tongue, his name coming from her mouth in screams instead of husky groans.

Her stomach coiled, her breath came in gasps, and her voice climbed an octave higher.

Booth could tell she was close to breaking and increased the tempo of his lapping. Swirling his tongue around her clit and scrapping his teeth over the sensitive nub.

She screamed and squirmed, digging her nails into the sheets and tearing at the sheets.

"Don't fight it baby," he whispered momentarily pausing his actions. He began his frantic lapping again and curled his tongue inside her.

He felt her walls clamp on his tongue, and felt her shake under his hands. She sunk her nails into the bed sheets and arched off the bed. She screamed his name and shook violently. She flooded inside Booth's mouth, and Booth drank every drop of her.

When she calmed, she was shivering and her body was flushing a light crimson color. Booth licked his lips and hovered over her. Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes shut as she tried to steady her shaking and breathing.

Booth leaned on his forearm and brought his other hand to the cheek she had buried in the sheets. He tilted her head in the other direction until she was staring up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her calmly, and tenderly, her taste transferring from his mouth to hers.

When Booth pulled back, she was still shaking and she wouldn't open her eyes. "Temperance," he whispered "Baby what's wrong?"

She shook her head and let out a strangled laugh "Nothing is wrong," she whispered.

"Then why are you shaking and why won't you open your eyes," Booth asked.

"I'm scared that when I open my eyes, I will see nothing but my ceiling, and that this would all be a dream," she said.

"Baby, open your eyes," Booth whispered, running his fingers under her eyes.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked straight into his dark chocolate ones.

"This is all real," he whispered, running his fingers down her cheek "I'm real, you're real, we are real."

Brennan smiled "We are real," she repeated.

"Yes 'we'. Our relationship together is real. My love for you is real," he whispered.

She smiled again and nodded "I know," she replied.

Booth returned her smile and lowered his lips to hers. Massaging her lips with his softly.

Brennan threw her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips onto hers harder. She felt guilty for not returning his declaration of love, but she still wasn't certain what love was. She felt different when she was with Booth, and viewed the world differently, but she still didn't know what love felt like. She hoped that after some more consultation with Angela that she would be able to make a viable assumption if she loved him or not, but until then, he would just have to wait.

When they parted, Brennan ran her nail lightly over his collar bone "I think I am going to take a bath," she said "Want to join me?"

"Hm," Booth said, his gaze flicking to a random corner and then nodding "Sure."

Brennan chuckled as Booth moved off of her. The two threw the sheets back and gasped as their feet hit the cold wood floors. They moved into the bathroom, and while Booth got two towels from the closet, Brennan sat on the edge of the huge bathtub and turned the water on.

Hot water fell from holes in the side of the wall, into the large square bathtub, making loud pattering noises as it hit the lining. Booth came back and set the towels near the sink. He wrapped his arms around Brennan and kissed her neck lovingly.

Brennan chuckled "I have an idea," she said, leaning forward to turn off the water. Steam fogged the mirrors, and twirled slowly in the air of the bathroom.

"Like what?" Booth asked.

"You'll see," Brennan said breaking from his grasp "Get in and wait for me."

"Ok," Booth said, catching her arm and pulling her into a passionate kiss before she smiled and walked out of the bathroom, a new swing added to her hips.

Booth smiled and slipped into the deep tub, water coming up to the middle of his chest. In 2 minutes Brennan came back with a bottle of wine and a wine glass.

"Isn't a little early for wine?" Booth asked.

"Never too early for wine," Brennan replied, handing the bottle and glass over to him.

Booth took the two and tipped the bottle, pouring a dark red liquid into the wine glass.

Brennan stepped into the tub, and sank into Booth's lap as he set the wine bottle to the side. His left hand clutched the glass and his right arm wrapped around her back. He took a sip of wine and then passed it to her. She sipped the drink, the alcohol warming her veins, and set it to the side, next to the bottle.

Before Booth could object, Brennan brought her right hand to his cheek. She tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder. She brought his mouth to hers and kissed him passionately. Sucking and wrestling his tongue into her mouth.

Booth groaned in approval and returned her gesture.

Air circulated, the earth spun, tectonic plates moved, and life went on, but the only thing that the two lovers were absorbed in, was each other.


	16. Heros and Nightmares

**An: Ok, so I had some trouble thinking about what I wanted to do for this chatper. First I thought doing some more angsty stuff, like they wake up and Booth figures out it's May 17th which was the day Brennan's mother was found, but when I wrote it it just didn't flow. So When I finally got my Itunes card, I bought some Bones episodes and I just watched The Man in The Cell. And so DING DING DING, I thought Howard Epps. And this is how this chapter was written.**

**Amazing life story don't cha think? **

**Yeah**

**I don't either xD**

**LOL ok, Enjoy!**

**AND REMEMBER. THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE MORE PUMPED I AM FOR WRITING!**

* * *

The room around them was all dark blue, tinted with the silver of a full moon. Brennan slept soundly, turned towards the door, her hair falling into her face.

While Booth slept fitfully, tossing and turning every minute. Booth let out small whimpers and protests as his thrashing continued. His eyes scrunched further, trying to stop the nightmare going through his head.

_Booth looked around. He was on Brennan's balcony. He looked over the balcony and for a flash saw Epps dead body, blood pooling out from his body quickly, the next moment he was gone._

"_Agent Booth," he heard a cool voice say._

_Booth turned around quickly, pressing against the bars. In front of him stood Epps, his eyes cold, blood falling from his back and covering the balcony._

"_What the hell?" Booth asked._

_Epps chuckled "Hell…" he repeated "That's exactly what I plan to give you…Hell."_

_His words vibrated through him and in the blink of an eye, Epps had his arm locked over Brennan's throat, her huge gun to her head._

_She was shaking from fear but wasn't crying, or whimpering, or making any sort of indication that she was scared._

"_Always a fighter," Epps whispered into her hair._

"_Get the fuck away from her," Booth growled._

_Epps chuckled and twirled the gun in his hand "Don't you get it Agent Booth?" he asked._

_Booth felt his whole body go cold. Brennan wasn't the same as she was a second ago. Now she had the bruises and cuts on her face that she had when she went to New Orleans. Her wrist was bandaged and she looked scared and confused._

_He watched scenes flip by where people attempted to murder Brennan. Shoot her, blow her up, whatever it was. _

_He tried to scream, he tried to stop it, but his body was frozen. He could only stand there and stare._

_His vision focused on Epps, Brennan showing all of her battle scars. Her bruises, and cuts that he recognized, and all of the cuts he didn't recognize._

'_Her foster parents'… he instantly thought._

"_Don't you get it Agent Booth?" Epps asked again "You can never save her." he said coldly._

"_No…" Booth whispered._

"_You could never save her," Epps said._

"_Stop it," he pleaded._

"_You will never be able to save her," Epps said finally cocking the gun and putting it to her head._

"_Stop!" Booth screamed._

"_To late Booth. Say good bye to your 'true love'," he said with an evil smile._

"_Booth…" she whispered, tears unshed behind her eyes._

_Epps smiled and shoved Brennan over the balcony._

"_No!" Booth screamed, he tried to tear his legs from place, to try and reach her in time but he couldn't move._

"_Booth!" she screamed as she fell._

"_I will do you a favor," Epps said. Looking at the gun in his hand "She will be dead before she hits the ground," he said, aiming the gun over the balcony and firing it._

"_Booth!" he heard her scream again before she fell silent and a loud thump hit the ground._

"_BONES!" Booth screamed with tears in his eyes._

Brennan shook Booth's shoulder "Booth," she said "Booth," she repeated "Booth wake up!"

Booth's eyes shot open, his neck and chest dripping in cold sweat. "Bones!" he said staring wide eyed ahead of him.

"Booth I'm right here," Brennan said, touching his chin.

Booth turned his head to look at her. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her to his chest. He sobbed into her shoulder and crushed his arms around her.

"Booth," Brennan said, resting her hands on his back, "What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head and hugged her tighter "Just stay," he whispered.

Brennan wanted to object, but gave in, she rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers comfortingly up and down his back.

"He got you," he whispered out of nowhere.

"Who Booth?" Brennan whispered quietly.

"Epps," Booth replied monotonously.

"Epps is dead," Brennan stated.

"I know. But I was on your balcony and I looked down and saw his body. Then he wasn't there and was next to me. He had his arm crushing your throat with your gun to your head. He said I couldn't save you, that I would never be able to save you. He pushed you over the balcony and shot you on the way down…and I couldn't do anything about it," he choked out, tears slipping from his eyes to her shoulder and down her back.

Brennan sighed and pulled back. She took his head in her hands and her heart fell to her stomach when she saw how scared he was. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, her lips moving slowly over his.

She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen to me," she said, tears already in her eyes "I don't want you ever to think that you can't save me, from any sort of danger I am put into, physical or emotional. You have saved me multiple times, from serial killers, from sticky situations, from myself. When I don't know what to do, or I'm scared, or confused I always come to you. You are my rock Booth, without you, I would be sent into a spin of confusion, grief, and about a million other emotions that would result in incapacitation."

Booth chuckled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb under her moist eyes and kissed her forehead lightly "Thanks Bones," he said, pulling her into another embrace. Her head resting under his chin, his chin resting on her head.

He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her head. They stayed intertwined until he felt her release a long yawn against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling back slightly "You should go back to sleep."

"You should too," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

Booth chuckled "I think I just need some fresh air. Go back to sleep," he said kissing her forehead again.

Brennan yawned and involuntarily laid back on her pillow. She snuggled into the sheets and closed her eyes, instantly falling back to sleep.

Booth chuckled to himself and pushed her hair back. He leaned forward and kissed her temple "Sweet dreams Temperance," he whispered into her ear, before stepping out of bed. He pulled a pair of jeans on and stepped onto balcony. He leaned on the rail and looked down to the cliffs edge.

Bile rose in his throat and the familiar nauseating feeling came back. He straightened his back and closed his eyes. Visions of Epps flashed in his mind, blood staining the side walks quicker then spilled milk covering a table.

He started shaking "_You can't save her…"_ he heard repeated over and over in his hand.

His fists clenched and he felt like he was going to pass out until two feminine hands snaked around his waist and rested on his chest.

He felt Brennan press herself closer to him, placing light kisses on his back before placing her cheek on his shoulder.

"I thought you went back to sleep," Booth whispered, running his fingers over her locked arms.

"Hm, it's not as comfortable when you aren't there. Too cold," she said quietly.

Booth chuckled and sighed heavily, staring at her arms.

"You know Booth," she whispered "You really are a hero."

Booth scoffed "Right to who?" he asked.

"Angela, Parker, Zach, Hodgins, Cam, Jared, All of the families of our murdered victims. You give them all resolve Booth. You are their hero," she said.

Booth looked out to the ocean and gave a slight nod.

"I know someone else," Brennan whispered.

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Me," she said sweetly. "You're my hero Booth. You've always been my hero…"

* * *

**AN2: Come on ppl. Group Aw**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**K great. You all know the deal.**

**Just push that review button**

**that green button right there.**

**yeah that one**

**and all your wishes will come true ^_^**


	17. Reassurance

_**Pretty long and slightly angsty chapter, gotta love it. Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for making you wait!**

* * *

_

Booth looked around. He was on Brennan's balcony. He looked over the balcony and for a flash saw Epps' dead body, blood pooling out from his body quickly, the next moment he was gone.

"_Agent Booth," he heard a cool voice say._

_Booth turned around quickly, pressing against the bars. In front of him stood Epps, his eyes cold, blood falling from his back and covering the balcony._

"_What the hell?" Booth asked._

_Epps chuckled "Hell…" he repeated "that's exactly what I plan to give you…Hell."_

_His words vibrated through him, and in the blink of an eye, Epps had his arm locked over Brennan's throat, her huge gun to her head._

"_Not again," Booth pleaded quietly._

_Epps chuckled and ran his finger tip down her cheek and neck "Why would I comply with you?" he asked._

"_Don't touch her!" Booth demanded._

"_You're not the one in control here Agent Booth. I am," Epps said, flicking his thumb and cocking her gun._

_Booth's eyes widened in fear, his muscles twitching, but failing to listen to his demand of movement._

_He stood still, frozen. He didn't know what to do. And if he did, he still probably wouldn't move, he couldn't move._

_His reverie was broken by a strong but calm voice._

"_Booth!" Brennan exclaimed again._

"_Bones," Booth whispered weakly "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Why are you apologizing?" Brennan asked, a faint laugh escaping her lips._

"_I-I can't save you," Booth stated flatly "I'm not strong enough."_

"_Yes you are," Brennan said with a reassuring smile "You've always been strong enough."_

"_But-" Booth began._

"_Booth, you've always been my hero," Brennan said, changing her smile from reassuring to sweet. The kind of smile he rarely saw graze her lips._

_Booth mirrored her smile and took a step towards her._

"_Don't step closer Agent Booth," Epps threatened, shoving the tip of the gun into Brennan's temple._

_Booth chuckled "Sorry Epps. This isn't your game anymore, it's mine."_

_Epps' eyes widened as Booth screamed Brennan's name. She ducked away from hen, and Booth's fist collided with Epps' jaw, making a sickening crack._

"_Bones! Get behind me!" Booth exclaimed._

"_Ha! Yeah right," Brennan said, spinning and swinging her leg so that the outside of her foot slammed into Epps' already injured jaw._

_Epps' jaw cracked again, sending him flying into the brick wall to his right._

_Booth and Brennan tilted their heads in unison as a trail of blood formed on the side of the building, with Epps' contorted body at the bottom of the trail._

_Silence floated in the air until Booth abruptly screamed "Damn Bones!"_

"_What?!" she screamed back "He's a serial killer Booth! Do you expect me to calmly ask him to die, or turn himself over to the police?"_

"_No," Booth said rocking back on his heels "No, I knew you would kick his ass."_

"_Oh…kay?" Brennan asked completely confused._

_Booth chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulder "Compassion is always nice Bones," he stated._

"_I prefer not to give cold-blooded killers compassion," Brennan stated flatly, her arms crossing over her chest defensively "Let alone killers that try to kill me."_

"_Oh," Booth said in a disgusted tone, looking down at the human blob that was Howard Epps "Well then let me rephrase this," he said pulling her closer to him "That's my girl," he whispered into her ear._

Booth opened his eyes, golden rays slanting across the room.

He stretched and rolled to his side, his eyes falling on the beautiful woman beside him.

Her bare back was to him, the sun illuminating her pale skin to a dull golden color. Tendrils of hair fell down her back. Her normally brown hair glinting an unreal shade of gold in multiple places.

Booth threw his arms over her waist and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her temple lightly, stirring her to life in his arms.

She opened her eyes slightly, but closed them again quickly "Hey," she greeted groggily, a tired smile grazing her lips.

"Hey," Booth replied, trailing his lips down her neck.

She moaned, and in response tilted her head, exposing the column of her neck to him.

Booth kissed down her neck and along her clavicle, plunging his tongue into the curve at the base of her neck.

Booth tightened his grip around her waist, turning her towards him, and then pulling her on top of him.

He leaned forward and captured her lips, tracing the lines and crevices of her mouth with his.

When they pulled back, Booth tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I love you," he whispered, running his fingertip over her forehead and down her cheek and neck.

"I," Brennan began "I-I'm sorry I can't say that back to you yet," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Booth smiled and brought his finger to her chin. He caressed her cheek as she drowned in his eyes "Don't worry about it," he whispered in reply "This is hard. I know that. But, eventually you will realize what it feels like to be in love."

"I think I'll need to be taught," she said nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Trust me when I say you are a very fast learner," he said seductively.

Brennan laughed loudly "Really?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mm-hmm," he said, tickling under her chin.

Brennan giggled "And what fields have I learned the tools of the trade so quickly?"

"Hm," Booth said, his fingers grazing the top of her breasts "I would say that you are an expert at love making."

"An expert?" Brennan asked her heart and stomach churning.

"I would say so," Booth replied, trailing his fingers from her hip, over her back, and up to her shoulder.

"Well, I have a good teacher," Brennan said quietly "And a lot of practice."

Booth chuckled quietly "Practice makes perfect."

Brennan gave him a sly smile and leaned close to him so that their lips where a centimeter from each other "Why don't we practice now?"

"You are a very persistant student Ms. Brennan," Booth said twirling her hair between his fingers.

"See! You do have fetishes!" Brennan yelled, her mouth falling open, but turning up in a smile.

Booth gave her his charm smile and shrugged his shoulder. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers.

Brennan snaked her arms behind his shoulders and pushed her chest further into his.

Booth groaned and flipped Brennan onto her back. He hovered over her, his erection brushing against her core, sending shivers up her spine. She instinctively arched off the bed, grinding against him. Booth, in turn, placed his hand on her belly, pushing her down "Relax Temperance," he whispered, his stubble brushing against her cheek "We'll get there, just relax."

Brennan breathed out deeply, falling limp under his hand. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers lightly.

Brennan sighed contentedly, melting into his mouth as he ran his fingers over her cheek. Booth shivered as he memorized how soft her skin felt under his damaged hand. The same hand that has taken so many lives, the same hand that has destroyed so many lives.

His mind flew to that seven year old boy in Iraq. The same seven year old boy whose father was killed on his birthday. A birthday present courtesy of Seeley Booth.

Brennan could tell something was wrong by the way he tensed up. She pulled back and touched under his eye "Hey," she said quietly. Booth looked up, her smokey blue eyes drowning in concern. "What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head "Nothing," he said quietly.

"Do you do that a lot?" Brennan asked.

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself. Beat yourself up," Brennan said.

"I thought you were no good at reading people," Booth said, giving her an unconvincing smile.

"I'm not," Brennan said "But I know you. And I know when you are hurting."

Booth sighed and hung his head "You don't have to worry about it Hun. It's my problem, not yours."

"But you are my problem," she said jokingly "And in turn, your problems are my problems."

Booth gave a sad chuckle "Its just, when you've personally had to take people's lives, to make the world a 'better place' you become just as bad as the person you had to take out."

"You don't think I know that?" Brennan asked.

Booth raised his eye brow, hundreds of questions flying through his head.

"I've had to kill before;" Brennan said "Don't you remember?"

Booth did remember, he remembered fighting the murderer in one of their cases, even though right now his name escaped him. He remembered watching as the man planned to shoot him. He remembered hearing a gun shot, but a bullet didn't break his skin. He remembered looking at Brennan, her eyes glazed over in terror as the murderer fell to the ground dead. He remembered her repeating the fact that she had to shoot him. And he remembered telling her that he was glad she shot him.

"Yeah," Booth said finally "I remember."

"You aren't the only one with emotional luggage Booth," Brennan stated simply.

"Baggage Bones. It's emotional baggage," Booth said with a sincere smile.

"Oh," Brennan said inclining her head in understanding "Right."

Booth chuckled and pressed his lips hers. Breaths mingled, tongues intertwined, and lips bruised each other. Horrors were forgotten, and pleasure was heightened.

Brennan found herself arching off the bed again, only to be pressed back down by Booth's large hand.

Booth moved his lips to her neck, kissing and suckling the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Brennan released a pleasured moan as he attacked that one spot that always drove her crazy. In response to her arousal she squirmed under him, her nipples straining against his chest.

Booth trailed his kisses to the base of her neck. He kissed and sucked down the trench along her chest until he reached the fleshy mounds.

His lips latched onto one straining pebble, tweaking the other between his thumb and fore finger.

Brennan moaned loudly in pleasure, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She arched into him violently, desperate to be closer. She felt the coil wind in her stomach and the wetness between her legs immediately and wondered how this man could get her so hot and bothered so quickly.

Booth felt her juices lubricate his erection. His cock twitched as he switched his ministrations, sucking the nipple he was tweaking and tweaking the one he was sucking.

"So…wet…Temperance," he growled against her skin.

"How…do…you…do…that…to…me?" Brennan panted; her skin flushed a light pink.

Booth growled in reply, running his palms along the inside of her thighs.

She quivered under his touch, her eyes closing as any coherent thought left her head.

Without warning he pushed his lips to hers and plunged his fingers into her throbbing core, swallowing her gasps and screams as he curled his fingers and tickled her walls.

She bucked against his hand as he pumped her harder. He licked the shell of her ear and whispered declarations of love into her ear, pulling a moan or scream from her throat every time.

She shook under his body, screaming and thrashing as her walls clamped on his fingers. She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder as she flooded around his fingers and into his hand.

When she came down from her climax, Booth pulled his fingers from her sex. He brought the glistening digits to his mouth and licked her juices clean from his hand.

He trailed his glistening fingers down her stomach, smiling to himself when she shivered and arched into his hand.

"How…in the hell…can…you…do that?" Brennan moaned again.

"I guess that's what happens when you find the right person," Booth said, a voice in the back of his mind screaming in alarm.

The thought somewhat scared her. She knew the human race was not a monogamous species. And the thought of her giving into monogamy permanently triggered her fight her flight reaction. And in this instance, she wanted to fly.

Booth felt her tense and pressed his palm to her stomach reassuringly "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Brennan said, her head still swimming with pleasure.

"No, baby, I have to worry about it," Booth said, brushing his knuckle under her chin.

Brennan sighed and shook her head; she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Booth cradled her cheek in his palm and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry," he muttered against her skin before pulling back "I know not to rush you. And I just rushed you. I know your beliefs about permanent monogamy and I'm sorry."

Brennan smiled and leaned forward. She captured his lips forcefully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't always have to be concerned about me," Brennan said quietly "I might change my views on a lot of things, including monogamy."

"But I don't want to change you;" Booth said running his hands up and down her back "You're perfect the way you are."

"It's impossible for anything or anyone to be perfect," Brennan stated in her flat, sciency tone.

"Well you are pretty damn close," Booth said, with a loving smile.

Brennan chuckled and pulled him into another passionate kiss "I want to promise you something," she whispered.

"And what's that baby," he whispered cradling her to his shoulder and rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down her bare back.

"I will promise to talk to Angela;" Brennan whispered "I don't know if love exists because I have never experienced it. She can tell me what the locators are for it, and then I will make an evaluation from that."

Booth chuckled "You don't have to do that." he said, placing a hand in her hair.

"I feel that if I don't you will get fed up with me and find someone else, and then I will be alone again," Brennan said quietly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Booth kissed her hair and rocked her slightly "I will never be fed up with you. And I will never be stupid enough to give you up. I have waited so long for you, and I'm not about to let you slip away from me."

"You can't promise that forever," Brennan said.

"Yes I can," Booth whispered.

Brennan sighed into his shoulder, running her fingers along the panes of his back.

"I love you Temperance," he whispered into her ear "That's never going to change."

Brennan sighed "I feel terrible not being able to reciprocate truthfully," she said squeezing her eyes shut.

Booth chuckled and laid her back against the pillow. He leaned over her and covered her lips with his. He curled his tongue around hers and pulled it into his mouth. He felt her chest heaving against his and pulled back so she could breathe "Honey," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face "Do not beat yourself up because you don't know what love is, and because you don't know exactly what it feels like."

Brennan felt tears forming behind her eyes and took a deep breath "But you are putting yourself out there. I'm sitting here in a shell that I can't break. I don't want to hold you back or keep you waiting."

Booth watched as a single crystalline tear fell down her cheek. He pushed his thumb to her cheek and wiped it away. He leaned forward and kissed where he wiped the tear away. "I know what you are really scared about," he whispered, pressing his cheek against her cheek affectionately.

Brennan closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears behind her eyes "What's that?" she asked in a ragged and small voice.

"You're scared that if you don't tell me you love me that I will leave," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly "Am I right?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip to stop from sobbing and nodded.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered "You are way too important to me. The top two people I care about more than anything is you and Parker."

Two tears slipped from her eyes and she let out a strangled breath. He kissed away her tears and cradled her head to his shoulder and shushed into her hair.

"I don't want to lose you Booth," Brennan sobbed into his shoulder "I can't lose you."

"Ssh baby don't cry," he whispered, kissing her hair lightly "You aren't going to lose me."

"Everyone leaves me," she sobbed quietly, wiping her tears away.

"Well I'm going to show you that that won't always happen," Booth whispered kissing her hair again.

Brennan squeezed more tears from her eyes and clung to Booth, her only source of stability. Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest as he rolled to his side. She curled into his chest, hot tears sliding down his chest.

"I'm scared," she whimpered into his chest.

"I know," Booth said running his hands over her back soothingly "I know that. But baby, you don't need to be. I'm here, I will protect you. I will always be here to protect you."

Brennan's chest heaved and tears slid down her face, but she stayed silent, her sobs decrescendoing into ragged breaths. Her shaking hands resting against his chest as his strong arms crushed her to his chest. She snuggled into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Booth laid his head against hers and shushed her lightly, calming her down and lulling her to sleep.

"Are you tired?" he whispered.

Brennan nodded "Yeah," she whispered quietly "But I probably should get up. I haven't ran for days."

"But you have exercised. I think our constant love making has burned quite a few calories for both of us," he whispered playfully.

Brennan chuckled and stretched "As long as I try to get up today," she said to no one in particular.

"I'll come up with something for us to do today. You get some sleep," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and snuggled to him, as he threw the sheet over her.

He kissed her temple and held her close "I love you," he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear "And I'm never going to leave you."

"Great," Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth chuckled "Good, you have your sense of humor, now get some rest, when you wake up we will go and do something."

"M'kay," Brennan said, squeezing her eyes shut and quickly being sucked into the dark bliss of sleep.


	18. Conversation between Friends

**An: Alright people, here it is. The next chapter.**

**Sorry if it was rushed**

**or if it sucks in anyway, but I worked out for 2 hours and I'm tired.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**And I promise next chapter I will get back into the B/B smut and fluff**

* * *

Angela leaned back against her chair and sighed, she had to do three reconstructions today, one being that of a child. Children always got to her.

She looked at her phone, she hadn't talked to Brennan for awhile, and when she wanted to talk to her a couple of days ago she was too 'tired' to speak.

'Probably because of all the sex those two have been having,' she thought to herself.

She jumped when a shrill filled the room. She looked at the unknown number and raised her eye brow in question. She flipped open her phone and hit accept, she brought the device to her ear and spoke "Hello?" she asked confused.

"Angela Montenegro?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"This is Cullen," he said flatly.

"Oh. Hello Director Cullen, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your number," Angela said, wondering why the director of the FBI was calling her.

"It's all right," Cullen said "Am I correct that you are one of Booth's good friends?"

"Yeah," Angela said "Why what's up?"

"Well I was wondering where Booth has been," Cullen said "I know he is on vacation, but I have been trying to call him. I didn't know if he was somewhere where the connection is horrible, or if he just is ignoring me."

"Well he is on vacation…" Angela said sarcastically.

"Ms. Montenegro, even on vacation Agent Booth would answer," Cullen said flatly.

Angela chuckled "He is in California. I'm pretty sure he is getting connection because I have called Brennan multiple times." oh shit! She thought immediately.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked.

"Yeah…" Angela said, scolding herself mentally.

"He is with Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked.

"Oh, hell with it. Yes she is. Hodgins and I set Booth and Brennan up because the sexual tension was dampening everything in the Jeffersonian. So we sent them away too California to the Post Ranch Inn."

"The romance getaway?" Cullen asked.

"That's the gist of it. And I have called Brennan a few times. Unless it is a life or death situation I would just give him a break. They are…connecting."

Cullen sighed over the phone pulling a sly smile from Angela "A little too much information Ms. Montenegro."

"Hey, you were thinking it," Angela stated flatly.

Cullen sighed again "Ok, if you talk to Booth, tell him to check his email. I imagine Dr. Brennan has her computer. I will send him an email."

"Will do," Angela said.

Cullen shook his head and muttered "And to think, that my best agent fell in love with a squint."

"Hey, we squints can be lovable," Angela added.

"Thank you Ms. Montenegro," Cullen said before hanging up the phone.

Angela chuckled to herself and set her phone down only to curse when it rang again. She smiled when she saw who it was and picked up the phone "Hey Sweetie how's life in paradise."

"There is no such thing as paradise," Brennan said, leaning against the banister of the balcony.

"Aww, come on. That's not the attitude I want to hear from my best friend who just happens to be in a romantic hotel with a sexy FBI agent," Angela retorted.

"Relationships are complicated," Brennan said, leaning her forehead on her arm.

"Tell me about it," Angela said "So what's up?"

"Booth told me he loved me," Brennan said, gasping and jumping when Angela suddenly screamed.

Hodgins ran into Angela's office "What the hell?! Angela are you ok?!"

"Oh I'm GREAT!" She said with a huge smile "Sweetie when did he say it?"

"A couple days ago," Brennan said.

"Does he say it a lot?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Brennan said "And it makes me feel horrible because I don't know what love is, or how you know if you are in love."

"Ah, now I see where I come in. I have to be your love guru," Angela said with a smile, mouthing to Hodgins that Booth told Brennan he loved her.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

"You want me to give you the points of love. Because you want to know if you are in love with him," Angela said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, well then yes," Brennan said.

Angela let out a light chuckle "Ok. Let's see where to start. I hope you have a seat and something to drink because this could be awhile."

Brennan smiled and sat down on one of the reclined lounge chairs "Alright, well I'm sitting."

Angela leaned back "Alright you ready?"

Brennan sighed "Yes," she said quietly.

"Alright. Well here goes my speech. I want you to think about this when I'm done, and try and apply it to the normal romance between you and Booth," Angela said.

"In the instance of my own desperation, agreed," Brennan complied.

Angela smiled, "Alright. First of all, I will give you something you might understand. Love, by physical definition is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person."

Brennan nodded "Accepted," she said, telling Angela that she was listening, the wheels turning in her head, as she faintly started to understand love.

"That's the definition portion of it. Now here are the signs of love. Love is when they are the first thing on your mind when you wake up and the last thing on your mind when you fall asleep. Love is when you dream of that one person constantly. Love is when you have that one person that you want to go too at anytime. When you're sad, when you're happy, when you're unsure, when you're disappointed, when you're horny, anything, literally. When you are in love, they are your everything. You want to make love to them constantly, and fall asleep next to them every night and wake up beside them every morning. When you are in love, you…crave…that person, and really that's the best word for it. But here's the thing I think you are unsure about. When you are in love with someone, and you are truly committed to them, you don't have to change yourself. If that person loves you, that wouldn't want you to change in the first place. If you are really in love, you can just be yourself by that person, no matter what. You can voice your opinions all you want and they will accept them, and offer their own opinions. They wouldn't pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to, and if they slip up and do, and you are offended, tell them that. They will respect it, trust me on that."

Brennan nodded, her mind wrapping around the whole speech "So, if I love Booth, and distinguish that thoroughly, I don't have to change anything?"

"Hell no!" Angela exclaimed "Sweetie, he loves you. And he loves you for you. If you want complete details, ask him later what all he loves about you, it's amazing pillow talk."

Brennan chuckled "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright Sweetie, keep that in your memory bank-"

"You mean the cerebral cortex," Brennan interrupted.

"Huh?" Angela asked, thrown off balance.

"The cerebral cortex is the part of the brain that specializes in analyzing sensory data, performing memory functions, learning new information, along with forming thoughts and decisions," Brennan explained.

"Uh-Huh," Angela said in a bored tone "Like I said, put that in your memory bank and analyze it through-out the day. 'Kay?"

"I can analyze," Brennan complied.

"I know you can, it's why I told you that," Angela said.

Brennan let out a half hearted laugh "Thanks Ange."

"Are you still a little confused?" Angela asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Brennan said.

"Alright, let's start, tell me how you feel about Booth, and then I will ask some questions," Angela suggested.

"Ok," Brennan said hesitantly, chewing on her lip as she thought what she should say "Well. When I'm with Booth I feel safe, and protected, and like I'm wanted. I haven't had that feeling since I was 15. I always shiver every time he kisses me or touches me, but my temperature barely exceeds of drops beyond 98.6 degrees."

"Aww," Angela said.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You took your temperature?" Angela asked in a sing song tone "That's so cute!"

"How so? I can see no sort of attraction towards me taking my temperature," Brennan said, completely lost.

"You know what. It's cute! Now continue!"

Brennan laughed "Well, I always snuggle closer to him before I go to sleep. Half the time involuntarily. He just…always makes me feel…amazing. He plays with my hair, and massages my back, and cooks for me, and he came up with a 'date' for us."

"Aww, what's he gonna do?" Angela asked in a playful tone.

"I don't know he won't tell me!" Brennan stressed, playing with the button on her shirt.

"It's because he wants to surprise you," Angela said simply.

"I picked up on that," Brennan said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ok, the sarcasm is hitting in so now it's time for questions!" Angela said, trying to get Brennan's mood up.

"Yay," she said sarcastically.

"Ok. I tried. Picture everything I say, and answer my questions, ok? Now don't take any of these scenarios seriously, just go with it," Angela instructed.

"Ok," Brennan complied.

"Alright, you wake up; turn over in your bed, who is there?"

"Booth," Brennan said, truthfully answering that question.

"You get news that you will be given an award for top anthropologist who do you want to tell first?"

"Booth…"

"Picture yourself, having someone kiss down your neck and along your collar bone as you are pushed up against the wall, who is kissing you?"

"Booth…"

"You are totally spent from having sex-"

"Making love," Brennan corrected, wondering to herself when she started calling it that.

Angela smiled. _We are getting somewhere_, she thought to herself. "I apologize; you are spent from making love constantly and you feel an arm slung over your stomach. You lazily open your eyes and who is next to you."

Brennan smiled "Booth."

"Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Angela. The human race is not a monogamous-"

"Just answer my question," Angela said seriously.

"Well I…"

"Let me rephrase," Angela said, playing with a piece of hair "Can you see yourself being with anyone else but Booth?"

Brennan pondered the thought "No," she answered quietly.

"Good," Angela said "Now think about what I said."

"Ok I will, thank you Angela," Brennan said.

"Anytime Sweetie, anytime. Just don't do anything you will regret ok?" Angela asked, almost desperately.

"I'll try not to," Brennan said sincerely.

"Alright, now do to your hunk and give him a long, hot kiss," Angela said playfully.

Brennan laughed and shook her head "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. OH! I forgot. Tell Booth to check his email, because Cullen sent him something," Angela said, straightening up in realization.

"Oh," Brennan said slightly confused "Ok."

"Alright, have fun Sweetie," Angela finished.

"I'm sure I will," Brennan said with a smile "Bye Ange."

"Bye," Angela said, hanging up her phone. She leaned back against her chair and looked at Hodgins who was sitting on the couch across from her desk.

"Her obliviousness is almost cute," Angela said with a smile.

Hodgins laughed and stood "You meddle just a little too much," he said lovingly, leaning over her desk and pressing his lips to hers.

"Hey, you all would be lost without my meddling!" Angela exclaimed jokingly.

"I never said your meddling was bad," Hodgins replied, kissing her again before walking out of her office.

* * *

**AN2: Reviews spin my head right round right round xDD**

**(random I know)**


	19. It Takes Two To Love

**AN: Holy crap, probably longest chapter I have ever written!**

**I only ask of you, before you read this. Think about the title of this chapter, and try and guess what will happen. I hope you enjoy (and I'm sure you will)**

**OH and**

**here this is Booth's present for Brennan btw**

http : //i317. photobucket. com /albums /mm387/ CassieWinslowFan/ 1necklacebw15034 .jpg

**NO SPACES PEOPLE~**

* * *

Brennan slid open the glass door and sat on the bed. She promised that she would think about what Angela said, and she decided she would. Brennan leaned back and covered her eyes as she made a mental check list.

One, excessive thought. Two, multiple dreams. Three, strong emotional connection. Four, respecting that someone for who they are, and enjoying how they are. Five, physical and emotional closeness. Six, having a tender, passionate affection for another.

Brennan sighed "That seems too easy," she said to herself "Ok, let's get the specifics."

_Do I dream about him? Yes. Do I want to wake up beside him every morning? Yes. Do I want to fall asleep next to him every night? Yes. Can I picture being with anyone else? No. Could I stand if Booth was with anyone else? Sadly, no. Do I want to spend a good chuck of my time with him? Yes, I do anyway, and when I don't I miss him terribly. Does he want to change me? No. He respects my opinions no matter how different they are. Do I want to change him? Hell no, he's…amazing, the best man I know, perfect, or well, as close to perfect as any one person can get. Do I want to run into his arms when I'm sad, or happy, or really anything for that matter? Hell yes, he makes me feel so safe. Would I want to make love to anyone else? Hell no, no one can EVER compare to him, he's…perfect. Damn! I'm so confused!_

Brennan was too busy arguing with herself that she didn't notice that Booth slipped into the room. He snuck over to her and leaned down brushing his lips over hers. She gasped and jumped up, Booth wrapping his arms around her back immediately. He pulled her into his chest and lifted her up off her feet.

She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth and whimpered when he pulled back. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asked quietly.

"Just thinking," she replied, running her fingers over his neck, his arms still locked tightly around her back.

"You do that just a little too much. And I think you should just feel," Booth advised leaning up and capture her lips for another passionate kiss.

"Put my heart in overdrive?" Brennan asked as they parted once more.

"Yeah," Booth said with a lazy smile "Put your heart in overdrive."

Brennan smiled and slipped out of his grasp, her feet hitting the cold wood floor with a soft _thump_. She took his large hand in hers and pressed it to her chest, right over her heart.

Booth felt her heart beating quickly and returned the smile she gave him "My hearts in overdrive," she said simply.

Booth took note of the fluttering organ under his hand and smiled "Good," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

Brennan sighed contentedly and intertwined her fingers with his rested on her chest, while she wrapped her free arm around his neck.

She intertwined her fingers in his short brown hair, as his free arm snaked around her back, his hand running under her shirt to stroke her back.

"Mmm," Booth moaned as he reluctantly pulled back.

"What?" Brennan asked, not wanting him to stop.

"I'm cooking. I don't want our meal to be burnt," he said with a smile.

Brennan sighed "Ok," she said reluctantly.

"It will be done soon, I promise." he said, leaning forward to give her a reassuring kiss.

"Mmm, ok," she said with a lazy but happy smile.

Booth mirrored her smile and kissed her forehead, before guiding her backwards to set on the edge of the bed "Stay here for another ten minutes."

"Alright," she said quietly, kissing him again before he turned to leave.

"Hey, Angela told me to tell you to check your email," Brennan finally remembered "Cullen sent you an email, because you haven't been answering his phone calls."

"Well I guess he will just have to get used to that because I'm on vacation, with the woman I love, and I'm not going to let my boss ruin that," Booth said, leaning over the bed and kissing her hungrily.

Brennan moaned in pleasure, her hands cupping his cheeks and leaning back against the mattress.

Booth pressed against her, his fingers tangling in her hair. He groaned and pulled back "We have to be patient, we will get to this."

"Promise?" Brennan asked seductively.

"I promise," Booth replied, kissing her again before slipping out of the bedroom.

Brennan found herself smiling well after he left and the thought scared her. She looked into the mirror on the wall and noted that if people saw her they would say she was glowing.

She reached for her phone and dialed a number frantically.

"Sweetie, I just got off the phone with you. Not that I don't like talking to you and all," Angela said, wondering why she was calling.

"My heart is beating well over its normal speed, and I have not been exercising nor doing anything to elevate my heart rate. And I'm, what other people would say, glowing. Along with smiling constantly," Brennan said frantically.

"Well what happened just before all this?" Angela asked.

"Booth kissed me," Brennan said, exasperated.

Angela chuckled "All more symptoms of love Sweetie."

"How so?" Brennan asked.

"It's all because of the emotional connection Bren," Angela clarified.

"Oh…ok," Brennan said.

"Alright, are you semi calmed down now?" Angela asked.

"Somewhat," Brennan said "But I have to go now."

"Alright, have fun and just chill out Sweetie," Angela said before the two friends muttered good bye and hung up the phone.

Booth opened the bedroom door, the heavy scent of Italian floated into the room, making Brennan's mouth water "Food's ready," he said with a smile.

Brennan smiled and stood, walking into his out stretched arms. He pulled her into his chest and swayed back and forth as he held her in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much Temperance," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm still a little unsure, but I think I'm closer to understanding what love is." she replied "But I want to warn you," she said pulling back "I might never be able to truthfully say that I love you, because I don't know what love is for certain. But I can tell you, that the way you feel about me, is no different than the way I feel about you."

Booth smiled and kissed her lightly and tenderly, taking in the intoxicating taste of Temperance happily "That's all I truly need to know."

Brennan smiled "Food?" she asked.

"Food yes," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the kitchen, making sure to avoid the living room.

"What did you make?" Brennan asked, the Italian smell making her stomach growl.

"Cheese stuffed manicotti, with fresh Italian bread, seasoned to perfection. And don't worry, I made half of the manicotti stuffed with your vegan friendly cheese, and didn't put meat in the sauce," Booth said, pulling her chair out for her.

Brennan looked at him but decided to accept his chivalry. She sat on the chair and let him push the chair in towards the table. He leaned forward and captured her lips before sitting opposite of her.

He served the food and poured the wine, the table illuminated from two thin candles.

Brennan cut into the manicotti and brought it to her mouth, groaning her approval "This is amazing," she said after swallowing.

"Why thank you," he said, taking a bite of his own "I told you I could cook."

Brennan nodded enthusiastically, taking another bite of the manicotti quickly.

Booth smiled over his wine glass, taking a sip of it and putting it back on the table.

They ate almost in silence, finally speaking after the first round of manicotti was gone.

"I'm sorry," Brennan apologized.

Booth chuckled "For what?" he asked.

"I'm sitting here stuffing my face, when I should be interacting," she said wiping her mouth with her napkin and standing up. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck "Forgive me?" she asked innocently.

"Hmm," Booth said jokingly, taking a drink of wine before resting his hand back on her thigh "I don't think I have anything to forgive you for. But if you really are sorry, I forgive you."

Brennan chuckled and pressed her lips to his, tasting and eating him just as quickly as his manicotti.

When they pulled back they both smiled and laughed "Have you tasted the wine yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't," she said, reaching over the table to bring her glass in her hand. She put the glass to her lips and tipped it back. The red drink broke between her lips as the sweet taste flooded over her tongue and the familiar warm feeling of alcohol ran through her veins.

"Oh my god. What type of wine is this?" Brennan asked.

"Its Italian imported, from 1957," Booth said, showing her the bottle.

"It's amazing. You have very good choice in wine. I'm learning all sorts of things about you today," Brennan said, taking another sip of her wine.

"O Mistress Mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming, that can sing both high and low: Trip no further, pretty sweeting; Journeys end in lovers meeting, every wise man's son doth know. What is love? 'Tis not hereafter; Present mirth hath present laughter; What's to come is still unsure: In delay there lies not plenty; Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty, Youth's a stuff will not endure," Booth recited, running his hands through her hair lovingly.

"Shakespeare," Brennan said with a smile "Impressive."

"I studied Shakespeare in college," Booth said.

"Really?" Brennan asked impressiveness evident in her voice.

"Yup," Booth said nodding "I'm deeper then you expected huh? You never thought that a guy who drinks beer and reads green lantern comic books in the bathtub could recite poetry right?"

"You are very…surprising," Brennan admitted with a smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, very good," Brennan answered.

"Well I have something else that will surprise you," Booth said, holding tightly onto her back as he rolled onto his hip and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to her. She took it hesitantly, the soft material tickling her fingers; she looked at him, slightly confused, only to be greeted by a soft smile. "Open it," he encouraged.

Brennan nodded and opened the small box, her mouth falling open at its contents. Inside the small box held a beautiful necklace. The charm glinted in the light as she looked it over thoroughly. Metal was twisted into ovals, twirling like vines and ending in small diamonds. Metal was twisted into multiple ovals around the large diamond lying in the center of the necklace, the loops housing diamonds of their own. Small diamonds formed a square, with a metal loop at the end, and on that metal loop, hung another large diamond, the exact size of the diamond in the middle of the necklace.

"Booth…" she said almost breathlessly "It's…it's beautiful!"

"I would say that it's not as beautiful as you, and that's true, but a little corny don't you think?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed and nodded "A little."

Booth smiled and took the box from her, pulling out the black material that was behind the charm. He pulled the necklace fully out and closed the box, setting it on the table. "Pull your hair up," he ordered lightly.

Brennan brought her arms up and pulled her hair into her right hand. Booth reached between her arm to grab the clasp of the necklace. He pulled it through and secured it behind her neck, kissing the nape of her neck before she let her hair fall down her shoulders.

She looked down and touched the charm lightly, adjusting it so that it fell straight. "I love it Booth," she said turning to him "Thank you," she finished and leaned forward, kissing him passionately as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Booth ran his hands up in down her back, stopping her to whisper quietly "We still have something else to do."

Brennan sighed "Do I need to get off your lap?" she asked.

"For a few minutes, but after that you can sit on my lap all you want," Booth said.

Brennan stood up and let Booth slip off the chair. He quickly cleaned up their dinner and walked into the living room.

Brennan heard a match being lit and wondered what he was doing. Brennan looked up when she heard his footsteps. He outstretched his hands and she took them as he pulled her up off the chair.

"Now close your eyes, and step with me," he whispered kissing each of her eyes as she closed them.

Brennan followed after him when he stepped backwards. When he stopped she ran into his chest, only to have his arms snake around her back. He turned so that his arms were wrapped around her waist, his chest pressing into her back "Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

Brennan opened her eyes and smiled; her mouth gaping open. In front of them was a navy blue blanket laid on the floor in front of the couch, a lighter sheet counterpart lying on top of it. Multiple pillows were leaned against the couch and lying around the top half of the blanket. What seemed like hundreds of candles were scattered around the room, casting a light and romantic glow. The blinds were drawn and incense burned on the coffee table. Booth took a remote in his hand and pressed the play button, light romantic music filling the room.

"Wow," Brennan whispered "This is amazing."

Booth smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the blanket. They sat down on the soft fabric and Booth reached behind him and brought a bottle into his hands.

"Take your shirt off," he said quietly.

Brennan laughed "What?" she asked "I thought I was supposed to be blunt."

Booth chuckled and began rubbing her shoulders rhythmically "No, take your top off, and lie on your stomach."

Brennan groaned and rolled her neck. She reached for the buttons of her shirt, easily undoing them and discarding the material away from her. She rolled onto her stomach, reaching out for one of the pillows and bringing it under her locked arms. She turned her head towards him and smiled, resting her cheek on her arms.

Booth reached forward and unclasped her lacy bra, pushing the material away. Brennan discarded the garment, carefully placing it next to her shirt on the couch.

Booth opened the bottle and poured some of the smooth oil on his hands. He straddled her back and pressed his hands to her back, running his hands down her spine and branching out towards her sides. He continued this motion, first going at short lengths down her spine, then going the length of her spine, eliciting groans of approval.

Booth continued his ministrations, his large hands gliding easily over her smooth back.

"Mmm, that feels so good," she groaned into her arm.

"Good," Booth replied quietly "Because I want to spend my every waking moment, making you happy, and making you feel good."

"Well you are getting a good start," she mumbled.

Booth chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

Brennan felt herself slipping into sleep when he started solely massaging her shoulders.

She arched her back, pushing her shoulders further into his hands. He massaged her shoulders thoroughly and then climbed off her wiping the access oil on his jeans.

She groaned her disapproval but then realized how all of her muscles were loosened. She felt so relaxed, and truly and utterly happy.

Brennan stretched and rolled over; she reached up and slipped her clothes back on, watching as Booth studied her with interest.

"What?" she asked with a half laugh.

"You're just so beautiful," he replied in a smooth tone.

Brennan smiled, moving closer to him as he reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. He caressed her check lightly, his other hand resting lightly on her hip.

Booth kissed her forehead first, and then placed a light kiss to her cheek, then her lips. Brennan rested her hand lightly on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her fingertips.

"Booth," she said pulling away slightly "This has been amazing," she whispered with a smile "Thank you for doing this, and buying me this necklace," she reached up and touched the charm resting on her chest.

"Well, you're welcome for the date and for the necklace, but if you don't remember, our date isn't over yet," he finished seductively.

Brennan chuckled, pressing her lips to his again, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her chest into his.

Booth laid her back, her head cushioned by multiple pillows. He pushed his forearms into the pillows and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her affectionately.

"Seeley," she whispered, as he moved his kisses down her neck and along her clavicle.

"Mmm" he growled against her alabaster skin.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear, kissing his temple lightly "All night long."

Booth chuckled and licked up the column of her neck slowly, eliciting a long, lustful, moan. When he reached her ear, he kissed the side of her face and pressed his cheek to hers "My pleasure," he whispered. The sheet over them and the blanket under them rustling as they both slowly intertwined themselves.

Booth ran his hand down her side slowly, committing her curves to memory.

She melted under his touch, giggling and twitching slightly when he tickled her ribs.

Booth silently wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up. He rested on his knees, pulling her to mirror his stance.

Booth silenced her questions by kissing her sensually, running his fingertips lightly down her belly.

She shivered and rested her hands on his hips, scrunching his shirt into her palms. She tugged upward and Booth aided her by raising his arms over his head. She pulled his shirt away from him and set it on the couch, pressing her mouth to his once more.

Booth ran his finger down the strip of skin left by the unbuttoned buttons at the top of her blouse, making her shiver and arch closer to him. He slowly brought each button out of their confinements and ran his hands up her stomach and chest, pushing the shirt over her shoulders.

He peeled the garment away and set it on his own, running his hand up her side and over her shoulder, stopping to cup her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. He brought his finger to her bare chest, tracing the boundary where lace met skin. She shivered again and Booth continued his trail, until he made his way around her bra and followed the strap up to her shoulder.

Their lips detached momentarily, as Brennan traced her own trail along the muscle trenches along his stomach. He cupped her face lovingly and kissed her forehead "I love you," he whispered.

"I think I'm still a little troubled on what love is, but I'm sure after careful consideration and analysis I will be able to make my decision," Brennan said, chuckling and smiling.

Booth shook his head and laughed, kissing her forehead again "My sexy scientist," he said, running his finger along the top boundary of her lace, low cut, fire red bra.

Brennan smiled and let a small laugh escape her lips. She ran his hands up his chest and brought them behind his neck "My sexy FBI agent," she countered.

Booth pressed his hands to her shoulder blades and laid her back gently, protectively. He attacked her mouth hungrily, running his hand up and down the smooth skin of her arm.

Brennan moaned into his mouth, moving in a wave like motion, thrusting her pelvis into his.

Booth placed his palm on her stomach and pressed her down, unbuttoning the button of her jeans.

Brennan shivered as his fingers brushed against her core when he pulled the zipper down. He pulled away momentarily, whispering in her ear "Be patient love," he said quietly.

She nodded once and Booth leaned up, he hooked his fingers into the hips of her jeans and pulled them down slowly.

When he pulled them away he threw them on the couch behind her. He brought her closest leg up, and kissed his way from her knee up her shin, bringing her toes into his mouth seductively.

Brennan moaned and threw her head back as he sucked her toes. She had had a few other men try to do such act, but she never found it arousing, just annoying really. But Booth, and only with Booth did it soak her panties further through.

Booth brought his mouth back with a 'pop' and kissed down her shin again. He kissed over her knee and up her thigh, stopping slightly as his lips pressed against her red lacey panties. He pulled his head back and kissed her through the material, her juices dampening the fabric.

He repeated the routine with her other leg, delighting in every moan that broke between her lips.

After tasting her juices faintly once again, he kissed up her belly, smiling to himself as he felt her shudder under his lips. He kissed up her ribs and scraped his teeth over her nipple, straining temptingly against the fabric of her bra.

"Oh Booth," she moaned her head falling to the side "That feels so good…you feel so good."

Booth kissed up her neck, and lightly pressed his fingertips to her jaw, turning her head towards him "You are the only woman that I want to make love too nonstop, for the rest of my life." he said kissing her gently "I love you."

Brennan smiled slyly "What all do you love about me?"

"Where to start," he said to himself. He kissed her forehead "I love everything that has to do with your brain. Your smarts, your level headedness, your stubbornness, your social-awkwardness."

"You find that endearing?" Brennan asked in a you-are-crazy tone.

"Of course," Booth said kissing her forehead "I find it adorable."

Brennan smiled "What else?" she asked.

"I love your eyes," he said kissing her eyelids. "I can always be happy, as long as I can look into those beautiful smokey blue eyes."

He kissed the shell of her ear "I love how you never listen to me when it matters, at least in dangerous situations. You scare the shit out of me, but I love your independence. I also love it when you do listen to me because it's a rare occurrence."

Brennan chuckled, her chest vibrating under him. He moved over to her lips and kissed them tenderly "I love your lips. The intoxicating and tempting place I was never allowed to touch," he finished running his fingers over her swollen lips.

Her tongue shot out and wrapped around his fingers pulling them into his mouth. Booth smiled "I love your obvious arousal towards me," he said running his fingertips along the roof of her mouth.

He removed his fingers and brought his hand to her neck. He kissed up her neck and suckled on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Brennan let out a long, low moan, bringing one hand to cover his at the base of her neck, and bringing the other to tangle in his short brown hair.

"I love the sounds you make when I kiss, or nip that right spot," he whispered into her ear before bringing the hand at the base of her neck down to cup her breast.

"I love your breasts, the way they fill my hand perfectly," Booth said "And I love the way your body reacts to me," he finished brushing his thumb over her straining nub.

She moaned again, licking the shell of his ear in response, pushing on his skull, urging him to come closer.

Booth took in a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair "I love how you smell, how you always smell like lavender and vanilla."

He kissed down her chest, kissing along her ribs "I love how you hide some of the most normal things," he said "Like you being ticklish," he finished running his fingers over her ribs quickly.

Brennan giggled loudly, writhing and thrashing "Stop it!" she said playfully.

"Or the fact that you giggle," he added.

Brennan smiled and looked at him lovingly, "Continue," she said in a fake I-know-you-love-me-but-list-everything-anyway tone.

Booth chuckled and kissed down her tummy, licking along the trench that was indented from the bottom of her ribs to the top of her navel "I love your skin. How soft and silky smooth it is. How milky white it is, and how perfect it is."

He kissed down to her hip, kissing a light scar that Brennan remembered was given to her by one of her foster parents.

"I love how you open up to me more than anything, and tell me the truth about your life, instead of keeping be outside of the walls that you build," Booth said, running his fingers over it lightly, before giving her a quick reassuring kiss.

Her hand covered his, almost frantically. Booth brought the hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly "I love your hands. The small elegant hands that I have dreamed of being touched by for years. The same hands that have stroked me, held me, and yes, even punched me."

Brennan laughed as she remembered sucker-punching him at his 'funeral' "You deserved it," she said melancholy.

"I know," he whispered, kissing her hands again "And I'm sorry you weren't told. If I wasn't so simple minded, I would have told you. But Temperance," he said, still holding onto her hand, and brushing her cheek "When you said, that I have no real concern for you," he said shaking his head "You have to know, that you mean everything to me. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do with myself. I'm glad that I got shot. Because if it had been you, I would have never forgiven myself."

She leaned into his palm, kissing the rough skin of his hand and nuzzling closer "I know," she whispered "I know."

As Brennan thought back, she remembered how she felt when the doctor came out of surgery, with blood stained latex gloves on his hands, saying that Booth didn't make it. She didn't cry, she just turned and left. That night she ended up at Booth's apartment. She clutched one of his shirts that he had left on his bed to her, falling onto his mattress, racked in deep sobs. She buried her nose into his pillow, taking in his scent as her tears dampened her cheeks, chest and the fabric below her head. She fell asleep like that. Curled into a tight ball, with puffy red-rimmed eyes, clutching his shirt, asleep on his bed.

That was when she really got a reality check. That was when, Brennan realized, that she might possibly be in love with this man, even though she only guessed that.

And now with him listing everything that he loves about her, she had to seriously think about her feelings for him. She still didn't know what love was, and might never know, but if there was such thing as love, a love that wasn't a chemical cocktail alone, she would have that thing towards Booth.

Brennan was jolted from her reverie as Booth pulled her panties away from her throbbing core and pressed his lips to her glistening folds.

"I love the way you taste," he said simply "It's intoxicating, addictive, my own personal heroin," he said, bringing his tongue to tease her folds.

She moaned and bucked into his mouth, clutching the blanket under them for dear life.

Booth plunged his tongue into her throbbing center, bringing it back to lap up her juices. He began his ministrations, pausing to plunge into her center, and avoiding contact with the swollen bunch of nerves begging for his attention.

"Booth please!" she practically screamed, as she felt the coil in her stomach wind painfully tight.

Booth sped up his ministrations and after drinking her up fully, he stopped and scrapped his teeth over her clit.

She bucked into his mouth as the coil in her stomach broke. She shuddered and screamed, her walls clamping forward, as she flooded into his mouth.

Her climax tinted her milky white skin pink, and watched as Booth pulled back and licked his lips.

He leaned forward and passionately attacked her mouth, giving her the opportunity to taste herself on his tongue.

He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, taking it away from her body and setting it on the couch behind her.

"In general," he said, keeping one hand between her legs, and taking the other one up to tweak her right nipple "I love everything about you," he said, bringing his hot mouth to enclose on her neglected breast.

He suckled on her nipple, pulling it between his teeth as he tweaked the other. His probed three fingers into her center sensually, massaging her clit with his thumb.

Brennan's eyes rolled back into her head. Her groans turned into panting moans, that turned into multiple octave screams.

He felt her walls clamp around his fingers threatening, and it surprised both Booth and Brennan when she screamed and flooded into his hand.

Brennan panted her breathing in an almost sad tone.

"Don't worry Temperance," he said pulling back, standing so that he could tear away his 'Cocky' belt buckle "It isn't over yet."

Brennan camp up on her knees, as he discarded his jeans, while she took the liberty of tearing away his boxers and throwing them behind her.

Brennan reached up and took him in her hands, making him gasp and jolt. She brought him into her mouth, the taste of precum sweet on her tongue.

Booth gasped, bringing his hand to her hair. She pumped him slowly, sliding forward, and pulling back to wrap her tongue around his head.

She returned his ministrations, sliding him further down her throat. She increased the tempo, adding to the pleasure by massaging his balls.

He moaned loudly, strengthening his grip on her hair, urging her forward.

"Temperance," he hissed "I thought…I was supposed to make love to you," he said in a faint joking tone.

She pulled away slightly "I'm returning the favor," she said, licking him from base to tip. She pulled him into her mouth and brought him deep into the back of her throat.

She swallowed down her gag reflex and recognized his proximity to climax by the constant twitching of his cock in her mouth.

"Temperance…I'm," he got out before shudders broke through his body.

Brennan squeezed his balls tightly, still sliding him in and out of her mouth.

She pulled away when the shudders stopped and looked up to him, a confused look evident on his face.

"I came," he said.

"Yes," Brennan said simply, laying back and pulling him on top of her "Orgasm and ejaculation are two different functions for a male. I prevented one, while you experienced the other. I stopped your ejaculation for the selfish purpose of loving the feeling of you pouring into me," she said with an innocent smile.

Booth chuckled "No worries," he said, pushing her hair away from her face.

She took his hands and brought them to her breasts, urging him to squeeze them into his large hand "Now please," she pleaded "I need you inside me."

Booth smiled and kissed her passionately, tweaking her nipples between his fore fingers and thumbs "I'll give you anything you want," he whispered against her lips, positioning himself just outside her entrance, his soldier already standing erect and prominent.

Brennan groaned, bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to get him inside her "Booth!"

"I never said I would give it to you easily," Booth said with an evil grin.

Brennan felt a tear slip down her cheek, "Please," she pleaded.

Booth's heart fluttered in terror "Baby," he said, brining his thumb up to wipe the tear away "Baby, I'm sorry."

"I need you," she whimpered, another tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know baby, but why are you crying?" he asked concerned "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Brennan said shaking her head "I just need you desperately, and it scares me because I hate being this needy. Every time I become this dependent on another person they leave. I can't lose you."

"You are never going to lose me," he said strongly "I promise," he said sliding into her after he was done speaking.

She moaned and wondered why she always felt complete with him inside her. She laced her fingers with his, and let him take her over with his slow and sensual thrusting.

"You promise?" she asked, more tears slipping down her cheek.

"I promise," he reassured, squeezing her hand reassuringly, as he stroked into her quicker. He quickened his momentum even more, and felt her walls clamp comfortingly around him.

He felt her almost reach her climax and Booth managed to stress to her "I love you Temperance. Oh baby I love you so much."

What Booth heard her say before her voice escalated into screams seemed to make his world stop. She shuddered and clamped onto him. He continued his thrusting, and as she poured around him he burst into her, falling on his forearms, breathing into her ear.

"What did you say?" he asked again, wondering if he heard right.

Her chest heaved and she spoke her words quietly.

"I said…I think I love you too."

* * *

**AN2: Reviews make me write/update faster**


	20. Fun In The Rain & Worries For The Future

**An: Alright I have a small favor to ask of you guys. If you are getting bored with the story you need to tell me, and tell me some suggestions to make it better. Because I was surprised when my last chapter only got 11 reviews. I used to get up to 60 for one chapter. And I don't understand why people aren't interested anymore. If there is anything I can do to make this better, please tell me, your criticism will be greatly appreciated.**

**Now**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**I'm all depressed with only 11 reviews (and I love you 11 who reviewed) and it makes me reluctant to continue.**

**So please please, please review. Please!**

* * *

"Ms. Montenegro, did you tell Dr. Brennan to inform Booth about my email?" Cullen stressed as Angela mocked bashing her head on her desk.

"Yeah Cullen, I did," Angela said in a moody tone.

"Then why has it not been read yet?" Cullen asked.

"Maybe because they are having too much fun fu-"

"OK, Ms. Montenegro that is very inappropriate," Cullen interjected.

"It's the truth," Angela said shrugging it off.

"Please call her again, and stay on the phone until he checks it!"

"Yes master," Angela said sarcastically before closing her phone.

"What's wrong Angey?" Hodgins asked, walking into her office.

"Cullen is cyber stalking me because he needs Booth to read this fucking email," Angela said dialing Brennan's number "And I hate to wake them up this early."

"It's 11 in the afternoon," Hodgins said looking at his watch.

"They had a 'date' last night. Trust me, it's early," Angela said, leaning on her elbow in a bored manner.

Brennan's phone sat on the bedside table and buzzed annoyingly, while one of the living room occupants groaned in disapproval.

Brennan raised her head tiredly, looking around the room. She rubbed her blurry eyes and sat up slowly, the dark sheet falling to her hips.

She looked over to find Booth, still sound asleep with his arm resting in her lap. She leaned over and kissing him on the temple lightly before cursing quietly and standing.

She stumbled into the room and picked up the phone "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Cullen is stalking me," Angela complained.

"Really?" Brennan asked "Why don't you call the police or something. Because unless you want me to kick his ass I can't help in that situation."

"Not literally," Angela said "I mean he is calling me constantly, he needs Booth to read that email."

"Mmm what time is it?" Brennan asked, falling onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow.

"11:02," Angela said, grabbing Hodgins' wrist and looking at his watch.

"In the afternoon?" Brennan asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm," she said shrugging to herself "No surprise really."

"Why not? What happened last night?"

"He cooked dinner, he gave me a necklace, he gave me a massage, and then we made love until, I believe 5:48 in the morning was when we finally went to sleep," Brennan said, recounting for the night.

"Good lord Sweetie," Angela said "And you managed to get up and answer the phone after that?"

"Booth is still asleep. Probably from the nine ejaculations last night," Brennan said, rather impressed with her lover.

"Nine?!" Angela screamed.

"Ok!" Hodgins yelled "This is my time to leave," he said turning and walking out of her office.

"My own orgasms were well into two digits," Brennan said happily.

"How many?"

"I believe…twenty…three…twenty four," Brennan said.

"Twenty four? Jesus," Angela said.

"Why would Jesus have anything to do with this?" Brennan asked confused.

"You know what, never mind. When you two naturally get up, have him check his email okay?" Angela asked.

"M'kay," Brennan said, stumbling up off the bed.

"Bye Sweetie, tell your man candy I say hi, and good job," Angela added.

Brennan let out a tired chuckle "Ok, Bye Ange," she finished closing her phone. Brennan stood and threw her phone on her bed, walking back out to the living room to join her still sleeping man.

She smiled when she noticed him feeling where she was sleeping, along with groaning in disapproval "Where are you?" he asked tiredly.

"Right here," she said, lying down and resting her head on his chest, a muscled hollow near his shoulder cradling her cheek perfectly.

"Mmm," he said wrapping his arm around her back tightly "What was that about?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Cullen keeps calling Angela, telling her to tell me to tell you to check your email," Brennan said, snuggling in closer to his chest and throwing her arm over his stomach.

"Ok, too early for the whole told you to tell me to – yeah that," Booth slurred, groggy from sleep.

"I agree," Brennan said, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over her chest "Go back to sleep."

"With pleasure," Booth groaned, turning his head so that he could bury his nose in her hair. He kissed her brown hair lightly "I love you Temperance."

The only thing that Booth received was a groggy mumble and a kiss on his chest.

------

Brennan groaned as Booth stroked her hair lovingly. He kissed her forehead lightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Booth whispered.

Brennan chuckled and stretched lazily "I think it would be more accurate for you to say good afternoon."

Booth raised his head slightly, looking at the digital clock on top of the TV "4:38, well I guess you're right there."

"Aren't I always?" Brennan asked teasingly.

"You know what. Sometimes I think you deserve to wear the cocky belt buckle," Booth said teasingly.

"I have an established style thank you," Brennan said flatly.

"And that is?"

"I wear what I want," she said with a smile.

Booth opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by a loud crash of thunder.

"Jesus Christ!" Booth screamed as they both jumped at the sudden and unexpected noise.

"Why is everyone bringing up Jesus today?" Brennan asked, tearing away the covers and walking into the bedroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" Booth called, tripping over the sheet as he ran after her.

Brennan slipped on her green sweater and torn, faded jeans, parting the curtains to look at the sky "Wow," she said, noting the dark grey and black color of the rolling clouds.

"Geez," Booth said, slipping his jeans over his legs, and pulling an old 'Journey' t-shirt over his head.

Brennan smiled as she heard the first patters of rain on the window. She rushed past him and threw open the door.

"Bones what the hell are you doing?" Booth asked, walking after her.

Thunder crashed, and trees snapped in the forest off the shore. Lightning flashed and the waves crashed loudly against the shore below their room, all the signs for what Brennan waited eagerly to start.

"Bones," Booth said touching her shoulder "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," she said staring outside, watching as the clouds rolled over each other threateningly.

"Well you are staring at the sky like some sort of deadly phenomenon is going to fall out of the clouds," Booth said, throwing his hand up towards the sky in emphasis.

"Well rain should be considered a phenomenon, and acid rain is deadly, so yes your observation is quite correct," Brenan said, reaching up and lightly grabbing his wrist, bringing it back down to his side.

Lighting and thunder came hand in hand at that moment, answering each other's battle call and crashing together in an ultimate duel, the beginning product being a huge downpour of rain.

She let out a squeal and ran out the door spinning, jumping and laughing as her hair was matted down by rain, clinging to her face and neck.

Booth's laugh was able to he heard over the thunder as he watched his love play in the rain.

She skipped, and splashed, and spun around, laughing and squealing as the cold water seeped through her clothes and ran down her skin.

Lighting and thunder clashed again, making Booth apprehensive "Bones!" he called "I don't think it's a good idea for you to play in the rain when there is lightning!"

"The lightning is far enough away," Brennan screamed, twirling on the tips of her toes, sending splashes of water into the air, dampening her jeans further.

Lightning struck down and a large tree fell, crunching and crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Brennan laughed and ran towards Booth jumping into his unexpected embrace, locking her arms behind his neck as he spun her around, his arms locked behind her back.

He stopped spinning and tightened his grip on her to keep her from falling.

"I would have never thought that you would love to play in the rain," Booth said with a goofy smile.

"I guess you still have some things to learn about me," she said flirtatiously, brushing her dampened hair behind her ear.

"I guess I do," Booth said, lowering his hands to her hips. "You know…" he said looking up to the ceiling in emphasis "If anyone saw you, they would say that you're happy."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, before tilting her head slightly and giving him a contented sigh "I am," she said, resting her fingertips on his cheeks "I really, truly am."

Booth smiled, "I'm glad," he said, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly.

She smiled and slapped his arm playfully "Don't procrastinate," she said, walking from his grasp and kneeling down next to the chair to pull out her laptop "You have to check your email. I don't want Angela waking me up again because of it."

"Ok," Booth said reluctantly, watching her fingers move quickly over the keys.

"Hey," she said looking up to him teasingly "Don't watch my fingers."

"Why?" Booth asked innocently.

"Because you'll figure out my password," Brennan said, turning in the chair to make sure the screen prevented his view of the keyboard.

"If you have a password hint on that computer, I could break into it," Booth said proudly "I know you too well."

"I believe you, which is why my password hint is in Arabic," she said with a smile before standing up and handing her laptop to him "My story files are locked by the way."

"Aw! You're no fun," Booth whined as he plopped down on the couch.

"Last night I recall you having a lot of fun," she said seductively.

Booth groaned as he recalled their late night/early morning encounters. "You know what, go preoccupy yourself or else I will never focus enough to read this email"

"Fine, I'm going to change my clothes," she said "You better have that up and reading when I come back in."

"Yes ma'am," Booth said, giving her a two fingered salute.

When she disappeared into the bedroom, he pulled up the internet and signed in to his email. He quickly deleted all the spam and pulled up Cullen's letter.

_Agent Booth,_

_I am aware that you are on vacation, but I have a few matters that need discussing, and this seems like the only way I am going to be able to contact you.  
First of all, I will need to analyze your job performance closely, because even though Dr. Brennan is not of the FBI, you still work closely to her. And if your job performance and work ethic is affected negatively by your newly romantic relationship with her, I will be forced to take action, resulting in the severing of your partnership.  
Second, there is a mission that I would like you to head when you get off of vacation in two weeks. There is a gang meeting in 2 and a half weeks, with a gang associated to multiple homicides. These are criminals wanted dead or alive, but none have been turned in yet. They will be meeting at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 67__th__ and North. An undercover agent has given information on the meeting, and drugs are a meeting treat. So if we can't arrest them on homicide (which I'm sure we can), then we can arrest them on possession is illegal and illicit drugs. I'm asking you to head up the raid, and take full control of the mission. But of course I ask that you keep it to yourself for as long as possible._

_Enjoy the rest of your vacation, and get back to me soon,_

_Cullen_

_P.S. – I'm glad you finally got together with your squint. Gazing at her for the past four years made me want to slap you in the head._

Booth turned and looked towards the bedroom, where through the crack in the door he saw Brennan sitting on the bed watching the rain fall down the glass doors.

He sighed and clicked the 'reply' button. He took a deep breath and steadied his hands.

_Deputy Director Cullen,_

_I would be honored to accept the control of the raid, and I will make sure that we will be set up in a position where the loss of life will be small. I give you my word to keep it quiet as long as possible, and I understand the actions you would have to take between me and Bones if our work was effected negatively. I would prefer if you sent me a written briefing, so I can begin selecting agents, and then we can go through the routine briefing when I come back to work._

_I look forward to the next step in this case, and send it to me soon,_

_Booth_

He sent the message and closed her laptop, setting it on the floor and hanging his head in his hands.

Brennan came up behind him and ran her hands down his shoulders and chest. "Everything ok?" she asked, kissing him on the temple lightly.

"Yeah," he said, reaching up to touch her arm "Yeah, everything is fine."

"You don't seem fine," Brennan said simply.

"It's nothing," he said, turning to give her a reassuring smile.

"I expect you to tell me why you are bothered on your own time. But you better tell me," she warned, waggling her finger at him.

"Ok," Booth said "I will," he said before kissing her lightly and pulling her around the couch to sit in his lap.

* * *

**AN2: If what you want is the next chapter, then hit that green button down there. Please. Hit that button and you get your life time supply of Booth. ^_^ Along with some more B/B Angst/Fluff/Smut. It all really depends on my mood. But please PLEASE Review people. I beg of you, review!**


	21. Interruptions and Complications

**AN: Yes I realize that this chapter might suck. I actually think it does, but I'm tired, and I have to get up at 6 in the morning tomorrow to go to freaking Cleveland. So yeah, I don't feel like awesomeizing it.**

**But as always**

**Reviews are always welcome**

* * *

Booth woke up early, pulling out her laptop and typing in the password he so easily remembered. He pulled up the internet and logged in to his email. He sighed and opened Cullen's briefing email.

_Agent Booth,_

_I am very pleased to hear that you finally answered my email, along with agreeing to head this mission. We have searched the warehouse and our leak has told us of the normal set up. They will have guards posted on the balconies that will need to be taken out first. Then inside the building guards will be posted in every room, until you reach the middle cluster of rooms, where the party really goes on. There is a diagram of the warehouse attached to this, dots are positioned where the guards will be, and from there you should be able to create your plan._

Booth stopped and downloaded the picture, taking in to detail the twist and turns of the warehouse. He noted where the dots were and continued reading.

_I would like a list of agents you want to complete this mission, and I will contact them, and get back to you with the names of the agents who agreed. I advise you to consider back-ups, but other than that, we will talk to all the agents when you get back and I will get the guys downstairs to set up a mock warehouse, so we can run through this._

Booth sighed "Alright," he said to himself, cracking his fingers as he ran over the warehouse picture with his eyes.

It was easy enough. One section ran into the other. Taking them out one at a time would be the best way to get through, and it would have to be quick and quiet.

He hit reply and typed quickly.

_Cullen,_

_I appreciate the visual, and it helps a lot. I have come up with a plan to infiltrate the warehouse. Black-Op's agent teams will take out the guards and a separate team will help secure the area. Other Black-Op's teams will do that same thing until all areas are secured. Then I will take a team of my men into bust up the party. We will need to infiltrate and secure 4 different areas before we hit the middle, so I have come up with a list of agents needed…_

He paused and considered who to choose. He needed the whole black-op squad. The modern day ninja's that specialized in quick and quiet take outs.

_Black Operation Agents:_

He typed as a heading, considering how many, and which agents to choose. "Hmm," he said to himself "7 would be a good estimate."

Booth ran through the FBI Agent list in his head, and typed in the names of seven agents of his choosing.

_Black Operation Agents:  
-Suzanne E. Fuller  
-Brandon A. Medina  
-Emma G. Waters  
-Abigail D. Ross  
-Joshua F. Ryan  
-Michael R. Manson  
-Christopher S. Danes_

Booth nodded, happy of his decision. He has seen these agents in action before and they were amazing. He watched them go through a mock take out mission once, one that they haven't run through before, and they finished it in record time. Taking out all 16 targets in 3.56 minutes.

He jotted down three more names as backups.

_Backup Black-Op Agents:  
-Andrew L. Childs  
-Lindsay R. Moore  
-Jessica G. Cook_

When Brennan finally stirred from sleep, Booth had finished his email, checking over the names one last time.

_Cullen,_

_I appreciate the visual, and it helps a lot. I have come up with a plan to infiltrate the warehouse. Black-Op's agent teams will take out the guards and a separate team will help secure the area. Other Black-Op's teams will do that until all areas are secured. Then I will take a team of my men into bust up the party. We will need to infiltrate and secure 4 different areas before we hit the middle, so I have come up with a list of agents needed…_

_Black Operation Team 1s:  
-Suzanne L. Fuller  
-Brandon A. Medina  
-Emma G. Waters  
-Abigail D. Ross  
-Joshua F. Ryan  
-Michael R. Manson  
-Christopher S. Danes_

_Backup Black-Op Team 1:  
-Andrew L. Childs  
-Lindsay R. Moore  
-Jessica G. Cook_

_Black-Op Team 1 Secure:  
-Richard H. Harrison  
-Samuel J. Lewis  
-Adam C. Paladin  
-Lacey H. Winslow_

_Backup Black-Op Team 1 Secure:  
-Aiden D. Clark  
-Eric A. Owens  
-Jenna L. Merritt  
-Annalisa Greene_

_Black-Op Team 2:  
-Mason J. Smith  
-Amanda T. Johnson  
-Luis G. Williams  
-Madison D. Jones  
-Alexis R. Brown  
-Brian C. Davis  
-Jared L. Miller_

_Backup Black-Op Team 2:  
-Kyle J. Wilson  
-Ashley D. Taylor  
-Aaron R. Anderson  
-Gavin L. White  
-Caitlyn O. Garcia_

_Black-Op Team 2 Secure:  
-Cameron K. Martin  
-Hunter G. Hill  
-Kevin E. Carter  
-Caily Y. Nelson_

_Backup Black-Op Team 2 Secure:  
-Connor H. Mitchell  
-Sydney D. Evans  
-Evan A. Morgan  
-Thomas C. Bell_

_Black-Op Team 3:  
-Jonathan K. Rogers  
-Shawna C. Lee  
-Austin A. King  
-Riley S. Cox  
-Stephanie O. Rivera  
-Leeanna F. Grey  
-Benjamin A. Foster_

_Backup Black-Op Team 3:  
-Tyler H. Washington  
-Grace D. Watson  
-James E. Brookes  
-Tim U. Simpson_

_Black-Op Team 3 Secure:  
-Ryan L. Long  
-Julia R. Hughes  
-Dylan K. Ward  
-Zachary T. Morton_

_Backup Black-Op Team 3 Secure:  
-Jacob F. Perez  
-Fawn H. Mete  
-Elijah L. Massey  
-Jennifer E. Clayton_

_Black-Op Team 4:_  
_-Joel L. Sparks_  
_-Andrea H. Bauer  
-Melrose R. Barton  
-Cole K. Gibson  
-Tamara L. Shorter  
-Bruce G. Figs  
-Stephen R. Kaminski_

_Backup Black-Op Team 4:  
-Taylor O. Phillips  
-Robert P. Everett  
-Alyssa T. Beauchamp  
-Liam E. Dory_

_Black-Op Team 4 Secure:  
-Devynn D. Lloyd  
-Alexander G. Harman  
-Eileen C. Bostic  
-Carter R. Hancock  
-Gina L. Kohut_

_Backup Black-Op Team 4 Secure:  
-Caleb K. Hendricks  
-Jayden W. Dotson  
-Jeffery C. Tyndale  
-Elizabeth J. Bright  
-Rebecca K. Willet_

_For my take out team I would like to take my normal set of agent. Team 1.20A4._

_This should be a suitable number of agents for this mission, and I would like you to reply and tell me which agents have accepted so I can make a formal game plan._

_Please and thank you,_

_Booth_

Booth sent the message and closed the laptop, setting it on the floor. He leaned back and groaned, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Brennan walked up behind him quietly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck seductively "Hmm hey," she said groggily.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck to her.

"How long have you been up?" she murmured against his skin.

"A little over two hours," Booth said, glancing at the clock in front of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, licking the shell of his ear "We could have done something a little more entertaining," she said, finishing with a sexy laugh.

"Well why don't we make up for that?" Booth asked, lying on his back and pulling Brennan over the couch, and on top of his chest.

Brennan squealed and laughed, turning her neck so her hair fell to one side. She smiled, leaning into his palm as he cupped her cheek lightly.

He pulled her down, catching her lips lightly, the kiss doing a crescendo quickly. As tongues wrestled and breaths mingled, Booth and Brennan frantically threw each other's clothes away.

She pushed his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground while tracing the muscled trenches along his abdomen while he pulled her night shirt over her head, reducing her to only a bra and panties.

Brennan tore her lips from his, kissing down his neck and chest, hooking her fingers into the elastic of his sweat pants.

Booth groaned, throwing his head back as she pulled his sweatpants and boxers down his legs slowly, kissing dangerously close to his erection.

She tore his sweatpants and boxers away, throwing them on the floor before taking him in her hand. She rubbed her thumb over his head, making him groan and buck his hips.

She licked her lips and licked along the shaft, from bottom to top before taking him in her mouth, and pulling him into her throat.

"Oh, shit Bones," Booth groaned, raising his hips further off the couch.

She swallowed down her gag reflex and pumped him slowly, the moisture between her legs gathering even further from every moan and curse that left his mouth.

When Brennan felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and the coil in her stomach growing a little too tight, she pulled away, chuckling at his growl of disapproval.

She silenced his protests with an eager, searing kiss, as she easily slid out of her panties and pulled back to straddling his hips.

She rose on her knees and sunk down on his erect soldier, pulling gasps from both of their lungs.

Booth rested his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down his shaft. He leaned up and unhooked her bra with his teeth, taking her newly released nipples in his mouth.

Brennan moaned, slowly moving up and down his shaft, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked and nibbled on her taut nipples.

They both stopped looking towards the door as a light knock filled through the room "Room service," they called.

Brennan bit her tongue, a mischievous smile on her lips as she pressed her cheek to her shoulder.

"Come back later please," Booth called over his shoulder, pulling Brennan closer into his chest.

"Ok," the voice called, as they listened to the footsteps moving away towards the next room.

Brennan chuckled and Booth ran his hands up her bare back "Well that was an unexpected interruption," he said quietly.

Brennan chuckled and pushed him back, leaning over him to kiss him passionately "Well maybe we should finish up what we started before we get interrupted again."

Booth chuckled and pulled her down to kiss her forcefully. Brennan began moving up and down his shaft, laughing when her phone started ringing.

"Don't get that," Booth said, kissing her feverishly "Please don't get that."

"I'm not going to," she said, cupping his face in her hands, returning his kiss hungrily.

Booth returned the kiss, leaning up as he pulled her into his chest, flipping her suddenly onto her back.

She squealed and laughed, silenced by another frantic kiss. She gasped as he started moving in and out of her slowly. He kissed and sucked her neck, quickening his pace every time a lust filled groan left her lips.

He felt her walls constrict around him and felt her stomach quivering under him. He sucked on her ear lobe as she dug her nails into his arms, crying out his name and shaking violently as she flooded around him. He growled and felt his cock twitch. He growled her name into her neck as he poured into her, pumping her frantically throughout both of their orgasms.

Brennan's breath was erratic as she came down from her climax. Booth pulled himself out of her and flipped her onto his stomach.

She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled the blanket draped over the back of couch over them. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Brennan smiled and leaned on her elbow, her hand propping her head up. She ran her hand up and down his chest before whispering "I love you too."

He smiled, running his finger along her jaw line "I love when you say that," he said seductively, a hint of humor in his voice.

She smiled and let out a faint chuckle, kissing his cheek lightly "Good, I don't want you to take it for granted."

"I could never take you for granted," Booth said, brushing her hair out of her face.

She wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the sensitive skin as he rested his head against hers.

She groaned and ran her hand up and down his chest rhythmically, as the two laid together in silence.


	22. Celebrations

**AN: You know what, you people should be very grateful. After waking up, going to work, coming home, cleaing my room, eating, cleaning, going to watch fireworks, getting ice cream and traveling for almost 3 hours I am tired! But I still staying up until 2:30 in the morning writing this 5,173 word chapter. I even re-read it! And I am very happy, because I only had a few mistakes, which is huge for me! So as I slave over this laptop you know what would make me so so happy? **

**If you guessed reviews.**

**You are very very very smart.**

**If you guessed ice cream**

**You are very very very close.**

**If you guessed Booth and Brennan having sex in the show.**

**You are freakin in my head! GET OUT OF MAH HEAD!**

**HAHA ok, so I'm gonna crash, so, enjoy the chapter, and make sure you review.**

**To any Americans out there**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!**

* * *

Brennan rested her shoulder against the door frame of the hotel bedroom, silently watching Booth as he stared at her laptop screen. She narrowed her eyes trying to make out what it said, but with the glare from the lights, the only thing she could make out was 'Mission' and a list of names with either 'A' or 'D' in front of it.

Booth read through the list of agents that accepted the mission, and was happy with the outcome. He nodded, making the finishing touches on the email, before sending it and closing her laptop.

She stayed where she was; recognizing the same way has been acting for the past 3 days. He obviously had something on his mind, and it worried him immensely, but he didn't say anything about it. He just put on his brave face, and focused on her. His smile said he was fine, but the way his eyes darkened, the way the lines formed on his forehead, the way his back was slightly slouched, said the exact opposite.

He always told her everything, and when he didn't, she was able to get it out of him eventually. The only time she remembered that he didn't tell her something important, was when he got shot, and he didn't tell her that he was still alive. He said that he didn't tell her personally was because of FBI protocol, and it was obvious that this 'mission' demanded silence.

Well silence wasn't enough for her, and she was going to find out what was bothering him. She always hated it when something was wrong, but he refused to talk about it. A quick flashback flew into her brain, the first time he really, really, shared something with her. When they were called in to look, and identify a burned skeleton, leaning against the grave of a soldier. And when Devon Marshall was buried, he told her, about a mission he had when he was in the army. Taking out a monstrous threat, in front of his 7 year old son. That was the first time he really trusted her, and that was the first time that she showed him that she cared, that she will always care.

And now, it's her job to show him that again.

She stepped from the bedroom, walking around the couch to stand in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Hey," he said lightly, bringing his hand to run over her hip "What's wrong?"

"That's the question I should be asking," she said, her slate blue eyes drowning in worry.

"I don't understand," he said, looking up at her with concern.

"Don't lie to me," she said, bouncing anxiously on her heel "I know something is wrong, and I know something is bothering you. You've been acting like this since you read that letter from Cullen, and I want to know what's wrong."

Booth pushed off the couch and stood up, bringing her face into his hands "Bones, baby relax." he hushed "Yes, Cullen has asked me to go on a mission for him, and yes it makes me nervous, but I can't talk about it."

"But this is me," Brennan said, turning her hand so her fingers pointed towards her "This is me you're talking too. You tell me everything! You always ignore protocol."

"I know that," Booth said, stroking her cheeks lovingly "I can't talk about it this early. But I will tell you about it. Just not now."

"But when?" Brennan asked, pleaded really.

"A few weeks," Booth said "But I promise, I promise, I will tell you."

Brennan sighed and nodded "Ok," she said "Alright."

Booth smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead "Now C'mere," he said, bringing his arm around her back, and pulling her into his chest.

She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzling the sensitive skin with her cheek. His arms around her comforted her, and allowed her muscles to relax instantly.

"What do you want to do today?" Booth asked "After all it is Independence Day."

"I don't know," Brennan said "I never really celebrated it. Just went on with my day."

"I think there is a cook out down near the beach," Booth said "You want to go check it out?"

"Sure if you want," Brennan said, pulling back to look at him in the eyes.

He nodded "I think we need to get out and get some fresh air."

Brennan chuckled and nodded "Me too."

"Alright, you want to go down now?" Booth asked.

"Sure," Brennan said, leaning back to pick up the room key and slip it in her back pocket.

Booth reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately before giving her his charm smile and motioning towards the door. "Ladies first."

Brennan smiled and walked forward, opening the door and stepping out into the cool California air. They walked hand in hand down the trails until they hit the beach, where hotel personnel were going from person to person, tending to their whims. Women were gathered in beach chairs chatting and men were playing football or cooking.

"Welcome!" a blonde woman in a green uniform shirt said "Make your selves at home."

"Thanks," Booth said, pulling Brennan onto the sand "So you want to go mingle?" he asked.

"I don't mingle," Brennan said, giving him an are-you-serious look.

"Just go talk to people, you're famous anyway, I'm sure they will accept you," Booth said.

Brennan sighed "Fine, but you better rescue me at some time."

"No problem," he said kissing her temple, and pushing her towards were all the women were sitting.

She sighed and walked forward, she ducked around the umbrellas and smiled "Mind if I join you ladies?" she asked.

"No problem," another brunette said, motioning towards the vacant beach chair.

Brennan smiled and sat down, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"So what's your name?" a woman with black hair asked.

"Temperance," Brennan said "Temperance Brennan."

"THE Temperance Brennan?" a young blonde woman asked.

"I haven't met anyone else named Temperance Brennan…" Brennan said seriously.

"The author and anthropologist?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," Brennan said "That's me."

"Oh my god!" she squealed "I love your books!"

"Well, thank you," Brennan said a slight hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

The black haired woman laughed "I should introduce us. My name is Addison, but everyone calls me Addy. This," she said motioning towards the brunette with dark green eyes "Is Rebecca and your excited fan's name is-"

"Kara," she said, shooting her hand out "Kara Brookfield."

Brennan took her hand unenthusiastically and shook "It's nice to meet you all."

"So tell me," Kara jumped in "Do you do everything you do in your books?"

"If you are asking about the forensic work yes I do, but as for the personal stuff, well that's personal," Brennan said, accepting a beer from one of the hotel attendants.

"Well I get that," Kara said, bobbing her head, leaning back against the chair.

Addy ran her hand through her hair "I love Independence Day," she said randomly.

"Actually," Brennan said "The Declaration of Independence was actually signed and ratified on the 2nd of July. That should be our real Independence Day."

Addy shrugged "Interesting," she said, looking to Lacey, and taking a sip of her beer.

"So you're an anthropologist?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, forensic anthropologist," Brennan clarified.

"She works with homicide victims," Kara said "With their bones."

"I know what a forensic anthropologist is Hun," Lacey said sourly.

"What are all of your professions?" Brennan asked.

"I'm an artist," Addy said.

"My best friend is an artist," Brennan said "Angela, she is a facial Reconstructionist but she does other paintings and forms of art."

"Angela who?" Addy asked.

"Angela Montenegro," Brennan answered.

"I have seen her work;" Addy said "She's good."

"I concur," Brennan said happily, wondering what Angela would be doing today.

"I work at a law firm," Lacey said, pulling her brown hair over to one shoulder.

Brennan nodded and glanced towards Kara.

"I'm a police officer for the city of San Francisco, but I was always interested in forensic work," Kara said, obviously impressed with herself.

Brennan nodded and turned when she heard Booth yell "Bones!"

He walked over and knelt down next to her "Hello ladies."

"Hello," Lacey and Addy said calmly.

"Is this the real life Andy Lister?" Kara asked.

Booth chuckled "Yes, yes I am."

"Andy Lister is a purely fictional character," Brennan said "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"Her partner and current flame," Booth said cockily, loving being able to say he was in a relationship with his beautiful partner.

"The FBI lets partners have a romantic relationship?" Lacey asked.

"No," Booth said "Two FBI agents cannot have a relationship. But Bones here is from the Jeffersonian. I am the official liaison to the Jeffersonian Institute so therefore it's ok."

"As long as our work isn't affected negatively," Brennan added.

"Ah," Lacey said, inclining her head in understanding.

"Bones?" Addy asked.

"It's a term of endearment," Brennan said "He's called me Bones from day one, because of my profession."

"Aww, cute," Addy said, sounding exactly like Angela.

"So what's up?" Brennan asked turn towards Booth.

"We're going to play a game of football. Wanna join?" Booth asked.

"Of course," Brennan said, standing up and pulling her hair back "You guys gonna join?"

"Sweaty guys, tackling each other?" Addy asked "Hell yeah!"

"She sounds exactly like Angela," Booth whispered.

"She's an artist, and has seen Ange's paintings," Brennan said.

"Lace? Kara? You guys gonna join?" Addy asked, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

Lacey shook her head "Nah."

Kara shook her head "I tackle enough people, I am here on vacation."

"Suit yourself," Addy said "Let's go."

Booth nodded and slung his arm around Brennan pulling her over to the crowd of guys.

"Hey Seeley, your girl playing?" a tall burly man with short black hair asked.

"Yeah," Booth said "But I want to introduce everyone. Bones this is Jacob," he said, pointing to the burly man. "And then we have Xavier, Luke, Brandon, Jace, Alex, and Aiden."

"Guys this is Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth said.

"But you can just call me Tempe," Brennan added.

The men nodded shaking her hand before Aiden; a tall, tan man with deep blue eyes and curly blonde hair, and Jace; a tall, slightly tanned, man with dusty brown hair stepped back.

"We are the captains, so line up," Aiden called, clapping his hands together.

After calling out names, everyone was set on teams. Aiden had Brennan, Xavier, Jacob, and, Addy while Jace had Luke, Brandon, Booth and Alex.

The teams gathered together, and then broke, getting into formations. Brennan's team had the ball first and Aiden called out 'hike' the ball flying into his hand as he ran backwards.

Xavier and Jacob preoccupied the guys, while Addy and Brennan ran towards the in-zone. Addy covered Brennan as she threw her hands up. Aiden launched the ball and Brennan jumped up, catching the ball and running into the in-zone. She slammed the ball into the sand and walked up to Booth "I'm not going easy on you," she said playfully, slapping his shoulder.

"Be careful missy," Booth threatened jokingly, giving her a light smile.

"Bring it on," she said, pulling back to stand behind Xavier.

She called out the play command and yelled 'hike' the ball coming into her hands. She pulled back and launched the ball expertly down the field and into Jacob's waiting hands.

When Lacey called out, saying the game was over, the score was 72 to 36, Brennan's team being the winner.

Brennan strutted over to Booth and smiled "Nice game," she said, before leaning up and kissing him lightly.

"Aww," Booth said, rolling his eyes up towards the sky "You're such a good sport."

"Who's ready to eat?!" Aiden yelled, his arm wrapped around Addy's waist.

Brennan looked to Booth but he smiled "I made something for you, don't worry."

Brennan smiled, loving how he always took care of her. Everyone walked over to the grill and distributed the food.

Booth emerged from the crowd and handed her a plate with a colorful sandwich on it.

"What is it?" Brennan asked, her mouth watering at its smell.

"An Apple Cheddar Panini, I got the recipe earlier today. The cheese and honey mustard is vegan friendly," Booth added, taking a bite of his cheese burger.

"Hm," Brennan said, bringing the grilled sandwich to her lips. She took a bite and smiled "Damn this is good."

Booth chuckled "I made you something for dessert too," he said, motioning towards the blanket laid out on the sand.

They sat close together, and ate in silence, their shoulders brushing slightly as they devoured their food. When Booth was finished he got up and grabbed a plastic bowl, handing it to her.

"This is dessert," he said "Grilled pineapple and coconut."

Brennan swallowed the last bite of her sandwich and pushed her fork into the colorful dish, bringing it to her mouth. The sweet flavors flooded her mouth, making her moan "This is amazing. I am very impressed with your culinary skills."

"Well thank you," Booth said with a cocky smile.

Addy and Aiden walked over "Hey guys," Addy said "Mind if we join?"

"Not at all," Brennan said.

They sat down and smiled "What's that?" Addy asked, motioning towards the dessert.

"Grilled pineapple and coconut," Brennan said "Booth made it, and it's amazing. Want to try it?"

"Sure," Addy said, spearing a coconut covered pineapple and bringing it to her mouth "Shit! This is awesome!"

"Let me try," Aiden said, placing his fork forward and gaining his own piece of the dessert. He brought it to his mouth and groaned in approval "I agree."

"I've never seen him cook either," Brennan said, digging fiercely into the dessert "Only when we came here has he cooked for me.

"Wait, how long have you two been together?" Addy asked.

"About a week and a half," Brennan said.

"Geez," Addy said "Normally you wait a couple months before going away to a romantic hotel."

"Well we've been partners for almost 5 years," Booth said "And I know I've always had feelings for her, but I've just shoved them down because-"

"Because of your stupid line," Brennan interjected.

"Yes, because of my stupid line," Booth agreed.

"What stupid line?" Aiden asked.

"After one of our cases, I told her that colleagues shouldn't be in romantic relationships together, because you are affected emotionally, and it clouds your work," Booth said.

"And he got this after his ex girlfriend, who happens to be my boss, was 'sabotaged' by a serial killer," Brennan said "He put a glass ball in the skull of his wife, who he decapitated, and the ball had a poison that got thrown up into her face."

"That's disturbing," Addy and Aiden said together.

"I agree," Brennan said, spearing the last pineapple. She held it up for Booth "Want it?"

He shrugged and took the fork in his mouth "Hmm," he said "You're right I am good."

Brennan chuckled "Yes, an ego boost is exactly what you need."

Booth chuckled leaning back on his forearms as Brennan said she was going to get them more beers. He thought back through his life quickly, wondering what he did to deserve a beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, caring, loving, wonderful woman like Temperance Brennan. As she walked back, she gave him a small smile, one of those shy smiles that hardly every grazed her lips.

She distributed the beers to all who were on the blanket and took her seat next to Booth. He leaned up and brought his arm around her shoulder, bringing his mouth to her ear "How about we take a few blankets out into the woods. I found a beautiful secluded place from where we can watch the fireworks."

Brennan smiled "Ok," she said, resting her hand comfortably on his thigh.

"What time do the fireworks start?" Booth asked.

"I think it said 9:30 in the papers," Aiden said.

"What time is it now?" Brennan asked.

"8:30," Addy said, looking at the small watch on her wrist.

Booth nodded, "I think we're going to go for a walk in about a half an hour."

Addy nodded "Ok, I think Aiden and I are staying on the beach for this one, so if you guys want to come back down, we'll be here."

"Dually noted," Brennan said, leaning into Booth's arm as she sipped the beer in her hand.

The four sat on the blanket for the next thirty minutes, talking about what ever came up. They talked about their relationship history, and their separate home lives. They chatted about wine and beer, along with tastes in different subjects, literature, movies, and music in particular. Brennan was able to rant about her views on monogamy, marriage, and religion and Addy and Aiden accepted it, giving their own opinions. And while Addy and Brennan chatted about fashion, Aiden and Booth chatted about sports.

But when the clock hit nine, Booth stretched and stood up "We should get going," he said, offering Brennan his hand.

She took it and pulled herself up, falling into his side when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Alright," Addy said "Come back down if you get the chance."

"We will," Brennan said with a smile.

"I guess we'll see you around," Aiden said, standing to shake Booth's hand.

Booth returned the gesture and nodded "I'll see you around," he said, before heading up the beach.

"Bye!" Addy called, waving her hand lightly.

"See ya!" Brennan called back, waving as Booth guided her up the beach.

She waited at the foot of the trail while Booth jogged up to their room, pulling out two blankets and closing the door quickly. He jogged back down and handed one of the blankets to her. They talked quietly, commenting on how wonderful the weather was, or how much fun the cook out was as they walked into the woods.

"Here," Booth said abruptly, turning off the path and into the line of trees.

"Booth," Brennan said "Why are you going off the trail."

"Just trust me," Booth said, holding his hand out "Come on."

Brennan sighed and took his hand "Ok," she said, allowing him to guide her through the fallen branches, decaying leaves, and tangled thorns.

Brennan took a deep breath, the smell of fresh water washing over her nose "I smell water," she said, trying to hear for any sort of movement.

"Yup," Booth said "We're almost there."

"How did you end up finding this place you are taking me too?" Brennan asked.

"I wanted a harder workout, so I decided to run off road," Booth said, "And I happened upon this," he said, brushing branches back to reveal one of Mother Nature's most beautiful creations.

In front of the lovers was a clearing, with dark green grass, flowers poking up in random places. In the middle of the clearing was a large pond, its crystalline surface reflecting the clouds and red stained sky. Lily pads and pink lilies dotted the water, the only think breaking its surface being the presence of a small fish or frog. Near the pond was a large weeping willow. Its long, pale blue ferns falling to lightly touch the water. The large tree covered most of the eastern side of the pond, its ferns blowing in the breeze. The willow's roots tore at the ground, reaching out far past the tree, and ducking into the woods and water.

"Wow," Brennan whispered her eyes awe struck.

"Nice discovery for a run don't you think?" Booth asked, pulling her hand towards the willow.

"I'd say," she said quietly, the ferns brushing against her face and shoulders as Booth pulled her under the willow's large canopy.

Booth laid his large blanket down near the base of the tree, setting and leaning his back comfortably against the tree. He patted the space next to him and Brennan sat eagerly, throwing her blanket over both of them as he pulled her into his chest lovingly.

They cuddled closely, the cool breeze offered under the willow even more refreshing then the plain California air.

Brennan leaned up from his grasp, turned on her hip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pulled his mouth to hers seductively, her tongue wrestling expertly with his.

As the burning sensation increased in their lungs they pulled away. "What was that for?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged "For being you," she said simply, before leaning forward and kissing him again.

Booth chuckled against her lips "I like being me," he said in a happy, child-like voice.

Brennan laughed, her head bobbing forward as she nodded her head slowly "Good," she said, before placing another kiss on his lips.

Booth deepened the kiss, pulling her to straddle his lap. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and tilted his head, desperate for a closer contact.

Brennan moaned into his mouth, running her fingertips over the muscles in his neck. She ran her fingers over the buttons on his shirt threateningly, making Booth release a giddy chuckle. "Right here?" he asked.

"No one else knows about it so what the hell," Brennan asked, shrugging her shoulder before shooting him a coy smile and descending again, crushing her lips to his.

He groaned, wrapping his tongue around hers and pulling it into his mouth as he pulled her over shirt over her head.

He ran his hands lightly down her body, brushing over her breasts and belly, still covered by her grey tank top. He reached for the hem and pulled it over her head, discarding it without a second thought.

Brennan smiled, her soft, ruffled hair falling into his face as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. She plucked one out of its secure counterparts deadly slow, making Booth's fingers itch to tear his shirt from his body and press her soft skin to his.

She neared the bottom of his shirt and pulled the last button from its corresponding hole. She slid the light cotton material over his toned shoulders, her fingers twitching against the hard muscles rippling under them.

She grinded her pelvis against his, the friction from their denim jeans, making them even more frantic for skin to skin contact.

She played with his cocky belt buckle, the cold metal sending shivers up her spine. She pulled it away and unzipped his straining jeans, leaving him in only his boxers.

She ran her fingers over the waistband, but Booth brought his hands around her wrist lightly "My turn," he whispered, before bringing his fingers to the hem of her jeans, as he kissed the soft, milky skin of her neck.

She groaned, tilting her head to aid his attack on her neck, gripping his muscular arms as he unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her long smooth legs.

He ran his calloused hands up her legs, running his fingers over her lace panties.

Instead of staying in the blissful state that he was in, he decided to zone in on his senses. He had her looks committed to memory; he had HER committed to memory. Her light blue eyes, her soft brown hair, her milky, smooth, porcelain skin, the way she always smells like vanilla and lavender, the way she always tastes like a combination of vanilla, cinnamon and a taste truly Bones. But one of the best, most memorable things about this Bones was her voice, her smooth, defiant voice that everyone heard.

Booth knew a long time ago, that she had the strongest voice he had ever heard. Her voice could motivate you, or make you want to curl into a ball and cry. Every emotion she has ever felt, can be experienced through her voice. The way her voice sounds when she was excited, always made you smile, while the way her voice sounds when she is sad, straight breaks your heart.

"You're thinking," she said quietly, looking down at him with a lazy smile, her hair falling into his face.

Booth chuckled "I know," he said just as quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, dancing her fingers across the skin of his shoulder.

"You," Booth said, giving her a lazily smile while his fingers tangled with her hair.

"What about me?" she asked, massaging his chest.

"The way you look, the way you smell, the way you feel, the way you taste, and especially the way you sound," Booth said.

"The way I sound?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I guess, you really don't know how loud your voice is, until someone else tells you."

"Is my loud voice good?" Brennan asked, wondering if she should kiss him or slap him.

"Very good, you know why?" Booth asked, continuing forward when she shook her head "Because people listen to you."

"That's because I have multiple degrees Booth," Brennan said, with an almost sad chuckle.

"That may be the issue for a lot of people, but those who know you truly, those who are close to you, don't listen because you have multiple degrees, they listen to you because you open yourself up so much when you speak. You show every emotion you that keep bottled up when you speak, and I know on my account, that your voice is always soothing, which is why I love to listen to you talk."

"No you don't!" Brennan yelled, slapping his arm playfully.

Booth chuckled and flipped her on her back forcefully, kissing her hungrily as he tore her bra away without warning.

He kissed down the column of her neck, nipping at the spots he knew would make her moan and yelp. He kissed down her throat and kissed along the trench between her breasts. He moved to the right mound, kissing the pebbled nipple lightly, smiling to himself as she moaned and shivered.

He brought the rosy pebble into his mouth and suckled lightly, massaging her left breast as he grazed his teeth over the rosy pebble on the right.

Brennan threw her head back, moaning and whimpering as he attended to every part of her body that made her crazy. Her breasts, her stomach, her neck, her hip, her –

"Ohhh Booth!" she yelled as he pulled her panties away from her body, kissing her glistening folds.

The smell of her sex, made him dizzy. He kissed her again, teasing her folds with his tongue.

She moaned his name, clenching and unclenching the blanket underneath them.

Booth dove his tongue into her, lapping up her juices slowly, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Brennan's moans and whimpers turned into screams as she came closer to her climax, but before she could break, Booth pulled away.

She groaned in disapproval, cracking her eyes to look at him.

He hovered over her, tearing his boxers away quickly, and positioning himself at her entrance "I love you," he whispered, kissing her lightly before plunging into her.

She moaned, wrapping her thighs tightly around his waist as he pounded into her, sweat beading across both of their bodies.

The added lubricant made their sliding easier, heightening the pleasure tenfold, and making every sound coming from her mouth a loud moan or scream.

Her walls molded to him as they clenched and unclenched around him, her climax only thrusts away. He kissed her hungrily, her taste flooding into her mouth. He pushed into her, faster, faster, faster, until finally, she broke.

He kissed her gently, swallowing her cries as she broke around him, shuddering and trembling in his arms, as she flooded around him. He thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm, along with his. After reaching her height of euphoria, he poured into her, draining everything into her, physically and emotional.

As their bodies returned to their normal state, the only thing to be heard was their ragged breaths. Chests heaved and the air dampened, their hot and sweaty bodies cooling rapidly as the cool breezes brushed against their skin.

He rested his forehead against hers, a calm, intimate sensation that they never felt with anyone else. And the one thing that ruined the moment was a crackling sound, ending in a loud, almost sonic boom.

They both jumped and looked towards the sky, beads of red, white, and blue falling down to the earth.

Another streak of light flew into the air, breaking into two large crashes, exploding into green, teal, purple, and red beads.

Booth chuckled and looked down to Brennan "Fireworks," he said simply.

She chuckled lightly, her eyes barely able to stay open.

Booth pulled out of her and turned onto his back. He pulled the sheet over his waist and sat up against the tree. He stretched his legs out and pulled Brennan into his arms, pulling her into his lap so that she rested with her back against his chest.

She rested her head against his shoulder, placing her hands over his, resting against her stomach.

They stared at the sky, through the ferns of the willow, watching as sparkles of blue, purple, green, gold, white, and red, colored the sky.

"Happy 4th of July Bones," Booth whispered into her ear.

She groaned happily, turning her head so that her forehead was pressed against his neck "Happy 4th of July Booth," she said, before slipping into a light sleep in his arms.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Come on people~  
5,173 words!  
2:30 IN THE MORNING!**


	23. Off We Go

**AN: Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update! I would have updated sooner, but I was BLOCKED. *Gasp* I know that's what I said. BUT, thanks to the help of CSINaomi, , melina-emanuela, and mustanggirlz07, I GOT THIS. Ok, yeah this one isn't that big of a deal, but it's kinda the bridge. And I know that you all are worried about the mission, just chill peeps. Let's see, I believe this mission is taking place in about three chapters, but I just have to write it. But I don't think I will have any sort of blockage problems, cause I knows what I'm going to do.**

**And as I told before,**

**I GOTS A CURVEBALL!**

**hehehehe**

***waggles eyebrow***

**So read and enjoy, while i soak up in my evilness, but don't forget to review!**

**Oh yeah**

**and WOOT TO THE +300 REVIEWS, LETS GO FOR 400! xD**

**Quick Disclaimer - LaManche, as the character, I got the idea (and name) from Kathy Reichs' novels. But his relationship to Brennan is different I still kinda got it from her.**

* * *

Booth lay lazily on the couch, his arm flung over his eyes as he tried to regain the sleep he lost last night.

Sure he was completely spent after his night with Brennan near the lake, but he just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. He tossed and turned and paced around the house, but still nothing helped. Sure, Brennan probably would have known something to help him sleep, but he really didn't want to wake her up, besides, he always loved watching her when she sleeps.

A groan passed his lips as he felt Brennan drape herself over his body, so in turn he pulled his arm up towards his forehead to look at her.

She smiled mischievously, her hair falling into her face as she leaned forward and captured his lips hungrily.

Booth happily returned her passion, reached up to cup her cheeks lightly, and pulled her as close as she could get.

Brennan chuckled to herself and pulled back, their lips only inches apart "Come on, get up," she said before quickly jumping off him and grabbing his hands.

"Wait what?!" Booth asked, completely dazed as he came to a sitting position.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," she said playfully pulling on his hand.

"But I'm tired," he whined.

"Please," she said, tilting her head down and pushing out her bottom lip.

"Oh my god, you learned how to do the puppy dog pout," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

She tugged on his hand again, maintaining her pout as she whimpered "Please," again.

"Good god," he said, standing up and sliding his hand through his hair "Fine," he said ruefully.

"Great," Brennan said, snapping back to her normal self as she slid money, and the room key into her pocket, "Let's go."

Booth chuckled and caught her around her waist, pulling her back into his chest, in a form of backwards hug. She rested her hands over his and leaned back into him, allowing him an easier way to kiss her forehead.

"You know I love you right?" he asked quietly, running his hands up and down her stomach.

"Eh," she said, shrugging her shoulder "I figured."

Booth chuckled "You are in a very good mood today," he stated.

"Yes I am, and I'm not gonna stay that way if I don't eat," she said, tearing his hands from her stomach, to rest on her shoulders "So let's go," she said, placing her hands over his and walking out the door.

The two walked the short distance to the restaurant, and were seated immediately. They ordered their drinks, and skimmed the menus, Booth glancing over his every few seconds.

An older man, in his early 50's, with grey hair and a grey moustache was staring at Brennan, turning every few seconds towards a woman around his age with blonde hair, then back to her.

Before Booth could tell Brennan the man walked over, he placed his hand on the back of the booth and asked "Temperance?"

Brennan turned her gaze to the older man and smiled "Pierre!" she said, standing up quickly to hug the mystery man.

"Comment allez-vous ma chère?" Pierre asked his accent thicker than honey.

"Très bien! Et vous?" she asked.

"Moi aussi",Pierre replied, nodding his head.

Brennan smiled and turned to Booth "I should introduce you two. Booth, this is Dr. Pierre LaManche. He was my anthropology teacher when I spent my tour in Canada, and occasionally I see him at functions and meetings, or he will sometimes call me up to Montreal to help with a case."

"Our anthropologist, just can't size up to Temperance," LaManche said, in a semi-sad tone.

"LaManche, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He is an FBI agent in D.C., my partner and is the official liaison to the Jeffersonian Institute, along with being my non-platonic regular male companion," Brennan said.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" Booth asked, the anthropology lingo sending him into a tidal wave of confusion.

"That's what she said," LaManche said, extending an old, worn hand towards Booth. Booth accepted and the two shook "It's nice to meet you," LaManche said.

"Likewise," Booth said, pulling his hand back as LaManche turned to wave over his wife.

An older woman with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes, clad in a blue dress and black heels, smiled and turned towards them. She walked over and gave Brennan a light hug, before Brennan took the privilege of introducing Booth to LaManche's wife Clara.

"Sit down," Booth said, sliding into the booth next to Brennan as LaManche and Clara took the booth seat adjacent to them.

"So what brings you all the way down here?" Brennan asked, sipping at the water placed in front of her.

"Clara and I just needed some time away," he said "That's all."

"I see. How has your heart been?" Brennan asked, turning towards the waiter to order her salad before turning back to LaManche.

"I'm fine," LaManche said, shrugging his shoulders lightly "No big deal, just have to take a few heart medications, and get my daily exercise."

Brennan nodded and placed her hand on Booth's knee reassuringly, knowing that he was somewhat uncomfortable.

"I've read your books," Clara put in "You are doing an amazing job, just like always."

"Thanks Clara," Brennan said.

"So is this who Andy is based upon?" Clara asked, leaning forward to look over Booth.

"I can tell you what's gonna happen. Booth here is going to say that yes, he is the real life Andy Lister with pride, and Temperance will say that Andy Lister is a purely fictional character conjured solely from her imagination," LaManche said, with a gentle smile.

"You nailed that on the head," Booth said, taking a drink of the coffee sitting in front of him.

"What nail?" Brennan asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech honey," Booth said "I mean he got our rant down perfectly."

"Oh!" Brennan said, nodding in understanding.

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

"Apparently he finds my obliviousness humorous," Brennan said playfully, glaring at him with a you-know-you-do look.

"It's cute," Booth admitted, turning and laughing when LaManche said "Aww."

Brennan laughed and rested her head on Booth's shoulder momentarily, before looking to LaManche "Are you planning on going down to Catalina?"

"Yes we are going today," LaManche said "We are staying in my condos. Would you and Booth like to join us?"

"I would love too, but it all depends on what Booth wants," Brennan said, turning to him, and trying to distinguish why he had an uncertain look on his face.

LaManche chuckled "Don't worry son. There are two separate condos; the only thing that they share is a long deck, and beach front property."

Booth nodded and smiled "Ok, I'm in."

"In where?" Brennan asked.

Booth turned to her and smiled "You're doing that on purpose."

Brennan smiled sheepishly "I know."

The four shared a laugh and Brennan turned to LaManche "How are we getting to Catalina?"

"L'oiseau," LaManche said with a mischievous smile "We'll meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes."

LaManche and Clara smiled and slipped from the booth, walking away from the restaurant and down the trails.

"Wait what did he say?" Booth asked, as they took the check and threw money on the table.

"He said l'oiseau," she said "In French that means 'the bird'," she said, lacing her fingers with his.

"We are flying to Catalina on a bird?" Booth asked, allowing their hands to swing back and forth as they trekked past the gardens and fountains of the hotel on the way to their room.

"No," Brennan said with a laugh "LaManche likes to call his helicopter 'the bird'."

"WE'RE GETTING THERE BY HELICOPTER?" Booth asked, sounding like Parker when he found out he was getting an Xbox.

"Yes. We will fly from here to Santa Maria, then we will land, get something to eat and refuel, then we will fly to Oxnard, and make sure the helicopter is OK, then we will either fly to Santa Ana or Long Beach, then fly over to the island," Brennan said, taking the key from her pocket, opening the door to their room.

"Have you been there before?" Booth asked, allowing Brennan to pull him into the room, before turning to close the door.

"Yeah, we had a case in Oceanside, and when we finished we were both frazzled, so he took me up in the helicopter and took me over to the island. I spent the day in Avalon, and then we took the chopper to Los Angeles, and headed back to Montreal," Brennan said "And I know what you are suspecting," she said, picking up her bag and placing it on the bed "Nothing has ever, and will never happen between us. He's more of a father figure, to me."

Booth nodded "Good," he said with a soft smile.

Brennan smiled and walked around the bed; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his "Maybe he'll let us go out on the boat."

"HE HAS A BOAT?" Booth asked, again in the excited kid voice.

"Yes," Brennan said smiling "I might be able to call Maddy, and she will lend us scuba diving equipment."

"SCUBA DIVING?!"

Brennan chuckled "Yes, my friend Madison is a marine biologist, she scuba dives in Catalina, searching and analyzing new species of animals."

"But I'm not certified," Booth said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Brennan shrugged and kissing him quickly before stepping out of his touch "I am. So as long as you're with me, you should be ok."

"I'm excited," Booth said, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Well then get packed so we can go," Brennan said, folding her clothes neatly and placing them in her bag as Booth hurriedly threw his clothes haphazardly in his suit case.

He sat on his suit case, pushing the clothes down and zipped it up "I'm ready," he said with an excited smile.

Brennan chuckled and threw her hair products in her bag, closing it and slinging it over her shoulder "I am too," she said, reaching out to grab his hand "Let's go."

Booth took her hand and smiled "I love helicopters," he said excitedly "They were the one thing I loved about the army, other than the whole, protecting your country thing."

"Well maybe the pilot will teach you how to fly it," Brennan said with a smile.

"Yay!" he said, jumping up in excitement, as he pulled her from the room "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Brennan laughed loudly, closing the door, and allowing him to pull her up the trail "Ok, ok, ok. Calm down."

"I CAN'T," Booth said, jumping up and down and pulling her hand "Come on!"

"Why don't you just carry me if you want to get there so fast," Brennan said.

Booth stopped suddenly "Ok," he said, shrugging as he threw her over his shoulder and charged up road.

"Booth I was being sarcastic!" she squealed, the blood rushing to her head.

"Well I'm not used to you being sarcastic," Booth said, letting her slide down his chest as they reached the lobby building. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. She moaned in approval and rested her hands comfortably on his chest.

When they parted, her eyes opened slowly, a lazy smile on her lips "What was that for?" she asked.

"For being here with me," he said, running his hands down her arms to grab her hands "I'm glad that you agreed to spend these couple weeks with me, instead of finding another plane and leaving."

"I'm glad too," she said "Or I wouldn't have you, at least not like this."

Booth ducked his head playfully "Aw shucks."

Brennan shook her head and pulled him towards the door "Come on, LaManche and Clara will be waiting."

"So will the helicopter," Booth whispered as they walked into the cool lobby.


	24. Times in Catalina

**AN: I know I know, this is more fluffy, but I can't write hardcore long chapters. I promise next chapter will be smutty. I PROMISE it! **

**So yeah, kinda pointless chapter, acting as a bridge.**

**But I know what to do next chapter**

**and I know it will have smut 3**

**So review**

* * *

"I haven't worked a helicopter since I was in the army," Booth said, sitting in the seat right next to the pilot.

"You were in the army?" the pilot asked.

"Rangers," Booth clarified.

"Aviation," the pilot said.

Brennan smiled and helped LaManche load the rest of the luggage "Well Booth is going to be preoccupied for the 4 hour trip."

LaManche chuckled "Yeah, Nathan loves talking about his times in the army; he especially loves sharing those times with others from the army."

"Booth doesn't talk about his army days much," Brennan said "He feels guilty for all of the people he had to kill, which is why he joined the FBI. He wants to catch a killer for every person he has ever killed."

"It's a shame," LaManche said "People enlist in the army because they think it is noble to fight for your country, but then when you get into the battle field, and you end up taking so many lives, and seeing so many people die, it tears up your brain and heart."

Brennan nodded slowly, closing the small hatch to the cargo area of the helicopter "I can't tell you how many times he has called me in the middle of the night because he kept having nightmares about his army days. It breaks my heart. Even though the heart can't-"

"I know," LaManche said, placing a rough hand on her shoulder "I know."

Booth swung out of the helicopter and held onto the handle "Bones!" he called "Are we going?"

"Yeah," Brennan said, taking Booth's hand as he reached out to help her into the helicopter.

She sat in the seat behind the pilot, and co-pilot seat, while LaManche sat in the seat behind Brennan's with Clara.

They all put on their headphones and buckled themselves in. Nathan reached forward and picked up a radio. He pressed the button on the side "Flyer 2304 to home base," he said into the plastic device.

"Home base to flyer 2304," they heard in their headphones.

"Flyer 2304 to escort 4 to Catalina Island, requesting permission to take off," Nathan said, bringing the radio down away from his mouth.

"Home base requesting check on passengers," the voice sounded in their ears.

"Flyer 2304, check on the passengers," he said, glancing behind him momentarily to check and see that everyone was buckled in, and ready.

"Home base to flyer 2304, permission to fly granted."

"Flyer 2304, preparing to take off," he said into the radio, before placing it back and checking the gages and flipping multiple switches. He turned a knob and pulled back on a throttle. He flipped one more switch and the sound of blades cut the air.

The blades beat faster and the helicopter ascended into the air. "Flyer 2304, taking off," he finished, pulling the helicopter vertically. "Flyer 2304 has reached 8,000 feet and heading to check point 1."

"Copy that Flyer 2304, Home base out."

"Sorry about that," Nathan said over the blades.

"It's alright," Booth exclaimed.

Nathan held his hand up and flipped a switch over his head, he spoke into the microphone resting in front of his lips and spoke in a normal tone "There we go, now we don't have to scream," he said, his voice coming to everyone in the helicopter through their head phones.

"Yeah this is better," Booth said, adjusting the microphone.

Brennan turned her head, looking out the window at the passing cities underneath. Cars poured into the road, children played, and neighbors interacted as the vehicle passed over them. She took her eyes off the ground and looked horizontal, looking out to the rolling hills, and the beautiful mountains that shot into the sky.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her knee, and looked up into Booth's eyes. "Are you ok Bones?" he asked through the microphone.

Brennan nodded "Yeah," she said, laying her hand over his and squeezing it reassuringly "I'm fine."

"It's beautiful up here," Nathan said "It's normal for people to space out like that."

"I agree," LaManche said through his microphone "The view is amazing, I always love coming up here."

"It's too bad we can't come down here often," Clara added.

"I agree, but what would the lab do without me?" LaManche asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Hand the job over to Michael," Brennan answered, shaking her head.

"Then nothing will get done," LaManche added, chuckling at Booth's humored face.

Brennan smiled weakly and returned her gaze to the passing scenery outside of the helicopter. Booth unbuckled his seat belt, and ignoring Nathan's apprehensive glares, slipped into the seat behind him, resting his hand on Brennan's knee.

She turned towards him and smiled, closing her eyes as he leaned forward and grazed his lips against her cheek.

When she opened her eyes, she turned and rested her back against Booth's chest, moving her arms to the side so that he could rest his hands on her stomach. She laced her fingers with his, and rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned to nuzzle against his neck.

He smiled and kissed her hair, holding her tight to his body as she slipped into a semiconscious sleep.

*****

After about 4 and a half hours, the helicopter landed on the private helipad in Avalon. The passengers and pilot stretched and stumbled out of the helicopter, the slowing blades sending their hair and clothes into a blowing frenzy.

LaManche and Clara walked down to the other side of the landing, and drove the car up towards the helicopter, while Booth and Brennan worked on pulling the luggage out of the cargo.

They loaded the car and drove off down the sunny roads, taking in the beauty of Catalina Island.

"So where are these condos?" Booth asked his arm wrapped comfortingly around Brennan.

"They are on the far side of Avalon, right on the beach, and only a couple minutes away from the marina," LaManche said, speeding down the road.

"Bones told me that you guys have a boat," Booth said, a happy smirk on his face.

"Yes we do," LaManche said "And we plan on going out on the boat after we get settled in. Will I have my deck hand on board with me?"

"Of course," Brennan said with a smile "You know I love going out on the boat. If I lived closer to the ocean, I would have one of my own."

LaManche chuckled, his eyes squinted in amusement "Good, because with my age I might not be able to do it all by myself."

"Why not?" Brennan asked "The only thing restricting you from sailing is your heart and possibly a few joint injuries. But that isn't enough to keep you from moving around the boat."

"I'm not being literal darling," LaManche said, glancing at the anthropologist through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, okay," Brennan said, shrugging her shoulder.

They sped past the marina, and Booth leaned forward, looking at the boats "Which one is yours?" he asked.

"You can't see it," Clara spoke up "We'll just have to show you."

LaManche turned the car suddenly, driving onto a small paved road, leading to the back of two large condos. He turned the car into the 'garage', which was nothing more than a paved space under the buildings, and cut the engine.

They all exited the car, and Booth ran out to the front to look over the condos. They were up on foundation spikes, like any other beach building, and looked like a huge 'U' in blocked letter.

The outsides of both condos were identical. Large screen doors, large clear windows, painted white, and balconies off the second floors, with their own hot tubs. Booth looked to the deck connecting the two condos, amazed at its size. It curved around both buildings and offered a perfect view on the ocean, clad in deck chairs, tables, a bar, and a grill.

"Booth," Brennan called, leaning against one of the building supports "Come on, we're going inside."

"Alright," Booth said, jogging over to her. He caught her around her waist and pressed his lips to hers firmly, pulling her over to the trunk so that he could grab his suitcase.

She squealed and laughed loudly, resting her hands on his chest for support.

"Alright love birds," LaManche said "There are two condos for a reason."

"His fault," Brennan said, pointing to Booth and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No it's your fault for being so…sexy," he growled into her ear.

She shivered, and lowered her head when she felt the blood rush into her cheeks and neck.

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward.

They walked up onto the deck and while LaManche and Clara took the condo to the right, Booth and Brennan took the door into the condo on the left.

The glass door was cut, making it into the design of a sun, and distorting the view of the inside.

They opened the door and stepped inside, Booth's mouth dropping open instantly "Whoa…" he said.

They stepped onto a small marbled space, a carpeted hallway leading down towards 3, beach decorated bedrooms. A bathroom was off to the right, and another entrance to a bedroom, with 2 bunk beds, sat in the middle of the wall. To their left, was a large staircase, leading up to a large and open room that acted as a living room, dining room, and a kitchen. A large curl around black leather couch sat in the middle of the room, its cushions illuminated by the large windows, and large glass door on the far wall. In front of that couch was a large shelf, full of books, movies, games and a large plasma screen TV. A granite topped table was behind the couch with 12 chairs pushed under it. A counter wrapped around the area to the right of the table, wooden cabinets hanging on the walls, a refrigerator buzzing quietly at the end of the counters. Small clear tables were placed around the room, and comfortable lounging chairs were placed in the corner. The living room gave way to large double doors, leading into a large master bedroom, with a sliding glass door onto the deck and a large TV in front of the king sized bed. A leather couch was pressed against the empty wall, next to the door leading into the master bathroom, which held a Jacuzzi tub and a large glass shower.

"This place is amazing," Booth said, taking Brennan's bag off her shoulder and heading up the flight of stairs

"I agree," Brennan said, looking around the house as they blindly walked up the steps.

Booth walked into the master bedroom, placed their bags near the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple and walking around the living room.

LaManche walked up the stairs to their deck and knocked on the door. Booth chuckled and walked to the door, opening it and saying "Yes?"

"Clara and I were just wondering when you would like to go down to the marina," LaManche said.

"Let me call Maddy," Brennan said, taking her phone out of her pocket "I will see if she will come with her scuba diving gear and be our supervisor."

"Alright," LaManche said "Care to join us out on the deck?"

"Sure," Booth said with a laugh, closing the door after Brennan slid beside him.

Booth looked out to the dark blue ocean, washing over the white sand beaches and walked down the stairs to the adjoining deck.

Brennan jumped and sat on the edge of the deck, her phone pressed to her ear "Maddy?" she asked, turning her phone on speaker phone.

"Tempe?" a sweet, yet firm voice asked.

"Yeah it's me," Brennan said into the speaker on her phone.

"It's so nice to talk to you!" Maddy said happily "And what do I owe this phone call too?"

"I'm on Catalina," Brennan said "Me and a few others wanted to know if you could spot us some scuba diving gear and be our supervisor."

"Sure, no problem, how many people do you have?"

"Two guys, one being 6'1" the other being 5'11"," Brennan said.

"Alright and you're 5'9" right?"

"Yup, and Clara is…5'7"," Brennan said.

"Alright, I can do that, when are you guys going out?"

"In about an hour, at the Catalina Coast Marina," Brennan said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in an hour," Maddy said.

"Thanks Madison," she said, stretching out Madison's name.

"You're welcome Temperance," Maddy said in the same tone.

Brennan chuckled and said goodbye, closing her phone and turning to the others "Sorry about that," she said.

"Ah it's no big deal," LaManche said, waving his large worn hand in the air.

Booth leaned against the deck, his arm resting against her leg "I'm excited!"

Brennan chuckled and rested her hand in his hair; pulling his head to her shoulder and hugging him "Don't start screaming that you want to go."

"Aw," he said in mock disappointment.

LaManche laughed lightly "It's nice to finally see you happy Temperance."

Brennan smiled at the familiarity of hearing him say her name, since he was the only person who always called her by her full name "Well it's nice to finally be happy," she said, looking down at Booth and running her fingers through his hair.

"I make you happy?" Booth asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you make me happy," Brennan said, looking down at him with sincere eyes.

"Aw shucks!" Booth said in a country accent.

LaManche howled loudly and Brennan rolled her eyes, grabbing his face and leaning down to kiss him passionately.

She pulled back, still cradling his cheeks and smiled "Do you believe me now?"

"Well I believed you before, but if I say no will you do that again?" Booth asked.

Brennan chuckled "No."

"If I say yes will you do that again?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I believe you."

She smiled and kissed him again, tearing apart when LaManche, once again, said "Aww."


	25. Life Is Full Of Honey And Venom

**AN: *sighs* after ALL OF THE DISTRACTIONS I GOT WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I finally did it ^_^. I hope you all enjoy, and like i promised, this has smut. WOOT. And , don't worry, my 'curveball' is coming.**

**Oh and here is something totally random. You guys should listen to the song called The Tide by The Spill Canvas, I love it. It's sad but it's strong.**

**And another thing that is totally random. I'M GETTING MY HAIR CUT AND RESTYLES IN 55 MINUTES. WOOT!**

**Ok, so you guys enjoy, and I'm going to finish getting ready, and take a picture of how i want my hair so that the stylist can make it pretty.**

**REVIEWS ARE SNUGGLED, AND LOVED**

* * *

"Tempe!" A tall, thin woman with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes called from the docks.

"Maddy!" Brennan said, walking down the docks to give her friend a hug.

"You look great," Maddy said, pulling back to look at Brennan "And you're man doesn't have anything to complain about either," she said, eyeing Booth.

Brennan snapped in front of her face and eyed her seriously "Watch it."

Maddy backed up and put her hands up in mock surrender "Hey I know my boundaries."

Brennan laughed lightly "It's great to see you. But how about we get on the boat?"

"Ok," Maddy said, pulling along a cart full of masks, flippers, vests, oxygen tanks, and scuba suits.

Brennan led the way, her hand trailing behind her as she pulled Booth along with her. They turned the corner of the dock, and a relatively large white boat, with multiple radio wires sticking out of the top. At the front of a boat was a large deck where you could sit and enjoy, and in the middle held the wheel for steering and controlling the boat. At the back of a boat, was a stairwell down into a small bedroom, that Brennan already had plans for.

Booth tilted his head and read the name of the boat "Hell Froze Over…"

LaManche laughed loudly "Clara said I would get a boat when Hell froze over," he clarified.

Booth joined LaManche's laugher and Brennan looked at them like they had two heads "I don't know what that means."

"You know because Hell is full of flames," Booth said through raged breaths.

Brennan shook her head slowly, and Booth waved his hand in the air "Never mind."

Brennan shrugged and motioned for the others to get on first. LaManche swung into the boat, and helped Clara on board. Booth helped Maddy set the gear onto the boat and then swung on when all of the gear, and Maddy where on the boat. Brennan took the rope and unwrapped it from its holding spike and quickly jumped onto the boat, wrapping up the rope and throwing it on the ground.

"Geez Bones," Booth said "I didn't know you were half pirate."

"I'm not a pirate," Brennan said seriously.

"Temperance," LaManche called "I need your second."

Brennan smiled and walked into the captain's quarters, walking through the door and stepping up to LaManche "Can I take it out?"

LaManche stepped away from the wheel and nodded "Sure."

Brennan smiled, checked the gages and pulled the boat away from the docks and out towards the water.

She turned the wheel and chuckled "Tell them to hold on," she said.

"Oh lord," LaManche said, sticking his head out of the door he called out "Sit down and hold on!"

Booth and Maddy dropped down on the seats while Clara sat down on the bench in the quarters. Brennan snickered and floored on the gas, the boat lurching and speeding out into the ocean.

The boat flew into the air when the waves hit the bow, and Booth yelled in excitement. Brennan chuckled and slowed, letting the boat float while she stuck her head out and looked to see how far away they were.

"This is where we can drop the anchor," Brennan said.

"Alright," LaManche said, taking the wheel in his hand "I'll keep her steady, you drop the anchor."

Brennan nodded and slipped to the back of the boat, glancing down towards the bedroom at the bottom of the boat. She pulled up the thatch and freed the handle, standing back as it spun wildly as the steel anchor sped to the ocean floor. When she heard a light 'thunk' she came back around and nodded "We're good."

"You guys wanna suit up now?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said, pulling her shirt over her head, and sliding her shorts down her legs to reveal her red bathing suit with black embroidery.

Booth let off a low whistle and eyed his girlfriend, waggling his eye brow playfully.

"Like you haven't seen me in less," Brennan said, placing her hands on her hips.

"TMI honey," Maddy said "T.M.I!"

Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back in a low pony tail. She took the suit Maddy handed to her, and stepped into it, pulling it over her bathing suit. She zipped up the suit, placed the vest over her chest, and placed the flippers on her feet.

LaManche and Clara put on their gear by themselves while Maddy and Brennan helped Booth into his. Maddy strapped the oxygen tank onto Booth's back and Brennan held his hands, making sure he didn't fall back.

Brennan pulled the goggles down to her neck and hooked up the oxygen mask. "Ok you have to listen to me on this," she said, helping Maddy measure the pressure of the oxygen tanks and hooking up his oxygen mask "When we go down, we go down slow, and when we come up, we come up slower. You CANNOT and I repeat CANNOT come up fast. Ok? You can get really sick, and it can kill you."

"The bends, I know," Booth said, pulling the goggles down to his neck like hers.

"Good, now remember that, and stay with me. I'll help you," Brennan said, letting Maddy check everyone's tank and gear.

"You all are good," Maddy said, "Go down when you're ready."

Brennan nodded and pulled dive mask over her face and pressed her hand against it to make sure the oxygen distributer didn't slip. She went to the edge of the boat and looked back to Maddy.

She nodded and Brennan jumped in feet first, sinking slowly into the water.

Booth followed next, then Clara, then LaManche, the four sinking down to the ocean floor slowly.

The four looked around at the brightly colored water; silver, spotted fish darted every which way around them, staring at them with bright teal eyes.

They swam down towards an underwater rock arch, decorated in bright blue and green anemones.

Brennan swam under the arch and watched as the sea shrimp scurried across the rock. A red fish with a black tail and head swam towards them, brushing against sea kelp and avoiding the huge, spotted Black sea bass that came the other way.

Booth stared in awe, taking in the beauty of the underwater ocean, and staring at the size of the fish in disbelief.

LaManche and Clara swam forward, while Brennan pulled back and grabbed Booth's arm.

He looked at her confused and followed the direction she was pointing to with his eyes.

Booth couldn't see what she was pointing out, so they swam out from under the rocks and looked above them. A group of six dolphins were swimming over them, jumping out of the water and splashing back down.

A younger dolphin broke from the group and swam down, brushing against Booth and Brennan before swimming back up and jumping out of the water.

A school of small, silver and yellow fish came towards them and broke away from each other, swimming away frantically.

Booth slightly tilted his head in confusion and Brennan pointed behind him.

A small, thin, long shark swam their way; it's back a dark blue and its underbelly bright silver. It looked at them with large black eyes and veered away from them, passing three feet in front of them.

Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder, keeping him calm as the shark circled around them, and passed them over head, its mouth gaping open as it caught a small fish in its mouth.

LaManche waved his hand over and Brennan kicked off, swimming over to him slowly with Booth right by her side. They swam away from their boat and for the next half hour they swam over the rocks, and looked at the dolphins, sharks, and fish. They observed the communalism going on between the fish, as feeder shrimp ate from the large, opened mouth of huge sand dwelling fish.

When Maddy tugged on the rope, they slowly ascended, Brennan keeping her hand on Booth's arm as they came back to the surface.

They broke to the surface and pulled the masks down, pulling themselves onto the boat and shedding their gear.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Booth said "Those fish were huge! And the dolphin! And the shark! Whoa!"

Brennan chuckled "So you liked it?"

"How couldn't I?" Booth asked.

LaManche stretched and cracked his back "So what should we do now?"

Brennan smiled and stepped to the starboard side of the boat. "I got an idea," she said, running and jumping into the water.

"You can join in on this one Maddy," Booth said, flipping off the side of the boat and into the water.

Maddy chuckled and shed her clothes down to her bath suit and dived into the water, the taste of salt water breaking past her lips and into her mouth.

LaManche and Clara jumped in after them and the 5 laughed while waves rose and fell near them.

Brennan felt something touch her foot and looked down into the water. A dolphin jumped up and over their heads, squeaking and plunging back into the water.

Brennan smiled, the dolphin nuzzling her hand and swimming around her legs before shooting into the air again.

"Dolphins like human company" she said, thinking back to when her mom would tell her all sorts of facts about her favorite animal.

Booth laughed and looked towards Brennan "You thinking about your mom?" he asked.

Brennan nodded and ran her hand over the dolphin's smooth skin "Yeah, but they're happy memories," she said, laughing when the dolphin popped on its tail and scooted back against the water before jumping and diving back into the water.

*****

Booth and Brennan stood on the deck, Booths arms wrapped around her waist as they looked out to the horizon.

"We should go out on the boat again," Booth suggested.

"I'll have to ask LaManche, but I'm sure he'll let me," Brennan said "Do you want me to ask him?"

"Yeah," Booth said, letting her slip from his arms and walk down the steps. She knocked on the glass door, and waited for LaManche to step out into the cool Catalina Island air.

"What can I do for you Temperance?" LaManche asked.

"Booth and I were wondering if it would be ok for me to take him out on the boat again," Brennan said "He wants to go back out on the ocean."

"Hey I trust you," LaManche said, taking the keys out of his pocket and placing them in her hands "Just be careful when it gets dark."

"I will," Brennan said "Thanks."

"Have fun," LaManche said, receding back into the condo, while Brennan waved the keys in the air.

Booth clapped his hands together and pointed to the direction of the marina "Let's go."

*****

Brennan backed the boat out of the marina and sped out into the ocean, throwing the boat into the air.

"Geez Bones," Booth said, trying to make his way back into the captain's quarters "Now I'm never letting you drive."

"Why not!" Brennan asked, slowing down and letting the boat float.

"Because you're a wild woman," Booth said, stumbling to get his balance.

Brennan chuckled and shoved Booth back, making him fall back on the deck seats. She straddled his lap and kissed him hungrily "You better believe it," she growled seductively.

Booth chuckled darkly and growled when she moved off him, swaying her hips just a little bit more than normal as she went back to drop the anchor.

She leaned over slowly, her V-cut shirt tied right under her breasts, giving him a great view of her cleavage. Her short jean shorts stopped just short of her ass and Booth groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked mischievously, pulling the rope hard, wrapping it around a spike on the boat, and tying it in a knot.

Booth groaned and placed his hand over his eyes "You're gonna kill me!"

"Hmm," she said, walking over to him, and straddling his lap again "You'll die happy," she whispered in his ear, flicking his earlobe with her tongue and sucking it into her mouth.

Booth groaned, his fingers pressing into the bare skin of her back "We're really gonna do this right here?" he asked.

She released his ear with a pop and hummed "No," she said, standing up and pulling on his hand.

He raised his eyebrow and followed after her as she slipped to the back of the boat and stepped down three steps, throwing open a white door.

She pulled him through the door and shut it, looking at the white room that held a table, bed, bench and a porthole above the bed, the reflection of the water dancing over everything in the room.

"Is here more acceptable?" Brennan asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Booth turned in her arms and cupped her neck, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers gently.

"Even though it is your old professor's boat," Booth said humorously.

Brennan growled seductively and pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his waist, and ran her hands over his chest as she kissed him with vigor. "When you're with me," she whispered, licking the shell of his ear "You won't be able to remember your own name."

Booth chuckled and flipped her into her back, pinning her wrists to the bed and nibbling on her lower lip "Other than when you scream it out in pure ecstasy?"

Brennan shrugged and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her pelvis against his and delighting in his groaning "It all depends on if you can make me scream."

He growled, his eyes darkening with desire as he bit the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Ohhhhhhhh Booth," she moaned her stomach fluttering as she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side.

"I don't think I have to worry about forgetting my name," he said teasingly, nuzzling the aggravated skin.

She nibbled along his jaw line and bit down his neck "I know you pride yourself on making me scream…"

"A strong, stubborn, independent woman like you? Screaming, begging for more? Hell yes I pride myself on that," Booth said against her skin.

"Then make me scream," she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

Booth growled and tore her shirt open, making her gasp in surprise "I plan on it!"

Her skin rippled in anticipation as his fingers ran down her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, pushing her 'shirt' away from her body.

He latched onto her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. She trembled and dug her nails into his hands, moaning quietly as he nuzzled her neck.

He breathed against her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, kissing the side of her face before whispering defiantly "I will make you scream."

The darkness in his voice made her want to shiver, while his hands moving down to her shorts and pulling them off quicker then she could register it made her shiver evident.

Brennan chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Using her legs she pulled him off balance and flipped him onto his back, tearing off his shirt "Good luck," she growled sexily, making him strain against her core.

She slid further down his stomach and tore open his belt, throwing it, along with his pants to the floor, immediately gripping him through the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Fuck Temperance," he groaned, throwing his head back and arching off the bed.

She smirked and gripped him tighter, moisture gathering between her legs further when he gasped and thrust into her hand.

"Who's going to be the one screaming tonight?" she asked, raking her nails against the fabric.

Booth wrapped his hands around her wrists and rolled her onto her back, placed her arms over her head and tore her bra off of her body unexpectedly. Brennan threw her head back and moaned, as his mouth latched onto one of her breasts and suckled on her nipple, raking his teeth across the sensitive pebble. Her moans stepped up an octave, pushing Brennan closer to retaliation.

She struggled against his hands, trying to break free but only found him pressing her into the pillows harder.

"Behave," he said teasingly, flicking each of her nipples with the tip of his tongue, delighting as he watched her control from her slip slowly.

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut, verbal exclamations of pleasure flooding from her mouth, as she tried to stabilize control within herself, before establishing it with Booth.

While Brennan tried to stop the spinning world around her, Booth had carefully slid her panties away from her body, and grinned evilly at her yelp when he brushed his thumb against her clit.

'Damn this isn't working!' she screamed in her head as he started pumping his fingers in her slowly.

He increased his speed and Brennan felt her climax approaching. Her voice escalated, but stopped abruptly when he pulled his fingers from her and slid over her body.

She whimpered in disappointment, her eyes still closed as his breath brushed against her ear. "If I'm going to make you scream, I'm going to do it while I'm inside you."

She shivered in anticipation as she heard the sound of discarded fabric. She felt him hover over her, goose bumps crawling up her arms as she felt him tease her core.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

Brennan took in a raged breath and opened her eyes, looking up into the dark brown eyes she loved so much.

He released his hold on her hands and pushed her hair away from her face, kissing her gently before gliding into her in one sensual movement.

She gasped, arching off the bed and stared at him wide-eyed. He propped himself on his elbows and ran his fingertips over her forehead, down her cheek, and under her chin, pulling her lips to his again.

He moved in and out of her slowly, eliciting moans, groans and gasps.

He twitched inside of her and quickened his pace, sweat beading on his hair line, and her skin flushing a light crimson as she grasped his arms for support.

He felt her walls start to constrict around him, and could feel her stomach start rippling under him.

Her hands started shaking and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dug the nails on her shaking hands into his arms.

He pushed harder and faster and when he slammed into that furthest point she broken into a million pieces.

"BOOOOOOOOOOTH!" she screamed as she shook under him violently. He continued pumping into her, prolonging her orgasm as she burst around him.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, and finally gave in, kissing her passionately as he drained into her.

His head fell against her shoulder and he felt the muscles in his shoulder twitching from resting on his elbows for so long.

Brennan rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed down gently "Lay down," she whispered into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her back and laid on top of her, turning his head to press his nose into her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, the coolness of the ocean air drying their sweat-ridden bodies.

"We can't sleep out here," she whispered, when she felt all of his muscles relax.

Booth groaned and raised his head "I know."

They both sat up and Brennan leaned forward, kissing him unexpectedly. Booth's hand rose to her cheek and returned her passion, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug as they tore apart.

"I love you Booth," she whispered in his ear as the waters reflection danced across their bare bodies.

"I love you too Bones," he said, as he wondered how many more times he would be able to say that to her, knowing that the raid was drawing closer.

She pulled away, and kissed him lightly before grabbing her clothes and slipping them on "Come on, let's head back."

*****

Brennan slipped into the living room, the thin cotton of Booth's shirt brushing against her thighs as she sat on the leather couch.

She looked into the bathroom, the sound of rushing water telling her that this was her time to do what she needed to do, even if it was an invasion of privacy.

She placed her laptop on her lap and opened it up, pushing the button in the corner to turn it on. It sprung to life and in 2 minutes, the internet was up and running.

She sighed, and signed into Booth's email, clicking on the letters from Cullen, unaware that the running water had stopped.

'_Agent Booth,' _she read to herself

'_I am aware that you are on vacation, but I have a few matters that need discussing, and this seems like the only way I am going to be able to contact you.  
First of all, I will need to analyze your job performance closely, because even though Dr. Brennan is not of the FBI, you still work closely to her. And if your job performance and work ethic is affected negatively by your newly romantic relationship with her, I will be forced to take action, resulting in the severing of your partnership.  
Second, there is a mission that I would like you to head when you get off of vacation in two we-'_

"You know that's not only an invasion of privacy but also being an illegal offense?" Booth asked as he walked up behind her.

She jumped and shut her laptop, sighing and turning reluctantly towards him.

"I get that you're my girlfriend, and I get that you're worried, but that is official FBI business that not even you should read," Booth said, his eyes darkened in anger.

"I-I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Sorry doesn't do it, you're lucky that I was able to catch you before you got to anything important, or I would have had to arrest you," Booth said seriously.

Brennan flinched at his seriousness, and looked away from his gaze "I'm just…" she said quietly.

Booth sighed and walked around the couch, kneeling down in front of her "I know," he said, his arms crossed over her knees "But you need to trust me, and not go snooping around in my email."

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Brennan asked desperately.

"Yes," Booth said "Soon, but like I said, you just have to trust me."

"Ok," Brennan said, but she felt that their situation was far from okay, because that night, was the first night that they slept with their backs to each other.


	26. The Truth Is Out

**AN: Alright my pretties, I want to see how is the true top dogs here. There are two hints in this chapter, that have to do with the future chapters. I didn't plan on putting them in there, so they aren't obvious. Lets see who can get is right. And if they do, then you get it right, and I'll put it in the next authors note XD.**

**I'm sorry to all who don't like angst, but this chapter is angst filled. But its fluffy at the end.**

**Another late night chapter. This one has been finished at 1:41, which isn't really late night for me, but it is when I have to work tomorrow.**

**So read, review and enjoy, while I catch up on my ZZZZZ's**

* * *

Brennan took in a nervous breath, and wiped her hands over the chaotic white designs on her dark blue dress. She took in a deep breath of the cold night air, pulling her coat tighter around her body.

She raised her shaking hand and knocked on his door timidly. She closed her eyes, and tried to get his voice out of her head.

They returned back to D.C. two days ago, and while Brennan consumed herself in work, Booth went along and worked on the preparations for his mission.

And earlier that day, he finally showed up to the Jeffersonian and told Brennan that he wanted to talk to her once she got off work. His eyes were soft, but his voice was darkly serious. She shivered again, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down to her feet.

"Bones," Booth called again, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

Brennan jumped and looked up, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright," he said just as quiet "Come in," he said, tugging on her arm lightly.

She nodded and allowed him to guide her into his apartment. Her heels clacked against the floor as she migrated into his living room.

He walked up behind her and pulled her coat off, hanging it up as she adjusted the black straps on her shoulders.

She looked down at the necklace that he had given her and touched it lightly, the lightheaded feeling of fear making her extremely dizzy.

Booth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently, narrowing his eyes and looking at her as he noticed her tension.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, placing a firm, stabilizing hand on her stomach.

She shook her head slowly and swayed in his arms "Nothing, I'm just…dizzy."

"Have you been eating?" Booth said sternly, turning her around in his arms.

"Yes," Brennan said, nodding.

"Actual food?" Booth asked.

"Yes, three times a day," Brennan said, holding onto his arms for support.

"Have you been drinking?" Booth asked.

"Alcohol no," Brennan said "Hydrating drinks yes."

"Have you been sleeping?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said "I just…need to sit down."

"Ok," Booth said, helping her back to sit on the couch. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her back when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you been feeling like this a lot?" Booth asked, holding her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it.

"I've had slight dizziness throughout yesterday and today, my objective reasoning is that it's stress that has me dizzy," Brennan said.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? Maybe it will help," Booth said.

Brennan nodded "Sure," she said quietly.

Booth kissed her forehead and stood up, helping her lie down. He slipped into the kitchen and looked through his pantry, and 20 minutes later, he came out with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Brennan groaned and pushed herself up, leaning against Booth as he handed her the warm bowl.

"Here," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"Thanks," she said just as quiet, spearing multiple noodles on her fork and placing them in her mouth.

He watched as she slowly but surely ate her whole bowl of macaroni. He took the bowl from her when she was done and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "Any better?" he asked.

She licked her lips and ran her finger over the corner of her mouth "Much, thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly "You're welcome," he said with a loving smile.

She sighed and turned to him, her necklace glinting in the light "So," she said.

"Are you sure you are ready to know?" Booth asked, holding her hands reassuringly.

"I've been ready to know since I first asked you about it," Brennan said sourly.

"I know," Booth said reluctantly "And I thank you for being patient," he finished, looking down to his lap "Where do I begin?"

"Begin with what this is all about," Brennan said sternly.

Booth looked up to her and flinched at the anger in her eyes. He sighed and held her hands tighter "Cullen asked me to head a mission, and that mission is to secure a warehouse where a gang is meeting, and to take in all of the gang members."

Brennan's heart clenched "So this is a gang raid?"

"Yea," Booth said "You know the homicides we have been working, with all of the victims being found in gang territory?"

Brennan nodded, trying to swallow down the knot in her throat.

"Yeah, that's the gang we are taking down," Booth said.

"They are dangerous Booth," Brennan said, her hands starting to shake slightly.

"I know that," Booth said "But when you work with murder victims, what isn't dangerous."

"No, these guys are really dangerous Booth, the victims were killed and mutilated with the butts of 5 different military issued rifles," Brennan said, her eyes glazing over.

"Bones," Booth said "I know that."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Brennan asked, as she bit down on her lip to stop it from quivering.

"Because I'm the best agent in the bureau," Booth said sternly "I'm the most qualified agent to complete this raid with the least amount of casualties."

Brennan shot up, and pointed down to him "Doesn't it matter to you that your life could be one of those casualties?" she screamed, tears dripping from her eyes.

Booth stood up violently and looked down to her "Of course it does," he hissed "But if risking my life means saving hundreds of people, then I sure as hell will do it."

"And you would do that without thinking about who all you would be hurting?" she asked, her body shaking slightly "How can you say that you love me if you would accept something like this without considering asking what I thought?!"

He stepped forward menacingly "Just because I didn't ask your opinion on official FBI business doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Brennan stepped back timidly "Oh, so you're going to throw that damn official FBI business shit in my face again?"

"Yes, because that's exactly what it is!" he said, stepped towards her again "I broke protocol telling you this now! Why would I ask your opinion on something that you have no right to offer your opinion on?"

"Because believe it or not Booth," Brennan said, tears flooding down her cheek as she stepped back "This raid affects you, and what affects you in turn affects me."

"So you are saying that you would want to be like me? Not being able to sleep? Hardly being able to eat from worry? And spending your days wondering how this damn situation is going to turn out? Is that how you wanted your vacation?" Booth hissed.

"Stop trying to protect me!" Brennan screamed "I can take care of myself!"

"But you see, when you have me, you don't have to protect yourself, because I'm here to do it," Booth growled, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You see that's your problem Booth, that's why I'm worrying. You feel like you have to protect everyone. And when you do that, you weaken yourself. So you may be the best agent, but your god damn alpha male status makes you weak because you always want to be the hero!" Brennan protested "You aren't going to do this! I won't let you!"

"Well that's too damn bad!" Booth shouted "Because it's not your decision!"

"You're so god damn selfish!" Brennan screamed.

"Me?" he asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh "I'm selfish? For trying to help teenagers before they get raped and murdered? I'm selfish for trying to protect you? I'm selfish for loving you?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," Brennan screamed "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVE ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU LIE TO ME! YOU NEVER LIE TO ME! YOU'VE BROKEN PROTOCOL BEFORE WHY IS THIS ANY DIFF-"

Booth growled and grabbed her arms, slamming her against the wall and crushing his lips to hers.

Brennan gasped and winced, the slight pain in her back and head being drown out by the pleasure he evoked as he attacked her neck.

She winced, and moaned loudly as he bit down hard on her neck, then sucked on the aggravated skin.

"God dammit Temperance," he hissed against her neck as he reached down and tore her heels off of her feet "Sometimes you piss me off so much!"

She moaned and reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoned one by one shakily.

He stepped back and ripped his shirt away from him, buttons falling and bouncing against his wood floors. He threw his shirt on the ground and pressed against her again, biting and sucking on her neck vigorously.

She moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, almost scared to touch him.

He pulled away and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up over her head and throwing it to the side.

He crushed his lips to hers and grabbed the back of her thigh. She complied and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and tore her strapless bra away from her body, latching onto one of her rosy nipples. She whimpered in pleasure, digging her nails into his back.

He bit down hard onto her nipple and Brennan's head fell back against the wall as she screamed in pleasure.

"How the hell can you doubt my love for you?" he hissed against her skin, giving the same treatment to the neglected pebble "I've loved you for 5 years god dammit!"

She whimpered and arched into his mouth, her legs squeezing tighter around his hips.

He growled as he felt himself strain against her core, he wrapped his arms around her back and tore her away from the wall. He kissed her hungrily and passionately as he carried her into his bedroom.

He kicked open the door and threw her on the bed, tearing off his pants and throwing them to the side.

He hovered over her and crushed his lips to hers, reached down and forcefully tearing her panties off her.

She gasped and moaned loudly when he slammed his fingers into her. He growled and latched onto her neck "How can you doubt my love for you when you're so wet? For me."

"That has n-nothing to d-o with looooooooooooooooooooh," she moaned as he ran his thumb over her clit.

He growled, feeling himself twitch inside his boxers, but kept pounding his fingers into her.

She threw her head back and tore at his sheets, her climax approaching faster than a speeding sports car. "Booth," she moaned "Please, I need you."

He pulled his fingers away and pushed his boxers down his legs. He aligned himself with her and thrust into her unexpectedly, making her almost scream.

He grabbed her arms and held onto them tight as he thrust into her hard and fast. He twitched inside of her and she constricted around him.

Her constant moans rose an octave as she twitched dangerously around him. He knew she was coming, and he knew that he would too, but he had to ask her…"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Ohhh," she moaned, trying to get out her answer.

"Do you love me?" he asked again?

"YES!" she screamed, digging her nails into his side as she burst around him, shaking violently under him.

He growled and continued thrusting into her "Do you believe that I love you?" he asked.

"YES!" she screamed again while still riding out her orgasm.

He growled and bit on her collarbone as he poured into her at her answer.

They collapsed against each other, and Booth rolled off of her, lying on his back as they came down from their climaxes.

She sighed and sat up, slipping one of his old discarded shirts on the floor over her head. She stood up and walked out of his room and into the living room, plopping down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Booth sighed "Fucking idiot," he said to himself, slipping his boxers on and following after her.

He stopped, and his knees weakened at the soft sobs that filled the room. He slowly walked over, and sat next to her. He placed his hand on her knee and whispered "Bones."

She let out a loud, strangled sob, and turned, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her back, second guessing himself as he rested his hand on her back.

"Bones," he said again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Booth whispered, rocking her gently.

"Yes I do," she replied "I'm selfish and I ask too much of you. I'm sorry."

He lifted her into his lap and pulled her head back to look into her eyes "Stop it," he said seriously "Being worried about the man that you love is nothing to apologize for."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, sniffling slightly.

"You do love me don't you?" Booth asked, the moment of insecurity making his heart drop.

Brennan chuckled and nodded "Yes," she said "Yes, I still love you. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do," Booth said, brushing hair away from her face comfortingly.

Brennan nodded "I'm-"

"Don't start it," Booth said, pressing his finger to her lips.

Brennan nodded, and her eyes closed slowly. She scratched at her neck and Booth groaned as he saw the small bruises that he left.

He leaned forward and kissed the bruises lightly "I'm sorry," he said, kissing the light bruises on her arms too "I'm so, so sorry."

"You were frustrated," Brennan said "And you've had to worry about this raid for two weeks now. I don't blame you."

Booth nodded "That still doesn't excuse me bruising you like that."

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me," Brennan said with a tired smile.

"Let's get some sleep," Booth said, standing up and pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, allowing him to carry her into his bedroom and lay her on his bed gently.

She pulled his shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, pulling his sheet up to her chest as she watched him slip off his boxers and slid in beside her.

"Can I ask you something?" Brennan asked as he turned to face her.

"Sure," Booth said, running his fingers over her cheek lightly "What is it?"

"When is this raid?" Brennan asked quietly.

Booth sighed "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"When do you have to go?"

"I have to leave here at 6. We are going to have briefings all morning, then go through the mock warehouse before we go out and take out the real one," Booth said.

"Oh," Brennan answered, looking down. "Will you wake me up before you go?" she asked, looking up to him again.

Booth smiled and nodded "Of course."

Brennan nodded "You know things like this never end up the way you plan."

"Well that's a good thing because I plan that this is going to be complicated and hard," Booth said with a slight chuckle.

Brennan chuckled and edged closer to him, smiling as he threw his arm over her hip and pulled her into his chest.

He smiled and rested his hand on her cheek, kissing her swollen lips gently "Get some sleep, I'll make sure to wake you up before I leave."

Brennan nodded and kissed him quickly before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, hardly audible.

"I love you too," Booth said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, protecting her most vulnerable state from the demons of the world.


	27. Twisted Fate

**AN: I FINALLY FINISHED IT! WOO! I know alot of you are gonna love me and hate me at the same time because of this chapter, and you know what, I'm gonna love it. I'm on a roll people, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated very fast, since people keep distracting me. But last night at 6 o clock in the morning I was speed writer, and finished 3/4ths of this chapter, so then i woke up at noon and I was like *TYPE TYPE TYPE* FINISH WOO!**

**So you all read**

**I'll watch Scrubs, and take (evil) advice for this story from my friend**

**Then you'll review**

**and we'll ALL be happy**

***laughs evily and disappears***

* * *

Booth leaned against the bathroom door way and smiled as he gazed at his sleeping girlfriend.

Her legs were curled and her head rested on her hand. The sheet was wrapped tightly around her as her chest rose and fell lightly.

He knelt down beside her and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her forehead, stirring her to life.

"Booth?" she asked tiredly, opening her eyes slightly.

"Yeah baby it's me," he whispered, running his fingers down her cheek to her jaw line, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"What time is it?" she asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"6," he said quietly "I have to leave. You asked me to wake you up."

Brennan's eyes flew open and she sighed, nodding her head slowly. She pushed herself up, holding herself up with her right arm as she rested on her hip.

Booth stood up and looked down at her, a small smile on his lips as he played mindlessly with her hair.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she said, wrapping her hand around his, and bringing it to her lips lightly.

"I know," Booth said, uncoiling his fingers so that they brushed against her cheek "But I'll come back."

"You don't know that in situations like this," Brennan said sadly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Booth pulled her onto her knees and kissed the tear away "Yes I do," he said, pulling his Saint Christopher medal out from under his shirt.

Brennan sighed and nodded, "If he exists he better to a damn good job."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her nose into his skin, breathing in the smell of his cologne.

He looked down and saw the bruises on her arms "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Like I said before," she said pulling back and looking at her arms "You were frustrated, but it didn't make it any less pleasurable."

Booth chuckled and placed his hands lightly around her neck. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and smiled "I love you," he whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

Brennan groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

Booth felt his knees buckle as she pressed her bare body seductively against his, and ran her fingers lightly over the nape of his neck.

She smirked to herself and pulled back, pulling him on top of her and kissing him with a lust and desire she knew he couldn't resist.

He began kissing down her neck and she ran her hands through his short brown hair "Are you allowed to be a little bit late?"

"There's no such thing as 'a little bit' when it comes to me," he growled against her collarbone.

Brennan chuckled and thrust her pelvis against his "Is that a yes or a no?"

Booth sighed and leaned on his elbow, looking over his shoulder at the glowing clock. "It's 6:15," he said "I have to be there at 6:30."

"How long does it take you to get there?" Brennan asked.

"20 minutes," Booth said with a slight chuckle.

Brennan sighed "You're already late as it is, damn."

Booth leaned down and kissed her hungrily again, before pulling back and looking down at her with an almost evil smirk across his lips "When I come home tonight, you can have me all night long."

"I'll hold you to that," she said, leaning up and kissing him again before he pulled himself to his feet and pulled her back to her knees.

She discarded the sheet and slid his shirt over her shoulders, buttoning it up slightly before following him to the door.

He turned and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her gently and resting his forehead against hers "I love you," he whispered again, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'll call you when this is all over," Booth said, rubbing his thumbs comfortingly across her hips.

She took in a deep breath and nodded "Ok," she said quietly.

Booth nodded and kissed her forehead, before kissing her lips gently, bringing his hand behind him and opening the door. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Brennan said, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold without him "Stay safe," she pleaded.

"I will," he said quietly before touching her cheek lightly and closing the door behind him.

Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her cheek burning from his touch. Her hands trembled and her head bowed as she chanted to herself '_Compartmentalization, compartmentalization, work, work, work, need to go to work.'_

She brought her head up and took another raged breath, stilling her hands and walking back into his bedroom. She slipped on her dress and slipped on her heels, looking at his apartment once more, before she turned and set her destination for her own apartment.

*****

She had been working for hours, and her stomach was growling in disapproval, but she took no notice to it. She leaned over her examination table and ran her finger lightly over the genetic bone dimple in the sternum of this Civil War victim, scribbling her notes onto the paper next to her and moving on to examine the multiple gunshot wounds in the arm, pelvis, and skull.

She looked at the bullet hole in the pelvis and furrowed her brow in wonder. The hole wasn't as precise as the other two, it had been healed over.

Sex: Male

Race: White

Height: Approximately 5' 11"

Age: 18 - 21

Weight: 180 lbs.

Cause of death: Gunshot wound to the head.

Now all she needed was time of death, and identification.

"Sweetie," Angela said as she walked up the platform "I can hear your stomach growling all the way from my office. Have you eaten today?"

"No," she answered simply "Have you finished the reconstruction for this John Doe?"

"Yeah," Angela said, holding out her sketch pad "But Sweetie, you're compartmentalizing, what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Brennan lied horribly, not taking her eyes off the skeleton in front of her.

"Ok, Sweetie, you're a horrible liar, and we are going to go get something to eat," Angela said determined as she grabbed her friends' arm and drug her away from the body she was successfully drowning herself in.

"But Ange-"

"No 'buts' we are going to get something to eat," Angela said, tearing off Brennan's lab coat, and throwing her own on the couch in her office.

*****

Successfully, Angela had them seated in the diner, with their drinks in front of them in 14 minutes. Angela stared at Brennan over her cup, taking into mind the fierce grip on the glassware in front of her.

"Squeeze that any tighter it's going to shatter," Angela said, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

Brennan was startled by a voice tearing her from her reverie, her head jerking up violently "Oh…" she said, loosening her grip on her cup "Sorry."

"Sweetie, what is wrong?" Angela asked desperately again "And don't tell me nothing is wrong."

Brennan sighed and buried her head in her hands, rubbing her temples as her hands trailed down the side of her face.

"Bren…"

Brennan sighed in defeat and lowered her hands in front of her "It's Booth."

"Oh man, what did he do?" Angela asked, hating the fact that she might just have to kick his ass for hurting her.

"He didn't do anything really. He was offered this chance to head a mission to take out a gang associated with multiple homicides we have solved. He accepted and didn't tell me about it until last night," Brennan said quietly.

"When is this 'mission'," Angela asked, air quoting when necessary.

"Today," Brennan said almost inaudibly.

"Oh wow," Angela said, reaching out and resting her hand over her friend's "Sweetie I'm so sorry."

Brennan picked at her salad as it arrived and nodded "I am too," she said, taking a small bite "Which is why I want to bury myself in work."

"That's not healthy Bren," Angela said, her head tilted in concern "You work all day and you don't eat, you don't drink, and on many occasions you don't sleep either."

Brennan sighed and threw seven dollars on the table before standing up and touching Angela's shoulder "Thanks for lunch," she said simply before retreating out the door.

Angela sighed and ran her hand over her face, rubbing her eyes before turning to see a retreating Brennan walking back towards the Jeffersonian.

"Whatever this is about, it really isn't good…"

*****

Booth sighed, leaning against the edge of his desk as he looked out the window in his office, the reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and purples casting an almost fiery glow over the city.

His thoughts wondered, wondering what friend Parker was going to stay the night with tonight, wondering what trouble his brother was getting into, wondering if Bones was taking care of herself, and if she has even left the lab yet today.

The thought of Bones made his heart sink, her sobs from last night echoing in his ears. He had caused those sobs, and he had caused the tears, and the doubt.

He wondered if she was OK, he wondered if she was safe, he wondered when he would be with her again…

"Booth."

Booth turned, a young woman, not older than 26 stood at his doorway. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Her deep blue eyes shone determinedly as she straightened the arm cuff of her pure black uniform. Her cheeks were smeared with a black substance that acted as a camouflage, and a belt hung around her hips that held all of her weapons.

He smiled, this young woman was always so passionate to win, and even though she was a rooky she was amazing. In truth, she reminded him a lot of Bones.

"You ready Ross?" Booth asked teasingly.

The young woman sighed and glared at him "I told you to call me Abby."

"I know," Booth said chuckling, pushing off his desk and turning to face her "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," Abby said "King, Cox and Rivera have all the cars ready and running. All of the agents are gathering downstairs. I was sent to retrieve you."

Booth nodded, picking up his FBI cap and placing it backwards on his head. He straightened his black Under Armor shirt and hooked his bullet proof jacket around his stomach. He took his ammo cartridges and placed them in their sheaths on his side. He placed his guns in the sheaths on each of his sides, along with the one on his ankle, and slung the shot gun sitting on his desk over his shoulder.

"I'm ready," Booth said, turning back to look at the picture of him and Bones at the lab, which sat comfortably on his desk.

"Alright," Abby said cheerfully "Let's go!"

Booth nodded and ran his finger over Brennan's figure in the picture. He smiled weakly and cracked his neck, before he flipped off his lights and ran to catch the elevator that Abby was holding for him.

*****

"Please Brennan, Promise me!" Angela pleaded.

"Ok!" Brennan said, finally broken down, and slightly annoyed. "I promise, ok I promise. I will leave the lab at some point tonight."

"Thank you," Angela said, obviously pleased with herself. "I love you Sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Ange."

"Bye," Angela said retreating down the platform, heading home for the night.

Brennan sighed and straightened her back, wincing in pain at the movement. She looked down to the skeleton in front of her. She was able to identify this man as Able Monroe, born on February 17, 1842, died on September 17, 1862. The bone fusion agreed with his age of 20, and Able Monroe was listed as one of the soldier killed in action during the battle of Antietam, but his body was never found.

Pleased with herself, Brennan placed the bones in a wooden box, writing on a small slip of paper 'Able Monroe: 1842 – 1862' then slipping it in the metal clasps on the front. She walked down the platform and placed it in the inventory of identified skeletons; smiling to herself with her discovery and clasping the finished repost to her chest. She took her familiar trail and placed the folder on Cam's desk before taking the steps down and retrieving another skeleton from Limbo.

*****

Booth crouched down, his radio clasped in his hand as they hid in the bushes. Graffiti and trash littered the area and multiple guys in matching torn blue vests with intertwined cobras on the back stalked the perimeters, stopping momentarily to discuss with other gang members about their rounds.

"Alright," Booth whispered, "Op 1 is a go."

The seven identical agents nodded and slipped unheard and unseen into the darkness. Booth watched as the agents slipped into the warehouse and disappeared. "Secure 1 is a go," he whispered.

The secure team snuck in along with them, and Booth looked up to where gang guards were posted on the balconies of the warehouse. He saw Abby sneak up behind one of the gang members and place a cloth over his mouth, the man sinking to the ground immediately.

The other agents did the same and the secure team handcuffed the gang bangers and guarded the now unconscious guards. Booth looked down to the radio in his hand and saw the first of the five lights on its top light up.

"Op 2 is a go."

*****

She squinted; the broad facial features suggested African American, while the small stature suggested that this man was a part of the Mbuti Tribe, native to the Republic of Congo. Defense wounds were evident on the radius and ulna, and bite marks were present along most of the skeleton. Bite marks made by a creature with 4 incisors and a continuous arch. A human.

Brennan had heard about the civil war in Congo, which resulted in cannibalism, human sacrifice, and ornamental killing, even though most of the dead civilians died from starvation and disease.

She picked up the skull and turned it around. The skull was cracked at the back, and underneath it, a red stain colored the skull.

Sex: Male

Race: African American

Height: Approximately 4' 6"

Age: 35-40

Weight: 140 lbs.

Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the parietal bone, subdural hematoma

*****

Booth's heart raced as he watched the fourth light, light up. Now it was his turn. He turned and nodded to his team pointing forward and slipping into the dark warehouse. It was cold, and damp, the only light in the warehouse being emitted from the room in the middle. Booth heard the happy voices of the gang members over the loud rap music, and pressed himself against the empty wall to catch what they said.

"I know man, that little bitch is a pain in the ass," a deep, and obviously slurred voice said.

"She's fucking hot though," another slurred voice added.

"I'd bang her if she wasn't making our life hell."

"Wait man, who the fuck are we talking about," an over slurred voice said.

All the men laughed "Man you're done!"

"Nah man, what the fuck are we talking about?"

"That bone lady," a very deep voice said "The one who keeps fucking digging up our dead bodies."

"Bones," Booth whispered quietly.

"Did you finish that job?"

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about nothing anymore," the deep voice said, all of the gang members laughing and clanging beer bottles together.

'_Bones is in danger,' _Booth thought to himself _'I have to get in there and give the control over to someone else. I need to find her. I need to keep her safe. No one hurts my Bones!'_

Booth nodded and kicked in the door, 17 different agents poured in, guns ready, and screaming "FBI! HAND'S IN THE AIR!"

Half of the gang bangers were stoned, and gave up willingly, slurring something along the lines of 'keeping the peace'.

While others had to be force, a few had guns, but they got their arms shot easy enough.

Booth ran over to a tall agent with dusty blonde hair and whispered in his ear. He nodded and took Booth's place as Booth retreated the warehouse and ran out to his car. He tore away his guns and peeled out of the car, driving as fast as he could towards the Jeffersonian.

*****

Brennan jumped in surprise as her office phone rang. She snapped off her gloves and threw them away, taking the first step off the platform. First step, second step…Boom! Brennan's ears rang and smoke filled her lungs. She coughed and tried to move from where she was; only triggering the collapse of the platform. She screamed in pain, a slab of metal crashing onto her stomach, while another metal slab bent her leg in a painful position. She heard alarms go off, and heard guards screaming as they exited the building.

"Booth…" she whispered as she slipped into a pain induced unconsciousness.

*****

"Come on, come on, come on," Booth said nervously, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel as he sped towards the Jeffersonian. He had another 15 minutes till he got there, but with his speed he should be able to get there in 7.

He looked in his rearview mirror, an ambulance and a fire truck speeding past him in the same direction.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Booth floored on the gas, turning on his lights and sirens, pursuing the units, hoping that they weren't going where he was going.

*****

Booth stepped hard on the brakes and gasped at what he saw. Smoke flooded out of the Jeffersonian doors and guards along with other doctors were sitting on the back of ambulances with oxygen masks strapped to their faces.

Booth jumped out of the car and ran to the head of the bomb squad "Have you seen Bo- I mean Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"No, we haven't," the man said.

Booth growled and jumped over the line, ignoring the man's calls to come back. He burst through the broken doors of the Jeffersonian and looked around at the ruins of the familiar crime lab. A skeleton lay broken on the remains of the platform and he knew that Bones had to be in here somewhere. He searched for any sign of her, and that's when he saw it, a lock of auburn hair poking out of the remains. He ran over and tore the rubble away, placing his hands under the large metal slab and tried to pull it up. He growled and clenched his teeth, his muscles burning as he moved the slab inch by inch.

He finally pushed it away and was breathing heavily as he dropped to his knees, resting his hand on the cheek of the bruised, broken and bleeding Bones in front of him.

"Bones," he whispered quietly.

Her eyes fluttered and her hand twitched, trying to reach out to touch him "Booth…" she whispered.

* * *

**Booth: *strangles me* WHAT THE FUCK! **

**Me: *Gasps* Stop man Stop! I'm the only one that can make her better!**

**Booth: *sighs and releases me***

**Me: Or worse....**

**Booth: *Pulls out gun***

**Me: *puts hands up* Calm down Tonto! Just ride it out...like an earthquake.**

**Booth: *sighs and still keeps gun out* Well how do I make this better?**

**Me: You go around, tell them to review and you'll do whatever they want**

**Booth: That's blackmail.**

**Me: Last time Blackmail got you in a lip lock with the hot doctor you've been drooling over for 3 years**

**Booth: True... Damn *sulks off then turns around quickly* AND I WAS NOT DROOLING!**


	28. Broken Bones

**AN: Yes I am evil and Yes I love it. Sorry to bust all of your bubbles, but I'm going to be hated even more after this chapter. But look at it this way, I updated it super fast, but that's probably because I was like I LOVE BEING EVIL HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. So yeah, read and review. All of those fantastic reviews made this possible. xD so KEEP IT UP!**

**3 Alexis**

* * *

"Booth…sit down," Angela said weakly, a tissue tightly clamped in her palm.

"I can't," he dismissed quickly, pacing the length of the hospital waiting room for the 36th time. "They wouldn't let me in the ambulance with her, they wouldn't let me in with her while they stabilized her, they wouldn't let me do anything!"

"Tearing holes in the linoleum isn't going to help Booth," Cam said, rather bitterly.

"What's your problem?" Booth hissed against his hand.

"Gang bangers got into my lab, they hurt my anthropologist, and as you notice, when one of us gets hurt we are all affected. We've all been to hell and back and we shouldn't have that hell brought to us! The Jeffersonian should be safe! If a stoned, brain dead Neanderthal can get into the Jeffersonian and plant bombs under the platform, security needs to be heightened. I'm not letting my team get blown up on a regular basis," Cam ranted strongly, her phone clenched tightly in her hand.

"Why don't you call the head of the Jeffersonian," Hodgins added quietly.

"I did," Cam said, while sighing heavily "He said he would look into what happened, and if it's bad, he will heighten security."

"Well it's bad…" Booth hissed "Really bad."

"I'll make my personal donation for a heightening in security and the restoration of the lab," Hodgins said "Along with any of Dr. B's medicals that aren't covered by her insurance."

Angela chuckled a soft, sad laugh "Bren would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

Cam let off a similar laugh and nodded "She always insisted on taking care of herself."

"Stop!" Booth yelled, his voice cracking "Please. You're talking like she is dead. She-she isn't dead, she isn't going to die."

"I'm sorry Booth," Angela said quietly.

"Agent Booth," a young man with dark, neatly cut black hair and electric blue eyes said.

"Yes," Booth asked, turning around and trying to make out the features of the doctor in the darkly lit room.

"I'm Doctor Ethan White," he said, holding out his hand to shake with Booth's. Booth took his hand, wincing and timidly shaking his hand. Dr. White turned Booth's hand over and took into detail the multiple cuts and swelling along his knuckles.

"What did you punch?" Dr. White asked jokingly.

"The outside wall of the hospital, which to my demise is all bricks," Booth said quietly.

"Looks like you might've broken you're hand, we'll get an x-ray soon," Dr. White said dropping Booth's hand lightly.

"No," Booth demanded "Focus on Bones."

"Bones?" Dr. White asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Dr. Brennan," Booth corrected.

Dr. White nodded in understanding "She's stabilized, but she's in a coma right now. We're going to go through all procedures. X-rays, MRI's, CAT scans, all of it. "

"Can I see her before you take her away?" Booth asked quietly.

"You aren't immediate family," Dr. White said quietly.

"AGENT BOOTH!" Cullen screamed as him and two other high powered agents strolled into the hospital.

"God dammit," Booth hissed and turned, his brown eyes, looking almost black in light of the waiting room.

Cullen stepped past him and handed Dr. White a piece of paper with the Jeffersonian symbol on the right, and the symbol for the FBI on the left. "This is the liaison agreement between the Jeffersonian and the FBI, it permits, if necessary, clearance into the hospital room of an incapacitated partner."

"Is this necessary?" Dr. White said, looking over the signatures of the head directors of the FBI and the Jeffersonian, along with the signatures of Booth and Brennan.

"Yes," Cullen said sternly.

"Ok, well we are taking her downstairs in 20 minutes, so make it quick," Dr. White said, "May I have a copy of this?"

"Certainly," Cullen said "Edwards stay and get the form when he is done."

Booth walked down the hall, glancing over his shoulder to look at Cullen. He didn't understand. Cullen was obviously mad, but why was he getting him clearance to see Bones.

Booth squinted, the bright lights making his eyes hurt as he followed the nurse that Dr. White told to lead them to her room.

She pointed to the room ahead "That's hers," she said "Please be gentle with her and please don't fight in her room, coma patients can still hear some things, and if she hears you fighting and gets stressed it could end up really bad."

Booth nodded and walked through the door, taking in a deep breath, as he tried to still his shaking hands.

Her usually bright eyes were closed, black and purple rings glaring menacingly against her ghostly white skin. Black, purple and blue bruises that complemented the rings against her skin, laced around her arm and neck at the rough size of softballs. Large, deep raw cuts were covered in white bandages, while dried blood still speckled her hands and side of her face, while she slept in an otherwise peaceful slumber.

"Oh Bones," Booth said, walking over and placing his shaking hand on her hair. He rested his other hand over hers and gasped, "She's so cold…" he whispered, pulling the chair as close to her bed as he could.

"Booth, I heard about what happened at the mission. You left your post, along with all of your responsibilities. That was careless, and unacceptable," Cullen said sternly, but quietly.

"I heard them. I heard them say that they were going to hurt her," Booth said quietly "If I didn't leave, she wouldn't be here. She would be on a metal slab in the morgue, in pieces."

"That is still unacceptable. You have proved that your relationship with-"

"No matter what," Booth interjected "If I heard that they were going to hurt her, I would have done what I did. That wasn't decided on if I was in a physical relationship with her."

"Agent Booth-"

"Was anyone hurt?" Booth asked.

"What?" Cullen asked, in a higher pitched, disbelieving voice.

"Was anyone hurt? On the mission?"

"No," Cullen said "A few grazes, but nothing bad."

"Then you have nothing to yell at me for. The mission was a success, and no matter what my status with Bones would have been, I still would have left, and I still would have pulled her out of the remains of the platform."

Cullen sighed heavily "Don't be so sure Agent Booth," Cullen said lastly before stalking out of her hospital room.

Booth watched Cullen leave, his heart rate escalating as he considered Cullen severing his partnership with Bones. '_He wouldn't, he couldn't, he would have to go through Sweets, and ask what he thought. Sweets knows that I would have tried to save her no matter what. He knows that…'_

"Agent Booth," a quiet voice asked.

Booth looked up to find a young nurse, wearing colorful scrubs, and with a long pony tail near the top of her head looking at him with deep, sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry but, we have to take her downstairs now."

Booth nodded and stood up, his hands not leaving any part of her body as he looked down to her and tried to ignore the repeated feeling of a knife being driven through his heart.

"What is she too you?" the young nurse asked, careful not to use past tense in the presence of him.

"Everything," Booth whispered as two other nurses scuffled into the room and made their way to Brennan's bed. He stepped back and watched as they released the brakes of her bed and slid her towards the entrance of her room "She's my everything."

The young nurse's eyes followed the elder nurses as the broken woman disappeared from sight. She wanted to help people, but she always hated to see how much it hurt the people out of the hospital beds were.

Booth tore his gaze from the door to look down at the dark eyes of the young nurse, her hand resting reassuringly against his forearm "I'll make sure that she has the utmost care."

Booth smiled, a weak smile, but a smile none the less. He remembered all of his times in hospitals, how he would dread the return of the cranky, angry, bitter old nurse, and would pray to god that the wonderful, nice, carefree, spirit lifting nurse would return. A nurse like the one standing in front of him.

"I promise you," the nurse said with a final smile.

"Thank you," Booth whispered, as she squeezed his arm and followed the elder nurses downstairs.

Booth sighed and looked down to the dried blood speckled across his fingertips. He brushed them against his jacket and walked from her room, slowly making his way back towards the waiting room, where the tired and morbid squints awaited.

"Did you see her?" Angela asked, straightening instantly as he arrived.

"For a little bit, yeah," Booth said, sitting worn and broken in the chairs facing the three.

"How is she?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, I don't know yet, that's what they are checking for now," Booth said quietly "They took her downstairs for her tests."

"What kind of tests?" Cam asked.

"X-rays, CAT scans, MRI's," Booth listed quietly, a throbbing pain building up in his temples.

"They're doing all of that?" Hodgins asked in disbelieve.

"She got blown up…" Booth said, maintaining his quiet tone.

"Sorry," Hodgins muttered, looking down to his feet and placing his hands in his lap.

"Well what do we do now?" Angela asked "Full body scans take hours."

"You guys can go," Booth said, waving his hand dismissively "I'll stay here and wait."

"No way," Cam interjected "There's no way that we're leaving you here alone. One person at least is going to be with you always, to make sure that you don't starve yourself to death."

Booth shrugged and twirled his Saint Christopher medallion around his finger. He looked down to the elder man carrying the baby Jesus on his back that was etched into the small metal circle, and he clenched his fist menacingly, pressing the medallion into the skin of his palm.

'_You're not who I need today' _Booth thought to himself as he placed the medallion around his neck and placed his elbows on his knees. He laced his fingers together, and placed his fist against his forehead, praying to Saint Holos The Healer to help his Bones.

*****

Dr. Ethan White watched as the black and white image appeared on the screen in front of him, as the MRI machine buzzed in the next room. They had moved her down so that they were measuring the extent of her internal injuries in her pelvis. His eye caught of patch of grey and he paused the scan.

"Lisa!" Dr. White called, squinting his eyes as he tried to make sure that he was positive at what he saw.

The young nurse with the high pony tail, and colorful scrubs opened the door and stepped in "Yes Dr. White?" she asked.

"Come over here and look at this," Dr. White said, his finger hovering over the spot on the screen "Is that what I think it is…"

Lisa squinted and sighed "Well it was…"

*****

Booth opened his dry eyes and looked to find Hodgins walking into the hospital. He rested his hand against the sleeping Angela's shoulder and she jolted to life, her eyes barely open as she looked up to Hodgins.

"My turn now," he whispered, kissing her forehead and helping her to her feet.

Angela nodded and rubbed her eyes "Is James driving?"

"Yeah," Hodgins said, "He's waiting outside. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright," she said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly "I love you."

"Love you too," he said "Sleep well."

Angela nodded and retreated from the hospital while Hodgins took her seat on the couch in the waiting room.

"Oh, hey dude. You awake?" he asked, noticing Booth's barely opened eyes.

Booth nodded, pain shooting through his neck at the sudden movement "Ahh," he said, rubbing his hand over his neck "Yeah I'm awake."

"Man I'm gonna get some ice for you man," Hodgins said "Your hand is the size of a balloon."

Before Booth could object, he looked down to his hand and found it, indeed, overly swollen and an odd shade of purple. He twisted his wrist, and felt no pain, but when he tried to bend his fingers, he nearly jumped out of his seat from the jolt of mind numbing pain that made him fairly dizzy.

A nurse followed Hodgins and looked at Booth's hand "My dear, what did you do?"

"Punched a wall," Booth said tiredly, leaning his head back.

"Most likely broken, did any one of the doctors say he would take you to get an X-ray?"

"Dr. White," Booth said "But my girlfriend is the one who needs the attention, so I demanded he focus on her before on me."

"The X-Ray won't take very long," the nurse said "Come with me," she insisted.

Booth sighed and followed, coming around to the front of the desk as the nurse took her seat

"What's your name and date of birth?"

*****

"So what's the verdict dude?" Hodgins asked as Booth emerged from the X-ray, a black cast plastered on his arm.

"Broken metacarpals or something," Booth said shrugging "Truthfully I wasn't really listening."

"All the bone talk?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah," Booth said sadly, turning his cast leaden arm over, before sighing and dropping his heavily plastered arm on the arm of his chair.

"Agent Booth," Dr. White called quietly.

Booth looked up and stood "Is she done? What's all wrong with her? Will she be ok?"

"Sit down Agent Booth," Dr. White said, taking a seat next to Hodgins.

Booth said down slowly, eyeing the doctor suspiciously and leaning against his knees assertively "So…"

"She has many things wrong. Her right leg and many of her ribs have been severely broken, but she was lucky enough to not have punctured anything. She has multiple greenstick fractures, one being in her left arm, the other being in her collarbone. She has multiple lacerations along her stomach, arms, neck and legs, along with many bruises, but nothing too bad to suggest internal bleeding," Dr. White explained.

"And 3rd degree burns?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Dr. White said, "Not very many, but a few."

"Well the bomb squad called me and said that the bomb was homemade. I found her in the platform step ruins, so it was my guess that the only reason she is alive was because she was walking down the platform before the bomb set off," Booth said.

"Whoa," Hodgins said quietly.

Dr. White nodded "That would explain it. And one other thing…that you should know, but I'm not sure if you want to know in front of others."

"No problem," Hodgins said, standing up and walking down the hall to find something to eat from the vending machines.

"What's up?" Booth asked.

"Well," Dr. White said, standing up and motioning for him to follow.

Booth followed suspiciously followed Dr. White as he led him into a dark room that Booth guessed was his office. Dr. White flipped on the light of the large blocks over his desk and set a film with multiple black, white and grey blobs up for show.

Dr. White pointed to a dark shadow "Do you know what that is?"

"No…" Booth said.

"Well this was an MRI of Temperance's pelvis that we just did…" Dr. White stalled.

"Please can you just say it," Booth demanded.

Dr. White sighed and pulled down the film. "All adultery scenarios aside," he began "You would have been a father in 7 months if this explosion never occurred."

Booth's eyes widened and he released a laugh of disbelieve "Wait, what?"

"Temperance was pregnant," Dr. White explained.

"Was?" Booth asked.

"Yes. The explosion, terminated her pregnancy," Dr. White finished quietly.

Booth's eyes drowned in sorrow and he breathed deeply, he used his good hand to wipe his face and rub the back of his neck. He sighed and wiped the stray tears from his rough cheeks quickly "Can I see her now?"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth," Dr. White said.

"Yeah I am too," Booth said, looking down to his feet "Can I see her now?"

"Not yet, we are going to take her remove the embryo so that she won't get an infection," Dr. White answered.

"Ok," Booth said quietly "You know where I'll be," he finished turning his back and scuffling to the waiting room. He plopped down in his chair and hung his head in his hand, tears spilling from his eyes, into his palm and slipping down his arm.

"Are you ok dude?" Hodgins asked, as he placed another peanut delicately on his tongue.

Booth shook his head wordlessly and ran his hand back into his hair, grasping at the short hairs in an attempt to keep from sobbing.

"What happened?" Hodgins asked.

"B-bones," he said weakly "Was p-pregnant."

"She was?!" Hodgins yelled "Wait was?"

Booth nodded, sobs racking his body as he shook in his chair "Yeah Hodgins 'was'. She isn't anymore!"

* * *

**Booth: You suck...**

**Me: *shrugs* Hey, i do what I can.**

**Booth: Rat bastard...**

**Me: Oh like you two wont fuck enough in the future. Who knows what the fuck will happen when it comes to you too.**

**Booth: *glares***

**Me: Hey, you can speed this up.**

**Booth: *continues glaring***

**Me: Just give everyone your wounded puppy dog face...seriously.**

**Booth: *goes and be's sad all alone***

**Me: *hold up a sign that says...* BOOTH HUGS! ONE REVIEW PER HUG!**


	29. The Awakening Of An Angel

****

AN: Who knew that I was capable of writing semi-short chapters, let alone updating so quickly. I guess its because of all the reviews flooding my inbox, they make me feel awesome so I think, I will write another chapter, and another and another. HA THATS THE KEY! MORE REVIEWS! FASTER CHAPTERS! *gasps* Who knew? But Don't be fooled. I'm having fun being evil *muahahahahhahahahahaha*

*disappears in a poof of smoke that says...

...

**REVIEW***

**Hehehehe**

* * *

Booth stared at his thumb as it crossed across the back of her hand once again. He had been watching the movement of his thumb for the past 3 hours, because truthfully, he couldn't bear to look at her face. It scared him.

Her face was a pale he never thought existed, painted with cuts and bruises a color he had never seen before. He imagined that if he could see her eyes they would be an overly faded color of grey, completely drained of color. He admitted to himself a long while ago, that if her chest wasn't moving, he would have guessed that she was dead.

He choked out a small sob and covered his eyes with hand, quickly wiping the built up tears that spilled over his cheek.

"Agent Booth," a masculine, but calm voice said.

Booth turned and saw Cullen, his heart dropping as he noticed a stack of papers in his hand "Those aren't…"

"They are," Cullen said, nodding his head once, and stepping further into the room.

"No," Booth said angrily, his hands starting to shake slightly "No, you can't do this."

"I can Agent Booth and I will," Cullen said, extending his arm, and pushing the papers towards Booth.

"No!" Booth said angrily, standing up and throwing the chair back "I would have fucking left no matter what! You can't lose your liaison with the Jeffersonian, and there's no one else who would work with squints, let alone one that the squints would let in. They told me personally I am the only agent they would accept, and they are a tight-knit family."

"I don't care Agent Booth," Cullen said, extending his arm further "Take the papers, and sign them please."

"Hell no! You would have had to go through Sweets. Did you ask him? He would verify that I have always been protective of Bones and that if I knew that she was in danger I would drop whatever the hell I was doing to keep her safe!"

"Well a great god damn job you did of that Agent!" Cullen screamed.

Booth shook with anger and thrust Cullen against the wall, his fists balled and curling his jacket as his eyes burnt into him "How dare you say that to me?" he hissed "Think about how it would be if you were here! What the fuck would you have done if your daughter was still alive, and she was going to get hurt? Would you try and stop it? Or would you finish your god damn mission?"

Cullen's nostrils flared "That's inappropriate Agent Booth; I never thought that you of all people would throw my dead daughter into a situation like this."

"I never thought that you of all people wouldn't understand how I feel about this woman," Booth hissed "You're the one that claimed that watching me gawk at her for 4 years was sad."

"This is final Agent Booth!" Cullen yelled.

"NO!" Booth screamed, slamming Cullen harder into the wall "You're a fucking idiot if you think that separating me from her is going to help!"

The two men's fighting stopped as they noticed that the machine monitoring Brennan's heart rate started beating erratically. They stood stunned as a long red line appeared across the line, a single monotone sound filling the hospital, while nurses and doctors ran into the room and pulled the crash cart from the corner of the room to her bedside.

One nurse opened Brennan's gown while the other nurse placed the paddles together, pressing the red buttons as she waited for it to charge. "Clear," she said in a calm tone, placing the paddles to her chest and sending a current of electricity through Brennan that made her whole body jerked.

"Still unresponsive," the other nurse said, her fingers pressed to Brennan's neck as she checked to make sure the monitor was functioning correctly.

The nurse with the cart pressed the paddles together and said "Clear," again before jolting Brennan back to life.

The monitor beeped slowly, and softly as it alerted the whole room of Brennan's restarted heart.

"What did I tell you guys," the nurse with the crash cart said as she pushed it back into the corner "I said no fighting! I'm sorry but we were nice enough to allow you back here in the ICU, but now that liaison agreement isn't enough, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the waiting room or leave."

Cullen shoved Booth off and placed the papers in Booth's unexpected hands "I myself will be going," he stated as he turned and stalked off, straightening his jacket as he walked through the doors to the waiting room.

"Sir," the nurse said again, nodding towards the door "Please go out into the waiting room."

Booth narrowed his eyes and huffed, turning and walking down the hall slowly. He threw the papers into the trashcan against the wall and pushed open the doors of the waiting room, noticing that Hodgins and Cam had switched their turns.

"Why are you out here?" Cam asked.

"They kicked me out," Booth growled, sitting down in one of the chairs as his hands clenched and unclenched in anger.

"What? Why?" Cam asked in disbelief, the magazine falling into her lap in disinterest.

"Because Cullen brought me the papers for the severing of our partnership," Booth hissed, as he cracked his knuckles unconsciously.

"Why would he do that?" Cam asked.

"Because he thinks that being in a physical relationship with Bones has affected my work negatively. I heard that she was going to get hurt, and I left the mission to go try and save her, but I guess he doesn't realize that I would have protected her no matter where I stood with her," Booth growled angrily, trying to fight the temptation to punch another wall.

"Where are the forms?" Cam asked.

"I threw them out," Booth growled.

"Ok," Cam said, "I'm going to call Sweets and talk to him; it's obvious that Cullen did not go through Sweets when he thought of this, because Sweets would have talked him out of it."

"You don't have too, and if I have to deal with the kid lecturing me right now I just might kill him…" Booth warned.

"Duly noted, now will you please try not to give any of the nurses a hard time while I go out and call him?" Cam begged, standing up and looking down to him with her phone in her hand.

"I'll try," Booth said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest defensively, glaring as the nurse that threw him out exited the ICU.

Cam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and walked out of the sliding doors before dialing the number of the bright young psychologist, while Booth sat in the waiting room glaring at every passing soul.

Lisa pressed against the doors and walked through the waiting room, stopping and turning towards Booth "Why are you out here?" she asked.

Booth looked up; glad that it was the one nurse that he could stand "I got thrown out."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I got into a fight with my boss and Bones…she…"

"Crashed…" Lisa finished grimly.

"Yeah, that," Booth hissed, as he chewed on his finger nails.

"Why were you fighting with your boss?" Lisa asked "I apologize if I'm meddling."

Booth shrugged "You aren't bothering me, and we were fighting because he wanted to sever Bones and I's partnership because I left this raid to protect her, when I heard the gang members say that they were going to hurt her. He thinks that I left because I'm going out with her, but he doesn't realize that I have protected her for the whole 4 years that we have been partners."

"Is anyone doing anything about that? Because even I know that's absurd," Lisa said, pointing the folder in her hand towards herself.

"Yeah my friend Cam is calling my therapist, well Bones' and mine. We had to go into therapy because we bickered too much," Booth said, smirking to himself as he recalled many of the bickers they shared.

"Well that's good," Lisa said "I have to go take this folder to Dr. White, but I hope that everything turns out ok."

"Thanks," Booth said, giving her a weak smile "By the way, you don't mind if I ask what your name is?"

"Ah, not at all," Lisa said with a smile, placing her hand out "I'm Lisa. Lisa Cunningham."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lisa," Booth said, taking her hand and shaking it to the extent that he could "As you know I'm Seeley Booth."

Lisa chuckled "And it's been an honor meeting you, and I would love to chat but as I said, I gotta run this to the good doctor."

"Alright," Booth said, pulling his hand back and running his nails over the skin of his knuckles absent-mindedly.

A nurse burst through the doors "Lisa!" she called "Lisa!"

Lisa turned around "What's up Kathy?"

"Come here, you'll want to see this," the woman named Kathy said as she disappeared into the ICU.

Lisa looked at Booth confused and followed after Kathy, turning into Brennan's room where multiple nurses were gathered around her.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"Booth," Brennan whispered almost inaudibly, her fingers twitching slightly before she fell still again.

"She's been doing this for about 15 minutes now, we tried to talk to her but she keeps saying 'Booth'," Kathy said.

"The man that was in here earlier, that got kicked out of her room, his name is Seeley Booth, her boyfriend, that's who she wants," Lisa said.

"But he got kicked out," Kathy said.

"Obviously," Lisa said "And who cares at this point, he could help her out of her coma, and we are here to help," she said, shrugging and jogging towards the swinging doors. She poked her head out and whistled, catching Booth's attention and jerking her head towards the doors.

He raised his eye brow questioningly and stood, walking over to her and stepping into the brightly lit hall way. She twitched her fingers and motioned for him to follow as she led him to Brennan's room "She's asking for you," she said with a smile, as a look a pure shock overcame his face.

He turned and pushed into her room, pulling the chair up behind him and sitting close to her.

"Booth," she whispered again.

Booth reached up and brushed his hand over her hair "I'm here," he whispered "I'm here baby I'm here."

"Booth," she said again, her fingers twitching as she tried to move her hand.

He looked down and laced his fingers with hers delicately, "I'm right here," he said, kissing her temple lightly, and stroking her hair encouragingly.

Her eyes fluttered and her fingers twitched against his, her parched and broken lips moving as she tried to say something else.

"Come on Bones, babe what's wrong. You can tell me," Booth coaxed, applying light pressure to their intertwined fingers.

"It…" she started slowly "I…hurt."

Booth chuckled softly and kissed her forehead again, nodding to Lisa as she injected the painkillers into her IV drip.

"Don't worry babe, you won't hurt much longer. Take a nap, and I'll be here when you wake up," Booth said quietly, resting his head against hers.

"Hmm," she said quietly, her fingers going limp as the pain medications quickly made their way to her brain. Her eyes stopped fluttering and her limbs relaxed, as she moved from a coma, to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Me: *watches as Booth jumps up and down happily* K dude seriously, chill.**

**Booth: Why? She's awake!**

**Me: No she's not, she's asleep.**

**Booth: But she's out of her coma!**

**Me: Yeah, but she still doesn't know about cha baby!**

**Booth: Damn you!**

**Me: *shrugs* I do what I can...**

**Booth: You enjoy making everyone's life hell don't you?**

**Me: *smiles wide* YUP!**

**Booth: You are an evil teenager...**

**Me: I'm a teenager, that should be enough.**

**Booth: You better make this better soon.**

**Me: Hey man, as long as I get reviews, stuff's gonna happen, whether that stuff be good or bad is decided on how I feel...**

**Booth: Well take some happy pills and humor me.**

**Me: Ehh...NO!**

**Booth: *growls and starts shooting***

**Me: AHHH REVIEW AND GET HIM TO STOP OR NO MORE STORY AT ALL. SHIT TONTO CHILL *dodges bullet***


	30. Fate Is An Elegant, Cold Hearted Whore

**AN: I know this chapter is super short, and I apologize, I'm still trying to get the details on where I want to go next. So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to spill them. I wanna add some angst in here, but I don't really know what I wanna do. **

**Actually I might, kinda, BUT tell me your ideas anyway.**

**And as for the title, it's a pretty kick ass song.**

**Its from Polygraph, Right Now - By The Spill Canvas, and I think it fits**

March 6, 2010: Revisions to shorter chapters rock my socks. And make me feel productive, especially only if there are very few mistakes that need correcting! :D Hehe!

* * *

The first thing that Brennan noticed when she gained consciousness was the immense pain that coursed through her body, making her extremely dizzy and nauseous.

"Ugh," she groaned, her head falling to the side.

"Temperance," Dr. White said as he turned his attention to the groaning woman beside him "You're awake."

"Where am I?" Brennan asked quietly, as the smoke from the explosion burned in her lungs.

"Sibley Memorial Hospital," Dr. White clarified for her.

"Why am I at Sibley?" Brennan asked weakly as she tried to ignore the growing pain in her arm and clavicle.

"You don't remember the explosion?" Dr. White asked, immediately concerned.

"An explosion? Where?" Brennan asked, fear and concern evident behind her raspy voice.

"At the Jeffersonian. You know where that is right?"

"Of course," Brennan rasped tiredly "I work there."

"Do you know what day it is?" Dr. White asked.

"Last time I checked it was July 25th," Brennan said quietly.

"What year is it?"

"2009," Brennan said quietly.

"Ok good," Dr. White gasped with relief "I thought your amnesia might have been worse then what you have."

Brennan groaned, tears picking down her cheek "My arm," she said feebly.

"Sorry," Dr. White apologized "I'll get you some pain medication. Do you need anything else?"

"Booth," Brennan whispered, dissolving into a fit of coughs as her body worked to rid her lungs of the smoke that rested in them.

"I'm sorry," Dr. White said reluctantly "He is not allowed back here without legal permission."

"Call Jocelyn Moore. She's my attorney, ask for the information about Booth and tell her that I told you to call," Brennan said breathlessly, closing her eyes as she tried to regain any sort of energy.

"Ok," Dr. White said, "I'll get a nurse in here to give you your pain medication."

"No," Brennan objected "Not until I see Booth."

"Temperance…"

"No, I want to see him, I want to talk to him," Brennan finalized, her chest rising and falling heavily from exhaustion.

Dr. White sighed and complied with her wishes, walking out and asking one of the nurses to look up the attorney's number and get her on the phone. He mixed together Brennan's pain medication and readied it for injection when a nurse called for him down the hall. He nodded his thanks and took the phone, speaking into the receiver and asking for Booth's standing legally.

Jocelyn faxed over legal papers and after Dr. White looked them over he nodded to himself and thanked the attorney before handing the phone back to the nurse and making his way towards the swinging doors.

He poked his head out and voiced Booth's name, arousing the agent from his obviously uncomfortable sleep.

"She wants to see you," he said, smiling as he watched, confusion, understanding, eagerness and happiness passing over his face in a matter of seconds.

"I thought I was banned," Booth said quietly as he walked up to the doctor.

"I'm sure she'll explain if you ask her," Dr. White said, opening the door for him and nodding his head "Go ahead in. I'll give you guys a few minutes."

"Thanks," Booth said with a smile as he quickly made his way down the hall, turning into the doorway and walked to her bedside, sitting down and running his fingers through her hair as he watched her closed eyes flutter.

"Booth?" she groaned.

"Yeah, I'm here," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead lightly "I'm right here."

"Mm," she moaned deep in her throat before dissolving into a coughing fit again.

"How are you?" he asked.

"It hurts, everything hurts," she said weakly, making his heart sink.

"You have to let them give you the medication sweetie," Booth whispered, running his fingers through her hair lightly.

"I wanted to talk to you before they drugged me up," she said in a weak, humored voice.

Booth chuckled "We can talk all you want later babe, but I don't want to see you in pain."

"I have a high pain tolerance," Brennan said, gritting her teeth as her arm felt like it was being stabbed.

Booth nodded to Dr. White who passed by the door slowly, telling him to come in and give her her medicine.

"But it's not every day that you get blown up," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers "We have a lot to talk about, but you need to gain your strength first."

"Hmm," she said, breathing in deeply as Dr. White injected the medication into her IV drip.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," she rasped.

"How did I get back in here?" Booth asked playfully.

"You're my power of attorney. I tricked you into signing the papers back in 2005," Brennan said quietly.

"Why trick me?" Booth asked.

"Because I really didn't know how you felt about me then, we were more on edge back then," Brennan explained. "But I've trusted you with my life from the beginning Booth."

Booth smiled and pushed her hair out of her face, before leaning down and kissing her gently "I love you," he whispered.

"Hmm, love you too," she mumbled, the power of the pain killers winning over her as she felt her hold on consciousness slip away.

Booth smiled as he watched all of her muscles simultaneously relax, her lips parting slightly and her breathing growing deeper and slower.

Dr. White placed his hand on Booth's shoulder and motioned to the hallway with his head. Booth complied and kissed her forehead, before following the doctor out and turning towards him as he stopped.

"She seems to be fine, other than the fractures, lacerations and pain obviously," Dr. White said "No brain damage what so ever."

"Any lung damage?" Booth asked.

"Not a lot, nothing the body can't cure itself," Dr. White said.

"What about…" Booth began, hanging his head as he contemplated that he and Brennan made a child together, only to have it taken from them.

"She should be fine physically," Dr. White said "Emotionally, I don't know."

Booth nodded "Thank you," he said quietly, walking into her room and sitting by her side, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

He looked down to her stomach, which like her chest, was rising and falling slowly. He sighed and reached out, resting his hand on her still taut stomach, her evident and exercised muscles pressing against the rough skin of his hand.

"Oh Bones," he said quietly "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Me: *jumps around and sings* Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore! She loves salting my wounds, yes she enjoys nothing more. I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now! I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown! *evil grin***

**Booth: Oh...no...that grin is not good.**

**Me: I have some ideas...**

**Booth: Damn you an your angst obsession.**

**Me: You're whole relationship with Bren has been angst filled for 4 god damn years! Don't go there!**

**Booth: -.-* ....**

**Me: Hey Angst gets more reviews, it makes people angry, and on edge. I like it... MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Booth: You suck.**

**Me: Ahhh, if i was tired or really hungry I would turn that into something perverted, but I'm not going too, and I'm just going to agree, in the most non-perverted sense there is...**


	31. And So She Drowns In A Tide Of Emotions

**AN: Wow fast ass update! But I couldn't help it. I got an awesome Idea, and I'm not going to share it with any of you. Just because I'm evil and you are all of lab rats, and I WILL WATCH YOU SQUIRM!**

**Enjoy and Review**

***cute face***

* * *

It was a week before Brennan could maintain enough strength to sit up, eat, and stay awake for most of the day. The pain was slipping away slowly, and she was visited by friends every day. Booth sat by her side the whole time, holding her hand, kissing her, and telling her that he loved her, but the whole time, Brennan picked up that something was wrong.

He just wasn't acting the same. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but he would shove it down and smile anyway. He spoke softly and quietly and didn't make eye contact. He was avoiding something, and she knew it.

So once visiting hours were over, and everyone had to leave, except for Booth, Brennan sighed heavily, catching his attention and causing him to make eye contact with her for one of the few times of the day.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Brennan almost spat "What happened? You are acting weird."

Booth sighed and stayed silent, looking at his feet and clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled "Tell me what happened!"

Booth sighed and looked into her pleading eyes; he wrapped his hand around hers and took a deep breath before uttering "Before the explosion...you were pregnant."

"What?" Brennan asked quietly in disbelief.

"We…we made a baby together Temperance," Booth whispered "But the explosion, t-terminated the pregnancy."

Brennan's breathing turned raged, as she tried to process how she felt about the situation. She was never one for kids, but the sheer thought of a child dying, the thought of their child dying, made her want to curl into a ball and cry.

Booth stood up, sat on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, knowing that she was trying to process everything that she was feeling.

"I-I don't know…" Brennan began, stopping herself as she took a deep breath and steadied her hands. "I don't feel human, we are primal creatures, we protect our young, but I don't know how I feel about this situation."

"Bones," Booth whispered, hooking his finger under her chin, and turning her gaze towards him "It's ok to be confused. It's ok to be sad, or even relieved. I know you, and I know that you aren't one for kids."

"But why do I hate myself for feeling relieved?" Brennan asked, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Because like you said, we protect our young, and the death of our baby is sad, but we weren't ready for it," Booth whispered, running his finger over her cheek lightly.

Brennan took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming her nerves and gathering her thoughts as Booth pressed his nose into her hair.

"You shouldn't hate yourself for how you feel. You shouldn't feel inhumane for feeling the way you do. The only feeling that deserves self hatred is sheer happiness. Like jump up and down and scream it to the world happiness," Booth said.

Brennan nodded "Well I'm not going to be doing that," she whispered feebly.

Booth tightened his hold on her and kissed her hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Brennan reached her right arm up and rested it on his chest, trying to compartmentalize the emotional cocktail sending her over the edge.

Booth felt her tremble under his hand and he whispered in her ear "It's ok to cry Bones," he whispered "It's ok to be vulnerable."

His words echoed in her mind, until she finally let go and let the first few tears slip down her cheeks and onto his neck.

He reached up and rested his hand on her arm, holding her close to him as she cried silently.

"What was the fight about?" Brennan asked quietly, desperate to change the subject.

"Fight?" Booth asked, momentarily thrown for a loop.

"I remember you fighting with someone. Or at least I think you did, I don't know if it was a dream or not," Brennan replied, pulling her hand from his chest to wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, no it was real," Booth said "Cullen came by and gave me clearance back here because the partnership agreement we signed in the beginning said that if one of us is hospitalized the other can come back and see them if it's completely necessary. But his kindness was short lived because then he presented me with our partnership severing papers because I left the mission when I heard the gang members say they were going to hurt you."

"You knew?" Brennan asked "That I was going to get hurt?"

"Yeah," Booth said sadly "They bragged about how they were going to 'take you out' but I was able to get you out of the rubble of the platform before you…d-d."

"Died," Brennan finished.

"Yeah," he said quietly "that."

Brennan pulled back and kissed his cheek lightly "Thank you," she whispered "But what about us? Are we getting severed?"

"I threw the papers away," Booth said, intertwining her fingers with his "And Cam helped us out by calling Sweets. He's going to pester Cullen and try to loosen him up a little."

Brennan nodded "Ok," she said quietly, "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure," Booth answered.

"If you got clearance back here with our partnership agreement, how come you couldn't come back here when I woke up?" Brennan asked.

"Because when Cullen and I were fighting, you c-crashed," Booth said almost inaudibly.

Brennan nodded "Because it stressed me out, and made me worried."

"I know," Booth said "And I'm sorry, I-I could have killed you…"

"Hey," Brennan said, resting her fingers against his cheek "Don't worry about it. I'm fine physically."

"How about emotionally?" Booth asked.

"I feel…raw…almost," Brennan answered quietly "It's going to be hard getting over what happened, but we will," she said, tightening her hold on his hand "As long as we have each other, we'll be ok."

*****

"Booth," Booth answered, as the cool breeze that floated through Washington D.C. hit him square in the face.

"Hello Agent Booth, it's Sweets," Sweets said into the phone as he sat down in the chair in his office.

"Hey Sweets, how did it go?" Booth asked.

Sweets sighed "Not very well," he answered.

"Why what happened?" Booth asked, leaning his back against the brick walls of the hospital.

"Cullen didn't budge. He said that you're relationship has to end or you have to sever the partnership. He's pissed about you leaving Booth," Sweets said "Like, beyond pissed."

"Didn't you tell him that even if we were still just friends and partners that I would have done the same thing?" Booth asked.

"Of course I did," Sweets said "But you've never had to leave a mission like this to save her, so Cullen isn't going to let the conjecture act as strict evidence. If we had a mission like this before, and Dr. Brennan was in danger, and you left to save her, he would probably give and forget the severing thing. But since you haven't, it isn't strong enough for him."

Booth sighed and clenched his phone tightly "God Damnit," he hissed.

"Sorry man," Sweets said "We can talk about it more during our session next week. Dr. Brennan should be released by then right?"

"Yeah," Booth huffed "She's getting released on Sunday."

"Alright," Sweets said "I'll see you on Thursday."

Booth growled a good bye and closed his phone, doing everything in his power to not smash his phone.

He crouched down, with his back pressed against the bricks as he huffed and rested his forehead against his fingertips "What the fuck are we supposed to be now?" he asked himself.

*****

It finally came Sunday and Brennan was equipped with a slip for physical therapy, a slip for pain medication, primary care instructions, and crutches to get around.

She sighed and itched the skin in the cast on her left arm while she straightened her back so that it didn't hurt to breathe. Booth kissed her lightly, his eyes beaming with happiness as he walked to the desk and signed Brennan out.

Lisa walked up behind Brennan and touched her shoulder lightly, giving her a light smile "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better," Brennan said, returning her smile "Thanks for all the help throughout all this."

"Hey, it's my job," Lisa said with a shrug "If you have any problems feel free to call me. I'm here almost 24/7."

Brennan chuckled, "I understand, that's how I am at the Jeffersonian until that one drags me away from my work," Brennan said in fake anger as she glared towards Booth.

Lisa laughed and shook her head "Well in some situations that's a good thing."

"Yeah. Like this one," Brennan said, smiling, and leaning up and kissing Booth as he returned to her side.

"Women talking," He said wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder "Not good."

Brennan chuckled and leaned into his chest "We're just chatting."

"Well you are good to go," Booth said "We can stop by the pharmacy on the way home and get your prescription dropped off."

"Alright," Brennan agreed, and turned back to Lisa.

"You guys make such a good couple," Lisa said, picking up a file that one of the desk nurses handed to her "But I gotta go, and I'm sure that you guys don't want to be here anymore. Take care, both of you. And like I said, if you need anything, I'm always here."

"Thank you Lisa," Booth said, extending his hand toward the double doors "After you."

Brennan smiled and swung her crutches forward, making her way out of the doors effectively and stopping at the curb.

"I'll go get the car," he said, jogging out into the parking lot, and hopping into the familiar Suburban.

He pulled up to the curb, and before he could get out and help her she already had the door open and was pulling herself into the car. Booth took her crutches and slid them into the backseat, while she buckled herself in and closed the door.

Booth reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, running his knuckle across her cheek lovingly.

She turned to him and gave him a calm smile, resting her head against his hand lightly.

Booth immediately noticed something behind her eyes, something that she pushed down and was now trying hard to keep down. Sadness…

His heart ached and he gave her a reassuring smile, they would talk later, he would help her later.

*****

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Brennan finally crutched into her home. She was dizzy, from all of the people who attended to her, taking her out to eat, asking how she is, wondering when she will be all better, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed privacy.

This was why she asked Booth to just drop her off at her house. She could tell he was reluctant to leave her alone, but, thankfully, he has learned to comply with her wishes when she wanted to be alone. When she needed to be alone.

Brennan sighed and threw her crutches to the ground forcefully, placing her hands over her face as her body started trembling.

She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how she felt. Well actually that's a lie, she knew how she felt, she just didn't know how to deal with it.

All of the emotions together were too much to process.

Anger, sadness, fear, relief, hatred, vulnerability; it all couldn't be comprehended at once.

She was angry at herself, for not being strong enough to deal with her problems.

She was sad because she had lost a child that she conceived with the only man that would probably care about her and the baby in the first place.

She was scared because she didn't know how Booth would feel about her after all this. And she was scared that she would lose everything she had with him.

She was relieved because, well she just didn't want kids.

She hated herself for feeling relief at the loss of a human child's life. Especially one that she helped start. And she hated everyone around her, for pitying her, and thinking that she was weak and vulnerable.

Especially since she was…

She was weak.

And she was vulnerable.

"Damnit," Brennan hissed, tears falling down her cheeks as she searched for some outlet for her feelings.

She didn't want to call anyone; she didn't want to be dependent on other people, in a situation like this. She can take care of herself.

She kicked the crutches out of frustration and screamed in pain as her broken leg swung in a violent motion that it shouldn't have.

She stumbled to the ground, slamming her wrist off the counter and slamming her shoulder into the ground, opening a cut on her arm and irritating her broken collarbone.

She screamed again and burst into pain-filled sobs. Tears mixed with the gathering blood from her arm, which was slowly spilling out over her wooden floors.

She reached up onto the counter and took her phone in her hand. She hit speed dial 1 and chose message. She texted 'Come please, I need your help.' and sent it.

While Booth sat in his car, in the parking garage of her apartment complex, waiting for her to call or text him.

His phone buzzed beside him and he opened the message. He closed his phone and threw it in his pocket, opening the door of his car and running up the steps to her apartment.

He pushed his key into the lock of her door and turned it, gasping as he saw Brennan curled on the ground, bleeding and crying.

He closed the door and ran over to her, turning her onto her back slowly. He looked at the open cut and pulled the first aid kit out of one of the cabinets in her kitchen. He pulled out the gauze and slipped it around her arm gently, placing a wrap around it and securing it to her arm.

He pushed her hair away from her face and leaned forward, scooping her up in his arms and lifting her into the air.

She curled into his chest, digging her face into his neck as sobs filled her apartment.

Booth walked the short distance to her bedroom and kicked his shoes off quickly. He sat on her bed and pulled a light blanket around her, cradling her to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried loudly, her vision blurred horribly as she tried to blink the tears away, only to have them reappear and glaze over her eyes.

"Ssh," Booth whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her "Ssh Temperance, its ok. Everything is going to be ok…"

Brennan shook her head "I don't know if it will," she choked out.

* * *

**Booth: Fuck...I know you're going somewhere with this.**

**Me: Yes that is usually the point of cliffhangers...**

**Booth: Smartass.**

**Me: In the words of your partner, Objectively I'd say I'm very smart, though it has nothing to do with my ass.**

**Booth: *glares***

**Me: *laughs* Please honey, I OWN glaring. I can literally stare someone to the point that they're on the verge of tears.**

**Booth: You have that look on your face. That triumphant evil look.**

**Me: I have my reasons...**


	32. Everybody Is Someone Else's Secret

**AN: Short and certanly not sweet.**

**I say**

**Let the mind fucking begin**

***evil laugh***

March 6, 2010: I totally forgot how much I love this chapter. Angela cracks my shit up xD :D

* * *

It was Friday when Cullen finally decided to go see Booth, and end this controversy once and for all. He had the severing papers in hand, and walked confidently down the hall, nodding to the other agents before turning and knocking on the door of Booth's office.

"Damn," Cullen exclaimed when Booth raised his head. His clothes were a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, his eyes blood shot, and his hair was ruffled messily. Not like the normally put together agent he knew.

"What the hell happened?" Cullen asked, stepping into Booth's office timidly.

"Bones and I broke up," Booth growled, turning towards his computer and typing violently.

"Why what happened?" Cullen asked.

"That's none of your god damn business Cullen," Booth shot back, turning to glare at his boss "Besides this is what you wanted right?"

"Well…I…um," Cullen stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Exactly," Booth hissed, clicking his mouse forcefully and whirling the printer behind him to life. Papers sped out quickly and Booth grabbed them off the printer, before standing up angrily and stalking towards Cullen. Booth stopped just in front of him and shoved the papers into his hands.

"Merry fucking Christmas," he hissed before stepping past him and stalking down the hall.

*****

Brennan squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to squeeze out the remaining tears that rested in her eyes, as she breathed in deeply and wiped the back of her arm across her eyes, blinking furiously as she tried regaining sight.

"Knock knock Sweetie," Angela said, tapping her knuckle against her door lightly.

Brennan looked up to Angela and gave her a weak smile "Hey Ange."

"Sweetie," Angela said quietly, walking over to her friend and looking into her tear covered eyes "What happened?"

"Booth and I aren't together anymore," Brennan said quietly, looking down and turning towards her computer where she pulled up unsolved cases in Limbo.

"Why? What happened?" Angela asked, resting her hand on her friends' shoulder.

Brennan shrugged and looked up to Angela with pleading eyes "I guess I just got scared, and I pushed him away."

"Scared? About what?"

"Do you not know about the baby?" Brennan asked quietly.

"BABY?" Angela screamed, in surprise.

"Yeah," Brennan answered quietly "I was pregnant, but when the explosion occurred," she said, motioning to the now new platform that sat in the middle of the Medico-Legal lab "It terminated the pregnancy."

"Oh Sweetie I'm so sorry," Angela said, pulling Brennan up gently and wrapping her arms around her.

Brennan shrugged and pulled away; wiping another tear from her cheek "What's done is done. It's over now," she whispered sadly "I have to get back to work," she said before straightening her lab coat, grabbing her crutches, and leaving her office.

*****

Angela burst into Sweet's office, taking no remorse to the conversation going on between the therapist and the director that she interrupted.

"Hey Cullen," she shot quickly before turning to Sweets and placing her hands on her hips "Did you know that Booth and Bren broke up?"

"Yeah," Sweets said "That's what Cullen told me. I mean, there was some tension yesterday, but I didn't think it was enough to break them up."

"How was Dr. Brennan reacting to this today?" Cullen asked.

"She was in tears most of the day," Angela said "But just silent tears. She said that she was scared and pushed Booth away because of their baby."

"Baby?" Cullen and Sweets said together.

"Whoops," Angela said "I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, no," Cullen said "What baby?"

"Their baby," Angela said sarcastically "I'm pretty sure I made that obvious the first time."

"Ms. Montenegro-"

"Angela," Sweets interrupted "They are having a baby together?"

"No, not anymore," Angela said "The explosion ended her pregnancy."

"Wow," Sweets said quietly "I didn't notice. I mean, I noticed that they both were a little sad, but they wouldn't tell me why."

"Well that's why," Angela said "Bren's a mess. She's doing what she always does in situations like this. Not talking, and lock herself up in Limbo."

"Well Booth wasn't too cheery today either," Cullen huffed "I walked in and saw that he, also, was a mess and he just said that they weren't together anymore. He wouldn't tell me anything about it and said that it was what I wanted, and then he just printed out the paperwork he finished, shoved it in my hand and walked off."

"Well you did kinda want them apart…" Sweets added under his breath.

"You wanted them apart?" Angela asked.

"Booth left an important mission, when he was supposed to head it," Cullen said.

"Yeah he left to save her," Angela stressed "Do you think he would even be able to come into work if he didn't leave, and she was dead?"

"We don't know exactly what happened, and Booth told me that Dr. Brennan doesn't remember the explosion, so pure guesswork is not going to act as fact in a situation like this," Cullen insisted.

"Wow, you're an idiot," Angela said quickly.

"Angela!" Sweets said in surprise.

"Well he is!" Angela said "We all know how they feel about each other, and we all know and have seen what they do for each other. Booth left the hospital after being blown up to save Bren from being eaten by dogs, he pulled her out of the ground, he stepped in front of a bullet for her, and he has been there for her emotionally for 4 years. While Bren missed her own ceremony to fly out on a helicopter to a navy ship that was going to be blown up so she could save Booth, along with finding him when he was being tortured and saving him before he got shot, but not only that, Booth has turned to her for emotional support and she has given it to him. These guys will do anything for each other and its common sense that if Booth knew that she was in trouble that he would leave and save her. No matter if they were fucking each other or not!"

"She does kinda have a point," Sweets said quietly, avoiding Cullen's glare.

"Hell yeah I have a point!" Angela said sassily.

Cullen sighed "Well I guess it really doesn't matter anymore at this point."

Angela nodded and sighed "I hope they'll be ok…" she said quietly. "I've never seen a love stronger, then the love between them."

"Which is quiet interesting since Dr. Brennan doesn't really believe in love," Sweets said.

"She does now," Angela said "Because she's be able to experience it firsthand."

Everyone nodded and stayed silent; contemplating where the dynamic duo that is Booth and Brennan would go if they didn't have each other like they did before.

* * *

**Booth: 'Let the mind fucking begin?'**

**Me: OHH yes. If only you KNEW what I'm going to do.**

**Booth: *look all sad about Brennan***

**Me: suck it up man. The story is about T. Brennan and S. Booth. I gotta get you guys together at SOME time...**

**Booth: Yeah but we aren't right now...**

**Me: *keeps thinking* Mind fuck! Mind fuck! I SHALL FUCK WITH YOUR MINDS! (not literally...)**

**Booth: You gonna say something?**

**Me: Yeah...MALLOWSHROOM!**

**Booth: Mallowshroom?**

**Me: Yup, a cross between a marshmallow and a mushroom - MALLOWSHROOM!**

**Booth: ??**

**Me: Man if you ain't in my mind you don't know what I'm thinkin. Ok man, you gotta bring that AROUND!**


	33. The Most Inevitable Love

**AN: I'm still gonna be a little bit evil and not bring in the B/B ness until the next chapter, but don't worry. I won't wait so long to post that. It might take a few days because I get to see my family (fam[ily]) finally! I've missed my baby cousins especially, got to see the new baby, and got to meet the second youngest for the first time, along with seeing the oldest again! She's so big now. Last time I saw her she was 2, now she's 6. That's how much I get to see my family by moving so far away! Thank god I live with my dad now!**

**Ah I'm sorry about my family rants, I'm just glad I get to see them finally.**

**So I know that a few, if not all of you, got angry at Cullen, and I know that alot of your liked him before, and truthfully did I, so I decided to make a little reconciliation.**

**I always figured Cullen as the father figure Booth never had, so I kinda brought that out here. Hopefully you guys like it, along with the cute B/B memories.**

March 6, 2010: she felt up a dead man. HAHAHA JK xD

* * *

Booth threaded his hands through his hair, sighing deeply as he rolled his wrists, trying to lower the throbbing pain in them from all of the paperwork he had to finish.

It had been a month since he had seen her, really seen her. He missed going to pick her up from work, holding her and kissing her before bringing her back to her apartment and ending up spending the night with her.

All in all he missed her, horribly.

He missed her gentle smile that made him weak at the knees, he missed her lips on his, her fingers threaded with his, her body pressing against his, how wet she always was for him…

'_Focus Seeley! It may be late but you still got stuff to do_,' he hissed to himself as he looked back down to the stack of papers that glared up at him.

Booth sighed, scribbling down information into the empty slots and placing the page to his right, reading through the writing on the top of the paper and filling in the appropriate information below the writing.

Cullen sighed, walking down the dark halls as he headed out, noticing that the darkness was split by the shining light that came from Booth's office.

Cullen huffed and sat his stuff on one of the stray desks, walking to Booth's door and rapping his knuckle against the glass.

"Hello Cullen," Booth said, without looking up.

"Booth," Cullen said softly "Go home son…"

"No thanks," Booth answered apathetically, turning another page over and moving on through his paperwork, glancing at the contents of the open folder to his left.

Cullen sighed and stepped into Booth's office, taking a seat in front of him "Ok, Booth I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Booth asked, glancing up as he expertly noticed the slight crack in Cullen's voice.

"I know about it all Booth, including your baby," Cullen whispered.

Booth's nostrils flared as he took in a deep, angry breath, before returning his gaze to his desk quickly "Who told you?"

"I don't think I should say…"

"No need, Angela right?" Booth asked with a shrug "She probably slipped up and told you guys by mistake, but you would have learned about it sooner or later."

"Booth, I understand," Cullen stressed "I really do."

Booth nodded slowly, knowing that that subject was one he couldn't argue on. He knew that Cullen's wife miscarried multiple times before they got lucky and had Amy, only to have her die on them too because of a cancer filled bone graft she had to get after she broke her leg skiing.

"Trust me son, I've been in these situations, maybe not your exact situation but I've been through my fair share of hard break ups, and my fair share of deaths," Cullen said.

"I appreciate the sympathy Cullen. I really do, but I don't need it," Booth said quietly, trying to be respectful, but truthful.

Cullen sighed and stood up, leaning over Booth to turn off his computer monitor and turning him in his chair, so that Booth looked at a darkened reflection of himself staring back at himself.

"Booth," Cullen said, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly "Your eyes are blood shot, the circles under your eyes look like make-up the black ops use, and you're slouching in your seat instead of strutting around like the proud man you are. Compassion and sympathy are much needed for you, but not from me. You really should talk to her."

Booth sighed and shook his head, turning on the screen so that his reflection disappeared. "I know I should," he said quietly, turning towards his desk "But she won't talk to me."

"Booth," Cullen said, his one hand still resting on his shoulder "That's just her compartmentalizing. Besides as I remember over the last few years, just because she didn't talk didn't stop you from talking to her. I remember you waltzing out of here and right into her world without a second thought from her or you. You have something special with her, and I'm sorry that I tried to get between that."

Booth let out a sad chuckle "Even if we got back together, you filed the report didn't you?"

"Sadly," Cullen said "I'm sorry, I really am for doing that too."

"When is that meeting?" Booth asked.

"We get the meet the supreme gods of the board next Monday. Sweets is going to be there to offer his observations and Dr. Brennan needs to come too, to add her insight," Cullen said "It appears I'm just a burden on everyone's lives."

Booth chuckled softly "Well sometimes that happens," Booth said "Does anyone else need to be there? I'm sure they will want other people's insights other than just Bones and mine…and Sweets obviously."

"Yeah, they're bringing in all of the squints along with Caroline," Cullen said ruefully.

Booth roared and Cullen smiled, hearing Booth laugh, really laugh, for the first time in a month "She's going to be pissed," Booth said.

"Hey at least you won't be the one blackmailed this time," Cullen said.

"Hey," Booth answered quickly "My punishment wasn't a punishment to me."

"Ah you're Christmas kiss," Cullen said "Oh how the scenarios and rumors stalked these very hall ways all those years ago."

Booth smiled and stood, taking the stack of papers and setting them on the table near his door "No scenario could even start to explain how it felt," Booth said with a smile as he looked at the two pictures he had of _just_ her that sat on his desk.

Booth smiled again as he remembered the moments he got the two pictures. One showed her against a white background, sitting on an old Victorian chair, leaning forward on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, her head tilted so that her hair rained halfway down her upper arm, a soft smile accenting her sparkling eyes. He remembered picking her up from that photo shoot, and he also remembered how much she hated that picture and demanded another one taken for her books. The memory flooded behind his eyes as he remembered her thrust the picture into his hands and demand he get rid of it, but he thought she looked so beautiful and framed it and kept it on his desk, turned towards him, but only when she was coming, so that she didn't know he kept it.

The other picture was one he took at a Jeffersonian picnic, and of course the squints insisted he come, and after Brennan looked at him with her pleading eyes, begging him to accompany her so that she wouldn't kill herself along with a few other people, he agreed.

He always thought she looked so cute in that picture. Her hair was straightened and cascaded down her arms, along with being blown across her face.

Though the wind was in Booth's favor when he took this picture, her head was tilted to the left and the wind was blowing her bangs out away from her so that both of her eyes were visible.

Booth remembered when he snapped this picture, and after trying to take multiple pictures of her, he finally caught her as she was sitting on one of the old plaid blankets as she watched the others mingle.

She let out a rueful sigh, pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms loosely around her legs and tilted her head slightly, giving him a gentle smile that he only saw when she was completely and sincerely happy.

The kind of smile she would give him as he held her after making love, or the kind of smile she gave him when he would drag her out of the Jeffersonian to tend to her basic needs for living.

"Perfect," he remembered saying quietly, as they both just stared at each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes, before Angela thought it was funny to start a water balloon fight.

Cullen reached forward and picked up the picnic snapshot and smiled "You got too much from her. You two were the prime example of a perfect couple, and next Monday I will work to refute the claim I made, as long as you promise me, that you will go talk to her, and keep her out of trouble. I can't have you leaving anymore missions."

Cullen reached out, putting the photo in his hand, and pointing to the woman who was smiling up at him "You need her Booth, and she needs you," Cullen said "Make up with her."

Booth ran his finger over her framed cheek and nodded "I'll try."

* * *

**Booth: *glances between the story and me* Are you ever gonna tell them?**

**Me: *stops dancing* Huh?**

**Booth: Are you ever gonna tell them?**

**Me: Tell them what?**

**Booth: You know...**

**Me: Yeah I do know, I'm just fuckin with ya. Yeah um, no. I'll get there grasshopper just chill.**

**Brennan: Hello.**

**Me: WHOA! BREN! Since when do you show up in my fake conversations.**

**Brennan: Since you wanted me in your fake conversations.**

**Me: Oh, well that explains it...BOOTH!**

**Booth: *stops staring at Brennan and looks to me quickly* What?**

***Me and Brennan turn to him with matching devious smiles***

**Me: Nothing *slings arm around Brennan's shoulder deviantly* Just making sure you were in this world.**

**Booth: *eyes widen* Oh god! That little arm shoulder thing is never good. That's more of a sign that something is going to happen that I'm not going to like.**

**Brennan: *rolls her eyes* Sure Booth...sure...**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs*...Sorry...**


	34. Still In Secret

**AN: I don't know about the title, so please don't ask. It's the first thing that came to my mind and I don't wanna think right now! GOSH! So sorry for taking so long to update, but here ya go. Better late then never huh?**

**AND DAMN YOU FOR ALL WHOLE GOT THIS BEFORE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I still love you though...**

* * *

Brennan gasped in pain as she tilted on her tip-toes and placed an old anthropology journal back at the top of her book case. "Ah," she gasped, rolling back on her heels and limping her way back into her kitchen.

In the month that she and Booth had been apart, Brennan was able to get both of her annoying casts removed, only to have them swapped out with equally annoying braces.

She stopped suddenly and sighed, bending over and pulling off one of the Velcro straps on the black air cast that rested against her leg. She pulled the strap tight and folded it over, smoothing the strap on habit and returning to her hobble into the kitchen.

Brennan threw open the freezer and pulled out the stingingly freezing ice pack that became her 'best friend' in the past month.

She walked into her living room and threw herself onto her couch, throwing her leg onto the couch's cushions and pulling the air cast carefully off her leg, and pulling her pant leg up.

She studied the paleness of her skin, accented with a very unattractive, very large bruise. "Well at least it's healing correctly," she said to herself before pulling her pant leg down and placing the ice pack over her lower shin.

She picked up a book from her coffee table and turned to the corner turned page, picking up where she left off earlier as she engrossed herself in the multiple stories of an anthropologist she knew and respected.

Three swift knocks sounded off her door and bounced around her living room as she threw her head back and sighed loudly. She placed her book down lightly and tore the ice pack away, swinging her leg over and coming to stand on her uninjured leg.

Brennan jumped forward, ignoring putting her cast back on and falling against the door as she ran her hands through her hair and looked through the peep hole, her anger fading as she realized who it was.

She opened the door and was automatically swept off her feet and into Booth's arms. He shut her door and twirled her around, holding onto her tight as he avoided hitting her leg off anything.

"Booth!" she squealed in surprise, holding tightly onto his neck "Put me down!"

Booth stopped and rested her on her one leg, keeping his arms tight around her back as he looked down at her with a genuine, excited smile "I did it!"

"Did what?" Brennan asked, holding onto his arms to keep from falling.

"I got Cullen to refute his claim. Or well, he said he would," Booth said "At the meeting on Monday."

"You did?" Brennan asked excitedly "Finally!"

"I know!" Booth said breathlessly, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek "I missed you so much," he said, leaning in and catching her lips passionately.

"Mmm," she said into his mouth, whispering back to him breathlessly "I missed you too."

They kissed for a while longer until their lungs felt like they were going to explode. Booth pulled back and looked down to her bare leg "Where you icing your leg?"

"Mm-hmm," Brennan said quietly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.

"Come on," Booth said, kissing her forehead before leaning down and scooping her into his arms.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest; she didn't realize how much she really missed him until she finally got to feel him with her again. His lips crushing hers, his arms circling her waist, pulling her closer to him, stealing her breath, she missed it all.

Booth chuckled as he heard a content sigh escape her lips and sat down on her couch, placing her in his lap, moving his arm away from the bottom of her knees, and reaching down to place the ice pack back on her broken leg.

"How does it feel?" He asked gently.

"It hurts a little," Brennan answered, her arms still locked around his neck "Not as much as it did a week ago though."

"Does the doctor know when it's going to be completely healed?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged slightly "When I went to get that estimate Dr. White wasn't there and I got his replacement. He was a complete idiot and didn't even know what kind of fracture it was. So by my own expertise I estimate that it should be completely healed in about 2 weeks," she said defiantly, but quietly.

Booth chuckled and rested his now bandaged hand on her thigh, "But it's still going to be sore for another month."

"Yeah," Brennan answered "How's your hand," she asked, running her fingers lightly over the bandages.

"Better," Booth said, moving his fingers and rolling his wrist "Much more movement now."

"Still sore?" Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged "Kinda, I don't really notice it much anymore. I finished my physical therapy sessions now I just have to be gentle with it when I work out until the soreness is gone."

"Give it a week, then you should be ok," Brennan said, intertwining her fingers with his.

Booth chuckled "Thanks doctor," he said playfully, moving her bangs behind her ear.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Brennan answered seriously.

"I know Bones, I'm kidding," Booth said.

Brennan smiled and sighed "I missed that. I didn't have you there to call me 'Bones' for a month."

"Bones," Booth whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine "Were you a good liar?"

"Yes!" Brennan exclaimed, all of a sudden excited "Angela didn't even know! But I feel bad for lying to my best friend."

"Don't worry about it. I'll apologize for being such a great teacher," Booth said with a wide smile.

Brennan chuckled and nodded "Have fun with that," she said, rubbing her eye forcefully.

"That stuff hurting your eyes?" Booth asked.

"No, it's just really strong, I put it on this morning and I still feel it burning my eye," Brennan said, wiping a stray tear away.

"Burt's Bees Chap Stick, tears in a bottle," Booth said in a commercial announcer voice.

"Actually-" Brennan began, but was interrupted by Booth's lips on hers.

"No science tonight," Booth whispered "Tonight is only about us."

"Even 'us' has science in it," Brennan countered, kissing the finger he had resting just in front of her lips.

"That's true," Booth whispered, leaning forward to kiss her gently "Like us-"

"Breaking the laws of physics?" Brennan finished quietly, angling her body towards him slowly, as her hair fell over her eye seductively.

"Exactly," Booth whispered, smiling gently as he leaned forward and captured her lips in the lightest of kisses.

Brennan sighed happily against his lips and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, the soft fabric of her long sleeved, perfectly fitted white shirt brushing against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

Their kiss deepened and Brennan pulled her legs closer to her as Booth replaced his arm under her knees, standing up slowly, all the while keeping Brennan pinned to his chest.

Booth stepped forward and made his way into her bedroom, placing her lightly on the perfectly made bed he missed sleeping in.

Booth pulled back and looked down at her, smiling as he watched her look up at him with calm, bright eyes.

He slipped his coat over his shoulders, and threw it over the chair that sat in the corner of her room "You," he said quietly as he kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie, watching as she turned over and pulled herself up to her knees "Are," he said again pulling the tie over his head and throwing it over his coat, before turning back to her to wrap his arms around her back "Beautiful."

Brennan chuckled and played with the collar of his shirt as she edged her way closer to him "And I assure that you have nothing to complain about," she replied quietly, smiling before she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

They pulled away slightly and Brennan leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder, as Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her, running one into her hair and pressing her into him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around him, her lips moving softly against his neck as she whispered "I missed you too." She pulled back and looked at him with slightly glazed over eyes, which hid the underlying look of sadness. "I don't think you can truly understand how much I missed you in this past month."

Booth chuckled and ran his thumb under her eye, cupping her cheek and smiling as she leaned into his hand "Compartmentalizing doesn't really work with me anymore does it?" he asked quietly.

"It never has," she answered "I love you Booth, and I…I think I've always loved you."

Booth's head tilted as he gazed into her eyes, his heart running a thousand miles an hour as the realization hit him that, this was the first time she ever said that she loved him, without him having to say it first.

"Oh Bones," Booth said, bringing her head up and bringing his other hand to her cheek "I love you too," he whispered, crushing his lips to hers forcefully in a frenzy of desire and passion.

Brennan's fingers ran over the brace on her arm and tore it off quickly, throwing it from her and using her other hand to hold herself up as she pulled her legs out from under her, scooting back to the head of her bed and pulling Booth on top of her slowly.

Booth followed her, hovering over her as she worked the buttons of his shirt slowly, her knuckles grazing the hard panes of his chest as she pulled the shirt away from his body.

Shifting his weight from elbow to elbow, he aided her attempt to rid the shirt from him, while making his head swim from her magical kiss.

The worn dress shirt floated to the ground, rustling slightly as it landed on the carpet that covered her floor, Brennan taking no notice to the disregarded garment as she ran her hands over the muscles she had ached to touch for so long.

His muscles rippled under her hands, twitching violently as the pads of her fingers just slightly skimmed over the toned hills and trenches that were attractively placed over his body.

Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled onto his back, bunching the hem of her shirt in his fists as she draped herself seductively over him.

Careful of her tender arm, he pulled the shirt over her head, her hair becoming tousled, and to Booth, even sexier, as she looked down at him with lust-darkened eyes.

He reached up and brushed his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek, before wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck and pulling her down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Booth reached to her back, running his finger along the trench of her spine, smirking as she pulled away from him slightly, gasping and shivering as he ran his finger to the base of her skull.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked softly, humor lacing her voice as her hair fell around her face and tickled his cheeks.

Booth smiled and reached up, brushing her hair behind her ears before leaning up and kissing her gently "I'm smirking at the power I have over you."

"You have no power over me," Brennan said seriously, narrowing her eyes.

"You're lying, I know it, and you know it," Booth said playfully, touching the tip of her nose lightly.

"Well don't act like I don't have power over you," Brennan said with a matching smirk.

"You? Power over me? HA!" he said sarcastically.

Brennan smirked and pressed her hands to his chest, pushing herself down so that her still concealed core brushed against his still concealed, but obviously noticeable erection.

Booth's hands clenched and he ground his teeth together as he tried to stop the moan that was building in his throat.

Brennan smirked and brushed against him again, running her hands over his chest as she arched her back and slowly came into a sitting position, straddling his waist.

She rotated her hips slowly, grinding against him, smirking as she watched his head fall back and his nostrils flare.

"Aw, you're trying so hard," she said in fake sympathy, before lowering herself so that she hovered over him "Too bad I DON'T have power over you, because if I did, I would know that this spot drives you crazy."

"You wouldn't dare," Booth growled, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head down.

Brennan smiled deviously and wrapped her tongue around his ear lobe, sucking it into her mouth before releasing it with a 'pop' "I would," she whispered, kissing and nibbling the sensitive spot right under the curve of his jaw where it connected with his skull.

Booth's hands shook as he tried to keep from moaning, but the pleasure overwhelmed him and a relieving moan escaped his lips.

Brennan chuckled and pulled back so she could look at him "Guess I do have a power over you," she said, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

Booth took his chance and flipped her onto her back, tearing her bra off her forcefully and smirking as she caught herself, and kept the moan from slipping from her lungs.

"Hey, I have my dirt on you too," he whispered, running his fingers lightly over the side of her breasts, leaning down to kiss the incline of her breast.

Brennan's nails dug into Booth's back as he pushed himself down, kissing around, and purposefully ignoring attention to her straining nipple.

Brennan took in a deep breath and stopped herself from pleading, but she couldn't keep the gasp that escaped her throat unexpectedly as he flicked his tongue quickly over the protruding nub.

Booth smirked and bowed his head bringing the pebble into his mouth and sucking on it gently, grazing his teeth against it softly before biting down with slowly increasing force.

Brennan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as she arched into him involuntarily.

Booth looked up to her and smiled, she was fighting him hard, but he knew how to break her, but just to be nice, he gave the same attention to the neglected breast before kissing up her chest and neck, stopping at her ear and whispering "I'm not the only one with a spot that drives you go crazy."

Brennan made an almost feral growl as Booth bit down on the sensitive spot behind her ear, wrapping his hand around the adjacent side of her neck and pressing, making as much contact as possible.

Brennan raked her nails down his back and let out a long, loud moan, followed by a shaky breath as she reached between them and pulled at his 'Cocky' belt buckle.

Booth chuckled and continued the treatment, biting hard on the spot before flicking his tongue against it soothingly; all the while a love-drunk Brennan worked on pushing Booth's pants down to the floor, accomplishing that mission easily and cupping him through his boxers.

He gasped and lurched forward, pressing further into her hand and burying his nose in her hair. Brennan brought her hand up to his cheek and pulled him down, kissing him eagerly as she pushed his boxers down to the floor, dropping onto his pants silently.

Booth stilled Brennan's hands and pulled away, "You don't get off that easily," he said playfully, kissing her lovingly as his hands trailed down the curve of her waist and stopped at the hem of her jeans, coming together and popping the button quickly.

He pulled down the zipper and pulled the jeans from her legs slowly, cradling her broken leg gently before tearing the jeans, along with her panties, from her. He rested her leg down and kissed her knee gently before sliding over her and kissing her passionately "I'm sorry, for everything that happened."

"Booth," Brennan said seriously, tilting her head in emphasis "Stop, it wasn't you're fault, nothing that happened in the past two months was your fault."

Booth sighed and looked at the bruises over her stomach and over her leg "I hate seeing you broken and battered," he said quietly "I hate to see you even slightly unhappy."

"Booth," Brennan whispered, intertwining her fingers with his and bringing her other hand to his cheek "Just…shut up and make me go crazy," she finished with a genuine Brennan smile.

Booth returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her with an increased amount of love and passion "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Brennan said in a self-centered voice.

Booth's mouth gaped open and Brennan laughed and kissed him eagerly "I'm kidding! I love you too, geez…"

Booth shook his head and brought his hand to her neck, kissing her gently as he slid into her slowly.

Brennan gasped into his mouth, returning his passion tenfold as he sensually thrust into her, slowly, tantalizingly.

She moaned and ran her hands into his hair as he kissed along her neck "Oh Booth," she moaned.

Her moans pressed him further, driving him closer to the edge as he drove into her quicker and harder.

"Oooh Booth," she moaned again, throwing her head back as she felt her muscles start to contract and release softly.

Booth latched onto her neck and thrust into her as hard as he could, tightening his hold on her hand as far as his injuries would let him.

Brennan's chest rose and fell against his violently, her moans creeping closer to full blown screams.

Booth felt his cock twitch inside her and her walls clamp on him as she started shaking under him, digging her nails into his neck and into his hand as she screamed out his name and burst around him.

Her warmth full on pushed him over the edge as he poured into her, moaning as he bit down on her neck.

Brennan held onto him as the fog that stalked her mind receded, giving her mind the update that her broken ribs were causing her to feel like she was being crushed by an elephant.

Booth rolled off her and rested his hand gently on her ribs "I know they hurt," he whispered, kissing her temple lightly "Just breathe in, and out slowly and quickly."

Brennan nodded and took light, shallow breaths, the throbbing pain in her ribs almost disappearing entirely after a few minutes.

"Thank you," Brennan whispered, covering his hand with hers, as she rolled over and placed her head on his chest.

Booth wrapped his arm around her back and pulled the sheet over their sticky bodies "No problem."

"They normally don't hurt that much," Brennan said, running her hand over her ribs before setting it back on his chest.

"It's from me, lying on you…sorry," Booth said quietly, covering her hand with his and squeezing it slightly.

Brennan chuckled and kissed his chest, then his neck, then his lips, smiling down at him as she said seriously "Don't be sorry!"

Booth closed his eyes and laughed, wrapping his arms around her tighter as the two laughed together longer then they probably should.

"Ahh," Booth sighed as he rolled onto his side, resting one hand against his head, and resting the other on her hip "You know I've missed you. I really have."

"Well it's good to know that I was missed," Brennan said with a smile, resting her finger tips against his cheek.

"I can't believe I taught you to be a genuine liar!" Booth said excitedly.

"Here comes the ego!" Brennan huffed playfully as she rolled away from him.

"Aw come on," Booth said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his chest, cuddling with her as his head rested against hers "I did a good job."

"I know, but I find it slightly disturbing to that I commend you for teaching me to lie," Brennan said in her authentic squint voice.

"Look at it this way, if it wasn't for my skills, we would have had to either break up to save our partnership, or we would have to get are partnership severed to save our relationship," Booth whispered into her hair.

"Ah, that would have been a difficult discussion…so yes…I commend you," Brennan agreed, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Thank you," Booth said leaning down and kissing her before they snuggled back against each other.

"Look at the moon," Brennan said, looking towards the drawn curtains of her bedroom window, a glowing white orb breaking the everlasting darkness of the night sky.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"The most beautiful thing in the world is lying here in my arms," he whispered, loosening his grip as she turned to look at him.

"I am amazed; you didn't make that sound just a little bit corny!" Brennan said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to hers "I love you," she said.

"Say it again," Booth said, snuggling against her shoulder.

"I love you," Brennan said amused.

Booth giggled and kissed her shoulder "Again."

"Booth!" Brennan whined.

"Oh come on, just one more time," he pleaded.

"Ok! I love you! I love you! I love you! I! Love! You!" Brennan said exasperatedly.

Booth giggled again and smiled a goofy smile "Yay," he said sheepishly, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

Brennan shook her head and squinted her eyes laughing softly as she turned over and pressed her back into Booth's chest.

Booth reached forward and laced his fingers with hers, holding her hands as the cool Washington air beckoned her to a peaceful sleep.

And while Brennan drifted off into slumber, Booth looked down to her soft, calm, beautiful face and kissed her soft alabaster skin, and certainly not for the first time, but for the first time that he might actually have a chance, he thought, that he, Seeley Booth, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, the love of his life, the beautiful and intelligent, Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**Me: Wouldn't he?**

**Brennan: Yeah! Very...**

**Booth: *catches me and brennan staring a booth with matching smiles* What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: I brought up the fact that you would look totally hot as a 50's Italian mobster.**

**Brennan: *nods* And I agree.**

**Booth: Oh...kay...**

**Me: come on think about it! Bopping down the street in your crisp pin stripe suit, your coat slung over your shoulder and an AK-47 or M16 in your hand. Then Brennan would roll in in her tight, long red dress that was cut up to her mid thigh, where she had a holster wrapped around her thigh with her huge ass gun in it. You two were meant to be on the Sopranos!**

**Booth: *ego emirk* I guess I would look pretty good *pops collar of his jacket***

**Brennan: Way to go, you got the ego working again *looks towards the story***

**Me: NO! *jumps and pulls Brennan's arm behind her back and bringing my other hand to cover her eyes* We're just going to walk away...slowly...and you will not look at that story. Ok.**

**Brennan: Why? *follows as I step backwards***

**Me: Because I said *pushes into another room* NOW RUN!**

***Runs after her and leaves a still smirking Booth***


	35. Only We Know Our Secret

**AN: Quick update, which is something I never do because I like milking for the reviews and I've only gotten 12 on the last chapter! So PLEASE REVIEW BOTH OF THEM! SERIOUSLY REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING!**

**Besides I thought I might give you something to read for the next few days because I'm heading up to Ocean City so I can get my stuff from up there (my dad is my custodial guardian now and my mom and I used to live in Ocean City so I have to go up and get all of my stuff)**

**so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SERIOUSLY!**

**I won't update until I get at least 60 reviews for these two chapters together.**

**Yeah I went there!**

* * *

Brennan looked at Booth across the table in the FBI meeting rooms, both keeping up the act of longing stares then quickly averting their eyes, fumbling with their fingers and moving around in their seats, keeping as little eye contact as possible.

"Did you talk to her?" Cullen whispered in Booth's ear.

Booth shook his head "I will after this," he said.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela asked quietly.

"Yeah," Brennan said quietly, looking through the file that she brought to entertain herself and scribbling down information about the latest John Doe she was working on.

"Do you ever stop working?" Booth grumbled under his breath.

"Nope," Brennan said apathetically "I refuse to let my work suffer because of you any longer."

"Well at least I was in your mind for a little after we broke up," he huffed.

"Don't act like I'm a cold bitch who doesn't feel anything for anyone Booth. As I remember you always defended me when people think that about me," Brennan said seriously, her voice cracking expertly as she looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Sorry, I got kicked to the curb like every other one of your boyfriends, and I know you never give them a second thought, I just thought I would join the crowd," Booth said, bouncing his leg nervously.

"You're different Booth," Brennan said "You were always different," she said, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek and standing up "I'm sorry," she whispered, exiting the meeting room and running down the hall.

Angela stood up and shot Booth an angry glare before running after her friend, Cam, Sweets and Hodgins sitting in surprise as Booth's hands clenched angrily and he ran his hand over his face "Where the hell are they?" he hissed.

"They should be here in a few minutes," Cullen said, guilt coursing through him as he saw how heart-broken both of them were.

"Great, I'll be back in a few minutes," Booth said standing up and stalking to his office.

Hodgins raised his hand timidly and asked "Can I leave too?"

"No Dr. Hodgins," Cullen said.

"Oh ok…" Hodgins answered quietly.

"It's interesting-" Sweets began.

"No one cares Dr. Sweets. An idiot can analyze what happened here, and how they feel. We get it," Cullen growled.

*****

Booth took his phone out and found Brennan's name, pulling up the screen for a text message and typing '_Bones, are you ok?'_

Brennan pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket and rolled her eyes, "It's Booth," she said to Angela.

"Give it to me, I'll give him something to think about," Angela said, grabbing for her phone.

"No," Brennan said, pulling her hand away "He just wants to know if I'm ok."

"Then he should come find your ass and ask personally," Angela hissed.

"Just relax Ange," Brennan said, wiping a tear from under her eye and looking into the mirror of the girls bathroom, fixing her make up before pulling up the message. She read the message and hit the reply button, typing her reply quickly and shutting her phone.

Booth looked to his phone and opened her message '_Of course, I'm fine. I'm just acting, babe. I love you.'_

Booth smirked and turned his phone off, putting his defeated mask on as Cullen motioned for him to come on.

Booth stood and exited his office, accidently running into Brennan and wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

They looked into each other's eyes, speaking silently to each other as Brennan's hands rested on his, eventually pulling herself from his embrace and muttering "Sorry."

Booth nodded and watched as she walked away, flinching when Angela smacked him across the back of his head.

He shrugged and followed after Angela, closing the door behind him and leaning against its frame, as three superior FBI agents walked into the room.

Two of the agents had dark black hair and dark eyes, dressed exactly the same and stood behind the other agent, an elderly, but still built, old man with a receded hair line and gray remains of hair.

"Director Gallagher," Cullen said, standing to his superior as the elderly man whisked his hand down, signaling for Cullen to sit.

"Alright Sam," Gallagher said, taking a seat at the head of the table "Tell me if I am mistaken, but we are here to talk about refuting the claim you made that restricted a intimate relationship between one of your agents and his partner, the Jeffersonian liaison to the FBI?"

"Yes Sir," Cullen said.

"And on what grounds would you like to refute this claim?" Gallagher asked, threading his fingers together as he leaned forward on the table.

"On the proven fact that Agent Booth's performance and attitude have dropped dramatically since I demanded a break up, or a severing," Cullen said, sliding a folder Gallagher's way.

Gallagher opened the folder and looked at the reports and graphs of Booth's performance, nodding and closing the folder before looking towards Cam "And what about Dr. Brennan."

"May I?" Sweets asked.

Cam nodded and Sweets continued "Dr. Brennan has mastered the act of compartmentalization, in times of emotional stress she is able to ignore her emotions by working constantly."

"Sometimes to the point of death," Booth muttered.

Brennan shot a glare at him "At least I'm getting things done."

"She's got you there," Gallagher said "I was aware of the situation before and I agree that this is a situation but I would like to get the idea of each person in here. How about Ms. Montenegro? Is that ok?"

"Sure," Angela said with a shrug.

"Please describe your involvement with the situation," Gallagher said.

"Well, I'm Brennan's best friend and I've always pulled for these two, even when they wouldn't give each other a second look," Angela said, holding Brennan's hand in encouragement.

"Ah the match maker of the group," Gallagher said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm the reason they finally got together," Angela said "Sending them off together."

Gallagher chuckled and nodded "Alright what are you views for this?"

"I think you should refute the claim. I can tell that they are both hurting, and we're all family, if one of us is hurting we have to do something about it," Angela said.

"We're the center," Booth whispered quietly, looking up and into Brennan's eyes.

"And yes Brennan can be stubborn and Booth can be an ass but they love each other. When Brennan was hospitalized a few months earlier, he never left her side," Angela said "Given the time he was actually given clearance back into her hospital room."

Gallagher nodded and took into note the still staring couple before continuing "Thank you Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Saroyan, will you describe your situation in this matter and how you feel about it?"

"Well I'm Dr. Brennan's boss, and a very good friend with Booth, and even though I love that Brennan gets things done, I don't want her to be doing it as avoidance to pain. She works incredibly hard in the first place, but seeing her hurting while she is doing it is…just…unacceptable," Cam finished.

Brennan sat up straighter, unaware of how affectionate her boss was towards her. _'Wow'_ Brennan thought to herself, giving Cam a weak smile when she looked her way.

Gallagher nodded and asked everyone around the table, soaking in the declarations of everyone, other than Booth and Brennan, about how obviously in love these two were. The sweetness literally rotting through his teeth.

"Alright, now I would like to talk to the two love birds alone please, I'll call you guys back when I'm done," Gallagher said, giving a smile to the occupants that left the room.

Booth sat down and leaned back throwing his feet on the table and gasping in surprise as Gallagher reached out and slapped Booth's ankles "Put your feet down son."

Brennan smirked and leaned her chin on her knuckles, turning towards the elderly agent, ignoring the angry glare that was shot from Booth.

"Alright Dr. Brennan, I know that it might hard to talk about this, and I know that it's not certain that you two will get back together once this is revoked, but do you think it will be better for your partnership if you two were allowed to enter in and out of a romantic relationship?" Gallagher asked gently.

Brennan took a deep breath and nodded "I think it would be safer, and more beneficial. If ever the sexual tension is driven too high to the point of ultimate distraction then that would come in handy…"

"You make it sound like our relationship was just sex," Booth said disbelievingly.

Brennan shrugged and ignored retaliation, directing her attention back to Gallagher.

"What the hell!" Booth screamed standing up and towering over her "How can you blow our whole relationship off like that?"

"How the hell could you hurt me, and doubt me like you did earlier?" Brennan asked, standing up and pressing forward in a challenge.

"How the hell could you just push me away when you're scared?" Booth asked "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"Because I lost your child, in the eyes of an anthropologist I was obsolete, and I know you would love another child and I could have given that to you but I couldn't and truthfully didn't want to yet!" Brennan yelled, her chest rising and falling violently.

"None of that matters Bones!" Booth said, stepped forward and holding her cheeks "You're not obsolete, and I would choose you over another child any day. I don't need another kid, but I need you."

Gallagher cleared his throat and brought the attention on him "I think that's all I needed to know from you two, thank you."

Brennan nodded and bit her bottom lip, messing with her shirt as she turned towards Gallagher "Sorry," she apologized, looking over her shoulder at Booth and saying "We'll talk about this later."

Gallagher waved the others in and pulled his papers together when everyone was seated "Well Sam," he started, leaning back in his chair "I understand why you made the claim. Booth there looks horrible and I'm sure the love-sick puppy attitude is annoying."

"Don't," Brennan said angrily "Talk about him like that."

Gallagher narrowed his eyes towards Brennan, and Brennan stared at him head on "Dr. Brennan-"

"No," Brennan interrupted "I don't understand why you keep insulting him. It's disrespectful and cruel. All I ask is that you ease up on the insults."

Gallagher sighed and nodded, "Whatever you want," he sighed before looking up to the crowd "Alright, I've gotten my taste of what life is for you guys, and I've thought about it, and I grant the revocation of the claim issued by Sam Cullen against Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, but I'm sorry for you Sam, you got a little more paperwork, but other than that you're home free."

"No problem," Cullen said, taking the folder from Gallagher and opening the door as the three agents left.

"Can I leave now?" Hodgins asked.

"Why are you so eager to leave Hodgins?" Angela asked.

"Because I want to get back to the lab, I was sent a new pet the other day. Scaphilostreptus Parilis, also known as the African giant black millipede," Hodgins said in excitement.

"Ew!" Angela squealed "I can do a few bugs but the bugs with over a hundred legs I can't do!"

"Yeah," Cam agreed "Which is why I'm giving Hodgins a head start, go ahead."

Hodgins smiled and jumped out of his seat, stopping by Angela and kissing her cheek before running out of the Hoover building.

Cam watched the watch on her wrist and after 5 minutes and nodded "Ok Ange, let's go. Dr. Brennan are you coming?"

"Bones and I have to talk," Booth said quietly, keeping Brennan's gaze as they leaned towards each other across the table slightly.

"Oh ok," Cam said, grabbing Angela's arm and leading her to the door, giving Brennan a weak smile before following after Angela.

Booth and Brennan turned their heads towards Sweets and the young psychologist squirmed in his seat, standing up, and adjust his coat as he cleared his throat and pointed to the door "I'll…just be going then," he said, waving his hand and heading to his office.

"Where should we go?" Brennan asked quietly.

"How about we go get Thai, and head back to one of our apartments for the day," Booth asked with a genuine smile.

"Yours or mine?" Brennan asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Booth asked.

"Your apartment," Brennan answered.

Booth smiled and nodded standing up and holding the door open as they briskly walked to the elevator, standing as far away from each other in the elevator as possible, making sure their cover wasn't blown with the other agents.

* * *

**Me: *jumps up and down on bed***

**Brennan: *comes into my room and glares at me* Go to sleep! You have to get up at 6:30 in the morning tomorrow!**

**Me: Damnit! NO!**

**Brennan: Alexis...**

**Me: *stops jumping* Temperance...**

**Booth: *comes in* Alexis, Temperance.**

**Me: Temperance, Seeley.**

**Brennan: Seeley, Alexis.**

**Me: OK what the fuck is up with the name thing?**

**Booth: I don't know, just thought I would mess with your heads. But you need to get to sleep.**

**Me: *jumps up and down* NO! ANARCHY *hit head on ceiling and falls onto my bed, the springs popping* Ow...**

**Brennan: That's what you get, now go to sleep.**

**Me: *screams stupidly* BRAIIIIN TTTTRRRAAAUUUMMMAA!!!!!!!**

**Booth: Ok *wraps arm around Brennan's waist and kisses her temple* Let's go to bed.**

***As they crawl into Bed I keep screaming really loud* BRRRRAIIIIIN TTTTTRRRRRAAAAUUUUMMMMA**


	36. Insights Of The Anthropologist

**AN: Damn, I'm finally back to my computer and tired as hell but I DIDN'T CARE. So Here you go, yet another chapter. I didn't get the 60 reviews I wanted, but I got close, I got 51 +4 I guess XDDD.**

**So this time since it's only one chapter, my goal is to get at least 30 reviews before continuing, but if I get close, I'll add it anyway.**

**AS OF NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO.**

**SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS**

**I NEED THEM!**

**Thanks and Much love **

* * *

As the sunsets' lights cast the golden glow on the city, glinting off the white monuments that made every American proud to see up close in personal, the daylight citizens of Washington D.C., receded into their homes, and the nighttime citizens of Washington moved into the streets.

The lights of the temp agencies, the J. Edgar Hoover building, the museums, the lawyer's offices, and many of the restaurants flicked off, casting the streets into darkness, except for cast of the street lights and the lights of the cars.

Drug dealers moved to their consecutive alleys, their phones in one pocket, and their 'merchandise' in the other, while the shady criminals started their rounds, picking out the innocent victims they would attack tonight.

She always contemplated at this time at night, when she sat on her balcony with the glass of wine she had every night. She wondered about the people that frequented this city, called it home.

She wondered how many people went home crying or sad, how many went home angry, how many went home spent to the point of collapsing, how many went home eager to see the person they wanted to spend the rest of their life with, how many just, didn't want to be here anymore.

She had heard gunshots while sitting on her balcony before, they were faint, but she was able to distinguish it, and she wondered if it was a murder that she would end up trying to solve in a few weeks to a few months, or if it was just another desperate human, looking for an outlet for all of the stress of their lives; that outlet being a rope around their neck, or a bullet in their head.

She also wondered about the night folk, the shady humans that stalk the shadows of the city. She wondered how many of these shady people left their houses with a bloodlust stronger then fresh West Virginian moonshine.

She wondered how many of these people were dealing drugs because they were overpowered by another person; sell or die.

She wondered how many of these people were just trying to make their lives better, and those opportunities were presented at night.

She wondered how many of the underdressed woman would come home safe and untouched by drunk, horny men, and she wondered how many of the young kids were going to get just a little too drunk, or a little too high, and crash the car, and their lives.

She accepted a long time ago that death was natural, and even though it will evoke some sadness, that sadness shouldn't rule over your life.

She said those words to herself every night, and to keep herself from crying she started contemplating her life instead of everyone else's.

She wondered if she would ever be able to find that one person that everyone else in the world thought existed, that one person who could make you happy by just sitting beside you, that one person who could comfort you by holding you for hours while you cried, that one person who would run themselves into the ground just to make you happy, and every night, in the back of her mind, she said she did find that someone.

Booth.

But then she would always scold herself, saying that there was a line, he was her partner, he was her best friend, and she couldn't lose him, no matter what.

This was always her time, her time to confront her feelings, analyze them, and place them in the back of her mind where they belonged.

But when she preformed this ritual when she and Booth where apart for that one month, she finally admitted to herself that she had loved him for longer then she thought, which she confessed to him immediately.

But tonight, tonight she didn't perform her ritual, instead of thinking on her feelings, she was acting in them, kissing the man she loved passionately as she was wrapped in his arms on his couch, his soft 'Steelers' blanket draped over her shoulders and empty take-out containers littering the table.

At first their kissing was slow, and gently, but now it was heated, passionate, libidinous, loving.

Before, she would always describe arousal as a biological urge, satisfied by sex easily, but now she described it as a wanting to get closer, to make love, and to break the laws of physics.

Given she is still the rational woman she was many years ago, she knew it was physically impossible to break the laws of physics, but emotionally, anything was possible.

And truthfully, she would prefer making love over crappy sex any day, especially if she was making love to Booth.

The same man who pulled her blouse over her head, and was running his large, rough hands softly up and down her back.

The same man whose shirt she was pushing over his shoulders, throwing it over her shoulder and returning her delicate hands to his perfectly toned chest.

The same man who was sucking and kissing her neck gently as he purposefully ignored the annoyingly loud cell phone on the table.

"Booth," she groaned lightly.

"No," Booth said seriously, running his hands through her hair "No one is ruining this night."

"What if you don't pick up the phone and they come here instead?" Brennan asked.

"Damn," Booth said, holding her to his chest as he leaned over and checked the caller I.D. "It's Cullen…" he said, opening his phone and putting it to his ear "Hello?" he asked as Brennan rested her head on his chest.

"Booth, it's Cullen, I just wanted to let you know that the claim was refuted, it's official now. Have you talked to Dr. Brennan yet?" Cullen asked.

"I tried talking to her, but you saw the tension in there," Booth said in an irritated voice, winking when Brennan raised her head to look at him.

"She needed some time to cool down?" Cullen asked.

"Yeah," Booth said "I'll try talking to her tomorrow."

"Good man Booth," Cullen said "I'll let you go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sir," Booth said, closing his phone and turning it off, throwing it into the chair across the room and turning to the beautiful woman smiling at him seductively "Now where were we?" he asked, ducking his head and kissing her neck.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her neck as her nails dug into his shoulder.

His lips skimmed her chest, placing feather-light kisses on the tops of her breasts, running his hands from the hem of her jeans to the clasp of her bra, pulling it apart slowly and sliding the straps down her slender arms slowly.

He kissed down the delicious mounds he was so fond of; licking the erect nubs softly, her soft moans and gasps making his pants feel tighter and tighter around his waist.

Her head was swimming, and she secretly admitted to herself that she loved the feeling. The feeling that there was that one person who could make her lose her mind, metaphorically speaking of course, and still treat her gently, instead of using her.

He reciprocated his treatment to the other breast and kissed her stomach softly before sliding back up and holding her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his and running her tongue along the smooth curves of his lips, until he instinctively parted them and allowed his tongue to accept hers enthusiastically.

She reached between them and pulled his belt buckle away, pushing his pants down and grinding her core against his erection, pulling his gasp into her throat, and running her tongue over his slowly.

She placed her hands over his and pushed them down her back, bringing them around to her front, urging him to get the degrading clothing away from her before she did it herself.

Booth smirked and pushed the tight jeans down her legs, still gentle with her leg as he pulled them away and threw them over the back of the couch, where a collection of their clothes were gathering.

Her hands rested lightly against his cheeks, as she leaned down for another passionate kiss, her whole body feeling as if it was on fire. She ground against him and gasped into his mouth, her juices flowing from her freely and soaking through to his boxers as she whispered breathlessly "I need you."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his forcefully as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them to the ground before pushing her panties away, his erection brushing against her core temptingly as her juices flowed onto him. "Then take me," he whispered encouragingly.

Brennan's breath escaped her raggedly as she pushed herself back and sat up, spearing herself with him and moaning as he filled her perfectly,

She leaned forward slightly, kissing his chest and sliding up and down, the tip of him hitting her deepest and most pleasurable point.

Her moans filled the room and Booth's hands covered hers, bringing them to his lips lightly as he began matching her thrusts, raising his hips off the couch every time she took him to the hilt.

He felt the familiar muscle contractions as her walls fluttered around him violently, her breath escalating as she pressed her mouth to his, the taste of each other accented with the faint taste of sweat as Brennan screamed his name and clung to him for dear life, flooding around him and taking in the thick, warm, ejaculate that he poured into her.

She collapsed against his chest and snuggled closer to him, the fleece 'Steelers' blanket now gathered at her hips, as she exposed her moistened back to the cool breeze that floated in through the open windows.

"Booth?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Bones?" Booth asked back quietly.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked, concerned that she did something wrong.

"Of course I am!" Booth said softly "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brennan shrugged and averted her eyes "You just seem…quieter…than usual. I thought that I did something wrong."

"Hey," Booth whispered, bringing his knuckle under her chin, and turning her gaze toward him, "You did everything right. Like always, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh," Brennan said, placing her forearm on his chest and placing her chin on her arm "What were you thinking about?"

The truth was, Booth was thinking about what it would be like to wake up to this beautiful woman every morning, and fall asleep next to her every night. He was thinking about the hell she would give him if he proposed to her, and he wondered if even through all of its irrationality, if she would say 'yes'. He was thinking about what it would be like to plan the wedding and honey moon with her, and he was thinking about how the wedding would be, how beautiful she would look in a flowing white dress, and wondering if she would cry or not.

But, he decided that it would just be easier to be slightly vague "Eternity," he answered with a devilish smile.

"Eternity?" Brennan asked, tilting her head in intrigue.

"Yeah," Booth said, brushing her hair behind her ear, and then throwing his arm over her back "Eternity."

Brennan chuckled and shook her head "Should we go to bed? If we sleep out here you'll hurt your back."

Booth nodded and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, helping her to her feet and lifting her into his arms.

"Why did you cover me with the blanket?" Brennan asked playfully.

"Because I've had stalkers before and no one gets to see you naked except for me," Booth said, kicking his door closed and pulling the squishy, silver blanket back and throwing her onto the comfortable, cool bed.

Brennan giggled and placed the decorative pillows on the floor next to her, turning onto her side and pulling the comforter to her chest and half way hid her face behind the soft blanket.

Booth turned and chuckled, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling the blanket to his lap, turning onto his side and looking into her playful blue eyes.

"I love you," Brennan said, reaching out and brushing her fingertips against his rough cheek.

Booth laced her fingers with his and kissed her knuckles, pulling their intertwined hands to his chest "I love you," he whispered back, curling the fingers of his other hand in a 'come here' motion.

Brennan complied and moved closer to him; leaning into the hand he placed on her cheek and urged her to his lips.

They kissed slowly until their lips tore from each other and Booth rolled over, turning off his bedside lamp, before rolling onto his back and pulling his arm up. Brennan snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest, her hand falling over his heart, and twitching as his strong heartbeat pulsed against her fingertips.

Booth's arms snaked around her back and kept her close to his side "Good night my love," he whispered.

"Good night," she murmured, kissing his chest delicately before closing her eyes. '_Maybe this will be my new every night ritual' _she thought to herself as she fell asleep to his soft snores.

* * *

**Me: *sits wide-eyed on my bed, staring at the wall***

**Brennan: *walks into my room and stops, raising her eye brow* What are you doing?**

**Me: Thinking.**

**Brennan: About what?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Brennan: That's-**

**Me: No, I'm trying to see how long I can think about nothing...*thinks about the peach I ate* DAMNIT!**

**Brennan: Ok, I'm going to call the insane asylum for kids.**

**Me: FOX RUN! FOX RUN! FOX RUN! FOX RUN! My home away from home...**

**Brennan: And what is Fox Run?**

**Me: A place filled with nice soft rooms, nice people in white coats with huge needles, and snuggly shirts that pin your arms behind your back.**


	37. Will You Regret This Tomorrow?

**AN: Holy fuck Brennanite47, I bow to you fluff master. I was in hell when it came to ideas. But then she helped me out. WOO so now we have this. Out of character, probably.**

**So while you all read and review, I'll play Mafia Wars on Myspace and go kick the asses of all these jobs!!!**

**HAHAHAH!**

**The next chapter's gonna be FLUFFY.**

**Hehehehe**

* * *

It was Friday when Brennan was able to see Booth again, they had wrapped up their last case fairly quickly and where working on the worst part of the cases for the rest of the week...paperwork.

But on Friday afternoon, Booth strode into the Jeffersonian and made his way into Brennan's office, pulling her from her chair unexpectedly and kissing her gently "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied with a smile "What brings you my way?"

"I wanted to know if you would come somewhere with me tonight," Booth asked.

"Where is somewhere?" Brennan asked.

"It's a surprise," Booth said with a sly smile.

"Oh...kay," Brennan agreed "Do I have to dress up?"

"Nah," Booth said "Jeans are fine, and highly recommended."

"Alright," Brennan said with a nod, resting her hands over his, which rested on her hips "So when am I being whisked away to this unknown location?"

"Mmm, how about 8-ish?" Booth asked.

"No problem, I get off at 7," she said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your apartment around 8," Booth said "But I have to get back to finish the rest of this god damn paperwork," he said ruefully, leaning forward to kiss her gently "I love you."

"Love you too," Brennan said softly, smiling gently as he turned and walked towards the doors, turning slightly to wave good bye.

*****

Brennan leaned her chin on her knuckles as she watched the blur of trees pass her window quickly. It was 8:30 at this time, and she still didn't know where she was being taken. When she saw the signs that alerted drivers that they were leaving the city limits of Washington D.C and entering the unincorporated limits that surrounded the city, she tried to ask where they were going, but Booth wouldn't offer any information. He would just say 'It's a secret' or 'You'll see when we get there.'

So after a good half an hour of poking and prodding for information, she gave up and allowed him to drive her where he had in mind.

Of course while they were bickering, Brennan hadn't noticed which state they had driven into, but she was sure he would tell her eventually.

"Booth can I at least ask which state we are in?" Brennan asked.

"Nope," Booth answered, turning his suburban onto a gravel road that was almost completely hidden by the mass of trees on each side of the roads.

Brennan watched as the trees passed her vision a lot slower now as the large SUV lumbered up the gravel road. 'Where the hell are we?' she asked herself.

The suburban turned and the engine was cut short in a small square shaped bed of gravel, littered with trash and surrounded in trees.

"You aren't bringing me out here to kill me are you?" Brennan asked apathetically, still remaining in the same position she was while the car was moving.

"Of course not," Booth said, opening the door and stepping out of the car, walking around Brennan's side and opening her door "Just come with me."

"Booth where the hell are we?" Brennan asked again, reaching over and unbuckling her seat belt before she took his hand and slid out of the car.

"Nowhere Bones, we're nowhere," Booth said, lacing her fingers with his and tugging on her hand "But just follow me."

"Booth," she whined.

"Just wait Bones," he said quietly, pulling her through a small path between the towering trees, the only sounds around them being their own feet crunching the twigs and leaves under them and the slight rustle of a squirrel or a mouse.

Brennan sighed and allowed him to lead her forward, noticing the slight pull in her calves, concluding they were walking up hill, but before she could pester him again she saw a break in the trees.

Booth pulled the leaves up and stepped to the side, leading her onto the grassy cliff ledge that looked over the tops of the valley trees.

A gasp escaped Brennan's throat as she looked to the sky. A large orange disc was lowering behind the trees, making the whole valley an off shade of gold, and casting the sky into the splatter of oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, whites and blues.

Brennan remembered when Angela told her to watch the sunset with someone she cared about. She told her that it would be even more beautiful than if you watched it with yourself, and now Brennan knew what she meant. But it still troubled her that she didn't know his reasoning for bringing her to this cliff ledge.

"Booth-"she began to say quietly but Booth shook his head, leading her over to the tumbled rocks near the ascend of the cliff. He pulled himself onto one of the rocks and sat on its smooth top, pulling Brennan up next to him and placing their intertwined hands on his leg, covering the back of her hand with his free hand.

"I come up here a lot," he started plainly "But I've always been up here alone. I've never brought anyone else up here, except you."

Brennan tilted her head, leaning forward on her elbows as she watched him. She could tell something was troubling him by the way he was breathing slowly and how he kept his eyes locked on their hands.

"I always thought it was beautiful up here, it sobers you up you know?" he asked, glancing at her quickly to catch her nod.

"It makes me realize what life is like for me, for us. Bones our jobs aren't easy. We work in very dangerous situations, and truthfully we're lucky to be here. We've been beaten, kidnapped, blown up, cut, shot, all of it, it's a surprise that we both are still alive. And you know, we might not be for very much longer," Booth said.

"Booth, you're scaring me," Brennan said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Booth whispered, squeezing her hand "I don't mean too, but this is all has relevance, trust me."

Brennan nodded and inched closer to him, fear still bubbling in her chest as he continued "Bones, we've both just escaped the clutches of death. When you got captured by the grave digger, and when you got taken by Kenton, I thought I was going to lose you forever, and it scared me. I thought that I was going to lose you before I got to tell you how I really felt about you."

"But that was years ago Booth, why did you wait so long after that?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Think about it Bones, back in 2005, if I told you I loved you, what do you think you would have done?" Booth asked.

"Ran…" Brennan said almost inaudibly.

Booth nodded "I knew you would, which was why I didn't tell you. But the thing is Bones, if you don't show people that you care, they might never know." he said, sliding off the rock and pulling her in front of him.

"I know you don't need a paper to prove your commitment, and I don't either Temperance, but as a way of saying that I love you, and that I wouldn't, no couldn't live my life without you," he finished, sinking down on his knee "Will you marry me?"

Brennan looked down at him with a slackened jaw and wide eyes, which she closed quickly and took a deep breath. He decided to speak his mind, so now it was her turn.

"You know, I was always classified as just a scientist and an author, nothing more. My life was surrounded by my work, my life was my work, and I was perfectly happy with that. But then you had to come in and turn that all upside down," she said with a soft laugh "Preaching about making love, and that theirs that one person for everyone, that you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, and reassuring me that I'll find someone to lose myself in. I never really believed you until it finally happened. And truly you've made me more human Booth. I understand concepts I never understood before. But…you know…you were right about making love, and falling in love…so why would you be wrong this time?" she asked, smiling as she watched his face light up.

"So does that-"he began.

"Yes," she interrupted "Yes I will marry you."

Booth laughed excitedly and stood up quickly, lifting Brennan into the air and twirling her around quickly, stopping and setting her on the ground before wrapping his hands around her neck and kissing her passionately.

When the passionate kiss turned into gentle, small kisses Brennan whispered "I want humanity in my life Booth. I want to be more than just a scientist. And I've never felt more human, than when I'm with you. I love you Booth."

"I love you Bones," Booth whispered back, crushing his lips to hers again passionately before pulling back and placing his finger gently on her lips "I have to make it official," he said, his hand digging into his pocket.

Brennan watched as his fisted hand came out of his pocket and he flicked his fingers, a beautiful ring flashing into her view.

The ring itself was silver, curving into an intricate floral design and twisting into golden holds for three gems. The middle gem was a large diamond, well polished and beautifully cut, accented with two light blue topaz gems to each side of the diamond, the exact color of the eyes of the woman staring at it.

"Booth it's beautiful," she said quietly, looking into his dark eyes as his palm rested under her hand and pulled it up, slipping the ring on the appropriate finger on her left hand, wrapping his fingers under hers and pulling her hand to his lips.

"This looks antique," Brennan marveled, moving her finger to glimpse at the gems in the darkening light.

"It is," Booth said, pulling her to sit beside him on the rock again, "It was my grandmothers'"

"Really?" Brennan asked, looking up to him to make sure he was ok talking about his passed grandmother.

"Yeah," he said with a smile "That woman taught me everything. But the one thing that she was most serious about was love. I remember the day that I got that ring like it happened 2 minutes ago."

"Tell me about it," Brennan said, throwing her legs over his and resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, kissing her forehead gently before he said "Well, my grandmother died of congenital heart failure, she had heart muscle abnormalities and her heart failed on her twice before she was able to get a transplant. It was fine for about a month, but then her body started rejecting her heart, so instead of getting another heart, she just simply said 'Don't waste a dead man's heart on a girl like me. This is a sign from God that he wants me to come home'."

"I'm sorry Booth," Brennan whispered, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Don't be sorry," Booth assured "I miss the old woman but she's in a better place."

Brennan nodded, keeping the science to herself and respecting Booth's beliefs instead of overloading him with facts.

"But my grandpa came and got me out of the house for a while, so I could get away from my dad and try and heal up, and to bring me to see my grandma before she died. I walked into the old, dark hospital room and the first thing that she said was 'When are you ever going to get a haircut?'" he said with a chuckle.

"Back then I had long, floppy hair that looked awesome then but always hung in my eyes, and there was nothing more that my grandmother hated, then seeing people with their hair in their eyes," Booth said with a humored grin "But I just shook it off and sat next to her. I asked her how she was and she smiled and said 'I'm great Seeley', even though her voice was raspy and her breathing was constricted."

"She was strong," Brennan said "It must run in the family, you Booth's are very tedious about showing your vulnerable side."

"That we are," Booth said proudly "But after a while she looked at me and said 'It's almost time'. I nodded and looked down to my feet, trying to keep myself from crying, and decided that I might as well get another good word out of the woman before she left, so I looked up and asked 'Do you have any advice before you leave?'. She nodded, smiled and whispered 'God created love for a reason Seeley. So that his children can be eternally happy, forever. Some people don't get to have that gift, but I was lucky enough too, and you will to, as long as you get your hair cut.'"

Brennan laughed softly and shook her head "I want some of these younger pictures of you."

"Never," Booth said deviously before continuing "But after some laughing, she raised her hand and shakily reached over, pulling two rings off her left hand and pulling them into the fist of her right hand, before bringing her hand over mine and dropping them into my palm. She laid back and took in a deep breath that I knew hurt her but she continued on and said 'I advice you, don't jump into marriage Seeley. You will know it, the second that you meet that person, that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with them. But if you jump into marriage, you'll miss them entirely. Promise me Seeley. Promise me you'll wait until God brings that special person to you. Promise me.'"

"And what did you say?" Brennan asked quietly, placing her hand on his chest reassuringly.

"I looked up at her and said 'I will Mamma. I will'," Booth whispered, resting his head against hers and bringing his hand up to his chest to cover her delicate hand.

"But she could tell that I was sad, so she put on a goofy smile and pointed to the engagement ring and asked if I knew its origin. Of course I didn't but then she just chuckled and rolled her head back and said 'Your grandfather got that for me. You see those blue gems there?' I nodded and she said that they were called blue topaz, and that my grandfather knew it was the perfect ring for her because the second he saw the topaz he thought of her eyes," Booth said "And then she said 'Who knows, maybe the lucky girl who gets this slipped on her finger will have eyes like mine'. And she was right."

"So my eyes remind you of your grandmothers?" Brennan asked.

"Nah," Booth said "Your eyes are unique. Sometimes they're light blue, sometimes they're an almost transparent grey, and other times they are light jade green. My grandmother's eyes never did that. Your eyes represent you completely, unpredictable, unique, beautiful," he finished in a hushed tone.

"And what was your grandmother? A predictable, bland, ugly hag?" Brennan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, she was slightly predictable, but she was crazy. She loved to have a good time and was very protective. She always came up with fun ideas, and truthfully she was beautiful. Even into her older years she still had her long soft black hair," Booth said.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. I wish I could have met her," Brennan said.

"I can tell she would have loved you. She wasn't like my father and mother, she accepts that there are other religions out there, and she accepts that some people don't believe in God. She was always one for mind games too. She would always come up to me and ask me logical riddles," Booth said ruefully. "Really stupid riddles too."

"Do you remember any of them?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah there was one and it was like, a man pulled a woman's ring and dropped it. How did it save her life?"

"She was parachuting," Brennan said.

"Damnit! How did you know that?" Booth asked.

"I said before that I find intelligence soothing, I do lots of logic puzzles in my spare time," Brennan said with a smile.

"Give me one, let me see if I've gotten smarter," Booth said.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" Brennan asked.

"Silence," Booth said in a husky voice.

"Very good," Brennan said with a smile "Want another?"

"Yeah," Booth said excitedly.

"Ok. A Man has twelve toothpicks, he takes one away and has nine, how is that possible?" Brennan asked.

Booth hummed and thought, looking out of the trees as he contemplated the scenario "His 11 toothpicks were arranged to spell the word 'nine'," he said.

"Very good," Brennan said.

"See, I'm smart," Booth said.

"You just had to prove yourself, I acknowledge that now," Brennan said, snuggling closer into his chest as she tried to get rid of the chill that passed through her.

"Are you cold?" Booth asked.

"A little," Brennan said, snuggling closer to him when his arms tightened around her shoulders and waist.

"Maybe we should head back home. I can always bring you up here again when I'm more prepared," Booth said.

"Prepared?" Brennan asked.

"You know the whole picnic, blankets, prepared," Booth said, pushing himself off the rock and helping her to the ground.

Brennan nodded and allowed him to help her down, her eyes drooping as she stumbled into his arms "Are you tired?" he asked.

Brennan nodded "Yeah," she said "But I don't mind being a little late tomorrow."

Booth chuckled and nodded, kissing her gently and scooping her into his arms "You won't regret this tomorrow will you?" he asked as she glanced down at the ring on her finger again.

Brennan looked up to him and kissed him eagerly "Of course not," she whispered.

* * *

**Me: Hey Booth!**

**Booth: What?**

**Me: Can I sing you something?**

**Booth: Uh...sure?**

**Me: This is my song to you...IF YOU WERE GAY! I'D SHOUT HOORAY! AND HERE I'D STAY, BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, TO ALWAYS BE, BESIDE YOU EVERYDAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OK, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA! YOU'RE GAY!**

**Booth: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Me: I know I just like making you uncomfortable. Hehehe**


	38. Modern Sacrifice

**AN: Ok maybe this isn't as fluffy as I thought it was gonna be, but it's sorta fluffy. Or not, I don't know. I've failed. So I guess it's really up to you to decided. But I thought it would be cute to kinda give you a modern simple life chapter between them, because we never really see them without all of the dead bodies and melodrama!**

**I'm thinking about incorporating a case up in here! Who votes yes? Who votes no?**

**Trust me there will be angst, fluff, and loooooots of lovin through this case**

* * *

"In general these babies live seven to ten years," Hodgins said, holding up the giant black millipede that walked slowly over his palms.

"She's late," Angela said, twirling her pen in her fingers and staring at the sliding doors.

"Excuse me?" Cam asked.

"Brennan," Angela said, keeping her eyes on the doors "She's late."

"It's only 7 Angela, she doesn't have to be here till 8," Cam said.

"But she's always in here by 6:30," Angela said "So for her, she's late."

At that moment Brennan rushed into the Jeffersonian, walking briskly into her office and placing her bag on her couch, reaching for her lab coat and sliding it on her shoulders as she slid her card through the receiver and walked onto the platform.

"Who is my intern for today?" Brennan asked casually, placing her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Oh, uh, me Dr. Brennan," Mr. Nigel Murray said quietly as he walked onto the platform "I was just a tad tardy. My alarm clock failed to go off."

"Oh it's no problem," Brennan said "Our case was finished up, but I am running behind on the identifications of the skeletons from limbo, so if we make head way we should get that done."

"Do you want me to retrieve them for you?" Nigel asked.

"Sure, choose which ever one you want," Brennan said.

Nigel's eyes widened and he glanced between Brennan and the other squints "Really?"

"Yes," Brennan said seriously "I'll get the paperwork started, you get the bones and lay them out in anatomical order."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Nigel said excitedly as he practically ran for limbo.

"Ok, what's the deal?" Angela asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan asked sincerely.

"First you show up late, then you excuse your intern for being late, and then you let your intern choose which ever skeleton he wants to analyze. Brennan you're anal about your system for skeletal identification," Angela said. "What happened last night?" she asked with a devious and evil grin.

"Nothing," Brennan said "Well, not necessarily nothing, I went home, got take-out, finished some of my paperwork, which I will have in your inbox soon Dr. Saroyan, then I brain stormed ideas for the last chapters of my book, got a shower and went to bed."

"Ok Sweetie, you never come in late, and on the rare occasions that you do, it's because you got some," Angela stated.

"Got some what?" Brennan asked.

"Sex Dr. Brennan, she means sex," Cam interrupted.

"Oh," Brennan said with a nod "No, I didn't have sex last night or this morning, just decided to relax a little bit today."

"I have the bones Dr. Brennan," Nigel said, jumping onto the platform and placing the clear container on the autopsy table. "Did you know that until the 1960's men with long hair weren't allowed to enter Disneyland?"

"I thought you busted out random facts when you were nervous," Hodgins said, walking down the steps to his cubicle to place his millipede back in its container.

"I also do it when I'm very excited," Nigel said, "97% of all paper money in the US contains traces of cocaine."

"Wonderful to see where our country is going," Brennan murmured "Place the bones in order and I'll go get the note forms from my office," Brennan said, pulling her hands out of her pockets and motioning to the autopsy table and her office.

Angela watched Brennan's left hand move and caught sight of the ring on her finger, Angela smiled evilly and followed after Brennan as she retreated towards her office.

When Brennan reached her desk, Angela walked in and shut her office door, locking it and keeping her back pressed to it "Want to explain what's on your hand?"

"Huh?" Brennan asked, placing multiple papers on two clip boards.

"Left hand sweetie, fourth finger," Angela said "Because from here, I see three huge rocks."

"Rocks?" Brennan asked.

Angela sighed and walked over, grabbing her friends hand and turning it so that the ring was facing towards her "Explain…now."

"What's to explain, it's a ring," Brennan said.

"It's not just any ring. It's an engagement ring, and I swear that I recall you ranting about how marriage is just an antiquated institution, but the only person who could change your mind on that subject matter, would be Booth. But from what I know, you and Booth aren't together," Angela said "Or am I mistaken?"

Brennan sighed and turned her head sideways, while Angela released her hand and nodded "So what's the real story?" she asked, slight hurt coloring her voice.

"Angela I'm so sorry," Brennan said "We never broke up, but we had to put on this act that we were so that we could remain partners. I hated lying to you, but-"

"But nothing Sweetie," Angela said "It's ok, I understand. Trust me, I've been there. I've done crazy things for love. Like jumping off a 10,000 foot cliff with nothing but a little sheet to break my fall."

"But you hate heights," Brennan said.

"Exactly, but Chris just wanted to go parachuting, so I agreed, after lots of tears," Angela said with a smile "So…he proposed?"

"Yes," Brennan said.

"When?" Angela asked.

"Last night," Brennan informed.

"And you said yes?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Brennan was able to say before Angela squealed and enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

"Oh Sweetie! You're getting married! Wow, I never thought I would say that," Angela said.

"Yeah me neither which is why I want to enlist your help, but as of right now, you can't tell anyone about this," Brennan said in a hushed voice.

"Oh no problem," Angela said "But, someone might notice, because that thing is huge," Angela hissed reaching down for her friends hand and bringing it up so that she could study the ring.

"Yes I know, but I don't want to take it off," Brennan said.

Angela hummed and nodded "Make Nigel analyze this skeleton all by himself, keep your hands in your pockets, so then no one knows and Nigel will be happy."

"I can still correct him if he's wrong right?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah," Angela said "Now do you want me to stay on the platform if you need a way out?"

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated," Brennan said, grabbing the two clip boards and walking from her office.

"I have the bones laid out Dr. Brennan," Nigel called.

"Very good," Brennan said, walking onto the platform and handing one of the clip boards to Nigel and placing the other one on the desk beside her "I decided to see how much you know, so you are going to analyze this skeleton by yourself, and I will add my insights and corrections if needed," Brennan said, keeping her hands placed in the pockets of her lab coat.

"Alright!" Nigel said excitedly, before bending over and starting his analysis of the remains.

*****

"Night Sweetie," Angela said as she walked onto the platform and gave her friend a hug "And congratulations."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said "I'll see you Monday."

Angela smiled and walked down the platform, running into Booth as he made his way into the Jeffersonian "Congrats Agent Hot-stuff," Angela said playfully, slapping his shoulder a little harder than needed before heading towards the parking garage.

Booth looked back at Angela and shrugged, sliding his ID, walking up the platform and wrapping his arms around the waist of his newly pronounced fiancée. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly as she straightened up and leaned into his chest.

"Mmm," she groaned "Hi."

"How's your day been?" Booth asked "And how is your leg and wrist?"

"My leg and wrist are both a little sore, but it isn't noticeable, as for how my day has been, my day isn't over, and won't be for awhile," Brennan said ruefully.

"Why?" Booth asked.

"Well, I've been behind on the identification of limbo skeletons so I have to identify at least 3 more tonight, my book is due to my publisher in 4 days, and I still have 5 more chapters to write, one of my students shattered a skull so I have to piece that back together, three of my other students need help with their dissertations, and I still have the paperwork to finish with the 3 skeletons that Mr. Nigel Murray and I identified today, along with the paperwork from the last case," Brennan listed off, her head pounding as she thought about how much work she had to do. "Oh and Angela knows," she added.

"Yeah, I got that. Well how about this. You go to your office, and take a break, and I'll go get us something to eat, then we can eat and I'll help you finish all of the work you need to do," Booth said.

"What could you help me with?" Brennan asked.

"I can finish all of the paperwork, and I've learned a few things from you. I don't have a trained anthropological eye but I might be of some help," Booth said.

Brennan chuckled "Ok," she said "You go get food, and I'll go get our three residents of limbo for us."

"Alright, I'll be right back," he said, pressing his hands into her stomach, in turn pressing her back harder into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her neck gently, whispering "Take it easy," before turning and jogging out to his suburban.

Brennan nodded and walked down to limbo, pulling out three boxes of bones and carrying them up to her office. She sat them on her coffee table and pulled her transparent white board in front of her, scribbling down her to-do list with a bright red marker so that she could keep track and keep herself from becoming overwhelmed.

Booth came back and found Brennan leaning over one of the autopsy tables with small bits of bone scattered across the table "I thought I told you to take it easy," Booth said, setting the box on the other, clean autopsy table.

"I know," Brennan said, taking a small piece of bone and gluing it to the other pieces she already had assembled "But this is the hardest, and the longest task I will have to do today, so I decided to get a head start."

"Wow that's a lot of really small pieces," Booth said, wincing slightly as he noticed the whole autopsy table being covered in small, white shards.

"Yup," Brennan said apathetically, taking another shard and gluing it to the assembled frontal bone.

"Well come on, take a break, eat something for a change," Booth said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"But I almost have the frontal bone assembled," Brennan said, reaching for another piece of bone and gluing it in place.

"Well you'll get the rest done later, come on," Booth said, pulling her off the stool and leading her down the steps of the platform, the take out box hoisted under his free arm.

"Am I allowed to work on my book while we eat?" Brennan asked.

"Nope," Booth said "You have to relax, calm down for a little bit, then finish working."

"But if I calm down I won't have the vigor to complete my work like I have now," Brennan said, taking the box from under his arm and placing it next to the boxes from limbo.

"Yeah we both know that's a load of crap," Booth said, taking the stack of boxes and sitting them next to the couch carefully, making sure the bones didn't break.

"Yeah I know, I'm just trying to get you to let me work," Brennan said, flopping down on her couch and curling her legs under her as she grabbed one of the take out boxes.

"And we both know that no matter what I won't let you work," Booth said, slipping off his coat and throwing it over the back of the couch, sitting next to her and opening his own take out box.

They ate in comfortable silence and when Brennan finished eating she set her empty container on her coffee table and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in his familiar scent, the warm feeling it always brought radiating out from her stomach.

Booth threw the container in the take out box and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, reading through her to-do list on the white board in front of him. He sighed and tightened his hold on her "You work yourself to death, I hope you realize that."

"Apparently not because I have a lot of shit to do," Brennan sighed, taking her head off his shoulder and rolling her neck before standing up and running her hands over her face.

"I think that if we are going to do any work we should play music," Booth said.

"You can sift through the music on my computer and try and find something you like, but fair warning if you use my sound analyzing program, which is where most of my music is, it will play through everyone's playlists, and Angela's is the first and as we have seen, she's a big metal fan," Brennan said.

Booth groaned and clicked on the program, the sound of drums being hit quickly and a man screaming in a deep voice 'Fucking bow down!' filled the room, accompanied with more incoherent screaming, drums, and guitars. Booth quickly clicked the pause button and shook his head "Why does it play everyone's playlist?"

"Because everyone has that program on their computers, so their playlists are synced together. Everyone can see what music I like to listen to, and vice versa with everyone else," Brennan explained.

"Ok, so what genre's do you have on here," Booth said, clicking on her playlist and looking down the genre column, "World, rock, rap, hip-hop, R&B, alternative? You like alternative music?" Booth asked.

"Some," Brennan said, pulling the files out of her inbox and setting them on the stack of folders that had paperwork sitting inside of their manila flaps.

"Just choose the first song and let it play through the playlist," Brennan advised "The paperwork is all here," she said, placing her hand on the stack of folders, "If you want you can complete these out on the platform with me, you might not get as bored as easily," Brennan said.

"You just want me to keep you company," Booth said with a smile.

"Maybe," Brennan said innocently, smiling at him weakly before retreating back to the platform.

Booth chuckled and gathered the folders in his arms, clicking on the first song of her playlist and exiting her office, heading for the platform and placing the folders on one of its desks.

The sound of an acoustic guitar flooded through the lab, and Brennan immediately began humming to the song, and singing softly as voice was added to the equation.

Booth smiled to himself as she continued when the female voice took up where the instrumental left off "And hey Sweetie, Well I need you here tonight. And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me, yeah you want it but I can't help it, I just feel complete when you're by my side, but I know you can't come home till they're singing la, la la la la la la, till everyone is singin la la la la la la la," she sang softly, smiling as she thought of the man sitting only a few feet from her as she sang and brought another sliver of bone and placed it against the other, already glued, pieces.

A smile was etched permanently in Booth's face as he listened to her sing softly to song after song that played, matching the voices word for word, and before he knew it, he had finished the paperwork, and she was placing the last few pieces of skull in their appropriate positions.

"Alright, it's done," Brennan said, holding up the skull that was covered in jagged lines from where the breaks occurred.

"That's amazing," Booth said, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"Quickly?" Brennan asked "Booth it's been almost three hours, since we started."

Booth looked up at her questioningly and then looked down to his watch, and sure enough, it was 1 o'clock in the morning "Wow," Booth said "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Time doesn't literally fly, it just passes," Brennan corrected, walking down the steps of the platform and placing the skull on one of the holders she had in her office.

Booth sighed and gathered the folders in his arms, walking throughout the lab and placing the folders in the inboxes of the appropriate people, most going to Cam, but a few going out to Angela and Hodgins, and the curator of the Jeffersonian.

"Alright," Brennan said to herself as she crossed out 'paperwork' and 'cranial reconstruction' on the white board sitting in the middle of her office. She nodded and walked to the containers of bones and lifted them into her arms, walking onto the platform and setting them on the desk where Booth was residing.

"I'm going to multitask," Brennan told Booth as she took two of the boxes and sat them on the two autopsy tables.

"Remember that thing I said about working yourself to death?" Booth asked sarcastically, taking one of the boxes and placing the bones on the table lightly.

"Of course I remember it, but it's quite inaccurate since I am still alive," Brennan said, glancing over to him and straightening her back "You know how to set the bones out? Correctly?"

"Bones, I see these guys every time I come here, after 4 years I've come familiar with how they are set out," Booth said, placing the sternum under the skull and placing the two clavicles to the sides of the skull.

"I guess I have underestimated your intelligence," Brennan murmured.

"See! I told you Bones," Booth said with a smile.

Brennan returned his smile and they set out the rest of the bones in silence, placing the containers to the side as Brennan placed the two clip boards on the autopsy tables next to the skeletons as she leaned over and analyzed the skeleton she placed out.

Booth took up the clipboard for the skeleton she was analyzing and looked at the places that needed filling in "Race?" he asked "No! I know a way to figure that out!"

Brennan looked at him and pulled back "Alright, go for it."

Booth smiled and placed a pencil parallel with the skull right under the nose, the teeth pushing against the pencil leading Booth to his conclusion "Negro."

"Very good," Brennan said with a smile "Where did you learn the pencil trick? That's usually taught to novice anthropology students."

"I read," Booth said, writing the race in the appropriate space and looking at the next space "Sex."

"That's fairly easy," Brennan said "Want to give it a try?"

"Broad shoulders, slim pelvis, guy right?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said "How about height?"

Booth stared at the skeleton and asked "5' 6" to 5' 8"?"

"167.5 centimeters, wonderful job Booth," Brennan said, looking at his questioning face and clarifying "5' 7"."

"I'm on a roll!" Booth said happily, scribbling the information onto the paper in front of him. "Do I get a prize for being so smart?"

"Prize?" Brennan asked "Like what?"

"A kiss from my fiancée?" Booth asked deviously, looking at her with his charm smile, automatically tugging a smile on her lips.

"Don't use your charm smile on me," she said, leaning towards him "And you could have just asked," she finished, closing the rest of the distance between them and placing her lips on his gently.

When they parted Brennan whispered "You know I thought you would be uncomfortable kissing over a skeleton."

"I wasn't until you brought it up," Booth said calmly

Brennan giggled softly and pulled away, leaning down and picking up one of the ribs and turning it in her fingers gently as she began her full body analysis.

*****

Booth yawned as he closed the last Jeffersonian issued folder, setting the pen on top of the manila pile and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He stretched his back and looked down at his watch and groaned, 4:23 in the morning and he was still in the Jeffersonian. He stood up slowly and walked down the steps of the platform, taking the elevator up to the top floors of the institute, and placing the folders in the inbox for the curator.

When Booth walked back into the lab he turned and walked into Brennan's office, smiling as he found her asleep, her head resting on her arms, the red marker beside her, and a word document waiting for her on her laptop.

Booth looked at the white board and noticed that she had finished helping her students with their dissertation and was now working on beginning her chapters, but he found that she was only able to write one paragraph before she ended up falling asleep.

He smiled and walked over to her, turning her in her chair and hosting her gently into his arms, before carrying her to her couch and laying her down gently, covering her with the soft blanket that was thrown on the back cushion.

He saved the document and closed her laptop, placing it in her laptop case and threw her packed, and quite heavy, bag over his shoulder, along with her purse and her coat. He walked to the parking garage and placed all of her stuff in the back seat, and then laid the back of the passenger's side seat all the way back before closing the door and jogging back into the Jeffersonian.

He returned to her office and turned off her lights, along with locking her door before pulling the blanket off her gently and lifting her into his arms again. He maneuvered out of her office and closed her office door, before walking out to his car and placing her in her usual seat.

He snapped her seatbelt in and closed her door softly, walking around and climbing into the other seat before starting the car and pulling out of the shady garage.

As he suspected the streets of the city were almost dead, making it very easy to make a quick return back to her apartment.

He used his key to let himself in and carried her to her room, placing her gently on her bed and removing the uncomfortable articles of clothing, this time those being her jeans, boots and jacket, leaving her to sleep in her tank top and panties.

He pulled the warm red blankets over her and leaned down, kissing her cheek gently and wishing her a good night before returning her items to her living room and leaving a note on her kitchen counter that told her to call him when she got up, and to actually stay away from the lab on her day off.

Booth truly felt like he was going to drop dead from exhaustion as he headed away from his apartment, but in his attempts to help her he ignored all of the paperwork that Cullen needed from him in a few hours.

"Oh well," Booth said, stopping and getting a large cup of coffee before returning back to work.

* * *

**Me: Jeff Dun-HAM!!!DOT COM!!!!!**

**Brennan: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: SA-NA-TA-AH-NA!**

**Brennan: What in the HELL are you doing?**

**Me: ILLEGAL! ILLEGAL! ILLEGAL! ILLEGAL!**

**Brennan: -.-***

**Me: You were supposed to take him to the spa! I took him to the spa! He put me in the vegetable steamer! IT'S THE SAME THING! It is not the same thing! YES IT IS, IT GETS HOT THEN IT GETS STEAMY THEN IT GOES DING!**

**Brennan:...**

**Me: SPARKLY!**


	39. Acting Like A Married Couple

**AN: Now this is a little bit fluffier, and I think the bickering his hilarious because I was laughing my ass off when I wrote it! HEHEHEHE!**

* * *

Brennan's eyes slowly fluttered open as she glanced around her dark, crimson tinted room. She groaned and sat up, rolling her neck and shoulders, before glancing at the clock.

"It's after noon?" she asked herself tiredly, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, standing slowly before she slipped on her soft casual shorts and stumbled into the kitchen.

Brennan started her morning routine by slipping coffee beans into the filter and feeding the water through the machine, picking up Booth's note and laughing softly.

She looked at her counter and leaned over, grabbing her phone and hitting and holding the '1' key. She placed the phone to her ear and watched as the dark liquid dripped into the pot absent mindedly as a tired and worn down Booth picked up his phone and placed it at his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," Brennan said tiredly, running her knuckles over her eyes again.

"Well hello sleeping beauty, finally decided to join the waking world?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded to herself and mumbled "mm-hmm."

Booth chuckled "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Brennan answered "But when did I get home?"

"You fell asleep at the Jeffersonian, I took you home around 4:30," Booth answered, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he gathered all of the folders on his desk in his hands.

"Aww thanks," Brennan said with a soft laugh "Where are you?"

"The Hoover," Booth answered, balancing the folders under his arm and using his free hand to hold the phone to his ear.

"How long have you been there?" Brennan asked.

"Since about 5," Booth answered, making his way towards Cullen's office.

"Booth!" Brennan whined "You have to get some sleep, what are you doing right now?"

"Walking down the hallway towards Cullen's office, so I can give him the paperwork he needed," Booth answered.

"You had work you needed to do?" Brennan asked "Well then why did you waste all of your time helping me?"

"Because I wanted too," Booth said, stepping into the elevator and choosing the floor he needed.

Brennan sighed loudly "Come home," she said simply.

"I bet you just miss me," Booth said with a smile.

"No I'm concerned about you. You always drag me from work when I try to work over night, why shouldn't I run over there and drag you from work," Brennan asked.

"Because I'm a strong, tough, FBI agent," Booth said with a smile.

"Yeah just to make it more embarrassing I'll run over there in the tank top and short Jeffersonian shorts I have on," Brennan challenged.

"Ok I get it," Booth said, knocking on Cullen's office door "Hold on a sec."

"Come in," Cullen called as Booth opened the door.

"Here's the paperwork you needed sir," Booth said, walking to his desk and placing the stack of folders in front of him.

"Thank you," Cullen said, looking up and shaking his head "Booth you look horrible, you need to go home and get some sleep."

"See! Thank you!" Brennan's voice screamed from his phone.

"What the hell?" Booth asked.

"You put the phone on speakerphone Booth," Brennan said "Hi Cullen"

"Hello Dr. Brennan," Cullen answered, chuckling as he looked between the agent and his phone.

"Make him come home," Brennan said "He's been up all night, helping me until 4:30 in the morning."

"_Come_…home?" Cullen asked with a smile.

Brennan laughed softly on the other line and said "Call me when you're on your way," she said, closing her phone and ending the call.

"So, you two finally kissed and made up?" Cullen asked.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Booth answered, rocking back on his heels.

"Sounds like you're withholding information on me Booth," Cullen said with a smile.

"Let's just say that your best agent is going to have to start writing his vows soon," Booth said with a smile "See you tomorrow."

Cullen laughed and clapped his hands together "WAY TO GO BOOTH!" he called as Booth smiled and walked from his office, stepping into the elevator with a smile.

"What was that all about?" A fellow agent asked in the elevator.

"With Cullen this excited, I'm sure you all will know eventually," Booth said with a smile, stepping out of the elevator and heading to lock up his office.

*****

Brennan pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail as she sat at her counter, typing furiously and sipping her coffee as she waited for Booth to arrive at her apartment.

When she heard a soft rap on the door and stood and walked over and opened the door, stepping to the side to allow him in "You know you could have just let yourself in."

"Well I don't officially live here yet, so until then, I will maintain my polite composure," Booth said, throwing his jacket over the chair and slumping on the couch in exhaustion.

"Ohhh no," Brennan said, pulling him off the couch, despite his tired groans, and pushing him towards her room "You're sleeping in here."

"Well Bones, if you really wanted to get me in bed," Booth said jokingly, earning an amused laugh from himself and a forceful push from his fiancée.

"Like you would stay awake during that," Brennan said "Now take your clothes off."

"Geez Bones, what's gotten into you, normally you do that yourself," Booth said, once again jokingly.

Brennan turned around slowly and glared at him, closing her heavy red curtains quickly and pointing towards her bed "Sleep," she ordered.

"I'm better at playing dead," Booth said sarcastically.

"Yes I know that, and that little skill royally pisses me off, now sleep," Brennan ordered.

"Do I get a treat if I do?" Booth asked, slipping under the covers.

"Yeah, it's a thing called energy, you need it to live, hope you enjoy," Brennan answered.

"Well there are many benefits of living," Booth said, bringing his hands behind his head.

"Glad to hear that," Brennan said, walking to the other window and closing the curtains "Now go to sleep."

"I can't," Booth said.

"Why not?" Brennan asked, in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I haven't had my story read to me," Booth said in a childish voice.

"Once upon a time a handsome man wouldn't go to sleep and then his wife to be kicked his ass and offered an ultimatum, sleep on your own, or I'll make you sleep, the end," Brennan said threateningly.

"That's a horrible story," Booth said with a laugh.

"Well it's a story none the less," Brennan countered.

"But I still can't go to sleep," Booth said.

"Why the hell not?" Brennan asked.

"Because I haven't been tucked in," Booth said, looking up at her with pleading, puppy-dog eyes.

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked to him pulling the covers up to his chest and pressing them around him, leaning down and kissing him gently "Happy now?"

"Yes, very much so," Booth said with a wide grin.

Brennan rolled her eyes again and kissed his forehead "Goodnight," Brennan said "Even though it's the afternoon."

Booth chuckled and snuggled into the covers as Brennan retreated back to her laptop, but not before holding her middle finger in the air playfully as Booth yelled "Nice ass!" after her.

*****

Booth awoke a mere three hours later, to the sound of a whirling vacuum, an overworked printer, and soft music in a language he didn't know. The smell of Pine-Sol filled his nose, along with the smell of cookies as he made his way out of her room and into the living room.

"Bones!" Booth yelled, getting Brennan's attention and allowing the sound of the unfamiliar music and the vacuum to stop "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning," Brennan said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes "I finished that last few chapters I needed and now I'm printing out my manuscript, no you cannot read it."

"Damn, come on!" Booth said.

"No," Brennan answered "And I needed something to do so I started cleaning and decided to bake cookies, and they just got out of the oven and now I'm finishing cleaning the house."

"Geez," Booth said, running his finger over a taller shelf and finding it spotless "OCD much?"

"I do not have OCD," Brennan said "I'm just a very, active person," Brennan said "I can't just sit around and do nothing," she said, following him as he went into the kitchen and slapping his hand as he reached out for one of the cookies "No! I just took them out, they're too hot and they will fall apart."

"Ok!" Booth said "God Bones, you need to chill."

"Yeah yeah, take a pill," she said dismissively, walking back to the vacuum and starting it back to life.

Booth waited till she was preoccupied before he snatched one of the cookies and tossed it from hand to hand, avoiding the scolding heat, as he ran back into her room.

"I SWEAR BOOTH! IF YOU GET COOKIE CRUMBS IN MY BED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Brennan yelled.

"STOP FREAKING OUT BRIDEZILLA!" Booth yelled back with a smirk as he ate the cookie quickly and licked the melted chocolate from his hands.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Brennan returned loudly.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Booth yelled.

Brennan chuckled and stormed into her room, pushing him hard onto her bed and straddling his waist, pinning his arms over his head and kissing him hotly "Prove it," she hissed.

Booth's eyes where wide, his mouth gaping open as he tried to process whatever the hell just happened "That's so hot," Booth managed to get out.

"Too bad because I just wanted to screw with your mind," Brennan said with a smile, jumping off him and running into the living room, while Booth jumped off the bed and ran after her, determined to catch her as she squealed and positioned furniture between him and her.

They bounced from direction to direction before Booth gave and bolted around the couch, only to be lost when Brennan jumped over her couch and ran back into her bedroom, squealing and laughing as Booth finally caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto the bed, the two dissolving into a fit of flailing limbs and breathless laughs.

Brennan rolled onto her stomach and tried to stop her state of hyperventilation as she breathed deeply.

Booth panted and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on her shoulder and throwing his arm over her back, holding her to him as he got his breath back and kissed her shoulder.

Brennan smiled and looked over her shoulder, reaching her arm around his neck and pulling him up so she could lean on his chest. She ran her fingers under his blood shot eyes and sighed "You're still exhausted," Brennan said.

Booth shrugged "A little," he said quietly.

"You should try to get some more sleep," Brennan advised.

"Will you stay in here with me?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded "Sure," she answered, allowing Booth along with herself to roll onto their backs and slip under the covers, only to return to their normal position, Booths arms wrapped tight around her while she was curled at his side, her head and hand resting lightly on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly as she reached behind her head and pulled the hair band away from her, her hair falling and curling gently around her shoulders and tickling his chest.

"I love you too," Brennan reciprocated, snuggling against his neck as his eyes drifted closed and he was almost immediately asleep.

Brennan smiled as his soft snores vibrated through her room, lulling her into a semi-conscious and very light sleep.

* * *

**Me: *climbs onto the top of the house* I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!**

**Brennan: *looks up* What can you do?**

**Me: I...Can...FLY! *jumps off the roof and flapps arms and of course falls and starts rolling down the hill* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE *starts singing* Paralyzed by the same old antics. Back and forth like some walking spastic. How could a fistfight be romantic? Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?**

**Brennan: Nice roll.**

**Me: Thank you *still laying on the ground* I'm scared to move.**

**Brennan: *sighs and walks down, pulling me off the ground***

**Me: Thanks. LETS DO IT AGAIN *runs and jumps against the side of the house, slamming into it hard and falling back on the ground* DAMN SPIDEY POWERS!**


	40. That's All You Had To Say

**AN: LONG ASS CHAPTERS GIVE ME HEADACHES! But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Ange," Brennan called, from the bottom of the platform "Booth told Cullen, so I give you permission to tell anyone you want about what happened," she said, smiling at the artist and walking to her office.

"Ok, I'm officially confused," Cam said, looking between the retreating Brennan and the smiley artist.

"Well," Angela said, leaning against the bars of the platform "You know how Bren and Booth broke up?"

"Yeah," Cam said.

"Well they never really broke up, they were just faking it so that Cullen would get off their backs, but there's more," Angela said with a smile.

"More?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Brennan is getting married," Angela said, with a devious smile.

"Wow," Hodgins said with a laugh.

"Brennan. As in Doctor Temperance Brennan, as in the woman who just walked that way?" Cam asked, pointing towards Brennan's office.

"Yup," Angela said with a nod, turning her head towards the door and saying "And here's the hubby now."

"Seeley," Cam said "You're getting married?"

"I'm guessing Bones gave you permission to tell everyone and yes I am, now where is my lovely fiancée because we have a case," Booth said holding the file up.

"In her office," Angela said.

"Thank you," Booth said, jogging to her office and alerting her to the new tragedy.

*****

"Alright so what do you already know?" Brennan asked as they trekked over the hills of West Virginia towards the crowd of officers and FBI personnel that were gathered around the remains of the burned car

"We know that it wasn't a bomb, because the engine is blown out and the front half of the car's frame is completely smashed, so we are leaning towards the possibility of the body being put in the trunk of the car and then the car being pushed off that cliff," Booth said, pointing up to the cliff that jutted from the side of the mountain.

"I think you're right," Brennan said, moving under the tape and moving to the still in-tact trunk of the car.

She snapped on her latex gloves and narrowed her eyes "Female," she said, "Caucasian. 5' 11"."

"Damn," Booth said, writing down what she was saying "Tall girl, so what 20's? 30's?"

Brennan moved some of the flesh away from the pelvis and shook her head "The pubic symphysis, is newly fused, I'd say 13 to 16," Brennan said.

"A kid…" Booth said sadly.

Brennan nodded "I want the trunk sent to the Jeffersonian, she might be melted…to the material, we can work on getting her out and then Hodgins can search the trunk for particulates."

"Alright," Booth said, calling to the agent standing near the police tape "I want this trunk sent to the Jeffersonian!"

The agent nodded and told the orders to two other FBI forensic agents working around the scene.

Brennan sighed and snapped off her gloves, staring down at the body of the young woman "She was only a kid," she whispered.

"Hey," Booth said, placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Brennan said, slowly taking her eyes off the body "I'm fine, let's…let's just get back to the lab," she said quietly, walking quickly off the scene and towards the suburban.

*****

"Careful," Brennan said as she and her intern of the day, Fisher, worked on picking up the body slowly "Careful," she said again as the sickening sound of melted flesh ripping from the body filled the lab, as they pulled the body from the trunk and placed the victim on the autopsy table, one a thin layer of flesh being left in the trunk. "Very good, thank you Fisher," Brennan said.

"If only everyone else in my life would be so nice as to thank me when I help them," Fisher said in a melancholy voice as he stepped out of the way so Cam could look at the body.

"I can't distinguish much," Cam said, pulling a layer of charred skin off the stab wound on the chest "But the pink coloring of the skin here, suggests that she was alive, when this wound occurred." She pulled the charred layer of skin off the other 7 stab wounds, the skin just darkened, not pink like the first "She wasn't alive when these occurred," Cam concluded.

"So she was killed by a stab to the heart," Brennan said.

"Yes, and then stabbed multiple times after that," Cam said "That's all I can get from this, everything else is charred. Go ahead and set your magical flesh eating beetles free."

Brennan nodded and motioned for Fisher to help her as he retreated to get the autopsy table cover, so that they could place the beetles on the body.

*****

A few hours later the bones were cleaned and set out anatomically, on the now clean autopsy table.

"Are the tissue markers set for me to do a reconstruction?" Angela asked, her notebook held to her chest as she walked onto the platform.

"Yes, I just finished them," Fisher said, handing the skull to the artist.

"Thanks," Angela said.

"I find the politeness of you people very refreshing and spirit-lifting," Fisher said.

Angela raised her eye-brows and murmured "Yeah," before turning and leaving the platform.

Booth slid onto the platform and clapped his hands together "So what have my squints got?"

"Well, when she was burned her limbs were out straight, which indicated that her arms and legs were bound," Brennan said.

"How can you tell that from her posture?" Booth asked.

"Well, if the limbs of a fire victim are free, the arms will curl up to the chest and the legs will bend slightly, going into a boxer's stance as the muscles dry and shrivel," Brennan explained "And if the arms are bound behind the victims back they will end up straightened."

"Ah," Booth said "Alright so what else do you have?"

"There are multiple stab wounds to the torso, hairline fractures on these two ribs," Brennan said, pointing to the second and third ribs on the victim's right side "Show that a hilt, of some sort of blade hit the bones. And the pinkness of her flesh before it was removed showed that she was alive when this wound occurred, but not when these wounds occurred," she said, moving her finger to point from where the girls heart would have been, to the other 7 stab wounds placed around her abdomen and sides.

"So cause of death was a stab wound to the heart?" Booth asked.

"Yes, she was stabbed in the heart, and then stabbed multiple times in her stomach, before bounding her hands and legs, stuffing her in the trunk of a car, and pushing that car over a cliff," Brennan said sadly.

"Alright, so we have cause of death, and the manner of how the crime was committed, do we have an ID yet?" Booth asked.

Angela sighed and walked up the platform "I finished the sketch, but when I fed her information through the missing person's files, nothing came up."

Brennan sighed and looked down, small scratches on the head of her left radius catching Brennan's eye. "Check the records of foster children," Brennan said quietly.

Angela shrugged and ran the victims information through the files of Orphans and foster children, coming up with 5 results.

Brennan looked at the 5 pictures and pointed to the first one "Couldn't be her, her mandible is too prominent."

She pointed to the second one and shook her head "Zygomatic bone is too large."

She pointed to the third one and shook her head "Two old, the fusion of her hip suggests that she is either 14 or 15."

"Then that leaves only one person," Angela said, noticing that the other person was 13. She pulled up the picture of a young girl with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and an award winning smile "Addison Maree Emch," Angela read off, handing the sketch to Brennan "Visual match?"

Brennan looked between the sketch and the picture of the young woman and nodded "I say it's a visual match, do you concur?"

Angela glanced between her sketch and the picture and nodded "I concur."

"Her foster parents were Jonathan Edward Emch and Diana Rose Emch," Booth said.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Angela asked herself.

Brennan shrugged "I don't know," she said, her eyes blazing in anger as she turned her back on the picture of the smiley teenager and stared down at her skeleton.

"The larvae casings suggest that she was dead about two weeks ago," Hodgins said.

"I didn't see any maggots on the body," Cam said.

"There were lots of dead maggots in the trunk of the car, I ran them through the spectrometer and they were poisoned by chloroform," Hodgins said.

"So she was knocked out, stabbed, bound, thrown in the trunk of a car, and then burned when the car was pushed off the cliff," Booth said, readjusting the manner of death to the new found information.

"Wait how did you know to check the files of Orphans and foster children?" Cam asked, the question suddenly popping into her head.

"There are scratched on her radius, consistent with deep self inflicted wounds," Brennan said.

"Cutting herself?" Cam asked.

Brennan nodded "Someone would have seen that, and they would have cared, no matter whom they were, and when she went missing, someone would have reported it, but the foster children really aren't cared for most of the time," Brennan said.

The whole platform grew quite as Brennan's personal spite towards the foster care system floated in the air of the lab, the only person speaking up being Booth "Bones are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Brennan said in a spiteful tone "I'm guessing that there is an address for the house in the file," she said, turning towards Angela.

"Uh," Angela said, shaking her head "Yeah," she finished, turning to the large computer in front of her and bringing up the personal information of the young girl "Addison Maree, goes by the name of 'Addy', 14, lives at 125 Gilmore street in Harpers Ferry, West Virginia," Angela said.

Brennan sighed and bit her bottom lip "Alright," she said "Let's go," she said to Booth sliding her lab coat off and handing it to Angela before storming down the steps of the platform and walking briskly to the large, black SUV.

*****

An hour and a half later, Brennan was face to face with the shady, white house that she's seen before. She shuddered and remained rigid as she looked into the window above the garage that she remembered looking out for so many months, the window that Addy probably looked out of many times, searching for a way out of the hell that her life had become.

"Temperance," Booth said "Please tell me what is wrong," he said, standing in front of her and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Nothing," Brennan said, breaking the eye contact as she looked down to her feet "Let's just get this over with."

Booth nodded and sighed, he would try to talk to her later about it "Well the mail is piled up, and so is the news papers, so I'm guessing that they're running and hiding. The car that Addison-"

"Addy," Brennan corrected.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Addy," she repeated "She preferred to be called Addy."

"Oh…kay," Booth said "Well the car that Addy was in was registered to a 16 year old named, Bryson Davidson," Booth said "But I talked to local officials and he reported that his car was stolen about 2 weeks ago."

Brennan nodded "Have you put out an APB for Jonathan and Diana?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Booth said, "People have been notified around the country, but can I ask why we're here?"

"To try and find the murder weapon," Brennan explained, snapped her latex gloves "We're looking for a knife, with a blade, approximately a foot long, with a hilt."

"Alright," Booth said, placing his hand comfortingly on her lower back as she walked forward and jiggled the door handle.

"I'll kick the door open," Booth said.

"No need," Brennan said, reaching into the flower pot and pulling out the spare key, slipping it into the key hole and unlocking the front door.

"How did you know that was there?" Booth asked.

"If I could figure out where you hid the key to your apartment, how hard would it be to figure where these people hid theirs?" Brennan asked "I'm going to check upstairs first."

"Why?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged "I just wanna start up here," she said, taking her steps up the old, creaky steps slowly, the memories flooding into her mind as she remembered the hard beating she got for trying to sneak back into this very house at 1 in the morning, betrayed by these same creaky steps.

Brennan instinctually turned down the tight hall way and walked to the closed door at the very end of the hall. She turned the knob first to the right then jerked it hard to the left, familiar with the gesture to make sure the door opened and the door knob didn't stick.

She took in a deep shuddering breath and opened the door, and flipped on the lights, her eyes widening as she took in the gruesome picture of the room.

The walls of the room were painted black, the black paint disrupted by paintings along with walls in bright red. Pictures littered two of the walls while the other two walls were littered with, what Brennan guessed were song lyrics.

The two walls with pictures showed multiple bodies piled on top of each other with holes in their chests, blood soaking the 'ground' on which they were laying, while above them vicious looking crows were flying off with their torn out hearts. Brennan followed the line of heart robbing crows and found them to make themselves at home in the branches of a dead tree, where the silhouette of a woman was hanging from said tree, the rope chocking her being nothing more than a thin line of red paint.

"Damn," Booth whispered, stepping into the room, stepping over the strewn sheets of the mattress she called a bed, and stepping over piles of clothes that littered the floor.

Brennan looked at the other two walls and found the verse of one song sticking out mostly on one wall. She read through the lyrics and recited them out loud "Liar, Liar house of fire. And the glass tastes messy, chew it louder. Bet your tummy hurts you, you mother fucker. Mother never loved you. Father touched you with the hand of God. He's gripping tighter. Saying you will burn in hell, they say, you will burn in hell," she finished moving closer to the largely written words and looking at the text under them "Liar Liar (Burn In Hell) by The Used," she said.

"It's a song," Booth concluded.

"All of these are from the same song," Brennan said, reaching up and brushing her nail over a black piece of paint, revealing a red chip behind it "She had more pictures painted on the rest of these walls, but painted over them and wrote the lyrics to this song all over the walls."

"Sign of rebellion?" Booth asked.

"Against someone, yes," Brennan said "Looks like it."

"We should talk to her friends, if she had any," Booth said "They might know who she was talking too when she painted this."

Brennan nodded "Check her computer, check for instant messaging, and check her saved conversations to see who she talked to the most."

Booth nodded and pulled up her computer, "There's a password," he said.

"What's the clue?" Brennan asked, still facing the wall.

"Uh," Booth said, clicking the little question mark in the corner of the screen 'The world I live in?'" Booth asked questioningly.

"Hell," Brennan answered.

Booth raised his eyebrow and typed the mere four letter word into the space under the picture that depicted Addy in dark black clothes, make up smeared down her cheeks from crying, her eyes closed, but heavily lined with eye liner, her hand in her hair, as she brushed it away from her face and looked down at the ground.

"That's it," Booth said as the screen disappeared and the word 'Welcome' appeared across the screen.

Brennan nodded and looked down, a bag sticking out of the night stand that sat next to the worn mattress. She opened the drawers to the night stand and took out a bag full of empty Marlboro cigarette cartons, along with packages from cigar wraps. "Why would she have cigar wraps?" Brennan asked.

"Most kids use them as blunt wraps if they can get their hands on them," Booth answered, bringing up her instant messenger and clicking the 'submit' button, her information already saved in its appropriate spaces.

"For marijuana?" Brennan asked.

"Yup," Booth answered, as he was greeted with a list of names, of different people who Addy apparently knew.

Brennan searched the other drawer and found another, smaller bag, with a large razor sitting in it, dried blood covering its edges "This must be what she used to cut herself," Brennan said, holding up the bag with the razor protruding into sight.

"Ouch," Booth aid as a pop-up came up, sending a soft ding to echo through the room. "It's a girl named Lacey," Booth said.

"Can I talk to her?" Brennan asked.

Booth stepped back and nodded, allowing Brennan to sit at her desk and look at the message.

'_Hey, are you ok?'_ it read.

Brennan typed quietly as she replied '_This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian institute, I have to search Addy's room for sad reasons, but I wanted to know if my partner and I could talk to you personally'_

Brennan waited as the indicator that Lacey was typing back popped up on the screen, seconds later a reply came in '_Uh…sure, I guess. I live down the road from Addy, so I can come up now. This better not be a fucked up pervert wanting to rape me either, because I warn you now, I am authorized and allowed to carry a gun at all times'_

Brennan chuckled and returned _'I assure you I have no intentions of hurting you; I just need to talk to you. Please knock on the door when you are here'_

'_K' _Lacey typed back quickly before signing off and disappearing from the IM-ing world.

Brennan clicked under 'File' and searched until she found 'Saved Conversations'. She screened through the names from a year back and found that she talked to two people mostly, Lacey, and a boy named Aiden.

"She talks mostly to Lacey and Aiden," Brennan voiced "But she stopped talking to Aiden three months ago."

"That's probably who this," Booth said, indicating the two walls "Is dedicated too."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Brennan ordered, as she heard a few swift knocks on the door.

Booth drew his gun and started making his way downstairs, until Brennan cut him off and turned on the steps, stopping him in his tracks and placing her hand up "Stop," she ordered "It's just Lacey, I told her to come over here so that we could talk to her."

Booth lowered his gun but kept it drawn as Brennan peeked out the peep hole of the door, and opened it to reveal a relatively tall girl with long black hair, striped with bright red dye.

"I'm Lacey," Lacey said, moving her hand in an arch in a sign of 'Hello' as she moved her tongue from her mouth and caught the two ends of her tongue ring between her teeth nervously.

"Hey Lacey," Brennan said "I'm Dr. Brennan," she said, removing her gloves and placing her hand out, shaking the teens hand lightly "But you can call me Tempe. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth," Brennan said, pointing to the agent behind her, which was placing his gun back in the holster at his hip.

"Sup?" Lacey asked, inclining her head in a greeting as Booth returned the gesture "FBI?"

"Yup," Booth affirmed, showing her his badge before placing it back on his hip.

"Do you mind if we talk out here?" Brennan asked, motioning to the bench out in the front yard.

"Nah," Lacey said, walking to the bench and sitting down, scooting over and allowing Brennan to sit beside her "So, why is the FBI checking out Addy's room?"

"Lacey," Brennan began "Addy…was murdered."

Lacey's eyes widened and her mouth dropped "W-what?"

"We found her in the trunk of a car, at the base of a cliff," Brennan said.

"Those bastards," Lacey said "That's why they left so quickly."

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Jon and Diana," Lacey said, wiping tears from her cheeks and tinting them black as she did so "They always hurt her. But Addy was a tough girl ya know? She didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to be pitied, she only told two people," Lacey finished quietly.

"You and Aiden?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Lacey sniffed "How'd you know?"

"I saw on her instant messaging program that she saved her conversations between you and Aiden," Brennan said "But the conversations stopped between her and Aiden about three months ago. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Lacey said, nodding and running her shaking hand through her hair "He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, but then he told everyone in school, and it wasn't in concern it was in a way of making fun of her, so that he could be 'cool'."

"The lyrics on her wall are directed towards Aiden," Booth said.

"Yeah," Lacey said, nodding "They were like brother and sister, and Aiden's mom and dad were more parents to her then Jon and Diana ever were. And when they found out about it they were both really disappointed with Aiden," she said, sniffing and continuing "She was always a silent fighter. She never told anyone what was wrong with her, which was probably why she would always come to my house in the middle of the night with a cut up wrist."

"Right down to the bone," Brennan said, knowing she was right about the scratches when Lacey nodded.

"Can I ask who Aiden's parents are?" Booth asked.

Lacey ran her hands over her face and ran them back into her hair, shaking it out nervously as she looked at the house "Uh…yeah. Bruce and Lillian…uh…Hudson," she choked out, before saying angrily "You have to find them."

"We're trying," Brennan assured, resting her hand on Lacey's "We will."

"She wanted this so bad," Lacey said sadly "But I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to be murdered."

"She wanted to die?" Booth asked.

Lacey and Brennan nodded together "Almost every foster kid does," Brennan said.

"Did you?" Booth asked.

"You were a foster kid?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said "I was, until my grandfather got me out, and yes, Booth I wanted to kill myself," she said, a single tear dropping quickly from her eyes.

Lacey nodded and removed her hand from Brennan's, returning it on top so that she could squeeze the anthropologist's hand reassuringly "But you didn't," she said "And look at you now."

"If only every other foster child got what I got in the end," Brennan said, glancing up to Booth with a gentle smile.

Booth returned her smile and placed his hand on her back lightly, rubbing her shoulders gently as he looked at Lacey "Can you think of anyone else who would want to kill Addy?"

Lacey shook her head "No," she answered "And I know you guys will chew my ass if I don't tell you everything, so, I know she had a fight with Bryson, her ex-boyfriend, but I'm sure he didn't kill her."

"Bryson Davidson?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Lacey said "Apparently he spent his holiday showing his patriotism by banging the school whore."

"And who is that?" Booth asked.

"Amber Johnson," Lacey answered with distain.

"Alright," Booth said "Should we talk to her today?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Nah, make her drive all the way to Washington D.C. so we can interrogate her properly," Brennan said.

"Yeah!" Lacey said happily "She tries to drag race with her nice, expensive SUV, make her spend all her damn money on gas!"

Booth and Brennan laughed and nodded "Will do, I'm going to request that we bring in Aiden, his parents and Bryson too" Booth said, "I'll call it into Cullen," he said, walking away with his phone to his ear.

"So when can I have Addy?" Lacey asked.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"I was the only person who really cared about her," Lacey said "She was like my little sister. I loved her, and I don't have a lot of money, but I will work my ass off from now until I get her body, so I can give her a proper burial."

Brennan smiled "When this is all wrapped up, she's all yours. I will personally arrange a funeral for her, so you don't work yourself into the ground."

"But that costs like 20 grand," Lacey said "Even I know people aren't THAT generous."

"Well, it will be the best 20 grand I'll ever spend," Brennan assured.

Lacey smiled "Thanks," she said.

"It's the least I can do," Brennan assured, as she took Booth's notepad from his hand and scribbled her number on a blank piece of paper and handed it to Lacey "Call me whenever you need me."

Lacey nodded and sniffled as she stood up "I loved her, and I want those fuckers to pay for what they did."

"Trust me," Brennan said with a disturbing hatred "I do too."

*****

"What the hell was all that about today?" Booth asked as he let himself into his fiancée's apartment.

"I thought you were going to maintain your polite demeanor by knocking until you moved in," Brennan said quietly as she was washing dishes with shaking hands.

"Yeah well that was when nothing was going on, now Bones, please tell me, what is wrong," Booth said, slipping off his jacket, tie, shoes and socks before padding behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, surprised when she jumped as he touched her.

"You know I hate cases with children Booth," Brennan said almost inaudibly "Especially foster children."

"Yes, but you've never been jumpy, or space out, like you did today," Booth said quietly, slightly startled as Brennan turned around in his arms with tears streaming down her face.

"She didn't deserve that. She could have moved past it. I keep seeing her smile Booth; I keep seeing her smile, the smile she should have worn every day. I-I just want to forget. Just shut me up and make me forget," Brennan pleaded.

Booth shook his head and placed his hands on her cheeks "It's more than that, and I know it. This is why I'm not doing this to make you forget, I'm doing this so that you know, that you don't have to be that scared teenager that you were 17 years ago. I'm doing this so that you know that you are loved, and that you're cared for, and that as long as I'm here you'll be safe."

Brennan nodded, tears still streaming down her face as she placed her shaking hands on his chest, curling her fingers against the material as she leaned up and captured his lips gently.

Booth returned her gentleness and set himself about being completely gentle with her, to worship her, to show her that someone's world could, and does revolve around her, these side note thoughts curling around his brain as he moved his lips slowly over hers.

Brennan shivered as she felt the adoration he had for her, evident in the way he moved his lips slowly over hers, and the way that his tongue just seemed to cradle hers instead of wrestling it.

Booth moved his hands down from her face, and ran them along her sides, gripping the hem of the shirt she had on and pulling it over her head gently, lying the shirt on the floor and playing with her hair gently as she worked on steadying her shaking hands while slipping the buttons from their holds and pushing the thin garment off his shoulders and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his as she kissed him eagerly, shivering violently as his cold hands rested on the warm skin of her back.

He cupped her neck and kissed down the column of creamy skin, driving him to crave more and more. He kissed up the front of her throat, kissing along her jaw until he was gently sucking on that one spot behind her ear, pulling from her gentle gasps and moans.

"Seeley," she whispered breathlessly, his name falling off her tongue without her control as she felt her whole body heat up, the feeling of fire coursing through her body making her head spin as she leaned into his chest.

He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and walked backward, following the familiar hall while kissing along her shoulder, dipping his tongue into the curve under her neck.

She moaned and curled her fingers in his hair, pressing him harder into her shoulder as he stopping at the foot of her bed, the backs of his knees touching the edge of the bed as he moved his hands down to her waist and removed her jeans, pulling back to take in the view of her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his fingertips dancing against her stomach gently as he kissed the top of her breasts, Brennan's head falling back as a pleasured moan escaped her lips.

Brennan ran her fingers over the toned muscles of his chest and stomach, before pulling off the 'Cocky' belt buckle and pushing his pants down to his ankles, running her hands up the front of his thigh and brushing her fingers against the erection protruding from his boxers.

Booth hissed and moved his kisses back up to her neck, suckling and biting the soft skin gently before he picked her up and set her down on her bed, hovering over her and bushing his erection against her core.

Brennan gasped and wrapped her hands in his hair, kissing his ear gently as he kissed along her neck and wrapped his arms around her back to unclasp her bra, pulling it off her and kissing down her chest.

He kissed tantalizing circles around her breasts, purposefully ignoring her straining and eager nipples, along with her pleas and cries.

"Booth," she whimpered "Please."

Her sad voice made his heart break as he finally gave into her wishes and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and pulling back to blow a cool breath against the moistened nub.

Brennan closed her eyes tight, holding onto Booth for dear life as her head spun, moaning loudly and voicing her approval as he kissed down her stomach and hooked his fingers into her panties, pulling them off her long legs and replacing his lips where the fabric once was.

He kissed along the line of her panties, sucking on her hip gently before running his hands along her thighs gently, pushing them open and placing his lips on her burning folds.

"Oooh Booth," she moaned, her fingers clawing at the blanket under her as he spread apart her folds with his tongue, lapping her juices lovingly.

His hands rested lightly on her thighs as he licked her clean, slipping his tongue inside her and then lapping her longingly again, stopping to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit.

Brennan shuddered and gasped violently, she was so close, she could feel it, and apparently he could too, because he stopped his treatment on her core and pulled himself up, pushing his boxers down his legs and returning to hover over her, the tip of his erection brushing against her core.

She closed her eyes and moved her hips, desperate to get him inside her, only to be stopped by Booth's forceful hand. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless and unable to think, before he unexpectedly pistoned inside her, making her scream out in pleasure.

"I love you, so much Temperance," he whispered into her ear, moving in and out of her slowly "You're my whole world."

His declarations brought Brennan on the verge of tears, while the fire of pleasure was burning through her body.

"I want you to always remember that," he whispered "I want you to remember that you can always come to me for anything. I will always be here for you; you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you," Brennan answered breathlessly, as she matched his thrusts, aware that she would be hitting her climax soon.

"Then trust me, to help you, and to hold you, if something is upsetting you," Booth replied "I'm not going to betray your trust Temperance."

"I know Booth," Brennan said, tears picking down her cheeks as she tried to speak in complete sentences.

Booth kissed her gently, the gentleness making her tears fall faster and bringing her to her climax. She shook violently and thrashed under him, screaming into his mouth and pouring around him.

Booth groaned and continued thrusting into her while she rode out her climax, greeting her still shaking body with his own climax.

He moaned her name over and over again as he poured into her, holding a sobbing Brennan to his chest.

"I love you Booth," Brennan whispered "And I'm sorry that I'm making you doubt yourself, but this is just a situation where you will figure everything out in time."

Booth nodded and pulled the covers from under them, holding Brennan close to his side as he wrapped her in the blankets, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder gently.

"That's all you had to say," Booth whispered into her hair, "That's all you had to say."

* * *

**Me: *waits for Booth to start walking towards the Jeffersonian before blaring 'Bad Boys' the cops theme song, and then jumps on the trunk of the car and waves my arms in the air* BAD BOYS BAD BOY WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!**

**Booth: *puts on his sun glasses and starts walking to the beat of the song***

**Me: *is laughing my ass off!***


	41. I Will Find You

**AN: I apologize, for not updating this sooner, but school started, and I'm an official high school freshman so I have a shit load of homework and it fucking sucks! But I finally got this done! Thank fucking god. And Now I post it while my sister is talking to the dog and sam is laughing at her and is half asleep and I'm just sitting here watching these crazy people I love.... XD I always love the fucked-up people.**

* * *

"Hey Bones," Booth called, walking into her office, where she was staring blankly at her computer screen "We have everyone in the city for questioning."

"Ok," Brennan said quietly, her fingers lingering on her desk as she stared at the official Jeffersonian anthropology unit desktop wallpaper.

"Do you want to come?" Booth asked, walking over to her and placing his hand gently on her back.

Brennan nodded "Yeah," she said, standing up slowly and turning into him, wrapping her arms around his back and holding onto him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest, as she felt his hand rest against her head "For everything."

"Anytime," Booth replied, just as quiet "Anytime," he repeated.

Brennan nodded and pulled away "We should go," she said quietly, moving her hair out of her eyes "Who are we questioning first?"

"Bryson," Booth answered.

Brennan nodded and walked out of her office, wrapping her hand around her left wrist, where minute scars rested, the same scars she remembered getting when she had struggled so hard against the rope confines that bound her hands, feet, and mouth 17 years ago, in the trunk of that damn car.

*****

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to," Booth said, noticing the distant and almost terrified glint in her eyes.

"I-is it ok if I, I just go home, and you can call me when you're done?" Brennan asked pleadingly.

"Yeah," Booth said, rubbing her arm comfortingly "Yeah, of course. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I think I'll just get a cab," Brennan answered feebly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Brennan said with a nod, "Just call me when you're done with all of the interrogations."

"Alright," Booth answered, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and pulling her into a comforting embrace "I love you Bones," he whispered, before kissing her cheek gently, and watching as she nodded and walked towards the elevator.

Booth sighed and stepped into the interrogation room, finding a young 16 year old man with long brown hair and frantic brown eyes "I'm serious man!" he said the second he saw the agent "I didn't do anything!"

"Why are you so insistent that I'm here to ask if you did anything?" Booth asked calmly.

"Because I'm in a fucking interrogation room at the FBI building because my ex-girlfriend was found burned in the trunk of my car!" Bryson screamed "Which I already reported was stolen!"

"Well when was it stolen?" Booth asked.

"I noticed that it was gone two weeks ago, on Thursday, I went out into the garage to clean off my dirt bike and my car was gone," Bryson said.

"And what did you do after that?" Booth asked.

"I called my friend Jimmy, he gave me a ride to the police station where I filled out the report," Bryson said, his voice shaking in fear.

"Can this, Jimmy guy, vouch for you?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, of course he can! I was with him man!" Bryson said.

"Can you please write his number down so that we can give him a call?" Booth asked, sliding a piece of paper towards the shaken up teenager.

"S-Sure man," he stuttered, picking up the pen and scribbling down a number quickly and handing it back to Booth "That's his cell phone; you should be able to reach him no matter what."

"Alright, thank you," Booth said, "Please stay here while I make this call."

*****

Booth groaned as he ran his hand over his face, looking down at the reports for each interrogation.

Bryson checked out, he was with Jimmy for most of the day after filing the report for his car, and the rest of the day he was at his house, which his mother was able to vouch for.

Aiden's parents told him that they were disappointed when they found out what their son had done to Addy, and were devastated that the young girl was dead. But on the day of her death, they both were at a retreat together in Maryland. Receipts present and yet another person checks out.

Aiden was flustered, even though he wasn't speaking to Addy he was a train wreck when he figured out she was murdered. He swore up, down, left and right that he was with his girlfriend all day the day she went missing, but his girlfriend was unreachable at the moment. Family retreat in the country, so until his alibi checked out, Aiden was to stay in Washington D.C., with a cop or federal agent standing behind him at all times.

Amber was one of those preppy types, so she obviously didn't even know who Addy was. The only thing she cared about was Bryson, and even though she gave no alibi, she had no motive to kill Addy, so Booth had to let her go.

Booth sighed and looked down at the summer picnic picture of Brennan on his desk, the smile caught in the picture contagious as a grin tugged at his lips. She was so happy there, even if she was just relaxing by herself.

It broke his heart how lost and hurt she was feeling now, and what hit him the hardest, was the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He looked down at the transcripts in the files and ran his finger over one line that stuck out to him the most.

"Even when she didn't want to be here anymore, she was still so full of life. If only she could have lived somewhere else, instead of with those horrible people," Booth quoted, remembering how emotional Lillian, Aiden's mom, got when she spoke those words.

The one thing that Booth knew for certain was that everyone already knew who it was. Everyone was set on Jon and Diana, but they hadn't found a weapon in the house, and the only thing that Hodgins has found in the trunk of the car so far was standard rope that sold in the billions this and last year. It wasn't enough, they needed more.

_I'm failing her…_ he thought to himself before he jumped, his phone shrieking at him, shaking on his desk as it signaled an incoming call.

"Bones," he said out loud, reading the passing headline, before he flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear "Hello?" he asked.

Her breath was uneven and her voice was laced in fear "Booth?" she asked, as he practically heard her tears.

"Bones, honey what's wrong?" Booth asked alarmed, standing up quickly and gathering the folders as he jogged quickly through the halls and called the elevator.

"I…" she began, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath "I…when are you coming home?" she finally choked out.

Booth jogged out of the elevator and into the cool parking garage, opening the door to his SUV and climbing into his seat as he placed the folders in the seat beside him "I'm coming home right now," Booth said, placing the key in the ignition and starting his car with a roar, peeling out of the garage and into the road like a madman.

"Ok," Brennan whispered, choking back a sob as she pulled her bare legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly "Will you just…talk to me, until you get here?"

Booth thought he physically heard his heart shatter when she said those words. He bit his lip as he tried to keep his own tears at bay as he whispered "Yeah, Bones I will. I'm right here," he said, turning a corner quickly and speeding down the road "I'm about 4 minutes from your house."

"Keep talking," Brennan urged "Tell me something."

"Like what?" Booth asked.

"Something happy, something that will make me laugh," Brennan said.

"Well apparently it is established that I dance like an angry chimpanzee when I spill coffee all over myself," Booth said, slightly annoyed as he remembered the scolding hot liquid burning his stomach.

Brennan laughed softly "And I missed it?" she asked.

"Well, I'll do it again if it will make you smile," Booth offered.

"I just might have to take you up on that," Brennan replied quietly.

Booth chuckled and turned off his suburban "Alright babe, I'm downstairs."

"I don't want you to go," Brennan said quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Booth said as he pulled the files into his arm and closed the door.

"Good," Brennan said with a smile, as she listened to him fumble with the folders along with trying to balance a cell phone.

"I'm in the elevator," Booth stated.

"I know," Brennan said "I heard the music."

Booth sighed "You'd think they would change the god damn tune every once in a while."

"I don't think that's how it works here," Brennan responded feebly.

"Yeah apparently not," Booth said as he stepped out of the elevator and used his key to unlock the door.

He set the folders on the counter and walked into her bedroom, smiling at her and saying into the phone "I'm here."

"I'm aware," Brennan answered, closing her phone and throwing it on the bed beside her as she pulled herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around Booth when he came to stand in front of her.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered, in a small, scared voice.

"You aren't alone," Booth said "You'll never be alone. I'm always here."

"You promise?" Brennan asked in a tear laden voice.

"Yes I promise," Booth said, holding her tightly as a single, hot tear fell onto her bare shoulder.

Brennan pulled back and looked at him "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I hate seeing you in so much pain," he answered, cupping her face gently "And it hurts even more knowing that I can't do anything to make it better."

"You are Booth," Brennan said, pulling him to her again "You're making it better by just being here."

Booth smiled and buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tight to his body. "Have you eaten today?" Booth asked gently.

"No," Brennan answered "I'm not really hungry."

"Well, you still have to eat," Booth said, pulling back and resting his hands on her hips "What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian," Brennan said.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Booth said with a devious smile.

"You know what, if you're getting food, get it," Brennan ordered.

"I will but you don't wanna be alone, so I'm not gonna leave you alone," Booth said as he slid off his coat and placed his phone to his ear.

Brennan smiled as she watched him make his way around her room, placing his coat on the chair in the corner, along with his tie and shoes before sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he ordered their food.

Brennan smiled and rested her head on his chest, snuggling close to him and holding onto him for dear life as he closed his phone and threw it on the bed next to hers. He wrapped his arm around her back and stroked along her spine soothingly.

"You smell like coffee," Brennan said quietly, before they both started laughing hysterically.

*****

"Are you sure you are ok to look at these?" Booth asked, holding up the files from earlier, while Italian take-out was spread out over her bed.

Brennan took in a deep breath and nodded "Yeah," she said quietly, holding her hand out.

"Ok," Booth said, stepping forward and placing the folders in her hand, and walking around to sit close to her side, digging into the spaghetti that he got himself.

Brennan looked down at the man pressing his head to her side, slurping up pieces of spaghetti as he peeked at the papers through her arm. She chuckled and smiled down at him, winning one of his award winning smiles, before she opened the folders and pulled out the transcripts.

It only took her about 20 minutes to read through every conversation, and when she set the folders aside and laid back, placing Booth's head on her stomach and tilting her head to look into his eyes "None of them did it," Brennan said.

"I know," Booth replied, reaching his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"We should probably clean up all of this stuff," Brennan said, sitting up and motioning to the empty boxes.

Booth looked up to her, his head now in her lap and nodded. He turned his head and kissed the bare skin on her stomach, from where her tank top rode up slightly.

Brennan giggled and thrashed, holding her stomach, while Booth looked at her, his mouth opening slowly "You are ticklish!" he screamed.

"No I'm not, now help me clean," Brennan said quickly, jumping off her bed and gathering a few boxes in her arms.

Booth smiled evilly at her and grabbed the rest of the trash, following her and throwing it away before lunging for her and dancing his fingertips off her belly lightly.

Brennan squealed and pushed him away "Stop it!" she screamed as he tickled her sides "Stop!"

Booth ignored her pleas, chasing her around her apartment as he tickled her stomach and sides gently.

"Seeley Booth!" Brennan screamed "Stop it! Right Now! Or I WILL take drastic action!"

Booth stopped and pulled back "Like what?"

"Keep tickling me and find out," Brennan said threateningly, with a winning smirk on her face.

"I'd rather not," Booth said, standing up straight and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Brennan smiled and nodded "Good man Booth," Brennan said with a smile, as she turned and walked back into her room.

Booth sighed and followed after her, taking the files off her bed and placing them over his jacket on her chair "What happens next?" Brennan asked, glancing at the folders.

"Well," Booth said, sitting beside her and covering her hand with his "It's really up to Hodgins right now. He still has to finish searching the rest of the trunk right?"

"Yeah," Brennan said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes "Yeah he's working kinda slow, making sure he doesn't miss anything."

Booth nodded "Now, all we can do is wait. Either wait for Jon or Diana to show up, or wait for Hodgins to find something good."

Brennan nodded and sighed "I hate waiting," she said quietly.

Booth nodded "I know," Booth said "But it's late, you should try to sleep," Booth offered, rubbing her arm lovingly and kissing her forehead gently.

Brennan nodded and threw the decorative pillows onto the floor, pulling the covers out from under her and covering her legs. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shock her auburn curls out. She yawned and brought her arm over her head and rested her other hand on her stomach leisurely.

Booth rested his hand on her stomach and rubbed her side gently "Comfortable?" he asked.

Brennan nodded "Are you coming to bed soon?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Booth whispered "I just need to make a few calls, and I'll be right in."

"Ok," Brennan nodded as Booth leaned over her and turned off her bedside lamp. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering comfortingly before he pulled back and ran his fingers down her cheek "It's going to be ok," he assured.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking, making her sound like a scared child.

"Because I'll make sure of it," he said defiantly "I promise. I'll make sure, that everything will be ok."

Brennan nodded and rolled onto her side, sinking into her mattress as her worn eyes closed.

Booth breathed in deep and walked out of her room, closing her door quietly as he stepped out onto her balcony and pulled out his phone.

"Robinson?" he asked, when the other end picked up.

"Booth," Robinson said happily "How are you?"

"Angry, why haven't we found anything yet? Jon has a drug problem, it shouldn't take long for us to find him," Booth said through gritted teeth.

"Booth relax, we did find something. We got a call from an anon saying that they saw Jon go into a motel room in Illinois, local officials are surrounding the area and scoping for the guy as we speak," Robinson said, as he leaned back in his office chair.

"Good," Booth said "Hopefully it's him. Call me in the morning and update me if they haven't got him yet."

"Will do," Robinson finished before hanging up.

Booth nodded and shoved his phone into his pocket. He wrapped his hands around the cool bars of her balcony and leaned forward, breathing in the cold Washington air as he scanned the city over with his eyes.

"Where ever the hell you two are," he hissed to the air "I'll find you. You better be damn sure, I'll find you…"

* * *

**Me: Who has a hot guy in her geometry class? I DO! I DO!**

**Brennan: I don't have a geometry class, I took mine in high school.**

**Me: I'm just trying to announce this.**

**Brennan: Then why didn't you just say it.**

**Me: Uh, I don't know, because I wanted to say it that way.**

**Brennan: Well if he is attractive ask him out.**

**Me: But I don't even know him.**

**Brennan: That hasn't stopped me.**

**Me: AH! GOD! TO MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION!**


	42. Karma

**AN: Alright, so just picture writing this while watching Jackass and listening to Sorrow by Flyleaf? What the fuck kind of combonation is that? I don't know, but it got the job done. So here is the next chapter that I finally finished for my very eager ear rapist friend.**

**Yeah you know who you are!!**

* * *

Booth watched her eyes flutter, his fingers running through her hair gently as her eyes opened slowly accompanied with squirming and stretching.

"Hey," she greeted tiredly, her eyes squinting in the dark as an attempt to make out his figure.

"Hey," Booth answered quietly, a smile tugging his lips as he brushed his fingers over her cheek "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm," Brennan groaned, running the back of her hand over her eyes "Fine, I guess. How about you?"

"Fine," Booth whispered, resting his finger tips lightly on her cheek before running his fingers down her neck.

"Mmm," Brennan groaned happily again "What time is it?" she asked, her energy level so low that she couldn't even manage to roll over and look at the neon lights behind her.

"Umm," Booth said as he leaned on his elbow and looked over her shoulder "its 8:23."

"8:23?!" Brennan screamed, sitting straight up "Why didn't my alarm clock go off? I'm late for work!"

"No," Booth said, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her back into his chest "We're taking the day off. You need to relax, and stay away from the lab for a while."

"No I don't," Brennan whispered quietly.

"Why lie when you don't believe yourself?" Booth asked gently, his lips grazing her ear.

"It's a reflex," Brennan answered with a defeated sigh, her gaze traveling to her lap.

"I already called Cam, I called her last night, she granted your day off and Cullen granted mine, so we are going to relax, maybe watch a view movies, sleep some more, and just enjoy each other's company," Booth said, kissing her shoulder lightly "Sound ok?"

Brennan nodded "Yes, very," she said with a hint of humor "Especially the sleeping and enjoying each other's company parts."

Booth smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair, kissing her head gently, before resting his head on her shoulder "I love you Bones. Don't ever forget that."

Brennan looked down to her lap, tears picking at the corner of her eyes. "If only you knew how bad I wanted someone to tell me that when I was younger."

"But no one did?" Booth asked quietly, his hand covering hers gently.

"No," Brennan said, turning her head to look at him briefly, before returning back to stare at her lap "No, no one ever did. No one ever cared."

"Hey," Booth answered quietly, hooking his finger under her chin and turning her head, her glassy eyes meeting his as he was able to read all the emotions she was experiencing; fear, rejection, loneliness, helplessness; it all hurt him, each one a metaphorical stab to his heart.

"I care," he whispered.

"You're really the only one, other than Ange," Brennan said.

"That's not true," Booth returned "A lot more people care about you than you think."

"Yeah?" Brennan choked out, a tear slipping down her cheek "Name them."

Booth reached up and placed his thumb on the tear, wiping away while listing "Russ, Max, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Parker-"

"Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Booth said with a nod "He loves you, and asks about you all the time. Sure he's only seven, but he still cares about you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Booth said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her temple "And then you also have me, and Zack-"

"Zack isn't here anymore," Brennan said sourly.

"He might not be right next to you, but he's still alive, he still cares about you Bones. You don't just stop caring about someone, especially you," Booth stressed.

"Why am I special?" Brennan asked.

"Because, everyone knows that you are a strictly science woman on the surface. You hide your feelings behind large words that many people can't comprehend, but those who are lucky enough to slip through those walls that you've built around your heart, know that caring about you is an honor, and that you don't let many people do that. You don't get a huge honor like that and then just throw it away," Booth whispered, squeezing her hand gently as another tear dripped down her cheek.

"Yeah such a privilege, you have to deal with me, who is crying like a melodramatic teenager," Brennan scoffed, running her hands over her face quickly.

"I don't have to do anything," Booth whispered, pressing his forehead into her hair "But when you care about someone, and you love them, it doesn't matter if they are sobbing, or if they are sitting, staring at the wall, crying silently, just the fact that they are upset is enough to makes you want to help. Because if you truly love someone, you want them to be happy, no matter what you have to do to give that to them."

"So I'm not-"

"No," Booth interrupted "I understand this case is hitting you hard. And if you don't want to tell me, than OK, I will find out some way or another, but if you really need someone to talk to, because you just need to tell someone something, I am always here."

"I know," Brennan answered, shifting the entwining of their hands so that her hand was resting over his. "But I seriously think this would be better, if you found it out in time. And I'm surprised you haven't gone snooping through my files."

"No," Booth said "Not this time. I trust you. I will find out in time, and I know if I go through your files, it will upset you."

"Why would it upset me?" Brennan asked.

"Because it's personal, very, very, personal and obviously very, very painful. I'm not going to be the one to bring that out into the light," Booth answered, kissing her hair again and rubbing her shoulders "You should go back to sleep, you tossed and turned a lot last night, so I'm guessing you woke up every hour on the hour."

"Basically yes," Brennan said exhausted, her head pounding as she laid down on her side, his arms intertwined around her as he held her tight to him, whispering and kissing her hair, as a form of lullaby.

"Sleep my angel, it's time for bed," he whispered "I'll protect you from the world and the voices in your head."

Brennan chuckled and ran her fingers up and down his arms "I'm sure you missed a line in between there."

"Well it sounds better without it," Booth answered, smiling and kissing her neck as she snuggled into his arms, her fingers grazing his skin softly as she drew lines on his arms.

"I just want this all to be over," Brennan said weakly, as she turned her head into his arms.

"I know," Booth whispered, "We'll make it through this. We just have to wait and ride it out. But Bones, this time, you won't have to do it alone."

*****

After about 3 hours, Brennan was still asleep and Booth was moving around her living room. He washed the dishes that sat in the sink and put them away, taking a break from his constant pacing to take a nice hot shower, hopefully to relax the muscles in his neck.

But as he was about to make his way into the bathroom, he heard his phone ring.

"God Damnit," Booth hissed as he closed the bedroom door quietly and opened his phone, pressing it to his ear and answering "Booth?"

"It's Robinson," the fellow agent answered "We found him."

"We found who?" Booth asked.

"Jonathan. The family car was parked outside of Chicago, and when the bastard finally stumbled out of his motel room at 3 in the morning, the cops booked him and brought him to D.C.," Robinson reported.

"What do you mean stumbled?" Booth asked, noticing Robinson's enunciation of the word.

"Meth head," Robinson clarified, "He's in the detention facility here, waiting for you to come in and interrogate him."

"Alright," Booth said "I should be in within the next few hours."

"Alright," Robinson said "I'll call you if we find anything else."

"Alright," Booth said "Have a forensics team search the room and bring any evidence that could pertain to this murder back to the Hoover, and look for any clues to where the lovely wife disappeared too."

"No problem," Robinson answered, ending the call.

Booth sighed and looked at his phone; he hit the number 3 on his phone and pressed the send button, placing the speaker into his ear.

"Well, well," Angela answered "What's the honor of getting a phone call from our hunky FBI agent?"

"I need your help," Booth said.

"With what?" Angela asked, straightening at the seriousness in his tone.

"They found Jonathan," Booth said "He's in D.C. right now at the Hoover. I have to go and question him, but Bones is still asleep and I don't know if I should wake her up and tell her, or to just go."

Angela sighed "Where the hell have I heard their names before?"

"I don't know," Booth said "But I wish I knew who they were, and had them both in my grasp so I could kill them. Bones is so upset, they had to have done something to her at some time, and I have a guess as to what happened, but I'm not sure."

"Well what's your guess?" Angela asked.

"I'm thinking that Jon and Diana used to be Bones' foster parents, at some time," Booth said "And I get that it must have been horrible, but I want to know exactly what they did to her, to make her so upset."

"I used to know what they did, I guessed they had to be her foster parents at some time, and I remember her telling me about them, and what they did to her but I just can't remember!" Angela said, finishing with a sigh "Well if I keep thinking about it, I'm never going to remember, so as for your dilemma, I think you should just be straight forward with her. She'll respect it if you're honest with her, instead of hiding something from her."

"God I hate it when you're right," Booth groaned "Thanks Ange."

"No problem," Angela finished "Hey and Booth?"

"Yeah?" Booth answered.

"Just, protect her ok?" Angela asked quietly.

"Don't I always?" Booth asked, finished the conversation with a chuckle.

Booth jumped when he felt two arms slide around his sides, and lock in front of him, followed by a pressure in his back from where her head was resting.

"Let me talk to him," Brennan whispered into his back.

"You heard?" Booth asked, placing his hand over hers.

"Yes," Brennan said "I know how to talk to people like this, just…let me talk to him."

Booth sighed and turned in her arms, placing his hands on her cheeks and running his thumbs across the soft skin of her face "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Brennan answered quietly.

"Alright," Booth answered, leaning down and kissing her gently.

*****

"Are you positively sure you want to do this?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said sternly, her eyes blazing in an unexplained anger as she glanced towards the door into the interrogation room.

"Alright, if you need me, I'm just behind the glass," Booth said, kissing her forehead and giving her an encouraging smile before he took his door into the adjacent room.

Brennan sighed and entered the room, her eyes narrowed in anger as she stalked to the man in front of her.

His hair was shaggy, dark black, greasy, like she remembered. His eyes were bloodshot, hung-over, also like she remembered. She bit her tongue and clenched her fists to keep herself from strangling the very man that put her through hell.

"Temperance," the man said with a lazy smile "Is that you?"

"Yes," Brennan hissed as she made her way to the table, leaning on her fists as she glared down at the man "So what did Addy do to deserve what she got? Did she slip into the house a little too late? Did she refuse to take out the trash and then have to work her fingers to the bone to clean the entire house? Did she refuse to drop her pants when you were horny and even your wife wouldn't please you? Or did she accidently break a dish…" she hissed "when the water was just a little too hot."

Booth's eyes widened as he burst into the interrogation, pulling Jonathan up from his chair and slamming him against the wall "You son of a bitch!" he growled "You were the bastard that locked her in the trunk of a car for two days! Two fucking days! For breaking a dish? How can you justify that?"

"It was my wife's expensive dishes, passed down from her grandmother," Jonathan slurred.

"Then why were you using it? It should have been on some sort of display instead of just being a trigger to hurt her," Booth hissed slamming him against the wall harder "Give me a good reason to not shove my gun in your mouth and kill you right here."

"Because I don't want you too," Brennan spoke up.

Booth turned around, his eyes blazing in anger "Why the hell not?"

"Because if you kill him, not only will you get in trouble, but then he gets let off easily," Brennan said "If we get him for murder, then he gets to suffer in jail."

Booth growled and removed his hands from the man he so desperately wanted to kill, his whole body shaking in anger until Brennan placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back "Go, I'll finish this up, then we can get out of here."

"I don't want you in the same room with him," Booth said as looked towards the one way window, which immediately followed with another agent walking into the room.

"Booth I can-"

"No!" Booth said sternly, making her flinch "You're not to be in the same room with him! Do you understand me?"

"Booth-"

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" Booth hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Brennan said quietly, her throat closing in fear.

"Now please, go wait in my office," Booth ordered.

Brennan lowered her eyes and crossed her shaking arms over each other, his harsh words echoing in her mind, the raw fear of his wild eyes setting in her heart as she made her way to his office, her whole body trembling by the time she entered the glass room and closed the door.

"I hate being this vulnerable," she whispered, when she heard him enter his office, silent tears spilling down her cheeks as she kept her head down.

Booth walked around and brought his finger under her chin, raising up her head, so that her blurred eyes could look into his still, slightly angry ones.

His eyes softened as her tears dripped from her eyes and fell onto his hand "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and resting one of his hands in her hair, running this fingers through the auburn strands comfortingly as her tears stained his chest "I, I just, couldn't stop."

She didn't respond, shock still coursing through her veins as she held onto the man she loved desperately. The fear that he pulled within her, sitting tauntingly at the bottom of her heart as she replayed the fearful moment over and over again in her head.

"I'm sorry Bones. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or scare you, I…I was just so…so fucking angry…and I was ready to kill him…to take revenge on him for hurting you…but in the end I just did the same," Booth whispered into her hair, holding her tighter to him as he desperately begged for a response to his apology.

"Bones, please," he begged "Forgive me…"

Brennan turned out of his arms and watched as they carried the bastard back to the cells, meeting his bloodshot eyes and recognizing the same blaze of hatred she had when she first walked into the interrogation room.

Brennan realized, this was exactly how Booth felt, if not worse, he didn't mean to take it out on her, he just, wanted some sort of revenge.

"I forgive you," Brennan said "I understand why you did it, and I forgive you."

Booth sighed in relief as he took her in his arms again and kissed her fiercely, the only sound floating through his office being that of their frantic breaths. Though they had to eventually break away, the lack of oxygen burning their lungs as they both licked their bruised and swollen lips.

"Let's go home," Booth whispered as he held her close to him "We don't have to be here anymore."

*****

He couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts just kept wondering to the bastard sitting clueless in the cold cells of the J. Edgar Hoover building. He wanted to fucking kill him, oh didn't he want to fucking kill him, and he wanted to make it slow, and painful.

He wanted to tie his arms and legs to a wall, stretching his limbs painfully as he watched the poor bastard squirm and grunt in pain. Then he would take a knife and cut deep lines across his arms and chest and legs, to let him get the taste of pain and death as blood would pool under him.

That was only the beginning though.

He wanted to sit there and watch, watch as his body drained of his blood slowly and make him weak. He wanted to look the bastard in the eyes and let him see that even fucking up once can cost you would life. And once that point was made clear, Booth wanted to cut straight down his face, cutting along his eye, and down his cheek. Smiling and taking in power as he screamed and thrashed and begged for his shit life.

And then he wanted to take one of the bluntest objects, maybe a screw driver, and just slam it into his chest, penetrating his skin and twisting it until his blood squirted out onto his face, his shirt, his hand.

He would stand back, his body covered in the bastard's blood as he watched the light fade gloriously from his eyes. His eyes would go blank, and his body would go limp, and his screams would forever echo in the small room this ritual took place.

But he still wouldn't be finished. He would cut through his stomach and stab and cut every one of his organs, and then he would tie his hands together and carry him to a body of water. He would tie cinderblocks to his feet and throw him into the black depths, the cuts made to his stomach and organs working to keep him underwater for a longer period of time than that of a person who was just thrown in.

And he would watch, no bubbles coming to the surface, as oxygen wasn't released from the son of a bitch that was meant to rot in a bottom less pit, where no one would know where he is, or care that he died.

Booth smiled to himself as he practically heard Bones chastise him "This isn't healthy Booth," she would say "Just, exercise or laugh or something, just don't let him become the focus of your thoughts."

Fuck that.

Booth looked over to the woman sleeping beside him, the beautiful siren of a woman whose shoulders were draped with her auburn hair.

Her chest rose and fell gently and soft breaths floated leisurely through her room.

She was asleep, and Booth took this as his one and only opportunity.

He pulled the sheets away from his bare legs and pulled on his jeans and slipped a shirt over his head. He walked to his fiancé and leaned down, kissing her cheek gently before he turned and stalked from her apartment.

*****

He didn't know how he got there, but he got there, because within the next 6 and a half minutes he was staring the dirty bastard that hurt the woman he loved in the face.

"Listen here Jonathan," Booth said as he entered the cell "You would be wise to listen to me because I've taken lives before, and even though that isn't something I wear with pride I would happily take yours. And if you even think about her, I will come in here and I will kill you. And I will make it long and painful and I will smile, and loose absolutely no sleep over it what so ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jon slurred, looking up to Booth with a look that just said 'Bullshit copper.'

Booth smiled and pulled Jonathan up "I don't think you do. Hopefully this will knock it into your mind," he said slamming his hand into Jonathan's jaw with a sickening crack and sending the still high meth addict's head crashing onto the sink of the cell.

Booth heard his skull crack and watched as the man screamed and held his head, blood spilling from his hands and staining the sink.

But he took it in with a smile, the pain in his hand forgotten as a guard walked down the hall way.

Booth stepped out of the cell and turned to the guard "He tripped over his own feet," he said.

The guard nodded and shut the doors to the cell, walking off to get someone to tend to the bastards head.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Booth hissed through the bars before he walked down the hallway, feeling oddly fulfilled as he made his way back to the bed he shared with the love of his life.

* * *

**Me: *laughs* Dude you kicked his ass.**

**Booth: Yeah but now my hand hurts.**

**Me: Has to suck though, you still can't be high after cracking your head open.**

**Booth: If he still is he has some hardcore shit.**

**Me: Fuck...Yeah!! But *turns to the screen and points* Meth is bad children. It is illegal and it fucks up your life forever and ever. Don't ever do it. If you want to be little punk asses, smoke weed, its natural and you start screaming at deer.**

**Booth: Uh....**

**Me: This is never to be repeated...**

**AN2: I'm just kidding just so you all know. Stay away from drugs seriously, they fuck you up and get you in a shit load of trouble.**


	43. Alone

**AN: A few issues to adress. I know the smut has been put in the backseat, but I PROMISE when this case is over, the smut will still be in the backseat...but Booth and Brennan will be too.. HEHEH! Alright, also, I think this chapter SUCKS! But, whatever. **

March 6, 2010: Revisions, rock on. xD The Science In The Physcist, Rock on times two!

* * *

When Booth awoke he was only able to recognize two things. The first being the excruciating pain in his hand, blood sloshing painfully through his swollen and broken veins. The other being that the sheets beside him were cold. The woman that should have been residing beside him long gone from their deep maroon confines.

He stumbled out of her room and found her curled up on the couch, wrapped tightly in her red silk robe with a steaming cup of coffee clasped between her hands.

"I know where you went," she said, breaking the silence that stalked predatorily around the room.

Booth nodded and held up his cut and swollen hand "I know," he whispered.

Brennan sighed and placed her cup on the coffee table, rising from her seat on the couch and striding over to him so she could take his sensitive hand between her fingertips and examine the damage, focusing on the swollen skin behind the deep, clotted gashes and the ugly multicolored bruises.

"It could be broken," she said gently "We should take you to the emergency room and get it x-rayed."

"It'll be fine," he insisted, her silent, nonchalant demeanor unnerving as he silently begged to know what she was thinking about.

"I don't think you are in any position to ignore my suggestions," Brennan said apathetically, dropping his hand and motioning to her room "Come on, get dressed. We're going to the hospital."

"Bones I'm-"

"No!" Brennan said sternly, turning to him with cold eyes that shoved icicles deep into his marrow "For once could you please just listen to me?!"

Booth shied away from her gaze and swallowed the large lump in his throat, his mouth gaping open as he tried to form any coherent rebuttal, but only muttered "Okay."

*****

Booth examined the cast clinging to his wrist, tied with soft wraps that were clasped together with metal arches, armed with sharp teeth that provided no slippage and a strong hold.

'Wow,' Booth thought to himself 'I'm seriously analyzing the brace the hospital gave me? Pa-thet-ic!'

Brennan sat in the chair placed in the corner of the room, her arms crossed over chest as she stared at her lap, thankful that he only sprained his wrist but also slightly aggravated with him.

"Are you mad at me?" Booth asked quietly, as his eyes remained glued to the green, foam, air cast.

"I don't know," Brennan answered "A little, I suppose."

"Can I ask why you're mad at me?" Booth asked his voice barely audible over the beeping monitors and congested coughs that sulked depressingly through the hospital airs.

Brennan let out a long sign, the sterile air burning her lungs before she spoke in a cold, even voice that make Booth want to assume the fetal position in the nearest corner possible.

"I don't know really. I just don't want you near him. He isn't worth your time. You went to the jail and what happened? You sprained your wrist, and what does he have? A few more scars on his face Booth, and nothing more. He doesn't care what you think of him, he never has, he just wants to get under your skin. He wants to slowly make your life hell, until you just snap, and you're done, you're dead."

During Brennan's tirade Booth noticed that she wasn't talking about him anymore, but of her own personal experiences, dipping into the deep, dark caverns of her mind to pull out demons never thought imaginable.

He rose from the bed and knelt down beside her, touching her cheek lightly and bringing the dead, empty, glassy blue orbs down on him.

"He doesn't care what you think of him, he never has, he just wants to get under your skin," he repeated, knowing that he got through to her rational side when he saw the gleam in her eyes that she always got when found the answer to a particularly hard question.

"Alright," the perky blonde doctor said as she parted the curtains "here's the form for your prescriptions, take these once a day, and if the pain persists after a half an hour you should consult your primary care giver."

"Thanks," Booth said, reaching out and taking the piece of paper between his slightly constricted fingers.

"Also I would recommend you make an appointment with your doctor so you can get a brace that provides more mobility for your wrist, along with an accurate measurement of how long you'll have to keep that brace on," Blondie added before she shot Booth a small smile and moved a few curtains down.

"I give it one, maybe two months," Brennan said as she stood and slid her purse over her shoulder, and retreated down the epiphanal halls of death, with Booth close in tow.

*****

"Here," Brennan whispered as she placed the ice-pack in his hand "numb up the pain a little until your prescription is filled."

"Thanks," Booth said, with a gentle smile before he opened his brace and placed the stinging plastic on his heated skin.

"Don't do that," Brennan said immediately, as she returned with a thin towel, which she placed on his arm first, then placed the ice-pack over it "If you put it straight on your skin you'll get ice burns."

"Thanks," Booth whispered again, as he looked up and met her eyes, staring at each other intently before Booth reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek "Sit down for a little bit," he whispered.

Brennan straightened and smoothed her hands down her shirt "I can't," she whispered. "I'm going to get your medications, and then I'm going into the lab for a while, maybe help Hodgins fix slides for his analysis or go over Addy's skeleton and see if I missed anything."

Booth sighed and looked to his lap "Alright," he said "I get it," he said, placing the ice pack on the table and tying up the brace.

"Get what?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused.

Booth stood up and towered over her, his eyes dark, but showing no emotion as he looked down at her "It isn't the past that is scaring you," he whispered "You've had to deal with that before, and you got through it like every other human. Searching for answers, crying, and asking other people to help you. You always came to me when you needed someone to help you, to hold you up, because you know that my past wasn't all sunshine and puppies, it was hell, just like yours, but since I yelled at you, and told you to stay away from the very monster that could have killed you, you've acted different. You didn't forgive me, because you think that I'm taking your independence away from you. You're doubting your decision, you're doubting me. I thought you knew me better than to think that I'd take your freedom from you. I thought you trusted me," he said, walking towards the door and grabbing his keys "Oh and by the way," he said when he opened the door "Ever since our partnership began I protected you. I've pulled my gun on quite a few people because they threatened to hurt you. I'll talk to you later," he finished, closing the door behind him and stalking down to his car, while Brennan's shaking body sunk into her couch, her head falling into her hands as she failed at shaking the feeling that she had lost him. Forever.

* * *

**Me: *looks at Booth***

**Booth: *Looks at me***

**Me: *Looks at Bren***

**Booth: *Looks at Bren***

**Bren: *Looks at me, and then at Booth***

**Me: *looks at Booth***

**Bren: *looks at Booth***

**Booth: *raises an eye brow and looks at Brennan then me* What the hell are we doing.**

**Me: I don't know *walks away***


	44. Restitution

**AN: alright a quick note, I just saw David Boreanaz on the Emmy Awards, he was one of the actors to give out the awards and I have to say that he looks absolutly scrumptious in his formal wear. It's official, I have a crush on Booth. And Brennan. HAHA! Can't wait to see the official pictures on my Bones spoiler site, because I'm sure...like David...Emily looks gorgeous**

* * *

Half empty? Or half full? Which eye did this man have, optimistic or pessimistic? Should he be thinking that eventually she will come around, or should he be thinking that he will never hold her in his arms again? If she left him, would he think that there is life beyond Temperance Brennan, or would he think that his life meant nothing, and that the only thing he really had to live for, was his son?

He really didn't know, and truthfully, as he stared at his glass of scotch, he didn't want to know. Thinking is what got him in this situation in the first place.

Thinking about her constantly, before they even got together. Thinking that she was his, even though she didn't know it yet. Thinking that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Thinking that she would eventually give up her rational scientist act when she was around him. Thinking that she would understand when she really got to see how he was when he protected her. Thinking that their relationship was going to be smooth sailing from here on out.

Thinking is what got him in trouble, so now, he was just going to stop. To do nothing but stare at the walls and pour the toxic, bitter liquid down his throat, the only thing to focus on being the warmth in his stomach, and the sound of the rain hitting his windows.

*****

Restitution. One of the things she was really grateful for. She was never one for change, especially when she found comfort in the world that she rarely had. But anthropology taught her, that everything is always changing, and in a way that is true, but in the worlds changing, certain situations could stay the same.

She found comfort in very few things. Work, being one of them. She is able to stare at the pale, lifeless skeletons in front of her and she is able to tell their story. The story never changes, until other evidence is found, but the final situation, the story that tells what really and truly happened, that never changes.

She finds comfort in conviction.

She found comfort in her partnership with Booth. She knows that she can always go to him for anything, and she loves how safe she feels when she is around him, but in this situation, anthropology is right. Their actions never really changed, but their feelings did. The air between them became thick with tension. The lightest of touches were illegal in their eyes, punishable by pure agony, and abandonment.

But she just had to make that one request, that one order to kiss her. If she never did, she might not be where she is now.

She would be breaking, cracking slowly until she couldn't take it anymore. She would run, she knew she would, it would become too much and she would disappear to Guatemala, or Venezuela.

As she straightens her back and looks at the night darkened doors of her lab she thinks, that the fault is all hers, and that she put herself in this situation because she didn't trust him.

'_You trust him any other time, but just because you see how vicious he is when it comes to you, you think that he is going to stop you from being who you are,'_ a voice in her head screams to her.

"He's right," she whispers gently "I should know him better than that…I do know him better than that."

And with that her lab is cast into darkness, and her lab coat is switched out for her tight black one, her car and purse forgotten as she grabs her keys, locks her office, and begins the short travel to his apartment.

*****

Tick…tick…crash…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick...tick...tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick...tick...tick…tick…crash…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding.

He counts the seconds of time in his head, the distraction helpful as he hears the chimes that signal midnight's arrival.

He doesn't know why he is still up.

His head hurts, his body burns from the alcohol, and he is tired, but he doesn't go to sleep.

Instead he waits, for something, anything, to show that his glass is half full.

Tick…tick…crash.

12:01, time's up.

He stands up and places his glass on the counter, and moves towards his room, stepping over the threshold as a soft knock is heard at his door.

Tick…tick…crash.

12:02.

He moves back into the living room and crosses to his door, his hand lingering on the cool metal knob before he turns it gently, and opens his door.

She stood at the other side, her jeans and hair almost black from the rain that was falling outside.

He opens his mouth to speak, but he is silenced, her cold fingers rest gingerly on his cheeks as her icy, wet lips slide over his.

The kiss is gentle, but passionate. Words aren't spoken, but they are verbalized.

She says she is sorry, and that she was wrong. She should have trusted him, she does trust him, and she is sorry.

His hands warm her cheeks and neck as they gently slide up her smooth skin and rest, his gentle touches and caresses of his tongue voicing his forgiveness.

His door closes quietly and her heavy coat was shed from her torso.

His fingers tease the buttons of her shirt, pulling them apart gently and pushing the tightened fabric down her smooth, but chilled arms.

The cool air in his apartment makes her shiver, her smooth skin breaking into bumps of gooseflesh.

His arms wrap around her gently, lifting her into his arms as her mile long legs hug his hips for support.

He carries her into his room and sets her down softly, raising his arms over his head as her hands snake under his shirt and pull it over his head, her fingers dancing over his toned muscles as the forgotten fabric fell to the ground.

The rest of their clothing was shed quickly, his hands palming her breasts gently, his thumbs brushing over her peaked nipples and releasing her passion filled moans from her throat.

The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed as his body pressed against her, his erection brushing against her stomach teasingly.

She trails her hand up his thigh, cupping his erection and stroking him forcefully, pulling him to tumble on top of her onto his soft bed.

Her hands rest on his shoulders, pushing on them gently until he rolls onto his back, her body draped over him as her hands run into his hair and kiss him vigorously, grinding her moistened core into his straining penis.

His fingers press into her back, leaving red prints from his finger pads as his groan escape from their joined lips.

She smiles and slides her body up slowly, her hands rubbing against his muscles as her hips move in a tantalizing circular motion, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer pleasure.

"Bones," he whispers, as his hands run up the curve of her waist and cup her cheek gently, running his thumb across her smooth, porcelain skin lovingly.

"I love you Booth," she whispers, turning her head into his hand "So much," she finishes, raising up her hips and sliding him into her easily, their simultaneous gasps mixing into each other as they floated around the room.

Her warmth was over taking him, as he slid in and out of her easily, his erection slick with her desire.

His hands came to her hips and helped her bounce up and down, her luscious breasts bouncing wildly as the column of her neck was exposed by the pleasurable fall of her head.

"Oh Bones," he groaned as she stopped her bouncing and sent her hips into a wild circular frenzy "I love you."

Her stomach rippled under his thumbs as his erection brushed against her clit, her orgasm building quickly as her hips circled faster and her legs helped her slid up and down slowly.

The hold on her hips strengthened as his cock twitched inside her, his own orgasm tilting right on the edge of release.

He ran his hands up to her breasts and used his abs to pull himself up, his mouth latching onto her breasts as he suckled on her taut nipples and brushed his teeth against the deprived nubs.

Her nail dug into his back as her body lurched forward, a scream escaping from her throat as his hips pistoned against hers, prolonging her orgasm, until he eventually fell off his own cliff and poured into her.

Her spent body fell against his, sweat gluing their skins to each other as her hot breaths broke along his neck.

His arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled his sheet up to her hips, her body not moving except for her erratic chest.

"Bones," Booth whispered gently, his finger tips running along her spine "Are you ok?"

"Amazing," Brennan said with a smile, as she snuggled into his side and kissed his neck gently, finding herself falling into sleep as his fingers continuously ran up and down her back.

* * *

**Me: So...what do we talk about now?**

**Brennan: *shrugs* I don't know, I'm working.**

**Me: You're reading a boring ass magazine!**

**Brennan: For work!**

**Me: God you're no fun.**

**Brennan: *shrugs* This is the life you want remember.**

**Me: Well take me to the lab and entertain me!**

**Brennan: Alright you can help me ID and analyze limbo skeletons.**

**Me: Great. BOOTH!**

**Booth: *pokes his head out of the kitchen* What?**

**Me: LIMBO HIDE AND SEEK LET'S GO!**

**Booth: ALRIGHT! *both of us run out of Brennan's apartment quickly***


	45. You'll Remember Soon Enough

**AN: A little short I know, I just wanted to do something a little scary for this chapter. Got the idea from the Kathy Reichs book I'm reading, Bare Bones, but I'm not making Booth fly back to Montreal. HAHA!**

March 6, 2010: Revision! Woot, not much in this one, just a few lines. I know this is skipping around, but I was sick of reading my super long chapters, so I'm going from the shortest to the longest xD

* * *

An uneasy feeling filled Brennan as she made her way into the living room, a chill running up her spine as she looked around the room.

She moved to her windows and kept her back to the wall, turning to look out the clear glass before stepping off the wall and moving into the kitchen. She uneasily opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice container, pouring herself a glass before she drank it slowly, staring out the window.

Her phone shrilled from the counter, making Brennan jump and spill some of her juice down her arm, as she flicked her wrist she shook her head and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she asked slowly.

A soft chuckle filled the other end of the line "You've gone far," the voice hissed coolly.

"Who is this?" Brennan asked.

"You'll remember soon enough," the voice said "You should check your email."

"Who is this?!" Brennan repeated forcefully.

"You've got mail Dr. Brennan," the voice hissed before clicking off, the eerie silence making Brennan's hands shake.

She moved to the table and opened Booth's laptop, logging in and pulling up her email.

**28 new messages**

Only three were from someone she didn't know. The sender's name blank as each message hissed the threat "Back off!" in the subject.

She clicked the first one and noticed the attachment. She downloaded the picture and a picture of herself popped up onto the page.

Her hair was wet, almost jet black as she walked down the street, her face a cast of worry.

"This was last night," she noticed, moving her eyes back to take in the red lines traced around the page.

She had the aim of the rifle right on her temple.

"Jesus Christ," Brennan hissed.

"Religious now Bones?" Booth asked as he walked slowly from his bedroom, dressed in nothing but his boxers and his low slung jeans.

Brennan just shook her head, her eyes hardened in fear.

"Babe what is it?" Booth asked.

He moved to her shoulder and clenched his jaw, the muscle in his neck bulging as he took in the picture.

"There are 2 others," she whispered.

"Open them," he ordered.

She opened and downloaded the other two pictures, one picture depicting her sitting on the steps of the Jeffersonian Gardens, the other taken when Booth and Brennan were taking a relaxing walk a few days earlier, this time the rifle pointing to Booth.

"They want to kill you too," Brennan whispered.

Booth growled and closed his laptop, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms tight around her, her head resting on his chest.

"I promise you," he whispered gently into her ear "That as long as I'm alive; no one is ever going to hurt you. I promise. I'm going to call Cullen and order a posting of security around my apartment, and yours. You are going to stay with me here though, and I don't want you going out without me or another agent looking after you. Understand?"

Brennan's head moved up and down against his chest, showing her understanding.

"I know you are very independent Bones, but please, just listen to me on this one. I don't want you to get hurt, or…worse."

"It's alright," Brennan whispered "I understand. I won't."

Booth nodded and kissed her forehead gently "Let's go back and lie down, and I'll call Cullen."

His arm remained secured around her as they made their way into his dark bedroom, crawling into bed together and holding onto each other as Booth grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called his boss.

"Cullen," he said into the receiver.

"Problem," Booth said.

"What's wrong Booth?" Cullen asked.

"Bones got some bad emails this morning. Two with an army trained sniper rifle on her, another with it on me," Booth said, holding onto her tightly.

"Any idea who it could be?" Cullen asked.

"No. No name on the messages," Booth said, glancing to Brennan.

"Alright, I'll send a security squad for her apartment and yours," Cullen said.

"Thanks," Booth said, closing his phone and throwing it back on the bedside table.

Her head was nestled into the curve of his collarbone; her arms wrapped tight around his body as she turned her head and buried her face into his neck.

Booth rested his hand on her shoulder and moved his thumb softly against her skin "It's alright," he whispered, kissing the top of her head "You're safe. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

"_You'll remember soon enough_," she whispered in her head.

* * *

**Brennan: So tell me again why everyone in your World History class thinks you have full body turrets**

**Me: Because when my teacher says we are doing to work on our review sheets I start thrashing and growling my disapproval.**

**Brennan: And people find this funny?**

**Me: Very! It's funny as hell until I hit my hip on the side of the desk. But everyone finds me funny. Most people don't stand up in the middle of class and start dancing.**

**Brennan: Ah...well...whatever makes you happy.**

**Me: STRAIGHT THE FUCK UP SISTA! WHOOP! *jumps on a table and starts moshing, then falls off the table and groans* Ow...again...*looks to the tv* Holy shit...Tyra is making people fake orgasms. HAHA THAT'S FUNNY AS HELL**

**Brennan: I can do better than that...**

**Booth: Not with me I hope.**

**Brennan: Pff...Hell no...**

**Me: True...if you have to fake an orgasm when your getting banged by THAT *points to Booth* That's just..fucking...wrong...**


	46. Reinforcements Can't Stop Everything

**AN: Yeah....well...I don't really know why I did this, because I don't have much to say...other than here is the next chapter and I've gotten over 800 reviews. So thanks you guys for everything. Story alerting, favoriting, reviewing, etc. etc. I love it. So...yeah...enjoy**

* * *

"Why is Booth so on edge?" Angela asked as she looked at the FBI agent practically hunched over Hodgins.

Brennan sighed and ran her fingers over her desk "I got a call this morning, from…somebody. I don't know who, their voice was obscured, but they said 'You've gone far.' and told me to check my email, and when I did, I got three messages, each with a picture, two of them of me, one of me with Booth, every picture having the aim of a sniper rifle on me or Booth."

"Oh my god," Angela gasped, her hand flying to her mouth "Sweetie, did you tell the police?"

"Booth called Cullen," Brennan answered quietly "He stepped up security around my apartment and around Booth's."

"_What is it?!"_ They heard Booth yell on the platform, Hodgins paying no attention to the angry Agent. He held up his forceps and squinted at what he found, glancing down to the bloodied trunk and back to what was clasped between the metal holds.

"Hodgins found something," Brennan said, rising up from her chair.

Angela looked to her friend and opened the door, walking towards the intrigued bug-man, while Brennan side tracked to the seething FBI agent and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly "Booth, please, relax."

"Hodgins," Angela whispered "What is it?"

Hodgins held up his forceps, showing the group the small shard of metal "It's metal of some sort."

"From a weapon?" Booth asked.

"Possibly," Hodgins said "I'm going to have to do an analysis and find what kind of metal it is."

"Well then why don't you get on that?" Booth asked.

"Because I have a problem," Hodgins said, sliding up onto the platform and placing the small piece of metal on a Petri dish.

"What's the problem?!" Booth practically yelled.

"The sample is small," Brennan interrupted "To get an accurate reading he will have to use most if not all of what he has and it's dangerous because he won't have anything else to catalogue into evidence."

"Oh, that is a problem," Cam said as she walked onto the platform, "How much of the sample do you think you'll need for analysis?"

"3/4ths of it," Hodgins answered.

"Alright," Cam said "Take lots of shots, then take what you need to analysis. We can catalogue the rest into evidence."

"Alright," Hodgins said with a nod, picking up the large camera and looking down to the Petri dish and taking multiple photos, while Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and pulled him into her office.

"You really need to calm down," she said, her voice harsher than she wanted.

"I'm not allowed to be a little on edge because the woman I love has a sniper trained on her back?" Booth asked, his jaw clenching dangerously tight.

"Don't do that," Brennan said, reaching out and running her fingers over his jaw, the muscle's relaxing "It'll give you a headache."

Booth sighed and looked down to his feet, his eyes closing as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Brennan's eyes fluttered down, before she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek resting against his chest as his hands resting gently on her back and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ssh," Booth hissed "Don't apologize, but I have a question, do you know anyone who could be doing this?"

"No," Brennan answered "Diana wouldn't come here for Jonathan. She practically hates him, and she's slick. She could get out of the country in no time. Why would she come back here?"

"I don't know," Booth answered "I just don't know."

Brennan nodded "I know it's difficult Booth, but we've beaten death before. As long as we're careful, we'll be ok."

"That's not it," Booth whispered, pulling away from her "I'm not waiting for them to come after you. I'm going after them," he hissed, wrapping his hand around her arm and kissing her forehead gently "Please stay in the lab. If you want to go anywhere, call me."

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked, following him out of her office.

"I'm going after this bastard," Booth answered, pointing his finger to Angela as he pulled his phone out of his pocket "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere without me."

Angela nodded and placed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, looking between her best friend and the retreating, rigid figure of Agent Stud muffin.

*****

"Anything?" Booth pressed "Have you found anything?"

The young agent shrugged in fear "N-not yet Agent Booth."

"Damnit!" he growled "Come on people," he said, addressing the rest of the agents in the meeting room "Many of you were military snipers before. You've been the stalker, what would you do in this situation."

The agents looked between each other, all of them rather sensitive to their pasts, as they shared uneasy glances.

"Come on," Booth urged again, "Fuck your own pasts, this is Bones we are talking about and if she gets hurt I'll have my Sniper trained on all of you! Now think! What would you do in this situation?"

"Wait," a beautiful woman in the back said, her long black hair covering her left eye and most of her chest, her blue eyes, rimmed brown near her pupil, shining against her pale skin and dark hair.

Everyone turned to her and the woman rose, adjusting her suit and throwing her bangs from her eyes "I'd wait, and watch. Try and catalogue her routine, so I could find the perfect moment to kill her," her voice curling in a very unique accent.

"What's your name?" Booth asked, not recognizing the agent.

"Arabelle Amery," Amery said.

"Please come with me," Booth said "The rest of you, work on security."

The agent's broke apart with grunts of disapproval, Amery following Booth as he walked into his office and shut the door.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," Booth said.

"I'm new here," Amery said, throwing her bangs from her eyes again "I worked as a cop in Germany for 10 years before I moved to the United States."

"Why did you come here?" Booth asked.

"My parents," Amery said "They moved here from Germany many years ago, and are both very ill, so I moved to the States to be closer to them."

"And you didn't come over with them?" Booth asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Oh, no, no," she said, shaking her head "I love Germany, it's my home. But, I made a sacrifice for my parents."

Booth smiled "Well, welcome, and I must say I love your mind."

"Thank you," Amery said with a smile "Now why did you need me?"

"I want you to be my partner in crime, at least on the FBI angle," Booth said, "You seem to be smarter than most of the agents in that room, and I want you to help me keep Dr. Brennan safe."

Amery chuckled "As I recall you have the gun at your head too Agent Booth."

"If she's in danger, my health doesn't matter," Booth said seriously.

Amery smiled "It's not often that you find a love that strong, it's beautiful, like the German sunrise."

Booth smiled; about to ask about her strange accent, something intertwined with German, and ask why she had darker hair when his cell phone rang.

"Booth," he answered.

"I'm hungry," Brennan complained.

Booth chuckled "Well there's a change."

"Yeah it's not the same when you put me on lab arrest," Brennan admitted "Now I just wanna get out of here."

Booth's head flew back in a hearty laugh "Alright babe, I'll pick up some food and bring it to you, I think the diner would be a little too public, but I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"Someone who is going to be very helpful in this investigation," Booth said with a smile "I love you."

"I love you," Brennan replied "And hurry."

"Alright I will," Booth said, closing his phone and placing it in his pocket "You ready to go?"

Amery shrugged "Sure," she said.

*****

"Here you go," Booth said, handing her her usual salad from the diner along with one of her large milkshakes in their take out cups.

"Yes!" Brennan screamed as she took the bag and walked to her desk.

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple gently "Bones, this is Agent Arabelle Amery."

"Love the alliteration," Brennan added in a side note "Hello Agent Amery," she said, offering her hand to the gorgeous woman "I'm Dr. Brennan."

Amery's face lit up in a beautiful smile, her siren voice echoing through Brennan's office "Hello Dr. Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read your books, and I must say that they are amazing."

"Why thank you," Brennan said "Your accent is beautiful. German and English?"

"Yes," Amery said with a smile "My father was German, my mother was English."

"That explains the dark hair," Brennan said, motioning to the perfect waterfall of jet black falling around her face.

"Oh," Booth said in understanding "I caught the German in your voice, but I didn't know where you got the black hair from. Mystery solved!"

Brennan smiled, and motioned to the seats in her office "Please sit."

Amery took a seat in one of the chairs facing the couch in her office, crossing her long legs as she caught the sandwich Booth threw to her.

Brennan took her food and sat on the couch next to Booth, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively.

"Now, I've asked Amery to help us find who it is that is looking for us. She is obviously smarter than the agents I had in the meeting this morning, and I think that under her instruction, we will be able to find out who sent you those emails and to keep you safe," Booth said.

Brennan smiled "Poor woman."

Amery's beautiful chuckle swam through the room, her bangs flying from her eyes as her head fell to one side "It's better than staying in an office."

"She's got a point," Booth said with a shrug "Alright let's talk strategy."

Brennan slipped the straw of her milkshake into her mouth and pulled the melting ice cream into her mouth, looking between her fiancé and the winner of Germany's Next Top Model.

"Yes," she answered "I've pointed out that if I were your stalker that I would be watching you, mapping out your strategy and finding the best time to kill you. So what's your normal routine?"

"Mmm," Brennan said, "Most of the time I'm here at the lab, the only time I really leave is when Booth comes and gets me."

"Right well I recommend that they bump up security in the Jeffersonian until the threat is located and destroyed," Amery said "And I suggest double identification."

"Double identification?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, to enter the lab you must show not only your official Jeffersonian lab identification but also your license," Amery said.

"Alright," Booth said, leaning back and pulling his phone out of his pocket "I'm going to run that by Cam and call the head of the Jeffersonian and make sure that that is arranged. In the meantime Amery can you give Bones some tips as to remain safe, since I know she's going to go out without me breathing down her neck."

"Are you insinuating I can't listen?" Brennan asked.

"Yup," Booth said with a teasing smile before he walked out of her office and jogged towards Cam.

Amery smiled "The only advice I can give you is to mix up your schedule, don't stick to a set plan because then your attacker will have to stall. Did you receive anything other than emails?"

Brennan looked to her lap and nodded "Yes. I got a phone call, from someone. I don't know who they were, and their voice was obscured, but they told me to check my email."

"Ah, and you haven't told Agent Booth?" Amery asked.

"No," Brennan admitted "I don't want to get him angrier."

"You need to tell him the truth," she said.

"I know," Brennan said with a small eye roll "But, I want him to calm down a little bit. He can't focus when he is angry."

Amery chuckled and nodded, sitting back in her chair "I understand that. Very protective father."

Brennan smiled and nodded "Booth is very protective of me; he's always been really protective of me."

"I can see that," Amery said with her award winning smile "It's beautiful," she repeated what she said to Booth.

Brennan chuckled "Your accent is very thick, how long have you lived in Germany?"

"30 years," Amery answered.

"How old are you now?" Brennan asked.

"31," Amery said with a smile and soft laugh.

Brennan smiled "And you moved to the States for?"

"My parents moved here when I was 19, but Germany is my home, so I stayed, but now they are both very ill, and I came to take care of them," Amery answered.

"That's very nice of you," Brennan said "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, but he is one of those run with the wind types, I believe right now he is in Italy but with him you can never be sure," Amery said with a smile.

"Do you know what your parents have become ill from?" Brennan asked.

"My mother has Alzheimer's, my father has cancer," Amery answered sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Brennan answered "I know that can be tough, with medical bills and all."

"It is," Amery said with a nod "My brother is working on sending money to me to help, we're just making it through, but my stubborn father doesn't want the medical help."

"Well if you ever need help paying your bills, you can ask me, I would be happy to help," Brennan said with a smile.

"That's very kind of you Dr. Brennan, thank you," Amery said with a smile.

"Well, you're helping me to keep my life, might as well return the favor."

Booth swung back into Brennan's office and nodded to Amery "The head of the Jeffersonian agreed to the security bump, he will be working on that tonight and tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Amery said "Can I have copies of the pictures that were emailed to you?"

"Yes," Brennan said "Can I have your email address and I'll just forward them to you?"

"Yes," Amery said, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbling down her email address "Here it is, send those to me. I need to analyze that first thing, so I need to get back to my office."

"Alright," Booth said, "I'll drive you back."

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth gently before she hurried to her computer and forwarded the messages to the address Amery gave her "I sent them to you."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," she said lightly.

"Alright, I'll drop her off and I'll be right ba-"his phone shrilled before he could finish. He fished the device from his pants pocket and placed it to his ear "Booth."

Booth's face hardened instantly, mumbling his 'ok' before he closed his phone.

"What is it Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Jonathan was found today…dead…in his jail cell."

* * *

**Me: "A bag of weed, a bag of weed, oh everything is better with a bag of weed. No you don't need meth and you don't need speed. Cuz everything is better with a bag of weed!"**

**Brennan: You REALLY need to stop watching that show.**

**Booth: *chuckling* I love Family Guy**

**Me: Me too!**

**Brennan: I REPEAT! YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP WATCHING THAT SHOW!**

**Me: Fine, I'll watch Saturday Night Live! *talks like Hillary Clinton* "I believe diplomacy should be the cornerstone for every foreign policy  
*talks like Sarah Palin* "And I can see Russia from my house!  
*Hillary again* "I believe Global Warming is caused by man  
*Back to Palin* "And I believe it's just God huggin' us closer!"  
*Hillary again* "I don't believe in the Bush doctrine."  
*Back to Palin* "*Laughs* I don't know what that is."**

**Booth: *hysterically laughs***

**Brennan: Oh god...**

**Me: THAT'S WHY *Points at her* THAT IS WHY HE IS HUGGING US CLOSER!**

**Brennan: Your atheistic.**

**Me: Pff AND????**


	47. Another Day, Another Death

**AN: Alright peoples! I finally got around to writing the next chapter! And right now I have to say not only am I an author, but I'm a pretty kick ass poet. I'm listening to an instrumental song called Twilight by Future World Music, and I'm on facebook, and I chose my status and randomly typed this poem. And I think this is fucking amazing.**

**Tell me what you think**

_The twilight sky darkens the moor,  
The calming waves erode the shore,  
The tired man tells his lore,  
While the soldier breathes, and forgets the war._

* * *

"Cause of death?" Brennan asked as they entered the Hoover Building and practically ran to the basement holding facilities.

"I don't know," Booth answered as he flew down the steps, skipping every other stair "Cullen wouldn't tell me."

"Oh…" Amery's voice matched the uncertainty in her shining blue eyes "That's never a good sign."

Booth shrugged and pushed open the basement door, stalking towards the group of black suits crowding around the cell.

"Cullen," Booth yelled, watching as the 'balding' man stepped timidly towards him "What the hell? Why wouldn't you tell me…oh…" he stopped, looking into the macabre jail cell.

The stomach turning smell of putrefaction oozed from the jail cell, bile rising into Booth and Amery's throats, tremors under their tongues threatening to betray them, while Brennan only studied in interest.

Jonathan, or what was left of him, hung from the top of his cell. A thin, but strong wire wrapped tight around his throat. Rats scurried through the cell, taking pieces from the body and retreating from sight. His throat gaped open, flies buzzing in the fleshy cavern as they helped the wire working to slice through his cervical vertebra and send his head flying to the floor.

His once pasty skin was dark and bloody. His once blood shot eyes were heavily glazed and very foggy. His once slurring mouth was frozen open in an unheard scream.

Anyone would have thought this was suicide…if it wasn't for the threat written on the wall…

"Back off," Brennan whispered reading the script written in blood "Like my emails."

A small, muscular man with tan skin, short black hair, and on oddly lop-sided nose, stepped up to Booth, his head tilting back in an attempt to make eye contact "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Agent Booth."

"What? Why?" Booth asked, a cocky smirk crossing his face as he looked down to the other agent.

"As of right now, this is murder. And as of right now, this is my murder, and I only have one suspect," Shorty said, matching Booth's cocky smile.

"Me?" Booth asked incredulously, laughing heartily "Really?"

"Why do you have to wear that brace Agent Booth?" Shorty asked looking at the black brace secured onto Booth's wrist.

"I punched the rat bastard," Booth said with a small grin, glancing to the rodents that scurried across the floors.

"Cop humor," Brennan muttered with an uncharacteristic eye roll.

"Between that and all the threats you delivered to him when you figured out what he did to your gorgeous partner," his eyes roaming over Brennan, who only stepped back and glared in disgust "I'm sure that's more than enough to get you for murder."

"Uh, horn dog," Amery cut in "It isn't."

"And why the hell not?" short-stuff asked.

"Because Dr. Brennan received threatening emails that were headed 'Back off'," Amery stated, throwing her finger towards the blood written threat.

"I know I don't assume," Brennan jumped in "But you guys do, and I assume that the same person who is coming after me and Booth is the murderer is this situation."

"Besides," Booth added "I'm with Bones on this guy. Death was too easy an option for him; he deserved to rot in a jail cell."

"You both will present your cases to me tomorrow morning, but until then…" Cullen began, being interrupted by Booth throwing his hands into the air.

"I know, I know," he growled "Gun, badge," he said, shoving both items into his bosses hands "Bye!"

"Is it mean that I want to take a three hour shower after having that man look me over?" Brennan asked as the three stepped into the elevator.

"Nope," Amery and Booth said together, Booth's face hardened into a scowl as Amery just stared forward.

"Is it mean, that I wanted to pick Shorty up by the back of his coat and hang him on a coat rack?" Booth asked.

"Nope," Booth and Amery answered together.

*****

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked, slipping into his living room, her work attire being swapped with a black tank top and short white shorts she retrieved from her home.

Booth's breath stopped dead in his throat, his fingers itching to touch her smooth, creamy skin "Uh…yeah. I-I'm fine."

Brennan smirked, delighting in the fact that after being together for so long, she could still make him act like a teenager "Beer?"

"Yes, please."

Brennan smiled and walked to his refrigerator, watching Booths stiffen in the corner of her eye as she leaned down slowly, her breasts spilling out of the top of her tank top.

Her hair fell seductively into her face when she walked towards him, handing one bottle to him and keeping the other to herself.

His hand shot out, and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap forcefully, his lips instantly pressing to her neck. "Tease," he muttered.

"You love me," Brennan said with yet another uncharacteristic reply, this one being a giggle.

"If I didn't, I'd be very clipped and angry like when we first started working together," Booth admitted, remembering how mean he was to her those 5 years ago.

"Yeah, you were really mean to me back then," Brennan observed, taking a sip of her beer as she leaned back against his chest.

"Well you were a pain in the ass," Booth grumbled, his arm tightening against her stomach.

Brennan chuckled and brought the rim of her bottle to her lips, muttering "I still am," before she tipped the bottle up, and brought the bitter-sweet liquid into her mouth.

"But now it's kinda cute," Booth said with a smile, kissing her neck again.

"What exactly do you find cute?" she asked with raised eye brows.

"When you get mad, you flare your nostrils," Booth said with a chuckle.

Pink colored Brennan's cheeks and neck, her automatic response being "I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You're just trying to make me mad so you can claim I flare my nostrils," Brennan said with a nod.

"Maybe…"

"It's not gonna work Seeley," Brennan said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah but it will. I just have to wait for the right time. Ex-army ranger Temperance," Booth replied, his finger pad tapping her nose gently.

"Your credentials are wasted upon me Agent Booth," Brennan said with a smile "I'm quite proud of you without them."

"As am I Dr. Brennan," Booth replied, kissing her cheek gently.

"Mmm," she groaned as his kisses fell along her neck and jaw, his hand roaming gently over her stomach.

"Aren't you a little bit nervous about us being watched?" Brennan whispered.

"I've been stalked before," Booth grumbled, his lips grazing her soft flesh.

Brennan's back straightened, her whole body tensing as the scene of his shooting played behind her eyes. The snippets she remembered vivid like it just happened. Her singing, him smiling, a gunshot, his body falling to the floor, a scream, her shooting Pam, his blood rushing through her fingers, his heart beat slowing…

"Sorry," Booth whispered, holding her tightly "Poor subject."

"I still have nightmares about that," Brennan whispered, her eyes falling to her beer bottle.

"I'm sorry," he said "I never meant to hurt you; I only wanted to protect you."

"Sometimes, the person you try to protect still gets hurt," Brennan whispered "Can't do anything about that."

"But at least you're alive," he whispered, his hands pressing into her stomach "At least I still have you."

Her hands covered his arms as his nose snuggled into her neck, holding her close to him, the intimacy lighting a match in her chest that set her spine on fire.

"That was my turning point Temperance," he whispered "That's when I realized I couldn't wait another 4 years, I couldn't wait for us to just…combust. Every chemical reaction needs something to set it off, a trigger, and a catalyst. Which is why I so quickly agreed to go on that vacation."

"It was my turning point too," Brennan whispered "I…I saw everything, after that. Every subtle touch, every 'guy hug', every lingering look, I saw it, but that didn't scare me. What scared me was that I wasn't scared about what was happening between us."

Booth's breath rushed from his nose in a nasal laugh, gentle and amused "That's my girl. There's nothing to fear but fear itself."

"And snakes," Brennan added, smiling as Booth's stomach spasmed in his loud laugh.

"Yeah…" he said, regaining his breath "Whatever you do, don't tell my son that."

"Why not?" Brennan asked, slightly turning in his lap so that she was sitting sideways, her legs stretching out across his couch.

"He's in the stage where…he just wants to scare everyone. Captain Fantastic bought him a clown mask and he's gotten me a few times," Booth said, half amused, half irritated.

"Booth, please, whatever you do, Do NOT shoot your son," Brennan groaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I make sure my gun is locked and put away when he's at the house now," Booth grumbled.

Brennan laughed "What is today?" Brennan asked.

"The 30th, why?" Booth asked.

"His birthday is soon," Brennan spoke against his neck "Two more weeks."

"You remembered?" Booth asked.

"Of course," Brennan said gently, her eyes closing as his hands rested on her arms and rubbed them soothingly "I love the little kid."

Booth chuckled and held her tighter, running his arms up and down her arms "I'm excited, I get him for his birthday."

Brennan smiled "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Booth asked.

"Let me set up his birthday party," Brennan said "I think, that I can create something fun and appropriate for an 8 year old, and I'll make sure I run my ideas through Angela, if you are a little uneasy about the situation."

Booth chuckled "I trust you Bones, I've seen you with Parker, I know you know him, and I think that's a wonderful idea, but I'm not allowed to help?"

"Nope, it's a surprise," Brennan said with a smile.

"That's going to make me feel bad though," Booth said.

"Well you can make it up to me later," Brennan offered "If you want. No repayment is necessary."

"Alright, well, how do you want me to make it up to you?" Booth offered.

"Accompany me to the Jeffersonian Ball next month," Brennan asked "And keep me under control when I get so bored that I never leave the bar."

Booth smiled "Why my lady are you asking me on a date?"

"Well the food and drinks are free, so does that count as a date?" Brennan asked, her eyes tilting skyward in thought.

"Yeah, it can count, then I'll take you on a better, more private date after that," Booth promised.

"Mmm, private," Brennan said with a chuckle.

Booth laughed and ran his fingers through her hair gently, kissing her lips briefly before he shifted and leaned back, the empty feeling on his hip odd to the usual feeling of having a gun holstered.

"I miss my gun," he muttered with a fake pout.

"You can always use mine," Brennan answered, taking her purse that she sat at the side of the couch, and pulling out her large gun, turning it in the air.

Booth's head fell back as he laughed loudly; taking the gun from her and putting it back in her purse "I repeat, that's my girl."

"So your 'girl' is a trigger happy, workaholic, compartmentalized bitch, who isn't afraid of assaulting people in public," Brennan observed "You have an odd taste in women."

"No, I have the best taste in women, because you forgot to mention that my girl has beautiful, soft, brown hair, beautiful, shining blue eyes, an amazing body over all, is very complex, and intelligent, and beautiful, and independent, and caring, and very loving, who always puts other people first," Booth added, kissing her temple in a soft, lingering kiss.

"It's all in the act, Sweetheart" Brennan answered in a fake, Italian accent.

"The act my dear, is that cold exterior you want people to think you have," Booth said "But on the inside, you're the sweetest person I know."

"You must not know many people," Brennan chocked out with a laugh.

"Oh stop it!" Booth growled, tickling her stomach momentarily "You are going to accept my compliments Damnit!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Brennan screamed, lacing her fingers with his to stop him from tickling her "Just don't…tickle me."

Booth smiled and clenched and unclenched his fingers, pulling his arms back and bringing her chest to his, their bodies pressing against each other as their lips passed over each others, the kiss growing in heat quickly.

"My insane blue-eyed girl," he whispered against her lips.

"My crazy brown-eyed boy," she countered lovingly.

*****

Brennan groaned, flipping onto her other side, yet again, as she looked at the back of Booth's head, her hands running up his bare back before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Booth," she whispered "Are you awake?"

"Mmm," Booth groaned groggily "I am now."

"I'm sorry," Brennan whispered "Never mind, just go back to sleep."

"No," Booth answered, rolling over and running his hands up and down her bare thighs and hips "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Brennan whispered "I have that, uneasy, someone-is-watching-me feeling."

Booth smiled and held his finger up, pulling the covers back and walking into the living room. He checked the locks and made sure the windows were closed before he moved back into the bedroom, her eyes floating between his face and his penis that temptingly lolled against his thigh.

"The doors and windows are locked and closed, you're just being paranoid," Booth mumbled, slipping under the covers and resting on his back, turning his head to look at her "I say too much time with Hodgins."

Brennan chuckled and nodded "I know I'm being paranoid, and I hate it, but I just can't get to sleep. The longer I lay here the more I think."

"Come here," Booth whispered, rolling onto his side and spreading his arms away from him.

Brennan slid towards him, her back aligning into his chest, her bum being placed in the angle made between his torso and legs, his knees curling against hers.

His arm wrapped around her, his fingers curling around her shoulder as her head rested against his forearm, his other hand moving to the top of her head.

Two of his fingers pulled down, pulling strands of hair between the digits slowly, softly tugging at her scalp as the tangles brought on through amazing sex gave way to the gently water fall that fell down her shoulders.

She groaned her approval as her eyes fluttered closed, her body melting into his as his fingers toyed with her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers before running the tips of his fingers down her hair, pulling the small knots out.

When his fingers hit her shoulders he stopped and pulled it down her skin, running his fingers up and down her back and side gently, her muscles relaxing under his fingertips.

Brennan's eyes closed, sleep washing over her as his ministrations continued, the world fading away quickly, the last memory she had being that of Booth scooting closer to her, wrapping both of his arms around her, and whispering "I love you," in her ear.

* * *

**Me: Well...shit**

**Brennan: Hm?**

**Me: I don't know what to say...**

**Booth: Huh?**

**Me: I can't think of anything to say right now.**

**Brennan: Hm?**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Booth: What?**

**Me: DAMNIT! CUT THAT SHIT OUT!**

**Booth: What?**

**Me: MMmmmmmmmmm *rolls eyes up and bites lip* Cut it out...**

**Brennan: What?**

**Me: DAMNIT!**

**Booth: What?**

**Me: I took a quiz and I'm Schizophrenic.**

**Brennan: Hm?**

**Me: *growls* Fuck you both**


	48. Where ever she is, Who ever she may be

**AN: So I'm pretty sure this blows...and I hate it, and think it's horrible, but I don't wanna go back and rewrite the whole entire chapter. The only part I really like is the end, which I know you guys are gonna bust my balls (if I had any) for...So yeah, this chapter is set a little ahead of today's date...and the title is from the song I was listening to while I was writing this chapter.**

**Whoever she is by The Maine**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, closing instantly as the room spun around her and her stomach spun with it, working against her body to make her gag, but relieving her as it only went that far. Her throbbing headache pulsing nauseously behind her eyes, the cool concrete floor under her temple providing no sense of relieve for her head.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought to herself, pushing her body up, screaming in pain as her left hand moved to the floor to help push her up.

'_Defense fractures?'_ she asked herself, pressing her back against the metal wall and bringing her arm into sight. The swollen, black and blue tissue of her arm bloody as a shard of her radius pushed up against her skin.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, glancing around the dark, cold room, littered with trash, cigarette butts, and bits and pieces of dried flesh and blood. "How long have I been in here?"

She touched her pockets and searched for her phone. All empty, nothing in her pockets except for a folded piece of paper.

She pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it slowly, her left arm throbbing in pain as she blinked multiple times and focused on the neat text.

_From: Seeley Booth .fed  
To: Temperance Brennan .fed_

_Amery thinks she knows who your stalker is. We're putting agents out throughout the city trying to find her. She thinks it's Diana, and truthfully so do I. We think she is trying to finish what she started all those years ago. She wants you Bones, so she can kill you. Please just stay at the lab and don't go anywhere until I come get you. Please honey, don't do anything crazy, don't get yourself killed. I'll fill you in on Amery's process later tonight._

_I love you,  
Booth_

_Sent: Fri. Oct 2. 3:23 PM  
Received: Fri. Oct 2. 3:26 PM_

That email was sent to her three days ago…

"Hello Temperance," a woman hissed, her cold blue eyes peering over her mask of eye liner to cut through Brennan's bone marrow.

Icy cold eyes, knotted blonde hair with horribly showing black roots, pink-flushed skin covered in freckles, long boney fingers, lengthy arms and legs…it was all catalogued into her memory.

"Diana," Brennan's breath left her in a hushed whisper, her heart clenched in a vice of fear.

*****

"How the hell are we going to find her?" Booth asked "I was supposed to come get her three hours ago! She hasn't answered my email, or any of my phone calls. That bitch has her!"

"She's not dead yet," Amery answered, looking down to her feet slightly.

"How do you know?" Booth asked.

"Diana wants her to suffer, she probably drugged her and she's been out until Diana plans out the perfect way to torture her, before she kills her," Amery voiced, shaking her dark black locks from her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to let that happen," Booth said, pacing around Angela's office, the squints curled together on Angela's couch "Now let's think, where would Diana most likely take her?"

"We only know that it will be somewhere secluded, so that her body can rot before they find her," Amery said, crossing her arms over her chest protectively as she saw Booth cringe.

"Wait," Angela said, jumping up and running to her computer, pulling up a complex program Booth didn't understand and started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked eagerly.

"I'm going to try and trace her phone," Angela mumbled, typing Brennan's cell phone number into one column and hitting enter, watching as a maps of Washington D.C. flashed in front of her eyes, a red out line being drawn around a group of old buildings.

"She didn't turn her phone off," Angela said.

"That's stupid," Amery said with a chuckle of disbelieve.

"She most likely tried to break Brennan's phone, but I swear that thing is indestructible," Booth added, leaning over Angela to glance at the circled district "Why can't you narrow it down?"

"Probably because when Diana tried to break Bren's phone the GPS was thrown off a little bit, this is as good as I can get," Angela answered "But she has to be in one of these 25 buildings."

"Damnit," Booth hissed alright "Amery call in a few teams of agents, tell them the addresses and tell them to meet me there in 10 minutes."

Amery nodded and glanced at the computer, getting the address in her head before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called headquarters.

"Hodgins," Booth said, turning to the distraught bug man "You said you found odd particles on the metal."

"Yeah, they're being analyzed now, looks almost like snake scales," Hodgins said "But I sent it off to be sure."

"Alright," Booth said "When you get the results call me, and Angela," he said, turning to the worried artists "Thank you."

"Booth," Angela whispered "Hurry, she isn't going to wait."

*****

"My how you have grown," Diana whispered, kneeling in front of Brennan and brushing her fingers against Brennan's dirty cheek.

"What do you want with me?" Brennan asked, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I thought you would know, seeing as how you work with the FBI," Diana answered with a sly smile.

"The last three days have been a blur," Brennan answered, "I'm guessing you intoxicated me with something."

"You're right," Diana said with a smile "Wonderful job Good Doctor."

"What do you want with me?" Brennan hissed again.

"Resolution," Diana hissed, grabbing her broken arm and pulling her off the ground, Brennan's cheek moistened in tears as she tried to keep from gagging and writhing in pain.

Diana tied ropes around her wrist and tied them to a hook, flipping a switch on the other side of the wall to send the hook into a creaking frenzy as it raised her off her feet, Brennan's whole body shaking from the immense pain.

Diana tied her legs and pushed up on her toes, pulling a gag tight around Brennan's mouth, before stepping back and smiling "How do you feel now princess?"

Brennan closed her eyes shut tightly and felt more tears slip down her cheeks.

*****

"What exactly were these buildings?" Amery asked.

"They used to be dock warehouses where large shipments of merchandise would be put in so that no one would steal it, or the merchandise wouldn't get ruined," Booth answered.

"And there are 25 of them?" Amery asked.

"Yes," Booth growled "How many teams were you able to get?"

"Only 8," Amery said "No one else could make it."

"Fucking pathetic," Booth growled, pressing his gas pedal harder into the bottom of his car as he sped towards the shipping yard.

*****

"Story time honey," Diana said with a smile as she pulled out a 9mm and swung it in the air.

Brennan's sob broke against her gag as she tried supporting her body more on her right wrist instead of her left.

"You're going to learn it all today Temperance," Diana whispered, walking around her hanging body "So listen up."

"We killed her," she started "Jonathan and I, because she was bait. To get to you. You were my prime target, and from having you closer to me, I was able to observe, while Jonathan's scared ass ran away. But he was the one that got caught now wasn't he? And yes, I killed him too, to warn you that mommy was home."

"You were the only kid who infuriated me, and I'm going to make you pay for that. God told me that you were Satan's child, and that you should be killed, sent back to hell, and I knew the perfect way to bring you into my trap. To threaten you, and, more importantly, your partner."

"Fiancé," she tried to mumble against the gag.

"What was that?" Diana asked, cutting through the gag and slicing the side of her mouth.

Brennan's eyes closed in pain, blood slipping into her mouth as the metallic taste rested on her tongue "Fiancé," she repeated.

"Ah, well that makes killing you so much sweeter," Diana said with an evil smile.

*****

"Booth," Booth growled into his cell phone.

"Red snake skin," Hodgins said "Processed."

"Was that what-?"

"Yes, most likely from a bag or purse," Hodgins interrupted.

"Alright, thanks Hodgins," Booth said, shutting his phone and placing it in his pocket. His eyes turned to Amery, her body rigid in fear "Are you ok?"

Amery nodded "I'm fine," she said, jumping out of the car as the SUV sped to a stop in the warehouse districts.

*****

"Booth's going to find me," Brennan whispered quietly, all of her strength and vigor gone from her body.

"Yes he will," Diana said "But you most likely won't be alive."

"He's looking for me," Brennan whispered, this time a little bit louder.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"He loves me."

"You're reassuring yourself," Diana observed "You're scared, you actually think they you're going to die."

Brennan's head rose and fell in defeat, her eyes moist as two lone tears slipped from her cheeks "Yeah…I really think I am."

*****

They had only covered 12 out of the 25 buildings, this one being Booth's 3rd, he crossed from room to room and found no sign of life other than a few mice. His apprehension was growing as he heard a clock ticking in his head.

_She's running out of time Seeley_

*****

"Don't you think a gun is a little quicker than you want?" Brennan asked, as Diana loaded the 9mm.

"The Lord wants me to give you mercy in this world, you're after life will be filled with enough pain," Diana answered.

Brennan rolled her eyes _'Schizophrenic…great'_

"He also told me to give you one last wish," Diana answered "What would that be?"

"I want to hear his voice," Brennan answered feebly.

"Who's?" Diana asked.

"Booth's," Brennan answered, another tear picking its way down her cheek.

Diana nodded and pulled out her phone, which she made sure, was disposable and untraceable. She dialed the number that Brennan told her and held it to her ear.

Booth watched as the odd number flashed across his screen and hurriedly opened it, pressing it to his ear and mumbling "Booth."

"Booth," Brennan repeated "It's me."

"Bones," Booth said, his voice full of relief "Oh, thank God you're alive."

"Yeah, probably not for long," Brennan answered "I've been given my final wish."

"You're final wish was to talk to me?" Booth asked, his eyes watering as he urged the other agents to start searching faster.

"Yeah," Brennan choked out, her breaths starting to escalate into sobs.

"Baby, don't cry," he whispered, ignoring his own advice and wiping his own tears from his cheeks.

"30 seconds," Diana hissed.

"I don't have much time, Booth," Brennan rushed "I just want you to know that I love you, and that I'm so sorry that this had to happen."

Diana pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the end button, shoving it into her pocket before she cocked her gun.

"Bones, Bones!" Booth screamed, looking at the flashing number disappear to his phone background "Damnit!"

His further rants were cut from his throat as the sound of two gun shots reverberated around the shipping yard.

* * *

**Me: YOU HAD FUCKING BLONDE HAIR???**

**Brennan: Yeah...I was a little reckless then...**

**Me: Dying your hair a natural color is reckless?**

**Brennan: For me...yes.**

**Me: Shit! I'm going to bleach your hair in the middle of the night and streak it black, red, and purple. Now THATS reckless.**

**Brennan: Dye my hair and I just might have to kill you.**

**Me: It'll go back to normal...maybe...probably not.**

**Brennan: *pulls out her gun***

**Me: Shit you weren't kidding. Damn peace out!**


	49. A Shot In The Dark

_**AN: Gah! Ok, so here it is! The next chapter, and I apologize for all of this. So after realizing how I am part of TEAM SMUFFY STERNUM*! I decided to take my part in said team, and start working out my Smutty muscles again. So next chapter, I promise, smut's coming, and then the chapters after that, kinky smut will be coming. hehehe I have plans people PLANS!!!**_

_*** Team Smuffy Sternum - The combination of The Fluffy Femur (Brennanite47) and The Smutty Scapula (me!)**_

_**hehe!**_

_**The song in this chapter, or well really the first line, is from the song A Shot In The Dark by A Day To Remember.**_

_**So ENJOY!**_

* * *

I turn my back for one second now all I hear is a shot in the dark…

This single line could explain everything that was going through Booth's head. The receding echoes of the bullets echoing loudly in his head as his whole body remained rigid, unable to move.

He heard the beeping in his head, followed by the melancholy, monotone sound of the flat line. He was back in the desert, watching as all of his friends were shot in the heart, in the stomach, square between the eyes, only this time…death would be unbearable.

Booth shot forward, breaking down the door as he ran into the back room, his breath caught in his throat as he found Brennan's body on the ground, her arms and feet bound together, her skin dirty, bruised, and cut.

He dropped to his knees beside her and saw the 9mm resting next to her. He frantically ran his hands over her body, trying to find a gunshot wound before he just gave up and pressed his fingers into her neck, his eyes squeezing shut as he prayed that she was still alive.

The smallest of pulses pressed against his finger, and he sighed in relief. He looked up and found Amery and a few other agents standing in the door way.

"I called an ambulance," Amery said.

Booth nodded his thanks and looked up; rope was still tied around the hook, frayed horribly.

That was the first shot, where was the second?

Booth gathered Brennan in his arms and cradled her as his eyes scanned the room, falling on a figure resting on the other side of the gun. How could he have missed that?

Her hand was curled, like she was holding something, but dropped it, and considering there was a hole in her head that was still excreting blood and brain tissues, he guessed it was the gun.

Amery stepped forward and checked the cadaver's pockets, pulling out a small wallet and flipping it open. She showed the license to Booth and nodded "I was right."

"Almost," Booth whispered "But why did she shoot the ropes holding Bones, and then shoot herself?"

Amery shrugged her shoulder "Maybe Dr. Brennan will be able to tell us."

Booth nodded, knowing that those who keep hostages are quite talkative before they start doing any real damage. His eyes rose to the door when he heard gravel crunching and the loud shrill of an ambulance.

The other agents stepped out of the room and directed the EMT's into the warehouse, the team in blue rushing the gurney into the room and parking it next to Booth.

Booth stood up and placed Brennan's unconscious form on the gurney, and timidly stepped back, allowing the EMT's enough room to strap her in and check her vitals.

"I'll wait for the other team," Amery said, motioning to Diana's dead body "Go with her."

Booth nodded and gave her a weak smile "Thanks," he said quietly, following the gurney as it was wheeled out of the warehouse.

"Are you family?" one of the techs asked.

"Yeah," Booth said with a nod "I am."

*****

"Other than a concussion, a badly broken arm, and a few nasty cuts and bruises she is fine," Dr. White, Brennan's doctor, listed off, his eyes still an odd electric blue color, and his black hair still cut perfectly.

Booth nodded "Is she conscious?"

"Yes," Dr. White nodded "Lisa will show you back to her room."

Booth smiled as the young nurse with the same colorful scrubs, and the same high ponytail exited the double doors "I really wish you guys wouldn't be in here so often," she said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah me too," Booth replied, following after her as she led him down the bright hall way.

"She's in here," Lisa said, pointing at the room right in front of them "She might have to stay the night, but most likely she will be able to go home later tonight once the dizziness from her concussion is gone. And please, both of you stop getting hurt."

Booth smiled "Thanks Lisa," he said, walking into her room and closing the door quietly.

Booth smiled as he walked over to her, her pale skin was now dirt free, but littered with cuts and bruises. Her left arm was encased in a blue cast, and even though he knew she was hurting, she smiled when he walked into the room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, walking to her side and standing at the side of the bed.

Brennan smiled and leaned back against the elevated back of her bed "I'm pretty sure I look everything but beautiful," she said, looking down her cut up arms.

"You look alive," Booth replied, reaching out and brushing his fingers gently against her cheek "And that's a beautiful all on its own."

Brennan's cheeks colored pink as she looked down to the cast that hung around her arm.

"Does it hurt?" Booth asked gently.

"A little," Brennan answered, shrugging her shoulders "Not much though."

"I'm the first one who gets to sign it," Booth claimed with a goofy smile "And my signature gets to be big and no one can write over it."

Brennan's eyes lit up as she laughed and nodded "The right is all yours."

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple lightly, the throbbing pain in said region easing slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked.

"I'm fine," Brennan answered "The initial shock is subsiding, but I'm fine, emotionally and physically."

"Can I ask you a question?" Booth asked.

"Sure," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Do you know why Diana killed herself?" Booth asked.

"She claimed that God told her to kill me. And after she turned off the phone and cocked the gun she started tearing at her hair and screaming, telling the 'voices in her head' to shut up. She was throwing a fit, and in the end she shot the rope that was holding me to the ceiling and then shoved the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger," Brennan explained, her fuzzy memory remembering that act in very vivid detail.

"So she was…"

"Schizophrenic, to the point of insanity," Brennan answered "But I have a question, for you."

"And what is that?" Booth asked, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"When I woke up in the warehouse, I couldn't remember what happened in the past three days. How long was I in there?" Brennan asked.

"You were drugged and out for 4 hours, we're guessing, but the drug she gave you washed out your memory for the last three days," Booth explained "I can't remember what it was called."

"I didn't forget anything important did I?" Brennan asked, her voice slightly curled with fear.

Booth chuckled softly "No, nothing really."

Brennan nodded and groaned, clamping her mouth shut tightly as her hands raised to her head.

"Headache?" Booth asked softly.

"And after-concussion nausea," Brennan mumbled "I hate concussions."

"So do I…" Booth trailed off, laughing gently when she back handed his chest.

Lisa walked into the room and smiled "How are you Temperance?"

"Slightly nauseous, headache, but nothing too bad," Brennan answered, purposely ignoring telling Lisa about being dizzy.

"Do you feel well enough to go home?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said with a very small nod "Am I allowed to be released?"

"If you feel OK," Lisa asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Brennan said again "Besides, Booth will take care of me."

"Alright," Lisa said in a very disbelieving tone "I'll trust you this time, and again, both of you, stay away from my hospital. I don't want you to be regulars here."

"Ah! Too late," Booth chimed in, again getting hit in the chest by Brennan.

"Alright, well if Mr. Booth would like to come with me and sign the release forms, I'll get the wheelchair," Lisa said, smiling as Brennan groaned and rested her head back gently "Hospital policy babe, gotta do it."

Booth smiled "Face it honey, you're crippled."

"I will knock you out with my cast," Brennan threatened holding up her left arm.

"That's my cue to sign the forms," Booth hurried, jumping off the bed and kissing her forehead before walking out of the room with a cocky smile.

"Bastard…" she muttered under her breath, with an equally cocky smile.

Lisa scoffed and rolled her eyes "Do you guys bicker like this all the time?"

"Pretty much," Brennan said with a smile "But it's always fun to poke and prod at each other."

"Seems like it, I'll be back, and yes, you still have to ride in the wheelchair," Lisa said, throwing her finger towards Brennan.

"Bu-"

"No! It's what you get for being admitted in here in the first place," Lisa said with a smile before stepping from Brennan's room and walking down the hall.

Booth came back and placed his hands at the foot of her bed, looking at her with bright eyes "You are cleared."

"Great, now if only I was cleared of the wheelchair," Brennan mumbled playfully.

"What's with you and wheelchairs," Booth asked.

"I don't like people pushing me in chairs, which I can easily fall and topple over in;" Brennan said "In other words…Russ."

"Ah that love that is shared between siblings," Booth said "I remember such intimacy, that resulted in torturing my brother for many years of his life…ah…good times…good times."

Brennan chuckled and slid herself into the wheelchair when Lisa returned, crossing her arms over her chest in displeasure as she was wheeled through the hospital and to Booth's SUV.

Before she could stumble dizzily to her feet Booth scooped her into his arms and set her in the car, her arms still crossed tightly around her chest.

Lisa thanked Booth and Booth did the same, sliding into the car and turning the key in the ignition.

"Where do you wanna go?" Booth asked before he crept through the parking lot.

"The lab," Brennan said "Please."

"Come on Bones! You just got out of the hospital," Booth declared "You aren't going to work!"

"I didn't plan on working," Brennan said "I want to call Lacey, and help her plan the funeral."

Booth smiled "Alright."

*****

"Techs found Diana's handbag. Same snake skin particles as I found on the knife. Positive for blood too," Hodgins said as Brennan walked in, the cast weighing down her arm annoyingly "Nice look by the way."

Brennan looked down to the old American Eagle shirt Angela bought her clinging to her chest, along with the baggy grey sweatpants that hung from her hips "Thanks," she said with an eye roll. "So Diana and Jonathan are officially pronounced the murders."

"Yes," Hodgins said with a nod, holding a clipboard in his hands as he stretch his arms "Paperwork is sitting on everyone's desk now."

"Great," Brennan answered sarcastically.

"Where's G-Man?" Hodgins asked "I thought he would be in here trying to take you home."

"He went back to my apartment, he said he was making dinner, and then forcing me into a hot bath before ushering me to bed," Brennan said, rubbing her forehead and squeezing her temples.

"I give him 45 minutes," Hodgins snorted with a smile, before walking away "Glad to see you're alive and well Dr. B!"

"Thanks Hodgins," Brennan called after him, before she slid into her office and picked up her phone. She pulled the torn piece of paper from under her blotter and dialed Lacey's number, waiting for only 2 rings, before it was answered.

"Hello?" gentle, sweet, slightly laced with sorrow.

"Lacey?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Lacey asked.

"It's Dr. Brennan."

"Oh Hey!" Lacey said "How's the case going?"

"We finished the case. Diana and Jon were to blame, but both were killed," Brennan explained "Diana killed Jonathan in his cell, while Diana shot herself."

"At the same time?" Lacey asked.

"No," Brennan said "She kidnapped me, but instead of putting the bullets in her head, she put them in her own."

"That's fucked up…" Lacey commented "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine, but I was calling about Addy's funeral. Do you have a place where you would like to bury her?"

"I don't want her final resting place to be in this hell hole," Lacey hissed venomously "I think she would be much happier in Washington."

Brennan smiled and nodded "Are you able to drive up to D.C. any time soon."

"How about tomorrow?" Lacey asked "We can plan her funeral, together."

"Sounds perfect, have a pen and paper?"

"Now I do."

Brennan gave her address and said good bye, hanging up and phone and walking from her office, walking up the platform and looking at what remained of Addison Maree.

This poor girl was in a situation where she didn't want to live anymore, but wrongful murder took its toll on her, sending her over a cliff and into flames. Brennan's heart ached as she thought of the fear she experienced while locked in that trunk, and wondered if Addy felt the same, or if she was…relieved.

"Hey," Booth whispered, placing his hand on her back and rubbing gently "Are you ready to go?"

Brennan nodded her head softly "Yeah," she said, leaning into Booth's shoulder as his arm snaked around her shoulders and held her to him, leading her from the lab.

*****

Booth had cooked her something light for dinner, making sure not to upset her stomach, and urged her into a nice hot bath, deciding on joining her at the last moment.

He washed and massaged her shoulders and back and washed her hair for her, massaging her scalp tantalizingly until she was leaning back against him, half asleep.

He eventually pulled the plug from the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel, lifting her out of the bathtub, and sitting her gently on the ground.

He pulled the plastic off her arm and helped her into her pajamas before carrying her to bed and stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

It was around 10:30 when Booth was tired enough to turn into bed. He took one last look over the city and sighed. Two more murderers wiped off the earth, another billion or so to go.

Sure, two didn't seem like a lot, but when he walked into the bedroom, and noticed Brennan's calm face, etched in a small smile, he realized, that with killing those two people, he saved another thousand.

* * *

**Brennan: What are you doing?**

**Me: *freezes, looking at my hand which I'm pretending to clasp something in* Tazing people...*looks at the strangers***

**Brennan: Why are you pretending to taze people?**

**Me: Because I watched Cops...**

**Brennan: Hm, wonderful, I'm coming to walk forward and pretend that I don't know you.**

**Me: DON'T HARSH ON MY FANTASIES WOMAN!**


	50. All Roads Lead To Happiness

**AN: I know I know I know, this has taken me forever to update, but I finally got it done. I don't know what happened to me but I just slipped out of my usual author zone and could not get to writing this chapter. And then basketball started up and that pretty much took over my life in the past week, and upon that I'm sore as shit, and move like a robot, and then I get to return to the torture day after day after day...yay? Well the only yay is that I fianlly got myself to buckle down, and I finished this chapter. I got in the mood after our 7:30 - 9:30 AM PRACTICE (pissed me off...) and I wanted Bones all day, so I finally finally got this done for you guys. I'm so sorry it took me so long, and I promise I will try to get this one updated sooner. I love you guys, and thank you for constantly pestering me to continue this :D**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Brennan asked annoyingly, looking over to the man with a goofy smile plastered on his face, staring at her cast as the tip of his sharpie scratched against the rough blue material.

"Do not rush my artistic endeavors," Booth said seriously, before falling back into his excited child face and returning to her cast.

Brennan sighed and repositioned the anthropology journal on her lap, reading on through an article on the further perfection on Carbon 14 dating, and how it can be used to tell the time frame of death to a skeletal body.

"Done!" Booth said triumphantly, his nose twitching slightly as the strong scent of permanent marker floated from her arm.

Brennan smiled and looked down the cast, a good portion of it covered in black lines. She took in Booth's attempts to draw bones crossed over each other with a skull sitting above them. His writing scrawled over the quick macabre drawings voicing his love for her, and his hopes for her recovery.

"What's that?" Brennan asked, pointing to a diamond shaped figure below the drawings.

"It's Superman's symbol," Booth scoffed "Which I used as the 'S' in 'Seeley.'"

Brennan laughed and nodded "I can see that," she said with a giddy smile "It's beautiful Booth."

"Oh I know babe. Deep inside, is an inspiring artist digging for a way out," Booth said sarcastically, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back, placing his feet on the glass table in front of the couch.

"Feet," Brennan growled, her eyes glued on her article.

Booth huffed and jumped up "When is Lacey supposed to come?" Booth asked.

"Soon," Brennan answered, placing her journal on the table and standing up, leaning back slightly and cracking her back.

"Do you want to be alone with her?" Booth asked "I know how close you feel towards Addy and Lacey."

"You don't have to go."

"I will if you want me too. I know how it is when you're planning funerals," Booth admitted sadly "If you want to be alone I understand that. Besides I have to meet up with Rebecca and get Parker."

Brennan nodded "Ok," she whispered "It will probably be an hour or so, when Lacey shows up. Are you going to be coming back tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course! Parker can always sleep in my guest bedroom," Brennan offered, "and he can go swimming downstairs."

"Alright," Booth said with a smile "I'm sure he would love that, he misses you."

"Really?" Brennan asked quietly, her voice cracking as she thought of the little boy.

"Yeah!" Booth said with a huge smile "He loves you."

Brennan smiled, and looked to her feet as loud screaming music floated to her ears through her window "I'm guessing Lacey is here."

Booth chuckled and nodded, grabbing Brennan's hand and pulling her towards the door "I'll be back in an hour and a half most likely."

"Ok," She said with a smile, stepping with him as he opened the door. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, before the passion elevated and his arms came to circle fully around her back.

"Mmm," Lacey said in a high pitched voice "Num num."

The two broke apart and laughed, shaking their heads as Booth leaned forward and kissed her quickly "Be back later."

"Alright."

"How many laws did you break on the way down here?" Booth asked Lacey as he retreated down the hall way.

"Enough to have fun," Lacey answered, sharing in his laugh before she accepted Brennan's offer to enter her home.

*****

"Are you staying at a hotel here or are you going back home?" Brennan asked as Lacey stood in her threshold.

"I'm just going to go home," Lacey said with a weak smile "So I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"Alright," Brennan answered, waving Lacey off, just as a small boy screamed her name.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled, racing down the hallway.

Brennan crouched down and grabbed the boy before he full on collided with her and picked him up, swinging him in the air before resting him on her hip "Hey Parker! How have you been?"

"I've been great! But what's wrong Dr. Bones? You look sad," Parker said, his voice becoming quiet.

Booth's hand rested on her back and ran up to her shoulders "Are you ok?" he whispered.

Brennan nodded her head "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about Parker, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Parker asked, looking at her with huge brown eyes.

Her mouth curled in a smile "Yes I am sure."

"Well what did you do to your arm?" Parker asked, poking her cast.

"I broke it."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt now."

"Can I sign it?" Parker practically screamed, his back straightening to emphasize his excitement "I love signing casts!"

Brennan laughed and set Parker on the ground, grabbing the Sharpie Booth was using off the counter and handing it to him. She crouched down and presented her cast to him "Just don't sign over your dad's name, alright?"

"Ok!" Parker said happily, taking the cap off the marker and writing his name, rather largely, next to his fathers. "There."

"Thanks Parker."

"Bones?" Parker asked, staring at her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you getting married?"

Brennan's eyes widened as she glanced up to Booth, whose face was cast in shock. Brennan stood up and nodded "Yes Parker I am."

Parker looked between his dad and Brennan before he squinted his eyes and smiled evilly "Are you marrying Daddy?"

"Yes, Parker I am," Brennan repeated "Is that ok?"

"DUH! THAT'S AWESOME!" Parker screamed "Does that mean that you and daddy are going to live together?"

"Yes it does," Brennan answered "And it also means you'll have to deal with me more often. Is that alright with you?"

"You're the coolest girl I know!" Parker reiterated, bouncing up and down excitedly "I love spending time with you! And you make the best Mac n cheese!"

"Well than I have an idea. How about you and your dad go down and swim for a while, and when you guys come back, my famous Mac and Cheese will be waiting."

"ALRIGHT! Can we swim dad? Please, please, pleaseeeeee," Parker pleaded.

"Alright, alright, go get your swim trunks on," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair as he pelted into the guest bed room.

"I don't think you noticed it did you?" Brennan asked, turning on her heel to look at Booth, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Noticed what?" Booth answered; his eyes wide as a nervous feeling churned in his stomach.

"Your son has 'squinting' down perfectly," Brennan answered with a sly smile "Sure signs of an impending scientist."

Booth chuckled and pointed his finger at Brennan's chest "Don't go there."

"I'm just sayin'," She said, her hands rising up in front of her in surrender "Now go get dressed, go show your exquisite physique to all people downstairs."

"Trying to rush me off?" Booth asked playfully, stepping towards her until their chests were almost touching.

"Why not at all sweetheart," Brennan whispered "Maybe I just need some time to decide what I'm going to do to you tonight," she hissed in his ear.

Booth felt his blood rushing south as he closed his eyes and ground his teeth "Honey, my kid is here."

"I can be quiet," Brennan answered simply "The only problem is going to be keeping you quiet."

"Last time I check, it was you who was screaming."

"Not this time," Brennan said, turning him around and pushing him into her room "Now hurry up, Parker will be waiting for you," she finished, slapping his ass as he retreated into her room.

"Hey!" Booth growled, turning on her.

Brennan just smiled and shrugged "Couldn't help myself."

*****

"I'm hungry," Parker said again for the fifteenth time in the past 5 minutes.

"I know Parker," Booth chuckled, resting his hand on his son's wet head. "Bones made dinner."

"I know," Parker whined, bouncing up and down "But this elevatedor is taking FOREVER!"

"Elevator," Booth corrected.

"Elevator," Parker repeated, laughing and running out into the hall when the metal doors parted.

Parker was jumping up and down beside the door when Booth reached him. He slid his key into the door and opened it up, the delicious scent of Brennan's Mac n cheese floating from the house and making his mouth water.

"My boys are back," Brennan said happily "Now why don't you two shower up and then we'll eat."

Parker bounced to the shower in Brennan's bathroom, and turned the water on, shooing his father from the room, insisting he could wash himself.

Booth eventually gave up and returned to the kitchen, helping Brennan by setting the table and pouring everyone a drink.

"Thanks," Brennan said quietly, her eyes smiling as she met his.

"Are you sure you're doing ok?" Booth asked, noticing the small glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah," Brennan said with a reassuring smile "I'm fine, it's just, Addy is going to be buried in two days, and even when it isn't your child, it's hard to bury a kid."

Booth walked to her and held his arms out, wrapping them around her back and resting his chin on her head.

Her cheek pressed into his toned chest, taking in a deep breath as she relaxed in his arms, her nose stinging slightly at the smell of chlorine.

"It's not easy burying anyone Bones," Booth whispered "It's not easy being the holders of a ceremony for a soul that has passed. But, even if they can't hear you, it still makes you feel better showing that you care."

"But they don't know you care," Brennan whispered.

"You don't know that," Booth whispered.

"Yes I do," Brennan began "To 'know' requires a brain, and though a dead person once had a brain, the body is no longer functioning so therefore transmissions between human interactions cannot be recognized by a dead person."

Booth chuckled and pulled back, wrapping his hands around her neck and kissing her deeply "It seems, I fall in love with you all over again, everyday," he whispered against her mouth.

"How is that even possible?" Brennan retaliated, her mind in scientist mode, as her lips roamed over his.

"EW GROSS!" a small boy cried, his body circled in a white towel.

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulders, holding her to him as he looked upon his son "Did you wash behind your ears?"

"Yes dad," Parker groaned; his hair now a dark brown as beads of water dripped down his face.

"Alright, go change into your pajamas, and we'll watch a movie after dinner," Booth suggested, scratching his son's head when he walked passed them.

"Please don't be kissing when I come back," the mini-booth pleaded as he slunk into the guest bedroom.

Brennan chuckled and leaned into Booth's arm, kissing his neck gently before she pushed him forward "Shower, now, you smell like chlorine."

"Surprising, since I've been in a pool," Booth said sarcastically as he walked backwards into her room.

"Smart ass," Brennan hissed, stirring the macaroni on the stove.

"Love you too," Booth said happily, skipping into the bathroom.

*****

After eating, and slipping into pajamas, Brennan pulled out the couch bed and the three settled in front of the TV, Booth so graciously demanded she buy.

The three decided on Hercules, and Brennan ended up describing the origins of Greek Mythology to Parker and how it was much more violent and complicated then depicted in the movie.

And while Booth tried to steer Brennan away from the lustful, revenge filled Gods that haunted the stories, his attempts failed, and he just sat watching Parker look at Brennan with a look that screamed pure interest.

When the movie was over though, Booth shooed Parker to bed.

"Can Bones help tuck me in tonight?" Parker asked pleadingly.

Booth looked to Brennan, and smiled when she nodded simply "Sure Parker, I would love to," she said, taking the young boy's hand, and allowing him to lead her to her guest bedroom.

Brennan pulled the covers back and Booth pulled Parker into his arms and threw him down gently on the bed, tickling him momentarily to get the last minute giggles out.

Brennan smiled and pulled the covers up to the boys chest, her hands resting over his as she leaned down and kissed the child's forehead "Good night Parker."

"Night Bones."

"Night Bud," Booth whispered, kissing his son in the exact spot Brennan did.

"Night Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Parks," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair gently before he walked to Brennan, who stood at the bedroom's entrance.

"I love you Bones," Parker said, before he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Brennan smiled "I love you too Parker," she said quietly, taking Booth's hand, and closing the door as he pulled her into the living room.

"So I believe there is a promise you made to me, that you need to fulfill," he growled huskily, his hands running down to her hips, as he pulled her towards her bedroom.

"Why take me to my bedroom, when the pull out bed is still out," Brennan asked, pushing him against her closed bedroom door before he could open the door.

"My son is here!" Booth stressed.

"You're so archetypical," Brennan said with a laugh "You need to loosen up Booth!"

"Loosen up?" Booth asked, sitting on her bed and pulling her between his legs.

"Yes, have you ever even felt that indescribable thrill you experience when you practice sexual intercourse in public or semi-public places?" Brennan asked, smiling when his finger touched her lips.

"It isn't sexual intercourse with us, it's so much more, and yes, I have experienced it before, but I never wanted someone enough to take them on the grass in front of a school or monument," Booth said, knowing he was screwed when her eyes twinkled and narrowed in interest.

"How about me?" she asked, moving further into the 'v' of his thighs and running her hands down his bare chest.

"You might be another story," Booth agreed, playing with the waistband of the shorts that fell very far from her knees.

"Well, than I have a proposition for you," Brennan offered, unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt that she wore slowly, opening them to reveal the joining of her bra and the thin line of skin.

"And what is that?" Booth asked, running his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts gently, squeezing them through the thin black material before he ran his hands back down her stomach and played with her waist band again.

"I'll let you have your way tonight, but in the next 2 weeks, I'm going to show you a whole new world when it comes to making love. The adrenaline rush you receive after such a public display of intimacy is something you can't even quantify," Brennan reasoned "The adrenaline also drives your libido crazy, even after you just put your clothes back on."

"Are you saying you're bored?" Booth asked, pushing his shirt from her shoulders and pulling her shorts down slowly.

"Not at all, I'm just offering you a place to learn," Brennan said with a smile, stepping out of the shorts that fell to her ankles.

"Hmm," Booth hummed as he stood and allowed her to push his pajama pants down, his arms circling around her back as he swayed gently back and forth "Alright," he agreed "I trust you, but if this costs me my badge, I'm pulling you down with me."

"You won't get in trouble," she whispered "I promise. I'll make sure I find specific places that are public but are mostly deserted at certain times of the day."

"Mostly deserted?" Booth asked, his voice straining nervously.

Brennan smiled and pushed Booth back against the bed, straddling his waist, and bending her back, placing her hands on each side of his head as she leaned down and attacked his mouth with hers, her tongue swirling with his before she pulled back with a mischievous smile.

"You might want to take control Booth," Brennan said, grinding her core into his prominent erection "This is your last night for two weeks."

Booth growled and flipped her onto her back, taking both of her arms above her head while grinding his cotton covered cock into her burning core, swallowing her moans of pleasure with a searing kiss "Teasing will get you nowhere."

"Or," Brennan said, wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding her pelvis against him in an upward movement to make him groan in a pained pleasure as he buried his face in her neck "It can get me very far."

He ran his teeth against her neck and sucked hard against the pulse that pushed into his mouth, a smirk gracing his lips as he imagined the hickey that would appear on her neck the next morning.

Brennan bit her lip as she tried to keep from moaning loudly, the only thing leaving her mouth being a frantic and breathless gasps.

"If you want to be in control so badly, tell me what you want," Booth ordered, nipping her earlobe as he ground into her slowly.

"Take…off," she panted.

"Take what off?" Booth asked, slowing down the speed of his hips.

"Everything," Brennan begged, arching into him as she felt the numbness of overwhelming pleasure fill her core.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Booth teased, running his finger over the pebbled nipple pushing against the thin fabric of her bra.

"Bra…off…now," she hissed, arching violently into his hand as she fought against the hand that had her arms pinned above her head.

Booth pulled the thin material off her chest and threw it away from the bed, his lips pressing gently against the hollow of her throat "Tell me what you want done Temperance."

"Kiss around my breasts," she said breathlessly "and suck on my nipples, while swirling your tongue around them."

Booth smirked and kissed down her chest, kissing up and around the mounds of her breasts, before he latched onto one of her rosy pebbled nipples, sucking gently and biting the cluster of nerves before he swirled his tongue around the irritated area to sooth the momentary pain.

She moaned loudly but Booth straightened and covered her mouth with one of his hands "Quiet," he hissed, kissing her gently before he did the same treatment to the other nipple, and kissing her passionately as she moaned loudly again.

"Keep telling me what to do boss," Booth teased, swirling his tongue around her straining nubs.

"Kiss down my stomach," she ordered "and tear off my panties."

Booth smiled and kissed down the trench in her stomach, kissing around her belly button until his lips met a lacy contrast to her creamy, soft skin. He smiled evilly and hooked his teeth into the waist band, tearing the flimsy material from her body like an animal, smiling as she shivered long after the fabric left her body.

"Answer this question for me," Booth said, kissing along the curves where her legs met her torso "Has anyone ever made you feel like this?"

Brennan shook her head silently, her hands grasping at the sheets above her head as she bit her lip harder and arched into him.

"I didn't hear that?" Booth teased, swiping his tongue over the cluster of nerves beaded at her folds.

Brennan's scream broke from her lips, and turned into a tortured shriek as she shook her head violently "No, No Booth it's only you. It will only ever be you."

"Good answer, now are you ready to give up your power, or are you going to keep up this charade?" Booth asked as he swiped her clit with his tongue again.

"What charade?" she gasped, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"The charade that you think you're still in control," Booth said with a smile, sliding up her body and kissing her deeply, her taste sliding from his tongue to hers before he pulled back and pressed his cheek to hers "I…ALWAYS…make you lose control."

She arched into him and bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming, tears appearing in her eyes as she needed an outlet for the pleasure churning in her stomach.

"Please Booth," she groaned "I can't take it anymore. I can't even think straight. Just please, please, I need you inside me."

"As you wish," Booth whispered, sliding off her to stand at the foot of her bed, sliding his boxers down to his ankles before he kneeled over her, and kissed her slowly, tantalizingly, as his engorged cock brushed against her lower stomach.

Brennan moaned into his mouth and ran her hand into his hair, keeping her casted hand wrapped around his arm as his kisses slowed to small tender kisses.

Booth's hand ran up the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder, and grabbed the hand she had curled in his hair. He brought her hand down and interlocked their fingers before he finally slid into her, her tight core, wet from waiting.

Brennan gasped, her stomach fluttering as her hurricane of pleasure was set to whirl, spinning through her body as he pumped into her slowly, her hand holding onto his tightly as his speed increased steadily.

She rained kisses along his jaw line, and nipped at the prominent bone gently as he propelled faster and faster, her moans and gasps becoming strained within her throat as she fought the urge to scream.

He felt her walls flutter, and felt her stomach clench from pleasure, the sure sighs of her orgasm. His free hand came up and brushed her dampened hair from her forehead, kissing her forehead, and then her lips lightly before he whispered "I love you Temperance, I love you so much."

His lips covered hers quickly as he knew his words would send her over the edge, her pleasured scream, muffled, from their frantic lips as she flooded around him, his speed prolonging her orgasm, and setting off his own, pouring into her everything he had until his arms started shaking and he fell close to her side.

Their hands remained interlocked as she rolled onto her side to face him, her face cast in pleasure, and exhaustion as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, her heart rate slowing, as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

She straightened her neck and kissed him gently, the one kiss dissolving into multiples until they spent many minutes just kissing and holding each other.

A small knock sounded through her room, and Booth sighed, sitting up and placing his hand on her chest gently "Stay down," he whispered "Get comfortable."

Brennan smiled and turned on her side, resting her arm under her pillow, and resting her head where her arm hid, holding the pillow to her chest as the covers fell over her body.

"Dad," Parker asked tiredly, opening the door and peering inside.

"What's wrong Parks?" Booth asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his crossed legs.

"I heard Bones screaming, is she ok?" Parker asked, not noticing Booth's hand roaming to her side.

"Yeah Parker, she was just sore from her workout earlier, and I was helping her stretch out her muscles," Booth said "You know how you get really sore after soccer practice, and it hurts a lot?"

"Yeah," Parker said "So she's ok?"

"Yeah Parker," Booth said with a smile, squeezing her hip gently "She's fine."

"Ok," Parker agreed, running his hand over his eye "I just wanted to make sure, night Daddy."

"Night Parker. I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Parker mumbled before closing the bedroom door and returning to his own bed.

Brennan giggled from beside him and snuggled deeper into her pillow, smiling as Booth laid down and wrapped his arms around her, running his hand up and down her arm while kissing her cheek gently.

"You are fine right?" Booth asked quietly, their legs tangling slowly.

Brennan laughed and nodded slowly "Oh yes, my muscles are deliciously warmed up," she said with a soft chuckle, rolling onto her back, and looking up at him with a smile.

Booth smiled down at her and rested his hand against her cheek gently, kissing her softly, before he took her left hand in his, looking at his grandmother's ring that rested beautifully on her slender finger.

"You know, we should probably start planning, at sometime," Booth whispered, running his thumb across her knuckles as he shifted the gems in the light the moon provided.

"We will," Brennan agreed "But I promise you most of the planning will be done by Angela. You know how…enthusiastic…she is towards out growing relationship."

"Yeah, well we can still plan the honeymoon," Booth said with a smile, kissing her again before he pulled back and pulled his arm away "But, we should get some sleep and make it to tomorrow."

"Mm, good idea," Brennan agreed, returning to the position she was before, while Booth threw his arm over her waist, his nose resting in her hair as they both slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Me: *groans and moves like a robot***

**Booth: What the hell is wrong with you.**

**Me: You know what shut up!**

**Booth: What I was just asking what is wrong.**

**Me: You know what's wrong, you've been making fun of me all week. Now stop.**

**Booth: But-**

**Me: ZZZZZIP**

**Booth: But-**

**Me: ZZZZZIP**

**Booth: Bu-**

**Me: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIP**

**Brennan: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Me: basketball is kicking my ass.**

**Booth: Wha-wha what??**

**Me: *hehe* I'M SO EVIL!**


	51. Semi Public Circumstances

**AN: WHOOP SMUT! CRAZY ANGELA! SCARRED CLARK! And so on and so forth...yeah you just have to read it. K, so obviously here is the next installment, I finally got something out to you guys on the eve of the Lady Blue Eagles first scrimmage with John Marshall. Monarchs are going down, Eagles are going to tear up their wings :D Wish us luck and enjoy**

* * *

To much of Brennan's distain, she had to cut Booth off for just another day before she started her two week treatment of unraveling the tightly knit seams that were Seeley Booth.

When she woke up yesterday morning, she had the sinking feeling of dread that only lifted when Parker's happy face ran into her room and started jumping up and down on her bed, yelling for the two of them to get up.

And as she slid bobby pins into one of the curled tendrils of her hair, the feeling returned full force, elevating her pulse, and bringing tears to her eyes.

Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, two pieces of hair falling against her temples as they curved to touch her face, and ascended to be pinned to her head.

She kept mascara to a minimum and took a deep breath as she adjusted the casual, long sleeved black dress.

"Bones," Booth whispered, walking behind her to rest his hands gingerly on her hips "Are you ready?"

Brennan took a deep breath and nodded scratching nervously at her cheek and biting her lip gently before she whispered "Yeah, I'm ready."

*****

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she placed the white and pink lily on Addy's coffin, the bright flower a depressing contrast to the dark brown wood that shined in the sun.

She stepped back and into Booth's arms as she watched multiple people she didn't know step to Addy's coffin and mimic her movements.

A soft smile graced her lips as Aiden moved to the coffin, shaking and crying as he placed his hand gently on the cold wood "I'm so sorry Addy. I never meant to hurt you. I love you sister. Rest in Peace."

Lacey stood away from the crowd, her arms crossed over her chest, her face cast in a mixture of sadness and relief. Her demeanor changed quickly when Aiden walked up to her. Her eyes blazed with anger, but then softened, nodding and whispering something before she wrapped her arms around Aiden and hugged him tightly. Brennan tilted her head in confusion when they pulled back and Aiden pointed to the gauze tapped over Lacey's heart.

Booth followed her line of sight and caught the tapped gauze that was revealed by Lacey's black dress, smiling when Aiden lowered his hand and Lacey nodded, giving him another quick hug before she moved towards Brennan.

"Why is her chest tapped with gauzes?" Brennan asked, looking at Booth over her shoulder only to find him smiling.

"Ask her."

"Ask who what?" Lacey asked as she walked into ear shot.

"I wanted to know why your chest is tapped with that," Brennan said, pointing to the white block that shone against Lacey's slightly tanned skin.

Lacey smiled and pulled the front of her dress down slightly and pulled the tape off one side of the gauze and pulled it back to reveal and picture tattooed into her skin.

Two hands came together, knuckles and thumbs pressed together to form a make-shift heart, one hand lighter than the other, and words stretched above and below the picture. Above the hands Addy's full name arced, with her nickname curling under the picture.

"My hand is the darker one, Addy's is the lighter," Lacey pointed out, placing the tape back onto her skin and pulled the top of her dress up.

Brennan smiled "It's beautiful."

"Aiden wants one too," Lacey said with a smile.

"So, you two make up?" Brennan asked, resting her hands gently on Booth's that were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah," Lacey said "He said he was sorry, and that he felt so guilty for doing what he did to her. And obviously, when you see a dude like Aiden crying and shaking, you know he's for real. I've never seen him cry in my life."

"How about you?" Brennan asked "Are you ok?"

Lacey nodded and glanced back to the coffin that was being lowered into the ground "Yeah," she said with a genuine smile "I'm good. I couldn't take care of her while she was alive, but at least I could when she's gone."

Brennan smiled "So, I only know three people here, who is everyone else?"

"Kids from school," Lacey said "I would call them posers, but I can tell these people actually care, driving out here instead of going somewhere else on the day off."

"Day off?" Brennan asked.

Lacey nodded "The school was dismissed today because so many people were coming here for her funeral no matter what the fucking pricks said. Half of us up and left school yesterday to get ready and start over here."

"I remember doing that in school," Booth said "One of my friends was killed by a drunk driver and a good half of the school just left and drove off."

"Well, why the hell keep people in school when most of the town is coming to her funeral?" Lacey asked "Our town is small, and everyone loved her that got to know her, as shown here," she stated seriously, sweeping her hand over the crowd walking towards their cars.

Both Booth and Brennan shrugged and Lacey just sighed and shook her head "Principals piss me off," she mumbled before she touched her temple and pointed to Brennan "I have something I want to give you."

"Wha-?" Brennan asked, confused "You don't have to give me anything."

"You'll appreciate this one," Lacey said, taking a picture out of one of the pockets on the front of her dress. She smiled at it one last time and handed it to Brennan.

"This is a picture I took one day when I spent the day with Addy. She always said it was the happiest day of her life, because she forgot about everything that was happening at home," Lacey commented as Brennan's eyes roamed over the picture of the beautiful teenager.

Black and white 'Nirvana' shirt, tight black jeans, golden field that matched her golden hair that shined in the sun. Her bright blue eyes were circled black and were squinted along with her wide bright smile that was frozen in a precious moment that made Brennan feel overwhelmed.

Brennan moved from Booth's arms and wrapped her arms around Lacey's shoulder's, whispering "Thank you," before she released the teenager and back handed a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"No, thank you, you brought her justice, and took down the two bastards along the way," Lacey said with a smile "And you put together this, I owe you, big."

"You owe me nothing," Brennan said with a smile.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, bestselling author, and modern day saint," Lacey announced with a laugh "But sadly, I must depart back to Bum Fuck Egypt."

"Egypt?" Brennan asked confused.

"It just means that her town is pretty much in the middle of nowhere," Booth explained "So people call it Bum Fuck Egypt."

"Oh," Brennan said, with a still slightly confused expression.

Lacey shook her head and smiled, walking over to one of the pedestals with cascading piles of lilies, taking the flowers and placing them on the freshly turned earth in front of Addy's tomb stone.

"And even when the young soul's body stops, and her eyes close as she welcomes death, the heart of the past lives on, beating and feeding off the memories of those who loved her," Lacey said, touching the cold marble gently before she turned, waved at Booth and Brennan, slid into her small car, and drove away.

Brennan smiled and wove at the retreating car, another tear streaking down her cheek as she glanced at the picture she had of the smiling woman in her hand.

"You," Booth whispered in her ear, his arm coming to circle her waist again "are a beautiful woman Temperance Brennan."

*****

Brennan smiled, looking down at the now framed picture of Addy, her elbows propped against her desk as she sat in her office while the others were moving through the doors and heading to work.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, knocking on the door gently "How was the ceremony?"

"It was suitable, Lacey appreciated it greatly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it," Brennan said, remembering how she forgot to call Angela yesterday, along with the others, when she decided to not come into work.

"It's alright," Angela said, moving further into her friend's office "Probably better off. I would not want to start off my day crying. Besides, I can always go visit her."

Brennan smiled and handed Angela the framed picture "Lacey gave this to me at the funeral."

Angela looked down at it and smiled "She has good taste in music."

"And she was happy," Brennan stated, her fingers coming to clasp together on her blotter "I just wish she could have been happy like that every day. She would probably still be alive if she was."

"Maybe," Angela said "But we can't change death. The only thing that we look to to make it seem less horrible is that we solved her murder, and the two bastards who took her life are dead, and can't do it again."

"They deserved to rot in jail," Brennan stated, venom stabbing at Angela's heart even though she knew Brennan wasn't directing the hatred towards her.

"We can't change death," Angela repeated, giving Brennan back the picture and squeezing her friend's shoulder "You did a wonderful thing today Brennan. You do wonderful things every day. You don't realize it, but every skeleton you identify, every murderer you help catch, you change the lives of so many people, it's just these instances when you get to experience it firsthand."

Brennan smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around her friend and sighing "Thanks Angela."

"Hm, I love you Sweetie," Angela said, before she pulled back and placed her hands on Brennan's shoulders "And we really should start discussing this wedding."

Brennan chuckled and nodded "Alright, I don't have anything to do right now, so if you have anything you would like to discuss…"

"Oh would I!" Angela squealed "You sit down and I'll be right back."

Brennan sat and smiled as her friend ran from her office, and returned quickly with an arm full of magazines that she placed on her desk.

"Ok," Angela said, poising pen over paper "I'm thinking, even though you hate traditional, that a white dress would look beautiful on you."

Brennan smiled and chuckled lightly, nodding her head "As long as it isn't huge and puffy."

"Noted," Angela said, scribbling something on the note pad and passing a magazine to Brennan.

"Page 159," Angela said "What color?"

*****

Three hours later and Angela still had Brennan on the wedding train, constantly asking what colors would look best as a table cloth and would accent the flower pieces the best.

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian and said good bye to Cam and Hodgins who were on their way out. He walked around the platform and saw his fiancée's form hunched over her desk, her head on her arms as Angela sat on the floor in front of her couch, putting hundred's of magazines back into a pile.

"What's going on here?" Booth asked, stepping behind Brennan and placing his hand comfortingly on her back.

"Ok!" Angela said excitedly, dropping the pile of magazine's on Brennan's desk and opening the first one "I say that the peach and mild coral will go great with a daffodil and daisy assortment do you agree?"

"It doesn't matter to me Angela," Booth said with a smile, his hand massaging Brennan's back gently "The only thing that matters is that I get to marry my Bones," he teased, tickling her cheek with the back of his finger.

"It's a simple answer Booth," Angela growled in a scary, angry and serious voice "Yes, or no, to the coral and peach."

"Yes?" Booth answered, leaning away from Angela slowly and pressing into Brennan's side.

"Thank you," Angela said, closing the magazine and placing it on her pile, before lifting it in her arms and walking away.

"That…was scary," Booth muttered, smiling when Brennan finally rose and looked up at him.

"You are so damn lucky," Brennan growled, resting her head against his side "Three hours of that, was what I had to endure."

"Did you play the 'marriage is an archaic ritual and I'm only doing this for Booth' cards?" Booth asked with a smile, his hand rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Yes, multiple times, but Angela apparently found both statements shit filled and continued plowing through the magazines," Brennan stated.

Booth chuckled, placing his hand gently on her head "Hey Bones."

"Hm?" Brennan asked, looking up at him.

"Hi," he said with a stupid smile, that Brennan found annoyingly contagious.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, looking up at him with what looked to him as adoration and just plain happiness.

"I don't think I've told you this today," Booth said, running his finger along her cheek "But you look so beautiful today, even if it was for a horrible occasion."

Brennan groaned and shook her head "I don't want to think about the funeral anymore," she stated "I would rather endure Angela's torture then think about that funeral some more."

"It wasn't torture Sweetie!" Angela screamed on her way out "It was important business!"

"It was torture! Now, good bye Angela!" Brennan screamed from her office, smiling as Angela waved and walked through the automatic doors.

Brennan sighed and sat back, rubbing her eyes gently, before opening them again to find Booth staring down at her. "What?" she asked softly, smiling as he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently from her chair.

"I have not gotten my 'oh Booth I've been away from you for so long and miss you so much' kiss yet," Booth said with a smile, wrapping his arm around her back slowly.

"Oh? And what evidence is there that I was so in anguish when you weren't here?" Brennan asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers gently across the nape of his neck.

"I'm pretty sure that when you were sitting in here, being tortured by Angela's endless questions, you were silently begging me to come to your rescue. I bet you kept looking out of your office to see if I was on my way to come save you," Booth fantasized, swaying back and forth lightly as he spoke, his eyes drifting to the ceiling from time to time to emphasize his musings.

"Oh yes," Brennan said with a nod of her head "My prince."

"So you admit it!"

"I admit nothing," Brennan said with a smile.

"Come on!" Booth whined "Just give me this one. Just this once!"

Brennan sighed "Fine," she murmured.

"Now say it!"

"Say what?" Brennan asked, leaning away from him.

"That I've been gone for so long and you've missed me soo much!"

"You realize that's counterproductive?" Brennan asked.

"How so?"

"Well, if you make me say that, then I'll only give you a little peck at most, but if you just let me kiss you how I want, you have a better chance of getting a whole lot more."

"Mm, good point, fine, you don't have to say it, just kiss me," Booth ordered, his free hand he didn't have wrapped around her back, catching himself as she fervently pushed her lips to his, and turned him to press against her desk.

Her tongue eased apart his lips and collided with his, curling and wrestling passionately, before the wild fire dimmed to a soft warming flame, and their tongues lazily explored each other's mouths.

"Mmm," Booth moaned as Brennan pulled back and kissed his lips gently, before retracting enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm a person of choices," Brennan said with a smile.

"At that you are," Booth agreed, leaning forward and capturing her lips for another brief, but passionate kiss.

"And I'm going to purpose a choice now. As for my…treatments…to loosen you up, I'm obviously not going to start in a crowded park. I've got to build you up, because, I can't have you uncomfortable while making love, it gets you distracted. So we can either start here, or, we can find somewhere else."

"Somewhere else doesn't count as-"

"No closets, I have another time for them," Brennan said with a smile.

"Hmm," Booth hummed, thinking about his options when Brennan spoke up again.

"Think about your choices within your choices," Brennan said with a smile "Choose here and you have me faster. Choose somewhere else; you don't know how long I'll make you wait while I think of where I want to go."

Booth growled and turned, picking Brennan up and setting her on her desk, his hips pressing deliciously into her core as his lips bruised hers, his kisses trailing across her cheek, jaw, and neck, until he stopped to whisper in her ear "You may be a woman of choices, but you never give me much choice do you?"

Brennan chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his rock hard erection into her heated and soaking core again, sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear as she returned a soft mewling sound and an evil chuckle "That's the point Seeley."

His hips pressed forward at her mewling, his hands sure to leave imprints in her desk. "Don't do that," he hissed.

"Don't do what?" Brennan purred, her long, slender fingers dancing across his neck, another kittenish mewl breaking from her lips as his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

"That," he growled "Don't do that?"

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"If you keep that shit up, this is going to be over with a lot sooner than either of us would like," Booth growled.

"Or we could compromise, and make it fast instead of fucking around," Brennan growled, whimpering when he jerked forward again at her word choice.

"You're going to kill me," he whispered, kissing along her jaw line as her hands dipped between them and pulled down his zipper.

"You're going to die a happy man," Brennan countered, gripping him gently through his boxers and tugging softly, allowing her neck to act as his silencer.

Booth groaned into her neck and grasped her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of her desk forcefully "I sure as hell will," he growled, flicking the button of his pants and pushing them and his boxers down enough to release his cock into her hand.

"This angle is perfect to passer bys to get a wonderful view," Brennan stated, smiling as he stiffened and glanced to his side.

"Bones," he groaned.

"That is the whole point of this Booth," Brennan stated, stroking his penis gently "The whole point is to ignore the people around you, and focus on what you want."

Booth smiled deviously, his hips pushing into her hands in time with her strokes.

"And what is it you want Booth?" Brennan ventured.

Booth stepped forward and pushed her legs apart, pushing the bottom of her dress up, and pushing two of his fingers into her as he nibbled on her collar bone "To make you come apart so hard, that every time you look at this desk, you're dripping wet."

Brennan moaned and thrust her hips hard against his fingers, the pressure against her core hardly being relieved as she stroked Booth's erection harder and faster.

"Damnit Booth," she hissed, her head falling back as he nibbled his trail up the front of her throat, and down the expanse of her chest.

"You're the teacher Bones," Booth murmured against her skin, his teeth grazing her porcelain skin before his tongue passed over it to sooth the momentary pain.

"Mm," she moaned "Booth please."

"Please what?" Booth asked, gasping when she tugged on his erection and brought it centimeters from her heated and wet core. He brought his fingers from inside her and brought them to his lips, his eyes closing as he sucked them into his mouth and her taste flooded his tongue.

"Delicious," he muttered, before he surprised her and thrust his hips forward, and plunging into her to his hilt.

Brennan's groan was loud and rang out, her voice raw as it echoed through her office and her hands death gripped the edge of her desk. His erection pulled slowly from her body and another raw groan floated from her throat, her eyes closing tightly as she fought the pleasurable dizziness she always experienced with him.

"Faster Booth," she ordered breathlessly, her knuckles white against her flushed skin "Harder."

His hands gripped her hips tight and he increased his speed slowly, the tension in her stomach bringing her on the verge of screaming.

His speed crescendoed slowly, but every time he sunk into her to the hilt, stabbing her G-spot gently, put not hard enough to break her instantly.

Her high pitched moans told him he was reaching the speed she wanted, and soon he was pistoning in and out of her, slamming himself into the back of her, as sweat beaded across their skin.

"Booth," she moaned, licking the sweet sweat from his neck as he pushed into her hard and fast "Close," she murmured incoherently into his neck, kissing every inch of skin she could reach effectively.

One hand strayed from her hip and trailed up and down her thigh, massaging her inner thigh lightly before he dipped down and flicked her swollen, sensitive nub, holding her body close to him and kissing her gently as she screamed into his mouth and shook in his arms.

He thrust into her, extending her orgasm, and giving into his own, shooting into her forcefully, as he drained his love, energy and seed into her.

Their bodies sagged together, dissipated, as they shared small, gentle kisses that warmed their bodies with affection.

Booth pulled back, pulled down the skirt of her dress and pulled his pants up, buttoning and zipping the now not-so-crisp grey trousers before placing his cocky belt buckle back in place.

"So?" Brennan asked, crossing her ankles and leaning forward from the edge of her desk "How's it feel?"

Booth leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth quickly, before he pulled back and readjusted his jacket "How does what feel? Though semi-public, no one is here."

"Think again," Brennan whispered, nodding her head slightly towards her door, where Clark stood, shaking his head and walking away.

"I wonder how much he saw," Booth stated with a smile.

Brennan shrugged a shoulder "Who cares?"

"He might, depending on what he saw he might not be able to look at you the same way again," Booth stated with a hearty laugh that shook through her heart.

"I never really care what my grad students think of me," Brennan stated simply, edging off her desk and moving to the mirror. Sure her cheeks were flushed, but her hair was still perfect, despite being slightly dampened.

"Wow, for a change you didn't mess up my hair," Brennan stated simply as she reached for her coat and slid it over her shoulders.

"Because it's pretty, I like it styled like that," Booth said, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips as his fingers twirled a curled tendril.

Brennan smiled and kissed the inside of his wrist gently "Come on, let's go home."

"Can we pick up something on the way home?" Booth asked "I'm hungry."

Brennan nodded and grabbed her purse, locking her office as she ushered Booth out into the dimming lab "Yes, and since you were such a wonderful…performer…under some sort of pressure, you can choose the food."

"Chinese?" Booth asked, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Fine with me," Brennan said with a smile.

The couple stopped when they found Clark pacing outside the Jeffersonian, his hands on his head as he chanted "Just the belt buckle…it was just the belt buckle."

"Uh…you ok there Clark?" Booth asked, moving so that his arm wrapped around Brennan's shoulders.

Clark jumped back and pointed a finger to Booth "It was just the belt buckle," he muttered, before he gave them an almost disgusted, but slightly insane eye, and left for his car.

"I'm guessing he only saw your belt buckle," Brennan said simply, both of them starting to laugh hysterically as Clark peeled out of the parking lot and sped onto the street.

* * *

**Me: Booth can I make a retarded cloan of you?**

**Booth: *laughs* Bitch Booth!**

**Me: Hellz yeah! I wish he was here sooner, he would have been a real trip in your mind fuck hallucinations.**

**Booth: Yeah, I would probably be in an insane asylum is Bitch Stewie was my hallucination instead of just plain Stewie.**

**Me: Probably...but you would have more fun.**

**Brennan: What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: Family guy...Can I make a cloan out of you Brennan? Call it Bitch Brennan?**

**Brennan: I told you two to stop watching that show.**

**Me: *Cartman voice* But MOOOM!**


	52. The Best Damn Distraction

**AN: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Like, some of you have seen, (or not) I finished my chapter for my story I'm doing with Brennanite (The Things We Hide) and I promised, or well, I supposed just said, that I would most likely finish this chapter today if I buckled down, and guess what I did? I BUCKLED DOWN! WHOOOOP! And here we go! Day 2 of our Public Love Fests xD Hehehe, gotta love the dirty Booth and Brennan or as my lovely co writer, Brennanite47 says "BLOW-JOB TIME IN THE BUREAU! ANTHROPOLOGISTS GONE WILD!" xD LMFAO**

March 6, 2010: Wow, reading that author's note I feel like a FAIIILUUUREEE! XD But Hey, I'm up at 12:12 (:D) revising these chapters for you guys so you can understand what the hell I'm saying. If I can work hard, I bet I can knock off all of these chapters, and probably post 1 or 2 new chapters. I'm slowly working up people!

* * *

"Mmm," Booth groaned, stretching his arms over his head before falling onto the bed, his head landing in Brennan's lap gently. "I'm so glad this week is almost over," he murmured, his eyes closing lazily as her fingers ran through his wet hair.

"Why?" Brennan asked, her eyes still lowered to the words printed in the book resting in her hand.

"Relaxation Bones," Booth said with a smile, turning his head and placing a light kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"We'll still have stuff we need to do this weekend Booth," Brennan said with a smile, closing her book and placing it on her bed side table.

"Mm, but the stuff of which you speak of is the stuff that I will never get tired of," Booth said with a sly smile, kissing her fingertips when they passed over his lips.

"You can't know that," Brennan stated simply, her fingers resting on his freshly shaven cheek.

Booth smiled and pulled himself up. He leaned forward on his hip and placed his hands on either side of her waist, hovering over her slightly as he whispered to her in a husky tone.

"I admit you don't always know what the future has in store, but sometimes you do. Temperance you're it for me," he whispered, pulling her left hand up into his, and turning the back of her hand towards her "You are the only woman I proposed to with this ring, because I know that you are the rest of my life. Rebecca wasn't offered this ring, and no one else will be offered this ring by my hand. I'll never be sick of you, of _any_ part of you," he stressed, smiling evilly as he brought her knuckles to his lips.

"What about-" Brennan began, but gasped when his finger came and pressed against her lips.

"No," he whispered "Whatever happens between us, I will always love you, I will always want you, and I will always need you. Got it?"

"I suppose," Brennan answered "but only because I'm too tired to continue this argument."

"Smart woman," Booth said with a smile, kissing her forehead gently and sliding under the covers as she adjusted herself and rolled onto her shoulder, turning her bed side lamp off, and gasping when she turned over and came nose to nose with Booth.

"I have a dark quality that women find scary but insanely sexy at the same time," Booth said with a smile that Brennan easily outlined in the dark.

"You're such a philistine," Brennan whispered challengingly.

"Well, you are…a really big word for smug," Booth countered, smiling when she chuckled softly into the darkness.

"What billingsgate," Brennan said dramatically.

"What the hell is that?" Booth asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Brennan said with a smile, turning on her side and snuggling into her pillow.

"What if I said you are the most beautiful woman in the world, who is by far smarter than I, and shows it in very modest ways?" Booth asked, leaning his head on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear.

"Then I would say you were a sycophant," Brennan said with a smile.

"God you hurt my head," Booth muttered, rolling onto his back and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Delve in the torture that is lucubration," Brennan said with a smile, giggling when he groaned, leaned over, kissed her shoulder, muttered good night, and rolled back onto his side.

*****

'Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me, please,' Booth chanted to himself as he resisted the urge to slam his head against the nearest sharp object. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes, ignoring the fact that the piles of finished files far surpassed the pile of unfinished files.

Maybe it was God's way of smiting him for having sex with his gorgeous and incredibly captivating fiancée in their work environment, or maybe life just hated him to the point that the second he walked through the FBI doors, Cullen attacked him and told him to get to work ASAP.

Speaking of his gorgeous and captivating fiancée, Booth hadn't seen her, or talked to her since that morning, being too swamped with work to notice that the clock said '2:03,' in the afternoon, and that said woman on his mind was striding down the hall and into his office.

She smiled gently and closed his office door, walking over to him, and sitting in his lap, kissing him gently before resting her head on his shoulder "Busy today?" she asked quietly.

Booth smiled, wrapping his arms tight around her as he nodded and rubbed his temple gently "Yeah, I got ransacked the second I stepped into this place," he said "I'm sorry, I meant to come pick you up for lunch, but I lost track of time."

"I realized that when I looked up and it was a little past 1:30," Brennan said gently, laughing quietly, as she straightened and shifted her position so she was straddling his waist. "I noticed, this morning, that you seemed tenser, than normal," she whispered, kissing under his ear gently "You miss our early morning love making sessions don't you?"

Booth groaned, and ran his fingers into her soft auburn hair "Hell yes," he grunted "Making love to you the moment I wake up made my day perfect, no matter what happened."

"But now you wake up with the anticipation of when I'm going to show up and give you what you want," Brennan teased, running her fingers over the crotch of his pants gently.

Booth's eyes widened in realization and he shook his head "Not here," he whispered, "Not now."

"Why not?" Brennan asked quietly, ducking her head and flicking her tongue against his neck gently, before she sucked his skin in for a gentle kiss that she knew drove him crazy.

And sure enough his head fell back and he released an uninhibited moan, snapping his head back up quickly and wrapping his hands around her face, pulling her back so he could look her in the eyes "Because I don't think it's a good idea."

"You never do," Brennan pointed out with a grin, bringing her hands up and holding his wrists, removing his hands from her face so she could lean forward and press her lips to his.

"Mmm," he muttered against her lips, his mouth opening slightly to hers as she pressed his hands back and the chair reclined backwards. He stopped her, and righted the chair, his hand held in front of her chest "Bones," he warned "It was different in your office, at night, when most people were gone," he said, emphasizing 'most.' "But right now, it's like a bee hive. Everyone is here, and everyone is trying to knock out the rest of the work they have so they can buzz on home."

Brennan sighed and stood up, walking over to the door and pulling down the blinds, blocking the view from outside. "Any better?" she asked, walking back over to him and leaning against the edge of his desk, pulling her towards him and resting her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Not unless someone walks in," Booth said, his fingers nervously tapping at her hips.

Brennan smiled evilly "Now, that," she said, "Can be easily evaded, because what I plan on doing," she said, pushing him back and sinking to her knees "Can be hidden."

"Oh god Bones," Booth said, unable to describe his feeling, finding himself caught between surprise and incredible arousal.

"Ssh," she whispered, resting her head on her arms, crossed over his legs "Just, work on your paperwork, and I, will take care of you," she said, sitting back on her heels under his desk, and pulling him closer to her, reaching up and unzipping his pants, pulling out his engorged erection, and rubbing her thumb in circles over the head.

Booth gasped, his hips jerking forward, his hand shooting out and grabbing the ball he squeezed when he was stressed, clenching it hard in his hand as he fought moaning in pleasure as her lips gently pressed against the slightly moistened slit.

"Paperwork," Brennan whispered gently, running her fingers down his leg, as she kissed down his shaft, her tongue flicking against the straining skin, while a smile stretched across her face, his tensing muscles an obvious sign of denied pleasure.

"Booth!" a voice boomed, followed by a knock at the door.

"Oh dammit," Booth groaned, moaning softly as Brennan took an inch of him into her mouth.

Brennan ran her fingers down his leg again, telling him to focus on something else, and he took the hint. He opened a file, and squeezed the squishy ball repeatedly as he tried concentrating on the words in front of him.

"Come in," he called, his voice cracking as Brennan's tongue swirled around his penis.

Director Hacker opened the door and peered his head in, and Booth couldn't help but smile, amused, considering his current situation. He knew the poor bastard had a crush on his Bones, but seeing as how he was the one with her gorgeous mouth on his cock, he couldn't help but find the situation funny.

"Agent Booth," Hacker said, walking in almost timidly "Have you finished the files Cullen and I gave you?"

Booth squeezed the toy hard as he fought jerking forward when she took all of him in her mouth, and slowly brought her mouth down his erection. "Uh, some of them," he stuttered, his amused feeling before, dissolving into a pure pleasured lust.

"Which one are you working on now?" Hacker ventured.

"Harrison," Booth said simply, biting his lip as he slowly wrote his name in the space needed, making sure he kept his hand steady as Brennan sucked him slowly in and out of her mouth, her hand working a soft circular motion at his base.

"How many more do you have?" Hacker asked quietly.

"I'm not sure Sir," Booth answered, knowing that Hacker thought he was squeezing the toy because he was irritated. 'Quite the contrary,' Booth thought, a smug smile hinting at his lips.

Her mouth worked quicker, her nails scraping gently against his base as her hand fell to his thigh, and her fingers massaged the muscled trench behind his knee, doubling the pleasure and making his cock twitch.

"Ok," Hacker said, clapping his hands together and pointing to the files he assumed where finished "I will take those from you if you like."

Booth nodded, biting his lip and handing them to his boss, as he felt his orgasm building, his only thoughts being to get Hacker the hell out of his office.

Hacker nodded, muttering "Yeah," and tapping the folders against his hand as he moved towards the door, but against Booth's relief, turned around and pointed the files at Booth.

"I'm sure you already know this, but you will be representing the FBI liaison at the Jeffersonian Ball next week," Hacker said, his voice desperately trying to be demanding.

"I know," Booth grunted "Bones already asked me to go."

"Right," Hacker muttered, his hand falling as the corner of his lips curled in a 'goodbye,' smile and he left Booth's office.

Booth sighed and pushed away from his desk, his hands threading in Brennan's hair and propelling her forward, her eyes devilishly tinted as she met his gaze, and scraped her teeth gently up his cock, throwing Booth head first over the edge, as his hips jerked and his arm rose to cover his mouth as he muffled his loud moan and he poured himself into Brennan's mouth.

She smiled and drank him dry, licking her lips and kissing his softening penis before she situated his pants and made him presentable, resting her hands on his hips as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"God I love you," he muttered, cupping her neck as his tongue curled in her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue.

She smiled "I know," she said simply, pulling away to look at her watch "Well, I should be getting back to work."

Booth sighed and pouted gently "But I don't want you to go."

Brennan laughed and rested her hand lovingly on the back of his neck "I have skeletons I need to identify, and you have paperwork to finish."

Booth grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting out his lip further.

Brennan laughed and leaned forward, kissing him slowly and passionately, her kiss leaving him stunned, and smiling.

"I love you," she said gently, kissing him again quickly before she straightened and headed for the door "Call me, when you're on your way to get me."

Booth chuckled and nodded "Ok, I love you," he said again, smiling as she pulled his blinds up and wove, before retreating down the hallway.

Booth's eyes fell back down to his paperwork, his pen bouncing between his fingers, as Booth found his thoughts traveling to his favorite anthropologist often, smirking at the thought that the woman was still a distraction to him.

'The best damn distraction if I do say so myself,' Booth thought to himself, as he glanced up and looked at the pictures of her on his desk, the smile on his face permanent for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Me: HEY BOOTH!?**

**Booth: Huh?**

**Me: Have you noticed, that one of the first cases you worked with Brennan, you were getting naked with her?**

**Booth: *now paying attention* What?**

**Me: When you worked that fallout shelter case, and you had to drop pants for that shot, man you guys weren't even working together for long and you two were getting naked.**

**Booth: O.O...Whoa. You're right.**

**Me: *holds heart in fake love drunk ness* It was meant from the start *fake tears***

**Brennan: *evil glare* I hate these conversations, you two act ages far under your own.**

**Me: *smile* So, Brennan, tell me what you think about this new nuerological discovery.**

**Brennan: *lights up* Finding the link between protein transport and mouse spinal chord development? It's an amazing step forward, to preventing and or correcting spinal defects.**


	53. Interrogation Has A Whole New Meaning

**AN: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe I DID IT! I FINALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER! Basketball season is OVER, and now writing season is just beginning. I finally went to my aunt's for a Bones weekend, and I am currently watching Season 4, and as I expected I finished a new chapter. But you know what's even better, I have ideas for a part of the next chapter. The Sex part, I dunno, but cute and funny BB moments I have covered. **

**Which also means, HAND OVER THE PUBLIC SEX IDEAS PEOPLE! FOR REAL!**

**I want to thank Brennanite for giving me this one, xD I found it very amusing, and I'm sure you guys will too. :D**

* * *

Booth grumbled as his alarm sounded and he was forced to open his eyes. He slammed his hand, harder than usual, on the poor piece of plastic, and the sound seemed to echo from the bed side table. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, slouching and resting his face in his hands, groaning in disapproval as the usual early morning fatigue slapped him hard in the face.

The bed creaked gently, and her hands pressed into his shoulders, her 'magic knuckles' kneading gently into his tensed muscles as her smooth lips pressed against the nape of his neck. He groaned again, this time not in disapproval, as he straightened and his hands fisted the sheets under them.

"Isn't it a little early to start teasing me?" he asked, his voice husky with arousal, as he tried not to focus on her bare chest pressing against his back.

Her hands roamed over his shoulders and she rose on her knees, draping her arms around his neck and leaning forward to place gentle lingering kisses against his stubble covered cheeks.

"Who said anything about teasing?" she asked quietly, her hushed voice making his erection even more pronounced.

"You did," Booth assured, not knowing exactly why he was arguing with her.

"Mmm, there is one thing that you need to remember when I'm doing a project with you," Brennan said, her hair tickling his chest as she rested her chin on his muscles shoulder "If I make the rules," she started, her arms remaining around his neck as he turned and faced her "I make the exceptions."

Booth laughed and shook his head, that siren smile of hers got him every time, and he couldn't help but smile and she laughed and tightened her arms around his neck, her mouth clashing with his, as he pressed her down against their array of pillows, and her legs came to circle his waist.

*****

Angela smiled and slid to Brennan's side as she finally decided to come into the Jeffersonian. "Ah, the after sex glow," she said with a smile, laughing as Brennan quickly looked at her, and then started laughing. "But what I don't understand is, I thought you banned Booth from the bedroom romp."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan stated simply "But he had the same concern."

"Well, obviously the concern didn't matter," Angela said "Unless you guys caught the loop hole in the situation and he fucked you against the wall or something."

"Not this time," Brennan said with a smile, walking into her office, and sitting her laptop case on her desk. "I told him that if I make the rules, I can make exceptions, and that was enough for him."

"Well yeah," Angela said, placing her hand out and taking her friend's coat, placing it on the coat stand and grabbing her blue lab coat "You can tell the epiphanal moment for you two. One second you say his name and he bites your head off, the next he's as calm as a stoner, but without the cookies."

"What is it with you and stoned guys cookies?" Brennan asked, taking her lab coat and sliding it easily onto her shoulders.

"Oh sweetie, if only you could be in that world, every food substance tastes amazing," Angela said, in awe.

"I was in that world, with you, on methamphetamine, and now that I look back on it, I felt like I would imagine people of average intelligence feel all the time, like when I was put on pain medication for my various injuries throughout my time," Brennan ranted on, bringing her hands under her hair and pulling it out of her collar.

"Well I guess that's how it feels for geniuses, but when you have normal intelligence, the trip is always fun," Angela said, "Ah, the memories of high school."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, pulling her hair up and walking out to the platform, a skeleton already set out for her, Daisy Wick placing the bones gently on the stainless steel table.

"Cam!" Angela yelled from behind Brennan, running up the platform steps before her best friend "Don't stoned guys have good cookies?"

"Mm, hell yes," Cam said, her voice holding its usual professionalism, which made Brennan laugh just a little bit harder.

*****

"So why exactly are we letting Sweets conduct this interrogation?" Brennan asked, following after Booth into the back room.

'_Because I can't concentrate worth shit when you're wearing that skirt,'_ he hissed in his mind, his eyes roaming over her again as she was turned, his eyes rising to the heavens when she turned and his eyes immediately fell to her breasts.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, a small smirk quirking at her lips.

"We're letting Sweets do this because the suspect has problems with cops," Booth huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest and staring straight forward, trying not to concentrate on his partner's seductress form.

Brennan smiled and puffed her chest out proud, smiling at his obvious arousal to her, and biting her lip as his whole body was tense and mechanic while he turned on the sound system, and waited for Sweets to come in.

Sweets opened the door and pressed the hearing system into his ear, looking to the one way mirror quickly before sitting in front of the suspect, his body relaxed, as his greasy hair fell around his shoulders and his boots where perched on the table.

"Who are you?" the man asked quickly, his face smug as his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm Dr. Lance Sweets, I'm a psychologist for the FBI," Sweets introduced, sitting down and clasping his hands together in front of him.

"I don't need to be hassled by no kid shrink," he growled, downing the water in front of him easily.

"I'm not here to hassle you, I'm just here to ask you a few questions. Like, what did you think about Rebecca Hinerman?" Sweets asked, mocking his form and leaning back casually.

"I thought that she was a beautiful woman, she was sweet, and caring, and she shouldn't have died the way she did," the suspect choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

"That's interesting…" Sweets trailed off "It seems-"

Booth's back straightened when the sound feed was cut off, and his hand reached out to toy with the sound board in front of them, but a tender hand curled around his wrist, and he gasped when he found himself pushed against the door, with her body pressed into him.

"Bones, what are you-"

"You know, I was scared," she whispered huskily "That if we made love when we woke up, your lust for me would have been satiated for the day," speaking as her fingers resting on his thigh and ran up the soft material of his pants, until her fingers climbed over the prominent bulge in his crotch "But I see I was wrong."

"Babe, you know it would be impossible for me to not want you," he growled, his head falling back as he groaned and pressed into her hand.

She smiled slyly and moved her hand away, far enough so that he couldn't press himself into her, her teeth coming to bite her lip as he growled. "You know, I'm proud of you," she whispered, stepping forward so that her body was pressed flush to his, and her lips moved against his ear.

"And why is that?" he asked huskily, his hands released from her grasp, and relocating to her lower back.

"You seem quite comfortable with our...plans…for today," she whispered, her fingers running over his shoulders and chest, her hands coming to press into his side, rolling seductively up his chest to slide his jacket down his arms.

"Well, it is a one way mirror," he murmured, pulling her closer and descending his lips to the pulse at her neck.

Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, and her head moved to the side slightly, giving him better access to her neck, as pleasure heated her veins and her nails ran along the nape of his neck, her lips moving, and her voice coming out quietly. "You can still see them though."

He smiled devilishly, and bit gently into her neck, smiling as her nails dug deeper into his skin and a soft whimper left her lips, his arms tightening around her back and lifting her off her heels before turning her so that her back was pressed firmly to the door. "I won't be looking at them; I have a much more beautiful sight right in front of me."

She purred softly with a smile and ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against the crescents left in his neck "I very much like your thinking Agent Booth," she whispered huskily into his ear, her tongue darting out to lick the shell, her mind whirling, and her heart pressed hard against her chest, as something much more pleasurable pressed into her throbbing core.

"And I very much like you, Dr. Brennan," he said with a sly smirk, matching her tone and closing his eyes, holding her to him and pressing harder into her hips, a smile on her lips as she moaned softly into his ear, and her breath came in out pants.

His hands ran up her smooth legs, and her skirt bunched against his wrists, smiling as his lips ran across her color bone, and her porcelain skin tinted a soft pink from arousal. His smile widening as his lips ran down the strip of skin revealed by her shirt and her chest fluttered against his lips.

Her teeth chewed her lip hard as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt, his hands running over her full breasts and pulling her small bra down far enough for him to place a gentle kiss on her straining nipples, his hands clamping on her hips as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ssh kitten," he teased with a smile "People can hear us on the other side of this door."

"Well than shut me up," she hissed seductively, her hands resting on his cheeks lovingly, "And hurry, Sweets is almost done."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips, as his fingers hooked in her panties, and pulled them down her legs, slipping them away from her completely and letting them drop to the floor as her hands worked to undo his belt and slide his pants down, with his boxers.

He pulled her away from the door a fraction, holding her tight to his chest and kissing her deeply before pushing his hips forward and easily sliding into her, stretching her around him and swallowing her harsh gasp.

"Ooh," she murmured against his lips, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders and burying her face deep in his neck.

He held her and propelled into her, first slowly, then quicker, his arm tight around her legs as he gently sucked on her neck and ran his fingers through her hair, cradling her in his arms as his hips moved faster and faster and her face pressed further into his neck, muffling her moans as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Oh my gorgeous angel," he whispered against her hair, panting into her ear "You drive me crazy," he growled, shoving her back against the door, and holding her hips as he propelled hard into her, covering her mouth with his lips as her mouth opened to scream in ecstasy, and her walls fluttered around him as he felt her near her breaking point.

"Come on baby," he growled against her lips "Come for me."

She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around him tightly, screaming into his neck as her legs tightened around him and she broke in his arms, her body going limp as he breathed into her hair and propelled his hips forward one last time, exploding inside her and leaning hard against the door to keep himself from falling to the ground.

She smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly, looking up and seeing Sweets move towards the door "Shit," she growled with a smile, laughing and gently pushing him away "Hurry, get dressed," she ordered.

He laughed and quickly straightened his tie, pulled up his pants, and tucked his shirt in, sliding his jacket over his shoulders and using the monitors as a mirror, pushing down his 'sex hair' and checking Brennan as Sweets exited the interrogation room.

Brennan pulled her hair up quickly and unlocked the door, looking down and seeing her panties on the floor, cursing and grabbing them quickly, shoving them into Booth's jacket pocket quickly.

"What the-?" he asked, before looking up at Sweets.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked, his hands stretched out questioningly.

"Well-," Brennan started, looking up at Booth, biting her lip gently.

"We trust your judgment Sweets," he said, looking at Brennan and walking forward, clapping Sweets over the shoulder before striding down the hallway, with Brennan at his side.

"But, guys, what a-," he stuttered, dazed and confused as their fleeting figures disappeared.

* * *

**Me: God I haven't written one of these for a while.**

**Booth: Yeah you're failing at your job.**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT! SHUT UP! YOU HAVEN'T DONE YOUR JOB FOR OVER A MONTH!**

**Booth: You havan't done yours for almost 3.**

**Me: -.- fuck you man, fuck you!**


	54. Thread By Thread

**An: Yes to staying up past midnight on a school night (day now) to write this long ass chapter! Yayyyyy god I'm tired :D. But I didn't really know what I wanted to do this chapter, and I got A LOT of suggestions from A LOT of people telling me to have them make love in limbo. Hehe as if you people knew I couldn't resist. And with this chapter I really took my time...as you can tell by the word count...and I truly love it. It makes me smile :D**

**AND YOU GUYS WILL SEE THAT IN THIS CHAPTAAA Brennan buys her wedding dress. If my description doesn't help enough (I suck at describing clothes, especially dresses) here is the link, you just need to remember to take the spaces out :D**

**http:// i317. photobucket . com /albums /mm387 /CassieWinslowFan /wedding_dress_2_ by_azreheal .jpg**

**I love you guys, and I'm so appreciative that you guys have kept up with this story through my blocks and ultimate flows...god that sounds wrong. But I couldn't ask for better readers than you guys (yes even the lurkers I love) So I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

"You know," Booth said, a fox like smile on his lips "I think you forgot something back during…the interrogation," he whispered huskily, twirling her panties around his finger.

Brennan's eyes went wide and she stood up quickly, crossing over to him and stealing the garment from his hands, crossing her arms and hiding it as she looked up at him, trying hard to look angered, but failing miserably. "Don't swing things like that around here Booth," she scolded; her smile wide despite her words.

"Oh please," he whispered, rolling his eyes "No one is here, no one is ever here past 5 o'clock."

"Yes that's because that's when their work day ends…usually," Brennan explained, her voice rational and not receiving the point.

Booth rolled his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips "Hello Bones, how was your day today?"

She bit her lip gently and smiled, her shoulders relaxing slightly "Very productive actually," she went off, her excitement bringing a wide smile to his face. "I was able to fully catalogue and identify a limbo skeleton, and I just finished the paperwork, but I have another 2 that need done by next week."

"Wow, you're boss doesn't want you to live does he?"

"Technically I don't have a boss, and my goals are personally set, I'm only required to identify and catalogue 1 to 3 skeletons a month," Brennan explained, tilting her head slightly.

Booth's eyes widened and he shook his head "Wow, you really don't want yourself to live do you?"

"There is nothing wrong with being an overachiever," she argued; a determined smile on her lips.

"That's what you were in school weren't you?" Booth asked, crossing his arms and leaning back, his eyes running over her "You were the overachiever, the one who always got straight A's and seemed to know what the teacher taught before they started teaching it?"

"Of course," she dismissed easily, grabbing a file of hers, and walking from her office.

Booth followed after her and strode by her side, turning with her down the hall and walking through the door that led to the classrooms of the Jeffersonian, a soft chuckle leaving his throat.

"What?" she asked quietly, glancing at him from corner of her eye.

"I want to know how many kids are hot for you when you're teaching about, the human anatomy," he said, stepping into the room she usually taught her first year anthropology students.

Brennan laughed and leaned over, opening a cabinet and grabbing another file before passing him and leaving the class room "It's not like I lecture them on sex, penises and vaginas Booth," she said, smiling as he choked softly "I teach about bones, the really hard ones."

"You are so not helping yourself with that one," Booth chuckled, shaking his head and whining when she slapped him with her files.

"You're a pervert."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are," she assured, turning down another hall and walking up the steps quickly.

"Well next time don't say things that you don't mean to be sexual, but are sexual, when I'm asking about a sexual matter," Booth explained, smiling at the glare she shot him over her shoulder.

"I like Booth the prude better than Booth the pervert," she explained, slipping the files into a slot before turning and heading downstairs again.

"I'm not a pervert!"

*****

They smiled at each other in the dark, their fingers intertwined as their calming breaths filled the air.

"What?" she whispered softly, laughing gently, and running her thumb over the back of his hand.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her knuckles gently before leaning forward to kiss her forehead tenderly. "And I find it hard not to look at you."

She blushed, but the darkness that enveloped them, kept him from seeing "Why do you insist on making me feel this amazing?"

"Why do you insist on objecting it?"

"Because good things go wrong," she whispered softly, but seriously "It's a natural way of life, you have a good thing for so long before it goes sour."

"There are acceptations to every rule Bones," Booth assured, kissing her knuckles again.

"How are you so sure?"

"Brain and heart Bones, because we're brain and heart."

"I don't know what that means."

"You think too much," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead again. "You insist on being rational, but Bones, there are always unaccounted factors that change the way of life. _'It is always wise to look ahead, but difficult to look further than you can see'_."

"Winston Churchill," she whispered, smiling and leaning forward to meet his lips with her own.

"Good job Bones, now get some sleep."

She nodded and rolled to her side, smiling as he spooned her and wrapped his arms tight around her, kissing her neck lovingly as he once again interlaced their fingers.

"Good night Temperance," he whispered, kissing her ear "I love you."

She smiled and kissed his temple lightly, snuggling against him and brushing her thumbs continuously against his skin. "Good night Booth," she returned smiling and kissing his hands as she whispered "I love you too," and then soon after, fell asleep.

*****

"Brennan!" Angela screamed, running into her office, panting, her purse on her arm.

"What is it Angela?" Brennan asked, slightly unnerved at her friend's hurried demeanor.

"We've gotta go! Now!" Angela screamed, shutting Brennan's laptop, and grabbing her best friend's arm.

"What? No," she retaliated, trying to keep her lab coat on, but Angela succeeded in tearing it away from her.

"Yes, work can wait. Cam's on board. We've gotta go!"

"Go where?" Brennan asked, gasping gently as Angela grabbed her hand and pulling her from the Jeffersonian, bringing her to Angela's car and sitting her in the passenger's seat.

"Ange!"

"Wedding dress sale on 4th street," Angela growled, pushing her car into drive and flooring on the gas. "One day, half off."

"Wait, Angela," she said "I wanted Booth there when I chose my wedding dress."

"Sorry Sweetie, no time, and its all the more fun to leave him hanging, gives him another thing to look forward too during the ceremony," Angela explained, slowing at a red light "Besides, it's always fun to see his jaw drop when you start walking down the aisle."

"So I'm guessing you never showed Hodgins your wedding dress when you two almost got married?" Brennan inquired with a smile.

"I didn't tell him anything," Angela said with a smile "He just got a man in a black suit, a black car, and an address to the church."

*****

"Mm, Sweetie, this is beautiful," Angela said, looking at her friend in the floor length white dress, the top strapless and fitting to her figure perfectly, fabric wrapped just below the corset top and tying in the back, falling to span out behind her.

"I concur," Brennan whispered, her hands resting on her stomach and running over the ridges in the corset material "I find I like this one the best."

"Good because this is perfect," Angela said, stepping up behind her friend and taking two strips of her hair and pulling it behind her head "I can pull your hair back like this, and I can use the silver and diamond floral clip I got you from China to hold it back. Curl the rest of your hair and you'll look amazing."

"Do you think Booth will like it?" She whispered, biting her lip gently.

"He'll love it," Ange whispered, resting her hands on her best friend's shoulders and squeezing gently, turning her around and hugging her "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Brennan smiled and a small tear slid from her eye, but she caught it before Angela noticed "Thanks Ange," she murmured "For everything."

Angela smiled and pulled back "Oh Sweetie this is only a small token of my appreciation for you two finally getting together."

Brennan laughed and checked her watch "So, how about we buy this and head back to the lab."

"Oh no, we have one more dress to buy."

*****

"Bones!" Booth called, leaning on the platform, obviously bored before his fiancée showed up "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Booth," Brennan apologized "Angela drug me out against my will."

"I apologize Booth," Angela said, resting her hand on Brennan's shoulder "I had to drag her out for a wedding dress sale, and though she wanted you there, I'm leading her down the path of mystery."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around Brennan, kissing her cheek lovingly "It's alright," he said, hugging her tighter "Besides, I kinda like surprises."

"Oh, you'll love the dress; it's so gorgeous on her."

"Anything looks gorgeous on my Bones," Booth prided.

"Aww," Angela murmured while Brennan turned to him and rose an eye brow "YOUR Bones?"

"Yes," Booth nodded, speaking practically "No one else can call you Bones, so therefore you are my Bones."

"Just go with it Sweetie," Angela said, touching her friend's elbow "Go to lunch with your stud, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Booth asked.

"The Jeffersonian Banquet that you are being forced to go to," Brennan answered, smiling and bringing his arms around to her stomach for a moment.

"Ah yes, and I'm assuming Ange made you get a new dress for that shindig as well?"

"I'm not exactly sure if I know the meaning of 'shindig' but yes, she made me get two dresses today," she nodded, walking forward and moving to his side, leaning into his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Am I allowed to see THAT dress?" Booth ventured.

"No, but I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised," Brennan answered, smiling and looking up at him.

He smiled and shook his head, kissing her forehead and opening the door of the SUV for her and helping her inside.

When he got in the car he smiled when she leaned over and pressed her lips to his passionately, her hands resting on his cheeks and keeping them together. "Hey honey," she whispered against his lips, smiling and laughing as he rested his hand in her hair and kissed her again, growling against her lips.

"You don't want to eat right away do you?"

"Absolutely not."

*****

Booth smiled and entered Brennan's closet, looking around and jumping when she came up behind him, completely naked, and taped his shoulder.

"It's not in there Booth," she said, leaning forward, grabbing another dress shirt, and walking back into her bedroom, grabbing her ruined shirt and giving it to Booth. "Since you so nicely tore this shirt apart, would you like to keep it?"

"Why would I keep it?" Booth asked, raising an eye brow.

"You can use it to clean your guns."

"Ah," Booth nodded, taking the material between his hands and smiling "Thanks babe."

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes "You did it on purpose didn't you?" she muttered, pulling her panties over her legs and strapping her bra behind her back.

"Of course not, I couldn't be so malicious," Booth said, resting his hand on his chest and acting offended, smiling as she slapped him with his boxers.

They slowly got dressed, and redid themselves for work, before leaving her apartment and going to the diner. They grabbed something to eat on the go, and returned to Brennan's office, eating together before saying good bye and kissing each other multiple times before Booth reluctantly left his love's presence and drove back to the Hoover, while Brennan descended into limbo.

*****

It was almost 10 at night when Booth finally rolled into the Jeffersonian, looking in Brennan's office and raising an eye brow when he didn't see her. He moved towards the large double doors that led downstairs and he opened them easily, walking down the steps and leaning against the rail "Bones?" he called out.

"Back here!" she called out; a skeleton laid out before her on one of the autopsy tables near the back of limbo.

Booth moved forward and smiled "Marco!"

A shiver ran down her back as she recounted the memories of her brother yelling 'Marco' outside her class room window, and she smiled wide, turning around and whispering "Polo," when he walked up to her and kissed her forehead gently.

His hands ran up and down her back as he looked at the skeleton in front of them "How far have you gotten with this one?" he asked, trying to peer at her chart, but it was turned away.

"I've catalogued all bones and determined sex, age, height, and ancestry, I'm working on bone trauma now," she said, smiling teasingly and reaching out, grabbing his tie between her fingers and sliding them down the soft silk teasingly "How about I…test you, and see how much you know," she whispered, her voice husky and dangerous in Booth's ears.

Booth shivered, and bit his lip, coughing and straightening his back, adjusting his belt and nodding towards the skeleton "You…you want me to…uh, find the injuries…on the bones."

"That's right Booth," she whispered, running her fingers lightly over his shoulder "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine," she murmured, finishing with a brush of her fingers against the nape of his neck.

Booth's eyes crossed slightly and he pulled the hem of his pants away from his hips again, nodding towards the neck, but standing rigid "I can see cut marks on the…neck…bones."

"Correct, between the 3rd and 4th cervical vertebra," Brennan nodded, taking the two bones between her fingers and showing them to Booth "Observations?"

"It's smooth," he stated, smiling and nodding to the chipped edge of bone "Just, clean slice," he muttered, moving his hand down through the air like an axe.

"So you concur that the weapon that made this was some sort of sword or axe?"

"Yeah," Booth nodded, his eyes brightening as she laughed gently and placed the bones back in alignment.

"Do you have any scenario's concerning the information I've gathered?" she asked, handing the clipboard over to him, her finger running seductively across his shoulders like she knew he enjoyed.

He shivered and bit his lip "Nu-no," he muttered, shivering as her fingers dipped below his collar to play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

"This skeleton," she whispered, her body pressing against him, her breasts threatening to spill from her shirt "Dated back to the time that Genghis Khan, a fearful Mongol Ruler, started his empire. He was ruthless, and killed full cities of people, including women," she finished, nodding towards the skeleton. "With her mongoloid bone structure, brittle bones, and bone trauma, I find it safe to conclude that this woman was a victim of Genghis Khan's army during the expansion of his empire."

"Great," Booth nodded, forcing his eyes to meet hers and not stare down her shirt "So…are we…uh…done?"

"Not quite," Brennan whispered, pressing Booth back against the edge of the limbo shelves, her hands resting on his cheeks as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, running her hands down his chest to rest on his thighs. "You're an amazing student Booth, but I think there might be…a few more things I need to teach you."

Booth smiled, his head spinning as he held her head and kissed her deeper, his fingers running into her hair and pulling her hair band out of her hair, smiling wider as the brown locks fell around his hands "Well, Bones, believe it or not," he muttered, spinning her so she was against the metal cabinet, his hands resting on her ribs and massaging his thumbs up and down the middle of her stomach, along the edge of her ribs, her breathing becoming labored and her eyes closing instantly "I've paid attention all this time."

She shivered, his hands massaging against a spot near the middle of her stomach that made her nerves spark, her hands coming to clutch his wrists tightly. "Well…" she whispered, biting her lip and moaning softly "Why don't you…show me, what all you've learned."

"I plan too," Booth whispered, his lips grazing ever so gently against the spot behind her ear, before sucking on it gentle and placing a kiss on the sensitive skin, smiling as her chest heaved and her nails dug into the fabric covering his wrist.

"Booth," she whispered softly, her back being pressed fully against the cold metal as his lips brushed against the lobe of her ear, and his teeth moved against her jaw line.

Booth pulled her towards him, and slid her lab coat over her shoulders, taking the blue fabric, and placing it on the end of the autopsy table, before returning to her and kissing up to her chin, while his hands returned to her ribs and kept massaging the spot in the middle of her stomach.

Her chin rose to the ceiling and he nibbled and kissed down her throat, smiling as he latched onto the skin against the bump of her clavicle near her throat and she released a throaty moan that made her whole body shake.

He chuckled against her skin, and his hands ran up her body, his hands traveling over her breasts lightly until he reached the first button of her shirt, and parted it from its hold.

She smiled and laughed gently, her hands running from his wrists to his elbows and back again as his lips moved to the other side of her neck, and he slid his fingers down the front of her shirt, parting all the buttons slowly, so that the fabric hung limp and a small strip of skin was revealed to him.

He kissed her ear lobe, and grinned at her shiver, before he pulled back and placed his lips on hers, his fingers barely touching her skin as he ran them down her stomach, her body jerking forward, as she shivered violently and gasped into his mouth, her hands gripping his elbows hard. "What are you doing to me?"

"Taking you apart Bones," he whispered, kissing her lips softly "Taking you apart thread by thread."

She didn't understand how her panties were soaked, and sticking to her skin while she was still fully clothed and the only thing that was completely removed from her body was her lab coat.

But he quickly changed that, when he pulled her dress shirt from her arms, folding the soft material and resting it over her lab coat smiling and leaning down to kiss the sensitive spots of her stomach once, before straightening to kiss her lips, and hold her shivering body.

He knew she wasn't cold, and that she was shivering because she was so overrun with pleasure, his face coming to rest gently against her neck as his fingers ran down her spine, her body arching into his as quakes of desire and lust followed in his wake.

Her arms moved to circle around his neck, and she brought her hands against his neck, pushing him back so that her mouth could assault his, her need for some sort of pent up release overwhelming as she pressed her lips to his with such force it made Booth stumble backwards slightly, before pressing his hands against the metal on either side of her head, and using his body to press her back against the cabinet, his erection pressing against her lower stomach.

She whimpered softly and her arms tightened around him, fighting his tongue with hers.

He smiled and slid his fingers along the hem of her jeans, pulling them away from her body, and undoing the button, kissing down her chest and stomach until he sat on his knees and pulled the tight, dark denim away from her perfect ivory legs.

He pressed kisses to her upper thigh, his eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of her sex, strong and intoxicating.

She leaned on his shoulders and lifted her legs up, allowing him to remove her shoes and jeans and leaving her standing there in front of him in nothing but a bra and panties.

He smiled and stood for a second, folding her jeans and setting them on top of her shirt, resting her shoes near the wheels of the autopsy table, before sinking to his knees again, and trailing his lips down her skin, his fingers running down the back of her legs, and dipping to the curve of her knee, bringing the joint to buckle, and her arms to shoot to his shoulders for support.

He gently placed a kiss to her knee, and they relaxed easily, his hands resting on her sides and holding her up for a second, before trailing his hands to her hips, holding her and kissing down her leg, before moving to the other and kissing up the mile stretch of perfection, his hands parting her legs slightly and pressing his lips to her warmed inner thighs.

She gasped, and moaned loudly, her hands grasping the edge of the cabinet and shaking, screaming out and covering her mouth with her hand as he kissed her moistened clit through the soaked lace material.

"Booth," she moaned, pressing further into the metal to try and keep her skin cool "We're going to get caught."

"Oh, look who the worried one is now," he whispered, spreading her legs further and placing another gentle kiss right over her heated sex, another strong moan leaving his partner's lips.

"I am worried," she muttered "Since you aren't even inside me and you already have me screaming."

"That's the point Bones," Booth whispered, pressing his tongue against her underwear and pressing it into her sex, slightly tasting her on his tongue as he ran it to her clit and sucked the small bead of pleasure into his mouth, his hands holding her hips tightly as she shook and cried out again.

"Just relax sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing the dip in her hips, her body relaxing into his hands "I'll make sure everything is okay."

"Booth," she moaned softly, her hands resting in his hair as his fingers moved the material away and he slid his tongue over her warm, soft, glistening inner skin, her taste overwhelming as she bucked into his mouth and her hands tightened in his hair.

"I-I can't take this Booth," she whispered, panting and moaning with every single miniscule movement of his tongue.

"That's okay Bones," he whispered against her sex, his arms wrapping around her thighs and running his hands over her bottom to rest on her lower back. "I didn't plan for you to break just once."

With that he plunged his tongue deep inside her, holding her tight to him as she arched and slammed against his mouth, lapping at her from the inside, before pulling out and scraping his teeth against her clit, her whole body jerking as she screamed and broke against his mouth, her legs shaking, thankful that Booth was there to keep her from falling to the floor.

But when Booth stood, he immediately lifted her into the air, wrapping his arms around her waist gently and sliding his hands up her back as she leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder, panting and holding onto him for dear life, her skin cool, but sweaty against his.

"Booth," she whispered against his neck, kissing the muscles there gently, not noticing that he had unhooked her bra and slid it away from her body. He rested the article over her other clothes, and slid his hands up her stomach before brushing his fingers over her coital strained nipples.

She gasped in a pained pleasure, her insides already stirring as his hands cupped her breasts and palmed them gently.

He kissed along her neck, gentle and slow, bringing her back from the abyss and readying her for the next trek, her chest pressing hard against his as she panted, and ground her hips against his erection, pressing hard into her core as his hands rubbed over her breasts.

She was already ready, and soaked; her breasts the most sensitive part of her body, and the quickest to bring her close to a climax, but Booth knew that, and that's why he saved his treatment for her breasts for last.

Her fingers dove between them, tearing his belt buckle away and pushing his suit pants down enough so that when she pressed his boxers down his erection spilled into her hands, and she moaned softly, stroking him in time with the movement of his hands against her breasts.

He moaned into her neck and arched into her hands, shaking his head gently and squeezing her breasts harder "Bones," he growled, leaning down to kiss the incline of the masses in his hand "I can't handle this much longer."

"Oh Booth," she whispered, removing her hands from him and bringing them to settle just above his hips "I can't either, please."

He pulled in a deep breath against her skin, his hands shakily coming to rest against the sides of her neck, pulling back enough to kiss her deeply, before aligning himself with her and pushing himself into her, sliding into her so easily that it drove them both crazy.

Her moan was loud and bounced against the walls, and she was sure she had alerted security by now, but by the way Booth's hands rested gently on her neck while his hips slammed hard into hers, she had no worries. She couldn't last much longer, and she knew he couldn't either, his cock already twitching inside her, threatening to explode.

He was fast and hard, and Brennan's eyes remained closed, absolutely sure she wouldn't be able to see straight, her lips moving with his until she gasped, and his lips moved from hers to press against the taut nub stretching towards him from her breast, a scream again leaving her lips, as she instantly broke and flooded around him.

He smiled and pumped into her two more times before exploding inside her, his lips moving from her breast to her lips again, soft kisses peppering her bruised lips as he held her tightly to him and gently placed her feet on the ground.

He rested his forehead against hers, holding her as she still shook in his arms, her legs wobbling and refusing to strengthen.

"You have to get dressed," Booth whispered, pulling his boxers and pants up, before reaching behind him and grabbing her bra and panties, helping her into them, before he helped her into the rest of her clothes and slid her lab coat over her shoulders, her arms raising weakly to pull her hair back in a pony tail.

He kissed her softly before he heard footsteps shooting down the stairs and whispered "Act natural," before he moved her to stand next to the autopsy table.

"Dr. Brennan?" one of the guards asked, gun trained, but lowered to the floor "Is everything alright? I heard screaming?"

Brennan turned, opening her eyes fully and trying hard not to act like she hadn't had two of the hardest orgasms of her life minutes ago "There wasn't any screaming," Brennan insisted "Just Booth being a jerk," she said, taking off the latex gloves that she just slipped on and slapping his chest with them.

Booth smiled and shook his head "God forbid, I didn't know that if I poked your side you would scream bloody murder."

"Yes," she whispered, throwing her gloves away "You did know that."

The guard smiled and shook his head, putting his gun away and nodding to Booth "Well I'm sorry," he whispered "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just, thought something was going on down here."

"Nope, nothing at all," Booth ensured, smiling and saluting the security officer as he walked away and disappeared back into the lab, Booth's arms automatically wrapping around Brennan as she leaned back and panted, reaching up and rubbing her eyes.

She laughed softly against his chest and shook her head "Oh Booth," she muttered, "I'm ready to go home."

"Come on Bones," Booth whispered, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her from limbo "Let's go."

*****

It almost made his heart break when he looked over to her and she was fast asleep in the car, his hand reaching over to brush against her cheek.

He got out of the car, and walked to her side, unbuckling her seat belt and bringing her into his arms, her voice groggy as she mumbled something before wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

But he simply laughed, and kissed the shell of her ear, carrying her inside her apartment, and kicking his shoes off at the door. He walked back down the dark hallway, and pulled the blankets back, resting her sleeping form on her side of the bed, and stripping her down to nothing, before pulling the blankets over her shoulders and running his fingers through her hair.

He leaned down and kissed her temple, his thumb brushing against the skin of her cheek lovingly as he watched her sleep.

"Good night my love," Booth whispered, kissing her softly on the lips, before stripping down and crawling into bed beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her, and setting his hand on her ribs, rubbing across the spot that he always knew drove her crazy.

* * *

**Me: *slaps Booth as he tries to touch the link* NO LINKY LINKY FOR BOOTH!**

**Booth: *frowny face* Awww, why not?**

**Me: Because I write the story and you are just my mere mortals under my control *laughs evilly and taps the pads of my fingers together***

**Booth: You realize that I usually have a free, and opened mind during these last tidbits, because you can't help but incorporate yourself into me.**

**Me: *glares* Damn you...**

**Booth: Awww *frowny face***

**Me: Ok I'm sorry *huggles him, but looks off to nothingness and laughs manically***

***cough hack cough cough hack***

**Booth: You good?**

**Me: *clears throat* Eh yup.**


	55. The First Official Mark

**An: My time line is totally off, maybe to you! But in my mind...I can do what I want xD Haha**

**I was really depressed, I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter :( Where is everyone? Does no one love me anymore? *sniffle sniffle***

* * *

It was a little past 10 when Brennan's eyes fluttered open, and a smile graced her mouth, hard panes of muscle resting before her eyes, rising and falling slowly, his soft snores floating through the air.

Her fingers touched his skin and she kissed his neck gently, standing up quietly, and slipping one of his old band shirts over her head, walking into the kitchen and starting their morning coffee.

She opened her apartment door and grabbed the newspaper sitting in front of her, opening it and spreading it out on the table, and biting her nail gently, as she read through the news, thankful that nothing alerted her towards a possible new case.

She heard his snores start to slow, and she smiled, standing up and pouring coffee for the both of them and walking back into her room, setting his cup beside him and clasping hers between her hands, sipping gently, before resting the mug on her bedside table and crawling onto the bed.

His breathing was becoming normal, and she placed her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him, and smiling as he woke up and laughed. "Why, hello," he murmured, his hand reaching out to run down her side.

"Good morning," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently, smiling and brushing her fingers over his cheek.

He reached up and brushed half of her hair behind her ear, kissing her softly, and running the back of his fingers softly over her skin "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," she answered "I'm a very glad that today is Saturday."

Booth smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her nose teasingly "I'm smart like that."

"You're very smart in multiple different sections of knowledge Booth," she whispered softly, gently smiling while continuously brushing her fingers against the stubble growing from his cheeks.

"Thanks Bones," Booth whispered, his chest warming at her admission, and he leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips again, his fingers running through her hair as she rested on his chest and they kissed for the longest time, tongues softly touching their partner, and curling, but never wrestling viciously.

Booth chuckled gently and pulled away from her enough to mutter "Yum, coffee flavored Bones."

She laughed and rested her head against his chest, her eyes closing as he ran his fingers through her hair, and she smiled, running her fingers down his chest slowly "Want to jump in the shower before breakfast?"

He smiled and tilted his head to look up at her, nodding and kissing her softly "That sounds wonderful Bones," he whispered, sitting up and holding her in his arms, standing up and planting his lips to hers, carrying her into the bathroom and shutting the door.

*****

"Alrighty boys!" Angela said, standing in front of the TV with her hands on her hips "I know you three love this show, but it's time for you guys to head over to Booth's place so you can get dressed."

"But Angie!" Hodgins whined, looking between the TV and Angela "You love this show too!"

"Yes I do, but I'm sure we all know that the girls look prettier with Hammerstein Beer, but the banquet is in 2 hours, and girls need time…lots of it."

Sweets, Hodgins and Booth looked at each other mischievously and laughed, all bursting into song at the same time as the kids started singing the jingle "The girls look prettier with Hammerstein Beer! You like what you see, and you like what you hear. Have a cold frosty mug and pull her near, the girls look prettier, the girls look prettier, the girls look prettier with Hammerstein Beer!"

Cam and Angela laughed loudly, but Brennan just curiously rose an eye brow and shook her head "I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it Bones," Booth said "I have every season of Two and a Half Men on DVD, I'll catch you up."

She smiled and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and biting the side of her lip gently "I'd like that," she whispered softly, looking to Angela and blushing gently.

"Aww you two are too cute," Angela whined, her eyes glazing over in all seriousness "But right now, I see three men sitting in front of me who need to kindly leave the TV and go put tuxes on."

They sighed and stood, mumbling and while Hodgins and Sweets moved towards the door, Booth walked to Brennan and kissed her gently on the lips, hugging her momentarily before pulling back and kissing her forehead "See you at the party?"

"It's a date," she answered quietly, leaning up to kiss him again "I love you."

Booth smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her lovingly again and running his thumb over her cheek "I love you Bones."

"Okay you two!" Cam stepped in "No matter how cute you two are together, I need a minimum of an hour and 45 minutes to get beautiful, and I don't leave until I look beautiful."

Booth drew in breath between his teeth and looked to Hodgins and Sweets, waiting for him at the door. "She's got a point there," he shrugged, leaning down and kissing Brennan again "Go get beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead before stepping back "Though, that shouldn't be hard, since you three are the most beautiful women in the world."

Angela smiled and stepped forward, hitting Booth's cheeks gently with her hands "Good boy Boothy, now that's enough stalling," she said, pushing him towards the door "We appreciate the comment, but we'll see you in a couple hours, bye bye!"

Hodgins smiled and nodded to Booth "Smooth dude, you get props for that one."

While Brennan stood, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the door, wondering why she was…sad…that Booth was gone, her phone ringing in her pocket, and sending her hand digging into the tight fabric against her leg.

She opened her phone and found a text message from Booth, opening it and immediately smiling.

'_I miss you :)'_

She laughed and texted back _'I agree, that in the short period I'm not in your company…I feel a sense of loneliness'_, seeing his eye roll in her mind, and placing her phone back in her pocket as she disappeared into her bedroom with Cam and Angela, their dresses laid out on her bed, and their makeup ready for use in her bathroom.

*****

Brennan's fingers ran over the curls on her shoulder, smiling gently and biting her lip. Her hair was pulled back and swept to the side, soft curls falling in waves over her left shoulder.

Her eyes were highlighted with light blue and gentle green eye shadow, brushed very lightly over her eyes and slightly curling to her lower lid. Blue eye liner followed the line of her eye shadow and made her eyes pop further.

"Sweetie?" Angela called "You ready to put your dress on?"

"Yeah Ange," Brennan said, stepping into her bedroom and pulling the zipper of the dress cover down, stripping her shirt and jeans away and stepping into her dress, allowing Angela to pull the zipper up before she stepped in front of the mirror.

Her dress was strapless, and fit her every curve, the material Caribbean blue, with green specks all throughout the skirt. A large cut ran up the side and stopped at her mid thigh, her mile long ivory leg in view against the gentle colors.

"Mm," Angela said with a smile, pulling up the front of her red, spaghetti strap dress "You can really pull off blue."

*****

Booth was breathless the second he saw her, and he was sure multiple other men were, but he felt pride and happiness floating against his throat when she looked at him and smiled, walking over to him, and grabbing his outstretched hand, laughing and spinning as he brought her hand over her head.

"Very nice," Booth nodded, his free arm coming to wrap around her waist and bring her to his chest, his lips moving against her ear "Very _very_ nice."

She shivered and smiled "I'm glad you approve," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his ear gently, their memories from last night still fresh on their minds.

Booth brushed his fingers over her shoulder gently as she pulled away and they smiled at each other, looking around at the others mingling while the orchestra played softly in the corner. "So, do you have to go around and do your Queen Bee thing?"

Brennan raised an eye brow and gave him a questioning look, "You mean talk to the others?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah," she muttered; a soft smile on her lips "But, it's my job."

"Oh the sacrifices," he whispered dramatically, smiling and grabbing her hand as she slapped his chest, his lips descending to press against her knuckles.

"Come with me," Brennan whispered, smiling and brushing her fingers against his lips softly "I'm sure you'll find some…colorful."

"And you don't want a million men hitting on you…?"

"That too," she agreed, smiling and moving closer to him, her chest pressing deliciously into his, her hand bringing his arm around her back "Besides, I've found that I've grown fond of your assertive alpha male tendencies."

Booth nodded and leaned down to press his lips to hers "Ok," he agreed, smiling and walking with her as she walked to a group of older men, his arm wrapping around her waist, and smiling, introducing himself to the others and shaking their hand, listening to their talk about advances in science, and getting into a conversation of his own with them about his war stories.

They moved together through multiple groups of people, his arm never leaving her waist, and a death glare hardly leaving his gaze at the drooling looks of the younger men in association with the Jeffersonian.

Eventually, when they were done talking to everyone, Booth pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her temple "Would you like to dance Bones?"

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently, turning towards him and holding his hands tightly "I'd love to."

He chuckled and led her towards the dance floor, his arm locking around her back and his other hand interlacing with hers, his lips brushing against her ear as he moved with her over the dance floor, and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight," he whispered, his hand on her back rubbing against the bare skin offered by the cut in the dress.

She blushed gently and ran her hand down his chest, resting over the beating pulse of his heart "Thank you Booth," she whispered softly, butterflies somehow fluttering in her stomach at his quiet confession.

"Though like I said before, you're always beautiful."

"Oh not always," she immediately corrected "You know how I toss and turn when I sleep, and you've seen the aftermath," she finished, pointing towards her hair, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Bones, even when you have the most extreme case of bed head, you're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"You're on a role with the compliments tonight aren't you?" she asked softly, with a smile, frowning as she saw Cam move towards them and tap Booth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to break this up," she said immediately "But God has summoned us to adorn in all his glory."

Brennan tilted her head and Cam nodded over to the head of the Jeffersonian "Oh, you meant…God, ha, I got it now," she said, looking to Booth and frowning "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bones," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek "Now, don't leave God waiting. He might smite you."

She laughed and moved forward with Cam, turning when Booth called her name.

"Just, don't actually call him God Bones."

She smiled and nodded "Thanks Booth," she said, semi sarcastic, before disappearing into a crowd of people, and Booth moved out of the banquet hall and made his way down into the lab.

*****

When the speeches were over with, everyone went back to talking with others and dancing to the music, but as Brennan moved away from the stage, a specific pair of chocolate brown eyes, failed to grab her attention.

She moved by a door and gasped as the door opened and she was pulled inside, Booth smiling at her as her worried eyes relaxed.

"Booth what are you doing?"

"Come with me," was all he said, smiling and pulling her down the steps and into the lab, picking her up into his arms and walking her into her office.

She gasped as she looked upon her office, falling from his arms slowly and looking at the candles dotted all across the room, a large grey blanket resting in front of her couch with a large pile of pillows resting along the edges.

"Look familiar?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind and placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Booth," she whispered, her fingers unconsciously coming to the necklace he gave her back in California, resting on her chest "This is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this."

"Well, everyone got their fair share of you, and I wanted some time with you to myself," he murmured with a smile, kissing her shoulder again and again "Even though I don't get bonus points for redoing something I've already done before."

"No," she whispered, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck "You get bonus points for this," she finished, laughing and smiling, kissing him softly, but deeply, loosing herself quickly, and finding her back pressing into the blanket on the floor.

His hands ran down her side and slid the zipper down, helping her out of the beautiful blue dress and throwing it on her couch, kissing down her chest and stomach until he placed a kiss on her beaded clit through her panties, and gasped as her nails dug into his shoulder and she arched into his mouth.

He smiled devilishly and allowed her to remove his bow tie and shed him of his shirt and jacket, running her fingers over his tanned muscles and kissing his shoulder and chest.

His hands slid over her skin and as she arched to press her lips across his shoulder, he slid his hands behind her back, and removed her bra, running his hands over the soft fleshy mounds peaked towards him, her soft gasp of arousal making his head swim.

Her lips met his and his hands continued running over her breasts, her shaking hands sloppily working to rid him of his belt and belt buckle, pushing his pants down and throwing them over her head.

In a heated passionate frenzy they tore the rest of their clothing from each other, throwing them away in different directions before Brennan's legs came to curl around his waist, whimpering softly as his swollen erection pressed into her heated center.

"Booth," she whispered, gasping for air and digging her nails into his back "I have something to tell you."

His lips descended down her chest and he sucked a peaked nipple in his mouth, holding her hips tightly as she gasped and bucked into him "What is it Bones?"

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered, smiling as he looked up at her with surprised eyes, laughing gently.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did," she answered, laughing and kissing him deeply, gasping as their position sent him to slid into her an inch and a gentle groan filled the air.

He pressed himself fully into her and moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking in time with the thrust of his hips, holding her hips tighter as he moved faster, and the coil of desire wound tighter and tighter.

Moans and whimpers filled the air, but soon became desperate cries and almost screams.

He felt her hands tighten so hard around his arms he thought she would shatter his bones, and he moved his head so he could flick his tongue against the neglected nipple he failed to give attention to, her voice coming out in a sheer cry and she arched hard into him.

He moved faster and faster, flicking his tongue in time against her nipple and moving his hand between them, his thumb massaging her clit, sending her sprawling violently under him before she broke and flooded around him, screaming into his neck and scraping her teeth against his skin.

Her heated juices and fluttering walls made him twitch, and he slammed hard into her multiple times before shooting into her, warming her inner stomach bringing him to fall against her, shakily coming up on his elbows before rolling to his back and bringing her head under his chin and cradling her in his arms.

She sighed happily and brought her leg over one of his, resting her hand on his chest and running her fingers over the heated, still fluttering muscle, her eyes closing dangerously as his fingers ran through her hair and lulled her to sleep.

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead as her soft breathing brushed against his chest, her back rising and falling slowly as she slept in his arms.

He let her sleep for about a half an hour before he kissed her forehead and shook her shoulder gently "Bones," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair again.

"Mmm?" she whispered, still asleep, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Sweetheart we have to get up and get dressed," he said, moving back and forth and laughing at her growl.

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be at a party."

She shot upright and ran her fingers through her hair "Yes, we are," she muttered, reaching up and pulling her panties and bra on.

Booth laughed and rested his hand on her stomach, stilling her, and bringing her to sit down beside him. "Relax, we'll be okay."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, holding him as he brought her closer to his side. "I'm sorry we had to go to this on our anniversary instead of staying home and having the night to ourselves."

Booth laughed and shook his head "This worked perfectly," he assured, running his fingers over her arms "I made love to you in a candlelit setting like when we were back in California. No matter where we were, or what we did Bones, I'd be happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

She smiled and rested her hand on his cheek, turning his head and pressing her lips to his "I love you," she whispered softly "And I can't believe it's already been a year."

"Me either," Booth said in awe, smiling and kissing her nose "One of many."

She nodded and scrunched her nose, laughing gently, biting her lip and sighing happily "Should we get dressed now?" she asked, nodding towards the clock on her wall. "People will start leaving by now and Angela might get paranoid."

"Eh, good point."

*****

"Where have you guys been?" Angela asked, noticing the slightly sexed up hair on both of their parts.

"Booth had to show me something in the lab," Brennan explained with a smile, holding his hand as he wrapped it around her waist and let it settle on her stomach.

"Oh did he now?" Angela asked, smiling deviously.

"Yes he did, but it seems as if the banquet is clearing out, and we're going to head on home," Brennan said, bringing his other hand to rest on her stomach as well.

Angela chuckled and shook her head, reaching up and brushing Brennan's hair to the side "Alright sweetie."

Brennan smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear and blushing gently "We'll see you on Monday Ange."

"Alright, have fun this weekend you two."

Booth chuckled and led Brennan to his car, helping her inside and kissing her neck lovingly before moving to the driver's side and starting the engine.

They rode home in compatible silence, gentle smiles on their lips as they watched the world move around them quickly.

"Bones, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Rebecca has to leave town for a week, and I'll get to have Parker until next Sunday. If he's up to it, will you mind if he stays in the guest room? If not, or if he's not up to it we can stay in my apartment, it's no big deal."

She laughed gently and reached over, settling her hand on his thigh gently "If Parker is comfortable with staying in my apartment, I would love for him to stay."

Booth smiled and let a hand fall to hers on his leg and brought her hand to his lips "You really like Parker don't you?" he asked, looking at her as they stopped at a red light.

"Yeah," she whispered, a smile growing on her lips "I really do."

*****

When they arrived home they removed their clothes and settled into a heated bath, a single wine glass shared between the two as she was cradled in his lap and they passed the glass between each other for almost an hour.

They slid wash clothes over each other and when they finished they just sat with each other, cuddling until Brennan found herself close to sleep in his arms again.

"I think I have a tired Bonsie bear that needs some sleepy time," Booth teased, laughing and helping her to her feet as he pulled the plug in her bathtub.

She groaned and allowed him to wrap a towel around her and lifting her from the bathtub, groaning and rubbing her eyes tiredly "I'm not a child Booth."

"I know you aren't Bones," Booth whispered, running his towel through his hair before tossing it in the hamper with her own, bringing her into his arms and lying her in bed, throwing the covers over her head and laughing as she grumbled and shoved them down to her waist.

"Why must you always annoy me when I'm tired?" she murmured, bringing her pillow to her chest and curling up comfortably.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nibbled on her shoulder, laughing as she reached behind her and slapped his side "Oh Bones, it's because I love you much."

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, trying to push him off of her but he kept his arms wrapped tight around her.

"He still isn't a zombie," Booth whispered, kissing her ear over and over again.

She smiled and laughed, shaking her head and turning into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest "How are you so hyperactive?"

"Because I'm just relaxed and happy around you Bones, but I'm sorry, you're right, it's midnight, go to sleep."

She smiled as he placed a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arms tighter around her "Thank you," she mumbled, her words hardly coherent before she finally fell asleep, and dreamed of that breathtaking candlelit night back in California.

* * *

**Me: *watches commentary with Two Bodies In The Lab* **

**David: Whoa...what up with the jaw there? Dropping. You make jaws drop baby.**

**Emily: *laughs***

**David: Did you see that?**

**Emily: Yeah**

**David: *sighs* Look how beautiful you are.**

**Emily: Pff *laughs and snorts***

**David: You're simply gorgeous**

**Emily: What do you want David?**

**David: Nothing.**

**Emily: Why are you trying to butter me up?**

**Me: **

**Brennan: What are you doing?**

**Me: *Looks at Brennan and shakes her head* I'm not even going there.**


	56. A Simple Sunday

**An: Ah this chapter is pointless....but I don't care XD Hahahahahahahah muahahah muahaha my head hurts :( and WVU lost...Duke blows :*(**

* * *

"Daddy!" Parker yelled happily, as he ran into his father's arms and Booth scooped him up easily.

"Thank you for this Seeley," Rebecca, said, touching Booth's arm and brushing her fingers through Parker's hair, kissing his forehead gently "Be good for your dad okay?"

"I will," Parker promised, waving as Rebecca left and got into the cab.

"So, bud," Booth said, ruffling his son's curls before resting him in the back of the SUV "How's school been?"

"It's been awesome now that Dr. Bones got me into science," Parker said happily "I always found it boring, but with Dr. Bones, now I love it."

"I'm sure Bones will be happy to hear that," he said, looking at his son in the rear view mirror and smiling.

"Are we staying at her place again?" Parker asked, smiling and straightening in excitement.

"Yes we are, if it's okay with you."

"It's always awesome with me," the little Booth agreed "As long as you two don't kiss."

"Well, then just don't look," Booth teased, winking at his son and laughing at the little boy's disgusted tone.

*****

"Dr. Bones!" Parker screamed, running through the house and into Brennan's bedroom.

"Parker! Don't go in there without permission."

"It's alright Booth," Brennan said, walking out with Parker in her arms "I was just finishing getting ready is all."

"Bones can we go see the dead people?" he asked, flashing a charm smile identical to his fathers'.

"It's our day off Bud," Booth said, walking forward and ruffling his son's hair.

"That's true, but tomorrow, I'll be happy to pick you up after school and take you back to the lab with me. You can even be my assistant," Brennan suggested, smiling as the charm smile grew to one of pure elation.

"Sweet!" Parker exclaimed, squirming from Brennan's arm and smiling up at his father "I'll get to be Bones' assistant daddy!"

"Yeah," Booth growled, somewhat skeptical "I'm not sure that's a good idea Parker."

"Booth," Brennan said, "He isn't traumatized by human remains, he has an interest in science, it's not a bad thing, he's not going to end up some sort of delusional child killer."

Booth hummed and Parker looked up, flashing his charm smile "Please daddy."

Booth shook his head and smiled looking to Brennan whose eyes were wide and gentle, whispering "Please daddy," in the same tone as Parker, and Booth cleared his throat and straightened.

"That is not fair," Booth said, pointing to Brennan, but his shoulders eventually fell in defeat "Fine."

Parker smiled and hugged his dad "Thanks dad," he said, standing back and grabbing their hands "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure Parks," Booth said with a smile "Toss the pig skin around?"

Brennan raised an eye brow; her face slightly scrunched in disgust before Parker looked up at her and laughed "He means the football."

"I'm aware," Brennan said "Just, that thought of that is slightly disgusting."

"Coming from the woman who is a hoss at football," Booth stated, rolling his eyes, and walking to the door, opening it and allowing Parker to run out first before Brennan followed after him and shot "I don't know what that means," over her shoulder.

*****

They spent the whole day together, playing in the park, shopping, going to the arcade, and going to dinner. They went to the movies, and shopped some more before getting sundaes and heading home, Parker falling asleep before reaching the house and forcing Booth to carry all the bags, while Brennan took the little boy into her arms and carried him into her apartment.

She settled the boy into bed and sat on the edge as he started talking and grabbed her hand.

"Bones?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and daddy live together?"

She sighed and shook her head "Not yet," she whispered softly, unsure herself why they didn't.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't really know Parker."

"I think you guys should live together," Parker muttered, rolling onto his side and burying his face in the soft pillow.

"How about over the next week you try shove that idea into your dad's head?" Brennan asked, smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

"Ok," Parker muttered "I love you Dr. Bones."

She stilled and felt her heart stop, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Parker's forehead "I love you too Parker," she whispered "Good night."

He didn't respond, fast asleep, and Brennan stood, taking in a deep breath and gasping as she found Booth staring at her, a gentle smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" she whispered, allowing him to pull her into the living room and wrap his hand around her cheek, kissing her deeply and locking her to him with his arm.

"Since he said he loved you," Booth assured, smiling and stepping backwards enough so that he sat on the couch, and brought her to straddle his waist.

She smiled and blushed gently, running her fingers along the skin against the collar of his shirt "He loves me."

"He's not the only one," Booth whispered, leaning up and resting his hand against her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse, and sucking gently on the tender spot he memorized so well.

"Oh," she moaned softly, a gentle whimper leaving her lips "Are you sure we should be doing this here?"

"His door is closed, and I can keep you quiet," Booth teased, holding her tightly in his arms as he placed tender kisses across her neck "Besides, I just really want to make love to you."

"Ok," she whispered softly, smiling and allowing him to press his lips to hers and slide his hands under her shirt.

She whimpered at his touch, hard calloused hands barely caressing her smooth skin, his fingers light and gentle as his hands rolled across ivory, over her stomach and back, his breathing heavy and ragged against her lips.

She shivered at his intimate touch, and found herself breathless, and needy, grasping and fisting his shirt tight between her fingers while her lips moved with his.

He slid her shirt over her head and placed it gently over the back of the couch, his fingers running over her chest, stomach, and back, his lips following suit.

"You're so beautiful Bones," Booth whispered in awe, placing kisses all across her skin before resting her across the couch, looking down at her beautiful body halfway reveled to him.

"'The true beauty of a woman is her inherent ability to make a better man in every way'," Brennan whispered, smiling and laughing as Booth leaned on his elbows to kiss her softly, a laugh in his eyes.

"And Don Williams Jr. was very vise when he said that, because Bones, you do make me better in every way. You've made me a better person since the moment I met you."

"Booth, you have always been a good person," Brennan explained, silencing him by pressing her finger to his lips "You may retaliate and say otherwise but Booth, I know you, I know how you think and how you feel…you're a beautiful, kind hearted man. A beautiful, kind hearted man, that somehow was able to meddle into my life, and steal my heart."

"Wow," Booth whispered with a smile "Who would have ever thought that you would speak from your heart, and so fondly of me too."

"Cocky bastard," she whispered, smiling and running her fingers along the soft skin of his nape "Just, be quiet and kiss me."

"That I'll be pleased to do," he hushed, leaning down and kissing her deeply, playing and chasing her tongue around her mouth until she was panting and arching into his chest.

Her hands came to rest on his lower back, and her nails scraped along his skin as she pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it over hers and running her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles elevated from his skin underhand, while unconsciously grinding her hips slowly against his.

He moaned softly against her mouth and his hands peeled the cups of her bra away from her, kissing the fleshy mounds lavishly, measuring them in his hands while rolling his hips with hers, placing a single kiss to her nipple before raising her off the couch and allowing him to bring the offending fabric away from her perfect skin.

His fingers hooked in her jeans and slid them from her legs, his hands running up the smooth curve of ivory as he pressed kisses to the undersides of her breasts, and pulling gentle and obviously retrained moans of pleasure.

She used her feet to slide his jeans down, wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her back so that he was pressing hard into her, and a shudder ran through her body, a gentle cry leaving her lips, that she tried to stop by placing her hand over her mouth.

Booth chuckled and buried his face in her neck, wiggling his hips gently as her fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers "Are you that urgent Bones?" he asked.

She gasped and brought one of his hands to sit between her legs, a soft gasp being breathed into her skin as his fingers pulled away soaked and glistening.

"Jesus Temperance," Booth growled, sucking and biting her neck gently while using his hands to help her remove his boxers.

"That's how I always am when I think about us like this," she confessed quietly, moaning into his shoulder as his length brushed against her inner thigh.

He felt her juices drop onto the head of him and he gasped, bucking forward slightly and pressing into her soaked panties, his lips immediately covering hers as a violent moan left her lungs.

"I need you Booth," Brennan moaned, trying hard to wiggle from her panties, and finally pulling them away from her before wrapping her legs as tight as she could around his hips and ground the tip of him into her, panting and burying her face in his shoulder, trying hard not to scream in pure pleasure.

"Oh god," she whispered as he planted his hands into the couch and moved his hips forwards, filling and stretching her to the hilt, before pulling back and sinking as far as he could into her again.

The tips and roots of her hair darkened with sweat, and her eyes scrunched closed, her mouth gaping open as she released soft pants that so desperately craved to be screams.

"Ah," she gasped when the bones of his hips pressed into hers, an equally pleasured "Oh," leaving her lips as he pulled out, and in turn sank inside her again.

She clenched her legs together hard and his erection brushed against her clit, her head falling back as she covered her hands over her mouth and released a muffled cry that made her eyes water.

Her breathing was so heavy and erratic he couldn't help but up his speed, holding her hips as he slammed into her at immeasurable speeds, covering her mouth with his as she cried loudly into his mouth and locked her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush to his as her coil broke, and she clenched him inside her, flooding around him and digging her nails into his shoulder as she violently shook under him.

He held her tight and kissed the sweat off her neck, slamming into her and violently pouring into her, draining so much of himself into her that he thought he wouldn't be able to recover for days.

He shook completely as he grabbed their clothes and grabbed her in his arms, stumbling into her room and setting her on her bed, placing their clothes on the floor and pulling out his shirt, his boxers, and her panties.

He weakly slid his boxers to his hips and he kissed the undersides of her feet before sliding her panties over her legs and bringing his shirt over her chest, bringing his arms around her and kissing her gently on the forehead, bringing the red sheets to rest at their hips and she squirmed in his shirt.

"It's for protection," he whispered, smiling and sliding his hands under his shirt and running over her coital sensitive breasts.

She hissed and arched, a small smile on her lips "I don't think even you can bounce back that fast," she muttered playfully, resting her hands on his wrists and pulling them away from her breasts to rest on the small of her back.

"I can't, I just wanted to tease you a bit."

"Mmm," she whispered, pressing the bridge of her nose against the underside of his chin and smiling as his arms tightened around her.

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach," he whispered against her ear, licking the shell before placing a gentle kiss to the lobe, smiling as she chuckled tiredly and whispered.

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning," and fell into one of the deepest sleeps of her life.

* * *

**Me: I love you guys.**

**Brennan: *looks at me quizically before going back to work***

**Booth: *gives me an identical look and looks down at the skeleton***

**Me: Bastards...**


	57. You Utterly Amaze Me

**AN: Merry Bonesmas! As of right now in the good old mountain state of West Virginia (as long as with the rest of the East Coast and multiple countries East) IT IS THURSDAY! THE DAY OF THE 100TH EPISODE. Now all I have to do is go to bed and survive school tomorrow. But as of today I said screw school I'm finishing this damn chapter!**

**And so here it is!?!?!?!**

**And I wanna start making a little tradition, like my crazy conversations at the end of each chapter. I want to know more about you guys, so every chapter I'm going to ask you guys a question, and the answer can be funny or dead serious, it doesn't matter, but the best ones I like I'll mention in my next chapter.**

**Think that'll be cool? (No that's not the question)**

**And you guys can feel free and suggest a question, you can ask anything, and if I like it, I'll ask it.**

**Cool? Sweet.**

**Question 1: What is the scariest thing you've ever seen?**

**Me: Well, once I jumped on my sister's bed and I swore I saw that girl from the Ring...I don't believe in ghosts and I'm sure it was just shadows, but at that moment I thought I saw her, and it scared the living shit out of me!**

**So what's the scariest thing you've ever seen?**

**And what should the next chapterly question be?**

* * *

"Hey bud, why don't you run into Bones' room and get her up," Booth suggested, smiling down at his son and winking gently.

Parker smiled evilly and pelted down the hallway yelling "Bones!" before barreling into her and rolling her onto her back, jumping on her very gently until her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

A wide smile stretched across his lips and he waved "Morning Bones!" he said happily.

Brennan closed her eyes and laughed, stretching her arms over her head before sitting up quickly and wrapping her arms around the little boy, pressing his back against the mattress and dancing her fingers against his ribs, the little boy sprawling under her and laughing loudly, his voice elevating to a scream every once in a while.

Booth smiled as he leaned against the doorway and watched at the woman he loved tickled his son in a small punishment for waking her up before she laughed and rolled onto her side, allowing the little boy to breathe before jumping off her bed, and running to Booth.

"Get used to that if you ever want kids," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair before walking over to her and brushing her hair from her forehead, leaning down and kissing her.

"Good morning to you too," she said sassily, smiling and sitting up, rubbing her hands over her eyes and looking at her clock "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"I turned it off when I got up to get Parker, decided you might like being woken up by a different man for a change," Booth teased, his fingers running through her hair and fisting slightly as a Cheshire Cat smile stretched across her lips.

"Well, even though I enjoyed Parker waking me up, you're strategies will never get old," she hushed, running her fingers over his lips before kissing him, and claiming his tongue for herself, tightening her arms around his neck and threatened to bring him on top of her before Parker barreled into the room and groaned "Gross!" before running away again.

They laughed when they parted and looked at each other with looks of pure love and adoration.

"I should get going," Booth said, gently resting his hand on her knee "Take Parker to school before dropping by here again to take you to work."

"I can drive my car," she assured "I don't mind."

"No," Booth argued, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her out of bed "I like driving you to work."

"No you just like tormenting me because you never let be drive," she growled teasingly, settling easily on her feet, but keeping a hold around his neck all the while.

"Exactly," Booth said empirically, turning her and whispering in her ear "Go get dressed," before pinching her butt and running from the room, playful threats following him as he jokingly picked up Parker and his backpack and ran from the apartment in faux terror.

*****

Brennan smiled as the SUV pulled up to where she was standing and she slipped into the truck, leaning over and resting her hand on his cheek as she kissed him.

He groaned against her mouth and his hand buried in her hair, pressing her closer to him and wrestling her tongue viciously.

She smiled evilly when they parted and Booth sat breathless "I'm guessing you don't want to eat again."

"Not at first, but this isn't just for fun, this has to be for our little project since Parker will be strapped to my side from 3:30 till he gets hungry or you forcefully drag us from the lab," she said, leaning back and nodding forward "So drive."

"Drive?" Booth asked, laughing and raising a quizzical eye brow.

"Yes, drive, I'll show you where to go," she said, strapping in her seat belt and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Ah woman, you have me wrapped around your finger," he muttered under his breath, throwing the suburban in drive and following her directions.

*****

"Park here," she said, smiling and resting her hand back on his thigh, her fingers running close to the straining erection she created through this car ride.

He slammed his SUV over and turned the truck off; throwing his seat as far back as it could before his hands forcefully rested on her hips and brought her over into the driver's seat.

She straddled his waist and his hands shot up the back of her shirt, her skin warm against his hands as his lips immediately attacked her neck, her gentle gasp and forceful nails in his shoulders bringing his hips off his seat and shooting pleasure up her spine.

"Shouldn't we…move to the…back?" she was able to muster, panting as his lips and teeth skimmed over her neck.

"No," Booth growled, forcefully throwing his hands up and bringing her shirt over her head, throwing it to the back before he kissed down her chest and stomach.

She lurched forward and held onto the back of the seat, her stomach quivering under his lips as her lungs fluttered along with her stomach and she gasped and panted for air.

He pulled back and kissed up her chest, running his hands over her hips and back while trailing his tongue up her neck before connecting their lips.

"You drive me crazy," he growled, his hands rubbing up her stomach before inclining to cover her breasts "You know that right?"

She gasped and arched into his hand, suffocating deliciously against his mouth as they kissed fiercely and she nodded simply in response.

He gathered her hair in his hand and pulled her head back, offering a clear view to her neck that he ravaged hungrily , one arm around her lower back holding her to him as she bucked back and forth, grinding against his erection.

He growled gently and bit into her neck, sucking her skin gently before releasing it and kissing the reddened spot before letting her hair fall messily around her face and shoulders.

"God Bones," he whispered softly, his whole body stilling as his eyes widened and he reached up, bringing his fingertips to rest on her temple and trail downward "I can't get over how beautiful you are."

She blushed and her chest felt weighed down with love when she breathed, her head turning into his hand tenderly, and smiling before placing a kiss to his inner wrist; over the black tattoo.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her soft lips lovingly and immediately felt his body on fire once again, her soft lips and gentle tongue moving against his making him delirious, her quick fingers moving away his shirt not helping either.

He groaned into her mouth as her nails scratched down the skin she revealed, gasping as she broke her mouth from him and trailed kisses down his neck and chest, her tongue flicking his nipple teasingly and sending a jolt through his body.

He held her head between his hands and brought her back to lips, smiling and wiggling his finger teasingly "Now, little lady that isn't fair."

"How is it not?" she asked "You seem to find immense pleasure in the sexual response I have when you play with my breasts."

Booth smiled and shook his head, his hands sliding her slacks down her hips and helping her slide out of them before placing them in the back of the truck. "You also know I find immense pleasure in wiping the squint talk from your brain when we're together intimately."

"Which is precisely why I analyze our intimate endeavors Booth," she teased, smiling and pulling his zipper down "I can't let you have it easy all the time."

Booth smiled and pulled his length from his dress pants and he slid his finger against her core, a soft moan emitting from her throat, as his finger was brought forth glistening and moist.

He groaned and dipped his fingers between her legs again, pulling her panties from her core and sinking himself into her heated sheath. His hand rested on her hip as his other hand ran into her hair and he buried his face in her neck, groaning as she fluttered around him and he pulsed within her.

Her legs pressed into his hips as she tried clenching her thighs, her eyes closed tight in pure pleasure, soft gasps and moans whispering in his ear as his hand helped her hips move up and down on him.

She was so wet, and practically dripped down him, and his hands tightened against her hip in a painful pleasure that made his head swim.

"Oh Temperance," he whimpered into her neck, wrapping both of his arms tight around her back, holding her into the air as he slammed into her from below quickly, her nails digging into the material of the seat as her head fell and she panted heavily, moaning louder and louder with ever slam of his hips against hers.

He felt the distinct tremor in her spine, and he saw the ripple in her stomach before her hands fell to his shoulders and she scratched down his chest while she screamed into his neck, violently vibrating and flooding around him, squeezing him hard within her and pulling everything from him, a loud groan leaving his throat as he poured into her, and their sweating bodies fell against the other.

Her forehead rested against his neck and her breath was quick against his skin, her pants swirling in the car with his.

Booth laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and took notice to their surroundings, finding the windows and windshield of his SUV completely fogged up.

He smiled and reached out, using his finger to draw a smiley face in the fog before turning the engine on for a second and rolling the windows down a crack, the cold air floating in and brushing against Brennan's bare back.

She hissed and bit his neck tenderly, smiling as she held him tight in her arms and closed her eyes "Mmm, even if it's in the driver's seat of a suburban being in your arms is quantifiable beyond words."

Booth chuckled and kissed her shoulder "You must really like me don't you?"

She leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair, a gentle and slightly tired smile on her lips as her fingertips trailed down his face before her palm came to rest on his cheek and her thumb brushed against his freshly shaven skin "I must," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Booth smiled wide and ran his hands up and down her back "Say it," he pushed "You know you want to."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head "Nah," she shook off, laughing and moving into the passenger's seat, a soft gasp leaving both of their lips as he left her heat.

Booth rolled his eyes and laughed as he zipped his pants up and looked at the scratches on his chest. "Jesus Christ Bones," he said, running his fingers over the torn skin that showed the hint of blood. "I need to start calling you kitten if you're going to scratch the hell of out me every time we make love."

"Well, you have scratches, and I have a new hickey below my ear, we're even," she groused, smiling at him and leaning over to press a kiss to the scratches on his chest "I'm sorry."

He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead, reaching in the back and throwing her clothes at her "Get dressed kitten," he teased, holding his hand up as she reached over and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't call me kitten."

"And so the nickname begins," Booth said, gripping the steering wheel after he finally buttoned up his shirt and he smiled evilly at his fiancée.

"No, I like being called Bones."

"I know Bones," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her neck "I wouldn't trade your name for anything."

"I would hope not, since you're the one that so demanded to call me Bones," she growled, almost ruefully.

"You just admitted you liked it, so no complaining," he stated, tapping her nose before turning the wind shield wipers on, and placing the SUV in drive.

She slipped her slacks over her hips and buttoned them easily, pulling the sun visor down and looking at her reflection in the small mirror. "Post coital hair never seems to make life easier does it?"

Booth smiled evilly as he trekked the suburban through the dirt road in the woods and shrugged "I just have to pat my down if you decide to make it spiky. I don't have long, luscious locks."

She simply glared at him and pulled her hair into a pony tail "You don't seem to make life any easier either."

He laughed and shook his head, reaching over and squeezing her leg tenderly "I love you Bones. I really do."

*****

"Bones!" Parker yelled happily, running from the school and into her arms, Booth smiling from the driver's seat.

"Ready to by my assistant for the day?" Brennan asked, smiling at the little boy "I have a skeleton set out and waiting for you."

"Yes!" Parker said; a huge smile on his face "I love the lab."

"Ha," Brennan said, sticking her tongue out at Booth "He's a squint in the making."

"Yeah, but SQUNITS CAN'T CARRY GUNS!" Booth yelled, smiling evilly at his glaring partner.

"Legally," she said simply, strapping Parker into the back seat before pulling herself into the passenger's seat.

*****

"Now do you see that small nick on the bone?" Brennan asked, magnifying the bone onto the screen in front of them.

"Yeah," Parker said "It looks like it's from a knife. Like when I get bored and cut at the bone left from my steak."

"Well, essentially that's what happened," she confirmed, laughing gently "It's just, there are no signs of cannibalism on this body, so therefore, this John Doe was stabbed."

"Why do you call the bodies in limbo John Doe?"

"Well John Doe was first used from 1312 to 1377 around the time of King Edward the third of England. The name John Doe was used in legal debates about a law that would allow a landowner to evict someone after he had leased land to him. In the argument the land owner was called Richard Roe and the tenant John Doe. The names have been used ever since, but not just for unknown and unidentified corpses," Brennan explained "But in different countries, different names have been used."

"Wow," Parker said with pure awe on his face "You know everything don't you?"

"Not everything," Brennan said with a smile, "But quite a lot."

"Do you know why spiders don't get stuck in their own webs?" Parker asked.

"I do," Brennan said "But do you know?"

"Yes!" the little kid said excitedly "We learned about it today in science. They have oils on their legs and make two different kinds of webs, one sticky, one not, and they use the non-sticky threads and the oils on their feet to move around."

She smiled and nodded "That's right Parker," she said, sticking her hand out "High five."

The little boy smiled and hit his hand against hers, laughing and nodding to the skeleton "So he was stabbed?"

"Yes," she explained, pointing to the cut "When this man was alive, this cut went right through his heart, which killed him instantly, but just saying he was 'stabbed' isn't enough."

"You said he was from the civil war…" Parker observed, not really sure what that meant, but thinking it could help.

"I did," she said with a smile, taking her gloves off and walking to the computer on the platform "and back in Civil War times, bayonets were sometimes used," she explained, pulling up a picture of the sharpened steel on the barrel of a rifle.

"Sometimes?"

"Yes, they were hardly used in combat, but there were some instances, such as the Battle of Gettysburg, where soldiers were ordered to charge down a hill and kill their opponents with their bayonets," Brennan explained, crossing her arms over her chest "Which is where Hodgins comes in."

"He's animalizing dirt right?" Parker asked.

She laughed "Analyzing," she corrected "And don't say dirt around Hodgins, he doesn't like it."

Parker nodded "Can we go see him?"

"That's what we're going to do," Brennan said, taking her gloves off and sticking them into the front pockets of her lab coat, her hand resting gently in Parker's hair.

Parker slid his gloves off like Brennan and put them in the pockets of the small white lab coat she gave him to wear, smiling up at her and walking down the platform steps before running to Hodgins' office "Uncle Hodgins!"

"Hey Parks," Hodgins said, grabbing the little Booth and placing him on his lap "What's happening my man?"

"Dr. Bones and I need the results on the d- I mean…" Parker said, looking to Brennan and repeating what she mouthed to him "Particulates."

Hodgins laughed and nodded towards the computer "It's almost done, most likely another 15 minutes."

"Dr. Bones, do you want me to wait with Dr. Hodgins?"

Brennan smiled and nodded "If you want to Parker, maybe Hodgins will show you his bugs."

"Cool!" Parker said happily, looking at Hodgins and jumping excitedly as he simply nodded and placed the little Booth on the floor, standing up and walking over to the large collection of bugs running in their containers.

*****

"Adam's County, Pennsylvania," Hodgins said, sliding his card to allow him and Parker entrance onto the platform.

"That's congruent with my hypothesis of a solider that fought in the Battle of Gettysburg."

"Yes, and I found multiple specks of blood within the soil found in the bones," Hodgins said, pulling up the shots.

"So now all we need is to see if there are records of missing soldiers after the Battle of Gettysburg."

"Good luck with that," Hodgins huffed with a smile "The fibers were dyed blue, so you're looking at a union soldier, but over 3,000 union soldiers died on the battle ground."

"Well, I'll send the skull up to odontology for an x-ray of the teeth, the hand the skull over to Angela, maybe I can find pictures offered by the families," Brennan said, taking the skull within her hands and looking at Parker "Want to run upstairs with me, or stay here and pester Hodgins?"

"I'll go with you," Parker said with a smile "Then annoy Dr. Hodgins later."

"Alright man," Hodgins said, pounding his fist with Parker's "It's a deal."

Parker smiled and walked over to Brennan "Where is odontology?"

"It's upstairs, so we'll have to take the elevator," she said, leading him off the platform and over to the elevator, hitting the button and stepping inside when the doors opened.

"Which floor?" Parker asked, looking at all of the buttons.

"3," Brennan chuckled, watching as the button lit up and the machine lurched up.

"I like elevators," Parker said, smiling and looking at his reflection in the top.

"Your father and I had a case, where a body was in an elevator shaft, and the woman's leg fell from the escape door at the top," Brennan explained, smiling and raising her eye brows to the little boy.

"Sweet!"

*****

"Aunt Angela!" Parker yelled, running into Angela's office once Brennan and Parker were back in the lab.

"Hey buddy," Angela said with a smile, hugging Parker and setting her monitor remote on her desk.

"Our current John Doe is getting dental x-rays before he is graced with your presence," Brennan said with a smile "And Parker wanted to come and say hi while we wait."

"Well that's perfectly fine with me," Angela said, nodding to the monitor "Want to see something cool I'm working on?"

"Sure!" Parker said, handing the monitor remote back to Angela.

"I've been asked to make a light show for the July 4th Celebration this summer," Angela said, smiling at Brennan's impressed look, "So I've been working on this baby all day."

Parker watched amazed as multiple lights shot through the black screen, exploding into flags and flowers lightened with multiple different explosions, before ending with three fireworks that spelled out 'U.S.A' in red white and blue.

"It's not done yet, and I still have months to perfect it," Angela said, shrugging gently as the lights died and she looked to her two guests.

"It's awesome Aunt Angie!" Parker said, smiling a charm smile in her direction.

"Aw, thanks Parker," she said, ruffling his hair and looking to her best friend, who nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Ange, it's beautiful," Brennan said with a smile, looking to the clock on the wall "But do you want to take a break and go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Angela said "Do you want me to ask Cam and Hodgins if they would like to go?"

"Sure," Brennan said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket "And I'll call Booth and see if he can come."

"It's been a while since we've all went out for dinner," Angela said with a gentle smile "I like it."

"As do I," Brennan whispered, running her fingers lovingly through Parker's hair "The whole family."

Angela smiled and kissed Brennan's cheek "You make a call to your hubby, and I'll grab the others."

"Alright Ange," Brennan said, knowing that on a deep level, Angela knew how she felt knowing she had this family that they all took for granted at times.

Angela smiled and slipped from her office, and Brennan pulled her phone out and dialed Booth's number.

"Can I ask daddy?" Parker asked.

Brennan smiled and placed the phone on speaker phone "Sure Parker."

"Well hello my-"

"Speaker phone Booth," Brennan interrupted, sitting on Angela's couch and bringing Parker to sit on her lap.

"-beautiful fiancée of mine," Booth rephrased, chuckling nervously "What's up?"

"Daddy."

"Hey Bud," Booth said, smiling and leaning back in his chair, placing his feet up on his desk "You having fun with Bones?"

"Yeah," Parker said happily, smiling up at Brennan "It's so much fun here, but we wanna know if you wanna go to dinner with us. Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam and Uncle Hodgins are all coming."

"Dinner with the squint squad," Booth stated "I couldn't turn that down."

"Diner in about 20 minutes?" Brennan asked, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Parker still sitting in her lap.

"Sure, but hey Bones?"

"What."

"Are we going straight to eat?"

"Yes Booth," Brennan growled teasingly, warning in her voice "We are going straight to eat."

"Aww," Booth whined, laughing and shaking his head "I love you two."

"I love you," Parker and Brennan said to Booth at the same time, smiling and laughing before they said their goodbyes and Brennan closed her phone.

"Hey Dr. Bones?" Parker asked "What did my dad mean when he asked if we were going straight to eat?"

"Oh, it's nothing Parker," she shrugged off, blushing gently "It's just…a joke Booth and I have."

"I wish we had a joke," he said, smiling a 100 watt smile.

"We'll wait for the perfect moment," Brennan said, gently pressing her finger to the little boy's chest "And we'll create a joke of our own that your father will have no clue about."

"You promise?" Parker asked, sticking his pinky finger out.

"I promise," she assured, wrapping her pinky with his, and matching his 100 watt smile.

*****

"There's daddy," Parker said, smiling and standing up with Brennan, before running towards the door.

Booth smiled as he walked in and scooped his son into his arms, hugging him and kissing the little boy's temple gently, before he wrapped his arms around Brennan and hugged her tightly, kissing her softly.

"Hmm, the two people I love the most," Booth said, hugging them both to his chest forcefully before making his way over to the other squints waiting for them.

"Hello squint squad," Booth said happily, placing Parker on the ground and sitting in between his son and his soon to be wife.

"Hello Booth," Angela said, smiling over her drink.

"What's that look for?" Booth asked, leaning back and wrapping his arm around the back of Brennan's chair.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just, I find it amazing that if it wasn't for Hodgy's bad timing, you two would have never gotten together," Angela said, smiling and slapping Hodgins' leg.

"Ow," he mumbled, jumping and rubbing the now tender spot.

Brennan looked at Angela confused, and the artist smiled wider before continuing.

"Oh you remember, Hodgins had to stay back at the lab so I sent you and Booth on your little California adventure."

"What did you do in California?" Parker asked.

Booth coughed and they both smiled at each other, a slight blush on their faces "You know…went to the beach."

"Played football," Brennan added.

"Watched the stars."

"Had," Angela started, gasping as Brennan shot her leg under the table, and kicked her friend's shin. "Jesus Bren! I was going to say fun."

"Oh," Brennan said, smiling and blushing as Cam and Hodgins chuckled "I'm sorry Angela."

"Why did you kick Angela?" Parker asked.

"Because I thought she was going to say something inappropriate," Brennan said, smiling apologetically at Angela "I'm sorry Ange."

"No it's alright," Angela said, smiling while rubbing her leg "You have kangaroo legs Bren."

Booth laughed and dropped his arm to her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently "That's my Bones," Booth sound proudly.

Everyone shared a laugh and the waitress brought everyone their drinks, before everyone ordered their meals and they ate between multiple laughs, and calming conversations.

*****

"Brennan, do you mind if I take my homework home tonight?" Angela joked, immediately corrected herself "By homework I mean the reconstruction."

"If you want Ange you can just push it off till tomorrow, I believe that Booth is going to drive me back to the lab so I can grab my laptop and then we're going to go home," Brennan said, touching her friend's elbow gently.

"Home," she said with a smile "Oh sweetie, I just wish you could see through my eyes for a day, you'd realize how happy we all are for you two."

"I don't need to see through your eyes Angela," she said, nodding "I see it. It's small, and you know I'm no good at reading people, but I can tell when you're happy."

Booth took this moment and stepped outside, smiling and wrapping his arms around Brennan, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Brennan smiled and rested her head against his, her hands coming to rest over his while her eyes closed.

"Aww," Angela whined, doing a small jump "You two are too adorable."

Brennan's smile widened and she pressed her lips to Booth's cheek, moving herself so that her arms were wrapped tight around his torso and her head rested on his chest.

"Okay I can't take this anymore," Angela said "I'm going to have an aneurysm."

"Well we don't want that to happen," Booth said, his arm wrapped tight around Brennan "and Bones doesn't usually get super lovey like this unless she's ready to wind down."

"Well alright," Angela said, reaching out and touching Brennan's shoulder "I love you sweetie, have a good night."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan whispered, moving from Booth's arms to hug Angela "I love you Angela, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow little man?" Angela asked as Parker walked out of the diner with Hodgins and Cam.

"If it's okay with Dr. Bones and Daddy," Parker said, both him and Angela looking at the couple with puppy dog eyes.

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled "its fine with me," she whispered.

"It's fine with me too," Booth said, reaching over and touching his son's head "So yes, Angela you will see your little man tomorrow, but now, it's time to go home."

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Angela said, Cam and Hodgins coming to her side.

"Bye," they all said to the others, smiling and waving before they parted for their cars, and Brennan walked with Booth, her arms still wrapped tight around him before she had to reluctantly part from him to move to the passenger's side of the car.

"So to the lab then home?" Booth asked, his hand reaching out and interlacing with hers.

"Yes," Brennan assured, kissing his fingers lovingly.

"You don't mind that bud do you?" Booth asked, looking in the rear view mirror with a huge smile on his face.

"No," Parker said, looking out of the window and not noticing the intimate gestures going on between the couple in the front seat.

"Alright," Booth said, reaching out and cupping Brennan's cheek gently, his thumb brushing against her skin before he leaned over and kissed her softly, bringing both hands to the wheel "To the lab."

*****

"Daddy?" Parker asked quietly, rubbing his eyes as his father brought the blanket over his small body.

"Yeah Parks?" Booth asked, sitting on the edge and resting his hand gently on his son's shoulder.

"Why don't you live with Bones?"

Booth stilled and glanced down to his lap "I don't really know Parker."

"Well, practically all your stuff is here," Parker reasoned "And you call this home."

"Yeah bud," Booth said with a gentle smile, running his hand through Parker's golden hair "When you really fall in love with a girl you'll realize they're more your home than any house, which is probably why Bones and I don't officially live together."

Parker smirked and shook his head "You know you want to live with her dad, don't make excuses."

Booth roared in laughter "I want to marry the woman Parker; I would never make an excuse as to not live with her."

"Then why are you waiting?"

"Good night future lawyer," Booth said, leaning over and kissing Parker's forehead.

"Night Daddy," Parker said with a smile "I love you, tell Bones I love her too."

Booth nodded "I will."

"And Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't wait too long, just move in with her."

"I'll take note of your advice."

*****

"You know," Brennan whispered; taking a sip of wine as the warm water flowed around their bodies "You get 'lovey', as you call it, at the end of the day as well."

Booth smiled and kissed across her neck again, nodding before placing his lips on her cheek "Yes, yes I do."

"I believe I know why."

"Do you doctor?" Booth teased, smiling and running his hand down to cup her hip.

"Yes," Brennan said, "Because it's the same reason I do. During the day you belong to your work, but your nights, belong to me."

He nodded and sucked gently on her shoulder "And your nights belong to me."

"Exactly," Brennan whispered, her fingers passing across his neck tenderly, a smile on her lips as she repeated what she just said "Your nights belong to me."

"Mmm," Booth groaned, licking the water out from the curve of her neck "That sounds wonderful."

Brennan moaned softly, and held Booth tightly, allowing him to lift her from the tub and dry her off, their naked bodies pressed together as he walked them back into her bedroom and rested her on her bed.

She smiled up at him as he ran his hand down her stomach, worshiping her with his eyes.

Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing him to rest on top of her, their lips clashing vigorously and passionately.

"Booth," she whispered breathlessly as he attacked her neck and her arms weakly circled his neck.

"Mm?" he murmured in question against her neck, placing barely there kisses all down the soft expanse of skin.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling shyly when he pulled away and brought her face into his hands.

"I love you," he returned, kissing her softly, and smiling when his passion darkened brown eyes bore into hers.

"Pure madness," she set up quietly.

"You call it madness, I call it love," Booth offered.

"Plagiarist," Brennan whispered, leaning up and touching her lips to his "Don Byas."

"I have a feeling we're going to have this battle for the rest of our lives," Booth hypothesized, smiling and rolling onto his back while bringing her to drape over his chest.

"Maybe so," she whispered, her fingers running over his cheeks, neck, and chest "but like you, it's something I doubt I'll become tired of."

He smiled and shook his head, laughing and kissing her passionately "It's like a shooting star when you speak from your heart; and you don't realize how special that makes me feel to hear you say things like that."

"Booth, you are probably the most special person in my life," she explained, tilting her head "I agreed to marry you, that enough should dumbfound you for years."

"It does," Booth whispered, brushing his thumb against her cheek "Everything about you Bones, amazes me."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

**Me: *jumps on the couch and crouchs beside Brennan, smiling***

**Brennan: *looks up and rolls her eyes***

**Me: *bursts into song* IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Brennan: *jumps slightly and glares as me***

**Me: *continues serenading* TO TAKE A CHANCE AND LET MYSELF SLIP THROUGH! IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE FELT LIKE THIS! DID IT HAPPEN TO YOUUUUU?**

**Brennan: No**

**Me: WE'VE COME A LONG WAY SINCE, I SAW YOU SITTING IN THAT LIVING ROOM. YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES AT ME AND THAT IS FINE, BECAUSE WE FINALLY BROKE THROUUUUUUGGGHHH!**

**Brennan: You have serious problems *starts that weird trying to laugh but not laugh laugh***

**Me: *smiles and glomps, knocking her to the couch and hugging her* I LOVE YOU! *runs away***

**Brennan: *laughs and shakes her head***

**Me: *stops and looks to the viewers* Red Rover - The Scene Aesthetic...kick ass song!**


	58. Sorry Love I'm Rwanda Bound

**An: Jesus Christ, this took so fucking long...GRR. xD But I finally finished it, and got some funny, and really fucked up answers for my Chapterly Question of the Day.**

**Last chapter the question was...**

**_What is the scariest thing you've ever seen?_**

**And I got a few answers I liked, but the best had to be _Daslaer_ who saw their 'adopted' sister and 'adopted' brother having sex with each other; and by adopted I mean, like your best friend and you 'adopt' them as your siblings, but that is still pretty fucked up.**

**...but since no one gave me another question to ask, you are forced to suffer with the one I came up with. and this chapter's question is...**

**Question 2: If you could get high with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be with, and why?**

**Me: I would probably get high with George Washington, because when you think about it, he seems like someone who would flip the fuck out if he was tripping. He'd be like *in tears* "I...I can't tell a lie man...I chopped down the cherry tree...my teeth aren't real...I'm just a huge lie, but I can't tell a lie..."**

**Hahaha that makes me giggle.**

**So, reviews, who would you get high with and why?**

***Remember kids...drugs are bad. Very bad.**

* * *

His smile was huge as he opened his eyes and gazed upon the sleeping face of his future wide. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek tenderly, while whispering "I'm so lucky."

"Mmm?" she whimpered sleepily, her breathing slowly gaining speed as her eye lids fluttered and she clamped the sheets between her fists.

"I said," Booth whispered, ducking his head to kiss her neck, "That I'm so lucky."

A soft laugh left her lips as her arms loosely circled his body, pressing herself closer to him and burying her face in his shoulder. "And why is that?"

"Because I get to wake up to your beautiful sleeping face for the rest of my life," he hushed, running his hands under her night shirt, and allowing his rough hands to glide against her soft skin.

She chuckled and placed a kiss against the muscles in his neck, running her nails across his nape and sending jolts of pleasure through his spine.

"What time is it?" she asked against his skin, her leg gracing suggestively against his hip.

"A little before five," he answered, chuckling evilly into her neck.

"You did this on purpose…"

"I swear, I just happened to wake up with a breadth of opportunity," he assured tenderly, his hands running over her shoulders, and sliding her shirt over her head.

His hands rolled down her bare chest, a gentle sensual hiss leaving her lips before his hands rested on her hips, the lace of her panties an object of interest for his fingers.

"Mmm," she whimpered, sliding her fingers across the lines of muscle piercing his skin. "Will we be able to be quiet enough for Parker?"

"Kid sleeps like a rock," Booth assured, sliding the lace down her legs, "and I kept you quiet before."

"A rock is an inanimate object," Brennan reasoned seductively "it can't sleep."

A growl left his parted lips, and her panties were fully ripped from her body, her body coming to rest on top of him, her lips being caught in a passionate and needing kiss.

She gasped and whimpered against his mouth, her hands resting against his cheeks and keeping their lips together.

His knees rose and she became ultimately cradled against his body, a comforted groan leaving strangled from his throat.

They pulled away slightly, and his hand brought her hair to one shoulder before resting his palm against her cheek.

She leaned her head into the cup of his hand and smiled as his thumb brushed under her eye.

"I can't get over it," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her softly. "You are so beautiful."

"So you are marrying me just for my looks," she teased.

"That and your money," Booth confirmed, laughing and brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Well if you should know…I'm only marrying you for your gun."

"Which one?"

Her laughter roared and she shook her head "The cocky attitude I could go without though."

"I'm not being cocky I'm being completely rational, which gun. My gun, my gun, or my _gun_."

"That's the same question Booth, with different tone changes, I can't possibly answer that question without specifics," she rationalized smiling, her teeth pulling at her lip innocently as she felt his hips arch against hers.

"You're a devil woman…" he growled, his hands holding tight to her warm skin.

"You love me all the same," she pointed out, smiling and rolling her hips against his while leaning down to kiss him, her tongue moving against his in tune with her lower body.

"That I do," Booth grumbled, holding her hips and rolling her onto her back, his hands coming to rest at her ribs before moving up and over her breasts, swallowing the whimper lovingly with his tongue "That…I do."

*****

"Why can't we stay like this?" Brennan whispered, her head resting under his chin and watching their interlaced fingers dance around each other, her skin prickling under the sheet rested over her chest.

"You of all people would know we would die if we laid here and didn't move," Booth joked, a smile on his face as he pressed a lovingly kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe so," she ventured "unless we had servants."

"Servants only go so far babe."

"Eh, I suppose your right," she relented, looking up at him and smiling, sharing a gentle kiss with him and looking over her shoulder to glance at her clock. "When do you need to get up and get Parker?"

"In about 15 minutes," he admitted, frowning and wrapping his arm around her shoulder tighter.

"No," she whimpered, burying her face deeper into his chest and trying to snuggle as close to him as she could.

He laughed and kissed her forehead again, cooling sweat salting his lips "Trust me, I wish I didn't have to get up either."

"These are the only moments in life that I actually hate work," she muttered, kissing up his neck and sucking on his pulse.

"He he," he chuckled cockily "I can make you hate work."

"Yes Booth you can, and while I hate work, I'm semi hating you at the same time for making me hate work and making getting up so much harder," she grumbled, smiling against his neck and running her fingers down the moistened spot on his skin.

He laughed and shook his head, kissing her softly while running his fingers through her hair "I still love you," he promised; a gentle smile on his lips.

"And I still love you, enough that I wish it was 5:40 instead of 6:40," she grumbled, resting her head dejectedly against his chest.

Booth sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Me too," he agreed, sitting up and kissing her shoulder as she sat up with him. "How about I promise you something…"

"Hmm?" she asked, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes calmly as his arm wrapped around her back and his hand sat on her hip.

"Next weekend, we'll leave work early Friday, and we'll refuse to leave this apartment until Monday morning," he whispered, kissing her nose gently. "That sound good?"

"That sounds amazing," she whispered in assurance, resting her hand lovingly against his cheek while she leaned forward to kiss his lips "but if you break that promise…remember I know how to cover up a murder."

"Oh babe, trust me, I _never_ forget that."

*****

"What do you have to do this morning Bones?"

"Eh," she began, pulling her brown long sleeved, v-neck shirt over her head before pulling her tank top up slightly. "I have a meeting at American this morning. Then I have to give a lecture on different aspects of bone density and help one of my grad students with her dissertation before getting the reconstruction of our civil war vet and the census of missing or deceased soldiers."

"Damn…you're exciting," Booth grumbled "I just have paperwork to do."

"What do you expect working for the federal government?"

"You work for the federal government…"

She waved a finger in front of him and shook her head, taking his tie from him and wrapping it around his raised collar. "I'm a consultant for the federal government, there's a difference."

He choked as she pulled the knot tight against his throat, and his laugh filled her bedroom as he loosened the tie and rubbed his tender neck.

"Aw," she mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a seductive, lingering kiss to his throat "I'm sorry."

"Bones," he groaned, his hands clamping hard on her jean clad hips. "I suggest you don't do that or _everyone_, is going to be late."

"Mmm," she whimpered, kissing his throat again and running her fingers down the trail of buttons on his dress shirt. "Normally I would say that doesn't matter, but I'm not going to jeopardize any sort of learning experience for Parker."

Booth chuckled and straightened the necklace he gave her absent mindedly against her chest, a smile stretching across his face before he bent his head and kissed the charm sitting against her beautiful skin.

"I never take it off," she admitted quietly, running her fingers through his hair as he placed his lips repeatedly against her chest.

"I know," he whispered, wrapping his arms tight around her back and ducking his head into the curve of her neck. "I love you Bones."

Brennan smiled and kissed his ear, hugging him tightly and running her nails comfortingly across his shoulders "I love you," she returned peacefully.

"Daddy," Parker called tiredly from the hall "I'm hungry."

"We're going to pick up breakfast on the way Parks," Booth called, lifting Brennan into the air and smiling at her small squeal.

"Okay," the boy said, obviously pleased, running into the living room and sitting on the couch, rummaging through his back pack in pure boredom.

"Mmm," she groaned, pushing at his shoulders. "I need to finish my hair so we can leave."

"Aw," he whimpered sadly, releasing her and following her into the bathroom. "How are you doing your hair?"

She smiled at him through the mirror and shrugged a shoulder. "I haven't decided yet," her voice contemplative as she pulled half of her hair behind her head and used a decorated black chop stick to curl the hair into a small pun and hold it in place. She placed the matching stick in her hair from the other direction, and pulling the bottom of her hair forward against her shoulders. "Does this look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck lovingly "Like always."

She smiled and reached up, scratching her fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to ugly up for a change?"

"No," Booth murmured, leaning forward to kiss her wrist "That would be impossible anyway."

"Not necessarily," she countered, leaning over and kissing his cheek with a pleased smile "but I'll remain flattered."

"Mmm," he murmured, "are you ready?"

"Yes I am," she said, brushing her fingers against his neck and smiling as his arms came around her once again, and his lips descended to hers, their panted gasps and breathless laughs following them through the halls before they parted to save Parker any sort of trauma.

"Morning Dr. Bones," Parker said with a smile, glancing up from his DS to look at her. "How are you?"

She laughed and held tight to Booth's arm "Well good morning Parker," she murmured, crouching down to wrap her arms around the little boy as he walked to her. "I'm great, and very pleased that you're so polite. How are you this morning?"

"I'm just a little tired and hungry, but other than that I'm great," the little boy smiled, patting his tummy twice.

"Well, we should get going and grab our breakfast shouldn't we?" Brennan asked; standing and walking over to grab her laptop case and sling it over her shoulder.

"I'll get that Bones," Booth said, ignoring her glare and taking the strap from her shoulder and placing it on his own.

"Booth…"

"No arguing," he stopped, smiling and ushering his kid quickly out of the door, groaning as they hit outside.

"It is too hot for spring," Brennan mumbled, walking beside them and grabbing her laptop case from Booth with a smug smile, before walking around to the other side of the suburban and opening the passenger's side door.

"Summer is going to be killer," Booth said, helping Parker into the back of his SUV and strapping him in "But…we know what that means…"

Parker smiled and threw his hands into the air "Pool parties!"

*****

Brennan sighed as she finally was able to take a break and settle down in front of her computer, her feet aching as she scrolled through her e-mail, her cursor floating over a message from a friend of hers for a second, before finally opening it and reading through.

'_Temperance,_

_I finally became aware of how generously you donated to the foundation, and I am so, so astounded, that I want to extend a little offer to you. You know that I'm in Rwanda now, helping build more schools and installing more technology in the secondary schools, and since you gave the life savings for over 3 people to help, I was wondering if you would like to come out to help and personally meet all of these lives you're changing. If you accept, you'll probably be here for 1, maybe 2 months, starting this Thursday. You're trip would be fully paid for along with the flight here tomorrow night._

_Thank you again Tempe for everything you've done. You truly should be canonized._

_-Anthony Chase'_

She wanted to accept, and her fingers hovered over the keys of her keyboard instantly to reply, but she sat back and chewed on her lip as she reread how long she would be away, and decided a call would be an appropriate first choice.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Booth's number, her finger nails tapping against her desk as he picked up her call and instantly said "Are you on speaker phone?"

"No," she said, a smile pulling at her lips at his evil laugh.

"Well then," he grumbled huskily "How are you my little sex kitten?"

"Sex kitten?" Brennan asked in interest.

"Yes," Booth stated rationally "You are my little sex kitten."

"Why? Because I scratch you?"

"Yes," he stated again "and it hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry," she said on a laugh "I can't seem to help the impulse."

"Did you ever scratch anyone else like you do me?"

"No…" she drug out with a smile. "So don't disapprove of it."

"I never said I disapproved," Booth murmured simply, smiling into his phone "So, what's up Bonesy Bear?"

"Bonesy Bear?"

"Alright, I got it. No more nicknames. So, to what, Dr. Brennan, do I owe the honor, of hearing your voice?"

"Well, I have something I need to…inform you of," she whispered nervously, running her nails along the seam of her jeans.

He straightened in alarm and his voice became dead serious. "What's wrong Bones?"

"Well, you're aware that I donate heavily to Foundation Rwanda…"

"Yes."

"Well…I, I was extended an offer, by a friend, to travel to Rwanda, to help build new schools and bring more technology into the ones there are now…"

He relaxed and released a sigh "That's great Bones, but, why did you sound so worried?"

"He needs me to leave tomorrow…and he said I'd be there for a month…possibly two."

"Two months?" Booth asked in disbelief "and you're leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to," she quickly said, scratching her nails over the material stretched over her knee.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, his voice failing miserably at trying to mask the pain in his throat.

"Not if it makes you sad."

"Can I come over and talk to you about this in person?"

"Of course you can."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled and couldn't help but speak lighter when he returned "I love you Bones," and closed his phone.

*****

She smiled and stood from her desk chair when she saw Booth walk through the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab and move towards her office, smiling despite the darkened sadness in his eyes.

"Booth, please don't look so sad," she whispered when his feet crossed over her threshold.

"It's just unexpected Bones," Booth assured, reaching out and brushing his fingers over her elbows in thought "It's hard not being able to see you for such a long time."

"Then I won't go," Brennan stated, reaching out and settling her hands against his sides.

"No," he interrupted, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers "Bones, if you want to go, you should go. I'm not going to be selfish and guilt trip you into staying here. Besides, it's for a good cause."

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

"Because you love me," he said with a smile, moving his hands to her cheeks and kissing her softly "and you want me to be happy."

"Yes, and me leaving isn't making you happy," she pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it'll make thousands of other people happy, and I think I can sacrifice you this one time."

She smiled up at him and laughed, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly and wrap her arms around his neck "You're amazing Booth, you really are."

Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt and took in a deep breath, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah…I know."

Brennan laughed and hung against him for a second, making him stumble back and finally bring his arms around her, her lips pressing into his neck deliriously over and over again.

"Bones," he laughed, picking her up off the ground, and walking to sit down in her office chair. He brought her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, reading through the letter and smiling at her, holding her wrists and placing her fingers on the keyboard.

"I can type Booth," she argued, laughing as he shook her hands and used just her pointer fingers to type _'I'm in.'_

"Send!" he said happily, moving his hand to her mouse and clicking the 'send' button.

Brennan laughed and leaned back against him, his arms coming to wrap tight around her stomach. "You're crazy," she whispered, kissing his jaw line slowly.

"You got a reply…damn," Booth said, clicking on the email with a smile.

"They're most likely testing the internet with the new computers," she reasoned, sitting up and reading through the information he gave her. "So, my ticket is at the airport…and I leave tomorrow, at noon."

Booth grumbled and kissed her shoulder "I wish we could leave work and spend time together."

"Me to, but I'm supposed to pick Parker up soon," Brennan whispered, running her fingers over his hand, "but maybe you can take the morning off tomorrow, and we can spend our time together before I have to leave."

"Well then I'm going to have to get you up at 5 again."

She laughed and shrugged "I can sleep on the plane."

"That is right," he assured, sucking gently on her neck, and glancing on the clock in the corner of her computer "but we have to go get Parks."

Brennan laughed and stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him with her, wrapping her arms around him and leaning up to kiss him deeply, smiling against his lips.

"Bonesy bear," he grumbled, his tongue fighting with hers before his hands resting on the curve of her waist and he pitched her skin gently, sending her shooting backwards with a squeal.

"Bastard," she screamed, punching his arm.

"Now, get going Bones or I'm going to keep pinching you," Booth growled, smiling evilly and curling his thumb and pointer finger in preparation to squeeze her skin.

"No, do not pinch me again," Brennan said quickly, back from her office with her hands placed out in front of her.

"I'm going to," he stated defiantly, advancing on her and shooting his hand out towards her side.

Her hand blocked his and she grabbed his wrist, turning it and pulling it back so that only a short spark of pain shot and numbed his arm. "No, no you're not."

"Shit," Booth said, holding his arm and rubbing his wrist "I can't feel my arm."

"I know, I did that on purpose," she said, smiling and reaching into his pocket, stealing his keys and jingling them in front of him "Thank you."

"Bones!"

"Not working," she called, walking through the doors and towards the parking garage.

*****

"Now Parker," Brennan said, handing the small white lab coat to the little boy "This is where the boring part of anthropology comes in. You have to do so much research, and this," she said, holding up a large stack of papers "Is a census of missing or deceased soldiers during the entire civil war, and I'm sure you don't want to sit here and have to read every description and determine if this could or could not be our veteran."

"Not really," Parker mumbled, smiling and slipping the coat over his arms.

"This is why Angela said she would entertain you. Maybe you could give her some ideas for her fireworks display," Brennan suggested, ruffling Parker's curly hair between her fingers.

"Yeah!" Parker said excitedly "but can I still wear the lab coat?"

"Yes, you can still wear the lab coat," she allowed, smiling as the boy grinned and ran out of her office and down to Angela's.

"Alright," Brennan whispered, taking a large sharpie marker from her desk and setting the pile to the side. "Let's see what we can find here," she spoke, bringing the first paper before her and immediately crossing off the first person.

*****

Brennan sighed as she continued and crossed through names. _'Too old…Too young…Black…Too Young…'_

"What's up Bones?" Booth asked, knocking his knuckles against her threshold.

"Uhhhhh," she groaned, resting her head on her arm.

"I'm guessing not good?"

"I have a huge headache from the marker fumes," Brennan murmured, capping the large sharpie and placing it next to her, resting her head on her arms.

"You know you're allowed to leave your office. Walk around, and get some fresh air. You have a huge garden out front remember?"

"I remember," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Is Parker with Angela?"

"Yes."

"Is he getting his face painted?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Dammit," Booth growled playfully, smiling and walking over to Brennan, pulling her up and sliding her lab coat down her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"It's almost 6 o'clock Bones. It's time to go home," he said, smiling and kissing her nose as the blue lab coat left her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes," he groaned, placing her coat on her coat rack and grabbing her laptop case. "Bring your list and your sharpie and let's go."

She smiled and caught his wrist, walking into his arms and resting her head against his chest. "Hi Booth."

"Hey Bones," he murmured with a smile, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered, holding him tighter and burying her face deep into his chest.

"Aww Bones," Booth smiled, running his fingers through her hair "You'll be fine. You've been fine without me for years."

"Hmmm, so I thought," she argued.

He pulled back with an evil smile on his face "What was that?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," she assured, a smile in her eyes as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

He laughed and shook his head "We'll synchronize our calls, how many hours ahead is Rwanda?"

"8…"

"Well that can be done," he said, leading her from her office "I'll call you every night at 11:00 before you go to bed."

"What if I want to stay up late?" she whined teasingly, laughing and keeping her arm around him.

"Then you'll pick up the phone, and I'll demand you go to bed."

"You're bossy," Brennan muttered, smiling at his glare before running into Angela's office.

"Hey sweetie," Angela said with a smile, turning her monitor off and placing her remote on her desk.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Parker who sat casually on her couch. "Ready to head home Parker?"

"Yeah!" Parker said happily, slipping his little lab coat off and leaving it on the arm of Angela's couch like the artist instructed earlier "Thanks for having me over Aunt Angela."

Ange laughed and knelt down before Parker "You're very welcome Parker, you can come over any time," she finished, opening her arms and giving the little Booth a hug. "Will I see your handsome face again tomorrow?"

"I think Angela wants to adopt my kid," Booth whispered, loud enough for anyone to hear.

Brennan laughed and Angela nodded her head "I do, I love this kid," she said happily, holding Parker to her and smiling. "Will I see him tomorrow?"

"If you do he'll be with you, Bones is leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Angela and Parker asked in unison, confusion on their faces "Where are you going?"

"I was invited to go to Rwanda by a friend of mine to help put the computers in their secondary schools and build new schools, and I accepted the offer," Brennan explained, holding onto Booth's arms as he wrapped them around her stomach.

"How long sweetie?"

"One to two months."

"Two months?" Parker and Angela once again asked in unison.

"I know I know, but everyone can still call me, and that's at the latest. I'll most likely come back earlier than that," she rationalized, her hand reaching up and resting on the side of Booth's face "Besides, I can't leave this one for too long, he might get into trouble."

"Speaking of trouble what about your wedding planning?" Angela asked, standing up and nodding to the large stack of wedding magazines on her desk. "I need a date."

"Choose the most rational date to correlate with how long it would take to obtain everything needed for the ceremony," Brennan said, looking to Booth who simply nodded along.

"Like I said before, I don't care what the wedding looks like or when it is, all I care about is the people there."

"I need that too," Ange pointed out "Lists from both of you."

"Will do," the couple agreed, before Booth motioned for his son "Say bye to Angela, Parker, we gotta head home."

"Aw, alright," the little Booth whined, giving Angela another really big hug "Bye Angela."

"Bye Parker," Angela whimpered, pouting her lip out and looking to Booth with pleading eyes.

"You pick him up, feed him, entertain him, and don't paint on his face, it's a deal."

"Then the deal has been made," the artist said triumphantly, smiling and hugging Parker tighter "I'll see you tomorrow little one."

He laughed and fell from her arms, running to his father and waving "See you tomorrow Ange!"

*****

"Well," Booth whispered, resting his arms across her lower back and bringing her hips to press into his. "Now that it's 10:30, my son has officially been put to bed, I've torn you from your work, and this is your last night in DC for a while…do I have to make this public?"

A large smile crossed Brennan's lips as she slid her arms around his neck, playing with the hair against his neck, and bringing her lip to rest between her teeth in faux thought "Eh I think I can handle it just being me, and you, and our bedroom."

"Our bedroom," he repeated with a smile, resting his forehead against hers "Technically it's still yours."

"No it's not."

"How is it not?"

"Because I want you to move in with me."

Booth laughed and shook his head "Typical Temperance fashion to ask me to move in to her apartment a day before she leaves the country for a month."

"I will gladly hire someone to help pack up, and move your things," she whispered, smiling and moving her hands to rest on his cheeks.

"No," he murmured "I'll just pack up my things and make a box fort as a welcome home gift."

"So you accept?"

"If you haven't noticed, I've pretty much lived here for month's sweetheart."

"Trust me I noticed," she said in distain, laughing at his jaw dropped and his eyes grew in horror. "I'm kidding," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his "I want you here."

"You want me here?" he asked in interest, leaning down to hover his lips over hers.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning a fraction forward and kissing him passionately, gasping as he brought her body to slam against his, and her nerve endings sparked while her skin burned for his touch.

"Do you…want me here?" Booth asked, walking her backwards and into her bedroom.

"Yes," she answered again, smiling as he closed and locked her door before returning to her with a darkened, predator-like glint in his eye.

"How about here?" he asked again, walking her back so that he sat on the edge of her bed, and she stood between his legs.

"Hmmm I like you here," Brennan whispered, her fingers working away his dress shirt and dropping it to the floor "but, I like you better here," she added, lowering him onto his back, and bringing herself to hover over him.

"I like me here too," he agreed, smiling as her laugh filled the room and her hair tickled his cheeks while her lips massaged his.

He slid his hands against her skin and brought her hair behind her ears, leaning up and locking an arm around her back while moving them so that they rested fully on 'their' bed.

Booth smiled against her lips and slid his hands under her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head with her tank top and tossing them to the floor, pulling her almost naked torso to his, and bringing himself to sit up with her resting in his lap.

His fingers dove between the hem of her jeans and pulled the fabric away from her, unsnapping the button and sliding the zipper down before standing up and resting her on her back while pulling the tight jeans from her legs.

She smiled at him and curled her knees, wrapping her legs around his waist and tugging him forward, bringing him to topple over, and fall against her, his arms breaking his fall and stopping him from crushing her.

He laughed and shook his head brushing his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek to pass over her lips. "You're crazy."

"I believe most humans are crazy in certain different senses of mind. No one can be completely and utterly 'normal'," she explained quietly, reaching up and brushing her fingers under his eye "We all have things in our life that mean more to us then other things, which in turn, makes us seem 'crazy'."

"And you're crazy about me," Booth said cockily, laughing and circling his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand back to place kisses on her finger tips.

"In a sense, yes."

"You better be," he teased, pinning her wrist against the mattress, leaning forward to press suckling kisses to her neck "because I'm crazy about you."

She shivered and whimpered softly, tightening her legs around his waist and arching her back to press herself fully against him "I'm aware," she whispered breathlessly, weakly fighting to have her wrist released.

"Oh no my little sex kitten," Booth growled with a smile against her neck, tightening his hold on her wrist "I'm not letting you scratch me this soon."

"I'm not going to scratch you," she gasped "I'm trying to get your pants off."

He laughed against her neck and released her hand, biting her skin softly and gasping when her nails dug into his shoulder.

"You said you weren't going to scratch me," he whined with a smile.

"Payback," Brennan whispered in response, pushing his work pants down his legs and letting them gather with the rest of their clothes.

He laughed and shook his head, running his fingers down her chest and pulling apart the front clasp of her bra, bringing the cups apart and moving the fabric from her skin.

She smiled and her head fell back as his hands rested against her ribs, his lips descending from her neck to pepper lavishing kisses across her chest, breasts, and stomach, his tongue darting from his mouth to lick the sweat beading on her skin.

"Booth," she whispered, shivering and quivering under his lips.

"What do you need Bones?"

"You," she whimpered, shivering as his fingers hooked in her panties and removed them from her searing body.

"Really?" he asked quietly, smiling and hovering over her, allowing her pleasure shaken hands to slowly hook his boxers and slide them to the floor.

"Yes," she agreed, leaning up and clashing her lips to his, circling her legs around his hips again and bringing the engorged head of him to rest at her heated, and dripping core.

They both groaned and Brennan pressed her heels into Booth's lower back, bringing him an inch inside her, and allowing him to fall completely against her as his breath brushed against her neck and he moved in and out of her slowly.

Her room was filled with drug out moans and gentle cries, her nails again scratching down his back and spurring him faster, sending her pleasure into the ionosphere. She cried into his neck as the base of his erection brushed repeatedly against her clit, and pleasure shook her spine.

"Booth!" she cried out, her walls squeezing him and trying to pull him as deep inside her as physically possible, while her nails tore down his back and she arched hard into his chest.

His arms were shaking and his fingers gripped her jaw softly, turning her head and pressing his lips to hers violently, bringing her to break around him, a scream emitting into his mouth as he continued pounding into her and eventually exploded, and shot inside her, his hold on her jaw barely there as his pleasure shaken hand fell against the mattress to stabilize his spent body, while his lips still moved with hers.

"Temperance," he whispered, weakly falling against the pillows and bringing her into his chest, her gentle observant fingers touching his chest lightly before she wrapped her arms around his back and she buried her face in his chest.

She gasped and panted against his muscles, shaking in his arms as her head finally stopped spinning and her breathing started coming back to normal. "Booth," she grumbled, kissing his chest "God I'm going to miss you."

Booth smiled and ran his fingers up and down her back, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair from her skin "I'll miss you too, Bones," he whispered, kissing her forehead again and again. "I'll make sure to call you at least…10 times a day."

"Jesus Christ," Brennan growled, shaking her head "You aren't serious are you?"

"No, of course not," he shoved off "I'll actually call you 20 times a day."

She laughed and shook her head, rolling over and resting on her back, pulling their sheets over her chest and resting her arms over her head, stretching gently "Promise?" she asked with a large, tired smile.

Booth laughed and curled against her, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around her "I promise."

Brennan smiled and kissed his forehead, scratching her fingers through his hair and down his back. "Maybe if I can find a big enough bag by tomorrow I can take you with me."

"Yay," he whimpered quietly, closing his eyes, and finding himself asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Me: Heavens to Mergatroid!**

**Booth: -.- stop fucking saying that!**

**Me: I belief he is upset, it's scary, terrifying even.**

**Booth: Stop it Snagglepuss!**

**Brennan *walks in* What's going on?**

**Me: He's angered, testy even.**

**Brennan: *looks at Booth* What is she doing?**

**Booth: Impersonating Snagglepuss.**

**Me: He's on to me! Exit! Stage left! *runs away***


	59. You're A Hero

An: I'm really depressed. :( I didn't get a lot of views last chapter, not even breaking 10 and I don't know if people are creepin or just...not reading, but if there is a problem please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.

**Last weeks question was who would you like to get high with and why:**

**LostLyra said The Doctor or Jack Harkness (no idea who those are)**

**and Divine529 said Nikola Tesla...and I have no idea who that is either. HAHAH**

**But this chapter's question is, what do YOU care most about?**

**I for one, am big right now on fighting for Palestine. The Jewish extremists have held the Palestinian people from both Palestine and Gaza hostage and have bombed their lands, cut down their olive trees (biggest source of income) slaughtered innocent people, and have imprisoned everyone else. Children are the only ones fighting from within, throwing rocks at these monsters. Ships are leaving from Europe and Ireland this may with supplies to help these people, let's hope they are able to run through the blockade. Long Live Viva! Long Life Palestina!**

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when Booth's eyes opened, and his arms tightened around his fiancée who would be flying to Rwanda in less than 6 hours. He internally groaned and he ran his fingers across her bare stomach, kissing her shoulder and burying his face in her neck.

"Mmm," he groaned, kissing her neck when he felt her squirming against him. "Wake up baby girl."

"I'm not a baby, or a girl for that matter," she argued sleepily, pushing on his arms and trying to bury herself further into her bed.

"No, you're right, you're all woman," he growled teasingly, huskily, into her ear as his hand accented his words with gentle touches up her body "but you're a woman who has to get up and spend her last hours with the man you will be departing from for so long."

"Oh you'll live," she brushed off, squealing when Booth rolled over her and with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her off her bed, and sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Tangled in her sheets and unable to moved she laughed against his chest, trying to push up, but finding herself wrapped tight to him "Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers working in a comforting massage against his lower back.

"Yeah that was kind of a bad idea, but now we're up, and Parker most likely is too," Booth murmured, rolling and holding her tight to his chest while he untangled the sheets and pulled them both up, smiling as she continued laughing and wrapped his hands around her cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss that laugh," he whispered, kissing her softly, but passionately enough to have her arching into his chest.

"You'll be calling me 20 times a day remember," she murmured breathlessly "You're bound to hear my laugh while I'm in Rwanda."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see your smile when you're laughing," Booth explained, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks.

"Well then we'll use the Jeffersonian's web cam to talk," Brennan ventured, smiling and resting her hands on Booth's neck. "You'll be okay Booth. Besides, think about how excited you're going to be when I come back."

"I will be really excited when you come back because it will be so terrible not having you around for two months."

"You'll live," she whispered again, hugging him tightly while pressing her lips to his. "Now, go get Parker ready for school, and I'll start packing so we can spend the rest of the morning together."

"Fine," he whined, slumping and dramatically sighing as he bent over and pulled his boxers on, sighing once again as he opened the door and walked out, again sighing until she finally laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Parks," Booth said, opening the guest bedroom door and walking to his son "It's time to get up."

"Mmm, okay dad," the little boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes and rolling to the floor, sitting there for a good minute before looking up at his dad and sharing his amused smile.

"Tired there little buddy?"

"Yeah, and I don't want Bones to go."

"I don't either," Booth whispered, picking his son up and setting him in his lap. "But I have some good news that you'll like."

"What's that?" Parker asked with an excitement only a young child could muster.

"Bones asked me to move in with her," he whispered, smiling as Parker laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Good, but why did she ask you that right before she leaves for a month?"

"I think she did it on purpose, but she claims she didn't. What do you think?"

"I don't really know," the little Booth contemplated, shrugging as he leaned into his dad's chest "but you two seem to tease each other a lot, so I suppose she probably did that on purpose."

Booth laughed and kissed his son's forehead, hugging the little boy tightly "I love you bud."

"I love you too dad."

"Alright, go get dressed, and I'll start on breakfast."

"Cheesy eggs and toast?" Parker asked expectantly, a Booth charm smile on his lips.

"You got it," he agreed, bumping fists with his son before standing up and leaving the boy to get dressed on his own.

*****

Booth gasped when Brennan walked out in a pair of his army sweat pants, rolled and settling on her hips while her tight black tank top refused to meet the top of his pants and showed a sliver of her ivory stomach. "Jesus, you siren."

"Booth," Brennan whined, crossing her arms over her chest "Even though I have an amazing singing voice, I'm not singing now, and I'm not cannibalistic."

He purred playfully and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her back and burying his face in her neck "I know you like…certain…aspects of human flesh."

She stepped back and slapped his chest, sending him stumbling back and putting his hand over the red mark "Ow," he laughed, shaking his head and putting his arm up when she advanced forward to hit him.

"Take that back," she laughed, fighting against his hand that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Okay, I admit. I took it too far that time. I'm sorry," he whispered, smiling at her, and pulling her closer to him, ducking his head and kiss her neck again and again. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do," Brennan whimpered, grinning and running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

She moaned softly, and nibbled on his ear, arching into him and panting shakily against his cheek. "We need to put this on hold for a little bit."

Booth straightened, and moved away from her just in time for Parker to walk in with his back pack slung across his back, Booth's passion darkened eyes meeting her heated ones in a secret promise.

"Hi Bones," Parker murmured, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach, and holding onto her for dear life.

"Aw," she whispered, crouching down beside him and wrapping her arms around the little boy's back "What's wrong Parker?"

"I don't want you to go Bones," he muttered, resting his head on her shoulder and keeping his arms around her neck. "I'll miss you."

"Oh Parker. I'll miss you too, but you can always call me. You can always ask your mom if you can call me after school to say good night," Brennan explained. "In Rwanda, when it's 3 here, it's 11 there."

"Will you promise me to stay up until I call you?" Parker whimpered, hugging her tighter.

"I promise, that I will not sleep until I hear your voice," Brennan promised, smiling at the large toothy grin that settled on Parker's face.

Booth smiled, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the interaction between his son and the love of his life, a warming sensation settling against his heart. "Come on guys; let's eat before I have to take you to school Parks."

"Can Bones come?" the little boy pleaded.

"Of course I'm coming," Brennan immediately answered, running her hands up and down the little kid's back. "I have to give you one last hug before you go to school."

Parker laughed and hugged Brennan again, snuggling fully against her with a large smile "I like hugs," he said simply, bringing a laugh from both adult's throats.

*****

"I love you Bones," the little boy whispered as he held onto the anthropologist with tight arms.

"I love you too Parker," she whispered, smiling over Parker's shoulder at his dad, before turning her head against the small Booth's shoulder.

"I'll call you after school," Parker promised, dropping from her arms, and looking to Booth.

Booth nodded with a smile, and ruffled his son's hair. "Yup, on the way to the Jeffersonian, he'll steal my phone and he'll give you a call."

"And then you'll pester me to go to sleep?" Brennan asked, raising an eye brow and smiling teasingly.

"Yes," he stated, nodding his head once "and then I will pester you to go to sleep."

"Daddy doesn't like it when I stay up late either," Parker murmured, looking to his dad and smiling, hugging Brennan again, and kissing her cheek before she stood up "I'll miss you Bones."

"I'll miss you too Parker, but I'll talk to you after school, I promise."

"Better get inside Parker, the bell is going to ring in a minute," Booth said, hugging his son and kissing his forehead. "I love you bud."

"Love you dad," Parker said, tightening his hands on the strap of his back pack "Love you Bones!"

"I love you Parker," Brennan said, waving to the little boy as he ran up the steps and disappeared into the school, Brennan sighing and leaning back against the SUV.

"You alright Bones?" Booth asked, leaning his arm against the top of the car and resting next to her.

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just gonna miss the little guy."

"Oh baby girl you're only going to be gone for a little while, besides now that you asked me to move in with you, you get to see him every weekend."

"Why do you keep calling me 'baby girl'?" Brennan asked, leaning up and looking at him with a curious glint in her eye.

"Because you are my baby girl," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her bare shoulder.

"But like I said before I'm not a baby, or a girl."

"Yes," he growled suggestively, leaning against her and moving his lips beside her ear "and I said…you're…all woman."

*****

She whimpered against his lips, her legs wrapped tight around his hips as he carried her into their apartment, her nails scratching against his neck until he rested her ceremoniously against her bed.

He easily slid his sweat pants down her legs, and placed his lips on her calves, kissing up her body until he reached the edge of her tank top. He slid his hands under the tight black fabric and slid it up to her bust with his lips marked her skin tenderly, before pulling the garment over her head.

Her breathing was erratic, and her moans were breathy as he quickly tore away her bra and kissed across her breasts, his hips pressing hard against hers.

She cried out gently, and quickly tore his shirt over his head, pushing his jeans and boxers down with her feet, while his fingers hooked into her panties and shed them from her skin.

He grabbed her hips and pulled them until she was settled at the edge of the bed, and she immediately brought her legs around his back. He rested on his knuckles and leaned down against her, his chest brushing against her peaked nipples, and bringing her gasping mouth to clash with his.

He groaned against her lips and ran his hand along her inner thigh, his fingers brushing against her already heated and dripping core.

"Shit Bones," he murmured, moving his lips to pass against her neck, his fingers digging deep inside her.

She arched and cried out; wrapping her arms around him while quivering around his fingers "Oh Booth, don't stop."

"I'm not going to," he growled huskily, pumping his fingers inside her violently as he panted against her neck, and placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses against her skin.

She was wild and bucking hard against his hands, her fingers pulling at his hair as he worshipped her skin while giving her some of the most indescribable pleasure of her life.

"Booth, I…I can't," she whimpered, resting her head back and moving her hands to hold tight to his arms as her hips rose off her bed.

"Come for me Bones," Booth whispered, flicking his tongue against her ear, and sucking the lobe into his mouth at the same time he flicked his thumb against her clit and she broke around his fingers, her mouth opening in a pleasured scream.

He moved his fingers from inside her and clamped his hands on her hips, pressing the tip of his erection against her pleasured core and sinking into her as she still fluttered around him.

She gasped and moaned once more, her hands fisting the sheets under her as he moved in and out of her quickly, bringing her upon the trek of another orgasm as his rock hard heat stretched her deliriously.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms fully around her back, lifting her slightly off the bed as he pounded inside of her, pulsing inside her and bringing her walls to flutter her around him again.

"Booth," she whimpered breathlessly, her body spent but tensed at the impending release.

"One more time," he panted, his chest heaving as sweat pooled on both of their bodies. "Break for me Bones…one more time…"

And as if on command she bucked into him, clamping him within her and tearing at her sheets as she came, crying out again and falling from his arms, completely spent, against her mattress, as he fell forward on his hands and he groaned, shooting into her, and warming her internally.

His legs were jelly as he tried climbing onto her bed, but eventually just fell against the bed and brought her to rest by his side.

She panted and rested on her stomach, her eyes closed as he pulled her sheet over her sticky and prickling skin, stopping only at her hip and allowing his hands to run up and down her back.

"Mmm," she smiled, her muscles completely relaxed as he lay at her side and ran his fingers along her spine.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her shoulder, resting his head against her upper back, wrapping his arm around her and trailing his fingers across her shoulders and down her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, moving gently to kiss his shoulder, before resting against her pillow.

"Your skin is soft," he whispered in awe, continuing his trail up and down her arm "I like touching you…that came out wrong."

She laughed and shook her head, shrugging gently against him, and allowing his fingers to run against her skin "I understand what you meant," she spoke quietly, smiling against his shoulder and pressing her lips into his collar bone.

"Are you packed?" he murmured sadly.

"Yes," Brennan whispered, kissing his collar bone again and again. "I'm ready to go."

"Well, we still have 4 more hours."

"I'm so tired now…" Brennan muttered, smiling against his skin and laughing.

"Oh, no, no sleeping," Booth ordered, rolling her onto her back so that he could stare down into her angelic face, his fingers working her hair away from her face. "I have to make sure you're worn out so that you'll sleep when you actually get to Rwanda."

"Mmm, that's smart," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down to press her lips to his. "And you're technique is wisely chosen."

"Oh, I know babe. Trust me, I know."

*****

"You know," Booth whispered finally, holding her against his chest as she ran her fingers against his chest. "We should probably call the squint squad and have one last meal with them before you leave."

"Mm, we can call them later," she whispered, kissing his chest and wrapping her arms tighter around him. "I just…want to lay her for a little while longer."

"Well, we can do that," he agreed, kissing her forehead and running his fingers up and down her shoulder. "But I was just stating that we should probably do that."

"Yes but its only 10:16, we still have another 45 minutes before we should go out and eat."

"Yes, our last 45 minutes together," he cried out dramatically, faking a sniffle and running his fingers under his eye.

She laughed and shook her head, leaning up on her arm and looking down at him. "How about in about 15 minutes, we hop in the shower, and then we'll go to the diner with Hodgins, and Sweets, and Angela, and Cam."

"That my love; is a deal," Booth whispered, leaning forward and kissing her deeply, before guiding her head back to his chest. "I love you Bones."

"I, in turn Booth, feel high levels of adoration and attraction to you, which ultimately is created by levels of chemicals rising in the brain such as norepinephrine and dopamine," she murmured, smiling up at him.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" he growled, smiling down at her and holding her tight to him.

"Well, our shower has to be relatively quick," she reasoned, her hand resting on his stomach, and trailing down teasingly to brush against his sheet covered bulge.

*****

They made love once again in the shower before finally getting ready and leaving for the diner, where they sat and had lunch with everyone from the lab, with the exception of Sweets.

They talked, and joked, and ate, and Angela confirmed that Parker would spend the day with her after school, and then warned Brennan that she would call her every day on her lunch break.

She smiled, and accepted her friend's warning, observing that her cell phone charger was most likely going to be her best friend during her trip, and Booth and Angela nodded seriously in agreement.

When it was time for Brennan to go, she stood and said her good byes, hugging everyone, and returning to Booth who placed his hand out to wrap around her waist.

She waved as she left the diner, and she glared her usual glare at Booth when he opened the car door for her. They talked on the way to the air port, but when she saw how tense his shoulders were, and how he set his jaw, she reached over and covered his hand with hers. "Booth, it's not going to be that long. It may seem like that now, but I'll be back in no time."

"I know Bones, it's just…I can't really explain it," he murmured, frowning when they finally reached the airport.

She leaned over and turned his head, kissing him lovingly and running her fingers through her hair. "It's going to be alright," she promised, smiling, before moving from the SUV and grabbing her bags.

She checked in her luggage and passed through security, drinking coffee with Booth before she was called to her gate.

She stood, and threw the cup away, smiling at him and stepping into his arms. She was pressed hard into his chest and his nose buried in her hair, his spine gently shivering as he held her in his arms.

Brennan pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, clashing her mouth with his, and allowing Booth to gently lift her off the ground, before placing her back in her place and running his fingers across her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, kissing her again and again with small tender kisses.

"I love you," she returned, smiling, and hugging him once again before the voice called for her gate again. "I have to go."

"Make sure you touch the outside of the plane before you get on," Booth said quickly, holding her hands before she pulled away. "It's good luck."

"I don't believe in luck."

"I know you don't, but please," he whispered, kissing her forehead "it'll make me feel better."

She smiled and shook her head, laughing gently and moving forward to kiss him again "I promise, I will touch the outside of the plane before getting on."

"Alright," Booth muttered, hugging her tightly before releasing her into the crowd "Go be a hero."

"I'm hardly a hero."

"You're a hero Bones, trust me. You're a hero," he whispered, smiling and waving to her "I love you."

She smiled and waved back "I love you, Booth," being her final words before she disappeared into the terminal, and brushed her fingers against the planes cold outer shell for Booth

* * *

**Me: *walks in with red, green, and black face paint on and looks at Booth***

**Booth: ...Nice**


	60. First Day Under The Rwandan Sun

**An: Hey guysss! Finally back with the next installment AND the chapterly question of the day.**

**Last chapters question was **_'What means the most to you?_**'**

**And divine529 said she cared **most about her friends and family with Bones closely following**,**

**and**

**jjrobinson73 said she cared** most about her kids and having fun

**Both I also immensly care about. ;)**

**But this chapters question IS.....**

**_'What human 'power' would you want the most?_' and No, I don't mean super powers, I mean just the ordinary power a human can harness.**

**I want the 'power' to be able to parkour, I think parkour is AH-MAZING and so intense. I love it, and wished I could do it. But I know I never will. XD**

* * *

Brennan slept most of the way to Rwanda, the 14 hour plane flight tiring, and very, very boring.

The plane landed at 10:15 in the morning, and Brennan felt refreshed when she stepped into the warm air blowing softly through the savannah terrain, so beautifully set before her eyes.

Brennan walked into the small airport and grabbed her bag, walking towards the doors, and seeing her friend outside.

His skin was considerably tanned from spending so much time under the Rwandan sun, but his eyes were still bright, and his hair still a sandy blonde. His smile lit up, and he opened his arms, grabbing Temperance and hugging her tightly. "Tempe, it's so great to see you," he exclaimed, pulling back to look her over. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two years I imagine," Brennan stated, holding onto Anthony's elbows "It seems the sun has done well for you."

"Yes it has, my vitamin D is now through the roof," he joked, both of them sharing a laugh before he retracted his hands and grabbed her suit case.

Brennan pulled her phone from her pocket as Anthony loaded her bags into the back of the caravan. She dialed Booth's number as she walked around and pulled herself into the door less vehicle and she smiled as he picked up and his tired voice floated over the line.

"Mm, 'ello?"

"Sorry for calling you at two o'clock in the morning, but I thought I'd inform you that touching the side of the plane paid off and I arrived in Rwanda safely," Brennan said into the line, reaching up and holding the frame of the jeep as Anthony turned on the engine and drove through the dirt roads of Kigali.

"Good," he grumbled, his voice happy, but completely tired. "How was the flight?"

"Fourteen hours," she answered, laughing and bringing from him a soft chuckle.

"I guess that in itself is horrible, no matter if you're in first class or not."

"It is, but I'm not going to keep you up. You need to get some sleep. Call me later," she finished, laughing and holding onto the frame tighter as Anthony swerved dramatically, and sent her flying towards the opening where a door should be.

Booth chuckled gently and nodded against his pillow, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Alright Bones, I will. I love you."

"I love you," she returned, smiling and chewing her lip in blissful happiness as she glanced at Anthony, and a look of interest graced his face.

"Good morning Bones."

"Good night Booth," she finished, smiling before closing her phone and sliding it into her pocket.

"You LOOOOOVEEE someone?" Anthony screamed, bouncing up and down childishly and sending the caravan rocking back and forth. "Whooooo?"

"It's none of your business," Temperance brushed off, smiling at him before looking forward teasingly.

"Oh come on!" he screamed, smiling and gripping both hands on the steering wheel. He rocked the wheel back and forth, sending the caravan from one side of the road to the other, and sending them both flying to the sides of their seats.

"Tell me!" he screamed, laughing like a mad man.

"Jesus Christ Chase! STOP!"

"I will if you promise to tell me!" Anthony screamed, smiling and continuing to throw them both back and forth.

"Ok I promise I promise!" Brennan yelled, reaching over and stilling the wheel, sighing and sitting back as her body finally stilled.

"Okay, so who is it?"

"He's been my partner for five years," she explained, smiling and looking over to the beautiful mountain ranges. "But I've known him for six, been friends with him for four."

Anthony laughed and shook his head "Only you Temperance," he muttered under his breath before looking at her and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, we've been together for about a year, but our relationship has never been just platonic. There was always that underlying sexual tension and love, but he chose more to brush it away, while I remained more naïve to the fact."

"But you guys are boyfriend, girlfriend now?" he asked, looking past her before turning down a smaller road and drove towards a small village littered with grass huts, a large volcano shadowed in the background.

Brennan raised her left hand and showed Anthony the engagement ring, laughing as he opened his mouth wide and looked at her with excited and almost disbelieving eyes.

"What?" she asked, smiling and settling her hand back in her lap.

"My little Tempe is getting married!" he yelled, his voice dramatic and portraying faux tears of happiness.

"Jesus, I swear I'm going to kill you by the end of this month," Brennan muttered under her breath, the crunching of the rocks and dirt under the wheels of the caravan masking her voice.

"What was that darling?" Anthony teased, smiling at her as he parked the caravan on the grass, and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Oh nothing dear," Brennan said, stepping from the car, and smiling as all of the children ran over to Brennan immediately and introduced themselves.

"Do you want to play soccer?" one of the smaller kids asked, a dirty soccer ball clasped between his hands.

"I believe we have some time," Anthony stated when she looked at him for confirmation. "Care for a little battle of the sexes?"

"Oh, it's on," Temperance agreed, taking the soccer ball, and saying thank you to the small boy who handed to her, before dropping it to the ground, and kicking it to the grounds where rocks sat as the goals.

Brennan took a shower before she settled in the small cot provided to her by one of the families. The family she stayed with was a 21 year old girl named Chantal, who had a 5 year old girl named Santali, who not only took a liking to Brennan, but hardly left her side.

"What are you doing Dr. Brennan?" Santali asked, holding onto the wall as she peeked into the small room that was offered to Brennan.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Santali?" Brennan asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips teasingly.

"Mama needed me to run to town for her, I just got back," the little one explained, smiling and using her hand to brush away a bug sitting on her skin.

"I see," Brennan said, nodding towards the opening of the cottage "How about we go outside and play around a little bit before my fiancé calls me."

"What is a fi…a fi, whatever you just said?" Santali asked, smiling and ducking her head shyly behind her hand rested on the threshold.

"Fiancé," Brennan repeated, smiling and straightening the tight black tank top on her torso. "That's what you call someone that you're engaged to."

"Oh, to be married?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay! I just wanted to know. Let's go and catch the fireflies outside," Santali exclaimed happily, running on the dirt floors out of the cottage and into the expanse of fields, where Brennan followed after.

The two ran through the thick grass and snuck up on the glittering bugs, their hands acting as prisons for a second, before they were slowly peeled back, and the little black bug blinked its light before sprouting out its wings and fluttering away.

Santali giggled as a firefly brushed against her cheek, and she dramatically fell, pointing to the small black fluttering object in the sky. "He knocked me over!"

Brennan laughed and walked over, picking Santali up and balancing her on her hip for a second, before she began quickly turning, and brought the small child into a fit of laughter.

She stumbled when she stopped and her hand dove into her pocket when it started ringing.

"What's that?"

"It's a cell phone," Brennan explained, handing it to her. "Open it like this," she explained "Put it to your ear and say hello."

Santali retracted it and smiled "Hello?" she asked.

Booth smiled, recognizing the thick accent and the small voice. "Why hello, is Dr. Brennan there?"

Santali turned to Brennan and she whispered "Ask who it is," before the small one turned back to the phone and said "Who is this?"

"This is her partner Special Agent Booth, with a wild child sitting beside me that is demanding to speak to her."

"He said he is Special Agent Booth, with a wild child that wants to talk to you."

Brennan laughed and nodded, taking the phone from her and whispering "Thank you," before placing the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"New Secretary?"

"Possibly," Brennan agreed, smiling to the little girl in her arms "She is quite wonderful at answering phones."

"Hey! Are you talking about me!?" Santali screamed before Chantal walked outside and called for her daughter.

"I caught fireflies with Dr. Brennan!" Santali yelled to her mother, who smiled and laughed gently, walking to the anthropologist and taking her child from her arms.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, looking to her feet.

"It's no problem," Brennan brushed off, smiling and tapping her finger under Santali's chin. "Get some sleep so you'll have more energy for firefly catching tomorrow."

Santali's eyes widened and she turned to look at her mother "Mama I have to go to bed now!"

Chantal and Brennan laughed and shook their heads, Brennan turning back to her phone when Chantal brought her daughters head to her shoulder and started bouncing her in her arms while whispering the hymns of a traditional lullaby.

"You already have a fan club in Rwanda?" Booth asked, holding his hand up for Parker, who bounced in his seat, eager to talk to Brennan.

"Yes I do," she agreed, sitting below one of the sparse trees and curling her knees to her chest. "But I suggest you give the phone to my youngest fan in DC or else he'll be very upset."

Booth laughed and handed his phone over to Parker, who eagerly took it from his hands and brought it to his ear. "Dr. Bones?"

"Hey Parker," Brennan greeted, a smile on her face. "How was school?"

"It was cool, we did an experiment today, and went outside with dried leaves and magnifying glasses, and we set them on fire using the sun!"

"That's always fun to do, but don't use that knowledge to harm anyone or any sort of animal okay?"

"I wouldn't," Parker said, smiling at nothing through the windshield.

"Good," Brennan whispered, smiling and laughing gently "Did anything else happen in school today?"

"Uhhhhh," Parker muttered, looking through the window and shrugging his shoulder. "Not really."

Temperance laughed and nodded her head "Most kids don't realize how much they learn in a day of school."

"Yeah we don't," Parker immediately said, smiling and shooting his hand to the car door "I'm at the lab now; I have to go inside to Aunt Angela."

"Alright, have fun, and don't give her too much trouble alright Parker?"

"I won't, here's dad. I love you Bones!"

"I love you too Parker," Brennan said, before the phone was passed to Booth and he watched as Parker ran into the lab.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, smiling and pulling the SUV from the front of the lab.

"What?"

"I miss you," he whimpered pathetically.

"Aww," she whispered, smiling and laughing gently. "I'm enjoying being away from you."

"Bones!"

"I'm just kidding," Brennan said, laughing and standing up to walk towards the cottage.

"Are you working?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Well then what are you doing."

"Walking towards the cottage where I'm staying."

"So you're NOT working."

"I just said that."

"I love you."

Brennan rolled her head, and sighed "You're…just…uh."

"I'm going to take that as an 'I love you too sweetheart, and you're the most amazing fiancé ever'."

"Take it as I'm going to hang up."

"Nooooooo," Booth groaned, whimpering like a small dog as he turned into the parking garage at the Hoover.

"Go to work," Brennan said, slowly making her way towards the door.

"Go to sleep," he returned, smiling and laughing as he turned the engine off.

"I love you."

"Sweet dreams Bonesy Bear."

"Good lord," Brennan growled, smiling and closing her phone before she walked into the small house and moved into her room, lying down on her cot and finding a comfortable spot, immediately falling asleep the second her eyes closed.

* * *

**Me: *runs really fast and jumps off a platform, turns in the air, and lands against a wall, crumbling to the ground easily* FUCKKKKKKKKKK! GOD DAMMIT! OW!**

**Brennan: What are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to parkour *sniffles***

**Brennan: Park-what?**

**Me: A sport or athletic activity in which the participant seeks to move quickly and fluidly through an area, often an urban locale, by surmounting obstacles such as walls and railings and leaping across open spaces, as in a stairwell or between buildings. *smiles***

**Brennan: Well, you should run your ideas by me, your angle was completely off, adjust your speed just slightly and jump a half a second sooner you would have been fine.**

**Me: So close...but so far...Damn...**


	61. A Long Awaited Reunion

**An: Soo, I'm on a chapter role, it's not even 6 o'clock and I can probably finish another chapter of The Booth and Brennan Shuffle, along with the next chapter of The Catalyst. Bones Weekends for the WINNN!**

**Last chapters question was what Human 'super power' would you like to have.**

_BonesnBooth_** wants to have the power **_to read people like Booth_**  
**_LostLyra_** wants the **_ability to concentrate _**XD  
**_MMWillow13_** has her super power, and that's the **_power of creating breast milk. Her surplus has been used to save multiple childrens' lives and I find that very, very, honorable._  
**and **_divine529_** wants **_Brennan's brain power_

**I love all of you who have taken time to review, and also answer my questions, but this one is going to be a killer...**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BONES EPISODE?**

**I think The Boy With The Answer, is now my ultimate favorite episode...but the 100th is right behind if not at the same love. XD**

* * *

Over the next month, Brennan learned she would be needed for her extended period, and even though she felt bad for bringing sadness upon Booth, she liked spending her time in Rwanda.

Her hands were worn from all the work she had done, but a smile never faltered from her face.

Every night, she caught fireflies with Santali, and soon Parker became great 'phone buddies' with Brennan's little companion.

Booth and Brennan still talked every night before she went to bed, and Angela talked to her best friend every night after Brennan finished up working in the schools, and returned to the small hut she spent her time in.

Chantal became less nervous around Brennan, and the two spent all sorts of time talking, and even convinced the shy woman to come and play soccer with the other kids from the village, when Anthony would drag Brennan along to play.

She brought her camera on the trip, and by the time it was time for Brennan to return to D.C., her camera was full, and a small excitement settled in her chest at having the ability to review the moments over and over again.

Sadness took over everyone when it was her time to leave, especially Santali; the little girl practically refusing to let go of the anthropologist's leg once her stuff had been loaded into the caravan.

Kneeling down Brennan wrapped her arms around the small child, and rocked her gently. "I promise you'll get to see me again, but next time I'll bring my fiancé and your phone buddy."

"You promise?" Santali asked, tears falling down her cheeks, that Brennan used her thumbs to brush away.

"I promise," she whispered, smiling and holding up a piece of paper, giving it to the little girl. "This is my home address, and my email address. Make sure to give this to your mom so she'll keep it safe."

"What is this for?" Santali asked, holding the paper tight between her fingers.

"With these two addresses, you can talk to me whenever you want. You can write a letter and send it to my apartment, or when you get old enough, and get into the schools, you can use their computers to send me an email, which I'll get seconds after you send," Brennan explained, smiling at the bright gleam in Santali's eyes.

"Thank you," the little girl whispered, hugging Brennan tightly before stepping away and giving the paper to Chantal.

"Chantal," Brennan said, motioning for her to come closer to her.

The shy woman came closer, and stepped into Brennan's arms when she opened them to her, her head tilting when Brennan pulled back and handed her an envelope. "What is this?" she asked quietly, taking the loaded folder of paper, and running her fingers over it.

"It's a small token of my appreciation for everything that you did for me. Use this wisely, I know how difficult it can be for you to raise a child so young," she explained, smiling and stepping into the caravan before Chantal could open it.

She waved and Anthony turned the caravan towards the city, driving down the roads and laughing as the kids ran after them playfully, eventually stopping and waving once again.

Brennan hung out of the side and waved to all the kids, sitting back in her seat and sighing.

"What's wrong Temperance?" Anthony asked, smiling "Sad to be leaving?"

"They're all so ambitious, and they come from nothing. It's remarkable," she whispered, looking to her fingers interlaced in her lap.

"Yeah, I know, it hurts to leave but, hey, look at it this way. I'll make sure you get to come back, and this time I will get you tickets for your Boo and his son," he teased, smiling and winking at her, a smile stretched across her face at the thought that she'd get to see Booth once again.

"Are you excited to get back home to him?"

"Yeah," Brennan confessed, smiling and reaching up to hold the frame of the jeep again. "I asked him to move in before I left, so I can only imagine how messy the house is going to be but, it'll be great to be with him again."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, smiling and looking at the sun shined, beautiful land around her. "I really, really do."

Booth waited for her at the airport, a bouquet of daffodils and daisies resting in his hand as he watched the arrivals board, and his heart rate increased when Brennan's flight became marked as 'Arrived'.

Her flight was announced over the intercoms, and Booth found himself practically bouncing up and down as he waited the appearance of his partner.

It was about 10 minutes before he saw her, but he stood still and smiled the second she turned around and their eyes locked.

They shared a smile of their own and she rolled her luggage towards him, stopping in front of him, and laughing as he offered the flowers to her. She took them and threw her arms around his neck, her mouth crashing to his. He stumbled back slightly and his arms came around her back, holding her tight to him, and moving his hands under her thighs when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He laughed and hugged her tight, her legs still around him, when their lips parted. "Wow, I guess you really did miss me," he teased, kissing her cheek longingly.

"I did," she whispered, her voice small, and barely audible over the noise in the airport. "But Booth, can I ask you something?"

"What's that Bones?"

"Can we have our weekend now?"

When she pulled back he looked at her confused, before he nodded his head and remembered that she was referring to the weekend they were supposed to have together before she found out that she was offered her Rwandan experience. Booth chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her softly in reply ."Yes Bones, we can have our weekend now."

Boxes were stacked all through her apartment, but she turned to Booth in interest when there was no new furniture. "Where is all of your furniture Booth?"

"I sold most of it, I kept Parker's bed though, moved it into the guest bedroom like you asked, and had a few buddies of mine move the guest bed out and sell it to that one guy you called," Booth explained, wrapping his arms around the front of his lover. "Your furniture is a lot better than mine, and now we have some extra money if we need it."

"Booth, you didn't have to sacrifice all of that," Brennan whispered, her hand resting on his hands clasped before her stomach. "I really wish you didn't."

"Ah. It's no big deal. All I really need is my clothes and you," he murmured, kissing her neck tenderly.

Brennan shivered and her hand clenched his hands hard, her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a gentle moan as his tongue passed over her pulse.

"Booth," she whimpered softly, "At least let me put these flowers in something so they don't wilt as quickly."

Booth chuckled and stepped away from her, grabbing her suitcase before kissing her cheek. "Put up the flowers, and I'll take this back into our room. Meet me back there when you're ready," he whispered teasingly, kissing her nose lovingly before dodging through his boxes and pulled her suitcase close behind him.

Brennan smiled, taking the flowers he got for her and placing them in a vase, before she filled the vase with water and brought the flowers to her nose momentarily. She slipped her shoes off near the door once she settled the vase on her counter, and padded back into the bedroom.

"Why isn't our bedroom piled with boxes?" she asked, standing in the threshold with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because I wanted us to decide where everything is going to go, together, so I kept all my crap stacked neatly out in the living room," Booth explained, his arms opening and enticing her into the dark recesses of the room.

She walked in and closed her bedroom door behind her, her arms wrapping around Booth's neck while she leaned up on her toes and brought their mouths together forcefully.

His arms circled her immediately, and his hands snuck under the back of her shirt, his finger tips brushing against her sun warmed skin. But with them being away from each other for two months, they decided against the foreplay, and soon their clothes were shed from their bodies, and they fell together on _their_ bed.

They became tangled with the other, and their lungs burned as their lips and tongues clashed together desperately, their reunion creating a fire in their hearts they had never felt before.

As he poised at her entrance, their breathing seemed to collide and they felt almost euphoric, their lips meeting despite their burning and quickly moving chests. Her hips moved in anticipation and took him a fraction deeper inside her, a soft whimper growing into a fully fledged moan when he buried himself into her, tears coming to their eyes at the pleasure.

Their hips continually collided, and sweat stuck their skin together. Tension settled in their lower stomachs, and their arms circled their each other further.

They stilled for a moment, and pulled back to look at each other, their eyes darkened with pure passion and love, their lips swollen, and their hair darkened and damp. They smiled at each other, and they leaned forward once again, this kiss slow and tender, gentle touches of their lips again and again before Booth's tongue teasingly ran across her bottom lip, and he sucked it into his mouth momentarily before their lips came apart, and he gently bit the soft tissue.

She breathed a content sigh and gasped when he moved inside of her, their bodies continuing their synchronization, but this time slower, and with more passion.

Their lips came together once again and Brennan's fingers made their indentations on Booth's back, her nails turning down and digging into his skin when she felt her walls tighten, and flutter around him.

She gasped beautifully, and brought her chin to his shoulder, holding him tightly in her arms, while he brought his arms around her back and buried his face in her neck, propelling himself in her, and bringing her to majestically fly over her climax.

She cried out and her nails tore down his muscles, breaking around him and in turn milking his own orgasm from her fiancé.

They fell together breathlessly, and Booth shakily fell to the side, bringing Brennan into his chest, and tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

She curled beside him and rested her hand on his chest, her leg curling with his as his arms wrapped fully around her, and his hand rested on the hand she kept over his heart.

She was panting into his neck, and she smiled, laughing softly with a kiss to his skin.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice weak, and still dripping post coital husk.

"Nothing is funny," Brennan replied, kissing his racing pulse once again. "I'm just happy."

"Really happy?"

"Happier than I ever thought possible," she confessed, pulling back to look at him, sharing a smile with her drained partner before their lips joined lazily, and they once again fell against each other.

"I love you, so much Bones. And I'm so glad to have you back," Booth whimpered, his arms tightening around her, and practically crushing her against his side.

"Do you want to see the pictures?" Brennan asked quietly, smiling at him and kissing him before his smile grew wider and he nodded his head.

"Do you have a picture of your secretary?" he teased, sitting up and adjusting their pillows behind his back while she slipped from under the covers, and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out her camera before returning to his side.

"I do. Many pictures in fact. I promised her I would visit her again, but I also promised when I do that I'll bring you and Parker," she whispered, pulling the sheets over her lap and leaning into his side, his hand coming around her shoulders and resting lovingly against her arm.

"He'd love that, and truthfully so would I. I want to be like you and be able to go to all of these different countries to help other people," Booth confessed, smiling weakly when she looked up at him.

"I'll arrange that for you. Someday soon, we'll all go and help in Rwanda, and then if you find you enjoy it, I'll make sure to take you on every other volunteer expedition I go on," Brennan assured, kissing him softly before going to her camera library and holding the device before them, running through the pictures and telling him the stories of her trip into the dead of night.


	62. Love And War Isn't Always Fair

**An: K, so I finally got this thing written, and I don't understand what took it so long, but I'm being a total reject and procrastinating. Haha, I suck.**

**So last chapters question was what your favorite Bones episodes was.**

_**I said it was The 100th or The Boy With The Answer**_

_**divine529 said the 100th, with The Boy With The Answer coming in as a close second**_

_**DarkHeartsUnleased said The Hero In The Hold**_

_**and BonesnBooth said The Proof In The Pudding**_

**Now, this chapters question is...**

**Did You Like The Season Finale?**

**I did, I love it actually. I don't know why, but I did.**

* * *

Booth smiled when he woke up, finding the love of his life resting comfortably against his chest, soft snores leaving her lips as she slept, her fingers twitching gently against his ribs as she dreamed.

He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, and placed gentle kisses to her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo while trailing his hand down her body.

She shivered once his fingers passed across her spine, and a gentle moan left her lips, her body being pressed closer to his before her eyes opened and she looked up at him. She smiled and looked at him through squinted eyes, her knuckles coming to rub away sleep before she teasingly slapped his chest and rested her head back in its place. "Bastard, woke me up."

Booth laughed, and his vibrating chest sent her to huff and roll onto her side, facing away from him, bringing one of her pillows to her chest.

He followed after her, and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him so he could deposit kisses across her shoulder. She smiled against her pillow, and threw her hand back to slap his hip. "Stop that," he teased, moving his chin to the curve of her shoulder "We're going to be spending the whole weekend in this bed, I'm pretty sure you'll be very well rested by the time it's time to go back to work."

"Most likely yes, but right here and right now…you woke me up, so I am angry," Brennan growled in response, digging her nails into his skin.

Booth laughed and brushed his breath against her pulse, nibbling softly on her neck before licking a trail up to her ear. "Now, you can't punish me for wearing you out."

She shivered and chuckled evilly, bringing her hand back to curl to her chest, a cocky smile on her lips. "No, but you can go and make me breakfast."

"Since when did I become the slave?"

"Since you woke me up. Now go make me breakfast."

Booth sighed and gently bit down on her neck, hugging her tightly and sharing a gentle giggle with her before he rolled out of bed and slid his boxers over his hips. "What would you like to eat master?"

"I don't care," Brennan teased, smiling and hugging her pillow tighter. "Just make me breakfast wench."

Booth laughed and moved to walk from the room, but turned and jumped on the bed, moving her to her back and tickling her quickly, smiling as she arched off the bed and writhed under him, thrashing and screaming and crying as she laughed.

"Booth! Stop, Booth stop!"

"Kiss me good morning, and tell me you love me, and I'll leave you alone," he offered, holding her hands above her head with a bright smile on his face.

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes, struggling under his hands disdainfully. "Fine," she muttered, leaning up as far as she could and meeting him half way, sharing with him a tender kiss, before he released her hands and she brought her fingers to his cheek. "I love you," she whispered sincerely, before pushing him off her, and rolling back to hold her pillow. "Now go make me food."

When Brennan covered herself with her robe, and made her way out of their bedroom, she gasped to see her table full of food.

Booth had made scrambled eggs with French toast and littered the table with all sorts of fruits, toast, muffins, and juices galore, two coffee cups steaming with a dark liquid sitting directly next to their two plates.

"Wow, Booth you didn't have to do all this."

"You wanted breakfast my dear, and I give you breakfast," he stated with a smile, putting the last of the food on the table, before draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, yes breakfast but not continental," she teased, wrapping her arms around him and placing a gentle kiss on his bare chest.

"Nonetheless, it's still breakfast," he shot back, kissing her head before holding her hand and leading her to the table, holding out her chair for her and smiling his charm smile, earning a soft kiss from her before he moved to his own seat.

They distributed food, and took their first bites, Brennan's eyes rolling into the back of her head at the taste.

"This is amazing," she complimented, cutting another piece of French toast and bringing it to her lips, before sipping her coffee and smiling over her cup.

"What?" Booth asked, smirking at her evil smile.

"I'll keep you for the rest of my life if not just to make me coffee," she said, smiling and laughing before taking another sip. "You make it perfectly."

He sat back and smiled, "Well, that shouldn't surprise you. I know you Bones. I know everything about you."

"Well, not everything," she pointed out, smiling and setting her coffee down before taking up her fork and continuing to eat her food.

"Maybe not everything, but I know a lot."

"You do know a lot, but I also know a lot about you," she shot back, taking one of the apples from the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table, and biting into it while keeping her teasing eyes on him.

"Oh really? Mind to list to me all that you know?" Booth asked, finishing off the eggs he had on his plate and bringing a piece of toast to his lips.

"Well, it's going to be quite a long list," Brennan stated, smiling as she casually crossed her legs and brought her intertwined hands to rest in her lap. "Well, obviously, I know about your son and your other romantic relationships. I know that you always carry a poker chip, your lighter, your gun, your phone, your dice, your cards, your note cards, and a pen, along with wearing your crazy socks and gaudy ties. I know that when you make love you like trailing your fingers up your lovers back and you like to admire their skin and you like the soft feeling on your fingers. I know that when you're angry to get a tic in your jaw, but you never lash out at anyone usually. I know that you love lazing around in the morning holding your bed companion probably more than you love pie and…" she trailed off, standing up and slowly moving towards him. "I know you can't resist a woman who advances on you."

She straddled his waist and his hands clamped on her hips, a soft groan leaving his lips as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across her neck. "Correction on that last one there Bones. I can't resist when _you_ advance on me."

She chuckled and moved off him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch where she turned and shoved her hand into his chest gently, sending him falling back against the cushions.

She smiled over him and her fingers worked away the knot of her robe tie, and soon the entire fabric fell from her shoulders, and she stood naked in front of him, a soft chuckle on her lips at the sharp intake of breath on his part.

She came to straddle his lap again, her hands resting on his cheeks before she forcefully pressed her lips to his, their tongues working together fiercely and without rest. His hands ran up into her hair and her fingers hooked into his boxers, raising on her knees and sliding them down to his ankles.

His erection brushed against her heated core and she gasped softly, smiling and kissing him harder before pulling back to whisper against his lips. "I told you you couldn't resist."

Lying on the couch for their post coital snuggle, Brennan buried her face in his chest and groaned. "I don't want to get up and clean up the kitchen."

Booth laughed and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her dampened hair with a smile. "Me either, but, it can wait for a little bit."

"Good," she whispered, kissing his chest tenderly. "I like staying like this."

"I do too, but what's on your mind?"

She looked up at him confused, and a small smile graced her lips before disappearing. "How did you know-?"

"You know me Bones, and I know you. Now what's been on your mind?"

"I think we should buy a house."

"Whoa, what?" Booth asked, shaking his head and looking at her with interest as she leaned up on his chest, looking at him intently.

"I think we should look and buy a house," she repeated, swiping her hand in emphasis around her box littered apartment. "Even though my apartment is large enough for myself and you and Parker, but I still have the desire to have my own child, and now that we're together we would be able to provide a more successful life for our child, the only thing we would need is a bigger house."

"You want us to buy a house? So we can have a kid?"

"Well not just for procreation Booth, it would still be nice to have our own house that is truly ours, and there will be more room for all of your stuff along with my artifacts," Brennan explained, her fingers brushing across his chest again and again.

Booth smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Bones, that's perfectly acceptable, if you want to look for a house, then I'm on board."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah Bones, I'll be behind you for every decision that you make," he whispered, kissing her nose softly. "Just tell me when and we'll drive around town or break out the newspaper."

"Well…actually," Brennan muttered, rolling fully onto his chest and looking at him with darkened eyes and a gentle smile. "I was going to ask for you to direct your attention to other matters."

"Oh, and what other matters are you speaking of?" he played along, smiling and leaning forward to share a passionate kiss with his fiancé before she rolled from his arms and he gave her a confused look.

She slid her robe over her shoulders and looked at him, before smiling. "Oh, you thought…no I was talking about cleaning up breakfast."

Booth laughed and ran his hands over his face, shaking his head as he looked at her. "You…you just…you're no fair."

* * *

**Me: *whimpers and scratches at a door***

**Brennan: What, the hell, are you doing?**

**Me: I'm scratching down the door! I think I'm wearing it down!**

**Brennan: Your fingers are in no way so abbrasive as to scratch down that door. Termites will get to it and destroy it before you destroy it.**

**Me: OKAY MISS KILL JOY! LET ME LIVE IN THE MOMENT.**

**Brennan: Okay...*stands with her arms crossed over her chest* Do you need to get in there?**

**Me: Yes...that's why I'm scratching down the door.**

**Brennan: Oh...*reaches forward and opens up the door***

**Me:...Smart ass....**


	63. And So The Wheels Are Turning

**An: COILER IS BACK BABEHHH! And I wrote down my whole time line for the next like 30+ chapters...so I can no longer use the excuse I don't know what to write. XD Bahaha, I can only tell you that you all are going to be super happy...and...to forgive me for being so stupid and not updating forever. But I; of course; am going to change that, and the only reason I haven't really been writing is because I'm working ALL THE TIME...but I'm getting money...and that's cool too :)**

**For those of you pulling out your hair the next chapter of The Catalyst will be coming soon, I just have to think of the perfect next scene, and every other story will be coming at ya!**

**Referring to the chapterly question, everyone who answered said they loved the finale, so I'm not going to list everyone this time XD**

**But the next question.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN THE 2010 FIFA WORLD CUP?**

**I'm all for Argentina, but after Germany's performance, I bet they'll get up there. :)**

* * *

Booth smiled as he trailed his fingers along her spine, kissing her shoulders lovingly as she rested on her stomach, her breathing still erratic as she breathed slowly through her slightly parted lips, her arms acting as a pillow as her weak digits reached out and brushed against his arm.

"Let's talk about houses," she whispered, her voice tired, but determined.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her lips softly before he settled on his side and rested his head against his hand. "Well, it's not necessarily pillow talk, but alright."

Brennan smiled and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, I have a friend of mine who is a real estate agent, and I called her when you were in the shower. She said to call her tomorrow with some sort of idea of what we want and she'll come up with a few houses for us to look at by the end of the day."

"Okay, well, first off how many bedrooms do you think we should have?"

"I say at least 4, preferably 5."

"Why so many?"

"Well a room for us, a room for Parker, two guest bedrooms, and one room set aside for whenever we decide we want to have a child," she explained, brushing her fingers across the panes of his chest, and blushing when her gentle gaze met his. "What?" she asked on a whisper, his eyes fiery with happiness.

"It's just…the…you and I having a baby sounds amazing," he returned, smiling and wrapping his arm around before he moved over her and brought their lips together, kissing deeply and passionately.

Her laugh was breathy as he nuzzled against her neck and she pushed against his shoulder, sending him rolling onto his back, while her body came to rest against his. "Also, with 5 bedrooms, if we decide to have two kids or by some happenstance we have twins we'll have that extra room that can still be used as a guest bedroom for whenever anyone comes into town."

"Alright, so 5 it is, does bathroom count really matter?"

"Probably not, just a reasonable amount," Brennan answered, smiling and lacing her fingers with the hand rested across her stomach. "How about extra amenities, anything extra you really want or need?"

"Parker is going to kill us if we move out of this complex and don't get him a pool," Booth laughed, shaking his head and kissing her hair softly. "He might try to break us up so I will marry some girl with a pool."

"Well, I wouldn't be happy about that, so a pool it is. How about a relatively large backyard? So the kids can run around and I can get you the puppy you mentioned your father never got you," she teased, looking up at him and kissing his jaw gently.

"Say that again."

"What? That I'll get you a puppy?"

"No, before that."

"So the kids can run around?"

His smile lit up and his arm tightened around her back, pulling her closer to him. "It's too good to be true," he muttered, burying his nose in her hair and gently kissing her head.

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked, looking up at him and brushing her fingers along his jaw until he looked down at her with his giant shining smile.

"Because, for so long ,every time I looked at you I imagined you and me living in a huge house in a peaceful suburban area, sitting on the back deck with you in my lap as we watched our little girl run after a bouncing, energetic puppy," he confessed, smiling and leaning down to kiss her neck. "For years I saw our future in your eyes, and now it might actually happen."

"Booth, can I tell you something?" she asked, smiling at the worry that immediately filled his eyes.

"What…?"

"It won't 'might' happen, it's going to happen," she assured, smiling and gasping softly as his lips covered hers and she found herself at a loss for oxygen, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed her into the mattress.

"I love you so much Bones," Booth whispered, rolling his hands up the curves of her body while gently working his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. "So, so much."

She smiled and whimpered breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair and bringing his lips to her own, sharing with him a gentle kiss before she pulled back and ran her fingers across his cheeks. "You know, you tell me, and show me that every single day, but…I have to wonder, would it be selfish to ask you to show me again?"

He laughed and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her again softly before whispering "Not at all."

"So what's this I hear about a house?" Angela asked when Brennan finally answered her front door and the artist stepped into the messy apartment with magazines and books pressed to her chest.

"Booth and I only brought up the idea yesterday. How did you find out?" Brennan asked, raising her eyebrow and running her fingers through her sleep and sex strewn hair.

"Mm, I know everything about you two Sweetie. Even things I probably shouldn't know," Ange retaliated, clicking her foot against the ground. "Something this big might mess with my wedding date plans…"

"It doesn't have too Ange," the anthropologist explained, moving through fortresses of boxes before stumbling into her kitchen and pulling out two mugs from the cupboard, holding another one up in Angela's direction. "Coffee?"

"Sure, but we have some serious questions we need answered today, so where's Special Agent Stud Muffin?"

"In the bedroom, getting changed," she answered, pouring coffee for the three of them, and fixing them to everyone's personal preference. "Booth!" she called down the hall. "Ange is here!"

"Not Bridezilla!" Booth screamed dramatically, laughing and moving into the living room. "Hello Angela, you look wonderful today."

Ange nodded smugly and took in Booth's disheveled appearance. "You guys better be careful."

"Why?" Booth asked, picking up his favorite Steelers' mug and bringing it to his lips.

"Well with a wedding, honeymoon, and a new house, you guys will need to keep the money you have left over. I suggest having sex against a wall or on the couch to save from completely wearing Brennan's six thousand dollar bed to shreds."

He choked on his coffee and brought his fingers to his lips, looking to his fiancé with wide eyes. "Six _thousand_ dollars?"

"It was expertly crafted in India, just for me Booth; it's one of a kind. Of course it's going to cost a large amount of money," Brennan explained, smiling and curling her legs under her as she brought her coffee to her lips.

"How are we going to move that out without scratching it up?" Booth asked, looking down the hallway and for the first time noticing the intricate Indian designs carved into the wood.

"It can easily be taken apart, we don't have to worry about that," she assured, smiling when Angela clapped her hands loudly and then pointed to the chair next to the couch.

"Sit cutie! We have a lot of stuff to go over."

Booth laughed and followed her orders, settling back against the soft backing of the recliner and reaching over to absent mindedly brush his fingers through his lover's hair, earning a shy smile shot over her shoulder before the artist took them from their reverie again. "Alright, first off, Hodgins offered to have the wedding in his back garden and the reception in the dining hall on the third floor of the western wing. Will that be okay?"

"Third floor of the western wing? Back garden? How big of an estate does Hodgins' have?" Booth asked. "Does he have a basketball court and an Olympic sized swimming pool too?"

Brennan reached over and slapped Booth's knee. "That'll be fine," she answered, glancing at him and shooting him a stern glare that demanded he focus.

"Okay, I'll tell Hodgy that is an affirmative…we decided on the daisy assortment and I was able to put your daffodils in, but I had to go with the white drapery overall instead of the peach or coral. Sorry."

"No that's okay," she assured, her hand still settled on Booth's knee, her thumb gently working against the sweatpants covering his legs.

"Okay. Honeymoon?"

"Why do you need to know that for our immediate ceremony?"

"I don't I just wanna know," Angela said, smiling and bouncing up and down "Where are you two going?"

"Well we discussed it when I was in Rwanda and we both have decided that we want to honeymoon in Costa Rica."

"Ohhh! Pretty! I want a lot of pictures."

"We aren't like that Angela," Booth piped in, smiling and throwing his arm up to fend off the pillow that was hurdled towards his face from the artist's hand.

"Watch it mister! Are you guys going to have a bachelor and bachelorette party?"

"I don't want one," he said, looking to Brennan who nodded in agreement.

"I don't either, what's the point of a bachelorette party right before a wedding when you aren't a bachelorette. It makes no sense," she ranted, smiling at Angela and shrugging. "We can go out and get drunk with all of the girls later, but I'm not letting you drag me to a strip club."

"Damn," Ange growled, furiously crossing out something on her notepad before jumping to the next subject. "Date?"

"Soon," Booth immediately said, smiling shyly and sipping his coffee. "What? I can't wait," he said in return to the surprised gazes from both women.

"Aw, that's so cute. How about two weeks? Will that'll be enough time for you two to find a house, get moved in and settled?"

"That'll be perfect," Brennan answered, smiling and squeezing Booth's knee before she finished her cup of coffee and placed the mug on the coffee table. "And we decided we're going to write our vows."

"And I already talked to Father Richards, he said he would be happy to do our wedding," Booth added, smiling at Brennan and brushing her hair behind her ears. "Thank you, for this."

"What? Agreeing to a Catholic wedding?"

"Yes, that and agreeing to get married in the first place."

"I told you before you've put so much of yourself and your beliefs on the line for me, I have to repay you somehow."

"Aww," Ange piped in, smiling and gathering all of her things into her arms again. "Well sweetie, you chose the perfect way of repaying him, and we have cleared up all of our loose ends. I will go bridal dress shopping since you told me before that you really didn't care, and I will be sending you multiple pictures asking your input so keep your phone close."

Brennan stood and walked with her friend to the front door, thanking her and kissing her cheek good bye before she closed and locked the door behind the practically skipping woman, turning and pressing her back against the wood.

"What's that smile for?" Booth asked, smirking at Brennan before he sipped at his coffee some more.

"We're getting married in fourteen days Booth."

"At that we are, and before that we're getting our own house," he added, smiling and taking both of their cups into the kitchen. "We have a lot of things to do in the next two weeks."

"Yes we do," she whispered, moving from the door and into the kitchen, walking into his arms and locking her wrists behind his neck. "We have to call Debby and start her on our house hunt, then we have to send out wedding notices and book a plane and hotel in Costa Rica, and move, and write our vows…everything is just moving so fast."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Booth asked, tightening his hold around her back and smiling down at her.

"I was actually going to say I find it exhilarating, and that we've been waiting far long enough," Brennan answered, smiling and wrapping her legs around his waist when he lifted her and backed her against the counter.

He growled as he parted her robe and his lips worked against hers, his fingers burrowing deep in her silky brown hair as he synchronized his finger movements with the pressure he placed against her core. "That's my girl," he whispered when their lips broke apart and her head fell back on a fervent moan, and he deposited his kisses on the sensitive skin right against her pulse.

* * *

**Booth: I don't understand it. Every time I try to pull the radar up on this phone if always goes to some city in England instead of D.C.**

**Brennan: It's probably because that was where the software was programed.**

**Me: No it's just a constant reminder that we're still the colonies and that all these years later England is still pissed we won.**

**Brennan: You have some of the weirdest, most random humor I have ever experienced.**

**Me: Eh, it comes and goes. I just say the first thing that comes to mind. Which can be both a bad and horrible thing...BUT GUESS WHAT?**

**Booth: Huh?**

**Me: I understand Schrodinger's Cat :)**

**Brennan: Congratulations.**

**Booth: What's that?**

**Me: It's a thought experiment conducted by an Austrian phycisist named Erwin Schrodinger testing the Copenhagen idea of quantum mechanics that if a cat is placed in a box, with a poison, and a transmitter that will break the bottle of poison when it is detected, that at some point the cat will be both alive and dead, but in his experiment you see the cat either alive or dead, not both. But I get it...**

**Booth:...Huh?**

**Brennan: Yeah, it's easy to understand. From the Copenhagen perspective if the poision is a slow killing poision at the end of the cat's life the cells won't be able to sustain life, but the cat won't be dead. Like, if a human dies; even after the heart stops pumping their is still so much oxygen in the brain to the point that it continues working minutes after cellular death.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Booth:...so...how do I get it to stay on D.C.**

**Me: You don't. It's a price we pay for revolting.**


	64. Beginning Of Fifty

**An: Alright, so here are the answers to the chapterly question.**

**I asked who you thought was going to win the FIFA World Cup and I thought Argentina or Germany while...**

**SandraSpikefan agrees with Germany,**

**jjrobinson73 says either Argentina or the USA**

**lenzuke says Brazil**

**and fivesteamboatsxD says herself, so epic win XD**

**Now, another FIFA question.**

**France...yes or no? XD 'nuff said.**

**I say No...just to the team, not to the actual country. XD**

**And since I suck at describing houses...here is the actual picture:**

http:/ / www. newhomessection . com /blog/wp -content /plugins/2009 /01/luxury -home-plan-pic ture-of-5-bedroo m-7-bathroo m-house- with-three-stor ies-and-3-gara ges . jpg

(take out those spaces!)

* * *

"Alright," Brennan said, holding her phone in the air as Booth walked into the living room fully dressed. "Deb just sent me a text message and she said she found the perfect house."

"Where is it?"

"3104 Hawthorne Street Northwest," she said smiling, nodding her head. "Not even a mile from Maret."

"Maret? Damn. If we ever get our kid into that school, please promise me they won't be a snob," Booth pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him and pouting at her.

"Well first of all, I'm not pregnant; we don't have a five year old child, and we don't even live there yet," Brennan stated, smiling at him and walking around the counter to Booth until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest gently. "Besides, I know how you feel about private schools and we would have to talk to each other and our child before enrolling. And if you feel more is to be learned at a public school, Parker's school is only six minutes away."

Booth smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her softly on the forehead before he spoke quietly against her skin. "Thank you Bones."

"You're welcome," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly before she stepped back and grabbed her phone off the counter. "But if it so happens that we do enroll our child into Maret, I doubt she'll have any problem being snobby. She'll have your down to earth attitude."

"You said she," he smirked, laughing and poking her side. "You want a girl."

She tried to remain serious, but her smile bled through and she shook her head. "Well, yeah. I suppose I do, but in the end I'm sure it won't matter. Just the thought of helping raise Parker and another little boy sounds very, very dangerous."

"Yeah, it makes me wonder how those families with twenty kids are still alive," he mused, smiling and grabbing her hand when she reached out for him.

"I'm telling you right now, two is the limit," she growled, pulling him out of their apartment, and towards the elevators down the hall.

"I found this house and I thought it was perfect for you Temperance, but since I haven't met your new boo I can only hope that this house works for him too," Debby said, pushing her long red hair over her shoulder as they met out in front of the house in the lovely neighborhood.

"Well as long as there isn't a skeleton in the basement I'll be okay," Booth nodded, smiling and wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"Well I don't know about everywhere else, but I promise there is no skeleton in the basement," Deb said, laughing and clapping her hands in front of her. "Let's head inside."

They walked up the stone walk way, breathing in the sweet scent of all of the flowers as they listened to the flopping of fish in the koi pond. "As you guys can see you have this medium sized front yard with a stone walk way to the stoop and a koi pond adorned with all sorts of beautiful plants that are tended to by the community. This baby is a five bedroom, seven bath with an elevated platform in the master that I know you personally like Tempe."

The couple's eyes met and she blushed gently. "What? I like my bed being slightly elevated."

"Well…you learn something new every day," he muttered, smiling at her and kissing her temple lovingly before they stepped onto the lavish hard wood floors in the beautiful, grey brick house.

"This house is perfect Bones," Booth whispered, looking out the large window in the master bedroom. "It has everything we need. A huge den that'll fit your desk and another one if we decide to get one, along with all of your book cases and a recliner; a great kitchen, with a pantry, I love pantries; four huge rooms that we can decorate to all hell for our kids; and this room his huge, not to mention that bathroom. That Jacuzzi bathtub will be put to great use."

Brennan smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and gently kissing his nape. "I agree, and the back yard is huge. Not to mention all of the beautiful plants and trees that are in this area. I especially love the window seat in this bedroom as well as the back porch."

"And the pool, the pool is going to be awesome."

"Yes it is, and speaking of the pool, I think we should let Parker run through and see if he likes it before we buy it," she offered, smiling at him around his arm and moving her arms around his neck when he turned and pulled her into his chest.

"Really?"

"Of course, he's going to live here too. Shouldn't he have some say in the matter?"

Booth smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her deeply before they both turned to Debby who made her appearance in the door way.

"Surprisingly, no one is out for this house, and I heard that you wanted someone else to see the place before you put in an offer, so I can mark it as sold now, just to make sure no one else will try and snatch this beauty up."

"I would very much appreciate that," Brennan nodded, smiling and kissing Booth's hand lovingly. "When do you think we would be able to get Parker up here to see?"

"I could call Rebecca, and we could pick him up after school today if she lets me. We can let him run through here, then have dinner," Booth offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and going through his contacts until Rebecca's name was highlighted. He placed his phone to his ear, and described the situation, smiling and thanking his ex profusely when she accepted and told him she would call the school.

"She's fine with it," he nodded, smiling and chuckling gently. "So, we could be back here at about 3:10. Would that be okay?"

"Sure," Deb nodded. "I have another house I have to show later, but I'll be able to wrap that up and get back here by the time you have Parker."

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling and snaking his arm around Brennan's side. "Do you think this will be our new house Bones?"

"I think it will be. I would love it to be. How about you?"

"It would be a dream."

"It just has to be Parker approved."

"It has a pool; I think he'll be satisfied."

They picked Parker up from school and brought him to the house, smiling as the excited child ran through the halls and exclaimed loudly, and multiple times over, how much he loved the house, and how badly he wanted his father to buy it.

They talked to Deb while the child checked everything out, and they started signing the papers on the beautiful marble counter top in the amazing kitchen that both Booth and Brennan were eager to get into.

Parker pushed opened the sliding glass door and ran outside, running the perimeter of the large yard, before stumbling into the living room panting heavily. "This place is huge," he said for the hundredth time, smiling and moving to sit on his father's lap.

"I know bud, but its awesome don't you think?"

"Totally. Are you and Bones going to buy it?"

"Yes we are," Brennan answered, smiling and signing her name at the bottom of the papers. "All it needs is your father's signature," she turned the pen towards him, and gently leaned forward; pressing her lips to his cheek, and smiling at the disgusted look Parker gave them.

"Gross," the ten year old muttered, squirming in the adult's grasp and easily dropping to the floor.

"Easy on the floors Parks," Booth called, smiling and turning back to the large stack of papers. He poised the pen against his finger and signed his name quickly, setting it down on the marble loudly, and handing the papers over to Debby.

"Thank you lovelies," Deb said smiling, quickly grabbing Brennan's left hand and glancing at the ring. "When's the wedding?"

"Thirteen more days, we're sending out invitations later today," she said, smiling and resting her head on Booth's shoulder. "Check your email later."

"Ah! Yay! I love weddings!"

"I know you do, and be prepared; Angela arranged it all."

"Mm, Angie…she's a genius. I can't wait for this. Congratulations you guys for the house and your wonderful life that's going to start in less than two weeks," Debby exclaimed, hugging Brennan and kissing her cheek gently before she dangled the key in front of the couple, and dropped them in Booth's hands. "Happy moving."

"Thank you Debby," they both said, waving and turning to each other when the real estate agent walked out of the beautiful oak door.

"This is going to be amazing Bones," Booth whispered, standing up and wrapping his arms tight around her, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. "I'm so happy."

"I am too," Brennan returned, smiling and bringing their lips together. allowing their tongues to tangle together.

"GROSS!" Parker yelled again, covering his eyes with his hands and groaning as he moved towards the adults.

"Just be grateful we aren't pointing out every single thing that we love about each other," Booth said, smiling and laughing heavily when the child stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

"Dad…"

"Okay I'm sorry. How about we have a congratulatory dinner at the diner?"

"YEAH!"

"Bones?"

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"And send," Brennan muttered, groaning and finally closing her laptop. She rolled onto her side and placed it under her bed, before she turned back into Booth and rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms fully around him and snuggling into his warm body. "I'm so tired."

"Well don't go to sleep yet, what do we need to do tomorrow?"

"We need to get moving as soon as possible," she whispered, pulling the sheets up to their stomachs. "I would like to be unpacked and moved in before we go on our honeymoon."

"Yes, so overall we still need to move in, get unpacked, go furniture shopping, book a flight and a hotel in Costa Rica, write our vows, get packed, get married, then leave," Booth listed, smiling and reaching up to brush his fingers softly against her cheek.

"Mmm so much we need to do," she groaned, running her hands over her face.

"Well, tomorrow; how about, you book the hotel and the flight when we go into the lab, and I'll go out and find some boxes and we'll rally the forces. You can call and order a moving truck, and we can all meet here and start packing and moving."

"Rally the forces?"

"Yes. Ange and Cam can help you pack things up, and Hodgins, Sweets, Wilson, Tyler and I will move all of the furniture and boxes over and unload them, then I'll help you, Angela and Camille unpack everything," Booth drew out, smiling and kissing her eyes softly. "Don't worry Bones, we'll get everything done, and then at the end of a stressful two weeks, we will be married and on beautiful, white sand beaches."

"Mmm amazing," Brennan whispered, kissing his chest tenderly and snuggling against Booth's side. "So, so amazing."

"Get some sleep baby. You're exhausted."

"Don't call me baby," she muttered, smiling tiredly against the heavy muscles in her entire body.

"I love you," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead before he reached over and turned off the bed side lamp; settling back comfortably and smiling brightly when he heard the heavy breathing leaving his fiancé's lips. "I love you so much Bones, and I can't believe that this is going to be the beginning of our fifty years."

* * *

**Me: **

**Brennan: Interesting.**

**Me: You're just saying that.**

**Brennan: Yup.**

**Me: Great, at least we're on the same page.**

**Booth: Hello ladies.**

**Me: I LOVE YOU!**

**Booth: o.o...?**

**Me: Great...so we're on the same page too, success! *walks off*  
**


	65. It All Comes Back To Bones

**An: Just a little M rated smut update. XD**

**Last chapter I asked: French Team (FIFA) yes or no?**

**M, DarkHeartsUnleashed, fivesteamboatsxD, gglver123, agreed with me on No; while the lone slydoggy13 said yes. **

**Now, this chapters question...**

**Soccer overall...yes or no?**

**I; of course, say YEAHHH! XD  
**

* * *

He smiled as he settled down beside her and gently brushed the back of his knuckles against her soft porcelain skin. His eyes glanced to her alarm clock once more before he brushed his fingers against her skin again, moving his digits into her hair as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Wakey wakey Bones," he whispered, smiling and brushing his thumb against the kiss warmed skin before placing another kiss in its place, and effectively arousing the anthropologist from sleep.

"Booth," she whimpered, her voice soft, but holding a soft sultry tone that always seemed to strike a nerve. "What time is it?"

"Seven," Booth answered, smiling and kissing her jaw softly "I thought I would let you sleep a little while since you were so worn out last night."

"Mmm but now I slept too much and I'm going to be very, very tired, and unable to get to work on time," she mumbled, smiling and chuckling as she brought her arms over her head and stretched; her tank top sliding closer to her bust.

A feral growl left his lips and he allowed his fingers to slide across her skin, his lips burning as he pressed searing kisses to the expanse. "I can think of much more tiring activities that can make you late."

Brennan's fingers ran through her hair, and her stomach fluttered under his kisses, her smile tired, but her eyes on fire as she rolled her fingers through the soft locks. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he growled once again, searing his promise into her ears. "But I can't tell you how late we're going to be. Since you're so tired I might just take everything very slow," he enunciated, licking a heated line down to her panty line. "And make your orgasm Richter scale worthy. But then of course after that we would have our shower and we've proven time and time again that our showers are always longer than we think they're going to be."

A shiver ripped through her body, and her fingers tightened in his hair as a tender moan escaped her lips; weakly trying to direct him where she _really_ wanted him.

"Or," Booth added, smiling and pressing his cheek into her lower belly. "I could see how fast I could rip an orgasm from you."

He pressed his nose into her skin, the scent of her arousal dizzying as he placed soft kisses to her lower stomach, before he kissed her core through her panties, and he gently held her hips to keep her pinned to her bed.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem doing either," she whispered, fisting her sheets into her hands as the throbbing in her core demanded some sort of attention. "But please don't torture me."

"Oh baby," he cooed, his fingers hooking into the material at her hips, and pulling the elastic away from her skin. "You know I can't deny anything when you talk to me like that."

Her head was rested back and her breathing was ragged as she felt the soft material of her panties move down her legs, gasping when his hands returned to her bare hips and his breath brushed against her heated juices.

"Nectar of the Gods," he promised, smiling and kissing her inner thigh gently as she softly chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that's coffee Booth."

"Nope," Booth assured, massaging the tender skin where her legs met her torso before he pressed his lips to the moistened tangle of hair over her sex, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as her sweet juices brushed against his lips.

Brennan bucked against his hands and she shivered, releasing a semi strangled cry before her breathing returned to normal and he repeated his process, watching her reaction again and again.

"Booth," her voice left her lips a cry, her whole body quivering as he only relented to press sweet kisses against her, until a pleasured sob broke her lips and she thrashed against him, trying to alleviate the pressure growing in her womb. "Booth, Booth, Booth, please."

"Shh, Bones, baby, don't worry," he hushed, kissing her inner thigh once more. "I'll take care of you. Just be patient."

She groaned and shook her head, tearing at her sheets as she tensed her muscles and tried to force herself closer to him, but only succeeded at having his fingers press into her soft flesh and hold her in place.

He smiled at her and kept his mouth away from her, holding her down to the bed as his breath tickled at her sensitive, dampened flesh and she tried to force her hands between her legs, but he moved forward and settled his cheek into her palm, gently kissing her wrist before he intertwined their fingers and lowered once again.

He returned to his torture, but before his second breath could touch her sex, he plunged his tongue deep inside her, pulling a deep, throaty cry from the depths of her lungs. "Oh shit," she cried, taking in a deep breath and groaning when he moved his tongue from her and lapped the length of her sex.

"Booth," she cried his name again, brushing her fingers against his cheek and through his hair. "Oh my god, Booth."

"How much time do you think we need for our shower babe?" Booth asked, tracing his tongue up her before he plunged into her and rotated his thumbs in soft circular motions.

She moved against his hand, moving her hips in a small circle before she panted and glanced at her clock, digging her nails into her mattress as hit tongue entered her once again. "We have to be at work in forty five minutes, _Ohhh_, and it takes…Mmm five minutes to get there. So…at least, we'd have about a half an hour, depending on our long you drag this out."

"That's all I needed to know," he promised, tightening his hold on the hand he held in his, and releasing his fingers from her hips, sinking two of his fingers deep in her heat, as he used the tip of his tongue to tease her clit.

He curled his fingers inside her, and he gently sucked against the hardened bead, pressing the flat of his tongue against the bundle of nerves and ripping from her a completely unexpected, but forceful orgasm, that had his fingers completely soaked.

"Oh shit," she repeated, her body completely relaxing as sweat prickled at her brow and hair line, and her chest rose and fell erratically. "I can't feel my legs."

Booth laughed and brushed his hands up her sides, and bringing his lips to her chest. "Well, you know how good I can be."

"Mmm, I don't see that shower anywhere in the near future," Brennan said truthfully, stretching in her bed and curling against her pillow.

"Oh no," he whispered, lifting her off the mattress and pulling her into his chest. "No more sleeping. If you're so tired you should go to bed earlier."

"Or cut down on the three a.m. loving making," she whispered, smiling and pressing a soft, suckling kiss to his neck.

"Nope, earlier bed time," Booth insisted, smiling at her before he settled her feet on the floor and turned on the spray.

"Don't blame me you're the one keeping me up at night!" Brennan argued, slapping his chest before she brought her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra. "You never shut up."

"Hey, that was a long time ago, and you were the one pumping me with coffee," he argued, pushing his mesh shorts over his hips along with his boxers, before stepping with her into the shower.

"Booth that was a three days ago, and if I recall correctly you couldn't sleep either!"

"Of course I couldn't sleep right. I hadn't had you beside me for two months."

"So it all comes back to me?"

"Yes. It all comes back to you."

* * *

**Me: IT'S A JACK-O-MELON!**

**Booth: Whaa?**

**Me: I made a Jack-O-Lantern out of a Watermelon, it's a Jack-O-Melon**

**Booth: Why did you do that?**

**Me: Because I'll need something to scare away the ghosties when it's Halloween and Global Warming has fucked us over so hard that we can't grow pumpkins.**

**Brennan: We could always grow them on Mars.**

**Me: *glare* You just keep taunting me...**

**Brennan: About what?**

**Me: Oh you know...**

**Brennan:...No**

**Me: You know my insurance doesn't cover Space Ships...Flo lied...**

***Brennan and Booth shake their heads at Me and return to work, but I smirk and waggle my eye brow; startling the two when I scream...***

**Me: GGGGGGGGGGG OOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAA LLLLLLLLLLL**

**Booth: What the F-**

**Me: Shhhh...Don't speak...Just feel...GOOOAAAALLLL!  
**


	66. Brain, Heart, and Sugar Fetishes

**An: Yeah I know...took me forever to update. I blow. Yay! Glad we got that overwith.**

**Okay, last chapter I asked Soccer: yes or no, and everyone said YEAH! Win!**

**Now this chapter, I ask...would you rather get revenge if someone did you wrong, or would you brush it off and not use your energy on invalid annoying humans?**

**I would just brush it off. XD Screw fighting with people.  
**

* * *

Their room felt uncharacteristically empty, and extremely dark from the lack of light provided by the new moon, and the loss of having their alarm clock. They had spent the whole day with the squint squad packing, and moving most of their possessions to the new house. But at the end of the day, the only things that were left were few scattered boxes and their mattress settled on the ground.

The move had completely exhausted them, and once Booth and Brennan managed to stay awake long enough to order take out, they fell into their bed and into a deep sleep, which made his eyes burn when he was roused from such bliss. Closing his eyes again, he honed in on his surroundings, and gasped as he realized that a much more…blissful bliss was placing hot, open mouthed kisses all over his chest.

His fingers ran into her hair, and he groaned softly, looking to his side out of habit and cursing when he realized their alarm clock wasn't there anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft, and sultry, and incredibly sexy.

Groaning again, his hand dropped from her hair, to rest on her cheek. His thumb moved against her skin, and he smiled at the half blind intimacy provided by their incredibly dark room. "I don't know what time it is," he muttered, smiling at the beautiful woman who was draped over his chest.

"Well," she muttered, standing up and stepping over him onto the floor, so she could move over to the window. "It's 2:16."

"What, can you tell from the moon's position or something?"

"That…and the fact that my phone is charging over here," she teased, holding up the device that shown the time she said before in blue numbers.

"You woke me up to be a smartass?" he muttered, huffing and rolling over into his stomach.

Smiling, she laughed at him and silently slid her clothes from her body, before she straddled over his sheet covered hips. "No," she started, rolling her hands up the strong panes of his back, before she pulled her nails down across his skin. "I woke you up for much more pleasing reasons." Her smile turned sly, and she placed kisses and passes of her tongue along the marks she created, and finally allowed her breasts to ghost against his back.

He shivered violently, and hissed into his pillow, tightening his arms against the feeling of her pebbling nipples brushing along the expanse of his back. "You realize, passionately making love at two in the morning without an alarm clock won't call for any sort of early rising."

"Well it is quite early, and the constant tensing of the muscles in your gluteus suggests that there is…something rising."

Breaking into a laugh, he rolled her off him, so that he could hover over her with his hands moving her arms over her head. "You…are being a very bad girl Bones."

"Then punish me," she growled, arching up so she could nip at the soft skin of his neck.

"What has got you so riled up?" he asked, smiling and releasing the hold he had on himself by leaning forward to kiss her deeply, pulling back with a soft bite to her lower lip.

"You have me 'riled up'. I thought I made that quite obvious."

"So your dissatisfied libido woke you up and drove you insane enough to wake me up?"

"By the way you were moaning when I was 'waking you up', you don't have any room to complain," she argued quickly, resting comfortably against her pillow as he kept her arms held tight over her; her eyes shining with conquest.

"Now I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just saying…ya woke me up, and I wanna know why."

"We are prime, happy, committed humans that have a very satisfying sex life. Or at least…one of us is still in their prime."

"You did not just call me old…" he groused, shaking his head and laughing, while narrowing his eyes evilly.

"Well," she teased, shrugging a nonchalant shoulder. "If you weren't…then you wouldn't be denying my sexual advances."

Chuckling darkly, he pulled back one of his hands before stretching his whole hand over her two crossed wrists. He touched under her chin, and tilted her head up, while he ducked forward and brought his lips to brush against her ear. "Drilling for a reason…and denying all together, are two totally different things babe…and if you think I'm so old, I guess I'll just have to remind you how loud _I_ can make you scream."

"Bring it on _babe_," she growled, laughing as he bit into the side of her neck. "Bring. It. On."

* * *

Brennan woke, curled on her stomach, to the sound of Booth's footsteps moving closer to her, and the smell of freshly cut fruit and cinnamon pancakes. Her blue eyes were squinted as she looked up at him, and smiled at the low slung sweat pants that highlighted the appealing lines of his body.

"I thought I would make you something to get your energy back up after last night," Booth teased, setting the tray down on the floor beside her, before he stepped over her legs and sank down into the mattress beside her.

"I'm a smart ass in the middle of the night, and I get both mind blowing sex and breakfast in bed?" she asked, smiling and reaching over to cup his chin. "I like you."

"You better babe because you're never going to get rid of me," he whispered, smiling at her before he ducked his head and kissed her neck, then brought their lips tenderly together.

Smiling at the pancakes beside her, she dipped her finger into the whipped cream, and brought it to his attention. "It seems you're eager for a replay of last night's events, seeing the incredible amount of this you have supplied me."

He laughed as she brought her finger to her mouth, and he shook his head while bringing his hands into the air. "That was you going crazy over the whipped cream during Thanksgiving. Just because you started licking it off me, and…I did the same, doesn't mean I have a sugar fetish."

"Most humans find a sensual pleasure in the sweet taste of sugar. It's easy to say that many people have a small sugar fetish."

"If anyone here has a sugar fetish that would be you," Booth huffed; smiling and reaching up to pull her finger out of her mouth.

"Well, it wouldn't be truthful of me to say I wouldn't enjoy you slathered with chocolate," she stated, smiling and reaching up and run her finger against the sensitive points at the back of his ear.

"You…are crazy."

"You…love me."

"Yeah, rub it in…psycho," he teased, laughing and reaching over the grab one of the strawberries he had cut up for her.

He held it up for her, and she smirked at him before she opened her mouth and brought the sweet berry into her mouth. She chewed, and rolled her eyes at the taste, before she touched her lips, and held her hand up signifying she had something to say.

"You also have a fetish with lavishing women, both during sexual intercourse, and during normal daily routines."

"What is it with your near obsession for trying to push fetishes on me?" he asked, smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her back so he could pull her closer to him.

"Because you used to get flustered…I find I'm not happy with your current reaction," Brennan stated, looking at him with a flicker of disappoint in her eyes.

"I really love you," Booth stated strongly, smiling and pressing a tender kiss to the side of her face. "You're always able to make me smile."

"A smile only exercises eight muscles in the face…just because I can make you smile means nothing," she argued, bringing the plate of pancakes into her lap, where she cut a small section and brought the delicious, fluffy cake into her mouth.

Laughing, he rested his eyes on her face and shook his head; reaching up so he could brush her hair behind her ear. "Bones…your smile means everything to me."

* * *

"So when is everyone meeting us at the house?" Booth asked as he slid his jeans over his hips, and slid his belt through the loops.

Brennan emerged from the bathroom with her hair fully dried, but her body only dressed in her bra and panties. She smiled at the quick pass of his eyes, and involuntarily walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up onto her toes, before he wrapped his arms around her lower back and lifted her into the air.

They kissed tenderly, and Brennan ran her fingers along the curves of his muscles with a sweet, and truly happy smile. "Around one," she answered, smiling and kissing him again before she entangled her legs from him and dropped to the floor. "Which means you need to let me get dressed."

"What's the point of getting dressed if we're just going to be naked at the end of the day?" he asked, handing over the button up blue shirt, and dark jeans she had pulled from her wardrobe the day before.

"Because we can't go through our whole day naked. Unless, of course, you want to become nudists."

"No way," Booth said, stepping forward with a smile, as he took the edges of her shirt and pulled her closer to him. "I'm the only one who gets to see you naked, and you're the only one who gets to see me naked. 'Kay?"

Her laugh was sweet as their lips touched, and she shivered as his cold hands fell from her shirt and slid against her bare waist, following the curve of her body before his fingers hooked around her back and pressed into her ribs to pull her closer.

She rested her hands on his chest, and her touch quivered at the feeling of his heart under her finger tips. Their kiss deepened, and both of their arms moved to circle the other tighter, the contact of their skin driving them both backwards towards the mattress settled feet below their usual sleeping arrangement.

His hands ran over her shoulders, and her sky blue shirt fluttered to the floor the second before Booth lowered them, and brought her to comfortably rest on top of him, while her hands dove between them, and she slowly made away of his jeans.

He rolled his hands into her hair; flicking the clasp of her bra as he touched up her back. "You know…we're going to be late."

"Not necessarily…"

* * *

"Thank God," Hodgins growled, hitting his head off the door once more as Booth and Brennan turned into the parking lot, and climbed from the Sequoia. "What took you two so long?"

"Seriously," Ange muttered, pushing off the threshold she was leaning against. "Not that the after sex glow doesn't fit both of you amazingly, but seriously…save the energy for the honeymoon sweetie."

"Energy will never be a problem Angela," Booth insisted, smiling at her before sliding the key into the large oak door. Unlocking the door, he pulled his key out and slid them into his pocket, before he opened the door to the usual new house smell, and the multitude of scattered boxes, bags, and furniture.

"Cam called and said that she had to go to the lab for a little bit," Angela told Booth and Brennan as they all stumbled and climbed over large boxes towards the middle of the living room where a circle of clear space was provided. "Specimens were sent over to her from a coroner in Maryland and she had to analyze them right away."

The couple looked to each other, and nodded at the new information. They all moved towards the furniture settled in its space in the living room, and collapsed into the cushions; Booth's arm coming around Brennan as she settled into his side.

"So, do you guys want to start now or just save some fun for Cam?" Booth asked, brushing his fingers tenderly against Brennan's neck.

"We can start now," Hodgins answered, nodding back towards the door they just entered. "I saw that you had the mattress in the back seat, and I thought it would be good to start with the bedroom, and organize the furniture, get the bed set up, things like that so you guys won't have to camp on the ground. It has to kill your back dude."

"I gave him a massage earlier," Brennan prided, smiling at Booth and reaching up to brush the backs of her knuckles against his jaw. "He says I have magical knuckles…though, magic doesn't exist."

"Oh…magic exists babe."

"Okay, even though that's cute, we should really start working if we want to put any sort of dent into this. We still have a lot of things to go over with the wedding. We need to set up a rehearsal, you two need your vows, and I'm sure you guys still need to make honeymoon plans," Angela said, her voice holding a small amount of stress as she contemplated how much had to be done within the next week.

"Ange is right," Brennan said definitively, hitting Booth's knee before she stood up. "Besides if we don't, she'll start on her own and start going through our stuff, and I don't exactly know if I have something unknown stowed away that might be detrimental to my health."

"Damn straight, so let's hop to it."

* * *

By the time Brennan and Booth had returned to their still clustered home, after their dinner with Cam, Angela and Hodgins; the bedrooms, living room, and most of the den had been artistically arranged with their furniture. Angela had taken initiative to design the whole interior with what the couple had, and the considerable amount of boxes and trash they took to the curb was both rewarding, and relieving.

They still had things to unpack, but it no longer needed a full force of five people to help, and Brennan easily estimated that if they worked hard and didn't mess around, they would be able to be fully unpacked within the next two days.

They sighed happily at the new atmosphere around them, and when Booth stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his waist, he couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the site of his fiancé stretched out on their bed, her computer in her lap and her phone to her ear.

"Yes. Yeah. We'll most likely land there late on the sixteenth or early the seventeenth. Of course I want you to show us around, Costa Rica isn't as fun if you aren't there. Well…he's adventurous," she said, glancing up at Booth with a small smile. "But I think someone might have to push him off the cliff the first couple of times. Oh really? How many do you have now? Well, you are a regular boat mogul my friend and I cannot wait to see you again. You don't have to do that. Well, that is very sweet of you, and I promise I'll pay you back. Okay, well I'm going to get off here, tell Luc I'll expect a fully fledged canine greeting when I see him. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Who was that?" Booth asked in interest, pulling a pair of boxers onto his hips, before turning to face her, who was smiling and snuggling deeper into one of his shirts.

"That was my friend Hercules. I gave him a call to tell him I would be in the area again, and when I told him why he somehow formulated a game plan for the whole three weeks we're staying there," she said laughing, closing her laptop before sliding it under the bed. "He also offered one of his beach houses for us to stay in instead of spending money on a hotel."

"When have you been to Costa Rica before?" he asked, sliding into bed beside her, and leaning over so he could kiss her cheek.

"I went on a dig there a year before I met you, and I've been in touch with Hercules ever since. He's hilarious, and he's a water sport fiend. He also has an obsession with boats. He told me that he got a new sail boat about a month before; that, and I quote 'outshines the sun and puts the ocean waves to shame'."

"Sounds like a very poetic man."

"He is. But he said he'll take us scuba diving, tubing, cliff jumping, knee boarding, and so on and so forth," she listed, smiling at the child like excitement that rose into his eyes. "We're going to be water logged by the time we come back to D.C."

"Well, as long as I get some alone time with you during our honeymoon, I'll be perfectly fine with that," he said in a soft, almost husky voice, while he placed a loving kiss to her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry," Brennan promised with a bright smile. "By the end of this trip we won't be able to stand the sight of water, or each other."

"Sounds perfect," he laughed, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Their lips remained upturned through the contact, and when they separated their foreheads rested against each other intimately; their breaths becoming more frequent at the butterflies in their stomachs and the beating of their hearts.

"I never thought my life would come to this," Booth confessed, smiling at her through the darkness that encompassed their new room.

"I thought you always knew you were going to get married," Brennan argued softly, a gentle confusion settling in her piercing gaze, before disintegrating into a smile that he mirrored exactly.

"I did, but I never thought it would be to someone like you. I never expected that I would feel so much for one person that I do for you."

"Right back at ya," she whispered, laughing before their lips touched once again. "I mean, I never thought that anything like this would happen in my life. When we first started our partnership, I couldn't wait to get rid of you, and now here I am moving into a new house right beside a school, ready to be married in twelve short days, and start a family that I never anticipated."

"Life is fucking insane isn't it?" Booth asked, smiling wildly at her animated laugh.

"It really is," she agreed, reaching up to rest her hand against his cheek. "I love you, Seeley, so, very much."

"Temperance…Bones…" he trailed off and smiled, chuckling softly and glancing to his lap before he looked back up at her and muttered almost inaudibly: "My Bones. I love you, with all of my heart, and my brain."

"Brain and heart?" Brennan asked, smiling happily as he rested on his back, and brought her to settle against his chest.

Pulling her as close into his side as possible, he ran his fingers slowly through her flowing brown hair. He kissed her forehead, before he rested his cheek against her hair, and closed his eyes as the apple scent of her shampoo sent aflame the kindling warmth in his chest. "Brain and heart Bones," he assured, locking their fingers together, and bringing her hand to his lips. "Brain and heart."

* * *

**Me: Hey...Brennan...hey, hey...Brennan.**

**Brennan: What?**

**Me: How many ADD kids does it take to change a light bulb?**

**Brennan: How-**

**Me: *Jumps up in front of her* WANNA RIDE BIKES?**


	67. So, I'm The Man?

**An: Three quick notes I need to address.**

**1. I am sorry for being such a douche face and not updating.  
2. I will be going through all my immediate stories and making preparations for updates after I post this,  
3. and then I will be writing them...simple as that.**

**Last chapter I asked revenge or compartmentalization, and while divine529 and I prefer to nicer route of forgive and forget...or well, just forget, Daslaer prefers revenge, which is totally fine...as long as you don't kill anyone. :)**

**This chapter I ask vampires or werewolves?**

**I say vampires...as long as they aren't Twilight vampires...can't do the sparkles...Like Underworld Vampires. I like Underworld vampires. :)  
**

* * *

The lack of their usual heavy curtains roused Booth from his sleep. Light stretched across his face, and he squinted, confused at the still unfamiliar setting. He sighed and turned towards his fiancé, scooting closer to her and directing the light to fall against his shoulder.

He smiled, and admired the expanse of her back, eying the shadows that fell into the valley along her spine; always straight, proud, and strong. He reached forward and touched her skin, smiling as he felt her heart beat and her back rose and fell under his touch.

His fingers ran up the line in the middle of her back, smiling as he reached her neck, and leaned forward to kiss a small freckle on her shoulder.

That night she had woken him again, but unlike the night before, the slowly made love, and extended their coupling into complete exhaustion. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, and during the night she had rolled onto her stomach, curling her arms under her tightly.

He rested his head against her back, and closed his eyes to focus on the sound of her strong heart beat. He ran feather light touches down her back, and sighed contently as he felt sleep thickening in his veins.

Seconds of consciousness dwindled down as she grumbled low in her chest. He groaned against her skin, and moved his arm to hold her tighter to his chest, kissing her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her back to sleep. "Sleep," he muttered, kissing her shoulder again.

"Work," she argued weakly, while at the same time tightened her hold around the pillow held against her chest. "Have to get up."

"No. A little bit longer."

"Booth, we have to go to work."

"Not for a couple hours," Booth assured, kissing her shoulder before pushing her hair away and kissing her neck, smiling at her small squeak.

"Booth, I'm expecting fossilized remains from Iraq today. They're Mesopotamian in age. I only have a short time to examine them, and I have to go into work early so I can prepare the paperwork," Brennan argued, rolling onto her back, and smiling as he moved his head to rest on her chest.

She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her cheek against his head, breathing in the smell of his hair and stifling a yawn. She meant to demand his attention again, but the soft sounds of his snoring lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"You're going to pay for making me late," Brennan murmured once she woke up again, in the exact same position she was in when she fell asleep.

"Well, seeing as how loud you were snoring you weren't really opposed to sleeping in a little bit longer," he teased, kissing her chest softly.

"For the last time, I don't snore dammit," she growled, reaching over and pinching the shell of his ear.

"Ow!" he bellowed, ducking away from her and bringing a hand to his throbbing ear. "Damn woman that hurt..."

"I know, which is why I did it," she reasoned, sitting up and stretching her arms over head, smiling at the glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh no," she started, taking the sheet and pulling it over her chest. "We have no time for that. I have to get a quick shower and head to the lab."

"Are you going to eat?"

"Can't," Brennan said, reaching down and slipping on his shirt that she was wearing when she went to sleep. "I'll grab something on the way out but I really am late."

"Bones, you have to eat something," Booth argued, following her as she walked from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"And I will...when I leave. But I do have a lot to do this morning."

"Alright, do you want me to drive you?"

"I have to leave before you, so you don't have to," she said, starting the shower, and biting her lip seductively. "Do you think you could be quick?" she whispered, sliding his shirt down her shoulders.

He laughed and stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her into the air while kissing her passionately, and bringing them both under the warm spray. He moved his lips to her neck and dug his teeth into her skin, pressing her into the porcelain walls and grinding into her; upping the volume of her moans.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as his hardening penis was pressed against her core, massaging her mound and sparking arousal deep in her belly. Her head fell back and he leaned forward to suck on the front of her throat; his thumbs massaging the join between her thighs and torso.

"Look at me," he requested softly, making the movement of his hips hectic and unpredictable. He met her eyes and moved one of his hands to her cheeks, kissing her and timing the movement of his tongue exactly with his hips.

Whimpering into his mouth, she ran her hands through his hair, gasping as his penis rose enough to brush her clit. Ducking her hand between them, she grabbed his half hardened cock and aligned him with her; sending him deep in her sheath with a single jolt of her hips.

Both of them gasped at the contact, and his head fell to her shoulder as her tight warmth squeezed him perfectly. He started moving within her, rotating inside her before pulling out only an inch and slamming back into her.

A slightly pained pleasure gathered in her womb as he stretched her, brushing against a particularly sensitive spot within her and making her head swim. She felt him harden inside of her, and groaned as he stretched her further, her head falling to his heated and soaking shoulder.

He kissed and nipped along her clavicle, and tightened the hold he had around her hips as he watched that familiar blush creep to the surface of her skin; darkening the ivory expanse from her beating heart, to her pale cheeks. He pressed his nose to the underside of her jaw, and nuzzled softly into her skin; kissing and lavishing the tender skin of her neck, and cupping the back of her head when she reared back in extreme pleasure.

He noticed her hand flash down to the water facets, and shivered as she turned down the hot water, and a cool spray chilled their coupled bodies, stilling the dizziness swimming in front of both of their eyes, enough to distinguish between which dizziness was caused by pleasure, and which by overheating.

He removed his hand from behind her head, and tenderly slid his palm across her lower belly, helping the water cool her skin, before he let his chilled hand slide into the valley between them, and his thumb toyed with the heated bead of ecstasy demanding for attention.

She gasped her approval, and he ducked forward to pull one of her rosy, pebbled nipples into his mouth; groaning around the silky skin of her breast as he felt the fluttering of her impending orgasm; the skin around his balls tightening almost painfully in response to the sensation.

He knew neither of them would last long, and he also knew that they had probably extending 'quick' far beyond its limits. He quickened the pace of his hips, tongue, and hand; and realized he had caught her by surprise the second she shattered into a million pieces, and climaxed herself to tears.

Within her; her walls clamped down on him with a vice he had no idea a woman could generate; her body practically forcing to drain him of his seed or suffer unwanted consequences. He felt his temperature spike, and the cold water surrounding them brought an unwanted shiver to his spine, but as he held an equally warm, beautiful woman to his chest, he could have cared less.

Her arms were tight, but at the same time weak around him, and she sobbed into the side of his neck at the rush of hormones brought on by a galaxy shaking orgasm. He kissed her shoulder, and pressed his fingers into a particular spot on her lower back, bringing a small, calmed moan from her lips, and relaxing her into his chest.

Silently, he was able to extract himself from her, and bring her to stand under the spray by herself, kissing her forehead, neck, nose, cheeks, eyes and lips multiple times while running his hands; lathered with her body wash; over the dips and curves of her body. He massaged her scalp as he washed her hair, and kissed her neck when he ducked her head back to wash the apple smelling bubbles from her water darkened hair.

Brennan looked at him with tired, but sated eyes, and leaned forward into his chest, using him as both a support, and a pillow for a small amount of time, before she started moving, and gave him the same treatment he gave her. She ran soap over the lines of his muscles, and spiked his hair with the musky smelling lather of his shampoo, before she allowed him to lift her from the shower, and carry her into the steamed bathroom.

He cracked open the door, and wrapped a fluffy towel tight around her body; holding her back to his chest for a moment, before kissing her neck and shooing her into the bedroom to get ready.

"Hey Bones?" Booth called, tying a towel around his hips while walking out into the new sanctuary to find her rummaging through the meager clothes they had managed to hang up before quitting out of sheer boredom. "I'm sorry for making you late."

Her smile could only be described as siren-like, and the sound of her voice reminded him much of a tired, but full cat, mewling sensual approval. "Don't worry," she assured, smiling at him and pulling out a pair of her dark jeans along with one of her colored button up shirts. "I'm sure those Mesopotamian remains could wait another fifteen minutes. It's not like they have anywhere to go anytime soon."

He looked at her and laughed, pulling her into a tight hug while pressing a kiss to her temple, and listening to the slow breathing sounds she was emitting. "You sound tired Temperance Brennan," he chuckled, slicking his hands through her wet strands of hair, and pushing her back enough to look into her now sapphire eyes. "Are you going to be able to stay awake?"

"Maybe after three cups of coffee and a nap at lunch," Brennan answered honestly, smiling at him through half lidded eyes, and enunciating her point by leaning forward to give him a slow and tiresome kiss.

* * *

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian later that day with his head held high and his poker chip twirling through his fingers. He kept his eyes on his love standing on the platform, and smiled as he noticed the exhaustion written all over her face.

He slid his card into the receiver, and bounded up the steps, moving to her side and looking down on the ancient bodies laid out in front of her. He pinched his face as he took in how discolored the bones were, and huffed before settling his hand on her lower back. "Geez, even I can tell those things are old…"

"Which is a good thing since these are over four thousand years old," she teased, setting the bone down she had been examining and holding her hands away from her while leaning up to kiss his cheek. "What brings you over here?"

"Just came to check on you," he answered, rubbing his hand against her back and tenderly releasing the tension that had built up in her muscles. He pressed his lips to her temple, and rested his chin on the top of her head when she leaned into him, resting her cheek in the curve of his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Do you think you'll be able to make it through the day?"

"Not if I stay like this," she mumbled tiredly, leaning further into his chest and becoming heavy in his arms.

"Bones," Booth smiled, running his hand over the top of her head before he kissed her forehead and straightened her on her feet. "You either need to have a coffee IV stuck in your arm, or you need to take a nap. Do you want me to take you home, and I'll wake you up when you have to come back after lunch?"

"But, I'll be losing time with my skeletons," Brennan whimpered against snapping off her gloves, and shoving them into her pockets.

"Yes, but you'll lose even more time if you fall asleep in the middle of examining them."

"Very valid point, let's go," she said, rousing herself into the waking world, and giving her enough energy to shed her lab coat, and deposit it in her office. She let him lace his fingers with hers, and leaned into his side for support as he led her to the Sequoia, where she fell asleep the second she got her seat belt on.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he drove to their new house and continuously glanced at Brennan again and again; admiring her sleeping face. He quietly dialed the number for takeout into his cell phone, and ordered their usual, asking that they hold off making it until he could pick it up an hour later.

He pulled into the driveway, and parked his car. Silently slipping to her side, and bringing her into his arms; closing the door as quietly as he could, before he walked to the front door, and bent his knees enough to maneuver the key into the lock.

She started stirring as his shoes clacked across the wood floors, but the soft kisses to her nose and temple calmed her back into sleep, and he was able to move up into their new room and deposit her on the bed without completely waking her.

He kicked his shoes off, and pulled off his suit jacket; sitting on the edge of the bed, and rested by her side. He pressed a button on the side of his watch, and turned the alarm on; finally devoting himself to watch her sleeping face, and play absently with a lock of her auburn hair.

She shifted and moved closer to him, finding her way to his chest, and curling to his side as if it was second nature. He felt his chest seize happily, and he placed a long, lingering kiss to her forehead, before he settled back and ran his fingers through her hair, slowly allowing his eyes to close, and letting himself drift off to sleep.

His watch woke him up an hour later, and he groaned as the never ending, high pitched beeping finally caused his eyes to open. He looked down at his fiancé and kissed her forehead, breathing in the smell of her hair before he gently shook her. "Bones," he muttered groggily. "Bones."

"Hmm?" Brennan muttered, curling tighter to his chest and gripping his shirt to try and keep her hold on the amazing world that sleep provided her.

"Come on Bones. We have to get up and go back to work," Booth whispered, brushing her hair away from her face, and kissing the bridge of her nose softly; smiling at her as she brought her tired gaze to his. "I have Thai waiting for us on the way to the Jeffersonian…"

"Mmm, food," she mumbled, rolling onto her back and resting her hands over her stomach. "I'm hungry."

"I would assume so," he assured, smiling and leaning over to kiss her stomach softly through her shirt. He smiled as the muscles under his lips quivered, and he grabbed her hands to help her sit up. "Did the power nap help at all?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Brennan said, standing up and stretching, before running her hands through her hair nonchalantly. "I'm sure once I eat, and I fully wake up I'll be completely energized."

"Well good for you. Since I let myself fall asleep, I'll probably be napping instead of doing paper work all day," Booth teased, slipping his shoes back on and sliding his suit jacket back onto his shoulders.

"Then just sneak away from your office and come to the Jeffersonian," she offered, walking over to him and sliding her hands around his waist; leaning up so she could press her lips to his. "You can pretend that are at the lab working with me and you can nap on my couch."

"Aw," he laughed, kissing her head and pulling her into a tight hug. "You're amazing, helping me skip out on work to sleep."

"Well, normally I wouldn't help you do that, and just make you go to sleep earlier, or not wake you up in the middle of the night to have sex, but since you let me sleep, it would be only fair that I offer the same opportunity," she said, smiling up at him and kissing along his jaw. "I need to get back to the lab."

"Yeah, and I have to report with Cullen, so he thinks I'm actually working and I get paid," Booth muttered, smiling and leaning forward to kiss her deeply, curving her body perfectly to his, before releasing her lips and nodding to the door. "Ready?"

"Yes, I am," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply once again, before moving her lips to his cheek, and then to his ear. "Thank you."

Groaning, he tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck experimentally. He bit and kissed her skin; his fingers running in her hair, until he took a deep breath and pulled her back to rest his forehead against hers. "For what?"

"Taking care of me," she returned with a soft, quiet voice. "Even though it isn't necessary, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, it's nice to have someone there who is worrying about you all the time, and taking care of you as if it was second nature."

"Because it is second nature, Bones," Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning back to look her in the eyes. "It's always been second nature."

"I find myself very lucky to have you Booth," she hushed, smiling at him and moving her hands to the sides of his face, before bringing their lips together softly.

"Well, thank you," he said, smiling wide and kissing the tip of her nose lovingly, before stepping back and grabbing her hand. "I'm glad you feel that way."

* * *

It was 7:16 by the time Brennan walked through the front door of the house, juggling a multitude of books and files in her arms. She quickly moved through the maze of boxes in the living room, and deposited everything in her arms to the large desk in the den, flipping her hair out of her eyes and formally looking over the contents in the room next to her.

She noticed quite a few of the boxes had been moved from the living room, and she quickly moved to the steps, smiling as she heard rustling down the hall. "Booth?" she called, running her hand through her hair, while stopping at the doorway, and laughing at the fortress of boxes littered around the room.

"Hey Bones," Booth said happily, placing hangers in the collars of multiple shirts, and placing them on each other in a large pile beside him. "How were your mummies?"

"They were quite fascinating, and I still have a lot of research to do before I write up any sort of report…what are you doing?" she asked, stepping over the boxes and moving towards the center, where he was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Sorting through our clothes, and hanging up the clothes that need to be hung up," he explained, looking up at her, and touching the side of her leg absently with a hanger. "I got home at about 5:30 and didn't have anything to do, so I brought up the boxes and suit cases that had our clothes and started unpacking."

"Well, that's very kind of you," she said, leaning down and grabbing the pile of clothes that he already had on hangers. "You didn't have to start that by yourself. You could have waited for me to help you."

He watched her move through the labyrinth and into their large walk in closet. She started organizing their clothing like they had before, and she looked over at him when he had failed to respond.

"Bones, I'm a big boy," Booth finally answered, standing up and stretching his back before he started moving the empty boxes into the hall way. "And you had work to do. I finished up with all of my paperwork, and it seemed more practical to unpack our clothes instead of your fancy, ancient statues."

He smiled to himself in accomplishment, as he realized that the boxes in the hallway towered much higher than the ones littered in their bedroom, and he moved towards the closet to wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled over her shoulder at him, and he kissed her temple lovingly before running his hands over her shoulders and started massaging away the tension.

Brennan groaned and rested her hands over his own, smiling and leaning back into his chest. "Well, then thank you. You've done a considerable amount of work in the small time that you've been home, but have you eaten anything for dinner?"

"No, have you?"

"No," she answered, smiling and turning to gently peck his lips. "Do want me to make you my special mac n' cheese as a reward?"

"I would appreciate that, but you don't have to cook for me," he offered, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"What if I want to?"

"Then by all means who am I to stop you?"

She smiled at him and moved out of his grasp, lacing her fingers with his and leading him downstairs, kicking down some of the empty boxes before her. They split up, and Brennan moved into the kitchen while Booth started moving the boxes out to the garage, stacking them near the garbage cans sitting near the door.

He closed the door to the garage behind him, and pulled out beers for them, before he jumped onto one of the counters, and snapped off the caps. He gave her his charm smile when she looked at him disapprovingly, and he laughed when she simply shook her head, and accepted the beer he offered to her.

"Is it odd how domestic we are?" Booth asked, smiling at her as she poured the pasta into the boiling water, and turned to move to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're close to our wedding," he stated, reaching out and resting his hand against her shoulder blades when she moved to his side. "And you're making dinner, I'm unpacking, shouldn't we be wildly passionate and unable to leave our bedroom for more than five minutes?"

"Booth, I'm sure we have a much more active and passionate sex life than many couples in general, and I can almost certainly guarantee that we will have a higher level of sexual interactions throughout our marriage as well," Brennan reasoned, stepping between his legs and resting the hand that wasn't holding her beer against his hip.

"You really think so?" Booth asked, leaning down to kiss her tenderly before pulling back and looking down at her with amused eyes.

"Of course," she stated, "You are a perfect specimen for a man of your age. You are very fit, and perfectly sculpted, not to mention your fertility-"

"Bones!"

"Booth, it's the truth," she argued, squeezing his hip to try and silence his embarrassed exclamations. "You're turning forty this year and your sperm count is exceptionally high. Many males start losing their hair, libido, and muscle definition once they hit thirty five to forty years of age," she finished, slightly breathless.

"So, through that whole rant I got I'm the man…"

"Wel-…yes, Booth," Brennan muttered, rolling her eyes. "You're the man."

* * *

**Me: *nonchalantly* You know...Booth...you're really cocky.**

**Booth: Thanks.**

**Me: I don't really think it's a compliment.**

**Booth: Well, I wear the cocky belt buckle, so I embody my cockiness.**

**Me: But it's such a horrible thing...cockiness is what sunk the Titanic dude.**

**Booth: Well, I'm not a captain, nor would I ever drive a huge ocean liner through a shit ton of ice-**

**Me: But you would have if you were back in 1912 and thought the ship would never sink.**

**Booth: *opens mouth to speak, but stops when he notices my narrowed eyes* What?**

**Me: I can see you and Brennan playing Rose and Jack...without you dying of course.**

**Booth: Oh god...**

**Me: TO THE PROP CLOSET!  
**


	68. A Process Of Evolution

**An: Kinda sorta fillerish, but you really couldn't expect much. This is just more of a time passing sequence, then the real juice comes. We'll have the wedding, and all of the sexy honeymoonness, but then...prepare for some angst. It'll probably be short lived angst, but it'll be there none the less. :)**

**Last chapter I asked vampires or werewolves?**

**divine529 was the only one to choose werewolves,**

**while DarkHeartsUnleashed, MMWillow13, Daslaer and I all chose Vampires. (Mostly because of Angel)**

**While fivesteamboatsxD said neither, Humans FTW! XD Lol! Way to be different there chica!**

**This chapter I ask...**

**What do you think would be a more epic way for Booth and Brennan to hook up. After some hardcore angst, or just out of no where in total sweetness?  
**

* * *

When he woke up that night; it wasn't to the greedy mouth of a passionate woman, but to the cold sheets that were pressed against half of his body. The clock shone 1:26, and he pulled himself from the comforting abyss of their bed with a disgruntled groan.

He made his way downstairs; squinting into the darkness, in search for the woman that had fallen asleep by his side hours before. He noticed a shining light leaking into the living room, and a soft smile appeared on his face as he made his way towards the den.

Figures; the woman who had fallen asleep at 10:30, voicing multiple times exactly how tired she was; waking up in the middle of the night to study the multitude of books and files she had dragged home from lab.

He kept his footsteps silent as he opened the glass windowed doors, and smiled at her form; hunched over and asleep on the piles of opened books; marked with post it notes. He crept closer to her and rested his hand on her back; rubbing softly, and bringing her into a weak state of consciousness.

"I thought you were REALLY tired," Booth whispered; crouching in front of her, and smiling at her as he settled his hand against her knee.

Groaning; she straightened and arched her back; rubbing her hands roughly over her face, before she looked at him with a still sleepy expression. "I was…which is why I fell asleep."

"Why did you get up in the first place?" he asked; reaching up and brushing the back of his knuckle against her cheek.

"I woke up at 11:30, and couldn't fall back asleep. I thought that I could just come down and work until I got tired…but that happened to be about fifteen minutes after I got down here," Brennan muttered; grumbling and resting her head on her arms again.

"You work too much," he stated; laughing and pulling her up from her chair. "You need to learn to relax, Bones."

"Booth," she grumbled; leaning into his chest, and wrapping her arms around his torso. "We're going to be relaxing for three weeks on white sand beaches. Why should I relax now, when that's all I'm going to be doing for the rest of the month?"

"To condition yourself," Booth explained; smiling and softly kissing her neck. "If you work yourself to death before we leave for our honeymoon…what are you going to want to do during our honeymoon?"

"Make love," she stated plainly; smiling against his chest as he roared with laughter.

"Insatiable vixen," he whispered; tightening his arms around her and kissing her forehead softly.

"That term is almost always misused. Vixen, by definition, is an ill-tempered or malicious woman. But I find I am usually, neither," Brennan explained; holding him tighter and kissing his bare chest.

"Fine…you insatiable temptress," Booth corrected; smiling at her and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"That's better," she rewarded; leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Well," he muttered; smiling at her and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "None the less; you work too much, and you need to sleep. Will you come back to bed, or are…seven hundred page books more comfortable than a pillow?"

She glared at him playfully, but rolled her eyes and turned off the desk lamp illuminating the room. She held onto his hands and led him away from the den; closing the door behind her and whispering: "They were quite comfortable," before letting him lead her upstairs, and bring her to bed; tucking her close to him below the soft, light sheets; where; for the third time that night; she instantly dropped off into sleep.

Smiling down at her; he brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her nose softly, before he snuggled down at her side and looked at her sleeping face one last time. "My fiancé is psycho," he muttered; smiling at her and kissing her cheek tenderly, before he closed his eyes and allowed the last vestiges of consciousness to disappear into the darkness of the night.

"I'll get it," Brennan said; touching her fingers to her lips as she swallowed the last of her cereal, and stood from the table. She gently touched Booth's shoulder as she passed him and moved to the front door; opening it and smiling when she found her father on the other side.

"Dad," she said, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drop by to see the new house," Max said; smiling and placing a soft kiss to his daughter's cheek. "And to see if you've become Bridezilla yet."

"I…don't know what that means."

Booth laughed and stepped up behind Brennan; resting his hand on her lower back as he reached out and shook hands with Max. "It's a name for a bride that goes crazy over every single detail of her wedding Bones," he explained, before directing his voice to his soon to be father in law. "It's nice to see you again Max."

"Likewise Booth," Max nodded; stepping into the house when Booth and Brennan stepped to the side to allow him through the door. "This place is amazing. It reminds me a lot of the cabin."

"That's what I thought when I first saw the inside," Brennan said; smiling and clarifying for Booth when he looked at her with a confused look. "Every year, we used to go to a cabin out in the mountains; usually at some time during the winter to ski and snowboard."

"You can snowboard?" Booth asked; raising an eyebrow as he tried picturing his partner snowboarding down a steep, dangerous mountain covered in snow.

"Not at all," she admitted; smiling and laughing softly. "We went up there to ski and snowboard…not necessarily that we could ski and snowboard…"

"Yeah, but the freezing cold snow always helped with the inflammation," Max stated; laughing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry for just barging in. Do you two have to go to work?" he asked, taking in usual dressed up attire they wore six days out of the week.

"We do, actually," Booth said; glancing to his watch.

"But you're free to stay here as long as you like," Brennan said; looking to Booth and smiling when he nodded his approval. "Is Russ coming into town?"

Max nodded and clapped his hands in front of him; smiling at the couple that practically stood on top of each other. "Yes, he, Amy and the kids are flying to D.C. to stay for the week. He sent you an email last night, but called me this morning to tell me that he'll be here tomorrow night."

Brennan nodded and glanced up at Booth again; smirking as he read her mind and spoke the question she was silently asking permission to ask. "Well, we have the two guest bedrooms set up; and I have Parker for this weekend, so we could let the kids camp in his new room. You're welcome to stay for the week. It'll be nice to have the family around before we leave."

"I don't want to impose," Max said; shaking his head. "I just wanted to come by and see the house, and tell Tempe that Russ is coming tomorrow."

"Dad, you know you want to," Brennan said; holding onto Booth's hands and absently bringing them to wrap around her waist.

"You guys are completely positive you want six people in the house with you; imposing on your privacy?"

"Dad…just stay with us," she insisted; leaning back against Booth. "Please?"

"Well if you insist," Max said; smiling and looking around the house once again. "It is marvelous anyway."

"Thank you," she whispered; stepping from Booth's arms and hugging her dad softly. "If you could do me a favor and call Russ. Ask him what all he thinks will be needed for everyone to eat for the next week, and write it down for me. We have to go to the store before we come home anyway, and we can stop by at lunch to pick up the list."

"Sure sweetheart," he agreed; kissing her forehead softly, before holding her hand and gently touching his fingertips to her cheek. "You look exactly like your mother did right before we were to be married. You have that same glow in your skin and eyes."

"I'm happy," she stated simply; smiling sheepishly.

"I can tell, but no matter how long you might want to stand here and declare how happy you are, you probably have some interesting or important body to look at, and Booth should probably get to the Hoover before Cullen tears him a new one."

"So you have met my boss," Booth asked; smiling and reaching over to grab the suit jacket he had settled on a hook near the door.

Brennan smiled and held her father's hands tenderly before she kissed his cheek and quickly walked to the kitchen; depositing her bowl in the sink then heading towards the den where she grabbed her books and her laptop. She emerged into the foyer and absently leaned up to softly kiss Booth before she looked to her dad and nodded towards the kitchen. "There is an envelope in the first drawer on the right that has a couple keys in them. They're copies for the house. Go ahead and take one for yourself. We should be home at about 5:30."

"No problem sweetheart. Have a good day!"

"Thanks. See you tonight," she said; ducking out of the door that Booth held open for her, and into the late spring air; smiling as her fiancé ran before her and opened the door for her; taking her books from her hands and placing them in the backseat.

The couple waved to Max as he stood in the doorway; a smile on his face as he waved back and watched the two leave for work; a soft sigh on his lips as he whispered in an oddly loving tone: "A match made in heaven…that's enough to make you sick."

The rest of the day was seemingly uneventful. Max had transferred enough clothes for him for the week to the room he was going to stay in, and talked to Russ; arranging everything and making a list of whatever food Hayley and Emma demanded they have.

Brennan spent the day researching about Ancient Mesopotamia; taking breaks to restudy the bones; triple checking her findings, and making perfectly sure that she didn't miss a single hairline fracture, or discoloration of bone. Booth dragged her from the lab at lunch time, and they had a usual pleasant hour to themselves; talking and bickering about everything and nothing, while Brennan stole his French fries one by one until his plate was empty; and they were forced to part.

Booth finished the rest of the day doing paperwork he had let pile up, and making his rounds around the building; constantly stopping for cups of horrible coffee that hardly help excite him enough to help the time pass quickly. He called Brennan at around 3, and told her that he was going to drop by the house and grab the list, since they forgot to do so during their lunch break, and their small little 'update' call turned into an hour long conversation.

She explained to him the progress she made with her bodies, and ranted about the implications of the smallest of breaks while he listened intently; not understanding half of her vocabulary, but interested by the excited passion he heard in her voice. He asked her questions, and kept her engaged; until Angela had to call her away to present the facial and tomb reconstruction she had finished.

They were reluctant to hang up, but they promised each other that they only had another hour before they were off for the day, and could head home.

Angela smiled as she watched Brennan, speaking her goodbyes over and over again in an attempt to actually hang up the phone. After a decent five minutes; the phone was placed on the cradle, and she turned her attention to her best friend; the mischievous smile on her features bringing an almost nervous smirk to her own lips. "What?"

"It's just…amazing, to see how far you two have come," Angela admitted; hugging her sketch pad to her chest. "It seems like only days ago you two couldn't stand to be in the same room together."

"Even though; in reality, it has been seven years…"

"And I've been a fan girl from the beginning," the artist prided; smiling and laughing with her friend, as she stood and shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure I know what that means."

"It means I've been team Booth and Brennan from the second I saw the tension between you two with my own eyes. You remember all those times I tried pushing you two together," Ange explained; walking with Brennan to her office; stealing quick glances at the still smiling anthropologist. "Are you nervous at all?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Sweetie…In a week you're getting married. You never even considered marriage until you met Booth. Aren't you nervous at all?"

"No," Brennan answered; smiling and moving to stand before the large monitor hanging from the ceiling. "I don't really have anything to be nervous about. I still don't believe I need a document to prove my commitment, but…it just…feels right to be going against everything I thought was so clear cut and defined with Booth."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she stated; shaking her head as she tried to clarify. "It's just…his presence in my life has made me change how I think about many things, but in a good way. Before him I believed love was just brain chemistry, but now…with him, I know it's more than that…I get to feel that it's more than that. And, going against my views on marriage…it's just…hard to explain."

"No, I get it," Angela said; smiling and looking down to her remote before she pressed one of the small black buttons. "He's that one person that you evolve with."

"Exactly," Brennan agreed; looking over the decorated Mesopotamian warrior that stared back at her through the computer screen. "We're just another process of evolution."

* * *

**Me: Hey *pokes Brennan's nose* Wake up.**

**Brennan: *grumbles and brushes my hand away***

**Me: Hey *pokes her nose again* Wake up.**

**Brennan: *grumbles louder and smacks my hand away***

**Me: Hey *moves to poke her nose, but she reaches up and grabs my wrist, twisting it until I'm sprawled on the ground rolling around* OH God *holds wrist* Ow..Okay...I see a light. It's white, and bright. Light bright! The voices they're talking. ! *rocks back and forth in the fetal position***

**Booth: Hm?**

**Brennan: Nothing, just go back to sleep.**

**Me: *waits for it, then stands up and pokes her nose again* Hey...wake up.  
**


	69. Till Death Does Us Part

**An: Yeah...so...I'm super glad that I FINALLY got this chapter done, but I'm too tired to actually go back and post what people answered for the last question, so I'm just going to ask these to interact you further, and because I want to know you better...*creeper smile***

**WOULD YOU RATHER TIME!**

**Would you rather have to eat a spider, or sleep beside a twenty foot anaconda?**

**:) Soooo would sleep with the snake. XD**

**I've opened my twitter to the progress of my chapters and stories. So if you are interested, head to twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus, and click that little follow button. It brings happiness and joy. Or despair and sadness if you like that better. :)**

**Next Chapter = HONEYMOONNESS. *evil smirk*  
**

**

* * *

Saturday. June 12, 2010. Early Morning.**

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she watched as the main lights around the house were shut off, and the lights lining the trails to the doors came to life. Glancing at her clock she sighed, and looked to the other wing of the house, wondering if Booth was asleep at this time of the night.

She knows that she has told Angela time and time again that her wedding wouldn't scare her, but as she looked over at the dress hanging on a hook in the bathroom, she couldn't help but shiver at the rolling in her stomach. She wasn't scared of marrying Booth, and in no way did she want to change what they were doing, but something, somehow was making her nervous. Maybe it had to do with speaking in front of her friends and family about her feelings for Booth, but she has spoken in front of many people, many different times, and she was almost sure that wasn't it.

Tonight was a night that she rarely had to deal with. Tonight, was the night she wanted her soon to be husband beside her, but in a last ditch attempt to hold up to the tradition of separating the bride and groom on the day of the wedding, Angela had arranged the two to stay in different wings of Hodgins' estate, with security guarding the only entrance there was into those two different wings.

So many nights before they had started their relationship had she slept alone, and felt completely fine. But tonight, on the eve of her wedding, she felt tears prickling behind her eyes from pure loneliness. She took in a deep breath and shook her head, bringing her fingers to the necklace he had given her a year ago, remembering how a simple California vacation started the best thing she could have ever asked for.

A soft knocking gained her attention, and cautiously she moved from her bed; hiding her barely dressed body behind the door as she opened it to her visitor. A man quickly moved into her room and shut the door, smiling at her until she finally realized what he had done.

"Angela is going to be so mad at you," she whispered, smiling and laughing as he nodded, and locked her door.

"Maybe, but only if she finds out," he explained, stepping closer to her so that he could rest his hands against her hips.

"She's in the room right beside me," she declared, moving her arms around his neck slowly. "She might hear us. She's a very light sleeper."

"Not after all the shots she did in that pool," he joked, letting his arms fall fully around her body. "Besides, I missed my wife, and I know she missed me too."

"I'm not your wife yet," she reminded softly, smiling as he crouched down slightly, and lifted her from her feet, her legs circling his trimmed waist line. "But I did miss you."

"Well," he murmured, glancing over at the clock shining the time in blue across the room. "Your clock says its 12:23. We're getting married in less than ten hours. Who really needs specifics?"

"I do," she assured as her fingers softly passed through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I won't be your wife until we sign the marriage license."

"You're my wife."

"I'm not your wife."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," she laughed.

"For right now you are."

"And why is that?"

"Because," he began, leaning forward enough to softly peck her nose. "When we are officially married, and we reach Costa Rica, with the moon and stars shining over the beautiful Caribbean blue oceans and white sand beaches…a bed isn't going to be the place where we're consummating this marriage."

"How very untraditional of you," she teased; her limbs tightening around him as the thought of them making love near the ocean spurred her insides to life.

"See, that's where this whole thing is coming from now," he whispered. "I still always picture a man carrying his wife over the threshold, and then making love to her in the bed they'll be sharing for the rest of their lives, but even though this isn't our bed, it's still a nice thought that I would like to act upon."

"So you want us to pretend we're married, so you can traditionally consummate our marriage, but then when we really are married, and on our honeymoon we will actually consummate our relationship on the beach?"

"No."

Her eye brow rose towards her hairline and she tilted her head; studying him silently as she tried to figure out what he was meaning. She narrowed her eyes at his smirk, and held her steel faced expression when he placed a tender kiss to her neck.

"I pictured us making love more in the ocean, instead of on the beach. The sand would hurt if you didn't have anything to lie on," he explained, smiling when she released an aroused whimper at the picture he offered her, and she leaned closer to him; her hand tightening in his hair as her heat pressed against his belly, and the smell of her arousal hit his nose. "Is that okay?"

Her answer was unmistakable. She shiver that rolled up her spine quickly accompanied the searing kiss she used to silence him; her tongue and mouth spelling out against him 'take me', without any room for question. He moved forward blindly, and when his hand reached the post of the bed, he softly transferred them to the mattress. He was rested on top of her, but that didn't stop her hands from tearing the lacey black tank top over her head and revealing her breasts pillowed on her chest.

He lowered again; kissing her passionately as his shirt was quickly discarded, and their bodies rocked back and forth; the whole act a distant memory of a dream of his. She pressed her hands into his chest, and he rolled onto his back; his hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face as she settled comfortably against his chest, and rolled her hips against his own. He chuckled darkly as the pleasure over came him, and quietly he whispered: "I love when you do that," against her lips. She returned his laugh, and they shared their moment of pure happiness, before it dissolved back into their passionate frenzy and her nails scraped trails down his chest.

Her smooth, silky legs moved against his own as his mesh basketball shorts were pulled from his hips; completely opposites working perfectly in sync. She was warm, and welcoming; her soft, throaty whimpers heating his own skin that had cooled when the summer's night breeze guided him towards the door that led to the hallway where her room was. They rocked and rolled on the mattress, constantly giving and taking as clothing was shed, and skin was allowed to touch skin. Their movements were wild, uncontrollable, but at the same time perfectly executed. His fingers slid up her spine at the perfect moment to make her release a whimpering cry, and her lips sucked against his nipples at the perfect pressure to make his throat work against releasing the chest vibrating moans building within his lungs.

The way they made love perfectly described their relationship, and as he pressed her onto her back, and looked down into her eyes, he felt his breath disappear from his body. Light flecks of silver brought her eyes to shine; the blue color in her irises practically glowing against the moon light. Her auburn hair was haloed across angelic white sheets, and the soft smile that was on her lips enticed his own closer.

Her taste was nothing new, but it surely wasn't something old. As their tongues fought, and he mapped out the recesses of her mouth, he still failed to identify that twinge of a taste that was simply Brennan. He felt himself stretch towards her, and as the head of him brushed against her wet, dripping core, they both inhaled a quick breath. They opened their eyes to each other, and silently he gained the permission he needed; his lips covering and caressing her own as he slid the length of him inside of her, and he silenced the gasp and moaning that followed.

Easily, they settled into their rhythm; fast enough to be pleasurable, but slow enough to prolong the smallest amount of torture. Sweat beaded across their skin, and the smell of their coupling rose into the air. He drove faster; bracing his hands on the bed near her shoulders as their skin slid together in delirious perfection. Her dainty fingers gripped the sheets around her with a vice, and her back started arching towards him; her head falling back to expose the column of neck he hungrily leaned forward to devour.

She choked off a gasp and as she wrapped her legs around his back, he drove into her at a perfect angle and her shaky hands rested against his neck to pull his lips to hers. Muffled moans, and cut off cries rose around them; the soft creaking of the bed following when he rose on his knees to move into her harder. She dug her heels into his back, but he didn't follow her instructions, and he tilted her hips upward slightly as he pounded into her.

'_Kitten'_ he thought with a smirk, as he once again opened his mouth to hers, and swallowed the cry that left her throat as her walls fluttered and her nails tore across his back. The contractions of her womb announced the rush of heated fluids that warmed him inside of her. He felt himself twitch against the snugness of her body, and with a resigning shiver he released himself into her; draining his seed into the body of this woman he was so madly in love with.

His strength was spent, but he used the rest he had to hold himself above her for a little while longer. Their chests wrestled against the other as they fought to breathe, and like every time they made love he worried if he was crushing her, but the soft mewling from her throat told him that she was enjoying the pressure of his muscled body pressing against her own. He softly touched up her curves, and lovingly kissed her bruised lips, before he rolled to his back, and slid out of her body. She groaned at the loss, but followed his heat; rolling onto her stomach, so that she could rest across his chest. Their sated gazes locked together, and happy smiles were shared between the couple. She touched a kiss to his chest, and he let his fingers run through her hair.

"My wife," he teased on a whisper; marveling at how silky the auburn strands were, and how easily they split around the ministrations of his fingers.

She laughed softly, and weakly dragged her body closer to his. She rested the tips of her fingers against the side of his face, and tenderly tilted his eyes to hers; her lips hovering over his own before she whispered: "My husband," and closed the gap between them.

~*~*B+B*~*~

The jiggling of a door handle, and the reverberation of angry knocking awoke the couple; the two of them moving closer together against the noise echoing through the room. Sharp knocks rained down on the door once again, and the angered voice of one Angela Montenegro floated through the wood.

"Sweetie! Are you up? Why is the door locked?"

Brennan bit her lip as she looked at Booth. Both were now wide awake, and trying desperately to keep from laughing as they moved apart, to cover themselves up.

"I'm up Angela," she called out, moving into the bathroom to cover herself up with the slip that was left for her. She moved back into her room and grabbed the clothes she shed the night before; placing them in a neat pile near her suit case. "I was just about to get ready to get in the shower, and locked the door in case someone tried to come in."

Booth smiled and slid his boxers over his hips; his steps completely silenced as he walked around her room and redressed himself. Their eyes met, and knowing smiles enlightened their features; the voice of the angry artist doing nothing to sour their mood.

"Well, let me in sweetie, so I can get everything set up."

"Uh…Ange," Brennan said, running her fingers through her hair. "I think I forgot my round brush, can you go grab yours?"

"How can you forget your brush?" Angela asked from the other side of the door, releasing an irritated growl. "You know your hair curls perfectly when you use that brush. I told you specifically to pack that brush."

"I'm sorry Angela, but I was sort of rushed when you abducted me a couple days ago," she explained, motioning for Booth to go to the door.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

Angela's footsteps faded, and once the door closed, Brennan tore hers open, and she pushed Booth outside. He smiled and laughed as he pulled her along with him; the two of them hitting the other side of the hall. "Go," she urged, holding his face as she kissed him tenderly. "Before Ange comes back."

"Alright, alright," he hushed, keeping his hold on her hips for a second longer. He connected their lips, and with a happy passion, their tongues curled together; the sound of Angela's mumbling bringing them from their reverie.

"Go," Brennan said again, stepping away from him and pushing him in the direction out of the halls.

"I love you," Booth whispered, his lips pressing against her knuckles. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

She watched as he jogged down the hallway, and once Angela's door opened, she straightened, and stared into fire-lit brown eyes.

"What are you doing standing there?" she asked, advancing on her friend and pushing her back into her room. "Get in the shower. You're late!"

"Ange the ceremony doesn't start for another three hours," Brennan argued. "It won't take me that long to get ready."

"You think that, but it actually will. Now, get in the shower and hurry up so I can feed you and get you ready," the artist growled, moving across the hall to bang on another door. "CAM! WAKE UP!"

~*~*B+B*~*~

She looked perfect. They all knew that as she made her way through the gravel pathways leading towards the gazebo in the middle of the fully bloomed rose garden. The sun was unrelenting, but it didn't matter, as he stood next to the priest, and shared a smile with the woman who was moving closer to him on the arm of the man he had arrested so many years ago.

Max kissed her cheek as she reached the steps of the gazebo, and he whispered that he loved her before he looked at Booth, and nodded in approval. They separated, and she joined her lover in the shade. She passed the flowers she was carrying back to Angela, and she felt overwhelmingly happy as she laced her fingers with Booth's, and nodded for the priest to speak.

He spoke the words that were spoken during any wedding, but the two standing before him weren't listening. They kept their eyes on one another; silently conveying to the other the love they felt. She didn't fight the prayers that were said, and he didn't partake in them in the first place; his attention fully on the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

Empty words of no importance to them invited for them to say their vows, and with a soft squeeze of her hand, Brennan opened her mouth to speak.

"Booth…even though I find myself very articulate on paper...I just couldn't seem to convey exactly what I wanted to say when it came to this moment. Truthfully, the amazement is still there that I even agreed to something like this, but I'm in no way surprised. Throughout our partnership and our friendship, you have taught me so many aspects of the humane that I would have never been able to experience if I had never met you. Such things like love were lost upon me before you came along. Because of you I have the family back that I lost years ago, and everything that has ever felt broken within myself feels righted when you're with me. I couldn't be happier, and even though I still have questionable view on monogamy, I believe that I will forever trust you with all of my heart."

His chest expanded painfully against the whirlwind of emotions he felt as the summer heated ring was placed on his finger. In that moment he wanted to pull her into his chest and kiss her senseless, but instead he simply brushed his thumbs against the back of her fingers, and took a deep breath before answering with words of his own.

"Temperance…Bones, seven years. It's been seven years since the first time I met you. Seven years that has brought us to this moment today. I know as a scientist you believe that you can't tell what the future holds, but the way I look at it is, if it took us six years to actually start our relationship, and it took seven years for us to actually get married, then who knows how long it will take for us to get sick of each other. In all honesty Bones, I would bet everything, and I mean everything on the fact that we'll be together until the day we die. We've been partners and friends for so long, that we know how to work through just about everything. Rationale and science aside, I would like for life to throw something our way that we can't get through together. For the rest of my days, I know that I'll love you, and all that this ring is, is a promise that I'll make sure you'll know it, every day for the rest of your life."

The band slid on her finger as she fought tears in her eyes, and despite the priest's ongoing declarations, she stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of his face. She connected their lips in a passion that was deep rooted in their love, and she smiled against his kiss as the loved ones around them cheered and whistled. Lights flashed as pictures were taken and the priest fumbled as the permission to kiss came long after their lips had already connected.

Despite it all they could have cared less, because all that mattered was the fact that they were together, and planned to stay that way until death did them part.

* * *

**Me:...**

**Booth: Wha-**

**Me: SNOWFLAKE!**

**Booth: o.O**

**Me: Dun hurtz ze snowflakee.**

**Booth: What?**

**Me: DUN HURTZ MEH SNOWFLAKEEEEE!**

**Booth: Sweets should really be interacted in these after chapters discussions.**

**Sweets: :D *name hath been called***

**Me: SNOWFLAKEEEEEEEEE!  
**


	70. Nature In Its Finest

**An: Meh, Once again I think this chapter is crap. XD It seems super choppy to me, but I'm too tired to go back and rewrite this whole thing.**

**Chapter Question: What do you want for Christmas? And if you don't celebrate Christmas...what do you want...in general? Item wise. :) I want a turtle!**

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," the couple said again, their smiles shining as they looked at each other. "That's the fifth person who has congratulated us."

"I know, Bones. They're happy for us."

"They don't even know us."

"That doesn't matter," he explained, his thumb passing leisurely over her hand. "When two people get married, they are in a state of happiness that many couples remember. It's the best thing that could happen in a person's life, and if you saw someone happy you would want to congratulate them."

"Why?"

"Because a whole lot of people don't get to have that happiness."

"That's sad," she whispered in return as her hand came up to brush away the stray curls that were falling beautifully into her face. "Everyone deserves to have someone."

"Yeah, but that assumes a fair and happy world," he muttered, his fingers coming up to touch under her chin. "A lot of people find that person, but don't realize they're the one, and lose them."

"That could have happened to us."

"It almost did, but…I'm going to play off our partnership as a second chance from fate."

"I still don't believe in fate."

"I still do."

They neared each other, and shared a joyful chuckle before they kissed, and his hands reached for the hem of her dress. She laughed as his fingers tickled her leg, but he played her off and brought her legs into his lap; his hands going to massage her ankles, while the cool airport air touched her shins.

"This dress is so hot," Brennan laughed, as she sat sideways in her seat and circled her arms around her legs.

"I bet, but we'll be in Costa Rica in a couple hours, and then we can resort to t-shirts and shorts."

"Or no clothing at all."

"That too."

She clenched her ticket in her hand, and passed her fingers over the print before she stilled her hand and looked at the two rings weighing down her left hand. She smiled and moved her thumb against the underside of the bands, watching as the light reflected in their shiny surfaces.

"Like what you see?" Booth teased as he pressed his thumbs into a particularly pained spot in her ankle. She inhaled a soft gasp, and released the breath softly as the heat rushed to sooth the pain. She looked at him with eyes that leaked pure happiness, and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, the moment their flight was called.

"I seem to like what I hear too."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The majestic, ivory wings of the plane slashed through inky night air; the lights on the end blinking in red and green against the thin clouds littering the sky. He glanced at the movie that was being played before them, before he turned his attention back to his wife. His movement stirred her in her sleep, and she snuggled closer to his body; her face relaxed and beautiful as her hair fell into her face. He softly squeezed her hand, and passed his thumb over the two rings on her finger.

Her dress swished as she shifted in her seat, and a soft groan left her throat as she tucked herself perfectly into his side. They both felt exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep with his love, but the sight of her in his arms was something he could never get used to. He loved looking at her; both awake and asleep, but seeing her so peaceful and free of worry was a breathtaking phenomenon that he still couldn't fathom.

"That's just love for you."

"Hmm?" she whimpered, as her eyes opened slightly, and her attention turned to the man whom she was using as a pillow. "Did you say something?"

"I just…I love you, Bones," he whispered, as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "But go back to sleep honey. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Booth, we're going to be two hours behind when we get there. You'll be exhausted. Have you slept any?"

"Nah, but I'm alright. This day has been too exciting for me to be tired."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said with a smile, a soft kiss to his jaw bringing a hushed chuckle from his lips.

"It makes perfect sense to me."

"How I ever began to comprehend your logic is a mystery to me."

"And now you know how I feel when you talk to me as if I have three doctorates like yourself," he informed; his fingers running through her falling hair. They shared a tired smile, and kissed tenderly, before she settled her head against his shoulder once again, and closed her eyes.

"Try and sleep," she whispered with a gentle tap to his leg. "You need your energy if you're going to keep the plans we made this morning."

"I'll always have enough energy to make love to you," he murmured in her ear, his lips puckering against the soft skin of her neck. "I don't need sleep to be in love with you."

"You will when you run yourself into a coma."

"As long as I'm alive, and long after I'm dead. I'll always, be in love with you."

~*~*B+B*~*~

The sand parted in front of his feet as he ran his hands over the dress shirt that covered his chest. Palm fronds and leaves from Caribbean foliage brushed against him as he listened to the stirrings and sounds of the unseen animals around him. His hands circled around the branch of one of the trees, and he pushed up the drooping fronds to gaze upon the woman he could now call his wife.

The moon was shining above her, and he gasped as he traced the lines of her skin that glowed an almost silver. The ocean's wind caressed her skin, and played with her hair; slicing and sliding it across her face and along the line of her jaw. The air around them was warm, but the tingling licks of the cool breezes brought a shiver to her spine, and he silently crept up to her, until he allowed his arms to circle around her waist, and let his lips settle along the curve of her neck.

He felt her jump in surprise, but the feel of his lips against her neck brought her hands to his own. She squeezed tight, and as he settled his hand against her stomach, he felt the familiar quiver that usually announced a breathy whimper that loosely translated into anticipation of delirious pleasure. He smiled against her skin, and allowed his tongue to flick and tease her skin until he reached the earlobe he tenderly sucked into the vacuum of his mouth. She squirmed underhand and his own groan broke from his throat when she tried to move his hand closer to the heat he could feel through her wedding dress.

"Baby," he let slip from his lips; the smile flourishing on his lips as he released her earlobe and looked into the scrutinizing gaze of the woman in his arms. He let his fingers slide into her hair, and with expert timing he pulled the clip that held her hair into his hand, and brought his lips to her temple so he could breathe in the still fresh scent of her hair. Her weight shifted back against his chest, and her head turned to look at him; the smile they shared being tender and loving before their lips connected, and he quickly amended his earlier statement with the caress of his name for her.

"Bones…"

"Mmm," she responded on a purr, her fingers sliding into the strands of his hair. "For some reason…'Bones' is much sexier to hear you whimper than 'Baby'."

"My love, I don't whimper," Booth argued with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Oh, I've heard you whimper," Brennan returned; her lower body experimentally rotating against his own in time with the fisting of his hair and the kisses she placed against his lips. His hand cupped her jaw, and held tight to her hips as he sucked in her lower lip, and let his tongue tease her own. Soft groans broke from his throat and brushed soft kisses of hot air against her cheeks. Her free hand snuck between them and she palmed the tented erection that she felt pressing against her bottom. She felt soft groans vibrating between their lips, and she smiled at the miniscule sounds following his groan.

"See…that, is whimpering."

He smirked against her skin, and nibbled down on her neck; distracting her as he easily pulled down the zipper at her back, and allowing his chilled fingers to run down the heat radiating from her back. He felt her gasp against his lips, and smiled as he felt vibrations from her throat rock against his mouth, the soft kisses of his fingers enticing small spouts of pleasure. He settled his palm against her stomach, and pressed her further against his own body; his nose rising into her hair. "No, buttercup…that is whimpering."

"I'm a woman," she countered breathlessly. "The soft noises we make during mating triggers an aroused response from our mates. We're supposed to whimper."

"You're wrong," Booth corrected; his arms turning her so that she was facing him. His thumbs brushed against her chin and he brought their lips together in a tender kiss, all the while sliding her loose dress from her body and rocking their hips together to fit in perfect harmony. She gasped into his mouth, and released a soft moan that broke into the open air the second their lips parted to allow their tongues to fight more feverishly. He held her face within his hands, and with a last flick of his tongue against the roof of her mouth, he pulled back, and settled their heated foreheads together. "You're wrong Bones. We…we aren't an anthropology lesson you learned from college. We aren't just primal figures 'mating'. We are us. The one thing that is left out in anthropology books is the feelings people experience when they're going to make love. Sure you can explain that off with brain chemistry and biology, but when you are in the arms of the person you have promised your life too…when you're in love with your best friend…there is no way that that feeling can be quantified in words."

"Well," Brennan returned quietly; her lips tracing small trails of kisses along his jaw, while unbuttoning the dress shirt that covered his torso. "I think…you just did a phenomenal job."

A soft laugh of pure happiness left his throat, and he brushed his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek before he kissed her forehead, and let his arms fall to allow the discarding of his shirt. A soft breeze rushed off the ocean and he watched as she shivered; his arms automatically encircling her to transfer his body heat. Their lips pecked and softly smoothed against the others; tasting and testing boundaries before he deepened the kiss and ran his fingers deep into her hair.

"I really think you should have saved time on all of those physics classes you had to go through in college," he teased as he played with the hemline of her lacey panties. "Seeing as how I redefine everything you ever learned."

"If I didn't learn it in the first place, how would I know that you were able to redefine everything I have learned?"

"Very valid point my gorgeous scientist."

"As you have come to find over our extensive partnership, my high IQ brings me to state a large array of valid points."

"How could I forget? The infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan is NEVER wrong."

"I wouldn't say never, but rarely. Never is a term with too broad of a spectrum for mistake," she ranted as she teasingly slid her tongue along the dip in his shoulder.

"What about me saying I'll never stop loving you? Is that still a term with a broad spectrum for mistake?" he asked; his lips ghosting over her temples, as her swift fingers worked away his belt.

"If you would have asked me that when I first met you, I would have said yes."

"But now?"

"I think I have gathered enough proof over the years, that your 'lion heart' is only capable of love. You have seen me through some of the worst times of my life, and no matter what I did, or what my attitude was, you only seemed to love me more. If you are able to love the annoying, pragmatic, overly rational scientist that I am, with no strings attached….what makes me think that love will ever stop?"

His smile stretched wide across his face, and his fingers settled around the sides of her neck as he leaned forward and seized her lips into a passionate and heated kiss. The movement of their lips clearly wrote out the extent of their feelings for each other in an ancient language that only lucky couples could understand. Her manicured nails pulled down his zipper, and as soon as his belt fell to the sand, he stepped closer to her and swept her into his arms.

Their nerves went on high alert, and every brush of skin on skin sparked on the internal inferno threatening to burst from their cores. The anchor of his muscles against her soft, taut stomach, and the brush of the material from his boxers against her core pushed heat through her veins. Her fingers raked through his hair, and her mind spun as she released a throaty groan, and realized that her bra had been torn from her body once her bare back touched sun heated sand.

His mouth trailed fire down her chest, and her hands fisted the earth under her hands. Her body arched against the curved embrace of the sand, and her body writhed uncomfortably as his mouth hovered over her breasts, while his fingers brushed along the undersides of the gorgeous weight. His eyes flicked upwards, and his southern regions twitched as he gazed at the expanse of silver skin that was exposed for him to lavish.

His mouth lowered, and his hot breath encircled her nipple while his tongue caressed the taut nub that beaded under his caresses. His thumbs brushed against the curve of her waist in time with the suction of his mouth, and his smirk pressed against her flesh as her fingers ran into the short strands of his hair, and her back curved towards his body in declaration of the pleasure burning under her skin.

His eyes flashed up, and danced over her face, cataloguing her features and memorizing exactly how she looked at this moment. He memorized her closed eyes, tightening and relaxing as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body. He memorized her parted, plump lips, and memorized the overlapping image of her soft mewling and the feel of her expanding chest under his lips.

He let his fingers slide along the curve of her waist once again before his soft touches traced the lines made where her mile long legs met her torso. His tongue moved against her breast in time with the pressure of his fingers, and with a finally soft pass, he let his teeth tease a pleasured pain from her, right before he let his fingers slide over her heat.

Tension snapped within her, and a weakening cry ripped from her lungs. Sand parted under her writhing body, and heat rushed from her like a rushing tidal wave, that in turn sucked in the chill brought from the ocean breeze. She shivered at the sensations, and with her minimal energy, let her hand fall to her husband's cheek when he removed his lips from torturing her breasts, to tenderly peck her lips.

His calloused fingers rose to touch the soft skin of her cheek, and instantly she turned towards the warmth of his body, while he tucked arrant strays of hair behind her ear. Soft grumbles rolled from her throat, and his lips rained kisses over her heated skin, smiling softly at her before she turned closer to him, and her soft tongue reached out to flick against his ear. Fire shot to his lions and he was painfully reminded just how ready for her he was.

"I thought you promised me the ocean," she teased tenderly, the soft stroking of her fingers through his hair doing nothing to help his predicament.

He knew exactly what she meant by her statement, but the automatic smirk and nagging need to fluster her instantly rose and forced his words out. "Bones, I not only promise you the ocean, but I promise you the moon and stars as well."

Her laugh was breathless; weak, and breathless, and sultry despite the exhaustion that was weighted in her bones. She brushed her fingers through his hair, and let her other hand reach up to trace the line of his jaw. She smiled softly, and placed a lazy kiss against his cheek; her soft words being spoken against his skin. "I…really don't think that's possible, Booth."

"You also didn't think that it was possible to break the laws of physics," he whispered as his lips began to kiss and nip against her jaw. "But look where we are now."

"It seems to me that many things we once thought were impossible have become probable," she answered quietly as her eyes closed against the pleasure of his kisses. "But in this instance, I still believe your promises to be impossible. The earth is not something for you to claim as your own. No one could own the stretches of the oceans, nor the sky above our heads."

"Well," he muttered, as he rose from his position, and grasped her wrists to help her to her feet. "I'm sure no one will mind if we borrow it for a little bit."

He moved his head forward, and pressed his lips against her forehead, his hands brushing off the sand that had collected on her back, before he led her backwards, and into the soft licks of the ocean waves. With slow steps, they gained their footing against the pressure of the crashing waves, and brought their bodies together as they floated further out to sea. He stopped once the water calmed, and slid his hands over her slick skin. Her legs rose to circle his waist, and he allowed his tongue to trace along the inside of her arms as she circled her grasp around his neck. Ocean water slid across his shoulders, and he shivered as she leant forward to kiss away the water droplets that held their place. Salt dotted flavor across the soft skin of her lips, and with a final, resigning tug of her fingers, she brought their lips together forcefully.

Their bodies rocked against the other, and their tongues worked in the natural synchronization provided by the movement of the water around them. Her core heated against his straining erection, and with each perfect stroke of her body against his, they both released small declarations of pleasure. The hand in his hair tightened as one building wave pushed him hard enough against her, that his cock brushed against her clit and her other hand curled towards his skin deliriously; scratching and marking again and again the memories of their coupling.

The memories of them breaking the laws of physics.

His hands planted hard on her hips, and he sealed his lips against her neck as he guided her entrance towards him. He teased her with light penetration, but soon pain was rushing through his body as her fingernails scolded his back, and her hand yanked his head back to clash their lips together. Lips, tongues and teeth fought in an epic battle that held no winners, and as her hands sank under the ocean water to cup his elbows, he complied with her wishes, and allowed her to sink completely on to him.

Their gasps were muffled by the crashing sound of the waves behind them, but their reactions to each other did not go completely unnoticed. Filled to the hilt, Brennan's shining cerulean eyes turned up to the man she now called her husband, the man who had stumbled into her life all those years ago, and taught her how to be a woman. She observed how his strong face captured the shadows from the moon, and as her chest rose and fell against his own, she allowed her fingers to slide along the side of his face, before she leaned forward enough to capture his mouth in a tender kiss.

The soft brush of their lips brought tears to his eyes, as he practically tasted the feelings she had for him. His arms wrapped tighter around her lithe body, and his fingers clawed at her desperately, deepening their kiss further before they parted and her head moved to his shoulder. Her arms strengthened their hold around his neck, and the wet skin of her breasts crushed against the hard panes of his chest, as she enveloped him in an intimate hug. His strong arms circled her back, and his hands softly brushed up and down her spine as he let the movement of the waves rock him against her, before his hips shot against her. Her whimpers flew into that of screams, and her teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder as her pleasure rose and fell in a violent roller coaster.

The sounds from her throat were music to his ears, and the feeling of her body pulsating against his own was like a glorious drug he couldn't get arrested for. The feel of her teeth against his skin drove his heartbeat higher, and he was certain that his fingers would leave bruises along her back with how hard he was holding onto her. He started up a pistoning pace, pushing into her against the ocean's natural current. Her nails dug into his back, and he felt the sting of salt in open wounds. He could feel how hard her heart was beating against her chest, and he gasped when she leant back enough to move her fingers into his hair and slide her tongue from the base of his throat into his mouth.

Their tongues slid together and her hands shook as that shiver ripped down her spine, and sent her whole body into a quaking fit. Her inner muscles spasmed and tears sliced down her cheeks as pleasure ripped through her almost painfully. They both gasped for breath as they slammed into their climaxes, and Brennan melted into his grasp as she felt the warmth of her rushing blood reach into the very tips of her fingers, her eyes drooping as her cheek settled perfectly against the groove in his shoulder. The feeling of his fingers toying with her hair, and the soft lulling of the ocean's waves brought her towards the brink of sleep. She yawned into his chest and snuggled against his chest as he walked them backwards, and settled them comfortably against the soft sand that encircled them with geothermal warmth.

* * *

**Me: Sooooooooooooooooooo**

**Brennan: It's late...why aren't you in bed**

**Me: Well Mom, I'm sure we have had these conversations before so...I'll answer again...I DUN WANNA!**

**Brennan: You're mind doesn't process as well if you don't get a good night's sleep.**

**Me: Well you have Mr. Hot Stuff to ENSURE a GREAT night's sleep, what do I have? A very soft pillow.**

**Booth: *egotistical smile***

**Me: And so I stroke the ego...once again. But at least I'm stroking something. ZING!**

**Brennan: *facepalm*  
**


	71. Patience Is A Virtue

**AN: Ya never fucking thought it was gonna come did ya? Well truthfully neither did I. I apologize for taking so long to update this, and really I had no excuse other than being lazy, and museless, even though this was a fairly simple chapter to write, and I knew what I wanted to happen within the chapter. Oh well, it's here, and I'll try and write the next installment quicker than I have been.**

**Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me on this story, and once again I'm sorry for leaving you hanging.**

**So, just to make sure I'll update quickly, leave me a review for the Holidays. :) And tell me what you asked for for Christmahanakwanza :)**

**Here is the bathing suit, if you would like to see it for yourself: http:/ www. tropical beach fashion .com/b . php? n= 194 &s= R208 (just remove the spaces)**

**Here is the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**And as a sign off, I just wish you leave a review and tell me what you thought. :) If you celebrate Christmas, have a wonderful day tomorrow (or...I hope you've already had a wonderful day), and if you don't celebrate Christmas or celebrate another Holiday around this time, I hope it's an amazing one. :)**

**Thank you for sticking through with this, and hopefully another chapter will come quicker this time.  
**

* * *

The rising sun stretching above the Costa Rican beaches enveloped their bodies in a warming blanket. The sand below their intertwined bodies was heating slowly beneath them as the already warm ocean water reached up and softly licked at their feet. Her sated body has curled on her stomach on the sandy shores, while he rested peacefully beside her. They were comfortable, but as the tide started to rise, a wave rushed up to their hips, and brought Booth's eyes flashing open.

He grumbled softy, and snuggled his face closer to her skin; trying desperately to escape from the rays of sunlight. His lips moved across her back, and his arms tightened around the woman he now knew as his partner, friend, and wife. The smile on his lips was shining and bright, and he couldn't keep himself from continuing to press kisses against the body of the woman who was still completely worn out.

"Booth?" she asked feebly. "Where are we?"

"The beach," he chuckled, tightening his arms around him as his lips trailed against her skin. "We fell asleep after the night we had last night."

A soft chuckle rose from her lips, and she squirmed slightly against the grains gnawing at her skin. She let her hand rise to his own, and their fingers laced together as her eye lids started to fall once again. A soft groan vibrated from her throat, and Booth's smile rose against her neck.

"Bones, we should get inside," he suggested, tightening his hold around her waist. "I don't want you to get sun burnt, and we can sleep longer."

"But I'm tired…"

"Come on," he smirked, standing up and bringing her fatigued body into his chest. He easily brushed the sand from their bodies, before he hooked his arms under her knees, and lifted her into his arms. Her skin was hot from the sand, and her breath against his neck was cool and deep. By the time he had reached their lodge, she was asleep against the warmth of his chest, and the smile on his lips refused to leave as he settled his wife against the large bed settled in their bedroom. He closed the curtains over the windows, and he sucked in a deep breath as the darkness encircled them. Her soothing breathing was music to his ears, and fatigue settled deep inside his body, as he dragged himself to her side.

The sheets felt smooth against his sun warmed skin and habit took over him as he snuggled closer to his lover, and wrapped her in his arms. He buried his nose deep within the soft strands of her mahogany hair, and breathed in the scent of salt water that still clung to her body. Her scent brought to him images of passion heated skin, and soft caresses of ocean water, and to those images, his last holds on conscious slipped from his grasp, and he settled into sleep.

~*~*B+B*~*~

The clock beside them struck eleven by the time they finally opened their eyes. Groans and pleasured hums rose into the air as they stretched and rolled under the dark blue sheets resting over their bodies. The fabric around them rolled to frame their forms, riding up and revealing their legs to the cooler air in the room as her head settled against his chest. Soft shivers brought goose bumps to their flesh, but the heat from their partner warmed them enough to ward off the soft touch of cool air that was wrapping around the room.

"Good morning," he whispered, burying his nose into her hair as his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Actually, I think it's afternoon," she muttered quietly, laughing lightly into his chest as her hand skimmed over his torso. "But, no less, good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Amazing, you?"

"Better than I have in a couple years," he confessed truthfully, letting their fingers lock together against his side. "Are you alright from this morning? You aren't raw or sun burnt are you?"

"Booth," she laughed, as she looked up at his face and softly kissed his jaw. "I woke up on a white sand beach in a beautiful country, in the arms of the man I love. I feel nothing, other than happiness."

"Good," he whispered with a smile, letting his arms tighten around her lithe frame. He let their fingers fall before he gently touched under her chin. His heart pulsed under her hand, and he smiled softly before their lips locked passionately. Smooth, moist flesh massaged their partner lustfully, opening to allow a heated duel of their tongues. Heat billowed within their bodies, and a soft groan rumbled from his throat as he felt her body move to straddle his hips. He could feel her core hot against his hardening erection, and his fingers rolled into her hair to pull her lips from his own. "What about your friend?" he panted, before his lips locked to her neck. "Weren't we supposed to go do something today?"

"Hmm, we can multitask," she suggested, sliding away from him while grasping his hands and tugging him with her. She led them towards the bathroom, and the second her feet hit linoleum, she was lifted into his arms. They stumbled into the shower, and managed to turn the warm spray on before her back was pressed against the cool wall under the shower head. Water cascaded between their bodies, and steam rose heavily into the air as they moved together in a timeless, earth shattering act.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Sand parted around their feet, as they walked hand and hand towards the sandy trail that led behind the line of trees blocking Hercules' house from sight. Birds chirped, and insects sang steady songs with the roaring ocean behind them, as they peered around the foliage and caught site of the beautiful white estate. Elevated on stakes and wrapped with a wooden porch, dark blue curtains fell over the plethora of windows lining the walls. Small memoirs of boating expeditions hung from the porch in memory, and on the roof, flew two flags. One belonging to the country Jamaica and one belonging to Costa Rica.

"That's a lot of windows," Booth said quietly, tilting his head and assessing the house.

"Hercules is a very…unique kind of person," Brennan explained, as she led him further onto his property. "The only real utility he uses is running water."

"He doesn't use electricity?"

"No. He wants to preserve the beauty that inhabits Earth. He built this house to specifically meet that need. He put in the number of windows so that he could see around his house throughout the day and night. He doesn't use a car, and the only phone that he uses is the one in the post office where his friend works. He doesn't use heat or air conditioning, and doesn't buy food from any sort of merchant or super market," she said, making her way towards the backyard. "He's vegan, and grows all his food by hand. But, on the matter of the windows, I'm surprised he has the blinds closed. It's pitch black in there without them open."

"Jesus," Booth muttered to himself. "I wouldn't be able to survive like that."

"He likes to live off the land," she said. "He brings in his income by fishing and selling his catches in the city. He told me that he refuses to eat anything from animals because…basically…he would be biting the hand that fed him."

"He thinks that since fish die to provide for him-"

"I won't begin to eat the majestic beasts that help me survive," a deep voice said from behind him. Brennan felt Booth jumped at the sound, and she smiled at him as they turned to see the towering, muscular, dark skinned man behind them. He stood before them in khaki shorts, with a smile that shined as bright as the sun. "It's hard to explain to some. But in my mind, I steal enough lives paying for the seeds I grow to sustain me, why should I kill more for sustenance I can gain in more humane ways?"

"That's a nice way of putting it," Booth said, turning his head to his wife, and smirking at the smile that was stretched across her lips.

"Thinking about finally becoming vegetarian?" she asked, teasingly squeezing his hand before a soft laugh left her lips at his snort.

"Sorry Bones. I need my meat."

"Fine, I respect that," she muttered, kissing his cheek before she stepped away from her husband's side and into Hercules' outstretched arms. With her in his grasp she looked so much paler than normal, and he stared in wonder as he measured that the man stood close to a foot taller than his partner.

"It's good to finally see my little anthropologist again," he teased, tightening his hold on her briefly before letting her drift back to the side of her husband. "And I'm taking that this is your husband."

"Yes," Brennan said as she brushed her wind buffed hair from her face. "Hercules this is my partner, and now husband Seeley Booth. Booth, this is my friend Hercules."

"It's nice to meet you," they both exchanged, smiling and locking hands tightly, before the grasp fell, and Booth's hand relocated to his wife's lower back.

"Hercules, I have to ask this. Why are your blinds closed?" she asked, motioning to the curtained slabs of glass lining the perimeter of the house.

"Temperance," he laughed, his voice silken and knowing. "I can tell many things about a person by just looking at them. And in your time here I was able to become good friends with you. I'm sure everyone who knows you would agree with me when I say you are a woman of passion. You give yourself fully in situations that you feel comfortable in, and I had no doubt that when the one you were meant to be with came around, he too would have to hold the passion you have. I closed my blinds to give you privacy, because the moon lit beaches are enchanting all on their own. Add you, and the man you have pledged to love for eternity, and…well…let's just say the possibilities are endless."

Soft blushes adorned their cheeks as the couples eyes locked together, and soft chuckles were released on whispy breaths. Their hands once again clasped at their sides, and the small smiles adorning their lips refused to leave as they sheepishly turned back towards their friend. "Well," she began quietly. "You have nothing more to worry about Hercules. I promise you."

"I trust you little one," he smiled, brushing his hand over his close shaven head. "And I'm sure that since you guys are here you are ready to indulge in some of the things Costa Rica has to offer."

"Yeah, we tried to get out here as soon as possible," she explained. "I wasn't sure when high tide would begin, and when you would have to head out to fishing."

"I have a few hours," he stated. "How does cliff diving sound?"

"I'm in," Booth said immediately, squeezing the dainty hand he held in his, before he leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek.

"As am I, but I do believe there is someone I have to see," Brennan stated, raising an eyebrow to the dark skinned titan before they both smiled and he brought his fingers to his lips. A sharp whistle rose into the air, and rustling followed suit. Leaves brushed in the distance, and soon a soft panting was heard, before a large, off caramel Irish wolfhound skidded to a halt. The playful beast whipped his head towards his master, before he turned his eyes on Brennan and barked softly, bounding to her and stopping before gently jumping up, and placing his paws on her shoulders. A smile lit up her face as her hands rose to the dog's face; scratching at the sides of his head as he nuzzled and licked her cheek.

"That is Luc," Hercules explained to Booth. "He's been my pup for five years. I got him newborn before I left Jamaica for here, once my momma passed."

"Wow," Booth smiled, reaching up and brushing his hand down the dog's long back. "He's huge."

"The Irish wolfhound is the fourth largest breed in the world," Brennan explained, kissing Luc's muzzle before she guided his paws towards the ground. "Behind the Akita, Anatolian Shepard, and the Great Dane."

"And a sweetheart he is," Hercules smiled, snapping his fingers, and crouching down to bring Luc into his arms. "I couldn't have asked for a better dog. He loves the ocean, and he's an excellent boating companion. Speaking of which, if you two are able to get out of bed at a reasonable hour, I could teach you guys how to sail. I've yet to show you my new price Temperance," he said with excitement in his charcoal eyes. "And I'll even be willing to let you two take her out once you get the handle on everything."

"I'd love to," she whispered, sneaking under Booth's arm and wrapping her arms around his torso. "How about you?" she asked, looking up at her husband, and smiling when he turned his eyes to her own.

"Sounds amazing," he returned, hugging her closer to his side, before he sealed their deal with a soft touch of their lips.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Booth gasped as he watched his wife pull the white sundress over her head. His eyes instantly glued to the amount of pale, ivory skin that was revealed by the plaid red and black bikini adorning her body. As if controlled by a force of God, he stepped behind her, settling his hands on her waist and bringing her back against his bare chest. He glued his lips to her neck, and his palms brushed to settle on her belly; a smile coming to his lips at the soft groan that left her throat.

"Where did you get this bikini Bones?" Booth whispered against her throat. "I don't think I've ever seen you in this before. Hmm, it's extremely sexy."

"Angela and I went shopping a while back, and it's just been sitting in the back of my closet. I found it when we moved, and thought I'd bring it along," she explained, resting her hands over his as she glanced out to the beautiful blue ocean stretching out under the cliff they stood on.

"Hmm, wonderful," he growled, smiling against her neck and kissing her skin again and again. "I'm…I'm kinda thinking that maybe…you should give up normal clothes for these next few weeks and just wear this for me."

Her laugh was silken, as she reclined her body against the solid wall of his chest. Her fingers trailed over his arms teasingly, before she turned in his grasp and moved her arms around his neck. "I have a few outfits for you in these next couple weeks," she suggested, pressing tight against his body while her lips hovered over his own. "You're going to have trouble choosing between them all."

"I don't think I will," he argued, tightening the hold he had around her lower back. "You can't wear the same thing every day Bones."

"I suppose your correct," she whispered, smiling and laughing on a barely there breath before they met in a fiery, passionate kiss that made their blood roar in their ears.

"Even though my mother taught me not to interfere with lovers," Hercules stated, as he made his way up to the cliff tops. "I can assure you that the thrill of cliff jumping will not come with kissing."

"Though, another thrill could arise," Brennan teased, as she kissed her husband before she stepped away from him and peered over the cliffs edge. "Do you think you're ready to take the jump Booth? I have a feeling you might be a little apprehensive."

"Oh Bones," he smirked. "I'm not scared of anything."

"I know that's a lie," she said, moving onto the platform and looking down at the beautiful clear water. "Now are you jumping with me or not?"

"Temperance," Hercules said, nodding up to the trees stretching over the water.

"Good idea Hercules," she smirked, making her way up the paths towards one of the strong trees stretching over the cliffs. She crawled her way up the trunk, until she was perched on one of the stronger limbs stretching her away from the cliffs.

"Bones," Booth called. "What are you doing?"

"Hm, are you scared?" she asked, standing up and holding on to the branches stretching over her head.

"Hell no I'm not scared."

"Well, tell me how you feel when you're up here," she challenged, stepped closer to the edge before she jumped and plummeted towards the water. Her heart sped up in slight fear as she sucked in one final breath before she hit the water and was surrounded by the warm ocean current. She tiled her head upwards and let her hands slice through the water until she broke the surface, and took in a deep, refreshing breath.

"Everything alright?" Hercules asked, standing on the platform with Booth at his side.

"Perfect," she called, as she moved towards the ladder that led up to the shortest platform. "Push my husband in."

"I can jump in on my own Bones," he said, smiling as he watched her walk closer to him with water pearling down her skin. "But, I prefer to have my wife with me."

"Why, is it symbolic?" she asked, resting her hand on his chest and kissing his cheek softly before their hands locked in front of them, and she led him closer to the cliff's edge.

"It is," Booth laughed, stepping up and squeezing her hand tightly. "We're taking the plunge," he stated. "Into an ocean that represents forever."

"Babe," she stated, as she tugged him closer. "We kinda already did that."

"Oh be quiet," he whispered, kissing her softly, before he jumped and brought her falling right beside him.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Booth sucked in a soft breath as he watched the sun tint the sky to a deep purple color. He sipped at the wine in his hand, and smiled as he watched his wife settle in his lap in the soft white dress that cut off high on her thighs. Her arms slipped around his neck, and her lips pressed against his cheek as she gazed out from their deck and looked towards the horizon.

"It's beautiful here," she whispered, as her eyes closed blissfully at the soft ministration of his fingers against her thigh.

"Hm, yeah, but it doesn't compare to you," he said, smirking and laughing at the short bark that left her lips. "Cheesy enough?"

"Maybe a little more than I can stand," she said truthfully, as her fingers passed through the hair on the back of his neck. "But, it's alright. I guess I have to get used to it being with you."

"Yes, yes you will," he smiled, reaching up and placing a soft kiss to her jaw. He felt as she yawned against his kisses and he laughed at the soft sound that rumbled from her throat as her yawn subsided. "Are you tired sweetheart?"

"Very," she agreed, settling her head against his shoulder and curling in on the warmth his body provided.

"Do you want to head inside?" he asked, with a soft brush of his fingers down her back. "We can curl up in bed together; watch a movie or something until we fall asleep."

"Did you bring movies with you?" she muttered, yawning against his skin before she placed a tender kiss against his pulse.

"Yes I did," he assured, sipping his wine again gently. "But I doubt they're movies that you won't argue with."

"I'm too tired to actually pay attention," she said, as she slowly shifted and rose to her feet; stretching her hand out towards him. "I just want you to be entertained while I fall asleep. You know it's harder for me to sleep when you aren't there."

"Bones," he laughed, as he grasped for her hand, and stood to bring her back into his arms. "You're so cute," he smirked, finishing his statement with a kiss to her forehead.

Brennan slipped her arms around his torso and smiled against his chest. She laughed softly, and reached out to steal his wine glass away long enough to her to swallow one drink, before she tugged him towards the door leading inside. "I'm glad we're here Booth," she confessed quietly, as she led him inside, and moved towards the large and very appealing bed. "I'm glad we finally fell into each other, and allowed our relationship to grow."

"I am too Bones," he agreed; settling the glass beside the bed, before he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. His arm stretched out towards her, and he let his lips drift to her own when she moved in beside him and curled against his side. "It's an amazing feeling to be given the opportunity to spend the rest of your life with the woman you had fallen so terribly in love with."

"You're so sentimental," she muttered as her head fell to his chest, and her eyes closed to the sound of his heart. "It's a wonder how I ever came to stand you."

"More like a miracle," he smiled, laughing and holding her tightly against his side. "I love you Bones."

"I love you," she returned, kissing over his heart before she settled into his warmth once again, and closed her eyes against her own bliss. "I hope we don't have to get up early tomorrow."

"Just sleep Bones," he soothed. "You can sleep for as long as you like. Besides, you need your energy. You still haven't shown me these outfits you have stowed away for me."

"Patience is a virtue Seeley Booth. You of all people should know that."

"And when it comes to you, Temperance Brennan, I have all the patience in the world."

* * *

**Me: OH MY GOODNESS, THIS FUCKING DOUBLE LINE...It won't go away.**

**Brennan: Just ignore it. It isn't as if another line is going to be detrimental to either your store, or this conversation taking place below it.**

**Me: BUT IT'S SO OUT OF PLACE! I only need ONE line...not two. It's too much.**

**Brennan: They're thin lines...they serve no purpose other than separating text.**

**Me: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Brennan: Exactly. I don't understand why you are distressed over the presence of another line.**

**Me:...It's like you don't even know me.**

**Brennan: I truthfully don't. You're a character I doubt anyone could figure out.**

**Me: YAY! I'M SPECIAL.  
**


	72. Paradise

**An: Another chapter? So soon? And so smutty? It's a fucking new year miracle! Actually, it's being prolonged to True Blood...which has lots of vampire sex. Awkward or hot, it fueled this chapter and that's good enough for me. I thought I would post this as a send off the hell...seeing as how I'm not too fond of returning to school. I might actually have to focus on stuff...XD**

**Bah! Well, tell me lovers...WHAT...hold on...**

**...**

**...**

**Umm...well...I don't know. Tell me your resolution or something. I personally think resolutions are shit, but that's probably because I can't stick to one.**

**Anyone enjoy, and check the..**

**TWIT SHIT!: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The feel of her smooth skin underneath his hand mesmerized him. He couldn't understand how one person's skin could be as soft as hers. He closed his eyes as he slid his fingers along the curve of her waist, and memorized the quivers within her muscles. He listened as her hand tightened against the sheets under them, and a soft whimper left from her parted lips. A small smirk rose slyly, and he let his fingers fall forward to her quivering stomach. He traced his touch around her belly button, and let his lips touch her shoulder, before his fingers delved further and he gently touched her lace covered core.

A soft whimper left his wife's lips and he watched as her hand fisted the sheets. Her breath was hot, and sped up as her body worked against the pleasure his fingers were giving. His thumb pressed against her beading clit, and he swirled his tongue against her pulse in time with the circulation of his fingers. He gasped when she thrust her hips back; rocking against him as he pressed harder against her through her panties. His teeth scraped against her neck, and as his fingers moved to stroke along her again, her hand shot out and grasped his wrist.

Her hold was tight as she kept him still and brought in a deep breath. She pressed his hand against her lower stomach, and slid his fingers down into the lining of her panties. Her hand slid to his forearm and grasped tightly; breathing shakily as she felt his fingers move against her damp core. He placed a loving kiss against her racing pulse and parted her lips; sliding his finger over her entrance, just as his thumb brushed the underside of her clit.

In perfect timing, he slid his thumb over her bud, and plunged his finder inside of her. A smile rose to his lips as her soft cry left her throat. He felt her heart speeding up under his kisses, and softly brought his teeth to her flesh as he stretched her further, and pushed another one of his fingers inside of her. She moaned with painful strength and dug her nails into his forearm. Her body rocked back against him and she moved fiercely against his fingers. He felt her walls contract around him, and in a swift movement, he plunged his digits as far into her as possible; biting her neck and curling his fingers inside of her at the same time.

She screamed and clawed at his arm; holding his grasp still as she rotated her hips against him. She clenched him again and again, crying out and whimpering as her walls began to flutter, and moisture circled his fingers. His thumb worked her clit as she came down from her high, and he kissed the sweat from her brow as she rolled onto her back, and brought his hand to settle on her quivering stomach. His eyes roamed over her face, and he smiled as he leaned forward to place kisses against her face.

"Hmm," she whimpered, her breasts swelling against the small confines of her bra. "What a wonderful way to wake up."

"Well, I didn't really intend it to go that way," he explained, smiling and brushing his thumb against her flushed cheek. "But I'm glad how easily I can get carried away with you. I find watching you being pleasured so, remarkably beautiful...that I can't hardly form it into words."

"But what about you?" she asked, moving to her stomach and gently sliding her thigh against his erection.

"Later," he promised, their lips joining in a gentle kiss. "I promise you, but go back to sleep. I can tell you're just...exhausted."

"Well, considering the way I was awoken," she muttered, resting her cheek against his chest. "You can't blame me for being tired. I wake up with barely enough energy to wake up in the first place...and now all of that has been...blissfully obliterated."

"Then sleep," he whispered, kissing her forehead and letting his fingers run through her silky mahogany hair. His fingers brushed down the smooth skin of her arm, before they drifted upwards towards her hair once again. With ease he was able to sooth her into unconsciousness, and he smiled as her tender breath heated his chest. His hand rose to push her hair away from her face, and his lips pressed to her forehead; a goofy smile forming on his lips when she readjusted herself, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. His hand rose to cover her own, and with tender care, he brought the backs of her fingers to his lips. "Sleep well my love," he muttered, pressing his lips to the bridge of her nose. "I love you."

"I love you," she grumbled, reaching up and moving her fingers to cover his lips. "Now...shut up."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Soft light filled their room as the sun light strained to pierce the shadows through the heavy midnight blue curtains. A soft glow encircled their bodies, and as her eyes opened to the barely golden atmosphere, she sighed in appreciation. Her arms stretched over her head, and she rocked onto her back; stretching and allowing the sheets to slide down to her hips. His lazy hand stretched out, and she laughed as she met him palm for palm; pressing him back and swinging her leg over his waist.

"None of that this time," she whispered, sitting back against his hips and running fingers through her hair. Her hands rested on his chest, and a soft brush of her lips against his neck sent him in motion. He flipped her onto her back, and hovered over her; his eyes deep and burning as he reached up to gently twirl a curl of her hair around his finger. As if in slow motion, he slid her hair away from her neck and lowered his kisses to her skin.

His teeth scraped against ivory gently, and his tongue traced patterns against her pulsating veins as his fingers trailed down her stomach. Her nails turned towards his skin, and she whimpered softly against his ear. She twitched and quivered as he touched down her body; hyper-aware of his fingers as he descended them along her torso.

"I don't want this to be one-sided," she muttered, sliding one of her hands from his back to his cheek.

"It won't be," he growled, moving his lips beside her ear, before he gently kissed her skin and tore her panties clean from her body. She gasped at the sensation, and shivered as thin lines of pain appeared around her hips. Her hand rose into his hair, groaning into his ear, was she trailed her touch down his spine.

"I'm going to keep a tally of how many pairs of good lingerie you literally tear off my body," she teased, sliding her tongue along the shell of his ear. "And how much each pair costs."

"Well, you might not want to show me that list then, or else I'll feel terrible," he whispered, closing his eyes against her skin as her finger traced along the inside of the waistband of his boxers.

"No you won't," she assured, as her fingers slid to his hip. "Because if I do...you'll remember this." Her touch was smooth; barely there, but enough to send his teeth digging into her shoulder in delirious pleasure. Her lips parted against the pain, but soon enough pain died to pleasure, and her fingers slid along his erect staff once again. His teeth gave way to a throaty groan against her skin, and he focused his attack on the column of her throat. She removed her hand from him, and grasped the fabric covering his thighs. Her muscles tensed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she dragged his boxers down as far as she could manage, before he grabbed her waist, and rocked forward enough to bring her legs around his back.

"Bones," he groaned, sliding his touch down her moistened neck. The head of him slid along her core, and they both gasped at the slightest of contact. He stared deep into her azure eyes, and gently moved his thumb across her bottom lip. He watched the gentle quiver, and felt it under his touch; smiling as she grasped his wrist, and moved his hand away. She rose up on her elbows and with a smile adorning her lips, bridged the gap between them.

Their tongues curled together, and their lips slid passionately. Her hands fell, slowly, to his waist, and she smiled against his kiss before she thrust forward, and took him in an inch. Her head fell back and a rough groan ripped from her lungs. He dropped his head to her chest, and listened to her frantic heart; his fingers tightening at her waist as he drove forward, and stretched her around him.

"Oh...god," she whimpered, running her fingers through his hair as she rocked back against him, and let her chest rise and fall without abandon. She sucked in shaky breaths and groaned when he lifted his body from her. His hands slid along her arms; bringing them above her head as he grasped her wrists and held them against their pillows. He kept her stretched, his lips lowering to her own, before he straightened, and slowly began to move inside of her. He closed his eyes, and sucked in a weak breath, fighting away the pleasure that began to bring dizziness upon his gaze.

She weakly fought against his hold; reaching up and letting her lips move along his shoulder as he slowly began to up his pace. A soft growl passed between his teeth as her tongue flicked against his nipple. His eyes closed, and tears of unadulterated pleasure slipped from under his lid. His shoulders shook, and he dropped against her chest; wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into the lengths of her hair. She moved her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his shoulder; kissing his pulse tenderly to fuel him.

He slammed into her with force; pushing all oxygen from her lungs. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she moaned against his neck. Her legs tightened around his waist, and she clung onto him for dear life as he drove into her and rammed fire into her from the inside out. She felt tension curling within her, and her nails took their place against his back. Her heart pulsed in erratic, untraceable patterns and as his hips slammed against her own, he pulled away to grasp her jaw and bring their lips together. She shivered in his arms, and cried softly against his mouth. Their kiss swallowed their pleasured declarations, and as she clenched around him; vibrating and rocking with fiery passion, he slammed his hips forward and drained himself inside of her. He crushed her against him, and once again he sought salvation in her neck. She stretched her head back and moaned heartily; panting heavily as they began to settle, and calm from their coupling.

Her hand rose to her forehead, and she brushed her bangs away from her skin. She spiked her husband's hair between her fingers, before she pressed a kiss for his forehead, and closed her eyes peacefully. He turned his head and kissed across her shoulder; resting on his elbow and moving his touch across her cheek. His lips puckered against her forehead, and he sighed heavily as he moved to rest on his back, and brought her into his arms. He toyed with her hair, and hugged her against his side; kissing her crown before he brought his hand under her chin and looked down into her eyes.

"How are you angel?" he asked, kissing her swollen lips, and holding her tighter when she snuggled against his chest.

"Wonderful," she whispered, closing her eyes against his heart beat. "More...than wonderful."

"Are you going to fall asleep?"he muttered, kissing her forehead and sliding his fingers down her arm. He smiled when he felt her nod against his chest, and smirked when she yawned into his skin.

"Thank you, for exhausting me twice...in one morning."

"I actually think it's the afternoon."

"So I suppose actually leaving this bed is out of the question," she whispered, scrubbing at her eyes to try and keep herself awake.

"Well, is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," she said, tilting his cheek to meet him in a loving kiss. "I actually believe it is an amazing alternative for just about everything else."

"Except when we become dehydrated or get really, really hungry," he grumbled, looking at her and smiling softly.

"If you're hungry, I'm pretty sure there is someone who will deliver. In my time here I was able to sift through the restaurants. There is kick ass Italian in Costa Rica, or we could have Chinese. I know a few restaurants that still cook good, relatively authentic Chinese food," she explained, reaching over to the bedside table to grab her phone, before she rested her back against his chest.

"Italian is fine with me," he whispered, sitting up against the headboard and moving his lips across her shoulder.

"Great...because that Chinese restaurant is about 40 miles away, and it would have been hell to have someone deliver out here," she explained, looking over her shoulder and kissing his nose. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, I already took care of that," he teased, nibbling up her neck and running his fingers up into her hair.

"I meant to eat," she said, tilting her head so he could continue his treatment on her neck. "I'm in the mood for alfredo. What would you like?"

"Spaghetti," he said happily, looking at her and laughing when she raised an eyebrow to him.

"You need to become more culturally diverse. You love food, and there are so many different cuisines I KNOW you would love. And not only would they taste better, they're a lot healthier than the American imitation," she explained, opening her phone and dialing the number. "Next time I go to Italy, I'm taking you with me."

"Oh, please don't punish me," Booth grumbled sarcastically, playing with bra strap that was resting on her shoulder. "Besides, when did you go to Italy in the first place?"

"I went there for one of cultural anthropology classes," she explained, holding up her hand and speaking in fluent Spanish to the person on the other line. She spoke quickly, and ordered their meal, before she thanked them heavily, and placed her phone back on the table. "Ah, I visited Rome, Venice, Florence...everything in between. It was more or less identifying the lifestyle of an ancient, very powerful culture. And I was recently informed that my books are being translated into Italian and Chinese."

"Wow, Bones," he smiled, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks," she whispered, holding his hand and letting her head fall back against his shoulder. "I'll most likely have to go to Italy, if my book is a hit, for press interviews, book signings...things like that."

"I wish I was a bestselling author who got to go to all sorts of cool places, just because people liked my book."

"It's a good thing you're married to one then, isn't it?" she asked, sitting away from him, and unhooking her bra. She threw the garment across the room, and sighed in relief; pulling the sheets over her chest as he once again sat his hand on her stomach. "It's a shame. I'm never going to be able to wear that again."

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, chuckling against her neck as his fingers tickled her stomach.

"No you're not," she teased, kissing his throat as she stilled his soft moving fingers against her stomach. "Don't even think about tickling me Seeley Booth."

"I'm not thinking about anything Bones," he muttered, whispering a kiss against her ear. "Just remembering."

"I believe that is considered thinking my dear, but that is only my interpretation."

"How long did the person say the food would be?" Booth asked, stretching his fingers up and bringing her own deeper into his hold.

"He said about 35...40 minutes," Brennan explained, bringing their hands against her stomach as she snuggled deeper into his hold, and turned her head into his neck. She began to move to her side; eventually abandoning his hand to turn into his chest, and rest her ear against his heart. Her arms snaked around his back, and she closed her eyes against the soft rhythm pumping in her ears.

"Wanna nap for 30?" he whispered, smoothing her hair back and kissing her forehead. He smiled down at her and rested his cheek against her head; holding her when she nodded and focused solely on the beating of his heart. She sighed against his skin, and kissed his muscled chest; humming softly as he dragged patterns up and down her back. "Hey Bones?"

"Hmm?" she asked, softly scratching down his back in response.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you," she muttered, nipping his shoulder, before he kissed the pulse in his neck. "With my whole being."

"What's going to happen when our honeymoon ends?" he asked, holding her and looking through the cracked curtains to gaze upon the beach stretched outside. "It's paradise here Bones."

"Well...we'll just have to make normal life paradise," she explained with a slight fatigued slur. "But in the end, it doesn't really matter where we are. All we need for paradise is each other, and happiness."

"I want to know what I did to deserve you," he whispered, kissing her head with tender, gentle lips.

"You seem to wonder that a lot, and I truthfully have no idea, but you know what is wonderful? It's wonderful that in the next...hmm, 25 minutes, you can ponder that, while I take a nap."

"Oh, you do need to sleep, you're getting cranky."

"I'm not cranky."

"I know...only when you're tired."

"Good night Booth."

"It's almost one in the afternoon."

"Good night."

"Good night," he laughed, running his fingers through her hair one last time, before he settled himself into stillness, to watch her sleep and listen to the soothing harmony her calmed breathing created.

* * *

**Booth: Wait...you wrote...this sex...because you were watching...vampire sex?**

**Me: It's HBO...you can't blame them.**

**Brennan: But...they were the ones who permitted showing intercourse on television.**

**Me: *giggle* Intercourse**

**Booth: That's weird...**

**Me: *eyebrow quirk* YOU of ALL FUCKING PEOPLE...think VAMPIRES are weird...?**

**Booth: Well...kinda I guess.**

**Me: Alright...ANGEL! **

**Booth: Angel? Who's Angel?**

**Me: *opens mouth to speak, but just shakes head and puts hand up* Nope...we're done here.**

**Booth: But Alexis!**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Booth: WHO'S ANGEL!**


	73. The Temperance Junkie

**An: Short and sweet, but it hits a key point in the up-coming story line. :D**

**So, this chapter I will ask you...what is your favorite type of music genre? I'm asking this, just because I'm listening to a remix of Sandstorm, which is by Darude. If you love Techno, or Trance (even though the song IS trance) you will know that song, because it's an anthem of epicness.**

**Here be the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**And in the great words of Toby Turner (Tobuscus on Youtube) PEACE OFF!**

* * *

"I find it amazing that even though this week has been extremely relaxing, we have managed to accomplish many things," Brennan mused, as she sat back against her husband's chest and looked out to the color-splashed horizon. "We dove off cliffs-"

"Made love on the beach," he offered, smiling into her neck and holding her tight around her waist.

"We parasailed."

"And set a new world record for rounds of love making in one day."

"Well that wasn't difficult whatsoever. We didn't leave the bed in the first place. Except when we ordered food."

"Yet the record was still set," he laughed, kissing her neck and reaching up so he could brush her hair over her shoulder. "Hercules taught us how to sail as well. I thought that was super cool."

"I liked the scuba diving," she whispered. "It reminded me of scuba diving in Catalina."

"It did, but you know what made it a million times better?"

"What?"

"The fact that you were scuba diving as my wife," Booth stated seriously. "It made everything ten times more beautiful."

"I seriously doubt that our relationship status can change the natural beauty of nature," Brennan pointed out, drinking her wine, and tilting her head at the setting sun. "For example...the sunset has always been more beautiful when you're around. Getting married didn't change the fact that it was already a million times more stunning."

"Oh Bones, when you say things like that, I know I married you for good reason," he teased, holding her gaze until they burst into laughter.

"Technically, if you felt regret for marrying me, it would be ultimately your fault. You proposed in the first place..."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't regret marrying you then isn't it?" he asked, holding her chin as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I promised you forever Bones, and that promise is the only thing I live for."

"I hope forever includes your son."

"It does. Bones, forever is forever. It's a happy life full of meaning, and fun. That includes us, that includes my son, that includes the family we may choose to create. That includes our jobs, and our friends, and just about everything in between," he explained. "And speaking of friends, have you talked to Angela at all during this trip?"

"Yes I have," Brennan whispered. "She's...persistent with her need for details on almost every subject matter...like always."

"How's the baby?"

"It's just a fetus Booth..."

"It's a baby."

"Well, no matter how to want to label the child, Angela said she, and said child, are doing just fine. She and Hodgins have been using the sonogram at the lab like crazy apparently. Cam is on a rampage to buy adorable baby clothes, while Hodgins is passing around baby pictures throughout the Jeffersonian staff," she explained, playing with her wedding ring absently. "She sounded really happy when I spoke with her."

"Angela said she wanted a million children," Booth laughed. "I'm sure she's ecstatic."

"I could practically hear her 'glowing' through the phone. It...it sounds nice."

Booth's eyebrow rose towards his hairline, and he reached up to touch her chin so that he could look into his wife's big blue eyes. "Are you thinking about having children?"

"Yes," she answered. "But...oddly...I don't want to make this 'clinical'. I don't want us to try for a child. I just want us to make love as usual, and then be graced with a child. But another side looks at it like...we've only been married for a week and a half, and it seems almost as if it's too early to even be thinking such a thing."

"Bones, we are in this for the long haul," he whispered, kissing away the furrow of her brow. "Sure, we haven't been married forever, but we've been together, in a sense, since the moment we met. It's been seven years Bones...seven years that I have loved you. That, is in no way 'too early'. But hearing that you want a baby at all is just...amazing."

"Booth, we went through this whole topic before a couple years ago," she explained.

"Yes, but you just told me you don't want this to be clinical. You want a child, that flourished between us because of the love we share for each other...not because of a hospital," he said, his lips turned up in a bright smile. "Though, with the record we set last week, we should have no problem."

"I know this is hard to explain...but, like I said, I don't want for us to try. I'm simply stating that if the situation arose...I would be happy."

"I'm already happy," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she shifted in his lap to rest her head on his shoulder. "But the thought of a baby girl with bouncing auburn curls, and bright blue eyes just, makes me feel as if everything has come full circle...like everything is complete."

"How do you know it would be a girl? How do you know it wouldn't be a boy?"

"I don't know, and it's impossible to tell Miss Scientist, seeing as how you aren't pregnant as of now, but every time I pictured a life with us together, I always imagined seeing a little baby girl that looked exactly like you, that was fascinated in everything that she saw," he explained. "I always pictured her being super observant...but more like me personality wise."

"Why would she be more like you personality wise?"

"Because I need someone who is going to follow my legacy," he laughed. "And I'm sure you've already pulled Parker to the dark side."

"You're going to have a squint son," she laughed, kissing his neck leisurely. "I bet you would have punched someone if they told you that before you actually started to like the squint squad."

"I would have," he assured. "I can't blame him though. He gets to spend time with the person he idolizes more than anyone. He's exposed to all this knowledge, and is fascinated with the experiments and dead things that you guys seem to show him when I'm not around. I'm glad he has something he is really passionate about."

"Idol?" Brennan asked, when he finished his monologue. "You mean me?"

"Yes, Bones. I've gone over this before. Parker is head over heels about you. You're the closest thing to God a nine year old can imagine. Every time that he came over to spend the weekend with me, before we were together, he asked if we could come see you."

"Which, I'm sure, followed with him asking to see our latest victim."

"You know my child so well," he teased, kissing her forehead once more. "Oh Bones, your world is turning upside down...you want a baby, you actually got married, and children like you. I have a feeling it was just meant to be."

"There are many moments, of many days, that I worry about you," she grumbled, smiling and kissing him softly before she extracted herself from his arms. "This is one of those moments."

"Oh come on babe. Just think, five years ago, if someone told you, you would marry your extremely sexy FBI agent, would you have believed them?"

"Of course not."

"And if someone told you, that said extremely sexy FBI agent's son would love you to the point where he wants to become the spitting image of you, would you have believed them?"

"No, and I believe you are becoming outwardly cocky because you have nothing to rebel against here," she explained as she walked into the bathroom and absently began to clean away the makeup surrounding her eyes.

"I sport the belt buckle for all the right reasons baby," he laughed, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her clean away the black that highlighted her already stunning eyes. He felt a tug around his heart, that physically pulled him to her and he smiled when he felt her shiver under the hand he placed on her stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder, and his fingers ducked under her shirt to caress her smooth, milky skin. "You're beautiful," he whispered; his lips pressing against her shoulder as if to seal his vow in ultimate truth. "You know that right?"

"I've been told a time or two," she smiled, chuckling softly as he slid his hands to her hips, and lifted her onto the counter. Immediately her hands came to frame his face; cradling his cheeks as his hands rose under her shirt to grasp her waist, while his tongue dove into her mouth, and once again claimed her as his own. He slid the shirt that rested on her shoulders over her head, and lowered his head to pepper kisses against her neck. He opened his mouth to the silky column, and used his teeth to nibble a gentle trail to her shoulder in the perfect way that he knew drove her crazy. Her chest was heaving between them, and soft whimpers of approval spurred his actions; his arms circling her back before his hands moved under her legs, and he lifted her into his arms.

"It scares me how hard it is to go more than three hours without making love to you," he whispered, capturing her lips as he moved her towards the already disheveled sheets that covered their bed. "If a woman could be described as intoxicating, Temperance Brennan, you are it."

"Then I guess it's wonderful that we work similar schedules, and still have a week and a half of our honeymoon," she teased, before her fingers rolled into the short strands of his hair, and his lips descended to silence her.

As his lips moved to her bared breasts, and the contact of his tongue on one of her peaked nipples brought a fierce moan from deep within her chest, he thought of intoxication. As her body responded to his tender advances, he repeated to himself that she was the pure textbook definition of said word. She was dangerous, addictive, and hell if he hadn't overdosed on her more than a couple times. She was the singular thing that fueled his existence; the part of him that tore his eyes open in the morning just so he could look upon her sleeping face. She was the drug that he was never going to be able to kick, but as her fingers curled against the strong muscles in his back, he was sure he would never want to.

He was a full out junkie...

And he was DAMN proud of it.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, REEEEHHHHAAAAABBB**

**Booth: NAOH! No rehab for me. *evil grin* I like being addicted.**

**Me: Have you never watched "True Life: I'm addicted to sex"? They don't ACTUALLY like it...usually.**

**Booth: Don't know how they couldn't. *smirks* I like it a lot.**

**Me: Mmm...'kay, you're hot and all but it sort of freaks me out how...'wound up' you seem to be.**

**Booth: I can take care of that easily.**

**Brennan: Yeah but not tonight. I'm tired.**

**Me: that's when the addiction sucks. You run out of your supply, then you go crazy, then the shit hits the fan and you can't clean it up.**

**Brennan: That is a very disturbing and disgusting way of explaining that situation.**

**Me: You play with dead people...**

**Brennan: Yes, and I'm repulsed. I believe that would be an achievement for you though.**

**Me: Yeah it kinda is. *snicker* Yay! :3**


	74. Returning To Normal

**An: Alas, for new chapters. Sorry for sucking and taking so long to update, but my inspiration sort of correlates with the show...and for some reason, stuff isn't flowing. This, I had done for awhile, and I finally got to editing it. I thank you guys for being so patient, and I thank you for the amazing feedback I always get from this story.**

**I love you guys! (Especially you Katie, you're my sister through and through! :D)**

**Enjoy!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The sun was creeping closer to the oceanic horizon as they moved towards the bow of the boat, and spread out a blanket to rest upon the anchored and bobbing ship. As it was every night, the sky was a perfect pastel painting of oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues; all combined together to artfully create a masterpiece in itself. Every single night they marveled in the setting sun, but tonight, on the final night of their honeymoon, they decided to marvel on the sailboat that Hercules had taught them to sail.

"I wish the sunsets in D.C. looked like this," Booth whispered, as he sat back on their blanket, and reached up to guide his wife safely into his lap. "I'm going to miss seeing the beauty here once we go back."

"We'll always have the memories though," she smiled; reaching backwards to brush her fingers through his hair. "That and the extensive amount of pictures that Angela demanded we take."

"I bet you fifty dollars that she's making us a scrap book," he deadpanned. He smiled as he felt her laugh vibrate against his chest, and that smile continued to shine when she absently reached for his hand and laced their fingers. "I swear," he muttered. "She's making a scrap book."

"Has Angela really run out of stuff to do, to the point where she is forced to scrap book for entertainment?"

"She's pregnant, Bones. You get weird cravings, you throw up a lot, and you're just...ultimately...weird, at that time."

"Male stereotypes for pregnant women really interest me," Brennan laughed. "I don't understand how men seem to carry on the negative images of pregnancy, that rarely happen, and forget the fact with, with raging hormones produced to develop a fetus properly, we get super, super horny. I would think that men would carry on the knowledge that ultimately, they get more sex during a woman's pregnant stage, instead of the fact that maybe once or twice throughout the whole nine month process, a pregnant woman would crave an unsavory choice of food combinations."

"Well, I think we're fine in the area of sex on our own. I would be scared of cracking out due to a heart attack if you pounced on me more than you do already."

"Don't be so melodramatic, I know for a fact that you would love it. And since you're so used to me 'pouncing' on you, your heart would be perfectly fine."

"You never know Bones," he smirked. "One day you just might be the death of me."

"Maybe, one day," she laughed. "But I doubt that day will be anytime soon."

"Perhaps we should test our luck now," he whispered; gently biting her ear and holding her tight to him as he physically felt her shiver in her arms. "We're surrounded by a sensual atmosphere...the night is upon us, and this is our last night in paradise. We might as well make the most of it, and our love making hasn't stretched this far out to sea."

"Do you have a bet with someone at the bureau, betting on how many different places you can bed me?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Besides, if I did, it would be no contest. Everyone knows I have the best sex life. They weren't lucky enough to marry gorgeous scientists with an insatiable libido."

"So you married me for sex...?"

"We both know that's a hilarious suggestion," he smirked. "And we both know exactly why."

"Good point," she smiled. "Though, you seem sort of cocky tonight, and I don't know if I'm ready to reward that kind of behavior."

"And you're trying to play a teasing game of 'hard to get'," he whispered, as his palm slid under her shirt and move across her flat stomach. "But I can tell you want it."

"How can you be so sure of yourself, Agent Booth?" she sneered; letting her hands fall to his hips as she pressed herself back against his crotch, and teasingly ground into his lap. "I would think that, with how hard you are already, your judgment would be slightly impaired."

"My judgment is spot on, sweetie," he promised; snapping open the button of her shorts, before his fingers slid towards her burning heat. "You're soaking Bones...try and tell me now, that you aren't dying to tear away our clothes, and ride me until you can't see."

"Hmm," she moaned softly. "Though your dirty talk isn't necessarily accurate on a scientific standpoint, I have to say that I find it incredibly sexy."

"Then maybe you should do something about that Bones," he chuckled. "We both know that you'll go after what you want...with your grinding, and this as any indication," he paused to move away her underwear, and slide his finger through her slick folds. "You want sex...and you want it now."

In one swift movement, she was able to tear his hand away from her, and slam his back onto the blanket rested upon the anchored boat. She moved to straddle him, and without real conscious thought; her fingers reached up to release the buttons that held her shirt together. "What would you do if I said you were right?"

"Well, if that is you admitting that I was right," he smiled; sitting up and sliding his hand to frame her cheek. "Then allow me to help you with those pesky buttons..."

~*~*B+B*~*~

They felt mournful as they grabbed their bags and moved them towards the door of their beach house. Waking up to the sound of the waves caressing the shore, and smelling the natural salt in the air was something they were reluctant to leave behind. But they knew they couldn't stay in this haven forever, and deep down they missed their home. They missed their friends, they missed Parker, and they missed their job. In mutual silence they acknowledged that it was wonderful to spend an entire three weeks pushed away from all responsibilities, but they were always Booth and Brennan, and crime solving was their thing.

"Hey," he called softly, as he finished grabbing the last of his things, and stopped to stand behind her as she glanced out towards the beach one last time. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered, turning to him and sharing a gentle smile, before he pulled her into his side, and kissed her forehead.

"We'll come back again," he promised.

"I know we will," she chuckled; as her hand rested gently over his heart, and she smiled at the sight of paradise just outside her window. "It's just...it's sort of sad leaving this place behind."

"You don't leave memories behind Bones," Booth whispered right against her ear. "They are a part of us. They are what make us whole. Our time spent here...we won't forget about it, but that feeling that we've had when we're here...that follows us everywhere. You can be happy wherever you go, Bones."

"No you can't," she smiled. "But I can be happy wherever we go. As long as you are by my side."

"Well, where I'm heading is home," he chuckled; letting his hand fall to her own. "Feel like coming with me?"

"Eh. I suppose I could. It seems to be a better option, over staying here all by myself."

~*~*B+B*~*~

They had been welcomed into the city by the fierce hugs from their friends. The whole lab had shown up to the airport to greet the couple into their new 'usual' lives. Angela spoke a million miles a minute; asking for details too private even for her knowledge, before Booth was able to turn the attention onto the artist, by asking about the baby growing in her large, round stomach. The discussion of children lasted for a stretch that seemed like forever to Brennan, and while the conversation was taking place, she could practically feel Booth's eyes on her; scanning her for any sort of reaction other than sheer exhaustion from flying for several hours.

All she graced him with was a smile; her mind working to imagine them with a child of their own snuggled safe within their arms. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she palmed them away, and disguised the movement of her hands with a genuine yawn.

"I know how much we would hate to break up this little 'Welcome Home' party, but you two look exhausted," Cam stated; clapping her hands before her to gain the attentions of her people. "We should let them get some sleep. We can bombard them with questions when they come back to work."

"Sweetie, we are having lunch tomorrow," Angela stated, before she stepped forward and brought her best friend into her arms. "I've missed you so much! And we really do need to catch up."

"It's a date Ange," Brennan smiled. "And maybe Sunday night we can all meet for dinner at the Founding Fathers."

Sentiments were passed around the crew as they looked to each other, and nodded to affirm the plans. They agreed the time of their meeting, and slowly began to disperse; leaving the couple at each others side within the bustling airport. He threw her bag over his shoulder, and slid his arm around her as they walked to the SUV that was brought to the parking lot. They loaded their stuff up with slow, fatigue weighted bones, and eventually got themselves situated into the car, and towards the house they left behind three weeks ago.

"Does it feel different?" he asked, as he fought against his exhaustion, and glanced through traffic.

"Does what feel different?"

"Us being back. Being here. Does it feel different?"

"Not really," she explained. "Does it feel different to you?"

"No," he laughed. "Bones, why is it that it took us this long to finally give ourselves to each other officially, when we had done so on our own accord for years before?"

"I have no idea," she answered softly. "But I'm glad we finally got around to it."

"As am I," he swore; reaching over and grasping her small hand within his own. Her long fingers curled around his own, and he brought her knuckles to his lips gently, before he settled their joined digits between them. "Are you glad to be home?"

"Ecstatic. Though, it'll be even better when we can just sink into bed, and go to sleep."

"You slept on the plane ride here, how are you so tired?"

"Go through all of the..strenuous activities...that happened throughout our honeymoon, and then think about how many nights we actually spent sleeping. It's a wonder we aren't dead by now Booth."

"I suppose your right," he chuckled, his eyes flashing over to her momentarily, before they snapped back to the cars in front of him. "But hey, even though we might have...and might still be...running ourselves towards death...we took the best approach in doing so."

"A very valid statement," she smiled, even as her head was rested back against the head rest, and her eyes had closed against the blistering sun hovering over D.C. "Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"When you tell me you love me, does your heart start beating quickly?"

"Every time you look at me, my heart beats quickly."

"Do you think we'll ever forget that feeling? Or maybe just...forget it's there after having feeling it for so long?"

"Absolutely not," he answered; pulling the SUV into the driveway of their house. "Bones, true love is everlasting. Distance, time, and petty differences do nothing against it's strength. I have the feeling of loving you engrained in me. I have for years. It is something I will never be able to forget," he finished on a whisper; looking into her shimmering eyes, and smiling one last time before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

"Booth," she called, stopping the movement of his hand towards the handle.

"What?"

He watched as she reached her hand out, and settled it over his chest. She smiled as her fingers pressed against his skin, and she felt the heavy pulsing of his heart underneath her touch. "I love you," she whispered; raising her eyes to him, and cracking him a smile that could only be described as 'Brennan'. She felt the speeding up of his heart, and between the two, identical smiles had curled up their lips.

"Magical isn't it?" he whispered.

"I don't know about magic," she murmured; dropping the heel of her hand to his chest, so her palm could slide across the panes under his shirt. "But it sure is sexy."


End file.
